Golden sun, Tome 1
by Soann-chan
Summary: premier tome romancé par deux fans. L'histoire du premier jeu écrite de notre point de vue. Chap 8 de la deuxième partie : Sous la cascade, dans le noir, les amis doivent résoudre une énigme dont ils ne connaissent même pas l'énoncé...
1. P1  Prologue

Hello ! Cette histoire est due à mon petit frère qui désirait écrire le roman de golden sun. Sa manière d'écrire étant encore très enfantine, je lui ai filé un coup de main, et finalement, j'écris la majorité de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Golden sun ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement ou heureusement !

Rating : K+

Genre : Adventure

PROLOGUE

Ou

Trois ans avant le début de notre histoire.

L'orage faisait rage alors que Dora traversait la petite chaumière. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient à la lumière des bougies, et elle courait sans prendre garde aux mèches rebelles dans ses yeux.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se diriger vers une petite chambre. L'inquiétude déformait son beau visage et la terreur pure pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix quand elle appela la forme recroquevillée dans son lit.

"Vlad ! Vlad, mon chéri, lève toi !"

Plus que la voix de sa mère, ce fut un soudain coup de tonnerre qui réveilla le dormeur, légèrement vaseux, il cligna les yeux à multiples reprises avant d'entendre clairement une phrase :

"Le rocher va tomber !"

Tout le monde savait ce qu'était le rocher du Mont Alpha. C'était un énorme roc, il se fendillait lentement chaque seconde, au milieu de la pente du Mont Alpha qui bordait le village de Val. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, la principale crainte des villageois était qu'il tombe, crainte qui se trouvait doublée à chaque tempête, triplée à chaque semaine...

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon qui était encore allongé dans son lit. Il se releva immédiatement, prêt à courir pour se mettre à l'abri quand sa mère le retint.

"Un instant jeune homme, il pleut à seaux dehors, ne sors pas sans ta tunique."

Le garçon n'eut même pas à se retourner pour aller chercher sa tunique qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de son lit, Dora tendit la main, et un gant translucide se saisit de la petite tunique qui rejoint rapidement la main de la jeune femme.

C'était la psynergie.

La psynergie, c'est une énergie naturelle. Certaines personnes se retrouvent à la naissance ou au cours de la vie dotés de la capacité de contrôler l'un ou l'autre des éléments. Avec cette énergie, et même sans, certains objets et de l'entrainement permettaient également d'en maitriser une partie.

On appelait ceux qui usaient de psynergie les "mystiques".

Tous les villageois de Val étaient mystiques. Ils étaient affiliés au feu ou à la terre, mais chacun avait la capacité de déplacer des objets, de les saisir de loin, et autres facultés.

Dora venait d'user de cette psynergie pour s'emparer de la tunique de son fils.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle la fit enfiler à son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait quatorze ans, il savait s'habiller tout de même...

Mais il y avait autre chose à penser à ce moment, et ce fut un coup de tonnerre faisant trembler la maison qui le lui rappela.

"Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non, rien d'important.

- Bien, Vlad. Un bien peut être remplacé, pas une vie."

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle descendit les escaliers plus vite encore qu'elle les avait montés, un adolescent à sa suite. Elle se retenait de saisir la main du garçon qui le suivait, elle savait que ce n'était plus un petit enfant, mais c'était son fils, l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au Monde, et elle était terriblement inquiète.

Kyle, son époux, entra à ce moment dans la chaumière, les invitant à se dépêcher.

"Le rocher pourrait tomber à tout moment !"

Un bruit d'effondrement retentit soudain, peut être une maison du voisinage qui perdait son toit, peut être une pierre qui était rentrée dans une habitation... Ils n'avaient même pas envie de savoir ce que c'était, c'était assez effrayant ainsi.

Vlad eut un instant la vue de l'extérieur cachée par sa mère, mais la seconde d'après, il était accueilli par une douche froide. La pluie martelait le sol et les êtres vivants avec la force et la cruauté d'une rapière, frappant sans pitié tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de se mesurer à elle, hurlant sa colère dans un bruit qui rendait impossible toute conversation parlée. Il fallait hurler pour se faire entendre.

L'adolescent ne voyait plus à deux mètres devant lui, et le sol lui semblait couvert d'une brume verdâtre qu'il devinait être ce qu'il restait des herbes qui autrefois s'élevaient élégamment.

C'était avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent noyées sous des trombes d'eau.

"Kyle, penses-tu qu'ils parviendront à stopper le rocher ?

- J'en doute, répondit son mari en jetant un œil dans la direction que Vlad supposait être celle des anciens, ou du moins, pas pour longtemps."

Il sembla hésiter un peu, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant et déclara sobrement :

"Vous deux, joignez la place.

- Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna Dora.

- Je dois aider à évacuer les autres villageois."

Dora sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kyle risquer sa vie seul. Elle regarda son fils qui sembla acquiescer.

"Laisse moi t'aider, Kyle !

- C'est trop dangereux, Dora. Occupe toi bien de Vlad.

- Vlad est bien assez grand pour aller lui même à la grand-place. Tu peux trouver ton chemin, pas vrai ?"

Vlad approuva les dires de sa mère aussitôt, comprenant à quel point elle voulait aider son père. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que ses amis se trouveraient déjà à la grand-place...

"Tu sais où c'est, il y a juste à se rendre au sud, ajouta Dora plus pour se rassurer elle même que pour son fils, Sois prudent !"

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit Kyle et les deux partirent rapidement vers le nord.

Vlad essaya de lever les yeux pour voir le ciel, mais il fallut qu'il les rabaisse aussitôt, la pluie semblait à présent composée de flèches, transperçant chaque parcelle de sa peau non protégée.

Baissant la tête, il allait descendre les escaliers à coté de chez lui pour rejoindre la grand-place quand une sorte d'éclair sombre lui passa devant, le bousculant au passage. Il glissa mais parvint à éviter de tomber, et se massa un instant le coude, là où la chose l'avait heurté.

Regardant ce qui était tombé, il put voir une pierre, noire. Il en avait déjà vu des identiques, elles étaient partout sur le mont Alpha. La pierre avait écrasé les marches de l'escalier, rendant impraticable ce chemin...

Ce ne fut que là que la réalisation le frappa.

Une seconde plus tard, et il subissait le sort de ces escaliers.

L'horreur lui tordit la gorge et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre chemin... et surtout qu'il soit vraiment prudent.

Partant à la suite de ses parents, il passa devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien, pour être celle de son meilleur ami, Garet. Étant le petit fils du maire, celui-ci avait sûrement été évacué parmi les premiers.

Sûrement...

Sauf que les grognements qui venaient de derrière la maison ressemblaient drôlement à ceux de son ami quand il faisait un effort.

Et effectivement, même s'il le voyait de dos, les cheveux rouges qui se dressaient sur la tête de l'adolescent qui tentait apparemment de tirer quelque chose étaient clairement ceux de Garet.

"Garet ?

- Nngggh, que veux-tu, Vlad ?

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu essaies désespérément de faire ?

-J'essaye de sauver mes affaires !"

Son ami ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Quelles affaires pouvaient mériter qu'on risque sa vie pour elles ? Il s'approcha de Garet et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Tu ferais mieux de laisser ça là et de courir.

- Qu... tu veux que j'abandonne mes affaires ?

- Oui, ça vaut mieux que de mourir tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu crois ? C'est que j'y tiens… Mais quand je vois ce qui risque de me tomber dessus si je reste ici… Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Fichons le camp d'ici et rejoignons la Grand-place !

- Le chemin près de la maison est fichu, on doit en trouver un autre.

- Il y a toujours celui juste à coté du pont, si tu n'as pas peur que celui-ci lâche.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, répondit Vlad, de plus, nous pourrons vérifier si Pavel, Lina, et leurs parents ont évacué."

Les deux amis se dirigèrent en courant vers le pont, laissant un chariot, empli de diverses affaires, sous la pluie.

Le pont tremblait. A chaque gros coup de vent, les cordes semblaient se détendre et la passerelle paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Garet attrapa les cordes de chaque coté du pont et avança prudemment et rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas regarder en bas.

Vlad se sentit frissonner quand il jeta un œil à la hauteur au dessus de laquelle ce pont instable trônait, et déglutit lentement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé la hauteur quand il traversait auparavant, en courant parfois. Mais cette nuit là, ça lui était terrifiant, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque instant il allait tomber dans cette immensité qu'était la rivière déchainée de Val.

Il posa un pied, timidement, et se força à suivre Garet des yeux pour ne pas regarder en bas.

Ses mains saisirent fermement les cordes, il les serra si fort qu'il pensa un moment qu'elles transperceraient ses doigts, puis il avança, doucement, tentant de ne pas perdre son équilibre.

Ses mains glissaient, son pied trébuchait sur les irrégularités du bois glissant. Au beau milieu du pont, il perdit l'équilibre et se suspendit presque aux cordes pour ne pas tomber quand le pont fit une embardée due à une recrudescence de la tempête.

La seconde d'après, il basculait au dessus des cordages si Garet, voyant sa position instable, ne s'était pas précipité pour le retenir.

Les deux amis restèrent une seconde allongés sur le pont et se relevèrent en haletant, réalisant qu'ils étaient passés près de la catastrophe.

Pétrifiés sur place, ils hésitaient même à bouger, de peur que l'un des deux ne se retrouve à nouveau en position critique.

Une phrase criée, cependant, les remit en marche immédiatement. Un hurlement suivi des mots :

"Le rocher tombe !"

Faisant de son mieux pour voir à travers la pluie, Vlad dirigea son regard vers le lieu où une énorme masse sombre semblait menacer de le renverser. Des lueurs l'entouraient, et l'adolescent n'avait besoin de personne pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de la psynergie des anciens et de quelques autres villageois. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils utilisaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour retenir l'énorme roc.

"Il est trop lourd, nous n'arriverons pas à le retenir !

- Nous devons tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que les villageois puissent se mettre en sécurité !"

Épuisé, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers la rivière. Remarquant les deux amis, il leur cria :

"Courage tous les deux, la place n'est plus très loin !" Leur cria-t-il.

Ils protégeaient ce qu'ils aimaient, leurs amis, leur famille, leur village, ils le faisaient en risquant leur vie. Subjugué, Vlad mit un instant avant de réaliser la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Si le rocher tombait, ils étaient droit sur son chemin.

Étant parvenu à la même conclusion, Garet se redressa et traversa ce qu'il restait du pont à grande vitesse, suivit par son ami qui retrouva la terre ferme avec un soulagement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler.

Le soulagement fut cependant de courte durée.

Les escaliers à coté du pont, qui permettaient de rejoindre la grand-place, étaient détruits, de larges morceaux de roche en montraient la cause : Un roc était tombé dessus, le détruisant et explosant en même temps.

"Ce n'est pas possible, Gémit Garet, par où va-t-on descendre maintenant ?"

Vlad ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il se précipita vers l'extrémité du village. Il savait qu'il y avait encore un escalier par là, et étant beaucoup moins exposé que les autres, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit détruit.

Alors qu'il courait, suivit par le rouquin, il distingua difficilement une forme.

Il le reconnut difficilement, c'était Elis, un des villageois qui vivait dans les hauteurs de Val. Allongé sur le sol, l'homme semblait en proie à un cauchemar terrible.

"Un rocher... des monstres.. p... partout ! J... je suis... ils m'ont blessé...

- Elis ? Tenta Garet.

- V... vous croyez, commença-t-il en les remarquant alors, vous croyez que c'en est fini de moi ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Vlad d'un ton implacable, tu n'es pas blessé.

- Mais, les monstres m'ont... C'est horrible je vais être..."

L'homme sursauta et se releva brutalement.

"Je ne suis pas blessé ? Comment est-ce possible, j'ai bien vu cette... créature me sauter dessus !

- Il faut rejoindre la place, répliqua Garet, tu as sûrement fait un mauvais rêve.

- Je vous jure qu'il y avait des monstres. Prenez quelque chose pour vous défendre !"

Ce disant, Elis ramassa une banale épée en bois, trainant par terre. Un jouet d'enfant, il faut dire que cet endroit était très utilisé par eux pour jouer.

L'homme partit droit devant sans vérifier que les garçons ne le suivent.

"Des monstres, soupira Garet, Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis avec le rocher.

- Peut être, mais on ne sait jamais."

Vlad farfouilla sur le sol détrempé, tentant de distinguer même un simple bâton. lors que sa main se referma sur un manche en métal, il fut étonné. C'était une dague longue, rouillée, émoussée, mais toujours une arme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça.

- On verra bien, fut la réponse évasive qu'il donna à Garet, tu devrais te trouver quelque chose aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une dague peut bien faire là ?

- Le forgeron entrepose souvent ses armes ici, sûrement une qui est tombée."

Haussant un sourcil, Garet saisit une perche de bois qui s'était cassée en deux. Il doutait d'avoir besoin de s'en servir, mais si ça pouvait rassurer Vlad, pourquoi pas.

Au grand soulagement de nos deux amis, l'escalier n'était pas détruit et ils purent poursuivre leur route, sachant pourtant tout aussi bien que la grand-place était là l'exact opposé de là où ils étaient.

C'est pourquoi il coururent, la peur au ventre.

C'est également pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tant que ça sur leurs gardes quand une étrange créature leur sauta dessus.

En temps normal, ils auraient considéré ça comme une créature de fantaisie, une sorte de grosse souris bleue qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières, déjà, c'était étrange. Qu'elle tienne une sorte de fourchette dans la main, c'était encore plus spécial.

Ce fut sûrement cette singularité qui fit que Vlad parvint à basculer sur le coté et s'effondrer dans la boue juste avant de se faire frapper par la minuscule créature. Parce qu'une chose bleu turquoise au milieu d'une tempête, c'est trop singulier pour être ordinaire.

"C'est une vermine ! S'exclama Garet. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé !

- Et ça se bat ? Rétorqua son ami en se redressant."

Le fait que la drôle de souris lui saute dessus avec d'énormes dents fut la réponse nécessaire pour qu'il tende son arme devant lui.

La créature, pourtant, voyant la lame pourtant émoussée, recula brutalement et s'enfuit en couinant.

"Oui, mais c'est très lâche, elle n'attaque que si elle estime qu'elle ne risque rien... Bon sang, Elis avait raison, il y a des monstres !

- Comme quoi..."

Un cri les interrompit, les faisant frémir. ils connaissaient bien cette voix, et pour cause, c'était celle d'une de leurs meilleures amies. L'explosive Lina.

Descendant les longs escaliers devant eux, ils écarquillaient les yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait la faire crier ainsi.

"Noon ! Mon frère !"

Vlad manqua de trébucher en entendant ces mots. Le frère de Lina, Pavel, était fort. Il était assez sympathique et chacun s'entendait bien avec lui. Il avait un an de plus que Vlad et Garet, et on ne comptait plus le nombre de filles qui craquaient devant la beauté mystérieuse de ce jeune garçon.

Vlad et Garet s'amusaient souvent à se battre avec lui plus jeunes, et ils admettaient sans honte qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais battu.

Alors, que pouvait-il être arrivé à Pavel ?

La réponse se fit connaitre quand ils entendirent des bruits d'éclaboussures. La scène devint plus claire et ils purent distinguer leur ami, accroché à une perche de bois dans l'eau pour ne pas se faire entrainer par le courant.

Sur la terrasse de bois de leur maison, au dessus de l'eau, ses parents tentaient de l'atteindre. Sa sœur, Lina, regardait son frère avec une angoisse qu'on devinait sans avoir besoin de la voir. Elle avait toujours adoré son frère.

Vlad ouvrit de grands yeux en distinguant également ses parents sur la terrasse.

Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient plus assez de psynergie pour ramener Pavel sur le bord.

Peu importait comment il était tombé à l'eau.

L'important était de le tirer de là.

"Allons chercher de l'aide."

La voix de Dora le tira hors de ses pensées.

"Est-ce Pavel tiendra d'ici là ? S'enquit Kyle.

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, non ? Insista Dora.

- Je vous aiderais ! S'exclama Lina avec des sanglots dans la voix, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Va voir à la grand-place, c'est là que tu as le plus de chances de trouver de l'aide."

Les deux filles se séparèrent, et alors que Lina partait vers le sud pour rejoindre la place, les garçons entendirent Dora se diriger vers eux. Surprise de les voir là, Dora ne leur demanda pourtant rien. Elle dit juste :

"Vous avez vu ça ?

- Oui, Pavel est tombé à l'eau, et il ne reste assez de psynergie à aucun d'entre vous pour l'en sortir, c'est ça ?

- Exactement...

- On peut peut être aider, tenta Vlad.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre Lina à la grand-place, elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide."

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons commencèrent à courir vers le sud. Vlad s'interrompit juste alors qu'ils passaient devant Pavel.

"Pavel ! Lui cria-t-il. Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là !"

Quand il lui sembla voir le plus grand tourner la tête vers lui, il essaya de sourire d'un air rassurant, mais même si l'autre avait pu le distinguer au milieu de la pluie, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu voir de sourire, car tout ce que le visage de Vlad reflétait, c'était une angoisse terrible.

Les deux adolescents observèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement le pont qui leur permettrait de se rapprocher de la place. Heureusement pour eux, celui-ci tanguait moins que le précédent, et l'empressement qu'ils avaient à trouver de l'aide pour leur ami leur permit de le traverser sans réfléchir davantage et sans encombre semblable à ce qu'ils avaient subit précédemment.

La grand-place, enfin.

Le lieu qu'ils avaient tellement tâché de rejoindre.

Lina allait ça et là, questionnant les villageois au sujet de leur psynergie. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de sauver son frère. Ils purent même la voir demander à un petit garçon qui avoua qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose que soulever un caillou dans les airs quelques secondes.

Ils la rejoignirent alors qu'elle finissait d'expliquer la situation au maire.

"Grand père ! Lina ! S'exclama Garet

- Ah, vous deux ! Vous êtes venus chercher de l'aide aussi ?

- Oui, approuva Vlad hors d'haleine du fait d'avoir couru, il faut faire vite.

- Braves garçons, Lina peut bien avoir besoin d'aide.

- Merci, Vlad, Garet, leur murmura la jeune fille."

Le regard du rouquin fut alors attiré par un homme, devant la pierre.

Oui, au milieu de la place de Val, il y avait une immense pierre, c'était une pierre psynergie, on prétendait qu'elle était la source des pouvoirs des villageois et qu'elle était capable de rendre de l'énergie magique à ceux qui l'avaient épuisée...

Et cet homme qui se trouvait devant la pierre psynergie fit demi tour et les rejoignit. C'était Rezort, sa psynergie était loin d'être très développée, mais elle était tout à fait correcte, surtout dans ce genre de cas.

"Aaaah ! Je suis gonflé à bloc !

- Tu as récupéré ta psynergie ? S'insurgea le maire, surpris.

- Peut être pas entièrement, mais je devrait être capable de tirer Pavel hors de l'eau.

- Ça résous le problème, Vlad, Garet, Lina, emmenez le avec vous."

Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus, retraversant les chemins qu'ils avaient empruntés dans le sens inverse quelques instants plus tôt.

Vlad se sentait déraper sur l'herbe, mais ils devaient avant tout se dépêcher, ils n'avaient pas le temps de ralentir.

Ils rejoignirent le pont, et le traversant, ils virent difficilement Dora revenir. Les distinguant, elle leur fit signe. Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait, mais comprirent qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'aide.

Lina cria, demandant si son frère était toujours ici.

"Pavel va bien, je le vois ! Répondit la mère de Vlad, avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Je peux m'en charger, cria Rezort en la rejoignant.

- Vous tombez à pic, soupira Dora de soulagement."

Les trois adolescents regardèrent la scène avec intérêt. L'heure était grave, mais même dans ces cas là, une démonstration de psynergie restait une sorte de spectacle passionnant, faisant rêver les enfants du jour où ils maitriseraient la leur.

L'énergie commença à s'élever dans l'espace, ils pouvaient voir la main qui se rapprochait de Pavel, et retinrent leur souffle quand...

Un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre.

Étourdissant, un son synonyme de peur, qui se trouvait au fond du cœur des habitants de Val, qui les avait longtemps hantés.

Et cette peur se transcrivait devant eux aujourd'hui, sous la forme de l'énorme rocher qui tombait.

Ce ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour ceux qui se trouvaient là, ça dura des heures.

Voyant la mort en face, Vlad se figea, et la scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit sous ses yeux.

Le rocher qui dévalait la pente.

Tombait dans la rivière...

Rebondissait sur une falaise et se dirigeait droit sur la terrasse.

Il put voir sa mère se précipiter vers la rivière en criant, Lina et Rezort qui reculaient sous l'effet de la surprise, la psynergie cesser.

Il eut le temps de voir le roc mortel emporter la terrasse et ses occupants, entrainant tout ce qui était sur son passage.

Il put tout voir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il vit tout ce qui se passait, mais il resta figé sur place.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, la rivière était vide, retentissait à présent un silence assourdissant juste entrecoupé par le son du torrent et le martèlement de la pluie.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, son corps se retrouva à aller de lui même en direction du pont, à le traverser. Il n'arrivait à formuler qu'une seule pensée correcte : "trouver de l'aide".

Garet reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard et, le voyant partir, comprit ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait trouver de l'aide avant que tout le monde ne se noie !

Et Vlad courait jusqu'à être coupé par une voix.

"Nous sommes les seuls survivants."

Les pensées de Vlad furent interrompues par cette voix. Il en connaissait des voix, mais pas celle-ci. Pleine de hauteur et de prétention, c'était une voix de jeune homme, pas trop grave, mais qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de véritablement claire. Elle était arrogante, mais aussi forte, vibrante d'émotion.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de Val. Pourtant, Vlad avait beau retourner ses souvenirs dans sa mémoire, il n'y avait eu aucun voyageur à Val récemment...

La voix venait d'un rebord, au dessus de lui. C'était trop haut pour qu'il regarde, mais ça faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir non plus.

"Comment aurions-nous pu nous douter que le temple de Sol déclencherait une telle tempête ?"

Cette fois c'était une femme qui parlait. Vlad n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour se l'imager. Il pouvait la voir rien qu'en entendant sa voix, grande, mince, avec des cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille. Il pouvait deviner le visage beau mais cruel de celle qui la possédait.

C'était une voix grave et emplie de puissance, une voix dont on devinait qu'on pourrait l'entendre à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

C'était une voix légèrement moqueuse, parfois aux accents hystériques. Une femme fatale et cruelle.

Elle non plus n'était pas ordinaire.

"C'est un miracle que nous ayons été épargnés, ajouta l'homme.

- Cet interrupteur, ça devait être un piège, déclara la femme d'un ton pensif.

- Mais s'imaginer qu'il pourrait créer une tempête de cette violence...

- ... Une autre démonstration de la puissance de l'alchimie.

- Mais nous n'échouerons pas la prochaine fois que nous viendrons."

Vlad retint sa respiration. Le temple de Sol était un lieu sacré, personne n'était autorisé à en pénétrer le seuil ! Il savait qu'il entendait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que les deux inconnus ne l'aient pas repéré et le laissent partir, qu'il puisse aller chercher de l'aide. Oui, il fallait qu'il aille chercher de l'aide, il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire repérer.

"La prochaine fois nous devrions certainement...

- Vlad ! ! Attend ! !"

Le cri qui retentit à travers la nuit, coupant la discussion des inconnus, sonna comme le glas aux oreilles de Vlad.

Il put voir son meilleur ami courir vers lui mais son esprit était entièrement tourné vers les pas qui retentirent au dessus de lui.

"Venez-vous d'écouter notre conversation ?"

C'était l'homme, juste au dessus de lui. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un bleu grisâtre étonnant et effrayant, une couleur glacée. La voix était devenue meurtrière, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine malgré lui alors que son regard fixe était une réponse suffisante aux yeux de l'inconnu.

"Vlad, murmura Garet en rejoignant son ami, ils sont effrayants... On doit vraiment leur parler ?"

Sans donner de réponse à son ami, il resserra sa prise sur la dague rouillée qu'il avait trouvée alors que Garet s'accrochait à sa tunique à cause de la peur que lui inspiraient ces deux étranges personnages.

Ils ne les voyaient pas bien à travers la pluie, mais c'était suffisant pour deviner des silhouettes de guerriers.

"Vous devez oublier ce que vous avez entendu, déclara la femme sèchement.

- J... J'ai déjà oublié vos visages ! Couina Garet terrorisé malgré le regard hautain et peu convaincu des inconnus"

Vlad aurait bien acquiescé aussi pour lui faire plaisir, ou plutôt pour qu'elle lui permette d'aller chercher de l'aide et de s'en sortir vivant par la même occasion, mais il savait bien qu'oublier une telle rencontre serait difficile pour ne pas dire impossible. Ce fut l'inconnu qui déclara d'une voix pratiquement amusée :

"Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider à oublier."

La seconde d'après, l'étrange homme disparaissait pour réapparaitre près de Garet. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il reçut un coup violent sur la tempe qui l'envoya au sol.

Il gît alors, inconscient, sur l'herbe détrempée, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son ami.

Vlad se tourna, voyant l'inconnue, armée d'une longue faux, se précipiter sur lui.

Sa main se referma sur la dague, et l'instant d'après, il ressentait un dur choc dans son dos et avait le souffle coupé.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il n'eut que le temps de comprendre qu'il avait été projeté contre la falaise.

Et les deux guerriers partirent, dans l'obscurité nocturne, sous des torrents de pluie qui sonnaient à la manière de larmes de deuil.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Que ce soit le cas ou pas, merci de mettre une review pour dire ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas).


	2. P1  Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite !

J'espère que le nombre presque négatif de lecteurs de cette histoire sera satisfait de ce chapitre !

CHAPITRE 1

ENNUIS A L'HORIZON

ou

Tout commence par une bêtise.

Le soleil s'élevait gracieusement au dessus du petit village de Val. C'était un village construit sur le flanc d'une montagne, dont la fraicheur était inégalée autre part dans le monde, et dont l'air doux serait envié partout si plus de gens le connaissaient.  
Ce petit village prospérait doucement, grâce aux achats des quelques voyageurs qui passaient, prenant une nuit à l'auberge, achetant une arme chez le forgeron... Chacun s'en repartait charmé de la verdure agréable que la montagne avait à offrir.

Au milieu de Val, une rivière descendait doucement de la montagne, elle formait une sorte de séparation entre deux parties du village. La rivière était versatile, ses longues chutes au vacarme assourdissant berçaient les habitués mais n'empêchaient pas de dormir les nouveaux venus, elle était belle et pure, douce, calme. Mais quand il commençait à pleuvoir, ou que le vent décidait de quitter son habituelle brise aimable pour un ouragan, la rivière devenait le torrent déchainé qu'elle était censée être, sa couleur devenait grise comme pour montrer sa colère, et le courant devenait si violent que personne ne pouvait l'affronter.

De tels cas étaient rares, mais ils existaient.

Trois ans auparavant, une tempête d'une violence inouïe avait secoué Val. De nombreuses personnes s'en souvenaient encore, car cette tempête était une blessure pour chacun d'entre eux.  
Autrefois, un roc immense menaçait à chaque instant de s'effondrer et de tomber sur le village. Des mesures de sécurité et des plans d'évacuation avaient été mis en places des mois durant pour éviter qu'une catastrophe ne se produise.  
Mais il y avait toujours des imprévus.  
Un adolescent était tombé dans la rivière, et le rocher était tombé alors que l'on essayait de le sauver.

Les pertes avaient été au nombre de quatre cette nuit là, et si l'on aurait pu se réjouir qu'il n'y ait pas eu davantage de victimes, ce n'était l'avis de personne qui regrettait profondément ces morts.  
Et c'était encore moins l'avis des proches des disparus, notamment Lina.  
Cette nuit, c'était son frère qui était tombé dans la rivière.  
C'étaient ses parents aussi, qui étaient morts avec lui, ainsi que le père de son meilleur ami.

Ça faisait trois ans que Lina vivait seule. Et si elle retrouvait peu à peu la joie de vivre avec l'aide de ses amis, jamais plus son sourire ne serait aussi lumineux qu'avant sauf si un miracle arrivait.

Lina, justement, montait les escaliers de Val, à la recherche de ses amis. Croisant une jeune femme de sa connaissance, elle la salua poliment et poursuivit sa route.

Alors qu'elle joignait la maison de son meilleur ami, elle le chercha des yeux, et c'est une échelle qui lui indiqua sa place.

"Tu as presque fini ? Entendit-elle dire. Parfait, continue comme ça dans ce cas."

Certes, la maison de Vlad avait récemment subi les désagréments de la nature, et le toit avait grand besoin d'être réparé. L'occasion pour lui de mettre sa psynergie à l'épreuve.  
Pour ce qui est de mettre sa psynergie à l'épreuve, elle savait qu'elle trouverait le dernier de leur groupe en train de s'entrainer dur également. Impatiente de vérifier sa théorie, elle poursuivit son chemin vers le nord.  
Et sans surprise, elle vit Garet se concentrer si fort qu'elle se demanda si sa tête n'allait pas exploser.  
L'instant d'après, une énorme main gantée poussait avec une force extraordinaire un pilier qui devait peser un bon poids.

"Hihi, rit-elle devant l'air ébahi du garçon qui semblait se demander s'il avait vraiment réussi, toujours en train de t'entrainer Garet ?  
- Ah, Lina, tu étais là ?  
- En tout cas, pas de doute, tu y mets du cœur !  
- Oh, je viens juste de finir !  
- Tant mieux, c'est bientôt l'heure, et sinon je t'aurais laissé derrière ! Le taquina-t-elle."

Il y eut un silence, et Garet pressentit que le sujet allait être abordé. Lina l'évitait au maximum, mais elle s'était déjà interrogée sur les motivations de ses amis qui, depuis trois ans, passaient leur temps à étudier la psynergie.

Lina était devenue une magnifique jeune fille. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient flamboyer sous la lumière du jour, de la même manière que les flammes dont elle s'était révélée être la maitresse au même titre que Garet. Mystique des flammes, ses yeux bruns reflétaient à la fois la gentillesse et la malice, elle aimait taquiner les gens, et tout le monde savait que derrière cette jolie fille se cachait un véritable démon si on la mettait en colère.  
Elle avait un air assez fragile parfois, mais nul doute qu'elle était une battante, et elle faisait jeu égal avec ses amis dès qu'il s'agissait de se battre.  
Élégante, elle courrait vite, souvent plus vite que tous les autres, garçons comme filles, et son coté bourru n'était avant tout là que pour masquer sa gêne lors des moments forts en émotion.  
Elle ne s'était jamais entrainée comme Garet et Vlad à déplacer les objets, mais même sans cela, sa psynergie était suffisamment forte pour allumer un feu de bois, et elle s'avérait plus douée que Garet à contrôler ses flammes.

Celui-ci s'épuisait vite, utiliser trop son énergie psynergique était fatigant, mais il était un vérité incontournable que Garet savait bien moins contrôler le flux de son énergie que Lina. C'est pour cela qu'en duel de psynergie, quel que soit le degré de l'entrainement que Garet faisait, Lina finissait toujours par le vaincre. A l'épuisement.

"Dis Garet, que vous est-il réellement arrivé, à toi et Vlad ?"

Devant l'air de surprise feinte de son ami derrière lequel elle devinait de la lassitude à entendre cette question posée et reposée depuis trois ans, elle demanda doucement :

"L'incident d'il y a trois ans, est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous vous efforcez de maitriser la psynergie ?"

La tête de Garet fut la réponse qu'elle attendait, et elle soupira, lui tournant le dos comme pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

"J'apprécie cela, mais... ma famille ne reviendra pas... pas plus que le père de Vlad... Je voudrais juste oublier ce jour... Si tout le monde pouvait faire comme moi."

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit et Garet se décida à avouer ce qui le tourmentait depuis ce temps.

"Ce jour là, nous étions partis chercher de l'aide... mais on nous a trouvés inconscients, admit-il en cherchant à se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait.  
- Bon, allons chercher Vlad et allons chez Thélos ! Déclara Lina exactement en même temps."

A nouveau, un silence gêné se fit entendre. Silence que Lina brisa.

"Tu disais, Garet ?

- Tu allais dire quelque chose, non ?

- Garet... quoi qu'il en soit..."

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, et Garet lui demanda timidement :

"Lina, tu me fais la tête ?  
- ... Je ne veux pas en parler."

Abattu devant la tristesse de son amie, Garet baissa la tête et fut surpris quand elle leva le poing en l'air en se tournant vers lui et s'exclama, radieuse :

"Allez !"

Devant sa mine étonnée, elle ajouta :

"Vlad doit nous attendre !"

Elle le regarda avec une mine légèrement fâchée, comme si elle lui rejetait la faute d'avoir oublié leur ami et il essaya un "mais Lina..." pour lequel la seule réponse qu'il eut fut :

"Si tu traines, je te laisse derrière !"

Et vu la vitesse de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas envie de tester.

Les deux amis partirent rapidement, rejoignant la maison dans laquelle Vlad et Dora vivaient seuls depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, Lina voyait toujours avec une pointe de tristesse le lit de Kyle, toujours présent dans la maison, comme s'ils attendaient son retour avec impatience.

Une sensation les fit frissonner par habitude. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre que leur meilleur ami se servait de psynergie. Mais la psynergie de terre de leur ami, qui différait de leur psynergie de feu, leur faisait toujours une étrange sensation. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était juste parce qu'elle était différente de la leur, ou si c'était une particularité de cet élément, car nombreux étaient ceux qui avouaient que la psynergie terrestre leur procurait un sentiment étrange, mais pas déplaisant.  
Il fallait reconnaitre que cette psynergie, si on parvenait à contrôler doucement son flux, était la seule du village qui permettait de guérir les gens.  
Lina regarda avec amusement des fétus de paille et des brindilles décoller du rebord du toit et se rendre hors de sa vue. Il était impressionnant que ces petites chaumières tiennent aussi bien le choc, mais le temps relativement agréable et calme y contribuait grandement.

"Parfait, c'est terminé !"

Lina reconnut sans peine la voix de Dora. tout le monde connaissait Dora, et pas seulement à cause du malheur qui l'avait secouée quand elle avait perdu son mari. Mais comme souvent quand elle se croyait seule avec son fils, le sujet se poursuivait inexorablement sur celui-ci.

"On peut vraiment compter sur toi, comme sur ton père..."

Lina savait que Vlad n'aimait pas qu'on en parle. Elle comprenait ce sentiment qui l'étreignait elle même, mais elle comprenait aussi le besoin de Dora de parler de son homme, un peu comme pour prouver au monde que celui-ci avait existé, pour faire perdurer son souvenir.  
Kyle était quelqu'un d'apprécié, serviable, sympathique, confiant, fidèle... Son coté pessimiste était l'unique défaut qu'on pouvait lui trouver.  
Même sans les paroles de Dora, nul doute que personne ne l'oublierait, encore moins son fils.

"Vlad, penses-tu toujours à cet incident ?  
- ... Oui, l'entendit-elle admettre après une hésitation, j'y pense encore.  
- Je m'en doutais, soupira cette mère qui était devenue sur-protectrice envers son enfant à la mort de son mari. Toi et Garet vous démenez comme de beaux diables pour maitriser votre psynergie... Vous pensez que les choses auraient été différentes si vous aviez été plus forts.  
- Oui, fut la réponse immédiate de Vlad, nous aurions pu aider à retenir le rocher, tirer Pavel hors de l'eau, aider...  
- Je m'en doutais, soupira à nouveau Dora. (Pensive, elle ajouta : ) J'étais dévastée à la mort de Kyle... Je me sentais si seule... Mais maintenant je vais mieux !"

Lina s'apprêtait à aller réconforter la pauvre dame quand elle entendit ces mots à travers lesquels elle devinait son sourire.

"Je t'ai toujours, après tout.  
- Lina n'a pas cette chance... et pourtant elle reste forte. Elle est forte."

Vlad avait à peine murmuré ces mots, mais ce fut comme si le vent les avait portés à l'oreille de Lina. Elle sourit en remerciement au compliment et se précipita vers l'échelle, grimpant à toute vitesse pour sauver son ami d'une nouvelle discussion sur son défunt père, criant joyeusement :

"MADAAAAME ! ! ! !  
- Oh, bonjour Lina !" Sourit Dora en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils, celui-ci semblait légèrement gêné. Pensait-il qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas ?  
"Oui, bonjour !"

Garet les rejoignit à ce moment, saluant Dora à son tour, salutation qu'elle lui retourna.

"Où vous rendez-vous, aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle intéressée."

Après une longue hésitation, Garet finit par déclarer :

"Nous allons au Mt Alpha avec Thélos."

Il y eut un profond silence que seul le chant doux des oiseaux berçait, silence durant lequel les amis se dévisagèrent, inquiets à l'idée que Dora soit si peu emballée par l'idée qu'elle empêche son fils de partir.

"Les enfants et leurs jeux... finit-elle par lâcher.  
- Non ! S'exclama Lina légèrement outrée. Cela fait partie de nos études !  
- Ah, oui, soupira Dora, l'alchimie... L'alchimie est à l'origine de toute psynergie. Et chacun sait que le Mont Alpha est la plus grande des sources d'alchimie... (Ils acquiescèrent) On dit que Thélos est le meilleur professeur des alentours. L'alchimie... je me demande l'utilité à tout ceci..."

Elle s'aventura évasivement, grimpant sur l'arête du toit, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et de déclarer d'un air légèrement fâché :

"Ta mère préfèrerait te voir grandir comme un Homme ordinaire ! ... Je suppose que vous irez quand même."

Dans ces cas là, il fallait reconnaitre que Dora était intimidante, c'est pourquoi la seule réponse qu'osa lui donner son fils fut un hochement de tête timide mais approbatif.

"Je suppose que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, se résigna-t-elle... puis elle déclara d'un ton réellement fâché : Tu es aussi têtu que ton père !"

Cette légère colère était ce dont elle avait besoin pour se passer les nerfs, mais ce disant, elle fit un mouvement brusque, et trébucha, glissant en arrière. Garet l'appela en bondissant pour la rattraper alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise... Il ne fit que la pousser définitivement vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur un endroit à peine réparé et donc...

"Pas ici Garet ! Cria Lina.  
- Yaak !"

... fragile... Et Garet venait de tomber droit dans un trou.  
Une jambe plongée dans la paille, l'autre le retenant au toit, il regardait les alentours d'un air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
Deux mains se posèrent sur l'arête du toit et Dora se hissa en riant.

"Wouaou ! C'était super !"

Sûrement ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle venait de leur causer une frayeur. Vlad soupira de soulagement avant de lui dire :

"Maman... Tu pourrais faire attention ! Toi aussi Garet... SURTOUT toi, Garet...  
- Haha, rit l'adulte, désolée de vous avoir fait peur."

Lorsqu'elle regarda Garet, cependant, son sourire tomba un peu, et une mèche de son blond lumineux retomba devant ses yeux d'un bleu nuit élégant.  
Elle avait transmis ces deux traits physiques à son fils. Des cheveux blonds, virant légèrement au cuivré, et doux malgré leur apparence ébouriffée et rebelle, et des yeux d'un charmant bleu qu'on aurait pu repérer à des centaines de mètres.  
On les avait souvent complimentés, tous les deux, disant que leurs yeux représentaient la rivière de Val dans sa grande pureté, et il était vrai que ces yeux étaient beaux, vraiment beaux.  
Vlad avait grandit, aussi. Son visage gardait quelques traces enfantines, comme des pommettes hautes et un nez en trompette, sans compter quelques taches de rousseur discrètes qui lui donnaient un air mutin assez mignon. Mais on voyait au premier coup d'œil que ce n'était plus un petit enfant, mais bientôt un adulte. Il avait les épaules solides et une carrure, qui bien que d'allure frêle au premier regard, se montrait clairement musclée quand on y regardait de plus près.  
Son visage était moins rond, et ses yeux semblaient plus en amande. Son front, aussi, montrait qu'il avait grandit. Il était souvent plissé, avec une ride d'inquiétude ou d'autres sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire chez un enfant... en réalité, qui ne devraient même pas exister chez quelqu'un de son âge.

La beauté mûre de Dora était prouvée, et sa bouche se tordit dans une petite grimace en contemplant le fruit du travail de son fils, réduit à néant.

" Génial !  
- Désolé madame, s'excusa Garet, je vous laisserais passer la prochaine fois..."

Il retira sa jambe du trou et recula précipitamment.

"Non, Garet ! Prévint Lina. Pas là non plus !"

Trop tard, la seconde suivante, Garet se retrouvait dans la même position que précédemment, mais un mètre plus loin.  
Les trois autres protagonistes se regardèrent en se demandant un instant s'il valait mieux rire ou pleurer de la bévue de leur camarade...  
Lina s'éloigna de Garet de peur d'ouvrir un trou plus grand et de définitivement ruiner la chambre de Vlad qui se trouvait juste dessous, et Dora se frappa le front avec la main.  
Après encore quelques secondes, elle finit par dire :

"Ça n'a aucune importance... Mais... vous feriez mieux de descendre. Cette vieille maison va s'écrouler si vous restez dessus." Se tournant vers son fils, elle ajouta : "Je m'occuperais de réparer, n'aie aucune inquiétude.  
- Merci madame ! Sourit Lina.  
- S'il te plait, sourit la mère de son ami, appelle moi Dora.  
- Nous partons immédiatement ! S'exclama Garet de peur de faire une nouvelle gaffe et en sortant de son trou.  
- Un instant Garet ! Répliqua Dora, taquine. Fais bien attention là où tu mets les pieds !"

Les trois amis descendirent en se moquant gentiment de la bêtise du mystique des flammes et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Thélos.

Thélos était arrivé il y a deux ans à val. C'était un vieil homme plein de sagesse mais aussi plein de feu et de vie. Il était chercheur et disait être venu dans le village pour étudier l'alchimie et la psynergie des habitants. Après avoir vu les efforts de Vlad et Garet à maitriser leur psynergie, il leur avait proposé de leur enseigner certaines choses qu'il connaissait au sujet de celle-ci et de son essence : l'alchimie.  
Le vieux savant vivait de l'autre coté de la rivière, un peu à l'écart, dans une immense chaumière dans laquelle étaient entreposés presque tous ses manuels et instruments étranges.  
C'était près de l'endroit où était cette chaumière qu'Elis avait cru, trois ans auparavant, avoir été violemment attaqué par des monstres.

Ils se rendirent donc de ce coté, essuyant au passage les cris colériques de Kay, la grande sœur de Garet. Ce dernier avait eu le malin plaisir d'écraser les fleurs qu'elle passait un temps impossible à chérir avec sa pierre d'entrainement... Mais malgré cette interruption, ils poursuivirent leur route.  
Cependant, alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'endroit, ils entendirent une voix qui leur était inconnue.

"Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir grand chose des mystères du temple de Sol..."

Une voix masculine, hautaine. Vlad ne sut pas ce que c'était que le frisson qui le parcourut, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendue... Un regard envers Garet lui prouva que son ami également semblait connaitre la voix et chercher pourquoi elle lui inspirait une telle frayeur.

"Thélos, fit une voix féminine mortellement froide, pouvons-nous l'utiliser ?  
- Ses connaissances sont vastes... Il pourrait nous être très utile.  
- Mais il est plus têtu que nous le pensions..."

Lina regarda ses deux amis. Ils étaient tendus, et elle le comprenait. Entendre une telle conversation ne pouvait que les mettre en danger... il fallait espérer que les deux inconnus ne fassent pas attention à eux, ils devaient juste avancer, faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien enten...

"S'il refuse nous pourrions toujours... qui va là ?"

Lina se maudit d'avoir fait craquer une branche en tentant d'avancer ses jambes tremblantes. Ces inconnus l'intimidaient et elle respira bien profondément pour ne pas montrer son trouble.  
Les deux inconnus se révélèrent à eux.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, c'était un homme et une femme.  
La femme était blonde, ses longs cheveux d'or lui atteignaient la taille, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et rouge et sa cape était de la couleur des flammes. Son visage angélique, lui, était fin et pointu, son nez aquilin, et ses yeux d'un rouge rubis étaient encadrés d'un étrange maquillage de la même couleur. Elle portait un bandeau qui ressemblait à une tiare et n'était clairement pas là pour la décoration, mais bien pour la protection. Une guerrière, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute.  
L'homme était encore plus étrange.  
Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux d'un bleu glacé. Ses yeux carmins mais bien plus sombres que ceux de sa congénère brillaient d'une lueur lugubre sous un bandeau gris retenant ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'une mèche lui retombe devant le visage.  
Par ailleurs, il était entièrement vêtu de gris ! De l'armure aux bottes. De la ceinture à la cape, même l'épée qui se trouvait à cette dite ceinture était dans un fourreau gris.  
L'ensemble était on ne peut plus morose, presque "passé", comme si le guerrier n'était qu'une ancienne relique, quelque chose de déjà consumé, une montagne de cendres...  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce coté "sur le point de devenir de la cendre" n'enlevait en rien le coté totalement effrayant et redoutable du guerrier...

"Vous, déclara-t-il froidement, que faites-vous ?  
- Vous écoutiez notre conversation, pas vrai ? Les accusa la femme."

Si cette situation donna une impression de déjà vu à Vlad, il ne parvint pas à se rappeler pourquoi. C'était comme si son esprit faisait un blocage, l'empêchant de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait. Il trouva néanmoins le courage de regarder la guerrière avec une expression de défi qui lui montra son avis sur ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Ho oh, fit-elle presque joyeusement, je ne peux pas vous permettre de continuer !  
- Eyh ! S'indigna Garet. C'est vous qui rodiez dans les environs !  
- Roder ? Fit l'homme d'un air menaçant. Qui es-tu pour m'accuser ?"

Comme parvenant à une conclusion quand à l'indignation de Garet, la femme réalisa en reniflant de dédain :

"Êtes-vous ceux qui avaient rendez-vous avec Thélos ?  
- Oui, répondit Lina sèchement, nous étions sensés nous rencontrer dans quelques instants.  
- Et ce rendez-vous est d'une importance suffisante pour nous repousser ?  
- Oui, il l'est. Fut la réponse claire et dure de Vlad qui appréciait de moins en moins ces deux guerriers, aussi puissants qu'ils aient l'air.  
- Si votre rendez vous est plus important que nous, débuta l'homme d'un ton légèrement menaçant, alors..." Il sembla s'adoucir légèrement, comme s'il venait de remarquer une chose qui le rendait joyeux, où plutôt comme s'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose extrêmement amusante, et acheva sa phrase ainsi : "... alors allez-y ! "

Cela provoqua évidemment un profond étonnement chez Lina qui lui demanda même s'il les laissait vraiment partir, et chez sa compagne qui lui demanda expressément :

"Tu es sûr Salamandar ?  
- Nous n'avons aucune raison de retarder ces enfants, Phoenixia, ajouta-t-il avec un ton comparable à la satisfaction du chat qui a capturé sa souris."

Ils s'écartèrent du chemin, les regardant d'un air goguenard, et les trois adolescents ne restèrent pas un instant de plus devant ces types dérangeants, se dirigeant rapidement vers la chaumière de Thélos.  
Ils n'eurent pas trois pas à faire après avoir monté les escaliers pour entendre le savant marmonner dans sa barbe. Vlad distingua quelques questions comme "qui étaient-ils ?" "Comment ont-ils su ça?", et autres paroles nerveuses qui inquiétèrent notre héros, se demandant si les étranges inconnus n'avaient pas fait chanter leur maître.

"Et les étoiles élémentaires seraient la clef ?" l'entendirent-ils s'exclamer tout haut.  
Légèrement inquiets à la mention de ces "étoiles élémentaires" dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler malgré leurs cours, ils s'approchèrent rapidement de leur mentor qui les salua expressément.

"Quelque chose semble t'ennuyer, fit remarquer Lina davantage pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait que pour s'attarder sur les états d'âme du vieil homme.  
- Moi ? C'est que...  
- Ce sont ces deux là, pas vrai ?" Le coupa Garet d'un ton légèrement agressif. "Salamandar et Phoenixia, c'est ça ?  
- Ils sont encore là ? Ils sont vraiment têtus...  
- Te voulaient-ils quelque chose, Thélos ?" Insista Lina qui se rappelait encore des paroles qu'ils avaient entendues.  
- Ça semble être le cas, admit-il."

Les amis l'observèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée, tentant de regarder à travers les arbres s'ils voyaient les deux étranges personnages, comme rendus paranoïaques par le simple fait de savoir qu'ils pourraient les écouter. Lina finit par dire :

"Ça semble ?  
- ... Le Mont Alpha, le temple de Sol... "énonça Thélos lentement." Ils en parlaient comme s'ils avaient vu tout ça de leurs propres yeux !"

Vlad leva brusquement la tête, s'attirant les regards des autres. Il n'y fit pas tellement attention, trop concentré sur des paroles qu'il essayait de se remémorer. Un sursaut le prit alors qu'une voix sans ton, un peu comme inexistante, répétait une phrase qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendue pourtant :  
_"Comment aurions-nous pu nous douter que le temple de Sol déclencherait une telle tempête ?"_

"C'est si étrange ?" Demanda Thélos qui se méprenait sur son sursaut.  
- Oui, finit par répondre le jeune homme, le Mont Alpha est sensé être impossible à pénétrer, ils ne peuvent pas y être entrés, non ?  
- C'est vrai, approuva le savant, personne ne peut entrer au Mont Alpha sans une bonne raison.  
- S'ils sont entrés secrètement, s'exclama une Lina totalement outrée, c'est que ce sont de voleurs !"

Garet afficha immédiatement sa tête des mauvais jours et déclara froidement qu'il fallait immédiatement prévenir les anciens et le village.  
Comme un Garet fâché n'est pas un Garet à ennuyer, ses deux amis s'apprêtaient à le suivre quand Thélos les arrêta.

"Attendez ! Je ne sais même pas si ce qu'ils ont dit était vrai... Nous ne pouvons rien faire si nous ne confirmons pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit !  
- Dans ce cas que devrions-nous faire ?" S'emporta une Lina qui pressentait avec angoisse la requête qui allait suivre.  
- Le confirmer ! Fit Thélos le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Est-ce que tu veux dire..."réalisa Garet" que nous devrons nous infiltrer dans le temple de Sol nous même ?"

Le grand sourire d'enfant du vieillard les fit comprendre que c'était effectivement son intention.  
" N'est-ce pas impossible ?" Demanda Lina sceptique.  
- Pourquoi le serait-ce ?" Déclara un Thélos beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien.

Ils endura les regards en biais de ses trois élèves qui se doutaient que quand leur maître était dans cet état là, il serait très difficile de le convaincre d'abandonner l'idée... et qui se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient répondre à la question du vieillard.

"Parce que le Mont Alpha est interdit ?  
- Oui, nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller, insista Vlad.  
- Nous allons juste vérifier qu'ils sont bien allés sur cette montagne, fit le vieil homme d'un ton badin, ça n'est pas interdit, non ?  
- Tout ira bien si on ne nous remarque pas, non ? Demanda Garet qui commençait à être pris par l'euphorie de Thélos.  
- Je suppose, murmura un Vlad mitigé notamment à cause de cette étrange phrase qu'il avait en tête.  
- C'est vrai, nous ne faisons rien de mal là bas !  
- Ce sera notre secret, déclara Lina toute joyeuse à cette idée, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, finit par lui sourire Vlad qui savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à son amie.  
- Donc c'est décidé !" Déclara Thélos d'un ton conquérant." Tu seras le leader, Vlad, ça marche ?  
- ... Moi ?"

Il fallait admettre que le blondinet avait du mal à admettre l'idée. Il n'était pas le plus bavard, et le prix de la sagacité la plus élevée, bien que la sienne ne soit pas mauvaise, revenait plutôt à Lina, tout comme l'âge et l'expérience étaient plutôt l'apanage de Thélos.

"Si tu refuses, ça risque d'être Garet, plaisanta Lina.  
- ... Je pense que je vais accepter alors, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement las.  
- Eh ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- Ne te fâche pas, Garet, rit Lina, ce n'est de toute manière qu'une petite exploration !  
- Le leader est surtout là pour faire beau, ajouta Vlad.  
- Pas vraiment, dit Garet très sérieusement, il y a de nombreux monstres au temple de Sol... Enfin, je suppose que tu sauras t'en charger ! De plus, nous t'aiderons !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta la rouquine, tu es beaucoup plus précautionneux que Garet ! Rien ne peut nous arriver.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire d'un ton si blasé, bougonna le rouquin en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.  
- Avec ça, je n'ai plus le droit de dire non je suppose."

Thélos avait profité de cette conversation pour s'éclipser, puisqu'ils le virent soudainement ressortir avec plusieurs sacs de sa chaumière.  
"C'est notre meilleure option ! Déclara-t-il joyeusement. Allez, on y va !  
- Thélos, se lamenta Vlad, tu sais que tu es le plus âgé d'entre nous ?  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu as l'air d'un véritable enfant...  
- La voix est libre!" S'exclama Lina en regardant vers le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour rejoindre l'autre coté du village." Les deux "voleurs" sont partis !  
- Tu disais ?  
- Vous êtes deux enfants..."

Ce furent sur ces paroles que le quatuor se rendit vers Val. Personne ne s'étonnait plus de les voir ensemble, chacun savait que Vlad, Garet, et Lina étaient les meilleurs amis du Monde, et depuis que Thélos était devenu leur professeur, il était rarement vu loin d'eux.  
Il fallait aussi admettre qu'il était rarement vu tout court, il passait la plupart du temps dans la chaumière, à l'écart du village. Seuls Elis et les trois adolescents allaient régulièrement le voir, le premier pour lui raconter ses dernières élucubrations dans les montagnes, les trois derniers pour leurs leçons.  
Thélos, de son coté, adorait ces trois enfants. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, le jour même d l'anniversaire de Garet, il n'avait eu cesse d'admirer avec ébahissement leurs progrès, d'une rapidité stupéfiante.  
Il leur avait demandé avec curiosité quels étaient leurs éléments, ce qu'ils voulaient apprendre en premier une fois qu'ils maitriseraient leur psynergie assez pour lancer un sort, et pourquoi.  
_"Je suis du feu, je voudrais apprendre à brûler n'importe quoi, pour chauffer ceux qui ont froid en hiver, et pour défendre ceux que j'aime !"_ Avait déclaré Lina sans hésitation.  
_"Je suis un mystique des flammes aussi, mais je veux surtout pouvoir déplacer les objets, les soulever, n'avoir aucune limite en matière de poids ! Comme ça, rien ne sera trop difficile pour moi !"_ Avait été la réponse de Garet.  
_"J'ai la psynergie de la terre. Elle me laisse le choix, je peux apprendre à me battre, à soigner, à déplacer les choses... Mais je pense qu'avant tout, j'aimerais savoir soigner et déplacer. Comme ça je pourrais aider n'importe qui."_ C'était ce qu'avait timidement répondu Vlad.

Au fond, se disait toujours Thélos, ces réponses lui avaient immédiatement montré la personnalité de chacun d'entre eux.  
Lina, volontaire, déterminée, qui était bouillante et aimante à la fois. Douce et explosive en même temps.  
Garet, toujours prêt, persuadé que tout pouvait être accompli, idéaliste, légèrement têtu et utopiste.  
Vlad, plus calme et silencieux que les deux autres, mais pas moins volontaire, et qui haïssait voir les autres dans le besoin...  
Dans ce dernier cas, le savant soupçonnait que ça vienne de sa mère. Ils ne vivaient qu'à deux, et Dora n'était plus en grande forme depuis la disparition de son mari. Vlad faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, et il ne cessait de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Entre nettoyage, réparations, et aménagements, Lina avait déjà affirmé qu'elle l'avait vu cuisiner également. Il avait confirmé... et avoué que c'était l'un de ses plus grands échecs.  
Depuis quelques temps, Dora supervisait les opérations, donnant souvent un coup de main à son fils. Vlad affirmait que c'est parce qu'elle en avait assez des coins mal lavés et des réparations faites à la va vite, mais la vérité, et chacun la connaissait, est qu'elle s'était seulement rendue compte il y a peu de tout ce que son enfant faisait pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent près du temple, et Lina inspira profondément. C'était le moment qui serait difficile. Passer devant les anciens sans se faire remarquer...  
Garet, décontracté, se dirigea sans davantage de précaution vers l'arbre qui bordait le chemin vers le Mont Alpha...  
Il fit un bond en arrière quand l'ancien Sheldor se racla la gorge, alors qu'il était assis sous l'arbre.

"Vous n'envisagez pas de rejoindre le Mont Alpha, j'espère, fit-il d'un air sévère.  
- Mais non, fit Lina moyennement naturellement, nous... passions juste par là !  
- Le Mont Alpha est dangereux, insista Sheldor, personne ne peut l'escalader sans permission."

Le gros inconvénient était qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de sous l'arbre.  
Les amis s'entre regardèrent.  
Voilà qui n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles...

* * *

Lina fut très surprise d'entendre les plans totalement idiots de ses amis, ce qui la fit plus réfléchir à leur sujet.  
Elle cherchait une idée et entendait des propositions qui ne fonctionneraient jamais de Garet et le mécontentement de son ami qui trouvait toujours des défauts :  
"On peut préparer à manger pour les gardiens, et les réunir dans leur Temple, on aurait la voie libre proposa le rouquin .  
- Mais il faut rester avec eux là-bas si on leur offre, et surtout il n'est pas l'heure de manger ! rétorqua Vlad. Le garde reste à son poste et va manger seulement quand on prend la relève. Sheldor en plus, vu qu'ils nous a vu, saurait qu'on en profiterait. Pour terminer, tu sais très bien que notre cuisine n'est pas du luxe. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, c'est certain."  
Garet s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Thélos fut plus rapide :  
"Ma foi, si on plongeait dans l'eau de la rivière et passions de l'autre côté de l'arbre et arrivons derrière les rochers là-bas, ça pourrait fonctionner.  
- On y a pensé, mais Garet ne sait pas nager, murmura le mystique de terre à l'oreille de Thélos.  
- Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux. Oubliez ça, de toute façon, nous sommes trop près de la cascade, c'est dangereux de passer de ce côté.  
- Retour à la case départ...soupira la jeune fille qui ne voulait plus entendre ses amis se disputer."  
Elle avait une idée en tête depuis tout à l'heure et la travaillait à chaque instant, une idée sans pépin qui ne risquait pas d'échouer.  
Elle n'écoutait plus les autres, mais put entendre le mot "cloche" sortir de la bouche de Garet.  
Ça y était, Lina venait de trouver le plan idéal qui fonctionnerait grâce à une cloche. Elle se précipita pour aller le proposer aux autres.

* * *

"Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne solution ?  
- Je ne vois que ça, déclara Lina avec un sourire, maitre Kerem appelle toujours tous les anciens dans le temple avec cette cloche. Il suffit de la faire tomber pour faire bouger Sheldor !"  
Le groupe se trouvait à présent derrière le temple, réfléchissant mûrement à une manière de passer la garde de Sheldor. Lina venait de trouver comment faire grâce à la cloche qui se trouvait sur le toit du temple.  
Il suffisait de peu de chose pour la faire tomber, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrivait, ce qui fait que le groupe connaissait l'efficacité de cette méthode.  
C'était Garet qui se doutait que la tactique avait un défaut.

"Comment faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer ?  
- Garet, il est temps que tu me le dises... tu maitrises la psynergie pour déplacer les choses, ou pas ?  
- Mais tout le monde va le voir ! Il n'y a que les non mystiques qui ne voient pas la psynergie !"

Lina poussa un soupir, reconnaissant ce défaut.  
"Alors on va utiliser une psynergie plus fine !"

Ce disant, elle concentra une minuscule boule de flammes dans sa main et la projeta contre la cloche, avec juste assez de force pour la faire basculer, mais pas assez pour qu'elle fonde.  
"Comme ça, Garet, ça te convient ?  
- ... Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux..."

Le son retentissant de l'objet fit se tourner chaque ancien. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur du temple, et les quatre enfants (?) purent voir avec satisfaction la soutane de Sheldor disparaitre dans le temple.  
"Maintenant, vite ! "Chuchota Lina." Avant qu'ils ne comprennent que la cloche est juste encore tombée.  
- Lina, murmura un Vlad impressionné, rappelle moi ce qu'on ferait sans toi.  
- Rien, vous ne pourriez rien faire, se moqua-t-elle, alors prenez-en de la graine !"

Ils gravirent le sentier rapidement, se mettant le plus vite possible sous le couvert des arbres pour ne pas être vus. Sans surprise, Thélos suivait remarquablement bien. Le vieil homme avait toujours démontré une hardiesse remarquable et une endurance étonnante, et Vlad et Lina soupçonnaient qu'il n'ait pas toujours été un simple chercheur.  
L'entrée du temple fut bientôt devant leurs yeux.  
Ils purent observer avec reconnaissance les pierres d'un gris bleuté des marches alors qu'ils se faufilaient à l'intérieur.

"C'est l'entrée du temple de Sol !" Commença Thélos tout excité. "Vlad tu n'étais jamais venu ici, pas vrai ?  
- Non, mais je ne pense pas être le seul, admit le blond.  
- C'est une véritable relique des temps anciens, admirez bien !"

Le fait qu'il parte immédiatement vers l'avant après avoir dit ça ne les aida pas à suivre son conseil, car il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser une personne agée seule dans un endroit si dangereux.  
Ah... ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour eux...

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour stopper le chercheur, celui-ci courait droit devant lui sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, et il était évident qu'au vu de la topographie de la salle, il aurait tôt fait de s'étaler de tout son long.  
En effet, on pouvait remarquer sans trop de difficultés que la pièce était avant tout un bassin. Peu profond, mais un bassin tout de même, et la seule manière de la traverser sans se mouiller était de sauter sur des pierres jusqu'à atteindre l'autre coté.

"Thélos, voyons, tu ne vas pas tremper ta tunique ! "Lui cria Lina en le retenant.  
- Mais je dois traverser ! Je suis déjà allé ici, je sais comment ça fonctionne, bougonna-t-il, vous ne me laissez pas le temps d'agir.  
- Les pierres ont l'air glissantes, le raisonna Vlad, je pourrais essayer de chercher le chemin le plus sûr. Ce serait mieux que tomber, tu ne penses pas ?  
- Fais attention à ne pas tomber toi même alors, lui déclara Garet en le frappant amicalement dans le dos."

Les pierres étaient légèrement glissantes, mais leur taille permettait de rester dessus sans trop de risque. Le problème était qu'il ne fallait pas déraper, sinon, la chute était garantie.  
Vlad testa plusieurs chemins avant de désigner quelques pierres.

"Celles-ci sont les moins glissantes, mais le saut final est assez long. Ça ira quand même ?  
- Il faudra bien, s'exclama Lina en partant à sa suite, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix !"

Thélos suivit la jeune fille qui prit soin de rester près de lui le long de la traversée pour éviter une chute qui pourrait être fatale à leur précepteur, alors que Garet, lui, fermait la marche.  
Effectivement, le dernier pas ne fut pas une mince affaire.  
Sur la bordure opposée, Vlad se préparait à rattraper quiconque ne sauterait pas assez loin, pendant que Lina était prête à empêcher un Thélos tout excité de tomber.  
Le chercheur, heureusement pour lui, savait parfaitement sauter loin, aussi il atteignit le rebord opposé sans encombre.  
On ne put en dire autant de Lina qui, au moment de sauter, trébucha.  
Seule la main de Vlad qui se referma sur son poignet en l'attirant vers le rebord où il était lui évita la chute dans le bassin.

Elle resta quelques instants contre lui, tentant de reconstituer ce qu'il s'était passé quand un petit rire la fit réagir et rougir par la même occasion. Garet se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

"On dirait un charmant petit couple, plaisanta-t-il, vous pouvez rester comme ça !"

Ce fut ce qui persuada les deux adolescents de se lâcher, bien que tous deux seraient bien restés dans les bras de l'autre juste pour embêter leur ami aux cheveux roux. Après tout, il masquait mal sa jalousie.

Alors qu'ils suivaient un chemin, entièrement composé de ravissantes pierres bleues, censé d'après Thélos les emmener vers les salles les plus profondes du temple, Vlad s'arrêta brutalement.  
"Que se passe-t-il vieux ?" S'inquiéta Garet.  
- Bruit de chauve-souris... Ça ressemble aussi à une chauve-souris, mais...  
- Où ?  
- Juste devant.  
- Et quel est le problème ?" demanda Lina avant d'apercevoir la bête en question."Aah... En effet...  
- Non, je n'ai jamais vu une chauve-souris de cette taille, et encore moins qui semble sourire en regardant des êtres humains, approuva Garet.  
- C'est un monstre, soyez sur vos gardes, préféra affirmer Thélos.  
- Lina, tu crois pouvoir l'atteindre d'ici ?  
- Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, mais je ne promets ri..."

Elle ne put finir, comme si elle avait compris, la chauve-souris se précipita vers eux en poussant un cri strident.  
La seconde suivante, les trois adolescents se jetaient au sol, et Lina poussa un cri de douleur quand le monstre recommença à crier.

"Ce sont des ultrasons !" Comprit le mystique de terre. "Bouchez-vous les oreilles !"

Il accomplit son propre conseil immédiatement et ferma les yeux en même temps, visualisant un tremblement de terre. Sans surprise, il ne se produit rien, il avait rarement tenté les sorts offensifs.  
Garet, en revanche, tâcha d'expédier une flamme en direction de la bête. Celle-ci couina de douleur quand la flamme la frôla, mais le manque de contrôle de ses pouvoirs se reflétait avant tout dans ces moments.

"Les garçons ! Avez-vous vos armes d'entrainement ?" Demanda Thélos en criant pour se faire entendre.  
- Je crois avoir la mienne !" Répondit Garet sur le même ton alors que Vlad se contentait d'un hochement de tête en évitant difficilement la créature.  
- Comment veux-tu qu'ils l'utilisent les oreilles bouchées ? ! "Hurla Lina qui tentait désespérément de lancer un sort malgré son mal de tête.  
- Lorsqu'elle use de ses ultrasons, cette chauve-souris est obligée d'aller droit ! Si vous la forcez à vous esquiver, elle ne pourra pas s'en servir !  
- Je vois le truc ! Alors je tente quelque chose !"

La rouquine visualisa juste une seconde une petite flamme. Le temps que la chauve-souris l'évite, l'ignoble son avait cessé, et une épée se trouvait sur son chemin.  
Garet étant en train de tenter une flamme également, Vlad faisait de son mieux pour frapper avec précision, mais il lui restait la désagréable impression de brasser de l'air, car le monstre l'évitait sans la moindre difficulté.  
Lina également faisait de son mieux, elle observait avait attention les mouvements de la bête, et finalement cria à son ami :  
"Vlad, frappe à droite !"

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement, et il sentit que le plat son épée touchait quelque chose. Effectivement, ils assistèrent au vol plané d'une bestiole contre le mur du couloir qu'ils traversaient auparavant, et ne la laissant pas se remettre d'aplomb, une flamme l'accueillit, faible, mais suffisante pour la faire fuir en piaillant.  
Le groupe se remit doucement de ses émotions,et ce fut Garet le premier à réagir.

"Eyh ! Ca c'est du travail d'équipe ! Comment as-tu su, Lina ?  
- En l'observant bien, j'ai pu voir que la chauve-souris faisait toujours le même type de mouvements, ça n'a pas été difficile de comprendre qu'il fallait frapper à droite, mais il fallait pouvoir observer de loin.  
- Bon travail tout les trois, approuva Thélos, ah ! Mes jeunes années me manquent !  
- Vu comme tu crapahutes, soupira Vlad en rangeant sa lame dans le petit fourreau qui allait avec, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous.  
- C'est toi qui est trop sage pour ton âge, répliqua le savant, regardez, la salle suivante est là. Je vais en profiter pour vous confier une petite énigme à résoudre.  
- Huh ?  
- La salle suivante ne peut pas être traversée sans réflexion, je connais la solution, mais ce sera à vous de la trouver cette fois !"

Cette fois encore, pour traverser la salle, il fallait sauter sur des pierres au dessus d'un bassin. Mais la grosse différence tenait dans le fait qu'il y avait trois couloirs différents de l'autre coté de la salle.

"Il faut juste trouver le bon chemin, non ? S'enquit Vlad avec étonnement.  
- C'est à vous de voir, répondit le sage avec un grand sourire, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini.  
- Alors... on se sépare et on revient pour dire ce qu'on a vu ?  
- C'est la meilleure solution, approuva Lina, faites attention quand même, il pourrait y avoir des monstres. Je vais à droite.  
- Moi à gauche, ajouta Garet.  
- Il me reste le centre alors."

Vlad revint quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de peu par Lina qui dirent avoir tous deux atteint un cul de sac, et Garet, plusieurs minutes plus tard, revint d'un air fâché.

"Comment ça cul de sac aussi ?" S'étonna Lina."Mais, Vlad et moi avons tous deux atteint un cul de sac !  
- Il y a une énigme, énonça Vlad, il n'y avait rien de spécial sur ces impasses ?  
- Rien, juste des murs après un long corridor pour moi, grogna Garet, un joli piège à imbéciles !  
- Une statue, fit juste Lina sans relever le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir, juste la tête statufiée d'un minotaure encastrée dans le mur... Maintenant que j'y pense, elle devait avoir des joyaux comme yeux, mais il en manquait un... Sûrement a-t-il finit par tomber.  
- Un joyau de ce genre ?" demanda le blond en sortant une ravissante pierre précieuse verte de sa poche.  
- C'est exactement ça !" S'exclama Lina surprise" Où l'as-tu trouvée ?  
- Elle était dans un écrin au bout du petit couloir qu'il y avait sur mon chemin. Je comptais demander à Thélos ce que c'était, mais on peut toujours essayer de la remettre en place."

Le petit sourire qu'ils virent sur le visage de Thélos quand ils parlaient les convainquit d'une chose : ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Aussi, les trois amis traversèrent à nouveau la salle pour rejoindre le chemin de droite.  
Et la tête statufiée était bien là, un œil manquant comme l'avait dit Lina. La pierre à peine encastrée dans l'interstice où elle était sensée être, la terre trembla, et ils durent s'accrocher au mur pour éviter de tomber.  
"Wouaw ! C'était quoi ça ?" S'interrogea Lina  
- Tremblement de terre je suppose, répondit Garet."

Pensif, le mystique de la terre tâcha de se souvenir de cette sensation. Qui sait, ça pourrait l'aider à en créer un plus tard.  
"A part ça, rien de nouveau ?  
- Peut être dans les autres couloirs ?" Tenta Lina.

Ils avaient raison. Le long corridor qu'avait traversé Garet avait comme finalité une ouverture dans la roche qui avait clairement été réouverte grâce au tremblement qu'ils avaient créé précédemment. Thélos sur leurs talons et les félicitant pour avoir trouvé la clef de l'énigme, ils entrèrent avec soulagement dans la salle suivante.

Thélos se précipita immédiatement au devant d'eux, un air préoccupé sur le visage.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Thélos ?" Lui demanda Garet en fronçant les sourcils.  
Ils cherchèrent avec attention ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans cette pièce de si étrange.  
Le sol était fait d'améthystes, dallé par alternance avec ce qui semblait être du marbre. Elle était symétrique. Au centre, vers le fond, une statue trônait devant eux, représentant un homme masqué. Ce même homme était représenté par deux statues identiques sur les cotés, chacune placée face aux adolescents et dos à un mur.  
"Hmm... fit le savant d'un air véritablement peiné, ces deux là disaient qu'un passage secret mènerait plus loin."

Là étaient donc les choses que savaient les deux inconnus et que personne d'autre ne savait, pas même les anciens... Thélos poursuivit sur sa lancée :

"Je suis venu plusieurs fois ici et j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange... Je m'étais toujours imaginé le temple de Sol différemment...  
- Que veux-tu dire ?" S'étonna Lina.  
- Le temple de Sol a été construit en hommage au soleil, il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour le démontrer."

Le soleil, ne put s'empêcher de songer Lina avec un sourire, cette étoile brûlante qui réchauffait et donnait la lumière...  
Elle observa les deux garçons à ses cotés affectueusement. Après ce terrible incident, ils avaient été son soleil. Elle aurait bien du mal à savoir lequel des deux elle aimait le plus, si d'aventure il y en avait un.

Elle interrompit ses pensées en se rendant compte que Thélos parlait encore, et, un peu coupable, se remit dans la conversation.  
"Si jamais il y a un passage secret, alors peut être que... Voyons si nous le trouvons !  
- Il a l'air sérieux, soupira Garet, je suppose qu'on devrait l'aider..."

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le groupe s'éparpillait dans la salle, observant chaque interstice possible, voyant s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit... ce fut Garet qui trouva la solution, curieusement, alors qu'il dérapait et s'effondrait sur la statue de l'homme masqué de gauche.  
Une entrée se dévoila, elle était dissimulée derrière la statue et le mystique des flammes venait de la dévoiler au grand jour.  
"Excellent travail !" S'exclama Thélos avant de perdre son sourire parce que derrière la statue, il n'y avait qu'un tout petit entrepôt... vide...  
- Allons, Thélos, lui dit Vlad en hochant la tête, ça veut certainement dire que les autres statues peuvent être bougées. Le passage que nous cherchons est certainement derrière elles.

Satisfait de sa découverte, Garet tenta de bouger la statue du centre. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait et déçu, car malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait, la statue ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.  
Persistant, il continua à pousser avec acharnement tandis que Vlad, levant les yeux au ciel, poussait sans trop de difficultés la statue de droite pour dévoiler une autre entrée.  
Celle-ci présentait une salle faite de pierres plus dures et communes, salle qui ne possédait qu'une porte en face.  
Ils récupérèrent Garet en lui disant avoir trouvé la sortie, et franchirent cette porte sous les cris excités du savant que Vlad aurait volontiers qualifié de "jappements".

Alors qu'ils s'aventuraient au travers du temple, ils en vinrent à utiliser leur psynergie à plusieurs reprises, pour bouger des objets hors de portée par exemple... Vlad se retrouva à soigner le bras de Lina après qu'elle ait été blessée par une sorte de gelée verte que Thélos avait appelée "Limon", et les monstres devenaient de plus en plus courant alors qu'ils progressaient, appréciant visiblement très peu le fait d'être dérangés dans leur habitat.  
Ils se retrouvèrent poursuivis par des sortes de fantômes qui cessèrent brutalement leur course poursuite quand Lina se rendit compte qu'ils brûlaient dans ses flammes.  
L'énigme de l'œil du minotaure se répéta également, mais ayant été résolue une fois, elle ne prit pas plus d'un instant à être réglée, et ainsi, le groupe se retrouva enfin là où Thélos espérait aller.

" C'est cela !" Jubila-t-il." Nous l'avons trouvé !"  
Il exulta et bondit de joie.

Au sol, le marbre et l'améthyste s'alternaient une nouvelle fois, formant une sorte de cercle autour d'une gravure représentant le soleil, un signe qui semblait briller à la lueur d'un jour qui ne perçait pourtant pas le plafond.  
Ils avaient trouvé le cœur du temple de Sol.

* * *

Bon, ça, c'est fait !

Hope you enjoyed it !

PLEASE REVIEW !


	3. P1  Chapitre 2

**Ce chapitre, honnêtement, est le plus long que nous ayons écrit ! Sur notre forum où nous postons en avant-première, il nous a fallu deux posts pour pouvoir le mettre dans son intégralité...**

**J'espère que l'histoire plait, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous va pas !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de golden sun ne m'appartient pas plus que ses personnages à mon grand regret, seuls les noms des personnages secondaires (et encore, pas tous) sont de moi.**

CHAPITRE 2

Étoiles élémentaires

ou

Comment perdre ce qu'il nous reste soudainement.

Thélos s'avança, regardant avec un mélange d'adoration et d'excitation la lueur dorée qui semblait émaner du soleil gravé sur le sol.

"C'est sans aucune doute la marque du soleil ! Le cœur du temple de Sol."

Toujours aussi empli d'émotions, il se tourna vers les trois amis qui restaient à l'entrée de la pièce, comme hypnotisés par la beauté de ce qu'ils voyaient.

"C'est exactement comme je l'imaginais, ce qui veut dire que ces deux là disaient la vérité !"

Alors que le vieillard admirait sous toutes les coutures la pièce dans toute sa splendeur, Lina fut la première à comprendre ce que ça signifiait :

"Mais, s'ils disaient la vérité, alors ça veut dire qu'ils doivent être...

- Des voleurs ! "bondit Garet." Ils sont venus piller le temple !

- Rentrons au village prévenir tout le monde !" S'exclama Lina d'un ton énervé.

Tous allaient la suivre, comme il est logique de faire après cette découverte, mais rien ne pouvait stopper un chercheur qui découvre quelque chose qu'il voulait découvrir depuis des années. Et Thélos n'aurait abandonné ces recherches pour rien au monde, aussi il laissa échapper un grognement faisant Garet se retourner vers lui.

"Que se passe-t-il, Thélos ?

- Nous sommes si proches, murmura le savant en secouant la tête.

- Proches ? Proches de quoi ?" S'interrogea Lina en se tournant vers lui à son tour.

- Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'au cœur du temple de Sol, faire demi tour et partir..."

Un silence suivit ces paroles, et alors que Vlad fermait les yeux en se doutant de ce qui allait suivre, Garet posa la question que chaque personne qui n'a pas soif de découvertes et qui a toujours respecté la loi aurait posée :

"Où est le problème ?"

Dépité devant cette incompréhension, Thélos ajouta doucement :

"Le temple de Sol détient l'origine de l'alchimie, ce serait du gâchis de..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour la faire comprendre.

"Qu'en penses-tu Vlad ?"Insista le vieil homme en espérant trouver du soutien auprès de son élève le plus calme. "Tu veux aller plus loin ?"

"Thélos, soupira Vlad, il serait peut être plus sage de partir... mais je suppose que tu ne te satisferas pas de cette réponse et que tu décideras de rester là seul si nous repartons... J'ai tort ?

- Non, tu as parfaitement raison mon garçon. Donc ?

- Donc je suppose que nous allons devoir continuer un peu.

- Merci !" Sourit le savant.

- Présenté comme ça, admit Lina, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Je suis avec Thélos, fit le rouquin qui avait regagné son excitation initiale, je veux voir l'intérieur !

- Vraiment ? (Thélos bouillonnait de joie) Alors allons un peu plus loin !"

Les autres approuvant silencieusement, le chercheur leva le poing joyeusement et déclara :

"Alors c'est décidé, allons-y !"

En vérité, ils n'eurent pas plus de six pas à faire que Thélos s'extasiait à nouveau.

Une baisse de luminosité les surprit brutalement alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle voisine de celle où la marque de Sol s'apposait.

Une douce lueur bleutée était à présent omniprésente, émanant d'une gravure placée de façon symétrique face à celle de Sol. La principale différence entre les deux était que ce qu'elle représentait était une lune, et non pas un soleil.

Luna.

Que faisait donc Luna dans le temple de Sol ? *

Une sorte de barrière de lumière formait un triangle, du fond de la salle à Luna, et l'on aurait dit qu'un rideau d'étoiles empêchait d'atteindre le fond de la salle. Pourtant, après un cri de surprise du savant qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce que cette pièce faisait là, il rejoignit le mur du fond sans difficultés.

"Au même titre que Sol est le symbole du jour, cette salle représenterait la nuit ? Ces deux salles doivent être connectées, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Sans doute, répondit Lina sarcastiquement, sinon je ne vois pas la raison de les faire pratiquement identiques !

- Luna et Sol, ajouta Thélos pensivement sans relever la pique, ces deux salles doivent cacher bien des secrets... quels pourraient-ils être ?"

Garet et Vlad échangèrent un regard significatif. Ça allait encore être pour leur pomme, à tous les coups... et il était impossible de dire non à ce vieux savant enfantin...

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire, les enfants, vous voulez bien aller voir au dessus ?

- Et voilà, grommela Garet dans sa barbe, je le savais...

- Je ne pense pas que ça pose grand problème, il ne semble pas y avoir de monstres ici, répondit Vlad en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au plafond.

- Dites moi juste ce que vous avez trouvé !" Insista le vieillard, toujours plus avide de découvertes à chaque seconde.

A peine étaient-ils sortis de la salle que la lueur bleutée se dissipa et que de simples torches devinrent toute la lumière qu'ils purent distinguer.

Un escalier permettait de monter juste au dessus des salles de Sol et Luna, la manière dont Thélos avait deviné que la clef de l'énigme pourrait se trouver au dessus était un mystère, mais chacun mettait sans problème ce coup de chance sur l'intuition du chercheur.

Un couloir se déroulait à leur gauche alors qu'ils pouvaient voir à leur droite le dessus des salles précédentes. C'était évident, ne serait-ce que par le fait que les mêmes gravures qu'en bas se trouvaient aux mêmes emplacements malgré leur position au centre d'un bassin. Des améthystes et du marbre, une fois encore, dallaient le sol des deux salles, et cette fois, entre les piliers de pierre blanche, c'était le jour, l'extérieur, le vide qui se présentait à eux et les éclairait.

La première salle qui était à leur vue, celle de Luna, se trouvait encerclée par quatre statues à l'air légères, et devant chacune d'entre elles, un interrupteur qu'il fallait enfoncer.

"C'est simple, dit Lina après quelques regards à la salle, il faut certainement pousser les statues sur les interrupteurs !

- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner, approuva Garet.

- Justement, souligna Lina, c'est TROP simple...

- Il doit y avoir une astuce, ajouta Vlad, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution... ça se trouve, c'est simplement que les statues de peuvent être bougées et qu'il faudra trouver autre chose..."

Ils entendirent un déclic et virent Garet derrière la statue qui était à présent sur l'interrupteur, le miroir qu'elle tenait se reflétant sur le symbole de Sol.

"Non, aucun problème pour déplacer la statue, elles sont même assez légères pour être déplacées sans psynergie."

Ce fut à ce moment que la terre trembla. Là où se reflétait la lumière, le symbole de Luna se modifia, mais des éclairs semblèrent jaillir de partout.

Lina poussa un glapissement stupéfait avant de se retrouver projetée au sol par un Garet d'humeur chevaleresque.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Hurla-t-il.

- La statue !" Lui cria Vlad en retour" Il faut la retirer, quelque chose ne va pas !"

Garet tenta de se relever pour aller retirer la statue de là où il l'avait mise, mais Vlad fut plus rapide.

L'instant suivant, une immense main gantée repoussait la statue à son emplacement d'origine, et à leur grand soulagement, la tempête se calma.

"Vlad, Garet, Lina !"

C'était Thélos.

Inquiet, le vieux sage accourait vers eux.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- C'était cette statue, balbutia Lina, Garet a essayé de la pousser sur l'interrupteur et ça a créé une secousse...

- Je vois, déclara lentement le chercheur, c'était sûrement un piège... Si vous n'aviez pas eu le réflexe de la retirer, cela aurait pu réaliser une tempête d'une incroyable puissance..."

_"Cet interrupteur... ça devait être un piège."_

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il leur déclama qu'il y avait certainement un moyen de désarmer ce piège et qu'il attendrait de leurs nouvelles dans la salle de Luna.

Le regardant repartir, Lina grimaça :

"Ils nous laisse encore tout le travail à faire...

- Allons voir dans la salle d'à coté, proposa Vlad, on y trouvera peut être un indice sur comment éviter de déclencher une tempête... semblable à celle que l'on a connue."

Lina et Garet le regardèrent presque comme un spectre et Garet lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Je doute que cette tempête ait été causée par le temple de Sol ! Elle était sûrement naturelle !

- Je l'espère, souffla le blond, car sinon, on ne pourra plus appeler ça une mort accidentelle... mais plutôt un meurtre.

- Et je ne le désire pas non plus, gémit Lina, je comprend tes doutes, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas."

La salle de Sol était légèrement différente.

Une fois encore, quatre statues portant un miroir se faisaient face, mais elles étaient dominées par une autre statue, une femme portant un récipient.

Encadrant cette dernière statue, deux interrupteurs en tout point semblables à ceux de la salle précédente semblaient attendre avec impatience qu'on les enclenche...

"On réessaye le coup de la statue ? "demanda presque timidement Garet.

- Au cas où ça re-déclenche une tempête, fit Lina en frissonnant, rien n'empêche de la retirer aussitôt comme la dernière fois, non ?

- On teste, approuva Vlad, de toute façon, qui ne risque rien n'a rien...

- Alors on y va !"fit Garet en tirant à lui une statue qui glissa sur le sol dans un grincement strident.

L'aidant, son ami blond grinça les dents tant le bruit était affreux, mais fut étonné de remarquer leur légèreté.

La statue faisait deux fois sa taille et sa largeur, et sa matière était clairement de la pierre, alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elles pèsent si peu de poids ?

On aurait dit qu'elles étaient précisément faites pour être déplacées ainsi.

Comme pour appuyer cette intuition, la statue s'encastra parfaitement sur l'interrupteur et ils stoppèrent, guettant, serrant les dents...

Rien ne se produit, et ils ne surent s'ils étaient soulagés ou déçus... sûrement les deux à la fois.

Lina regarda en fronçant les sourcils la chose, puis sourit.

"Regardez les gars, le miroir se reflète sur le sol, devant la grande statue !

- Et ?"Demanda Garet sans comprendre.

- Et si jamais on pousse une statue symétrique à celle ci de l'autre coté, le reflet de son miroir se retrouvera au même endroit !

- Quelle importance ?

- Bah, je sais pas, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des écritures qui se dévoilent à la lumière ou autres trucs du genre ? Rien n'empêche d'essayer !"

Histoire de faire ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'avança vers une seconde statue, la plus proche du second interrupteur de préférence, et tâcha de pousser.

Lina n'avait pas la force des garçons, mais sous sa poussée, le grincement ignoble se fit également entendre et la statue bougea lentement jusqu'à ce que Garet se précipite à l'aide de la rouquine, suivi de leur ami blond.

Au moment où ils placèrent la statue là où ils le voulaient, Vlad regardait davantage les interrupteurs comme des socles où les statues devaient être placée.

Comme l'avait dit Lina, la lumière reflétée par le miroir se superposa à l'autre, mais ce qu'elle révéla fut...

"Un... trou ?"

Lina avait dit ces mots d'un ton étranglé, il fallait en effet avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Comment ce trou avait-il pu leur échapper ? Ne pouvait-il vraiment être vu que si la lumière était dirigée dessus ?

"Nous aurions pu tomber dedans par mégarde, souffla Vlad rassuré, heureusement que l'on ne s'est pas aventurés de ce coté.

- Mais à quoi pourrait servir ce trou ?"insista Lina." J'ai du mal à croire que ça puisse être un simple piège pour les voleurs !

- Et c'est un sacré trou, s'exclama Garet, il est si large qu'il pourrait me contenir deux fois, autant en hauteur qu'en largeur ! Donc... on pourrait me mettre quatre fois dedans !"

La description fit réagir notre ami blond qui regarda avec intérêt la large statue représentant une femme portant un récipient sur sa tête.

"Pile la taille, murmura-t-il, et le récipient... Lina, je rêve où c'est précisément le diamètre du trou ?"

La rouquine regarda la statue avec incrédulité et souris.

"C'est exactement ça ! Il faut certainement pousser la statue dans le trou !

- On aurait pu deviner, maugréa Garet, mais il nous aurait fallut plus de temps... Pourquoi tu devines tout, Lina ?

- Négatif, répliqua-t-elle, c'est Vlad qui a repéré la statue ! Mais si je devais te donner une raison... parce que je suis intelligente ?"

Elle plaisantait gentiment, mais c'était ses sourires faussement supérieurs dans ces moments là qui faisaient le bonheur des deux garçons. Car depuis l'incident, il avait été si difficile de rendre le sourire à Lina que même maintenant que c'était redevenu courant, c'était merveilleux pour eux...

Garet pouvait se souvenir des mois qui avaient suivi cette nuit funeste sans problème malgré sa mémoire assez lente. Ils avaient été les plus marquants de son histoire.

Le souvenir de s'être réveillé le lendemain de l'incident, sans se rappeler quand il avait perdu connaissance, la vision de son meilleur ami dont l'épaule gauche était brisée en raison d'un choc violent dont on ignorait l'origine, allongé sur son lit et toujours sans connaissance... Oui, Vlad s'était réveillé plusieurs heures après lui. Le roux avait toujours été le plus résistant des deux.

Mais aucun ne se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il pouvait encore les voir, les yeux de Vlad, autrefois souriants et joyeux, vides, perdus. Cette simple vue avait permis à Garet de comprendre que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Des blessures trop profondes avaient touché ses deux amis, et elles se voyaient dans les yeux bleus de Vlad et dans les pleurs que Lina s'efforçait de dissimuler, en vain...

C'était pour Lina que Vlad s'était remis de cette perte. Garet n'arrivait plus à rien, il ne savait plus les faire sourire comme avant, et ça l'avait brisé, il s'était senti plus inutile que jamais. Voir ses amis dans cet état proche du zombie l'avait vraiment démoralisé, même sa personnalité enjouée n'avait su passer au dessus. C'était le blond qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il pourrait toujours revoir la fois où, soudainement, son ami lui avait déclaré qu'il allait apprendre à utiliser sa psynergie.

_"Je ne sais pas mon élément, mais au vu de mes parents, je serais certainement de la terre. On peut guérir avec cette énergie. Si elle peut me permettre de guérir Lina et ma mère, alors je le ferais."_

A ce moment, c'était la phrase la plus longue que Garet l'avait entendu prononcer depuis des semaines.

Ils s'étaient démenés pour rendre le sourire à Lina, et finalement, après pratiquement un an, ils y étaient parvenu.

C'était timide, au début, mais au fur et à mesure, ils parvinrent à nouveau à rire aussi naturellement qu'avant, joyeux, comme de simples adolescents de leur âge devrait être.

Ils n'avaient pas fait leur deuil, sans doute ne le feraient-il jamais, réalisaient-ils, ils avaient parfois encore le réflexe de chercher après ceux qui manquaient en entrant dans leur maison. Il était impossible pour eux de les oublier définitivement. Mais ils y parvenaient mieux qu'avant, un souvenir joyeux, tous ensemble, toujours dans leur mémoire.

"Allez Garet, montre nous les fruits de ton entrainement !"Gloussa Lina en montrant la statue.

Le jeune homme aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire, ou pour l'impressionner. Aussi il n'hésita pas à contourner la statue et tâcha de la pousser.

Lourde.

Contrairement aux deux autres statues, celle-ci était vraiment lourde et elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Vlad poussa un soupir désespéré et, après s'être placé devant le trou et face à la statue, tendit la main, appelant sa psynergie.

L'énorme main gantée saisit l'objet en le tirant vers le mystique de Vénus, et, sans surprise, tomba dans le trou au moment même où il relâchait son énergie.

Garet le regarda avec incrédulité.

"C'est plus facile comme ça, n..."

Un brutal tremblement les interrompit, mais il s'arrêta bien vite et un déclic sourd se fit entendre, laissant trois mystiques groggy qui mirent quelques instants avant de se redresser.

Vlad fut le premier à se remettre les idées en place, et demanda à ses amis si quoi que ce soit avait changé.

"Ça sonnait plutôt comme si nous avions désactivé ou activé quelque chose, répondit Lina en secouant la tête négativement, mais s'il y a eu un changement, alors c'est dans la salle d'à coté."

C'est en écoutant la voix de l'intelligence et de la sagesse du groupe qu'ils rejoignirent la pièce de Luna, seulement pour ne voir absolument aucune différence.

"Tu es certaine, Lina ?" Demanda le mystique du feu d'un air sceptique." Je ne vois pas la moindre différence.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y en aurait une, juste que Si Jamais il y en avait une, ce serait ici.

- Mais puisqu'il n'y a aucune différence, c'est que c'est ailleurs !

- Où alors il n'y a pas la moindre différence et nous nous sommes trompés dans ce qu'il fallait faire !

- Où bien la différence ne se situe pas ici !"

Laissant les deux tempéraments explosifs se disputer, Vlad regarda la pièce d'un air rêveur. Il ne saurait pas dire comment, mais il sentait qu'il y avait une différence... comme si... comme si le danger était plus loin qu'avant...

Pris d'une soudaine intuition et sans demander leur avis aux autres, il poussa la statue qu'il avait déjà déplacée pour empêcher la tempête sur l'interrupteur devant elle.

Comme la dernière fois, une image différente se refléta là où le miroir présentait sa lumière, et la terre trembla légèrement. Mais il n'y eut pas d'éclair, et l'image se stabilisa après quelques secondes.

Ses deux amis le regardaient avec incrédulité, lui demandant du regard pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais seul un sourire énigmatique leur répondit alors que soudainement, Thélos les rejoignait.

Observant un instant la situation, il fit un bond de joie décidément trop vif pour son âge.

"Tu as trouvé, Vlad !

- Thélos ?"Bondit Lina qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

- Excellent travail, sourit le chercheur après avoir jeté un œil dans la salle d'à coté, d'où vient ce trou ?"

Ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils parlaient du trou dans lequel ils avaient poussé l'immense statue, et Garet s'autorisa à répondre.

"Quand nous avons bougé ces deux statues, le rayon de lumière reflété sur leurs miroirs l'ont fait apparaitre.

- Et Vlad a tiré la statue dans le trou après avoir remarqué que c'était pile la bonne taille, ajouta Lina, tu n'as pas ressenti la secousse ?

- Hum... bon travail tout le monde, fit Thélos sans prendre le soin de répondre à la question de Lina, donc... les statues ici étaient le piège !"

Il savoura quelques secondes l'incompréhension présente sur le visage de ses élèves et ajouta d'un ton triomphal :

"Et les statues d'à coté... servaient à le désarmer !"

"C'est donc ça !" Fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit des trois adolescents à la fois.

"Maintenant que vous l'avez désarmé, tout devrait bien se passer. Je vous attendrais dans la salle de Luna pour le cas où... je vous laisse vous charger de ça."

Après leur approbation, le savant fit volte face et redescendit les escaliers. Les trois jeunes regardèrent la pièce.

Trois statues.

"Bon, une chacun, je suppose, déclara Lina.

- Ça ira pour toi ?"Demanda Garet.

- Encore une allusion à mon manque de force, Garet, et je t'envoie dans le mur pour te prouver l'inverse, répliqua la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers une statue."

Et donc, ils poussèrent les trois statues manquantes, chacune reflétant une autre image sur le symbole de Luna... Et pas n'importe laquelle...

" On dirait... murmura Lina.

- On ne dirait pas, articula Vlad avec surprise alors qu'il poussait à son tour sa statue sur un socle, c'est bien le symbole de Sol !"

Le grand soleil brillait de cette lueur dorée qui émanait d'une gravure d'apparence si banale. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à l'observer avec ahurissement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le symbole de la lune était devenu celui du soleil, mais d'un commun accord, décidèrent de descendre voir Thélos.

La première chose qui les frappa, c'est que la lueur bleue de la pièce avait disparu, remplacée par la douce lumière dorée de la pièce de Sol.

La seconde fut que, comme dans la salle supérieure, le symbole de Luna était devenu celui de Sol.

"Regardez, fit le savant en souriant, Luna est devenue Sol !

- En haut aussi, comment se fait-il que... débuta Garet.

- A votre avis, comment savais-je que vous aviez trouvé la solution ? Tout ce qui se passe en haut se reflète ici ! Mais c'est étrange, ils ont posé un piège ici, et c'est tout ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce n'est sûrement pas tout, argumenta Lina qui ne pouvait pas croire que ça n'ait servi à rien.

- Tu as raison, il y a sûrement autre chose. Nous devons trouver quoi.

- Un instant, intervint le blond, si Luna est devenue Sol, alors, si l'on suit la logique du jour et de la nuit... Sol ne serait-il pas devenu Luna ?

- C'est un bon raisonnement, approuva Thélos, regardons ça !"

Et en effet, ils n'eurent qu'à approcher la salle pour tout de suite reconnaitre la lumière bleue, tamisée, et au sol, le symbole de Luna.

Mais le rideau d'étoiles ne s'était pas transposé, et Lina remarqua bien vite le rayon de lumière qui émanait du centre de la lune.

"Il semble se refléter sur le mur, murmura-t-elle en s'en approchant."

Posant ses doigts sur l'endroit où la lumière se stoppait sur le mur, elle sursauta et recula vivement quand elle sentit la paroi s'enfoncer sous ses doigts.

"Lina, qu'est-ce qu'il... "débuta Garet.

Il ne put que se taire comme tout le monde quand une lumière bleue forma un ovale, puis un autre, encore un autre...

Timidement, Lina essaya de poser ses doigts sur cette lueur, pour voir si c'était sans danger.

Son bras passa a travers à sa grande surprise, mais elle ne cria pas, avançant prudemment... et après quelques secondes, elle avait traversé le mur.

"C'est sûrement ça, approuva Thélos, il faut y aller.

- Hmm..., fut la réponse d'un jeune adolescent blond qui se dirigea courageusement vers le... portail sur le mur, suivit de son ami roux."

Ils disparurent en moins de deux, faisant bondir le savant qui leur cria de l'attendre, ignorant sans doute le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire entendre.

* * *

Le lieu où ils atterrirent n'était en rien semblable au reste du temple.

Une plate forme de pierre turquoise sur laquelle ils étaient se reposait sur une étendue d'eau noire dont on ne voyait la fin. Des lucioles voletaient dans l'air, formant une ambiance féérique renforcée par le doux bruit de l'eau qui ondulait autours de piliers qui entouraient la plate forme sur laquelle se trouvaient les amis.

Des reflets d'une douce couleur violette semblaient glisser sur l'eau à la manière d'un courant calme et tranquille, leur charmante couleur s'accordant avec la pierre inconnue à la couleur insolite qui formait la plate-forme et les piliers.

On ne voyait le bout de là où ils étaient, ni le plafond. Toute la lumière du lieu semblait venir de cette pierre étrange.

Au loin, on distinguait quelques autres plate formes, et sur certaines d'entre elles, une représentation de jeune femme se dressait, chacune tenant un objet brillant d'une lumière apaisante.

Le portail les avait transportés... ailleurs !

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La "porte" d'où ils venaient n'avait pas de mur pour la soutenir, elle sortait de nulle part.

Les trois adolescents avaient beau connaitre la magie grâce à la psynergie, ce genre de magie était nouveau pour eux et leur donna un petit moment le vertige.

Tous trois se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement au bord de la plate forme, observant avec incrédulité et ravissement le magnifique décor, qui restait pourtant légèrement inquiétant à leurs yeux.

Ils se détournèrent de leur vision pour se regarder dans les yeux, le regard impressionné et stupéfait, incrédule dans le cas de Lina, excité pour Garet...

Ils étaient tellement dans leur transe que la voix de Thélos les fit bondir.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Le temps que Thélos apparaisse à leur vue, ils purent dire que le savant était à la fois le plus surpris et le plus excité d'entre eux. Il se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tous les cotés.

"Est-ce que c'est... l'océan ?" Demanda-t-il avec un ébahissement des plus totaux. "Non... un océan a des vagues..."

Garet pointa le mot qui lui était inconnu immédiatement.

"L'océan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une étendue d'eau, infinie, qui délimite la fin du monde !" Déclara le vieillard avec un amusement certain.

Aucun des trois ne parvint à visualiser la chose. La seule eau qu'ils connaissaient était celle de leur torrent, cette large rivière qui passait au cœur de leur village, et celle apportée par la pluie, qui restait sur l'herbe et mouillait les chaussures.

" Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre... Un jour je vous le montrerai !"

Le sourire joyeux qu'il vit sur le visage de Garet lui fit chaud à cœur, et il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer la rêverie dans les yeux du blond qui essayait malgré tout d'imaginer cette scène qui lui paraissait d'une grande beauté.

Le vieillard s'approcha doucement du bord de la plate forme, regardant avec intérêt l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit. Mais après quelques secondes, il se mit à courir, regardant dans tout les sens, s'approchant tellement du bord que Garet se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber.

"Les Étoiles élémentaires... "murmura le vieil homme soufflé. " Elles... elles existent vraiment... Les Étoiles élémentaires existent !

- Tu nous en as parlé, se souvint Lina, les Éléments sont à l'origine de toute chose.

- Les pierres, le bois, même nous, récita Garet, toutes les choses sont faites par les quatre éléments. C'est bien ça, Vlad ?

- C'est ça, approuva son ami, cette leçon là aussi m'a marqué.

- Exactement, approuva Thélos, comme je vous l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, les éléments sont la source de chaque chose. Terre, eau, air, et feu, les quatre éléments... Des légendes disent que les Étoiles élémentaires contiennent l'essence même de chaque élément. Et maintenant (Il fit un grand geste du bras pour englober la salle) ces pierres légendaires sont devant nous !

Son doigt se pointa en direction de l'une des statues maintenant un objet lumineux, devant eux, un peu à leur gauche. La lumière qui émanait de la pierre, puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment de cela, était dorée. Sa lueur était belle, elle donnait l'impression d'être maternelle, aimante, l'origine de toute vie... Vlad sentit son cœur faire un bond en l'observant plus intensément, et Lina pouvait le confirmer, l'impression était la même que quand il utilisait sa psynergie.

"L'Étoile de Vénus, dit Thélos solennellement, la pierre élémentaire de la Terre."

Vénus, mère de toute vie et de tout amour, maîtresse des êtres vivants, de la plus petite plante au plus fort des monstres. La terre, origine de la vie, destructrice, mais aussi bienfaitrice. sa couleur était l'or du soleil, dont la lumière permettait l'éclosion.

Puis, Thélos désigna une autre pierre, plus derrière eux. Elle s'illuminait d'un bleu azur gracieux et doux, une sensation de bien être les saisit, une douceur sans nom, ils s'apaisaient, tout souci oublié, toute douleur perdue.

"L'Étoile de Mercure, qui prend toutes les formes de l'eau !"

Mercure, messager des dieux. L'eau, calmante, qui rendait la vie aux êtres vivants. Sans elle, aucune vie n'était possible, et pourtant, elle était aussi la cause de bien des morts...

Cette fois, l'étoile était à leur droite, totalement à leur droite. Sa lumière rouge les réchauffa instantanément, leur donnant une volonté qu'ils ignoraient posséder, les englobant d'une force qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie auparavant, et pourtant, son aura semblait d'une grande bonté. Un peu comme Lina et Garet.

"L'Étoile de Mars, aussi rouge que le feu qu'elle contient."

Mars, dieu de la guerre et du combat. Son étoile était brûlante, pleine de vie, elle semblait sortir vainqueur de chaque bataille et donner foi et confiance à ceux qui étaient près d'elle. Le feu, qui réchauffait les corps l'hiver, et qui rendait courage.

Ensuite, la dernière étoile se trouva devant eux, vers leur droite également. Une couleur violette en sortait, disparaissant et revenant, semblant s'envoler. Elle leur fit prendre conscience de leur cœur qui battait, elle semblait les traverser, avec une animosité constante, mais pas contre eux. Et pourtant, elle semblait sereine, et elle les calma, ils se sentirent détendus, plus rien ne pouvait leur faire peur.

"Et l'Étoile de Jupiter, qui possède la furie du vent ! ! !"

Jupiter, le dieu des dieux. Un simple coup de tonnerre pouvait détruire la terre s'il était de ses mains, on n'avait jamais trouvé de pouvoirs plus puissants que ceux de ce dieu du ciel. Il faisait ce qu'il désirait, mais le calme de ses représentants était sacré.

Jamais Thélos n'avait paru plus joyeux aux yeux de ses élèves. C'en inquiéta même Lina, qui tenta timidement :

"Thélos... Pourquoi es-tu si excité ?

- Comment peux-tu rester calme devant de telles merveilles ?" S'emporta-t-il."Vous regardez l'origine même de toute l'alchimie !"

Leur incrédulité surprenant Thélos, il demanda d'un ton surpris :

" ... Je ne vous en avais jamais parlé avant ?

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, admit honteusement Vlad.

- Tu dois avoir du mal à tout assimiler, approuva Garet, mais je te comprend.

- La pierre de la sagesse, la Pierre des Sages... Cette pierre domine n'importe quoi... elle peut transposer de la boue en or, elle peut même vaincre la mort !"

Captivés, ils écoutèrent sans dire un mot supplémentaire, suivant avec respect tout ce que disait leur maitre, buvant ses paroles comme si c'était le secret pour vivre heureux.

"Vous comprenez maintenant ?

- Oui, approuvèrent-ils en cœur.

- L'étude de l'Alchimie commence avec la recherche de cette pierre.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, déclara Lina avec les yeux brillants de curiosité, mais elles ont un énorme pouvoir !

- Plus qu'énorme !"S'exclama Thélos" Avec une seule d'entre elles, tu pourrais conquérir le Monde ! "

Il put voir leurs yeux ronds de surprise et légèrement effarés avec amusement, et déclara pour faire comprendre l'origine de ces paroles :

"Maintenant, peut être commencez-vous à comprendre."

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, avant que Garet ne s'exclame avec indignation :

"Ne nous effraie pas comme ça, Thélos ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de conquérir le Monde !"

Les deux autres l'accompagnèrent, faisant sourire Thélos. Les trois étaient des enfants qui avaient toujours vécu dans leur village. Ils étaient simples, peu de choses leur suffisait pour être heureux. Des amis, quelque chose à faire, une famille... Thélos avait juste besoin de nouvelles choses à découvrir, alors il les comprenait. Mais il comprenait aussi bien que certaines personnes rêvaient de bien davantage, et il avait ainsi espéré leur faire comprendre à quel point ces pierres pouvaient être dangereuses dans de mauvaises mains.

"Qui peut dire quelle est la vérité, fit-il doucement, c'est pour cela que j'ai cherché les Étoiles élémentaires, je veux apprendre la vérité au sujet de ces pierres."

Sur ces mots, il sauta sur un pilier en face de lui.

"... Maintenant qu'elles sont devant moi... woow !"

Son pied glissa et il recula difficilement avant de tenter d'avancer à nouveau, puis de faire demi tour et rejoindre les jeunes pour reprendre son souffle. Lina lui déclara sévèrement qu'il devait faire attention, ça avait l'air vraiment glissant, sous entendant sans doute que malgré ses excès juvéniles, il restait un peu trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercices.

"Mais... je dois examiner les étoiles, plaidoya-t-il."

Soupirant, Lina se tourna vers ses deux amis comme pour demander conseil quand un sourire diabolique la prit alors qu'elle disait tout à fait innocemment :

"Demande aux garçons !

- Eeeeeeh ?" Fut la réaction des deux garçons qui devaient admettre ne pas être vraiment chauds à l'idée de s'approcher trop de ces choses pleines d'énergie. C'était le domaine de Thélos, l'alchimie, eux, c'était la psynergie !

Puis ils se regardèrent, observant les faits. Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre à quelqu'un d'âgé comme Thélos de risquer sa vie en faisant ça, et il était clair que le vieil homme ne partirait pas sans elles. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre Lina en danger, et si Thélos voulait s'y rendre sans davantage de protection, ça ne devait pas être dangereux de s'approcher des Étoiles... Ne restait plus que le danger en sautant sur les piliers, et pour ça, il suffisait d'avoir assez de force, d'équilibre et d'agilité. Traduction, il n'y avait plus qu'eux pour le faire... Surtout que Lina ayant lancé l'idée avant tout pour les embêter, elle ne les aiderait sûrement pas...

"Je n'osais pas... vous feriez ça ?" Demanda Thélos avec les yeux pétillants.

- Ils seront très heureux d'aller chercher ces pierres pour toi, jubila Lina, pas vrai, Vlad, Garet ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête rapidement et craintivement, leur regard dirigé vers Lina demandant :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu nous en veuilles comme ça ?"

Sa réponse était évidente : "depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une raison pour vous embêter ?"

Le pire la dedans, c'est qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser, aussi ils acceptèrent sans plus de cérémonie, posant juste leurs armes au sol pour éviter qu'elles ne les alourdissent.

"Merci !" Leur dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Gloussant dans sa barbe pour ne pas se faire entendre, Thélos se rapprocha de son élève le plus proche, soit Vlad, et lui tendit quatre petits sacs.

"Vous en aurez besoin, fit-il sérieusement.

- C'est ce que tu as pris dans ta maison avant de partir, pas vrai ?" Demanda Lina."

Devant l'approbation de Thélos, Garet s'étonna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des sacs en mailles de mythril. Je les ai fait moi même, ajouta le savant avec un brin de fierté, je les avais préparés pour l'occasion, au cas où nous serions sur la bonne piste... Comme quoi j'ai bien fait ! Mettez les Étoiles élémentaires dans ces sacs, et revenez-nous vite !"

C'est comme cela que les deux mystiques se retrouvèrent à sauter en tâchant de ne pas glisser, patinant sur la pierre.

Leur premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher l'Étoile de Vénus, comme elle était la plus proche. Mais pour réussir à l'atteindre, ils durent faire un énorme détour.

Les piliers semblaient avoir été disposés de manière à faire chercher ceux qui voudraient les atteindre, qui essaieraient divers passages avant de trouver enfin un endroit où ils pouvaient sauter.

Ils finirent par l'atteindre, légèrement essoufflés, fatigués à l'avance en se rendant compte qu'il en restait trois...

Vlad posa la main sur l'Étoile timidement, et la retira délicatement de son support, la plaçant avec un respect certain dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Il regarda en direction de Thélos qui approuva.

"C'est ça, faites pareil avec les autres !

- C'est Mercure la plus proche, souffla Garet.

- Entendu."

Toujours avec la même précision dans les mouvements, ils s'efforcèrent de joindre l'Étoile de Mercure et accomplirent le même rituel pour l'enlever des mains de la statue qui la tenait.

"Excellent, leur sourit le vieux sage, continuez comme ça !

Prudemment, ils firent volte face et retournèrent sur la plate forme, hésitant à donner ou pas ce qu'ils venaient de récupérer à Thélos immédiatement.

"Ensuite, Vlad ?

- Jupiter, je pense, dit-il en jetant un œil aux deux autres en quête d'approbation, il faudra faire un grand tour, mais elle est quand même moins loin que Mars...

- Va pour l'Étoile de Jupiter alors.

- Soyez prudents, s'inquiéta tout de même Thélos."

Lina était blanche. Elle regrettait légèrement cette blague pour faire travailler les garçons. Elle n'avait qu'à les regarder pour voir les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas tomber, et elle se mordait les ongles d'angoisse.

Le trajet jusqu'à Jupiter allait se faire comme les autres.

La pierre ondula sous les pas de Vlad qui trébucha légèrement mais teint en équilibre. Garet, en revanche, glissa, et son pied racla le vide.

Il n'y eut qu'un temps, un seul cri commun entre Thélos et Lina, un seul geste de la part de Vlad.

La main du blondinet s'empara du poignet de son ami qui tombait, et il serra les dents alors que son corps raclait le sol.

La scène se stabilisa, et Garet regarda ses pieds qui trainaient dans le vide alors que son bras était toujours accroché à son ami qu'on aurait pu qualifier de "pendu à lui".

Lina gémit et se mit à crier à ses amis :

" Les garçons ! ! Tenez bon, on v...

- C'est bon !"

La voix claire de Vlad la coupa.

" Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Lina, on peut y arriver !

- Ne faites pas de folie, insista-t-elle d'une voix blanche, j'aurais dû venir avec vous...

- Ça va, sourit Garet, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je préfère ça comme ça, au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre !

- Bon, maintenant mon vieux, tu vas lever son deuxième bras et t'en servir pour t'appuyer sur la roche. Si tu glisses, je t'autorises à prendre appui sur moi tant que tu ne me fais pas tomber."

Le bras gauche de Garet, musclé par les années d'entrainement, saisit le rebord, et avec cet unique bras, il s'appuya et se hissa sans difficulté.

"Héhé, elle est pas passée loin !" s'exclama-t-il en riant. "Sans toi pour m'attraper, vieux, je tombais là dedans comme une andouille ! Et si j'avais su me rattraper avec un bras, j'aurais sûrement glissé en me hissant avec le deuxième ! Merci !"

L'accolade chaleureuse de Garet les fit sourire, mais l'angoisse était profonde. Thélos se mordait la lèvre, prêt à leur dire de revenir, de ne plus se risquer là, mais les garçons se relevèrent bien vite et poursuivirent leur chemin, toujours plus soigneusement.

Et une fois devant la pierre sacrée, Garet posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vlad, lui demandant silencieusement pour la prendre.

Le sac en mythril dans la main, le roux prit plus délicatement que toutes les choses qu'il avait un jour prises la pierre argentée d'où émanait la digne lueur violette.

Ils reculèrent, contemplant la statue qui semblait avoir perdu toute sa grandeur maintenant que l'Étoile l'avait quittée et s'observèrent une seconde, partageant la surprise de ne pas entendre d'exclamation de la part de Thélos.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la plate forme où demeuraient leur amie et leur vieux maitre... ils manquèrent de s'étouffer !

Lina et Thélos étaient entourés par deux personnes, et pas n'importe qui !

La mine grisâtre et les cheveux de glace de Salamandar trônaient à la gauche de Thélos quand Phoenixia se tenait à la droite de Lina, dans toute sa splendeur.

"On dirait qu'ils nous ont repérés, se désola Salamandar.

- Je pense que nous aurions dû rester cachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient toutes les Étoiles élémentaires, grogna Phoenixia.

- Vous ! Vous êtes venus pour voler les Étoiles élémentaires !"Bondit Thélos.

- Maître Thélos, s'indigna Salamandar, nous traitez-vous de voleurs ?

- Après tout, renchérit Phoenixia, c'est vous qui avez volé nos informations."

Lina bondit, saisissant la lame de Vlad qui trainait au sol. D'un geste expert, elle l'abattit en direction de Salamandar. Le coup était vif, plus rapide que n'importe lequel qui aurait été réalisé par l'un des garçons. Phoenixia haussa un sourcil, et soupira en même temps que Thélos poussait un cri étouffé.

L'homme n'avait pas même tourné la tête, deux doigts avaient suffi pour stopper ce coup rapide et précis.

Il arracha la lame de la main de sa propriétaire et la jeta dans le vide sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

Thélos et Lina se regardèrent avec inquiétude et la rousse, encore choquée que son coup ait été stoppé si facilement, demanda lentement, le plus calmement possible :

" Qu'allez-vous faire de nous une fois que vous aurez les Étoiles ?

- Ils nous tueront sûrement une fois qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de nous, s'affola Thélos.

- Du calme, fit alors une voix venant de nulle part, vous ne serez pas blessés."

Un jeune homme sortit du portail, soudainement.

Il portait un masque vert qui dissimulait entièrement son visage, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval lâche encadrait ce qu'on pouvait deviner être un visage fin, des mèches rebelles passant par dessus le masque, les plus longues retombant sur ses épaules.

Une cape verte reposait sur son épaule droite, nouée autour de son cou à la manière d'une écharpe, cette couleur d'un vert sombre était omniprésente dans sa tenue, et un fourreau était accroché au niveau de sa ceinture, une épée aux allures banales y était rangée.

Des guêtres marron sur lesquelles de larges poches étaient cousues se situaient au dessus de ses bottes noires. Sa tunique marron était dissimulée sous un gilet vert sur lequel un étrange symbole était représenté.

Il portait aussi des gants, d'une couleur passée. Ils étaient apparemment assez vieux.

Pourtant, il rappela quelque chose aux deux amis et à Lina, même si aucun des trois ne put mettre le doigt sur quoi.

"C'était notre accord, n'est-ce pas ?" Insista-t-il en direction des deux sinistres personnages.

- Oh, mais ça dépend entièrement de la façon dont ils coopèrent, susurra Salamandar au grand effroi des amis et étrangement celui du troisième inconnu.

- Ils seront saufs tant qu'ils nous amènent les Étoiles élémentaires, ajouta Phoenixia, est-ce suffisant ?"

Salamandar se tourna vers les deux adolescents, qui semblaient pratiquement prêts à sauter dans le vide pour aller retrouver leurs amis, et leur dit d'un ton mortellement amusé :

"Vous nous avez entendus, si vous voulez sauver vos amis, il va falloir nous amener les Étoiles.

- Acceptez-vous nos conditions ?" Les interrogea tout de même Phoenixia.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix, grimaça Vlad.

- Non, Vlad !"Hurla Thélos pour être certain de se faire entendre." Tu ne dois pas leur donner les Étoiles !

- Allons, susurra bien vicieusement Salamandar, vous ne voulez pas que vos amis soient en sécurité, maitre Thélos ?

- Quelle garantie avons-nous que vous tiendrez votre promesse si nous vous les donnons ? "Rétorqua le vieux sage.

- Une garantie... "fit Phoenixia pensive." Ah, j'en ai une ! Mais il va falloir que tu retires ton masque."

Le jeune homme masqué tressaillit, et Lina aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le masque. Elle frémit, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se sentait impatiente, comme si un stress soudain lui donnait envie d'arracher le masque du garçon. Une impression de déjà vu... elle... le connaissait !

"C... ce qui veut dire..." Débuta-t-il indécis.

- Mais oui, excellente idée ! Il sera notre garantie."

Il regarda la posture peu tranquille du jeune homme et soupira.

"Au vu des circonstances, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pavel, retire ton masque."

Le choc fut général.

Trois adolescents sentirent leur estomac se retourner, leur cœur bondit dans leur poitrine alors qu'ils essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Lina recula d'un pas, le visage blanc comme un linge, et Garet, regardant son meilleur ami, se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas avoir besoin de le soutenir.

On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de voir un spectre, ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité. Chacun regardait l'étrange homme masqué avec incrédulité et une sorte d'espoir fou qui faisait battre leur cœur plus fort et rapidement que jamais dans leur vie.

Pavel.

Etait-ce possible ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Vlad ?" Tenta de se rassurer Garet." Il... il l'a appelé Pavel, hein ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! C'est ce qu'il a dit, hein ?

- C... c'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi, balbutia l'autre d'un air absent son regard toujours fixé vers l'homme masqué.

- Tu l'as entendu aussi, Pavel ! Mais ce n'est pas... Je veux dire, Pavel est mort ! Ce jour là, le rocher... nous l'avons vu, non ?

- Je..."

Le blond secoua la tête avec incompréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer cette scène qui l'avait hanté pendant trois ans. A la place de son ami prisonnier des eaux se superposait à présent l'image du jeune homme masqué sur la plate forme, derrière Lina.

"Tu t'en souviens, Vlad ?" Insista Garet d'une voix hystérique. "Mais dans ce cas, quel genre de garantie est-ce ?"

- Pavel ? " intervint la voix de Thélos." Lina, n'était-ce pas le nom de ton frère ?

- Mais, l'accident... "La voix la plus hystérique était certainement celle de Lina." Mon frère est..."

- Je vais le faire, fit la voix hésitante du mystérieux jeune homme, je vais... enlever mon masque."

Même s'il était plus mur, preuve des années qui avaient passé, le visage qui se présenta à eux leur coupa le souffle, car on ne pouvait nullement le confondre avec un autre.

C'était sans le moindre doute celui de leur ami qu'ils avaient cru décédé depuis cette nuit funeste.

"Ce... ce n'est pas possible !" Dit Lina en tremblant.

- Est-il... "Débuta Thélos.

Un simple hochement de tête fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçut.

"Je sais que je t'ai causé beaucoup de peine, Lina, dit Pavel d'un ton désolé, c'est par miracle que j'ai survécu ce jour...

- C'est nous qui l'avons sauvé, déclara Salamandar d'un ton fier.

- Nous l'avons vu qui flottait dans la rivière, ajouta Phoenixia plus mitigée.

- Je suis avec eux depuis ce temps, j'ai appris énormément.

- Mais pourquoi ? "s'insurgea Lina." Pourquoi m'avoir laissée... seule...

- Lina...

- Mon propre frère, cria-t-elle en larmes, je te croyais mort !

- Gardons cette touchante réunion pour plus tard, dit Salamandar après avoir toussoté d'un air gêné.

- C'est vrai, fit Phoenixia d'un ton faussement triste, les Étoiles sont prioritaires.

- Est-ce acceptable ?"Sourit Salamandar aux deux amis séparés du groupe." Pavel ne nous laisserait pas vous faire de mal, et encore moins à sa sœur.

- Pavel sera notre garantie, dit fortement Phoenixia en ignorant la grimace de Thélos, alors amenez nous les Étoiles."

Constatant enfin à quel point ils s'étaient approchés du bord, les deux garçons reculèrent précipitamment, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun était légèrement perdu dans ce flot d'évènements qui se produisait soudainement, mais une seule chose restait claire en dehors du fait que Pavel était en vie : donner les pierres était la seule solution pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut leur donner les Étoiles, grinça Garet en tentant de garder son calme. Je... pense que je vais m'en occuper."

Le regard interrogateur et inquiet de son ami lui répondit.

"Et si tu tombes ?

- Je préfère ça plutôt que l'on risque tous les deux de tomber."

Serrant les dents, le "leader" lui tendit les deux sacs qu'il possédait, et regarda son ami les accrocher à sa ceinture d'un air absent.

Garet avança comme un somnambule vers l'autre coté de la plate forme et bondit sur le premier pilier qui était à sa vue. Récupérant son équilibre, il évita facilement de glisser là où la chute aurait pu lui être fatale quelques minutes plus tôt, et allait poursuivre vers ses amis quand une étrange énergie le fit s'arrêter.

Apparaissant de nulle part, comme par magie, un homme aux cheveux bleus se trouva soudainement devant lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien vieux, ses cheveux étaient particulièrement longs et soyeux, le marine de ses yeux reflétait les couleurs de l'eau, et son sourire aurait pu être qualifié de rassurant si on ne savait pas distinguer une nonchalance certaine derrière celui-ci.

"Me permettriez-vous de prendre les Étoiles ?" demanda-t-il particulièrement poliment.

- Alex, tu es en retard, râla Salamandar, c'est un de nos compagnons. Donne lui les pierres."

Presque répulsivement, Garet lui tendit brutalement les trois sacs qui furent pris par un Alex qui le regarda d'un air fortement désolé.

"Génial, grogna Garet, après tout le boulot pour les prendre..."

Il avait toujours en tête la chute qu'il avait faite. Un instant plus tard, et ils tombaient tous les deux...

"Je suis désolé, et je m'excuse à l'avance, commença Alex, mais je vous demande d'aller chercher la manquante."

Malgré l'air indigné qui se peignit sur le visage du roux, Alex fit volte face et commença à léviter.

"Attend !" Lui cria Garet. Vous voulez que nous allions chercher la dernière ?"

Son indignation dissimulait son angoisse, aussi Alex ne résista sûrement pas à se moquer de lui.

"Oh ? Tu ne m'as pas compris ?

- Vous aviez dit que vous libéreriez Lina si nous vous donnions les Étoiles ! Vous l'aviez promis..."

Un air d'indécision peint sur le visage, Alex se tourna vers Salamandar, prouvant bien vite la hiérarchie du groupe hétéroclite qui composait leur frayeur actuelle.

"Non, mon ami. Nous voulons TOUTES les Étoiles élémentaires.

- Alors arrêtez de grommeler et amenez-nous la dernière, cracha Phoenixia."

Garet ne put qu'acquiescer rapidement devant le venin qu'il ressentait dans la voix violente de la grande blonde.

" Merci pour votre bienveillante coopération, nous attendrons le reste", se moqua doucement Alex en s'inclinant avant de disparaitre dans les airs pour réapparaitre sur la plate forme.

Légèrement secoué, Garet parvint à revenir sans encombre jusqu'à son ami qui le regarda d'un air vraiment désolé.

"Pardonne moi Garet, mais... pour aller chercher l'Étoile de Mars... Le mieux est de repasser par la plate forme...

- Oh nooon, fut le gémissement à peine perceptible du roux, mais par où ?

- En faisant le tour de la salle, les piliers sont presque joints, il sera plus facile de passer par là.

- Eh bien... qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la plate forme, sûrement l'endroit le moins sûr de la salle pour eux à présent, ils passèrent sous les regards interrogateurs de tous, mais tous comprirent bien vite la raison de cette rallonge en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle ils parvenaient à traverser la salle quand les pierres étaient plus proches.

Enfin, l'Étoile de Mars fut à portée de main.

Lorsque Vlad posa ses mains dessus, il ne put comprendre quelle était cette voix qui lui disait de ne pas la retirer, et il se sentit hésiter.

Un regard en direction de Lina le convainquit, et il arracha la pierre à son support.

La luminosité diminua immédiatement, et la terre trembla à nouveau, manquant de les faire glisser et tomber.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien, il observa la pierre couleur rubis qui scintillait dans ses mains et la plaça dans le sac qu'il avait encore à sa ceinture.

Mais...

La terre recommença à trembler, plus violemment que jamais. Elle précipita le sac au sol, et seul un réflexe commun des deux mystiques put lui empêcher la chute dans l'eau.

Des blocs de glace semblèrent s'envoler et retomber à vitesse éclair, les frôlant même.

Quand ils purent regarder le sol, l'eau avait disparut, à la place, des fissures lumineuses délimitaient le sol et semblait sur le point de cracher du feu à tout moment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !" Entendirent-ils Phoenixia dire.

- Non, pas encore ! "Rugit Salamandar.

- L'eau... elle a disparu !"articula Lina.

- Sans l'énergie des pierres, réalisa Alex, la chambre s'effondre.

- Est-ce que c'est le "terrible châtiment" dont les villageois parlaient ?"demanda la voix inquiète de Thélos." Non, c'est plus fort, c'est l'alchimie qui se déchaine !"

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait débuté, le séisme cessa.

"Whow, c'est fini, soupira Phoenixia, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?"

La voix de Lina les fit tous sursauter.

"Oh non, gronda Salamandar".

Ce que Lina désignait était un énorme rocher rond qui flottait dans les airs. Si les deux compagnons ne pouvaient pas le voir de là où ils étaient, le groupe sur la plate forme, en revanche, pouvait voir sans peine l'énorme œil qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, au milieu du rocher.

"Ce rocher... il flotte, balbutia Garet, Vlad... tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Il aurait dû se douter en voyant les yeux hallucinés de Vlad qui ne parvenait pas non plus à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il se passait.

" C'est... un rocher...

- Je le sais que c'est un rocher, bouffon ! " S'emporta-t-il.

Il regretta cette crise colère l'instant suivant, mais Vlad ne s'en formalisa pas, ils étaient tous deux sur les nerfs après tout.

"On dirait que quelqu'un utilise la psynergie pour le soulever, murmura Vlad incrédule.

- Serait-ce l'Inexorable ?" Entendirent-ils dire Thélos.

La terre recommença à trembler, couvrant la voix impressionnée d'Alex.

"Un tel pouvoir... c'est incroyable !"

L'œil se tourna soudainement vers les deux amis, faisant crier Garet de surprise quand il vit l'œil. Si Vlad ne dit rien, c'était sans doute parce que la stupéfaction l'empêchait de dire le moindre mot. Puis, l'étrange roche fit volte face, observant le groupe sur la plate forme.

"Wow... murmura Lina.

- Ce doit être le gardien des Étoiles élémentaires, jura Salamandar alors que la terre tremblait de plus belle et que des particules d'énergie semblaient se concentrer autour de l'Inexorable.

- Ce n'est pas bon, grogna Pavel, peut être devrions-nous partir tant que nous le pouvons.

- Mais qu'en est-il de l'Étoile ?"Gémit Phoenixia." On ne peut pas la laisser derrière !

- Je suis de l'avis de Pavel, rétorqua Alex, nous ne sommes pas de taille face à ce gardien.

- L'Étoile de Mars devra attendre un autre jour, approuva Salamandar.

- Mais, et Vlad et Garet ? "S'exclama Lina." Vous n'allez pas les laisser là !

- Oublie les, fit sèchement Salamandar, ils n'en sortiront pas vivants."

Lina le regarda avec colère et peine à la fois. Ce type osait lui demander d'abandonner ses meilleurs amis ? Heureusement pour elle, Phoenixia arriva à sa rescousse... bon, certainement pas volontairement, mais plutôt pour rappeler à Salamandar que :

"Mais ils pourraient survivre !

- Tout est possible, admit Salamandar, que proposes-tu de faire ?"

Alex sourit innocemment.

"Emmenons "Lina" avec nous ! S'ils survivent, ils viendront la chercher. Et s'ils la veulent, ils emmèneront l'Étoile."

Ça avait beau horrifier la jeune fille d'être utilisée contre ses amis, mais elle ravala ses larmes en sentant la main de son frère lui prendre doucement le bras.

"De toute manière, ajouta Alex, Thélos doit venir avec nous, il est mêlé à tout ça.

- Alex, brises-tu notre promesse ?"Demanda sèchement Pavel.

- Les conditions ne sont plus les mêmes, répondit Alex.

- Lina n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser la blesser !

- Je me fiche de ce que vous faites de moi, renchérit Thélos, mais laissez Lina partir.

- Votre bravoure est à votre honneur, vieil homme, sourit Salamandar, mais vous ne pouvez pas aider Lina maintenant.

- Si nous laissons Lina ici, ajouta Phoenixia, elle mourra sûrement. Est-ce ce que tu désires, Pavel ?"

Pavel se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il se tourna vers les garçons, les cherchant du regard, sans pouvoir les voir à travers la tourmente. Il n'aimait pas les abandonner là, mais avait-il le choix ?

Non, c'était les laisser là et prier pour leur survie ou rester et risquer deux morts de plus, car nul doute que Lina resterait avec lui.

"Nous devrions continuer cette discussion ailleurs, Pavel.

- Pavel... "Murmura Lina en le priant de dire quelque chose.

Pavel hésitait encore pourtant, il finit par hocher lentement la tête, causant un étonnement chez ses compagnons.

"Pouvons nous y aller maintenant... s'il te plait ?"

Salamandar et Phoenixia avancèrent d'un pas, menaçants, et Phoenixia bouscula Lina sans précaution.

"Bouge de là, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Ne la bouscule pas, fulmina Pavel.

- A qui penses-tu parler ?"Menaça Phoenixia." Tu nous dois la vie je te rappelle.

- Phoenixia ! "La coupa Salamandar.

Ils s'entre observèrent, puis Pavel entraina Lina avec lui, reculant pour laisser passer les deux chefs du groupe.

"Maitre Thélos, ajouta Salamandar avec un ton ayant repris son calme, vous venez avec nous bien entendu !"

Il fut le premier à prendre le portail, suivi de Thélos, puis Phoenixia.

Lina se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait vu ses amis pour la dernière fois et les appela, les suppliant de rester en vie, puis elle prit le chemin à son tour, la tête haute.

Son frère passa après elle, ne resta alors plus qu'Alex qui déclara sobrement :

"L'Étoile de Mars... Quel dommage que nous devions la laisser... Mais nous la reverrons sans doute !"

Puis, d'un pas léger, il rejoignit le portail, laissant un vide dans la salle dans laquelle ne restaient alors plus que deux adolescents.

Le tremblement se calma légèrement, laissant respirer les deux garçons qui s'accrochaient profondément à la statue qui portait autrefois l'Étoile de Mars. Se sentant légèrement stabilisés, ils osèrent se laisser tomber et se mirent sur la plate forme.

Même s'ils n'avaient rien vu, ils avaient entendu des bribes de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu et avaient bien compris les enjeux. C'était sauver Lina et leur donner l'Étoile, ou abandonner leurs deux amis et garder la pierre avec eux.

En temps normal, nul doute qu'ils auraient demandé conseil à Thélos, mais leur précepteur avait également été emmené, s'ajoutant dans la liste des personnes à sauver.

Garet regarda les piliers trembler avec angoisse. Il doutait d'être capable de sauter dessus jusqu'à la plate forme sans tomber...

"Ça a plutôt mal tourné, pas vrai ? "demanda-t-il à son ami.

- C'est miraculeux que nous ayons survécu, admit le blond en regardant ses doigts presque brisés tant ils avaient serré fort leur unique chance de survie.

- Mais Lina et Thélos, gémit Garet, ils sont partis...

- Et nous n'avons rien pu faire..."

Vlad serra le poing. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait des êtres chers disparaitre sous ses yeux et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Lina, Thélos, Pavel... pourquoi celui-ci les aidait-il ? Ca ne correspondait pas aux souvenirs qu'il avait du brun ! Il devait y avoir une raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi...

"Tu ne penses pas qu'ils blesseront Lina et Thélos, hein ?" Demanda Garet pour se rassurer.

- Pavel est là, répondit doucement le blond, il ne les laisserait pas faire.

- Tu as raison, soupira Garet, tout ira bien tant que Pavel est avec eux..."

Ils contemplèrent la pièce avec un mélange d'effroi et d'impression.

"C'est vraiment terrible, lâcha le roux, ça... va être long pour ressortir d'ici..."

Il se sentait déjà trembler à l'idée de sauter sur ces piliers glissants et remuant comme s'ils avaient le diable au corps.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres épargna la peine à Vlad de répondre, puisque tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol.

Le blond tâcha de se relever rapidement, cherchant un chemin sûr pour sortir de ce traquenard.

" Nous sommes en danger ?" Interrogea Garet.

- J'en ai bien peur, répliqua ironiquement Vlad, l'endroit risque de s'effondrer à tout moment, donc je le crains.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, déclara le roux sans pour autant réussir à se persuader à sauter."

Il fit courageusement quelques pas en avant, mais n'entendant aucun pas qui le suive, il se tourna vers Vlad.

" Ohé, Vlad ! Je suis là ! Il faut qu'on parte !"

Les yeux bleus du blond étaient fixés sur quelque chose à la gauche de Garet, apparemment totalement passionnés par cette chose. Il n'en sortait pas, Garet n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu.

Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un œil vers ce qui causait tant d'attention de la part de son ami et faillit tomber dans le vide derrière lui.

L'œil/rocher se trouvait là, lévitant... L'Inexorable s'il se souvenait bien. Et l'œil retournait à Vlad ce regard profond.

Une secousse plus forte les secoua, faisant sursauter Garet, mais ne tirant aucune réaction des deux autres. Ils semblaient ailleurs, comme si tout ce qui était autours d'eux avait disparu.

Une voix lourde, profonde, grave, résonna. C'était l'œil. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le savoir, mais il sentait que c'était l'œil qui parlait.

"Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?"

Excellente question, ne put s'empêcher de penser Garet, pourquoi tu restes là, Vlad ? C'est dangereux !

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'Inexorable ajouta :

"Cet endroit est devenu fort dangereux..."

La secousse qui se produit à ce moment fit sortir Vlad de sa transe, le faisant sursauter et reculer de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à présent dos au vide.

" Tu es le plus dangereux !" S'exclama Garet persuadé que ce tremblement de terre avait été causé par l'entité qui leur faisait face. Une terrible entité, le gardien de quatre pierres avec lesquelles on pouvait conquérir le Monde !

Il y eut plusieurs secousses d'affilée, et les garçons trébuchèrent, faisant tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas basculer dans le vide qui leur faisait dos.

L'Inexorable ouvrit grand l'œil et se dirigea, toujours lévitant, vers le bout de la salle, et une énergie éthérée commença à grossir autours de lui. Lentement, les secousses devinrent plus faibles, jusqu'à cesser totalement. Les garçons sentirent un soulagement les étreindre, mais il fut bien vite brisé par cette voix sombre qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

"Le volcan va bientôt entrer en éruption... Je ne pourrai pas le revenir très longtemps. Vous devez quitter cet endroit."

Vlad s'inclina, avançant de quelques pas, mais son œil fut attiré par une soudaine lumière.

La statue s'illuminait. De nombreuses petites lueurs dorées s'évadèrent, comme si le support de l'Étoile les avait conservés depuis lors, mais que sans la force de celle-ci, il ne parvenait plus à les contenir...

"Les Djinns élémentaires, fit la voix sombre, ils sont revenus... Prend l'Étoile élémentaire..."

Vlad obéit, sortant l'orbe rouge de son sac, et il la tendit en avant.

L'énergie recommença à affluer autour de l'Inexorable, elle sembla imbiber l'Étoile, illuminant les mains du blond qui la tenait devant les yeux médusés de Garet.

"Remets-là dans ton sac, ordonna ensuite le rocher flottant."

Obéissant immédiatement, le jeune homme remit l'Étoile dans le sac, le nouant fermement à sa ceinture. Cet objet était la clef pour sauver Lina, Thélos, et Pavel.

Aucun ne pouvait deviner à ce moment l'ampleur de ce que l'Inexorable venait de faire. Aucun n'imaginait même ce qu'il pouvait avoir réalisé à cet instant.

"Les Étoiles élémentaires partent d'ici..."

Une lumière à leur gauche attira leur attention. La statue qui possédait l'Étoile de Jupiter s'illumina de la même manière que celle de Mars quelques instants plus tôt, puis, les lueurs s'évadèrent une nouvelle fois...

"Sans le pouvoir des Étoiles élémentaires pour le contenir, le magma commence à couler et cette chambre s'effondre..."

La statue de Mercure, à son tour, perdit les lueurs dorées qui l'encadraient.

"Les Étoiles élémentaires n'auront nulle part où revenir..."

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Vénus.

"Le Monde sera exposé à la menace de l'alchimie.

- L'alchimie ? Une menace ?"

C'était la première fois que Garet osait parler à nouveau. Ils avaient étudié l'alchimie des mois durant avec Thélos. Cette même alchimie serait une menace pour le Monde ? Ça leur était difficile à croire...

"Ça peut être un pouvoir dangereux s'il est utilisé à des fins malhonnêtes."

Comme tout pouvoir, c'était une logique implacable...

" Si les Étoiles élémentaires allument les flammes des quatre phares, ce pouvoir sera relâché. Tant que les phares restent éteints..."

L'Inexorable eut à s'interrompre, car les secousses qui avaient cessé reprirent de plus belle. L'énergie l'entoura à nouveau, mais les secousses ne cessèrent pas. Elles doublèrent d'ampleur.

"Le volcan entre en éruption. Fuyez, maintenant !

- Mais comment... gémit Garet qui se voyait mal avancer sur ces piliers qui menaçaient de s'effondrer.

- Ah... Je vois... Je vais vous aider..."

Une fois encore, l'énergie l'entoura, mais cette fois, sa lumière blanche les entoura également, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de Luna, mais plus aucun portail n'était visible pour rejoindre la salle où ils se trouvaient un instant avant.

Regardant autour d'eux avec incompréhension, ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu se retrouver si loin à une telle vitesse...

Des vibrations se faisaient ressentir quand Garet demanda :

"Cet œil nous a-t-il sauvés ?

- Sans le moindre doute..."

Une secousse se fit alors brutale... Finalement, ils n'étaient peut être pas si loin que ça !

"Sortir d'ici, se souvint Garet, prêt à courir."

Ils devaient rejoindre la sortie, et vite !

Et ils fuirent, sans se concerter, ils connaissaient la route.

Leurs pieds raclaient le sol alors qu'ils voyaient des pierres tomber sur leurs cotés.

"Garet !" Hurla Vlad soudainement.

Cela sauva la vie au roux qui, dans son urgence, n'avait pas vu le monstre qui se précipitait vers eux.

Il glissa et se laissa tomber, évitant un coup de griffe mortel.

Vlad se maudit pour ne pas avoir emmené son épée avec lui pour chercher les Étoiles. ils étaient tous les deux désarmés, dans un lieu empli de monstres et sur le point de s'écrouler.

Le monstre s'acharnait sur Garet, l'attaquant alors qu'il ne pouvait que rouler sur le coté pour l'esquiver.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

Le tremblement...

Vlad eut à peine conscience de sa psynergie qui l'entourait. La secousse se fit brutale, forte, un morceau du sol s'éleva soudainement, heurtant la créature qui s'effondra, choquée.

L'énorme fissure faisait peur à voir. Le blondinet, allait s'effondrer de stupeur quand son ami lui saisit le bras, le tirant derrière lui.

"C'est la première fois que je suis reconnaissant à ces secousses ! Je suis un miraculé pour qu'elle ne m'ait pas touché !"

Vlad regardait ses mains avec appréhension. Est-ce que c'était lui qui était parvenu à user de ses pouvoirs ? Ou était-ce juste une autre manifestation de la force de la nature ?

Il n'y réfléchit pas deux fois, ça attendrait !

Arrachant son bras de la poigne de Garet, il poursuivit sa course, passant devant une débandade de monstres affolés qui ne pensèrent heureusement pas à les attaquer.

Ils couraient !

Le sol s'effondrait sous leurs pas, et ils courraient, de toutes leurs forces, faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour atteindre l'entrée.

"Vlad, l'entrée est là bas ! "S'exclama Garet.

Un sourire les prit, nerveusement, avant de se dissiper à la vue de ce qui les attendait.

Toute l'entrée du temple s'était effondrée, et l'éboulement rendait l'entrée impraticable.

"Ce n'est pas possible, paniqua Garet, comment on peut faire ?"

Vlad posa sa main sur la roche, tentant de trouver une faille, n'importe quoi ! La panique lui serra la gorge, l'urgence de la situation lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Il voyait le jour à travers les pierres, il pouvait voir l'extérieur ! Juste devant eux, leur salut était juste devant eux !

Une fois encore, sa psynergie l'entoura. Mais cette fois il en eut conscience, et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Il pouvait revoir son père, disparaitre une seconde et réapparaitre un peu plus loin.

_"Ce n'est pas une psynergie que l'on contrôle aisément, avait-il dit, elle est spécifique à la terre, mais généralement elle ne se montre qu'en cas de grand danger, et il est impossible d'aller trop loin. De plus, elle ne peut s'utiliser que pour se rendre à l'extérieur, autrement, rencontrer un mur serait trop risqué._

_- Et comment as-tu fait à l'instant ?_

_- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, mon fils, avait-il rit."_

"Garet, accroche toi à moi, fit-il entre ses dents.

- Que...

- Ne discute pas !"

A peine sentait-il que la main de son ami saisissait son vêtement qu'il relâcha l'énergie qui l'entourait. Un défilement de lumière sembla les envelopper pendant un court instant, et il ressentit avec effroi sa force diminuer à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'était pas au niveau pour utiliser une telle technique !

Mais sans ça ils étaient fichus ! La douleur se fit lancinante, lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

Soudainement, il ressentit la présence de l'Étoile.

Elle était à ses cotés, elle l'encourageait.

"Vas-y lui, disait-elle, tu peux le faire ! Maintenant ! !"

Il poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol.

C'était de la terre. Ils étaient sortis...

Il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre les idées en place, mais la main de Garet, toujours serrée, l'aida à se redresser légèrement.

"Comment t'as fait ça, vieux ? C'était quoi ?

- Une technique propre à la psynergie de terre, haleta-t-il, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à l'utiliser un jour...

- Eyh, t'as l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer, ça va ?

- C'est juste... épuisant... Je ne suis pas au niveau pour l'utiliser facilement, ouh...

- Ola ! T'effondre pas sur le chemin ! On n'est pas encore en sureté ! Tiens le coup, je vais t'aider à avancer."

La descente vers le village fut comme un rêve pour Vlad tant il lui était impossible de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. L'épaule solide de son ami le soutenait à un point qu'il sentait à peine ses pieds frôler le sol.

Tout tournait autour de lui, et il entendait à peine les mots qui lui étaient dits. La descente des escaliers menant au temple le ramena enfin à la réalité, et il reprit à peu près ses esprits.

Ses jambes semblaient à peine le soutenir, mais il insista tout de même pour marcher.

"Ça va, je vais mieux. Je saurai marcher.

- N'en fais pas trop, vieux. J'aurais l'air bien stupide si tu t'effondrais tout à coup."

Mais rien n'est plus têtu qu'un mystique de Vénus qui ne veut pas inquiéter les gens, et finalement, il fut autorisé à marcher à coté de Garet.

* * *

Devant le temple, les villageois attendaient, impatiemment. Ils avaient entendu l'éruption, et tous étaient inquiets, attendant avec hâte que maitre Kerem les rassure.

"Je pensais que le Mont Alpha était endormi, soupira le vieux maitre.

- Est-ce que mon petit fils ira bien ?"S'inquiéta le grand père de Garet en oubliant une seconde son statut de maire.

- Grand-père, murmura Kay, nous ne savons même pas s'il est là-haut.

- Mais grande sœur, s'exclama Aaron** le petit frère de Garet et plus jeune de la famille, quelqu'un l'a vu gravir le Mont Alpha avec ses amis !

- Ils étaient dans les alentours pendant mon tour de garde... je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils aient profité de la chute de la cloche pour y aller, renchérit Sheldor.

- Vlad et Garet étaient allés chez Mr Thélos, murmura Dora.

- Ne disaient-ils pas qu'ils étudiaient l'alchimie ?"demanda le maire

- Si, approuva Dora, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec cette éruption ?"

La terre trembla sur leurs pieds, leur donnant un avant gout de ce qu'avaient subi les adolescents pendant de nombreuses et longues minutes.

A cet instant, les deux amis finissaient de descendre les escaliers qui les menaient au village. Remarquant en blêmissant le comité d'accueil, ils s'observèrent d'un air inquiet.

Ils venaient d'échapper à l'écroulement d'un bâtiment, à l'éruption d'un volcan... mais la colère de leurs parents les inquiétait encore, et peut être même davantage.

"Même ta mère est là, gémit Garet, qu'en penses-tu, on remonte ?

- Où qu'on aille, on n'en réchappera pas... Peut-être qu'on a plus de chances par le haut..."

Un regard suffit, ils firent demi-tour... quand la voix aiguë d'Aaron les interpella.

"Garet ! ! !

- Trop taaard, geignit le roux en se retournant.

- Vlad !"

La voix de sa mère fit monter la culpabilité dans le cœur du jeune garçon, et il fit volte face également, affrontant ce qu'il craignait être un regard déçu et fâché.

Mais tous deux ne virent qu'un air rassuré dans les yeux de chaque personne qui les attendait.

"Vous êtes saufs !" S'exclama maître Kerem.

- Venez tous les deux !" Fit le maire en tentant de prendre un ton fâché qui ne parvint pas à surpasser l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Obéissant, ils rejoignirent l'attroupement avec la tête honteusement baissée.

"Où étiez-vous ?" Gronda le maire en tentant de calmer les tremblements dans sa voix.

- Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda maître Kerem en voyant leurs visages fermés.

Aucun des deux n'eut le courage de répondre. Les deux, maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, se sentaient épuisés et n'avaient qu'une envie : dormir et prier pour que toute cette journée n'ait été qu'un rêve. La voix de Dora les "réveilla", alors qu'elle leur demandait doucement si Lina et Thélos étaient avec eux.

"Oui, avoua Vlad en fixant ses pieds, ils ont été...

- ... enlevés, acheva Garet en contemplant une fourmi noyée sous l'herbe.

- Enlevés ? "S'affola son grand-père" Mais par qui ?

- Ils sont... Ils ne viennent pas d'ici... "Vlad essayait d'expliquer sans vraiment y réussir. Sa tête recommençait à lui tourner horriblement et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. La fatigue revenait à présent qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité.

- Ca m'a l'air fort compliqué, marmonna Kerem en regardant Garet aider son ami à tenir debout, je crois que vous devriez nous expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette montagne... Suivez moi dans le temple, tous les deux. Quelqu'un pourrait-il aider V..;

- Je peux y arriver."

Maître Kerem, surpris de l'interruption, regarda le jeune garçon avec étonnement. Il était couvert de poussière et de sueur, ses habits comme ceux de son ami était totalement crottés, et l'épuisement était nettement visible sur son visage. Mais une détermination sans faille se lisait dans ses yeux. Une volonté à toute épreuve.

"Je peux marcher." Déclara Vlad en se détachant lentement de Garet.

- Tu m'as dit ça il n'y a pas dix minutes, grogna Garet, tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Je tiendrais, assura-t-il, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Maître Kerem ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappellerait toujours de Kyle, la première fois qu'il avait su utiliser une technique qui lui permettait de se téléporter à une petite distance. C'était le même visage épuisé, et la même détermination à tenir debout sans aide. La seule différence, c'est que le père souriait quand le fils affichait une mine grave.

Suivi des deux garçons, des anciens, du maire, et de Dora, ils entèrent dans le temple sous les grondements du volcan.

* * *

Notes :

*Au départ, le chapitre 1 devait se finir là... je ne sais pas si c'est mieux comme ça, dites ce que vous en pensez.

** Il ne me semble pas que les noms des frères et sœurs de Garet soient mentionnés dans la version française, mais leurs noms anglais étant Kay et Aaron, je me permet de les nommer ainsi.

**Encore un chapitre sorti, le suivant suit tout de suite !**


	4. P1  Chapitre 3

**Comme promis, tout de suite après le 2, voici le chapitre 3 !**

CHAPITRE 3

Le Djinn

ou

La façon de se faire des amis très utiles.

"Nous n'avions pas idée, murmura le maire à l'entente du récit des garçons, le vrai Temple...  
- Et Lina et Thélos sont prisonniers ?" S'inquiéta Dora.  
- En effet, admit Vlad, nous les avons vus se faire enlever.  
- Emmenés contre leur gré, gémit la grande dame, quelle horreur !  
- Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent être sauvés ?" Demanda leur second ancien, Eramael.  
- Bien entendu !" S'exclama Garet d'un ton indigné.  
- Le frère de Lina, Pavel, les protègera, n'est-ce pas ?"Ajouta Sheldor.  
- Que se passe-t-il, grand maître, demanda soudainement le maire à Kerem, vous avez été silencieux depuis le début.  
- C'est comme si vous étiez à des kilomètres, renchérit Dora."

Maître Kerem se tourna vers eux, frottant sa longue barbe blanche.  
"Ce rocher lévitant, celle qui vous est apparue... "Commença lentement le grand sage.  
- Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
- Je l'ai déjà vu... dans mes rêves"

Nous ne dirons pas que la surprise fut à son comble. Chacun savait que le grand maître avait des visions, et parfois celles-ci montraient l'avenir. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, espérant être éclaircis sur cet oeil.  
"Dans mon esprit, il est apparu... encore là, à l'instant... Il m'a parlé...  
- Vous venez de le voir ? "S'étonna Garet.  
- Il s'agit de l'Inexorable, le gardien des Etoiles élémentaires. Il m'a dit ce qui vous était arrivé dans le temple de Sol.  
- Et que dit l'Inexorable au sujet de l'éruption ? "L'interrogea le grand-père de Garet.  
- Est-ce que le volcan détruira Val ?" Ajouta Dora d'un ton inquiet.

Maître Kerem ferma les yeux et se concentra, l'énergie éthérée des anciens l'englobant avant de se dissiper dans les airs.  
"Il est impossible de stopper l'éruption, dit-il d'un ton grave.  
- Oh non...  
- Est-ce que Val sera... "commença Sheldor.  
Le grand sage hocha négativement la tête, tentant un sourire rassurant.  
"Val s'en sortira indemne. L'Inexorable empêchera la lave de nous atteindre."

Alors que le soulagement les étreignait, maitre Kerem se concentra à nouveau, leur faisant comprendre qu'il communiquait à nouveau avec l'Inexorable.  
"Qu'y-a-t-il cette fois ?" L'interrogea le maire.  
- Le village ne sera vraiment pas détruit, hein ?" Demanda Dora qui redoutait une incompréhension de Kerem quand aux paroles de leur protecteur.  
- Non... mais quelque chose de bien pire que la destruction de Val nous guette...  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ?" Demanda Garet en frissonnant.  
- Tu as déjà oublié, Garet, murmura Vlad si bas que seul son ami l'entendit, cette histoire de phares...  
- Une terrible puissance, déclara le grand maître, les gemmes, les Etoiles élémentaires contiennent un pouvoir extraordinaire.  
- ... Et Val gardait ces gemmes ? Questionna le maire."

"Mais comment auraient-ils pu les protéger efficacement sans savoir qu'elles étaient là ?" Songeait Vlad. La réponse lui vint immédiatement :  
Ils ne pouvaient pas, mais ils le pouvaient mieux qu'en le sachant. Car le savoir faisait courir le risque d'un lapsus qui l'aurait révélé, et plus encore, le risque qu'une personne mal intentionnée les rejoigne...  
Mais malgré toutes ces précautions...  
"Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui", se dit-il amèrement.

"Oui, répondit maître Kerem, les phares élémentaires pourraient relâcher ce pouvoir sur le Monde. Une fois que le pouvoir entier de ces gemmes sera relâché, le Monde sera..."  
Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que chacun la comprenne.  
Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce, les faisant digérer cette lourde information, ce danger qui les menaçait tellement...

Ce fut Dora qui brisa le silence, demandant de sa voix douce :  
"L'Inexorable veut que nous ramenions ces gemmes, pas vrai ?  
- Le Monde... "débita maître Kerem comme s'il répétait ce qu'on lui disait." ... est entre nos mains. Le sauver ou le détruire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ne pas agir amènera sa destruction."

Une fois encore, un lourd silence suivit ces paroles. Agir, certes, mais quoi faire ?  
Vlad et Garet se sentaient trembler légèrement. Il n'avaient jamais imaginé une histoire de cette ampleur quand ils étaient partis à la recherche de la preuve de la culpabilité des deux inconnus...

"Nous ne pouvons attendre d'être sauvés, déclara Kerem d'une voix forte, nous devons nous sauver nous même."  
Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, comme s'il pressentait que l'on pouvait y faire quelque chose. L'Étoile, une fois encore, sembla parler à son porteur, lui rendant espoir, lui murmurant des mots rassurants qu'il ne parvint pourtant pas à saisir.  
Malgré cette incompréhension, une bouffée de chaleur lui traversa la corps, et il se sentit mieux.  
"Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?" Insista Dora.

Maître Kerem s'avança dignement avant de se placer face aux deux adolescents qui le fixaient avec ces yeux fatigués, encore secoués. L'étincelle qu'il voyait à l'intérieur le ravit et il inclina la tête comme en approbation à la question muette qu'il y lisait.  
"Récupérer les Étoiles est leur destin, dit-il solennellement, et leur destin à eux seuls parmi nous.  
- Suggérez-vous que nous placions le Monde, s'exclama une Dora incrédule, entre les mains de Vlad et Garet ?  
- Garet n'est qu'un enfant !" Cria le maire." Vous ne pouvez pas lui confier un tel fardeau !  
- Et Vlad a le même âge, rappela Eramael tout bas."

Eux mêmes ouvraient de grands yeux effarés à ce discours. Ça leur semblait si improbable... Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé le voyage de leur existence complète !  
Mais c'était poursuivre les voleurs...  
" L'Inexorable a parlé, déclara maître Kerem, vous partagez tous deux cette responsabilité."

C'était vrai, c'était leur faute si les Étoiles avaient été volées. S'ils avaient ignoré les voleurs, s'ils avaient su stopper la soif de connaissance de Thélos, alors ils n'auraient pas pénétré le temple de Sol. Salamandar et Phoenixia étaient apparemment venus demander de l'aide à Thélos car ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver la clé de l'énigme du temple...  
"Maintenant, acheva le grand maître, vous devez tous deux prendre une décision !  
- ... Je ne sais pas, admit Garet en baissant les yeux, Vlad... décide pour moi."

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux. Voyager, ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, encore moins pour une raison aussi grave que la sauvegarde du Monde...  
Mais l'image de Lina se forma dans son esprit. Pas l'image de son visage en larmes, le dernier qu'il avait vu d'elle, mais son visage souriant, lorsqu'elle riait aux plaisanteries de Garet. Thélos aussi, sa tête passionnée et attendrie alors qu'il leur donnait des leçons... Et Pavel, autrefois, quand ils jouaient toujours à quatre.  
Ces temps avaient-ils une chance de revenir ?  
Non... Pas tels quels... Mais quelque chose de proche était possible. Alors...  
"Vlad, acceptes-tu cette responsabilité ?  
- Nous y irons, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, nous... récupèrerons les Étoiles, maître Kerem."

Ses paroles n'avaient souffert que de peu d'hésitation. Kerem sourit en voyant cette étincelle, ce désir de vivre qui brillait dans leurs pupilles, à tous les deux. Ils reviendraient sains et saufs... C'était certain.  
" Tu acceptes ? Demanda timidement Garet qui n'en revenait pas vraiment." Ça veut dire que...  
- Tu as laissé Vlad choisir à ta place, lui rappela son grand-père, il n'y a pas à discuter davantage.  
- C'est vrai, se souvint Garet."

Le grand sage fit volte face, s'agenouillant devant l'autel et se positionnant en posture de prière.  
"Inexorable, énonça-t-il lentement, ces deux là ont accepté votre requête. Donnez-nous votre prochain ordre !"

Une lumière éblouissante s'imposa soudainement dans la pièce. Entre leurs yeux à demi fermés par l'éblouissement, ils purent distinguer le rocher qui les dévisageait.  
_"Vous êtes braves d'accepter cette quête. Je vous observerai. Choisissez votre destin avec sagesse, jeunes garçons..."_  
La lumière diminua lentement alors que l'œil disparaissait petit à petit.

"C'était... "finit par murmurer Dora une fois revenue de sa surprise"... l'Inexorable...  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ?" Demanda le maire.

Il écopa un regard stupéfait des deux adolescents. Était-il possible que personne n'ait entendu ce qu'il leur avait dit ?  
Ou bien les problèmes d'oreille de son grand-père se révélaient, aurait plaisanté Garet.  
La vérité n'était pas de ces deux là.  
Un autre message avait été transmis à Kerem.  
"Pavel doit allumer les phares... Trouvez les... l'Étoile élémentaire vous guidera..."

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un n'ose ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, de peur de briser la sorte de transe dans laquelle les évènements les avaient placés... Ce fut Garet.  
"... E... et donc ?  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Dora, que devront-ils faire là-bas ?  
- Il y a sûrement autre chose que vous devez leur dire, grand maître, insista le maire.  
- ... Les élémentaires ! "S'exclama Kerem comme si quelque chose lui revenait." Trouvez les Djinns élémentaires ! Ils vous aideront.  
- Rien d'autre ?" Voulut être sûr Garet.  
- C'est tout.  
- C'est tout, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?  
- Non, c'est tout, monsieur le maire. Nous laissons le reste entre vos mains,Vlad, Garet..."

Sur ces mots, le vénérable sage sortit du temple d'une démarche impériale et sereine.  
Tous se tournèrent alors vers les deux anciens qui sursautèrent. Eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à un fait d'une telle importance. L'idée les inquiétait terriblement, et ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être interrogés à ce sujet. Eramael trouva une solution qu'il s'empressa de partager.  
"E... eh ! C'est presque l'heure de la méditation, non ?  
- C'est vrai, le remercia Sheldor avec un sourire rassuré, allons donc méditer !

Ils sortirent à toute vitesse, même trop vite pour que ça soit naturel, leurs longues capes violettes flottant derrière eux le démontrant.  
"Mais à quoi servent-ils ? "s'emporta le maire." Envoyer des enfants à la mort sans aide ni même une direction.  
- C'est bon, tenta de le rassurer Vlad, nous saurons nous en sortir ! Il nous suffira de nous renseigner.  
- Je suis d'accord avec le maire, intervint Dora, mais... ils ne nous ont pas donné d'autre choix...  
- Alors, fit le maire d'un ton craintif, quand devront-ils partir ?  
- ... Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre, dit Dora d'un ton las.  
- Demain alors, proposa le maire comme si ça lui arrachait le cœur ce qui n'était sûrement pas loin de la vérité.  
- Oui... demain..."

* * *

La nuit passa trop vite à leur goût. Ils auraient aimé ne jamais se réveiller, laisser leur corps fourbu se reposer pendant des jours, oublier ce cauchemar que venait de devenir leur existence.

Milly et Josef, les deux plus jeunes enfants de Val, regardaient avec étonnement l'attroupement devant l'arche de sortie de Val.  
"Pourquoi tout le monde est à la porte ?" demanda la petite Milly.  
- Tu ne sais pas ?" s'étonna Josef. "Vlad et Garet partent en voyage !  
- Waa, j'aimerais aller avec eux !"Fit Milly les yeux pétillant.  
- J'ai entendu dire que ça allait être dangereux ! "la prévint son ami.  
- Alors... tout le monde est là pour dire au revoir ?"

Un chient aboya, partant à la suite d'un papillon...  
La journée était splendide, un soleil brûlant envoyait ses chauds rayons sur le village et faisait resplendir la nature comme jamais.  
Les enfants regardaient avec fascination ces deux garçons qu'ils avaient toujours admiré, tous étaient là pour leur souhaiter bonne chance... tous sauf...  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Josef en voyant l'expression surprise de Milly.  
- C'est bizarre, la mère de Vlad n'est pas là pour le voir partir !  
- ... C'est vrai, elle n'est pas là..."  
Milly se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être la cause d'une telle absence... Vlad serait sûrement triste de ne pas voir sa mère avant son départ, pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ?  
Tant pis, se dit-elle, j'irais lui dire au revoir moi même !  
- Dis, nous devrions aller dire au revoir ! "S'exclama-t-elle revigorée à cette idée.  
- Tu as raison !" répondit son ami en partant immédiatement en direction de l'attroupement suivi par la petite fille.

- Nous comptons sur vous, disait maître Kerem.  
- Ne buvez pas l'eau qui sent mauvais, leur recommanda Kay, et prenez ça avec vous !"

Elle leur donna un paquet entier d'herbes médicinales. Travaillant souvent au temple, elle en avait appris des techniques de guérison à partir de plantes. A l'intérieur de la boite, Vlad pouvait voir une description avec le nom de chaque plante qui pouvait soigner. Un tel travail était impressionnant, mais connaissant la sœur de son ami, il se doutait bien qu'elle l'avait accomplit à la nouvelle de leur départ... Elle se soucierait toujours de Garet, comme la bonne grande sœur qu'elle était.  
"Je sais qu'il ne faut pas boire l'eau croupie sœurette, râla Garet.  
- Merci beaucoup Kay, je suis sûr que ça nous sera vraiment utile ! "Le coupa le blond en lui jetant un œil sévère.  
- N'écoute pas cet entêté, Vlad, rit Aaron, c'est un vrai porc qui mangera tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main !"

Il y eut plusieurs rires, mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas vrai alors Garet ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était gourmand, mais pas à ce point, et ça faisait des années qu'on le charriait à ce sujet.  
"Dora est en retard, dit alors évasivement Eramael.  
- Ah, c'est vrai !" Ajouta le petit frère de Garet. " Vlad, tante Dora m'a demandé de te donner ça !"

Personne ne savait pourquoi Aaron appelait Dora "tante", mais il l'avait toujours fait. Il fallait bien dire que le petit garçon aimait profondément Dora, il profitait souvent des jours où Garet allait chercher son ami pour l'accompagner et rester, à l'aider à cuisiner, faire le ménage, ou juste discuter...  
Cependant, le présent que Dora offrait à son fils était d'une valeur hors norme qui le fit hésiter profondément à l'accepter.  
C'était la perle larcin. Une pierre précieuse rare qui renfermait d'énormes pouvoirs.  
La psynergie de déplacement permettait de déplacer sans peine des objets de grande taille, mais avec cette perle, saisir une pomme en haut d'un arbre devenait d'une facilité incroyable ! Dora s'en servait souvent pour amener à elle ce dont elle avait besoin sans bouger, cela lui faisant gagner énormément de temps.

Mais Aaron ne lui laissa pas le choix, il plaça directement la perle dans sa main et retourna à sa place rapidement.  
"Je suppose qu'on est prêts à partir, dit Garet qui ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser en sachant que chaque instant passé rendrait la séparation plus dure."  
Le regard interrogateur qu'il reçut le convainquit que ce n'était pas le cas.  
" Tu es stupide Garet, lui dit sévèrement Kay, pense à quel point c'est difficile pour Dora !  
- En tant que mère, fit la grande dame rousse qui avait mis le rouquin au monde, je comprend comment Dora doit se sentir, mais j'ai toujours ton père, tes frères et sœurs... Dora n'a plus que Vlad... Elle ne veut pas que tu partes, Vlad ! Mais elle sait que tu le dois, et ça la blesse profondément de te voir partir..."

Les doigts crispés, Vlad sera le dents pour ne pas traverser la foule.  
Lui non plus ne voulait pas partir. Il n'aimait pas laisser sa mère qui commençait enfin à se remettre de la disparition de son père ! Il ne voulait pas partir...  
Une fois encore, ce fut la vision de ses amis qui lui rappela pourquoi il partait.  
Ils reviendraient.  
Le plus vite possible, et avec leurs amis.

Alors il releva la tête et observa avec toute son âme ce qui l'entourait. Les visages de chacun, la forme de chaque toit, la couleur de l'herbe, la taille des enfants...  
Il voulait se rappeler. C'est ainsi qu'il pourrait voir en souriant ce qui avait changé quand il reviendrait.

"Si on continue comme ça, ils ne partiront jamais !" Fit le maire sévèrement." Allez, un dernier au revoir !"  
Chacun se précipita vers les deux adolescents, entre étreintes, embrassades, accolades, il n'y en eu pas un qui ne fut pas salué profondément par chaque villageois... Vlad se rappellerait longtemps des yeux larmoyants de la petite Milly qui l'avait toujours adoré lorsqu'il l'avait prise quelques instants dans ses bras avant de la reposer.  
C'est en retenant leurs propres larmes qu'ils dirent au revoir à leur tour et sortirent du village qui les avait hébergés depuis leur naissance.

* * *

*a*

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis trois heures, au milieu d'une forêt aux arbres éclairés par le soleil éblouissant. Les branches remuaient à l'encontre de la brise légère, tout comme leurs feuilles vertes. Le sol était recouvert d'humus qui rendait la terre douce à arpenter. Le passage de chevreuils, sangliers et autres créatures des bois alertait parfois les oiseaux.

Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été plus graves, il aurait été agréable de traverser ces bois, mais Vlad en avait assez de Garet qui parlait sans cesse. Il avait commencé à résumer toute l'histoire qui avait été la cause de leur départ. Au début, l'écouter était intéressant, après tout, tout avait commencé par la faute de Thélos qui avait voulu "vérifier" si Salamandar et Phoenixia étaient des voleurs du Temple.  
Tout avait mal tourné depuis qu'il convoitait les Étoiles élémentaires. Et puis la découverte du gardien des lieux, un rocher qui flottait et parlait nommé l'Inexorable. Pour la cause des recherches de Thélos, trois adolescents avaient vu leur vie se bouleverser plus encore qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Mais Vlad ne parvenait pas à en vouloir au savant.  
Thélos.  
Si c'était un chercheur venu à Val juste pour étudier le Temple de Sol, ça aurait été curieux pour un simple savant itinérant. Travaillait-il pour quelqu'un ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui sembla qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis leur départ. Ses pieds lui rappelèrent néanmoins la difficulté à marcher depuis que les racines avaient remplacé la terre, et son estomac lui fit se souvenir que trois heures à marcher ainsi que le soleil au zénith signifiait clairement qu'il était temps de manger.  
Aussi il interrompit Garet dans ses joyeuses élucubration en déclarant soudainement qu'ils feraient une halte dès qu'ils trouveraient une rivière.

Leurs ventres torturés par la faim trouvèrent bientôt compensation dans la part de nourriture qu'ils avaient réservée pour ce premier repas, et il ne prirent que le temps nécessaire une fois sortis de la forêt pour se rafraichir à l'aide de l'eau de la rivière. L'eau claire coulait agréablement dans leur gosier, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour ne plus être assoiffés pour un sou.  
Remplissant leur gourde avec la pensée bien en tête qu'ils ne trouveraient sûrement pas d'eau aussi pure avant longtemps, ils poursuivirent leur route, cherchant avant tout à sortir des chaines de montagnes qui entouraient Val.

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, encore, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à descendre à l'horizon qu'ils trouvèrent la sortie de leur vallée.  
Le cours d'eau qu'ils avaient suivi depuis le début entrait sous terre quelques mètres plus loin, aussi ils décidèrent de faire une nouvelle halte et établir leur campement ici.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'éloignaient autant de Val, ce qui fit qu'ils prirent le temps d'observer le paysage inconnu qui défilait sous leurs yeux. De l'herbe et de la terre à perte de vue, le relief était plat, et c'était avant tout ceci qui différait de ce qu'ils connaissaient.  
L'herbe semblait plus sombre, mais sans doute était-ce le soleil couchant qui donnait cette impression. L'eau coulait dans un son doux et fluide, un son qui les avait accompagnés durant toute leur vie. S'ils fermaient les yeux, ils se retrouvaient à Val, sur la berge de la rivière... Ce sentiment familier les rassura, et savoir qu'ils risquaient de ne plus l'avoir pour les bercer les soirs suivants les convainquit de rester ici pour la nuit, avant de partir véritablement en territoire inconnu.

"On a de la nourriture pour combien de jours ?" Demanda Garet qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche depuis des heures.  
- Trois jours si on fait des repas comme celui de ce midi, six si on se rationne, répondit son ami en sentant sa gorge sèche par l'absence de parole.  
- Donc trois jours, fit Garet catégoriquement, on a assez d'argent pour se ravitailler.  
- La plupart des monstres ont un faible pour ce qui brille, ajouta Vlad, s'ils songent à dépouiller leurs... victimes, avec un peu de chance, nous saurons en récupérer sur eux ce qui règlerait le problème de l'argent, mais ce n'est rien de confirmé...  
- En résumé, savoure la nourriture, vieux !

Tapie dans l'ombre, la bête avait aperçut les voyageurs. Elle sortit les dents à la manière d'un sourire lorsque le bois amené par le blond s'enflamma d'un simple geste du roux. Il pouvait les voir, c'était parfaitement ce qu'il recherchait !  
De la joie le prit alors que son ventre gargouillait d'une faim insatiable...  
Ses oreilles aux aguets, il regarda les mets que les deux s'apprêtaient à partager. Il devrait agir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes, en train d'avaler leur repas, ou mieux, de discuter... Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, si d'aventure ils ne prenaient pas de tour de garde...  
Il faudrait qu'il agisse vite... très vite !

Garet posa son morceau de viande dans l'herbe fraîche pour attiser le feu quelques instants avec sa psynergie, pendant que Vlad faisait cuire la viande  
Le rouquin, sa tâche accomplie s'en retourna vers sa pitance, où il découvrit avec effroi qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu.  
"Vlad ! C'était le mien ça !  
- Pardon ?" Demanda le blond en relevant la tête des morceaux de viande qu'il faisait cuire.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, mon morceau de viande était là !  
- Tu es ridicule, je cuis la viande que TU manges depuis tout à l'heure, tu as dû le poser à un autre endroit et tu ne le retrouves plus. Prends en un autre et c'est tout, vu leur petite taille, ce n'est pas ça qui va manquer."

Il dit quelque chose dans les dents suivi d'un grognement rauque, puis prit un deuxième morceau à côté du feu, qu'il ne perdit pas de vue.  
Il en avala un bout, et le temps de cligner des yeux, il n'y avait plus rien dans sa main.  
" A... ah ?  
- Hmm, quoi encore ?" Demanda Vlad sans daigner lever les yeux de sa cuisson de peur de tout rater autrement.  
- ... le... le bout... Le bout de viande... Il...  
- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'un monstre te l'a volé ou qu'il s'est envolé cette fois ?  
- Précisément !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?" soupira-t-il en levant les yeux, ennuyé à l'idée que ça puisse être une mauvaise farce de son ami.

Le temps qu'il les rabaisse, trois autres morceaux se volatilisaient soudainement.  
Il regarda son ami, son ami le regarda, et...  
"Tu l'as vu ?  
- Oui, il est partit dans les fourrés à ta droite."

Écartant les broussailles, le blondinet renifla à la recherche d'odeur de viande cuite quand son ami surveillait la nourriture.  
Un cri le fit se retourner et sa main brassa une sorte de poil. Son réflexe ne fut pas de refermer la main. Il appela sa psynergie, et deux secondes après, l'immense main gantée se refermait sur une chose inconnue.

Légèrement fâchés, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la créature voleuse, et Vlad entrouvrit sa main sans laisser assez d'espace pour que la créature sorte.  
Pleine de jus de viande là où l'on pouvait soupçonnait être sa bouche, la bestiole eut un sourire de pris sur le fait et hurla joyeusement :  
"Booooonjoooouuuuuur ! ! ! Vous me voyez honoré de vous rencontrer !"*

Voici le bilan qui s'afficha dans la tête de Vlad et Garet :  
1. La bestiole parlait.  
2. La bestiole était polie.  
3. La bêbête savait sourire.  
4. La bestiole ne semblait pas paniquée pour un sou ni agressive.  
5. Elle leur avait piqué de la nourriture...  
Enfin, ce dernier point était avant tout dans la tête de Garet...  
"Veuillez me pardonner, mon estomac criant famine, je me suis laissé emporter et vous ai subtilisé de la nourriture, mon humble personne ne peut qu'implorer votre pardon et se repentir en espérant que vous daignerez lui accorder une grâce !" Dit la créature à toute vitesse.  
- Euh... certes, dit Garet qui n'avait pas comprit grand chose notamment en raison de la vitesse.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? "s'intéressa Vlad.  
- Jeune maître, je vous serais d'une infinie reconnaissance d'avoir l'extrême amabilité de me laisser respirer, je vous répondrai avec joie quand j'aurais repris mon souffle.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des phrases aussi longues, déclara le mystique en haussant un sourcil et en relâchant tout de même la bête.  
- Je vous remercie jeune maître, fit l'étrange créature en retombant au sol."

Devant leurs yeux se trouvait la créature la plus étrange qu'ils aient un jour rencontrée.  
Ses deux yeux globuleux et bleus étaient la seule chose d'une couleur qui soit différente du marron. Ils se situaient sur les cotés de ce qu'ils devinaient être une tête d'où deux sortes de nageoires - marron - sortaient à la façon d'oreilles - ce que c'était sûrement.  
Ce qui devait être sa bouche n'était qu'une large fente entre les deux yeux, séparant la tête d'un corps d'un marron légèrement plus clair. Le corps en question était épais et rond, et des sortes de pics descendaient sur les cotés de son "dos". A l'arrière, une queue ressemblant une fois encore à une nageoire longue battait l'air avec ce qui semblait clairement être de l'amusement.

Ses deux pattes, enfin, se situaient sur les côtés du corps large de la créature et n'étaient que des pics qui frappaient le sol légèrement lorsqu'il avançait.

Mais le comble de la surprise fut quand il se mit soudainement à flotter dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?"demanda Garet.  
- Un peu de gentillesse, roturier ! Je ne suis pas un "truc", mais une espèce particulièrement rare et puissante ! D'ailleurs, je recherche mes camarades ! Pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'aider ?  
- Génial, grogna Garet à son ami, toi tu es un jeune maître, et moi je suis un roturier...  
- Alors, vous accepteriez ?"insista la bête en ouvrant des yeux encore plus grands que ceux qu'il avait déjà.  
- Pas question ! "Répondit le roux sans laisser à Vlad le temps de répondre.  
- Mais... je resterais tranquille, c'est une promesse !  
- Non.  
- Je ne vous dérangerais pas, je serais muet, même, si vous le désirez !  
- Non !  
- Je trouverais ma propre nourriture, vous pourrez faire comme si je n'étais pas là, même !  
- Non ! !  
- Je vous aiderais si vous êtes attaqués alors ! Mes pouvoirs pourraient vous être d'une utilité certaine !  
- JE T'AI DIT MMMF !"

Le Garet en colère fut coupé par la main d'un Vlad qui espérait bien pouvoir en placer une. Malgré le regard interrogateur du roux qui avait faillit le mordre sans faire exprès, il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de la créature. Curieusement, le bleu de ses yeux lui rappelait le sien.  
La bête était intelligente, et on devinait un air suppliant sur ce visage qui ne ressemblait en rien à une tête d'animal connu ou même de monstre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "nous aider en combat" ?" Interrogea-t-il.  
- Merci jeune maître de me donner une chance ! Je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour le vol de vos victuailles, mon estomac hurlait famine, voici plus d'une journée que je n'avais rien avalé ! Je ne suis en rien en monstre, je suis un djinn élémentaire !  
- Ah..."fit Garet ébahi en se souvenant des paroles de maître Kerem"... Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?  
- Figurez-vous que l'éruption nous a séparés les uns les autres ! Nos pouvoirs nous permettront de survivre sans problème, mais pour nous retrouver, il serait fort plus aisé de voyager à l'aide de mystiques qui pourraient exploiter nos pouvoirs ! Jeune Maître (on entendait les majuscules alors qu'il s'adressait à Vlad), vous êtes mystique de Vénus, pas vrai ? Il s'agit de mon élément en tant que djinn ! Et si je ne m'abuse, votre périple vous conduit à travers le Monde, non ? C'est pourquoi je vous supplie à genoux (Sachant que le djinn n'avait pas de genoux, c'était drôle à imaginer) de m'emmener avec vous ! Je vous montrerai mes capacités de combat aussitôt ! Je monterais la garde à votre place pour vous laisser dormir si vous le voulez !  
- Comment sais-tu ? Je veux dire, notre voyage est un secret, comment sais-tu ce que nous avons à faire ?  
- Je dirais que je me souviens parfaitement des yeux de celui qui a retiré l'Étoile de Vénus. La logique quand à l'allumage des phares m'est venue juste après. Quel que soit votre but, vous cherchez à atteindre les phares ! Et ils se trouvent aux quatre coins du Monde !"

Devant leur silence, il eut un sourire ravi.  
"Je pourrais vous y guider, vous savez !"  
Cet argument eut raison d'eux.  
" Très bien, acquiesça Vlad.  
- Meeerciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je vais vous expliquer ce que je peux faire, quels sont mes pouvoirs et les autres pouvoirs de djinns ! Tout d'abord, il me faut me lier à l'un d'entre vous ! Jeune maître, essayons sur vous plutôt ! Je me lie ainsi, je vous prierais de ne pas sursauter."

Le djinn bondit, et devint une boule de lumière qui se précipita à l'intérieur du jeune garçon.  
Un hoquet de surprise lui prit la gorge alors qu'il sentait un esprit entrer en lui, mais sans chercher à prendre le contrôle.  
"Vous êtes venus armés, c'est une sage décision !" Fit la voix du djinn en lui. "Je peux transmettre ma force et mon agilité à votre lame ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la sensation d'invasion, quand nous restons liés à vous, cette sensation reste quelques secondes avant de disparaitre et nous ne réapparaissons pas à part si vous le désirez.  
- Oui, je sens que ça disparait déjà...  
- C'est parfait ! Trouvons un monstre ! Ou n'importe quoi d'autre !  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour que je vous montre ma force !"

C'est ainsi que Vlad se retrouva à s'éloigner du campement à la recherche d'une chose à frapper. Il était retourné sur ses pas, dans la forêt qui marquait la fin de la vallée dans laquelle ils avaient toujours vécu. Il prit une grande inspiration, ressentant avec plus de force encore un sentiment qui l'avait toujours abrité en temps que mystique de Vénus.  
Ce calme, cette sérénité que lui apportaient les arbres... Il ressentait leurs émotions... Il avait toujours un peu ressentit ce que les êtres vivants ressentaient, et on lui avait dit que c'était en raison de son élément. Mais jamais ça n'avait été au point de ce qu'il ressentait à présent.  
Il pouvait maintenant dire quel arbre ressentait quoi ! Et cette impression, loin de l'effrayer, l'émut à un point incroyable.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas été attaqués de la journée, et c'était normal, les monstres de la forêt n'attaquaient qu'au milieu de la nuit.  
Une créature humanoïde orange se dirigea en hurlant à la mort devant lui.  
Il ne réfléchit pas, saisissant son épée, et la voix de la bête se fit entendre dans sa tête.  
"Maintenant jeune maître !"  
Redressant vivement son épée, une lueur dorée l'engloba, et il sentit son coup devenir fort, fluide, rapide !  
La chose se retrouva propulsée contre un arbre dont il ressentit la répulsion au contact et ne bougea plus, semblant se décomposer à vue d'œil.

Impressionné, Vlad resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise.  
"Alors, jeune maître ?" Fit la voix du djinn devant lui."Par contre, je le déplore, mais une fois liés, nous ne pouvons utiliser notre pouvoir sur vous qu'une seule fois. En revanche, une fois liés, nous pouvons vous donner d'autres pouvoirs ! Je pourrais même donner des techniques de terre à votre compagnon des flammes !"  
La petite bête était devant lui, toute joyeuse.  
"Nous utiliser est suffisant pour nous délier, mais la plupart d'entre nous préfèreront rester liés ! De plus, nous pouvons aussi réaliser certaines techniques en dehors de vous, mais leur puissance n'est énorme que si nous sommes plusieurs. En revanche, quelle que soit la puissance que nous dégageons, il nous faudra quelques minutes de repos avant de nous remettre d'aplomb, et ce repos ne peut être fait qu'en se liant à vous. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère !  
- Absolument pas, le rassura Vlad d'un air absent, mais... cette force est impressionnante !  
- Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire ! Et si nous rejoignons votre ami ?  
- Son nom est Garet, lui apprit le blond, et appelle moi Vlad. Et toi, as-tu un nom ?  
- Mais bien entendu ! Je me nomme Silex !

* * *

*b*

* * *

Silex regardait ses deux nouveaux amis manger leur dîner. Il aimait bien son maître et son compagnon de voyage. Il pouvait les regarder manger en discutant... aaah, mais une créature non humaine comme lui ne pourrait malheureusement pas partager ces moments de joie...  
Son estomac encore affamé le rappela à l'ordre, et il allait s'éclipser un instant pour aller trouver quelque chose quand...  
"Silex, tu en veux ?" dit Vlad avec gentillesse en lui donnant une belle miche de pain.  
Le djinn bondit de joie, le jeune maître pensait à lui !

"Oh, merci beaucoup, jeune maître, c'est si gentil ! bondit la créature. Qu'accepteriez-vous en remerciement ?  
- Rien du tout, c'est normal, si on veut voyager, il est logique de partager, refusa le mystique de Vénus.  
- Je sais ! J'ai trouvé cette magnifique fleur tout à l'heure, elle est pour vous !"  
C'était une Aster blanche, le symbole de la fidélité.  
Garet pouffa et Vlad, un peu gêné à l'idée de refuser une chose à un ami comme lui, accepta le petit végétal. Ah, ça n'allait pas être triste de voyager avec le petit djinn...

c

"On dirait un vrai enfant, murmura Garet à Vlad en s'installant pour dormir, pendant que Silex prenait son tour de garde.  
- Si seulement il pouvait se contenter de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Vlad comme tout le monde..."soupira Vlad, amusé. "Tu penses que tous les djinns sont comme ça ?  
- J'espère que non...frissonna Garet, j'aurais l'impression d'être en colonie de vacances !  
- Mais à part ça, il est adorable et utile, tu aurais dû voir ça tout à l'heure...dit le blond en se remémorant la puissance de son attaque sur la bête.  
- J'espère que les djinns de Mars seront aussi puissants..."Songea Garet à voix haute en se couchant." Et qu'ils n'auront pas un caractère de chien..."

Dehors, Silex avait entendu cette dernière phrase, et pria que le premier djinn de mars sur lequel ils seraient susceptibles de tomber ne soit pas Flamme ou Forge...

* * *

*d*

* * *

Le lendemain, le voyage fut éprouvant pour les deux adolescents... Entre la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, détrempant leurs tuniques, Silex qui cueillait des fleurs à chaque éclaircie, et l'impossibilité à trouver un lieu abrité pour grignoter, ils étaient déjà fourbus et affamés quand le soleil redescendait à l'horizon... du moins, ils le supposaient car il était impossible de voir ce dernier avec les nuages noirs qui le dissimulaient à leurs yeux...  
"Ce temps est particulièrement ennuyeux, geignit le djinn, il parait qu'il y a des endroits où il pleut tout le temps... comment ses habitants font pour ne pas se noyer ?  
- A mon avis, répliqua Garet, c'est parce qu'ils auraient fuit la région depuis longtemps si elle existait vraiment.  
- Toujours est-il que c'est une horreur ! Jeune maître, m'autoriseriez-vous à me lier avec vous ?  
- Ta sensation de mouillé ne va pas se répercuter à l'intérieur de moi ?  
- Absolument pas ! Je serais juste au regret de ne plus pouvoir célébrer le soleil à l'aide des fleurs qu'il nous envoie.  
- C'est bon, tu peux le faire."

Avec un ronronnement de contentement, la lueur habituelle se forma et entra en lui.  
"C'est pratique, railla Garet, je peux faire pareil ?  
- A mon grand regret, non, nous autres humains n'avons pas la chance de pouvoir disparaitre à l'intérieur du corps d'un autre.  
- ... Tu commences à parler comme Silex, là...  
- Bref, Silex, tu sais s'il y a un village pas loin ? On a quand même marché un bon moment sans rien rencontrer...  
- Alors, la ville la plus proche de la vallée où nous étions ce matin était Lunpa, mais il fallait partir au Nord et je vous la déconseille franchement ! Elle est connue pour être une ville de voleurs. En revanche, si nous poursuivons vers le sud, nous rencontrerons une rivière - j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en crue - qui une fois traversée se trouve proche d'un petit village du nom de Vault."  
Vlad répéta ce qu'il venait d'entendre à Garet qui roula les yeux.  
" Comment il sait tout ça ?  
- Je suppose que c'est l'avantage d'être un djinn...  
- Et le djinn ne connaît pas d'abri pour nous avant que nous mourrions noyés ?"

Cette question eut le mérite de laisser Silex silencieux plusieurs minutes. Pendant que le mystique de Mars tempêtait encore contre le temps, Vlad finit par lui secouer l'épaule.  
"Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas connu pire, Garet, lui rappela-t-il sévèrement.  
- ... C'est pas faux... Mais en ces temps là, on avait un endroit pour s'abriter...  
- Le pont ! C'est le pont !"

Le cri de joie de Silex fit sursauter Vlad. En effet, après le silence continu de la bestiole, entendre à nouveau sa voix directement dans sa tête est assez surprenant... Le blond songea qu'il s'y habituerait sûrement avec le temps...  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit cette fois ?  
- Le pont...  
- Oui ! Regardez, la rivière déborde un peu, mais le pont est impeccable !"

A travers l'obscurité due aux nuages, ils distinguèrent avec difficultés une forme noirâtre qui semblait chevaucher les flots déchainés qu'ils voyaient devant eux.  
La rivière n'était pas aussi large que celle de Val, mais elle semblait sur le point d'emporter quiconque y passerait.  
Déglutissant lentement, ils coururent, espérant traverser le pont sans problème...

Ce jour là, la chance devait être de leur coté, car ils traversèrent sans encombre.  
En revanche, le vent sembla doubler de force et d'animosité lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'autre berge.

Le Monde se renversait, et ils pouvaient entendre de loin un grondement qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement pour l'avoir expérimenté de bien plus près...  
"Tu crois que l'éruption du Mont Alpha pourrait envoyer des rochers jusqu'ici ? "S'inquiéta Garet.  
- J'espère que non, cria son ami en retour."

Crier devenait nécessaire pour se faire entendre... La pluie tombait si fort qu'elle les avait déjà trempés jusqu'aux os.  
"Tenez bon, dit Silex, Vault est juste devant !"  
Transmettant la bonne nouvelle à Garet, il vit celui-ci qui plissait les yeux.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Il y a quelque chose là bas, qui sort de cette masse noire..."

Observant à son tour, les yeux marine de Vlad ne purent distinguer que des formes blanches... Elles semblaient se rapprocher d'eux à toute vitesse. Il ne comprit ce que c'était qu'au dernier moment et saisit le bras de son ami pour leur laisser le passage.  
Un chariot avec une bâche blanche passa devant eux, suivit de plusieurs autres...  
"Une caravane ? "S'étonna Garet  
- Certainement des marchands... mais pourquoi partent-ils si vite ?"

Les adolescents avancèrent timidement en direction de leur salut, pour revoir les chariots passer peu de temps après.  
Se demandant la raison de ce phénomène, ils entrèrent avec soulagement dans leur première étape.

*Façon "Fée Lonie" dans Reflets d'Acide de JBX que je vous invite à écouter si vous ne connaissez pas et raffolez des sagas Mp3... mais avec une voix un petit peu plus grave tout de même...

* * *

**Ze end ! Ivan apparait au prochain chapitre, qui ne devrait plus tarder puisqu'en fonction des équivalences, je peux maintenant certifier que je tiens toujours à avoir une partie d'avance. Donc, notre chapitre 4 de la seconde partie ayant été terminé, le chapitre 4 de la première partie (le suivant, donc) ne devrait pas tarder.**

**A une prochaine fois !**


	5. P1 Chapitre 4

Hello ! Bon, il était peut-être temps que je le poste depuis le temps qu'il est fini celui-là ! Je sais que les lecteurs n'ont pas l'air de vouloir venir (promis, je mors pas ! Et même si c'est pour des insultes, un commentaire pour dire qu'on a lu fait quand même toujours plaisir !), mais j'ai toujours de l'espoir, alors je continue !

Je voudrais préciser que l'histoire et les dialogues sont, certes, différents du jeu, mais mis en places de manière à mieux coller à l'histoire que nous faisons et à moins faire "jeu vidéo" et cliché... Bon, plusieurs râleront sûrement, mais j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop, car il est maintenant un peu tard pour tout changer.

**Disclaimer :** Golden sun ne m'appartient malheureusement pas plus que ses personnages... tout ce que j'ai, c'est deux des trois jeux (GS TLA et GS DD), le premier appartenant à mon frère ainé...

Je rappelle que pour laisser une review, il y a un joli petit bouton pour ça en bas de l'écran 3 !

CHAPITRE 4

Ivan

ou

L'art et la manière de perdre les objets de valeur.

Au début de ce chapitre, nous retournons un peu en arrière...

Au moment où les caravanes sortent de la masse sombre qui s'avère être le village de Vault, en réalité...

Car pendant de nombreuses minutes, elles traversent la tourmente pour se diriger vers le sud.

A leur bord, Hammet, considéré comme le prince des marchands, grommelle entre ses dents qu'il faut impérativement qu'il quitte ce lieu dangereux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'il retourne le plus vite possible à Kalay. Perdu dans ses pensées, il songe aux évènements qui se sont produits avant qu'il ne parte et ressent une légère culpabilité envers la personne qu'il laisse derrière.

Il est interrompu par Flézyn, son homme de main.

"Maître Hammet ! C'est terrible ! Le pont a été détruit... Nous ne pouvons poursuivre vers le sud !"

Le petit village de Vault était entouré de rivières toutes plu larges les unes que les autres. Les contacts et la survie de ce lieu dépendait entièrement des ponts qui l'entouraient, mais les jours de tempête comme celui-ci, ces ponts étaient plus qu'instables.

Délaissant sa parure d'or et ses riches vêtements, lord Hammet revêtu une tunique sombre pour se protéger de la pluie.

Il ne put que froncer son nez en signe d'agacement, sentant sa longue moustache brune lui coller à la joue à cause des torrents qui s'écoulaient sur la lande.

"Comment ça ? Le pont ?"

Suivant du regard la direction que pointait son homme, il parvint à voir le bois clair du pont. Arraché en son cœur par la terrible tempête qui secouait la région, il était à présent impraticable...

"C'est affreux, se désespéra-t-il, comment allons-nous rejoindre Kalay maintenant ?

- ... Maître Hammet, tenta Flézyn, je n'aime pas trop le fait de laisser Ivan derrière..."

Hammet ferma les yeux revoyant dans son esprit le jeune garçon qui le servait depuis sa tendre enfance et qu'il avait dû laisser à Vault, et malgré la difficulté de ce choix qui l'obligeait à abandonner celui qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme un fils, il se devait de le faire.

Il n'hésita donc pas à dire d'une voix implacable :

"Peu importe à quel point je l'apprécie, c'est de sa faute si mon bâton a été volé. Il pourra nous rejoindre dès qu'il l'aura retrouvé. "

Il hésita avant d'aborder ce sujet qui, il le savait, effrayait toujours un peu ses serviteurs, puis finit par le dire à voix basse, sachant qu'en revanche, il rassurerait Flézyn.

"Et ses étranges pouvoirs l'aideront à retrouver le bâton.

- Ivan a d'étranges pouvoirs ?" S'étonna Flézyn qui avait du mal à croire que ce genre de chose lui ait échappé."

Le prince marchand n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, un lourd grondement les fit sursauter. Le volcan au loin, celui qui était entré en éruption depuis plus d'une journée...

Il n'avait cessé de gronder et de projeter des rochers.

Comme répondant à la question qu'avait posée Garet plus tôt, une myriade de rochers atterrirent à quelques mètres d'eux, explosant dans un vacarme incessant et causant la panique chez les hommes.

D'un ordre, Hammet ramena le calme, et il clama fortement :

"Nous devons quitter cet endroit maudit immédiatement ! Rentrez dans vos caravanes, calmez vos chevaux, et repartons !

- Mais pour où ?"s'enquit Flézyn."Où pouvons-nous aller ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Hammet en repartant en direction de sa caravane, nous devons aller au nord.

- Mais si nous allons au nord, s'exclama l'homme de main, nous allons certainement rejoindre Lunpa !

- Cela vaut mieux que d'être écrasés par des rochers en restant ici, non ?" Répondit son maître en remettant son épaisse cape d'un vert citron orné de pierres précieuses.

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cet argument, Flézyn s'inclina et rejoignit son propre chariot.

Hammet regarda leurs chevaux repasser près de Vault, et croisa les doigts avant de joindre les mains en signe de prière.

"Bonne chance, Ivan..."

*a*

Cherchant à s'abriter de la pluie, les deux amis couraient dans les rues de Vault. Ils cherchaient après n'importe quoi pour s'abriter juste un instant, un magasin ouvert, une âme de bonne volonté, un portique, une grotte même, ou bien...

"Une auberge ! "Se ravit Garet."Elle est là bas ! Je peux la voir !

- Enfin... "laissa tomber Vlad en sentant son corps se réchauffer d'avance à l'idée d'un bon feu et d'un lit.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur comme des ouragans, le blond s'excusant aussitôt pour l'intrusion violente qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

L'aubergiste les jaugea d'un œil mitigé. Elle se demandait qui étaient ces adolescents détrempés qui venaient de rentrer chez elle... Elle les trouvait bien trop jeunes pour être des voyageurs et leurs habits étaient beaucoup trop ordinaires pour qu'ils soient des hommes du prince marchand qui venait de quitter la ville.

"Je peux vous être utile ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment bien qu'elle doute qu'ils puissent être utiles à ses affaires.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit l'un des deux, un blond avec des yeux bleus assez profonds, ouvrir la bouche et demander timidement :

"Combien nous coûteraient une nuit et un repas ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, doutant qu'ils aient réellement le prix qu'elle leur demanderait et déclara sèchement que toutes les chambres étaient prises.

"Oh... "déclara le deuxième."Je vois... Y-a-t-il une autre auberge pas loin ?

- Nous sommes la seule auberge de Vault, dit-elle sévèrement, et il se fait tard, vos parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne vous voient pas rentrer.

- Je crois qu'il y a méprise, dit le blond d'une voix douce, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nous aimerions juste un endroit où passer la nuit... ou au moins cette averse."

L'aubergiste les regarda avec incrédulité. C'étaient des enfants qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ils avaient encore l'innocence de la jeunesse dans leurs visages, et pourtant ils parlaient comme s'ils voulaient véritablement voyager. Et ce jeune blond qui venait de lui affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici...

"Vraiment, vous êtes d'où alors ?" Demanda-t-elle en quittant son comptoir, piquée par la curiosité.

- De Val, déclara fièrement le roux.

- Voilà qui n'est pas courant, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, ça fait des années que nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs de Val... Et encore moins si jeunes... Mais je suis désolé les enfants, il n'y a vraiment plus la moindre chambre de libre. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir le maire, il vous trouvera sûrement un endroit où passer la nuit, et tel que je le connais, il vous proposerait même sa maison en dernier recours. En revanche, d'ici à ce que la tempête passe, je peux toujours vous préparer un repas, si d'aventure vous avez de quoi payer évidemment."

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage des jeunes et quand elle les vit sortir une bourse plutôt bien garnie, elle su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Incitant son cuisinier à faire de bons mets, elle étudia ses invités avec suspicion. Ils venaient d'arriver en ville, aussi elle doutait qu'ils soient impliqués dans cette étrange histoire de vol qui tournait en ville, mais rien ne devait être laissé de coté...

Le blond, tout d'abord, était clairement le leader du duo. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement applatis par la pluie, mais ils restaient d'un désordre assez incroyable. Il avait un visage encore légèrement enfantin, et pourtant, l'expression grave qu'elle y lisait n'était pas celle que devrait avoir quelqu'un de son âge... Ses yeux bleus brillaient à la lueur des lampes de l'auberge, mais elle n'aurait su dire de quel feu. Leur bourse était pleine, mais il portait une tunique qui faisait très paysanne et un gilet apparemment fait main et peu résistant aux intempéries. En revanche, son pantalon bleu semblait de plutôt bonne facture, tout comme ses bottes qui étaient sans le moindre doute en cuir véritable.

Le roux avait une coiffure totalement hérissée et des yeux chauds et enjoués. Son visage était un peu plus adulte que celui de l'autre, mais ses contours restaient trop doux pour être celui d'un homme d'âge mûr. Au niveau des vêtements, il semblait un peu mieux protégé que l'autre, mais le peu de couleur qu'avaient les vêtements en question prouvaient bien le peu d'attention que l'on y avait accordé pour les faire beaux. Ils semblaient avant tout avoir été taillés pour faire un voyage...

Les lames qu'ils portaient également n'avaient rien de particulièrement marquant. Des simples épées de taille basique, même pas longues, en acier ordinaire.

Il était miraculeux qu'elles n'aient pas rouillé à cause de la pluie, mais le fourreau qui les encerclait parfaitement et qu'ils portaient, l'un au dos, l'autre à la ceinture, y était sûrement pour beaucoup.

Non, ces deux enfants étaient bien trop ordinaires et innocents pour être des voleurs. Ses clients, ceux qui avaient réservé toutes les chambres, étaient accusés de ce vol, et ça la répugnait. Ils l'avaient payée sans discuter malgré le prix ostensiblement haut qu'elle leur avait donné histoire de voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient monter, et ils avaient eu leurs chambres.

D'accord, ils avaient énormément d'argent, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient forcément des voleurs !

Qui les avait vus, d'ailleurs, ces objets volés ?

On racontait qu'ils avaient volé quelque chose au maire, soit, mais ça n'avait pas été prouvé ! Et quelle était cette histoire de bâton ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'un marmot accompagnant un prince marchand perdait un objet que celui-ci avait été volé !

Non, d'après elle, ces accusations étaient infondées ! Et elle espérait bien se faire entendre !

Vlad et Garet discutaient avec ravissement, heureux d'avoir trouvé un endroit où rester en attendant que le temps se calme.

"Il faudra vraiment remercier ton grand-père pour nous avoir trouvé autant d'or. Il facilitera grandement le voyage !

- Et moi je devrais remercier Kay, je ne sais pas quand elle a préparé ces habits pour moi, mais je m'en sors mieux que toi au niveau imperméabilité.

- C'est vrai, je devrais sûrement en acheter pour poursuivre le voyage... Ils ne sont pas particulièrement faits pour ça.

- On verra tout ça demain, déjà, il faut se trouver ou dormir et plus important, manger !"

L'époux de l'aubergiste leur apporta à ce moment deux plats encore fumants qui les fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça faisait déjà un jour et demi qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé de chaud !

"Mon cuisinier était ravi de faire des repas pour vous, dit-il tout à fait sérieusement, il n'aime pas le fait de cuisiner pour nos clients en réalité... Il faut dire qu'ils sont suspectés de vol...

- Comment ça ?" Demanda le mystique de Vénus.

- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant si vous venez d'arriver en ville, mais Lord Hammet, le prince marchand, est venu passer une nuit ici... Et l'un de ses objets a été volé pendant la nuit. Nos clients étant arrivés en même temps et ayant largement payé leur nuit, ils sont fortement soupçonnés pour ce vol, d'autant plus que le maire a été volé également. Donc ça ne peut pas être des villageois. Autant vous l'avouer, tous les voyageurs sont soupçonnés, donc ne vous étonnez pas si on vous regarde de biais.

- Et vous monsieur, demanda-t-il mystérieusement, vous ne nous soupçonnez pas ?

- Comment je pourrais soupçonner de braves gamins comme vous ! Il en faut du courage pour affronter cette tempête ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais bien libéré une chambre pour vous, mais je ne pense pas que les autres voudront abandonner leur chambre...

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons voir le maire comme nous l'a conseillé votre épouse. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer sa maison, à ce propos ?

- Rien de plus simple ! Vous suivez la rue, au bout il y a deux rues parallèles, l'une est une impasse qui mène à une colline. En haut de cette colline, il y a la maison du maire. C'est à trois minutes de marche... deux quand il pleut", ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

Riant avec amusement, le jeune blond retourna à son repas après l'avoir remercié expressément.

"C'est vraiment pas de pot, grommela Garet, on arrive à peine et on se retrouve au milieu d'une histoire de vol... J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas voler à notre tour, on n'a déjà pas grand chose... Silex ne sait rien à ce sujet ?

- Il dort, je ne vais pas lui demander. Après il risque de sortir pour manger, et j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à expliquer ça aux gens...

- Oui, d'autant plus que maître Kerem nous a bien recommandé de n'utiliser la psynergie devant des gens ordinaire qu'en dernier recours...

- Je pense que Silex comprend ça, il ne sortira que s'il en a réellement besoin.

- Je soupçonne sérieusement son attirance pour la viande de n'être que gourmandise, moi."

La discussion dériva sur le petit djinn, et finalement, ils en revinrent à leur quête, se rappelant comment la créature en question avait été libérée.

"On devrait en profiter pour demander des informations sur le groupe de Salamandar et Phoenixia, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je doute qu'on trouve grand chose, mais rien que le fait qu'ils soient passés par là pourrait nous aider. Le maire sera peut être au courant, tout le reste du monde semble ne parler que du vol...

- Ce gamin me fiche les jetons !"Entendirent-ils dire soudainement.

C'étaient des hommes de taille moyenne, leurs cheveux bruns étaient mi-longs et ondulés, et leurs habits légèrement miteux étaient détrompés par une bourse qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ils portaient des armes de plutôt bonne facture à leur coté, et semblaient sur leurs gardes à chaque instant.

"C'est vrai chef, il m'effraie aussi !"

Les deux garçons s'entre regardèrent, se demandant si on parlait de l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y avait pas des masses de jeunes par ici après tout.

"Ses yeux sont bizarres, on a l'impression qu'ils lisent en nous !

- Déjà leur couleur n'est pas naturelle, renchérit le second, c'est quoi ce violet ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"Demanda le dernier avec une voix peu assurée." Il n'a pas l'air normal, mais ça ne reste qu'un môme ! On... ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui comme ça !

- Mais imaginez un peu s'il lisait notre esprit réellement ! Il pourrait être au courant de... ça... Pourquoi parmi tous ses hommes faut-il que ce soit ce... cet enfant monstrueux qu'il ait chargé de ramener son bâton !"

Échangeant un regard étonné, Vlad hésita à se lever pour leur demander de qui ils parlaient. Lire dans les esprits, l'idée n'était pas banale...

"Excusez moi, demanda-t-il au mari de l'aubergiste, y-a-t-il quelqu'un de notre âge ici ? Ou un groupe composé de deux hommes adultes dont un vieillard deux adolescents proches de l'âge adulte, une adolescente aux cheveux auburn et d'une femme adulte aux longs cheveux blonds ?

- Désolé, je ne vois personne qui corresponde à votre description. En revanche, il y a bien quelqu'un... vous vous souvenez, j'ai parlé de Lord Hammet et de son vol... Pour éviter un vol supplémentaire, il a préféré repartir, mais il a laissé quelqu'un pour récupérer le bâton qui lui a été subtilisé. C'est un jeune, peut-être même plus jeune que vous, il reste dans la maison du maire. Vous souhaitez le rencontrer ?

- Je pense que nous nous verrons puisque nous allons nous rendre chez le maire.

- Vous restez ici en attente de la fin de la tempête ?

- Oui.

- Alors je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'y aller maintenant, il ne fait pas encore noir et nous traversons une accalmie. Il vaut mieux que vous partiez maintenant alors que ce n'est plus qu'une averse avant que ça reprenne et qu'en plus la nuit tombe.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva Vlad en jetant un œil à ses habits détrempés, nous allons nous y rendre immédiatement.

- Merci pour le repas !"Ajouta Garet en s'inclinant légèrement."Bonne soirée à vous !

- Merci encore pour votre accueil", ajouta Vlad avant de sortir de l'auberge suivit de son ami.

Le chemin était dégagé et la pluie n'était plus qu'une averse qui mouillait les trottoirs et les quelques personnes dehors sans violence. Frissonnant dans leurs vêtements qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de retirer, les deux amis se hâtèrent de trouver les rues jumelles dont avait parlé l'aubergiste. L'impasse était signalée par une pancarte en bois détrempée sur laquelle on ne parvenait pas à lire quoi que ce soit, mais la colline un peu plus loin prouvait bien que c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils gravirent les escaliers de pierre en faisant attention à ne pas déraper sur la pierre couverte d'eau, et s'abritant sous le portique, frappèrent à la porte.

Un vieil homme leur ouvrit presque immédiatement et étouffa un cri.

"Bon sang, mes enfants vous êtes trempés ! Rentrez vite vous réchauffer ! Je vais vous préparer un thé, vous sortir quelques vêtements et mettre ceux-ci à sécher, allez, dépêchez-vous !"

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant un verre de thé, en T-shirt et pantalon, leurs gilets à tordre en train de sécher non loin de là.

"Il est rare que nous ayons de si jeunes voyageurs, déclara le maire en se servant lui même un thé, mais je connais le visage de chaque personne dans cette ville, ce qui rend aisé le fait de deviner pourquoi viennent les gens. Je suppose que vous avez voulu vous abriter à cause de la tempête et que l'auberge étant pleine, on vous a invités à frapper à ma porte.

- C'est exactement ça, approuva Garet en regardant sa boisson avec étonnement, ça vous arrive souvent ?

- Plus souvent qu'à mon tour. J'héberge déjà actuellement un serviteur de Lord Hammet. Un bon garçon, très poli et gentil. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens le craignent, mais bon... Mikaël ! Amène donc des pull-over à nos invités !

Vlad pensait avoir étouffé le reniflement qu'il venait de faire, mais l'ouïe du vieil homme était fine, et il avait immédiatement appelé son fils.

En voyant l'âge de l'homme, ils se seraient attendus à un fils plus âgé qu'eux, mais celui qui vint leur amener des pulls en laine était un enfant qui ne devait pas dépasser les douze ans.

"Merci beaucoup Mikaël, tu devrais demander à ta sœur si elle veut une tasse de thé, tu sais qu'elle en raffole.

- Oui papa ! Je vais lui dire tout de suite !"

Voyant le petit garçon courir en direction d'une autre salle, le maire de Vault poussa un soupir amusé.

"Ce que ça bouge à cet âge ! Alors, si ça n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui amène de jeunes gens comme vous par ici ?

- Nous ... effectuons un voyage, commença Garet en jetant un œil à Vlad comme pour appeler à l'aide.

- C'est un voyage à travers le Monde, déclara Vlad tout à fait naturellement, nous cherchons à voir les quatre phares élémentaires, vous comprenez, nous venons de Val, et ces phares ont une grande importance pour nous, là bas... Vault était sur notre chemin pour nous ravitailler en plus du problème de la pluie, de plus, nous espérions pouvoir nous renseigner sur le meilleur chemin à prendre."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ce qui expliquait sûrement la facilité qu'avait eu le blond à le débiter. Ils n'allaient pas dire "nous cherchons les phares élémentaires pour éviter que des personnes ayant kidnappé nos amis les allument et entrainent ainsi la fin du Monde"...

Le maire sourit et dit, songeur :

"Une sorte de voyage pour la connaissance, quoi. Vos gens sont étranges pour envoyer des jeunes gens comme vous, mais si ce voyage vous intéresse tant, je doute que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons pas eu de visiteurs de Val depuis des années, mais à ce que je vois ils vont plutôt bien. Le volcan qui est entré en éruption ne vous menace pas ?

- Tout va bien, les rochers ne peuvent nous atteindre, affirma Garet, Val s'en sortira sans peine !

- Voilà qui me rassure ! Vous cherchez donc les phares élémentaires ? A vrai dire, on ne m'a parlé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie de ces étrangetés. Je crois savoir que le plus proche d'ici se situe au nord, mais réellement au nord ! Là où la neige est éternelle et où le froid domine. Si vous voulez vous y rendre, il faudra que vous prévoyez des vêtements chauds !

- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir prévenu, sourit le blond après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide brûlant, vous connaitriez un chemin pour s'y rendre ?

- Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre à Bilibin, c'est une ville à l'est... vous permettez que je prenne une carte ?"

La carte décrivait le continent d'Angara dans sa totalité. Les garçons ne prirent que quelques instants à repérer le Mont Alpha, l'unique montagne sur laquelle un village était indiqué.

Le maire désigna Vault, plusieurs kilomètres plus bas.

"Nous nous trouvons ici. Vous voyez cette chaine de montagne, à l'est ? Elle entoure totalement notre part du continent. C'est la chaine de Goma. Un seul tunnel a été tracé à travers la montagne, permettant de la traverser sans problème. Il se trouve à moins d'une demi journée de marche de Vault, vous devriez le trouver sans souci. Une fois traversé, Bilibin se trouve juste à coté. Ils devraient pouvoir vous renseigner, on dit qu'ils sont ceux qui ont permis la construction du tunnel permettant de rejoindre le pays de neige dont je vous ai parlé.

- Je vois, murmura Vlad en étudiant avec attention la carte, vous permettez que nous l'étudions un peu ?

- Je vous en prie, je vais vous préparer une chambre en attendant."

Ils passèrent un long moment à suivre les chemins de la carte du doigt, cherchant par où se déplacer, quelle trajectoire réaliser dans quel cas. Le doigt de Vlad se posa souvent dans les contrées du nord, indiquées par un long trait blanc qui présentait les terres enneigées inconnues. Un village, cependant, était indiqué.

"Imil, dit Vlad, si nous allons par là, il faudra réussir à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on l'atteigne. Dormir dans la neige, sans tente et avec juste une couverture chacun comme nous le faisons serait suicidaire.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à dormir dans le tunnel et partir à l'aube, fit Garet en montrant la chaine de montagnes, à part en cas de tempête de neige, nous devrions savoir parcourir ça en une journée.

- Par contre, ça ne va pas te plaire, mais... il nous faudra nous rationner pour être sûrs de tenir jusqu'à ce que nous joignions Imil. Non seulement le chemin est long, mais en plus il est connu qu'il faut bien manger en cas de froid.

- Ooh... Il faudra vraiment se ravitailler fortement à Bilibin alors..."

Un bruit attira soudainement leur attention. Ou plus exactement, des bruits... Des pas qui se rapprochaient.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un adolescent.

Il semblait plus jeune que les deux garçons, ses cheveux d'un blond clair étaient lumineux et parfaitement coupés au carré, et son visage rond montrait une profonde timidité. Une longue tunique violette reposait sous un gilet et une cape verts. Son pantalon parme était assez ordinaire si ce n'était la couleur qui était rare et preuve de richesse. Un blason doré brillait sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'approchait timidement d'eux.

Était-ce là le garçon dont on leur avait parlé, celui qui avait soi disant d'étranges pouvoirs ?

Au moment où Garet allait lui parler, il prit la main de Vlad et le regarda avec de grands yeux d'un violet étonnant.

"Oui, j... je possède d'étranges pouvoirs..."

Vlad sursauta, ouvrant de larges yeux, tandis que Garet suspendait son mouvement. Est-ce que... ces pouvoirs étaient comme les leurs ? Innés, qui progressaient avec l'entrainement...

"Tu les as aussi, pas vrai ?" Dit soudainement le garçon en souriant.

De la psynergie ? Vlad était en état de choc, dans l'incapacité de réaliser ce qu'il se produisait sous ses yeux.

"Oh ? Ainsi cela s'appelle de la psynergie ? Je l'ignorais !"

Les bords dorés de ses manches frémirent alors qu'une soudaine excitation et un soulagement se peignaient sur le visage du jeune garçon.

"Nous avons tant en commun, je suis sûr que je peux vous faire confiance ! Vous vous nommez... Vlad et Garet, donc, c'est cela ?"

La dernière fois, Vlad l'avait ressentie, cette intrusion. Et il effectua un pas en arrière à cause de la surprise. Ce garçon avait de la psynergie, et celle-ci lui permettait de lire les esprits ! Quel pouvoir était-ce là ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Val, serait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse d'un autre élément que le feu ou la terre ?

Voyant son mouvement de recul, le jeune garçon lui lâcha le bras d'un air confus et demanda timidement :

"Suis-je... Ma télépathie est si effrayante ?

- C'est le nom de cette capacité à lire l'esprit ?"chuchota Vlad.

- Oui, c'est un pouvoir que j'ai depuis ma naissance... Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me douter que ça vous effraierait quand même. Mais j'ai une idée..."

Il saisit les deux mains de Vlad sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les relâcha et fit volte face pour se tourner vers Garet, lui attrapant le bras.

_"ARRÊTE DE LIRE DANS MON ESPRIT ! !"_

Ce message s'afficha brutalement dans l'esprit du blond, et il regarda le plus jeune avec incrédulité.

"As-tu entendu les pensées de Garet ?

- C... c'était assez impressionnant...

- Quoi ? "S'indigna Garet." Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Tu as raison, déclara le jeunot sérieusement, ce n'est pas juste si ça ne marche que dans ce sens là !"

Il prit les mains de Garet comme il l'avait fait pour celles de Vlad et ferma les yeux, accomplissant le même rituel, puis se dirigea vers Vlad pour prendre son bras.

_"C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Je me demande quel type de psynergie est-ce..."_

"Ça marche, articula Garet, J'ai vraiment lu tes pensées, Vlad !

- J'ai cru le comprendre."

_"Mais qui es-tu d'abord ?" _Songea Garet.

- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ?" Demanda la jeune garçon avec surprise." Je m'en excuse, je me nomme Ivan, serviteur de Lord Hammet. Je... Je m'en voudrais de vous prendre votre temps, mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander...

- Ça a un rapport avec le bâton de ton maître ?"intervint Vlad.

- C... comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, dit machinalement Garet, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- A vrai dire... avec votre aide ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, mais il faudra attendre que la tempête se calme... Si vous pouviez m'aider à le retrouver...

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, dit lentement le leader, Vault n'est pas un village immense... Et il doit bien y avoir un nombre réduit de gens soupçonnables...

- Oui, les principaux suspects sont les clients de l'auberge. Ils sont arrivés dans la journée, et curieusement, depuis leur arrivée, les choses ne cessent de disparaitre. Ça a commencé avec l'urne du maire, puis le bâton de Maître Hammet... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient prendre la prochaine fois...

- Si c'est eux, ça devrait aller vite, ils n'ont pas l'air pressés de quitter le village, approuva Garet, tu en penses quoi chef ?

- Ne m'appelle pas chef, Garet... Je pense que c'est possible, d'autant plus que nous sommes soupçonnables aussi, j'aimerais éviter que l'on nous prenne pour des voleurs.

- Donc ça marche ! Mais à une condition, Ivan !

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- S'il te plait, arrête de lire dans notre esprit."

*b*

La nuit s'écoula silencieusement, alors que les garçons savouraient le confort du lit qui leur était confié. La pluie tombait encore doucement à l'extérieur quand un groupe hétéroclite sortit de l'auberge.

"Qui aurait cru qu'ils nous suivraient ?

- Es-tu sûre de les avoir reconnus ?

- C'était eux sans le moindre doute, qu'ils aient survécu est déjà exceptionnel, mais on dirait qu'ils ont pris nos paroles à cœur. Nous avons été négligents en restant si longtemps ici. Si la fille les avait aperçus, je ne veux pas imaginer sa réaction.

- Devrait-on en profiter pour leur prendre ce dont nous avons besoin ?

- Non, ils nous suivront de toute manière, nous n'aurons qu'à les attendre quand nous aurons besoin d'eux, tout en les retardant un maximum d'ici là. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, tu es intelligente, te l'avais-je déjà dit ?

- Oui, nous nous complétons parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Hihi, rien du tout ! Toujours est-il que nous devons partir maintenant... et prendre de l'avance.

- Tu as raison, allons-y Phoenixia."

Ignorant cette discussion, les deux adolescents dormaient d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves de retrouvailles, d'un retour tant attendu dans leur village paisible, des embrassades entre amis...

Sans savoir que l'une de leurs meilleures chances de l'accomplir venait de leur passer sous le nez.

Le lever fut sans accroc, malgré Garet qui serait bien resté plus longtemps à profiter du lit moelleux.

Ils se levèrent fort tôt pour ne pas perdre un instant, les trois garçons admirant avec joie le soleil qui brillait au dehors, séchant lentement les résultats de la pluie de la veille.

De nombreux villageois grognaient, remarquant une part de leur toit détruite à cause des intempéries. Ils purent voir, du haut de leur colline, un jeune homme remarquer avec ennui une énorme brèche dans le toit de l'auberge.

Un peu plus loin, sur la colline de la maison du maire qui, ils pouvaient le voir à présent, entourait une grosse partie du village, l'un des hommes qui parlaient d'Ivan la veille à l'auberge observait cette dernière avec un froncement de sourcils, cherchant visiblement à se placer près d'elle. Garet leur fit un petit signe pour dire qu'il allait le voir. Il était vrai qu'avec sa bonne tête, Garet inspirait la confiance, même si sa large carrure pouvait aussi impressionner grandement et intimidait également.

Ils purent les voir s'échanger quelques mots, l'homme louche s'était braqué puis s'était apparemment calmé, ils pouvaient entendre le ton badin de Garet d'ici, et Vlad gloussa. Le rouquin avait toujours été assez bon comédien... Moins bon que Lina, mais bon quand même !

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

" Alors ?

- Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air fin, mais il m'a carrément pris pour un imbécile. Il s'est immédiatement braqué en disant que je l'accusais d'avoir "volé le bâton de Hammet" alors que je ne lui avais rien dit.

- Certes c'est un peu beaucoup... Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit "mais non voyons, où allez-vous chercher ça ?", et il me sort, accrochez-vous, "vous avez raison de ne pas nous soupçonner, nous ne pouvons être coupables, nous ne savons même pas ce qui a été volé." La c'est un peu beaucoup pour que je le laisse passer, mais j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était.

- En effet, rit Ivan, c'est un peu fort ! Je suppose qu'interroger ses compagnons ne sera pas une perte de temps, mais il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que l'aubergiste accepte de nous laisser voir..."

Traversant le village, ils interrogèrent les gens qu'ils croisaient, leur demandant à la fois s'ils avaient une idée de l'identité des voleurs et si jamais ils avaient croisé le groupe qu'ils cherchaient.

La marchande de nourriture chez qui ils se rendirent pour se payer des denrées pour la suite de leur voyage leur dit clairement qu'elle les soupçonnait tout aussi bien que tous les autres voyageurs, leur demandant quand ils étaient arrivés ici, ils admirent qu'ils étaient là depuis la veille, mais Ivan lui dit doucement qu'ils étaient arrivés après le larcin et qu'ils l'aidaient, ce qui fit qu'elle leur souhaita bonne chance.

Se séparant pour rendre les recherches plus simples, Ivan, d'abord, se rendit au temple.

Les prêtres furent légèrement distants avec lui, et son pouvoir lui expliqua bien vite la raison : Leur statuette en or, une idole qui leur permettait de trouver la paix. Personne n'avait osé admettre qu'ils avaient été volés, et Ivan le comprenait.

Vlad, de son coté, avait traversé la colline entière, parlant aux gens qu'il croisait. Il y avait la tour de guet, par exemple. L'homme qui y était lui dit que profiter de l'éruption pour voler était répugnant, mais qu'il était persuadé que les voleurs n'avaient pu partir, car les seuls personne étant sorties de Vault ne portaient pratiquement rien.

Quand à Garet, on lui demanda si l'éruption du Mont Alpha avait été extraordinaire à ses yeux, et il se retint de dire que lui était au cœur du volcan quand elle avait débuté et que, oui, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Se retrouvant, les trois adolescents partagèrent leurs impressions.

"Chou blanc, donc..."soupira Ivan." Il nous reste quelques personnes à interroger aux alentours de l'auberge."

Entre celui qui avait gardé une pierre psynergie chez lui, son voisin, persuadé que le voleur se cachait dans la maison d'à coté, ils furent soudainement abordés par une vieille dame.

"Des voyageurs ! Ce matin, très tôt ! Ils sont vraiment partis vite ! Vous les avez vus, hein, hein !

- Euh, mais...

- Ce n'était pas des hommes d'Hammet, pour sûr ! C'était un groupe composé de deux femmes et quatre hommes. Ils avaient l'air louche !

- Grand mère ! Voyons, "s'exclama un adolescent en prenant le bras de la vieille dame qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles", Excusez là, elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Ce n'est pas possible, je t'abandonne deux secondes, et voilà !"

Alors qu'il s'éloignait en bougonnant, Garet se massa le crâne.

"Elle m'a flanqué les chocottes ! Bon, on y va Vlad... Vlad ?

- La description du groupe... ne te rappelait rien ?

- C'est sûrement une coïncidence ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On les aurait vus !

- Tu as raison...

- Que se passe-t-il, s'enquit Ivan, vous avez l'air préoccupé, chef...

- Ah non, Ivan, grogna Vlad, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi... et tutoie moi, bon sang...

- Pardonne moi, chef, sourit diaboliquement le plus jeune.

- Ragh, pourquoi dois-je réparer le toit ?"

Ils se tournèrent pour voir le jeune homme qui observait avec horreur le toit de l'auberge et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

"La tempête a réussit à traverser le plafond, gémit-il comme s'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et c'est toujours moi qui doit tout réparer ! Sous prétexte que je suis le fils ainé et que je dois aider mes parents...

- Je connais ça, sourit Vlad, ma mère me fait toujours réparer les choses aussi.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes fils ainé ?

- Fils unique. Vous êtes le fils des tenanciers de l'auberge ?

- Et oui, à mon grand dam, soupira-t-il, vous êtes des voyageurs ? Ah, je vois ! Vous êtes ceux dont parlait père ! Je crois qu'il voulait vous voir ! Vous devriez aller voir."

Légèrement étonnés, ils pénétrèrent tout de même l'auberge. L'aubergiste était en train de recompter ce qu'elle avait gagné la nuit dernière quand son mari les vit. Il les rejoignit en un instant, un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage.

"Bonjour ! Vous avez pu dormir chez le maire ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup de nous avoir indiqué l'endroit, répondit le blond en inclinant la tête.

- Ça me rassure ! Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé, je l'ignorais... Mais un groupe correspondant à votre description était dans nos chambres, ils étaient ceux qui avaient réservé les chambres qui n'étaient pas prises par les v... bref... Je suis franchement désolé, mais ils sont partis tôt ce matin. C'est ma femme qui les avait enregistrés, et je n'ai pas pensé à la questionner.

- Alors c'était bien eux, soupira Vlad."

Il y eut un silence profond dans le bâtiment, et, soudainement, un éclair de génie traversa Vlad.

"Je vois, ont-il laissé quelque chose ?

- Je l'ignore, si c'est le cas, c'est dans leur chambre, elle n'a pas encore été débarrassée.

- Pouvons-nous aller voir ?"

L'aubergiste se demanda quelques secondes s'il était normal qu'ils insistent autant puis se dit que ça n'avait aucune importance finalement, et il leur désigna un escalier.

"Nos chambres sont à l'étage, allez voir.

- Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fait ça, chef, plaisanta Ivan alors qu'ils montaient.

- Pitié, Ivan, arrête un peu ce surnom... Mais comme ça nous pouvons voir pour lire les pensées de ces types."

Les deux hommes louches cessèrent brusquement leur conversation alors que les trois adolescents faisaient irruption dans leur chambre.

"Cet étrange gamin est là, blêmit l'un d'eux, ne le laissez pas s'approcher de moi !

- Ce n'est pas gentil, grogna Garet, Ivan n'a rien de vraiment effrayant... Quoique, je n'ai rien dit...

- Je ne le supporte pas ! "Geignit celui qui semblait être le chef." Ne le laissez pas approcher !"

Alors qu'il reculait, les trois adolescents avancèrent lentement, d'un air presque menaçant vers l'étrange homme qui commença à fuir à travers la pièce, suivit su second.

"Attrape le, Ivan !"S'écria Vlad en faisant volte face.

- Bien reçu chef !"

Et là, ce fut la surprise pour les deux autres, car Ivan volait.

Pas littéralement, mais il bougea si vite qu'ils le virent à peine remuer. Il se mit soudainement dans la trajectoire de l'homme et s'immobilisa, faisant sursauter le type qui poussa un cri et fit volte face.

Garet en profita pour se mettre de l'autre coté de l'homme tandis que Vlad le coinçait contre le mur.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter, il était évident que ce gars ne se laisserait pas toucher autrement. Et s'il était innocent, il suffirait de s'excuser profondément.

Ils n'eurent pas cette peine, Ivan leva la tête vers eux et secoua la tête en mode affirmatif, leur demandant silencieusement de venir avec lui.

"Pardonnez-nous, dit-il doucement, nous ne souhaitions pas vous effrayer. Nous voulions juste voir quelque chose."

Laissant deux hommes tétanisés qui avaient du mal a assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Alors ?

- Ce sont eux, déclara Ivan fermement, ils ont volé de nombreuses choses. Mais nous ne pourrons rien prouver comme ça, ils ont dissimulé leur butin je ne sais où. J'ai juste compris que c'était quelque part dans l'auberge... mais pas dans les chambres, et en bas, on les aurait remarqués... alors où ?

- Je me trompe peut-être, tenta Vlad, mais il me semble que le toit détruit serait une cache idéale...

- Mais n'importe qui cherchant à réparer le toit pourrait le trouver, répliqua Garet, ils ne sont pas stupides à ce point !

- Pas comme le type de tout à l'heure, pouffa Ivan en se rappelant du complice qui avait tenté de faire croire à Garet qu'il ne savait pas ce qui avait été volé.

- Le type ! "Réalisa Vlad.

- Bon sang, c'est vrai, comprit le second blond en même temps, il est là... pour vérifier que personne ne trouve leur trésor par hasard !"

Les trois se ruèrent à l'extérieur, remerciant rapidement l'aubergiste, et cherchèrent des yeux le garçon qui devait réparer le toit. Il n'était nulle part pour être vu, mais une fille à peine plus jeune que lui grommelait en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

"Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ?"Demanda poliment Ivan.

- Je cherche mon frère, grogna-t-elle, il doit être en train de réparer le toit mais je ne le trouve nulle part ! Il doit être en train de faire la sieste !"

Un message s'afficha dans leur tête, indiquant qu'Ivan lisait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

_"Ce vaurien... il perd son temps au lieu de réparer le toit !"_

Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ?

"Vous devriez aller voir à l'intérieur, peut être cherche-t-il des outils, dit Vlad d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

- Mouais, je ne serais pas trop optimiste à votre place, grogna-t-elle en s'y rendant quand même."

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Vlad se précipita vers l'échelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, vieux ?"S'exclama Garet.

- Je vérifie ma théorie", répondit son ami en serrant les dents.

Ivan grimpa à sa suite sans hésiter.

"Vous êtes sûrs que l'on n'oublie rien ?"Insista Garet en suivant également.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Vlad en se laissant glisser dans le trou du toit, j'ai l'impression que c'est le grenier, ou plutôt la pièce pour s'y rendre.

- C'est juste l'impression ?"Demanda Ivan en descendant également.

- A vrai dire, il y a une large caisse qui empêche de rejoindre une porte."

Garet hésita a descendre. Il y avait le sentiment que c'était imprudent de descendre tous les trois, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils oubliaient ?

Se disant qu'il était stupide et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, il descendit également, visualisant la caisse.

"Tu ne pourrais pas la déplacer, vieux ? Je veux dire, tu maitrises mieux ta psynergie de déplacement que moi.

- C'est possible, admit Vlad, mais ça ne laisse qu'un petit espace pour passer. Il y a une brèche devant qui m'empêche de la tirer dans un autre sens.

- Bah, essaye, on verra si on arrive à passer."

Ivan admira avec impressionnisme la large main gantée qui écarta sans la moindre difficulté la caisse. Laissant un petit interstice, le fin mystique de Vénus se faufila en direction de la porte.

"Vous arrivez à passer ?

- C'est une question pour qui ? "Sourit Ivan." Je suis encore plus fin que toi.

- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai des muscles, rétorqua Garet."

Tous les trois passèrent sans problème. La lumière était pratiquement inexistante dans le sombre grenier, ce qui fit que Garet alluma une flamme au creux de sa main.

"C'est pratique, rit Ivan.

- Ne rigole pas, nous ne sommes sensés montrer ça à personne !

- Qui est là ?"

Les paroles de Vlad les firent se taire immédiatement, et Garet fit immédiatement disparaitre sa flamme.

Un son étouffé retentit à travers la chambre.

"Garet, rallume, ordonna Vlad en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit."

Obéissant, Garet partit derrière lui ainsi que ne fut que quand ils purent reconnaitre la forme ligotée et bâillonnée du fils de l'aubergiste qu'ils se souvinrent de ce qu'ils oubliaient.

Le temps qu'ils se retournent, le bruit de la caisse qui était à nouveau poussée devant la porte résonnait sinistrement.

* * *

*c*

* * *

Bande-annonce du chapitre 5 :

Chapitre 5 :

La prochaine fois, on fait un spécial manga !

Avec Dragonball : ...Dodonpa...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn : ... faire d'un bébé un tueur à gages.

Fullmetal Alchemist : L'alchimie est vraiment une chose extraordinaire.

Fairy Tail : - Certains naissent avec de la magie, d'autres sans.

Black Butler : - C'est la moindre des choses pour...

One piece : - C'est toi le pirate !

Et Naruto : - Ce gamin est rapide comme un ninja !

Bientôt, sur ...

Chapitre 5 ! Séparation difficile, ou, les regrets quand on se lie trop vite d'amitié.

"On dirait qu'ils nous ont démasqués...

- Moi je trouve qu'on dirait qu'ils ne nous pas attendus pour manger..."

"Franchement, ils exagèrent !"

TADAM !

*d*

* * *

Bon, au sujet de cette bande-annonce, ça vient de deux choses :

1. Je suis fan de celles de Fayverte... (bah quoi ? J'avoue au moins !)

2. On voulait voir si on arriverait à placer ces phrases ou bouts de phrase là dans le chapitre 5, avant de l'avoir écrit.

Vous saurez si on a réussi en lisant le chapitre 5 !


	6. P1 Chapitre 5

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une chapitre pas si frais puisqu'il est fini depuis une paye...

En tout cas, tout d'abord, un grand merci notre reviewer ! Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser de l'attente, enfin, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Et, comme je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit ou pas, oui, les "ou" de chaque titre sont inspirés de Tara Duncan ^^ Un pari entre mon petit frère et moi, pour voir si on pouvait le faire à chaque chapitre !

Enfin, les noms comme "Milly", "Wuren", ou "Heidag" sont inventés par moi ou mon frère, mais les personnages ne sont pas les notre quand même... En revanche, quand vous les rencontrerez, Hiei et Joel ne sont pas des noms que nous avons inventés, ils sont bien dans le jeu ^^

**Disclaimer **:_ Golden sun ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon le soleil d'or, les vortex de psynergie, Vlad, et les autres continents comme Indra, ou encore Hespéria, auraient été bien plus utilisés dans le troisième..._

Ps : si vous voyez des URL ou des adresses de sites au milieu, ne vous étonnez pas, sur un autre site, nous pouvons mettre des liens vers des ost, et il se peut que j'ai oublié d'en retirer.

CHAPITRE 5

Séparation difficile

ou

Se lier trop vite d'amitié a ses défauts...

Vlad étouffa un juron alors que Garet s'escrimait à pousser la caisse afin de les laisser passer.

"C'est inutile, maugréa le roux, même avec ma psynergie ça ne bouge pas. Ils ont dû la bloquer avec des objets.

- Nous avons été stupides et négligents, renchérit le blondinet alors que leur leader menaçait de se frapper la tête contre le mur* tant il était fâché contre lui même.

- C'était ça ce dont tu voulais te rappeler, Garet, dit ce dernier d'un ton las, s'ils ont mis quelqu'un pour garder le trésor, alors ça vaut aussi bien pour nous...

- Peut-être, répondit le roux avec un hochement de tête, mais il est un peu tard pour y songer maintenant...

- Tu as raison, admit son ami, allons libérer l'autre prisonnier."

Ivan s'était déjà approché du jeune homme grâce à la lueur de la flamme de Garet et avait commencé à dénouer ses liens. Vlad ne s'embarrassa pas de détails et coupa la corde avec son épée courte sans un mot supplémentaire.

"Eh, tu vas bien ?

- Vous êtes... les voyageurs ? Alors vous avez été pris aussi ?

- Oui, nous sommes coincés à l'intérieur, répondit Garet en éteignant sa flamme, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre que les voleurs reviennent.

- Comment savez-vous qu'ils reviendront et ne nous abandonneront pas ici ?"S'écria le pauvre jeune homme d'une voix hystérique.

- En réfléchissant un peu, intervint Ivan, nous avons fini par réaliser qu'ils avaient dissimulé leurs objets volés ici. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus... Nous aurions dû réfléchir, laisser quelqu'un en haut...

- Il est trop tard pour les regrets, rappela Garet, et plus important, on ne sait pas quand ils reviendront... et il est pratiquement midi, je meurs de faim...

- Là, je pense pouvoir t'aider, répondit Vlad en retirant la sacoche de voyage dans laquelle ils gardaient leurs rations, mais ne prenons pas grand chose, on ne sait jamais, ils ne viendront peut-être pas avant plusieurs jours.

- Et dire que l'on perd notre temps la dedans au lieu de partir à la poursuite des autres, grommela Garet, ils vont avoir pris une sacré avance...

- On ne peut rien y faire, Garet, lui rappela Vlad, mais nous les croiserons certainement si d'aventure nous ne les rattrapons pas.

- Quelle est cette histoire ?"Demanda Ivan.

- Ce n'est rien qui vous concerne, répondit doucement Vlad, nous n'aimerions pas vous entrainer dans nos ennuis.

- En tout cas, maugréa le fils de l'aubergiste, ces voleurs me payeront ça, foi de Wuren ! Alors que je remarquais la caisse devant la porte du grenier, j'ai le réflexe d'aller voir pourquoi elle et là, et eux en profitent pour m'assommer dans le dos ! Quelle lâcheté, ils auraient pu m'affronter en face, les couards !

- Couards ou pas, répondit Vlad, leur tactique à fonctionné et on ne peut prévenir personne..."

Le temps s'écoula lentement cette après midi là. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, entre leurs expériences personnelles, leurs âneries d'enfance, le nom de Lina échappa une fois à Garet, quand Vlad lui-même en vint à parler de Pavel. Mais aucun ne parla de leur quête, ni de l'enlèvement, ni, histoire de ne pas ajouter le moindre morbide à cette ambiance que l'on tentait tant bien que mal de détendre, de la terrible tempête...

Grignotant lentement quelques morceaux de pain ou autre, ils passaient le temps, un peu à tout. Ils discutaient, chantaient des chansons, parfois se racontaient des blagues... Mais un sujet revint régulièrement.

"Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand ils arrivent ?" Demanda Garet.

- On les envoie contre le mur et on leur fait regretter leur affront !" Clama Wuren.

- Certes, j'apprécie l'idée, mais je doute qu'ils nous laissent faire facilement. Vous avez pris vos armes, Garet, Ivan ? Ah, quoique, je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu savais te battre, Ivan...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai ma façon de combattre.

- J'ai un marteau, insista Wuren, je pourrais aider. Il faudrait les prendre par surprise.

- Mais nous ne savons pas quand ils reviendront, ajouta Vlad, et rester silencieux pour les entendre risque d 'être ennuyeux. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ?"

Ils tinrent quinze minutes.

Après ce laps de temps, un borborygme qui résonna dans toute la pièce les fit sursauter, suivit de la voix de Garet.

"S'cusez moi... J'ai faim...

- Je pense... qu'on va sortir de quoi manger, laissa tomber Vlad.

- C'est sûr, approuva Ivan, il doit déjà être tard, nous n'avons pas mangé grand chose à midi, et on ne peut se battre le ventre vide.

- Il y a peu de chance que les voleurs reviennent pendant que nous nous restaurons," admit Wuren.

Et pourtant... et pourtant...

Ce fut au moment où Garet portait un fruit à sa bouche que le bruit sourd de la caisse qu'on déplace ce fut entendre et qu'un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce.

Il faut bien dire que les voleurs étaient assez surpris.

Ils se souvenaient avoir enfermé les trois gamins, et avoir décidé de leur apprendre à se mêler de leurs oignons en les laissant toute une après midi dedans, et maintenant qu'il était tard, ils envisageaient de venir les ligoter, récupérer leur butin, et partir avant qu'on ne les retrouve...

Et voilà qu'ils les trouvaient en train de manger tranquillement, leur autre prisonnier libéré, comme si rien ne les menaçait.

"On dirait qu'ils nous ont démasqués...

- Moi je trouve qu'on dirait qu'ils ne nous pas attendus pour manger...

- Ce gamin est bien persévérant pour un larbin de Hammet, fit la voix de celui qu'ils soupçonnaient être le chef.

- Pourquoi travailles-tu si dur pour Hammet !"Se moqua l'un des deux autres, celui qui était sur la colline." Combien te paie-t-il ?"

Ivan le regarda d'un air tellement méprisant et empli de pitié que ça les énerva au plus haut point.

"De toute façon, lui renvoya le suivant, il s'est fait capturer par pire que nous.

- Pardon ?" Fit le blondinet en sentant une angoisse l'étreindre brutalement.

- J'ai appris qu'il était parti pour Lunpa après l'éruption.

- Tu as dit Lunpa ?"S'exclama Wuren." Un homme riche comme Lord Hammet ne devrait même pas s'approcher de Lunpa !

- N'est-ce pas la... ville des voleurs ?"Essaya de se souvenir Vlad.

Wuren acquiesça.

"La ville a le nom de son fondateur, Lunpa l'honorable voleur.

- Cette famille est restée honorable même quand son fils Donpa est devenu chef, renchérit le voleur sur la colline.

- Mais le fils de Donpa, Dodonpa est un ignoble voleur, frissonna le chef, il est immoral, j'ai appris qu'il était perfide et ignoble.

- Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas si mauvais ! Alors ne faites pas d'histoire.

- Et puis quoi encore ?"S'indigna Ivan." Vous avez volé le bâton de mon maître, l'urne du maire, et même quelque chose du temple !

- Et si on rend tout ce qu'on a volé ? " demanda l'un des voleurs.

- Vous restez coupables de vol, déclara Garet, il vous faudrait au moins passer devant un tribunal.

- Quoi ?"Fit le chef"Même si on rend tout ce qu'on a volé et qu'on s'excuse, ça reste un crime ?

- Tu dois rire, rajouta le voleur de la colline sans leur laisser le temps d'acquiescer, nous avons gagné ça à la sueur de nos vols !

- Nous allons vous faire taire définitivement !" renchérit son compagnon.

Les trois voleurs se regardèrent en acquiesçant comme pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'ils allaient faire...

"Et il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire ça !" déclama le chef qui dégaina tout comme ses compagnons, Vlad, Garet et Ivan qui sortit son bâton. "Yaaaaaaaah ! ! !"

Le combat s'engagea.

Sans se concerter, ils foncèrent. Garet abandonnant à regret sa nourriture, Vlad saisissant son épée, Ivan utilisant cette vitesse incroyable qui était la sienne. Vlad engagea son épée contre celle du chef des brigands. Wuren prit son marteau et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'adversaire de Garet, le voleur qui était sur la falaise...

Quand à Ivan, il esquivait tous les coups du troisième de leurs ennemis. Il ne pouvait riposter sans armes et ne devait pas utiliser la psynergie devant des humains ordinaires.

"Tsssss...grogna le voleur contre qui il se battait. Tu vas longtemps continuer à esquiver mes attaques ?

- Je ne suis pas armé, comment faire autrement ?" répondit Ivan, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu vas bientôt regretter amèrement tes paroles ! tonna le voleur.

- Bats-toi sérieusement Lauzem ! lui cria son compagnon aux prises avec une lame et un marteau.

- Ce gamin est rapide comme un ninja ! Comment pourrais-je le toucher ! répliqua son ami en fronçant les sourcils."

Garet profita du moment de surprise de son adversaire pour renverser un baril d'eau au milieu des nombreuses caisses qui traînaient dans la salle.

"Vlad, tu crois qu'on devrait s'En servir ?

- Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire !" Répondit son ami en bloquant l'épée adverse.

Les brigands n'étaient pas fort entrainés, sûrement ne s'attendaient-ils pas à rencontrer la moindre résistance. Mais malgré leur niveau assez risible aux yeux des grands guerriers, les meilleurs amis s'entrainaient à l'épée depuis plusieurs années, et ils avaient de bons réflexes.

Se décalant sur la droite au dernier moment, le blond parvint à placer une béquille qui arracha un cri de douleur au chef brigand.

"Jekard !" S'exclama Lauzem en se détournant une seconde du blondinet qui semblait voler devant lui.

Cet instant d'inattention lui valut de sentir un brutal courant d'air qui le projeta contre le mur.

Le silence fut total dans la salle, mis à part entre Vlad et Jekard qui poursuivaient leur croisement de fers. Tous les autres regardaient avec incrédulité la marque que le voleur avait fait dans le mur, Wuren menaçant même de lâcher son marteau tant il était étonné.

Aucun n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tous avaient compris en voyant l'air satisfait de Ivan que celui-ci avait effectué le tour de force d'envoyer Lauzem contre le mur.

Le comment restait un mystère aux yeux de tous, mais Garet et Vlad l'avaient ressentie.

C'était de la psynergie qui venait d'être utilisée.

Mais en rien semblable à la leur. Ce n'était pas du feu ni de la terre.

Et ce courant frais qui avait parcouru la salle les renseigna sur la nature de l'élément qui était contrôlé.

L'air.

C'est avec ce même air qu'Ivan créa un minuscule tourbillon qui ravagea tout sur son passage jusqu'à Lauzem qui parvint à l'esquiver grâce à une intuition soudaine. Les humains ordinaires ne voyaient pas la psynergie, juste leurs effets. Mais ce tourbillon à peine visible pour lui avait été si menaçant qu'il avait su s'écarter avant d'être atteint.

Garet fit un signe encourageant et réjoui au blondinet et retourna à son combat, qui était également de loin mené par lui.

Le combat le plus serré se faisait entre Vlad et Jekard. L'agilité du jeune mystique palliait avec la force de l'adulte qui lui faisait face, et si une chose pouvait bien faire la différence, c'était la qualité de leur épée.

Jekard avait un cimeterre affuté, fait par d'excellents forgerons. Sa solidité était tout à fait correcte, et sa lame était parfaitement aiguisée. En revanche, notre héros n'avait avec lui qu'une épée courte offerte par le forgeron de Val, l'arme basique, la plus simple à manier qui existe, c'était vrai. Mais aussi la moins solide des lames et la plus courte d'entre elles.

Le cimeterre demeurait intact quand l'épée courte était déjà couverte de griffes, certains endroits étant même entaillés.

Vlad jura intérieurement, il ne pensait pas avoir à changer sa lame si tôt... à vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas envisagé, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était logique ! Une arme si ordinaire n'allait pas tenir le coup s'ils enchainaient les combats de ce genre...

Garet avait son idée en tête et dit à Wuren d'aller aider Vlad contre ce "Jekard". Son ennemi avait l'air d'être le moins futé des trois après tout.

"Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que j'ai mis par terre ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum... De l'eau, non ? proposa le voleur.

- Exact ! approuva Garet.

- ... Et ?

- Si j'ai fait exprès, c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ?

- Ne va pas m'embrouiller avec des raisons emplies de perfidie !"Cracha le voleur." Seuls les pirates auraient des plans pareils !

- C'est toi le pirate ! s'indigna le rouquin.

- Nous sommes des voleurs !

- Aucune différence, les deux sont stupides, se moqua le mystique des flammes."

Un éclat de rire venant de son ami blond le persuada d'arrêter là ces fanfaronnades.

"ASSEZ ! hurla le brigand en chargeant vers Garet. Tu vas payer pour tes mesquineries !"

Le plan avait fonctionné jusqu'à présent. L'idée avait trois étapes : des paroles insensées qui sèment le doute, la provocation et finalement le piège. Le roux fit semblant de ne pas faire exprès de renverser encore un peu d'eau. L'eau glisse bien sur le bois, et le voleur faillit trébucher. Ce moment d'inattention le vit se faire assommer par le dos de la lame de Garet. L'homme s'évanouit sous le choc, mais Garet dérapa à son tour et tomba aussi par terre...

Se massant les fesses, il se releva assez tôt pour voir l'épée de Vlad éclater en morceaux. Heureusement, son ami fut secouru par un Wuren déchainé qui fit reculer le brigand avec son lourd marteau.

Les nuages semblaient se rapprocher de Vault à toute vitesse. Ivan écarta les bras, semblant entrer légèrement en transe. Une psynergie fushia l'engloba brusquement, et la noirceur des nuages devint un éclair.

Tout cela donnait un sacré panache, mais l'éclair de psynergie ne fut qu'un simple choc électrique, néanmoins suffisant pour assommer son adversaire.

Lui aussi se tourna vers les autres garçons, pouvant admirer Wuren se faire repousser brutalement par Jekard qui fut lui accueillit par un Vlad désarmé, mais pas impuissant.

Cela se remarqua au magnifique coup de coude qu'il décocha au voleur dans le visage alors que ce dernier abattait encore son cimeterre vers le pauvre fils de l'aubergiste qui ne dut sa survie qu'à ce coup salvateur.

Cela résulta d'un Wuren qui menaçait Jekard de son marteau pendant que Garet transportait son adversaire en direction de la porte avec difficultés, les deux blonds faisant de même avec un Lauzem véritablement secoué.

Ils observèrent la scène avec diverses émotions.

La passion, l'excitation, la sorte d'état second qu'avait apporté le combat... Tout ça diminuait petit à petit, alors qu'ils prenaient conscience que c'était terminé.

"Ça, débuta Wuren, c'était du combat... C'était extra ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que nous étions perdus, merci Vlad. Mais il faut qu'on s'occupe d'eux, s'il vous plait, chargez-vous de les tenir en respect pendant que je vais chercher mon père et le maire !"

Wuren partit sans ajouter un mot et les trois compagnons s'observèrent un instant.

"Garet, d'où tires-tu cette technique ?" S'étonna Ivan.

- Lina est vraiment bonne stratège, répondit Garet.

- Lina ?

- Après tout ce que nous avons fait..."

Ils s'interrompirent en entendant la voix de Jekard.

" ... Après tout ce que nous avons volé...

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant que voler c'est pour les nases ?"Ricana Garet.

- Tsss, je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû éviter cette ville, grommela Lauzem, c'est toi qui a insisté, Heidag !

- Le mal ne vaincra pas !"Fanfaronna Garet.

- Donnez-moi le bâton de maître Hammet et je pars pour Lunpa immédiatement, déclara Ivan, et vous deux, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?"

* * *

Wuren descendit l'échelle et posa pied à terre, se retourna, et cria de surprise ; la plupart des villageois étaient là, alertés par le bruit et les nuages qui s'étaient soudainement dirigés sur l'auberge.

"Wuren !" S'exclama Launy, sa sœur."Que faisais-tu tout ce temps ? On s'inquiétait ! Et... tu es blessé ?

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, sourit-il, j'ai du un peu me battre. Monsieur le maire est-il ici ?

- Nous allons le chercher, s'exclama son père, explique un peu ce qu'il se passe !

- Eh bien..."

Et Wuren commença son récit.

* * *

"Je suppose que l'on va se remettre à la poursuite de Pavel et des autres, répondit Garet.

- Pavel ?"

Ivan fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait trop de choses qu'il ne savait pas au sujet de ces deux garçons auxquels il s'était fort attaché. Tout d'abord, ce groupe qu'ils recherchaient, puis cette "Lina" et ce "Pavel" dont les noms avaient été mentionné à deux reprises... Ils semblaient être des amis, alors, pourquoi poursuivaient-ils Pavel ?

Ce fut la tête pleine de ces questions dont il voulait intensément une réponse qu'il brisa sa promesse.

Sa main saisit les doigts de Vlad alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa télépathie.

"Eyh ! Il recommence à lire dans nos esprits !"S'exclama Garet" On devrait l'en empêcher, tu ne crois pas, Vlad ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Vlad en murmurant presque tant la pression sur son esprit était forte, il veut... savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est un droit..."

Ivan ouvrit grand les yeux devant une rivière en crue, la pluie tombait violemment, il pouvait ressentir sa force lui traverser la peau. Dans l'eau, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'accrochait désespérément à une perche pour ne pas se faire emporter.

_"Pavel ! Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là !"_

C'était une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Vlad, en plus jeune...

La scène suivante se déroulait à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme rocher, qui emportait trois adultes et l'adolescent. Cette pensée qui hurlait le nom du père...

Il vit ensuite une fille aux cheveux rouges, sanglotant.

_"Viens Lina, entendit-il de la voix du jeune blond, il faut rentrer... "_

Puis ce fut un vieillard qui souriait aimablement.

_"Je suis Thélos, chercheur et enseignant. Vous voulez apprendre ?"_

La scène d'après se passait plusieurs années plus tard.

_"Nous allons juste vérifier qu'ils sont bien allés sur cette montagne, fit le vieil homme d'un ton badin, ça n'est pas interdit, non ?_

_- Tout ira bien si on ne nous remarque pas, non ? Demanda Garet qui commençait à être pris par l'euphorie de Thélos._

_- Je suppose, murmura un Vlad mitigé._

_- C'est vrai, nous ne faisons rien de mal là bas !_

_- Ce sera notre secret, déclara Lina toute joyeuse à cette idée, d'accord ?"_

Puis il se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une étrange salle, assistant, impuissant, à l'enlèvement de Thélos et Lina et le vol de trois pierres appelées "Étoiles élémentaires" par trois étrangers et Pavel lui même, qui avait miraculeusement survécu. L'Étoile de Mars, qui restait entre leurs mains, et cet œil géant...

_Le grand ancien de Val déclamait ces mots :_

_"Les phares élémentaires pourraient relâcher ce pouvoir sur le Monde. Une fois que le pouvoir entier de ces gemmes sera relâché, le Monde sera..."_

_"Récupérer les Étoiles est leur destin, et leur destin à eux seuls parmi nous._

_- Suggérez-vous que nous placions le Monde, s'exclama une femme blonde qui s'avérait être la mère de Vlad incrédule, entre les mains de Vlad et Garet ?"_

_"Vlad, acceptes-tu cette responsabilité ?_

_- Nous y irons, dit Vlad, nous... récupèrerons les Étoiles, maître Kerem."_

Ivan rouvrit les yeux, lâchant les doigts de son ami entendant Garet maugréer un "si tu le dis..." peu convaincu.

"Je vois..." murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement choquée."C'est ce qu'il s'est passé..."

Il mesura l'ampleur de la mission des deux adolescents, les observant avec un respect certain. Le "chef" qu'il s'amusait à prononcer pour ennuyer Vlad lui semblait bien ironique, au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient...

Et lui avait passé son temps à se préoccuper d'un bâton... Il se sentait un peu honteux, à présent... Alors que d'autres avaient le destin du Monde sur leurs épaules, lui se contentait de chercher après un objet...

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faillir à cette petite tâche. Car justement, si ces deux là avaient une si grande tâche à accomplir, alors son petit travail était une mince affaire !

Ses pensées furent stoppées par l'arrivée de Wuren. Il ramenait avec lui le maire et les gardes des prisons.

"Voici les voleurs, monsieur le maire."

L'aimable vieillard regardait les trois voleurs avec une colère évidente, mais histoire de les humilier, il leur déclara avec un ton semblable à celui qu'on utilise pour les enfants de moins de dix ans :

"Ce que vous avez fait est maaaal ! Voler ? Et au milieu d'une catastrophe en plus !

- C'est vous avez laissé vos portes ouvertes !" Rétorqua Heidag malgré le regard des autres qui lui disaient de se taire." C'était comme une invita... AOUH !"

Wuren retira son pied des côtes du voleur avec un air fier de lui.

"Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Que devrait-on en faire ?" soupira le maire

Lui et les gardes s'entre regardèrent avec un certain intérêt, et sans parler, se mirent d'accord.

"Ils vont rester enfermés un bon moment !"

Tous se mirent en quatre pour les ligoter fermement et les faire se lever. Wuren regardait avec plaisir les voleurs subir le traitement qu'ils lui avaient infligé.

"Toi !"Éructa Jekard."Tu es Vlad, c'est bien cela ?"

Le blond lui jeta un oeil mortellement désintéressé qui le poussa plus à bout encore.

"Je n'oublierais pas ça ! Crois moi, tu le paieras ! ! !"

Coupant le chef bandit au milieu de ses cris de rage, le maire donna l'ordre de les emmener, et ils purent voir avec soulagement les trois brigands disparaitre de leur vue.

Le maire se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

"Merci pour avoir stoppé ces bandits, vous avez toute ma gratitude !

- Vous étiez d'une grande aide, ajouta le garde qui était resté.

- C'est la moindre des choses pour ceux qui nous ont hébergés si aimablement, répondit Vlad.

- Bon, allons voir ce que ces gredins ont dérobé..."

Le butin devait se trouver dans cette pièce, ils l'avaient dit eux-mêmes. Mais dans le noir, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'ouvrir les coffres et autres caisses qui pouvaient contenir des objets volés.

Le maire n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver ce qui contenait le butin des voleurs : il s'agissait des seules caisses à ne pas avoir pris la poussière.

Il y eut de l'argent, apparemment volé un peu de partout, aussi bien dans les boutiques que chez les gens, ils trouvèrent un anneau, qui était visiblement la propriété d'une jeune fille tout juste fiancée, un collier qui, à en entendre Wuren, appartenait à sa sœur...

Puis finalement, ils trouvèrent une belle urne.

"Ne serait-ce pas votre urne familiale ?"Demanda le garde.

- Si, s'émut le maire, ma précieuse urne... enfin de retour !"

Cette émotion se changea en une profonde colère à la vue d'une statuette d'or dans la caisse suivante.

"Les monstres !"S'horrifia-t-il." Ils ont volé ça au temple !"

Ivan était sur des charbons ardents, il semblait sur le point de sauter sur place tant il était nerveux. Ce fut seulement à la dernière caisse que le maire se redressa avec un charmant bâton en main, un bâton décoré et élégant, paré de nombreux ornements.

"N'est-ce pas là ce que tu cherchais, Ivan ? Tu vas pouvoir retrouver maître Hammet !

- Mais, dit Wuren timidement, j'ai cru comprendre que maître Hammet s'était dirigé vers Lunpa !

- Et Dodonpa ne manquerait pas une telle opportunité, murmura Ivan.

- ... Je suis désolé, finit par dire le garde après un silence, mais je crains que ton maître ait été enlevé...

- Comment puis-je le secourir ?"

[url=.com/watch?v=r00pk5MCENA]alt13[/url]

Le blondinet avait bondit, il était presque en train de se mordre les ongles ! Tous le comprenaient, maître Hammet lui était particulièrement cher...

"Personne ne peut rentrer si les portes sont fermées, lui dit doucement le maire.

- Mais que va-t-il lui arriver ?"Insista le jeune serviteur.

- Calme-toi Ivan, maître Hammet ne sera sûrement pas blessé. Dodonpa... sait qu'il peut l'utiliser pour extorquer une rançon à Kalay...

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Dodonpa n'a rien dit, ajouta le garde, mais au moins nous pouvons être sûrs que maître Hammet va bien... pour l'instant."

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, restant silencieux, les dents serrées. Cette impuissance le rendait malade. Il semblait même plus que crispé quand il prit dans ses mains le bâton...

Avisant les deux autres jeunes garçons, le maire se dirigea vers eux, posant la main sur l'épaule de Vlad.

"Vous êtes les deux jeunes qui avez passé la nuit chez moi ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissants ! Vous vous nommez Vlad et... excuse moi mon garçon, j'oublie toujours ton nom.

- Je suis Garet m'sieur, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci beaucoup à vous deux, vous avez véritablement ma plus profonde gratitude. Leugald, Wuren, allons-y."

Suivi du jeune homme souriant et du garde, le maire allait sortir quand il leur fit signe.

"Avant de partir, passez me voir. Vous pouvez également dormir là une nouvelle fois, il est tard. J'aurais quelque chose pour vous récompenser. Wuren, il me semble que ton père a prévu de te donner quelque chose aussi.

- Quel bazar, finit par laisser tomber Garet une fois le maire parti, nous avons enfin récupéré le bâton, et maintenant il y a ça..."

Le visage fermé d'Ivan le fit soupirer.

"J'aimerais que l'on puisse t'aider, soupira Vlad.

- C'est vrai, tu as l'air déprimé, ajouta Garet.

- Je voudrais juste aider maître Hammet... C'est tout... Mais je ne peux pas vous demander de m'aider ! Vous... avez votre propre quête, non ? Votre mission est si importante, je ne peux me permettre de vous ralentir. Rappelez-vous, je l'ai lu dans ton esprit, Vlad... Je ne pensais pas que cette éruption avait eu de telles conséquences...

- C'est vrai, et nous devons stopper Pavel, Salamandar et les autres, se souvint brusquement Garet.

- Donc, demanda doucement Ivan, je suppose qu'on doit se dire au revoir ?"

Cette idée, étonnamment, leur fit vraiment mal au cœur. Ils s'étaient attachés les uns aux autres, oubliant qu'ils devraient se séparer.

"Mais, demanda Garet, je voudrais savoir, d'où tires-tu ces pouvoirs ?

- Tu veux dire, la télépathie ?

- Cette habileté à contrôler le vent, précisa Vlad.

- Certains naissent avec de la magie, d'autres sans. Je ne sais pas d'où je tire ces pouvoirs. A ma naissance, ils étaient là. C'est tout.

- Je vois...

- Je me demandais, comment comptez-vous arrêter ce groupe. Je veux dire, s'ils refusent de vous rendre les Étoiles élémentaires...

- Il faudra utiliser la force, répondit péniblement Vlad.

- Vous les tueriez même pour ça ?

- Tu plaisantes !"S'esclaffa Garet."Demander à Vlad de tuer quelqu'un... ce serait comme de faire d'un bébé un tueur à gages.

- Merci pour la comparaison, répliqua son ami vexé, je sais que je ne suis qu'un gentil garçon qui ne veut pas tuer... Mais je suis prêt à donner mon maximum pour récupérer les Étoiles... Et j'ai assez de personnes qui me considèrent comme un gamin sans que tu en rajoutes."

Coupé dans son élan, le roux perdit son sourire, et étouffa un rire gêné.

Ivan les regarda avec un petit sourire. Même pour une mission aussi grave, ça devait être si palpitant de voyager... Il essaya de s'imaginer la chose et gloussa en se rendant compte qu'il ne parvenait à l'imaginer sans eux. Sûrement était-ce parce que le seul voyage qu'il connaissait en dehors du leur était celui des marchands, en caravane, qui n'avait rien de guerrier...

"Je n'oublierais jamais... "commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit à peine, ne laissant pas paraitre son trouble, changeant ses paroles pour en faire des moins déprimantes.

"...l'hospitalité de cette ville. Je vous souhaite la meilleure des réussites."

Sur ces mots, il partit, essayant de ne pas courir. C'était dur. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille au soir ! Est-ce que cette journée passée ensemble était si importante que ça ? Est-ce qu'ils ne s'oublieraient pas en quelques jours ?

Ils ne s'oublieraient pas.

Il ne savait comment il pouvait en être sûr, mais il le savait.

"Ivan va me manquer, admit Garet.

- A moi aussi, sa compagnie était agréable.

- Quand il ne lisait pas dans nos esprits, pouffa le roux, mais je suppose qu'une telle issue était évidente. On ne peut pas se permettre de demander à qui que ce soit de nous aider... Quoique, c'est le Monde que l'on essaie de sauver !

- Mais c'est notre faute s'il est en danger, lui rappela Vlad sévèrement, nous ne pouvons demander à personne de risquer sa vie à cause d'une de nos erreurs.

- ... Tu as raison... On devrait y aller aussi, j'ai assez vu l'intérieur de ce grenier pour le restant de ma vie."

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand ils rejoignirent la maison du maire, mais celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant. Se répandant en remerciements, leur faisant faire le tour du village.

Ils entendirent le mot "merci" et "reconnaissance" plus de fois en cette soirée que durant toute leur vie passée, et chacun insista pour leur offrir quelque chose.

La marchande de nourriture leur offrit des victuailles, notamment de la viande séchée pour qu'ils puissent tenir longtemps, l'herboriste leur trouva de nombreuses herbes médicinales décrites dans le "manuel" de Kay, quelques villageois leur offrirent des habits de voyage pour qu'ils n'en manquent pas, de quoi faire une tente en cas de pluie, et bien sûr, un sac pour tout mettre sans que ça soit trop encombrant !

Le maire lui-même leur offrit une bourse plus que conséquente, à un point qu'ils se demandèrent si ça n'était pas trop pour ce qu'ils avaient fait...

A l'armurerie, Vlad avoua la destruction de son épée courte, et après avoir testé un instant celle de Garet, le vendeur d'armes déclara qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps le choc s'ils devaient souvent affronter des malfrats ou des monstres et les invita à choisir des armes dans sa réserve.

C'est avec une épée longue bien équilibrée fièrement rangée dans son fourreau, chacun, qu'ils purent rejoindre la maison du maire pour une dernière nuit de repos avant de reprendre leur voyage.

* * *

Après avoir fait leurs adieux aux villageois, Vlad et Garet quittèrent le village au milieu de la matinée. Le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages légers le recouvrant de temps à autre, l'herbe était humide avec la rosée du matin encore présente.

Silex avait décidé de voyager sur l'épaule de Vlad, bien confortable pour lui. Ils marchèrent vers l'est, vers Goma d'après ce que disait le djinn et surtout la carte qu'ils avaient vu chez le maire.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger le midi, ils le firent en route avec des aliments crus, devant impérativement rattraper tout le temps perdu hier, enfermés dans le grenier.

La soirée tomba vite, aussi, après avoir traversé un pont, ils installèrent le bivouac à côté d'une petite colline. Silex monta en haut du promontoire et observa les lieux.

Une forêt bordait la rivière au nord-est, des montagnes au nord et à l'est de la rivière qui devait surement y prendre sa source. La chaîne de Goma était en vue, loin à l'est... Il redescendit pour voir ses deux compagnons qui avaient des difficultés à dresser la tente... Même si ce n'est pas lui et son petit corps sans bras qui pourrait les aider.

* * *

La nuit sembla durer une éternité, avec les cris d'animaux sûrement dangereux sortant de nulle part, les deux compagnons avaient compris qu'ils devaient se hâter de quitter ce territoire hostile et sauvage.

Garet avait rallumé la chandelle quelques minutes auparavant pour permettre à Vlad d'aller prendre son tour de garde à la place de Silex qui devait avoir sommeil.

La créature s'était même assoupie devant le feu de camp dans lequel il ne restait que des braises.

Soupirant devant la bête, qui, d'habitude toute éxcitée et énergique était à présent d'un calme réconfortant, le jeune mystique le ramena à l'intérieur de la tente. Garet était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés vers le plafond, l'air pensif. Vlad le regarda avec compréhension : malgré son caractère, Garet s'inquiétait pour Ivan, et surtout pour leur quête. Avec le retard qu'ils avaient pris, il fallait rejoindre le premier phare au plus vite...

Vlad allongea le petit djinn sur son sac de couchage. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir pour monter la garde, mais un coup de vent soudain le fit frissonner et éteignit la chandelle. Garet sursauta et se leva.

"Ce n'est pas un coup de vent naturel, fit-il d'un air sombre.

- Tu penses aussi ?" répondit son ami, de plus en plus inquiet à propos de cet endroit." La température est trop élevée pour qu'un vent aussi soudain et frais puisse souffler.

- Je propose d'aller voir dehors."

Vlad acquiesça à voix haute, puis ils sortirent tous deux dans le noir des ténèbres nocturnes. La lune éclaira un peu mieux à l'extérieur de la tente, ce qui allait faciliter la vue.

"J'aimerais bien avoir l'intuition de Silex là...grogna le rouquin en avançant vers ce qui restait du feu de camp.

- Tu veux aller le réveiller ? Demanda ironiquement Vlad."

Les reniflements suivant la phrase du mystique lui fit comprendre que Garet avait senti quelque chose.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea alors le blond.

- Sens cette odeur et tu comprendras, répondit le mystique de feu."

Vlad sentit en effet une odeur horrible, remplie de puanteur et de putréfaction, une odeur de charogne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible.

"Quelle est cette horreur ? s'exclamèrent les deux mystiques.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple charognard, ce doit être une bête des environs, fit une voix derrière eux."

Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent et furent soulagés en voyant que ce n'était que Silex, surement réveillé par l'odeur.

"Désolé jeune maître, je me suis assoupi durant la garde, dit le djinn en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est pas grave... "soupira Vlad." Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'est cette puanteur ?

- Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'aucun de mes compagnons ne peut en être le responsable, c'est sûr, c'est un zombie nocturne. Une sous-espèce de zombie forestier qui ne s'éveille que pendant les nuits sombres comme celle-ci, d'où son nom.

- Et pourrais-tu nous parler de son comportement ? s'enquit le blond.

- Et de son régime alimentaire ? ajouta le roux.

- Une créature anthropophage, qui est toujours en quête de chair fraîche. Elle est comme attirée par l'odeur de celle-ci. Ça traîne dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moment décisif pour attaquer par derrière.

- En résumé, ça mange les humains et ça reste dans les environs pour nous traquer sans arrêt et nous avoir à un moment d'inattention, comprit Vlad.

- J'aimerais vraiment en savoir autant que toi," dit Garet avec envie." Vous faites comment pour savoir t...

- Et pourrais-tu le localiser ? coupa le blond en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il espérait le voir.

- Tout près, il rôde déjà autour du campement, répondit le djinn.

- Dépêchons-nous de le trouver...frissonna le mystique de flammes."

Il se dépêchèrent de prendre du bois du feu et de la rallumer pour y voir clair et surtout pour éloigner la créature. Silex ne se sépara pas de Vlad et Garet resta près de la tente au cas où...

Les épaules tendues, leur épée flambant neuve dans les mains, ils étaient plus sur leurs gardes qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis le début de leur voyage.

Ce fut certainement pourquoi le craquement de branche qui retentit juste derrière Vlad les fit immédiatement réagir, provocant chez ce dernier une réaction légèrement inopinée, pour un mystique totalement persuadé de ne jamais avoir effectué le moindre sort offensif.

Dans un bruit sourd, la terre se fendilla, tremblant légèrement, et faisant monter d'un niveau la sorte de plate-forme sur laquelle la créature mangeuse d'Hommes se trouvait.

Poussant une sorte de vagissement de surprise, elle bondit au sol exactement alors que la terre reprenait sa forme originelle et se précipita vers le mystique blond qui s'était heureusement remis de sa propre surprise.

Une flamme atterrit entre eux, brûlant presque les bottes de Vlad, et incendiant sans peine les pieds du zombie qui hurla et donna un coup violent sur le coté.

L'épée longue stoppa le coup sans difficulté, et le jeune mystique de Vénus ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Ce qu'il avait fait l'instant précédent n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il voulait un tremblement.

Peut être pas de l'intensité de celui du temple de Sol, mais un tremblement...

Un simple petit tremblement de terre pour déstabiliser le zombie.

A l'extérieur de son esprit, Silex eut un petit sourire et Garet un regard stupéfait en voyant la psynergie dorée de Vénus commencer à émaner lentement du corps de son ami.

Comprenant que celui-ci essayait un sort d'attaque, il arma son épée, et se prépara à charger. Le tremblement qui commença à secouer la terre le surprit également, au début, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça y était son ami commençait à savoir utiliser sa psynegie pour le combat !

Le zombie recula, titubant sur la terre instable, et recommença à hurler.

"Garet !"Cria Vlad en faisant le maximum pour garder sa concentration.

- Message reçu, vieux !"

Son épée trancha la tête du zombie immédiatement. Le réflexe mourant du zombie fut de projeter son bras en sa direction, lui entaillant profondément la cuisse. Cependant, il grogna à peine. Ce n'était pas ce genre de blessure qui pourrait le mettre à terre, et il avait la satisfaction de voir leur ennemi brûler et devenir de la cendre sous sa psynergie revancharde.

"Ça va vieux ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?"Demanda-t-il à Vlad qui observait d'un air absent les résultats du combat.

- Je trouve juste que ma psynergie est on ne peut plus capricieuse... Elle déplace la terre sans me faire le moindre effet juste parce que je suis surpris, et par contre, je dois me concentrer comme si je voulais léviter pour faire une si petite secousse... Je suppose que c'est le manque d'entrainement...

- Si vous voulez, jeune maître, s'exclama Silex en faisant irruption dans la conversation, nous pourrons nous entrainer durant le trajet de demain ! En tant que Djinn de Vénus, je connais des techniques de terre plutôt efficaces, je pourrais vous les enseigner !

- Nous verrons ça demain, Silex. En attendant, il faut retourner dormir. Et Garet... Montre moi ta jambe.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est trois fois rien ! Un bandage, et hop, dans deux jours je n'ai plus rien !

- Et si ça s'infecte ? Ce zombie n'avait pas vraiment l'air propre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir et de me laisser te soigner."

Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Vlad quand il était question de blessures, sauf quand il s'agissait des siennes...

Alors que le rayonnement doré du mystique de Vénus refermait lentement la plaie non sans procurer une sensation agréable à l'endroit de la blessure, Silex leva les yeux vers son "jeune maître".

"Vous êtes surprenant jeune maître, vous maitrisez plutôt bien la psynergie de déplacement, certes ! Mais la psynergie de soin est souvent plus longue à apprendre que les psynergies de combat. Et pourtant, je vous vois l'utiliser comme si vous aviez fait ça toute votre vie !

- C'est la psynergie que j'ai le plus travaillée ces trois dernières années, mais ça s'est fait au détriment des psynergies de combat. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir à me servir de celle-ci un jour à vrai dire...

- C'est compréhensible, jeune maître. Dans ce cas je ferais mon possible pour vous retirer ce défaut ! Tenez, pour vous prouver mon admiration, je vous offre cette belle fleur !"

Pour la septième fois depuis le début de leur voyage, il leur tendit d'on ne sait où une belle fleur. En forme de cloche, cette "Fritillaria meleagris" n'était autre que la fleur de l'admiration.

Blasé, Vlad la prit en se demandant pour la énième fois si Silex connaissait la signification des fleurs qu'il offrait...

"Tout de même, est-ce que c'est l'éruption qui a fait ces monstres ? "Demanda Garet."Il faut dire que l'Inexorable en a parlé comme étant un source d'alchimie dangereuse, je dirais même très dangereuse !

- Il faut dire que l'alchimie est vraiment une chose extraordinaire. Si c'est elle qui a formé ces monstres...

- C'est certainement le cas, approuva Silex en bondissant sur l'épaule de son maître, le Monde était calme du temps où l'alchimie n'était pas relâchée

- Franchement ils exagèrent !"Râla Garet."Ils auraient pu nous prévenir avant de nous envoyer !

- Ils ne le savaient peut-être pas, le modéra son ami, de plus, ces monstres pourraient être un bon entraînement. Dois-je te rappeler les pouvoirs de cet "Alex" ? Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous soit capable d'affronter quelqu'un qui vole.

- ... C'est pas faux."

Ils repartirent alors se coucher tranquillement, sans savoir qu'on les suivait...

Le reste de la nuit passa très vite, et au petit matin, ils reprirent la route.

Se reposant un minimum, ils avaient parcouru le reste de la distance jusqu'à Goma assez rapidement, malgré l'entraînement intensif de Vlad et Garet.

Puis, en fin de matinée, malgré le mal de pieds des deux voyageurs, la chaîne de Goma s'offra à eux.

"Nous y voilà enfin !" Se réjouit Silex. "La chaîne montagneuse de Goma... Le sentier passant par les montagnes est par là !" indiqua-t-il au groupe en montrant un chemin en pente raide un peu plus au nord.

- Mais... Il y a un tunnel juste devant nous, " commença Garet." Il nous suffit d'escalader le rocher là-bas et de sauter jusqu'à devant l'entrée du tunnel."

Silex resta bouche bée. Il dut avouer que c'était sûrement une meilleure solution par le tunnel que par le col de la montagne.

L'équipe fit la grimpette, près d'une cascade jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, au bord de l'eau, qui était bouchée par une souche d'arbre retenue par du lierre... La souche les empêchait de sauter sur le rebord opposé et de rentrer dans le tunnel, il devint logique pour eux qu'ils devaient la déplacer de là où ils étaient.

Au commencement, le lierre n'attira pas trop leur attention. En revanche, quand ils virent que même à deux, ils ne parvenaient à égaler sa force pour pousser la souche hors du chemin.

Vlad étudia l'endroit et secoua la tête.

"C'est inutile, même si on arrivait à sauter sur le rebord opposé pour essayer de se faufiler, elle est trop large pour nous laisser un interstice suffisant. Et notre psynergie de déplacement est inutile face à ces petites plantes.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de les brûler ?" Demanda Garet.

- Je doute que tu y parviennes, tes flammes ne sont pas encore assez puissantes, le lierre les étoufferait sûrement... Tu n'as pas une technique pour contrôler les plantes, Silex ?

- Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, jeune maître, mais cette psynergie, bien qu'elle existe, n'a été atteinte que par les maîtres. Même si je commençais à vous l'apprendre dès maintenant, et sans passer par les intermédiaires qui facilitent son apprentissage mais ralentissent le moment où vous la maitriserez, il vous faudrait plusieurs mois pour y parvenir à peu de chose près."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec désespoir. Allaient-ils rester coincés ? Si tôt dans leur voyage ?

Ce fut une chose inattendue qui leur permit de continuer.

Le vent, soudainement, sembla changer de direction, commencer à former un tourbillon, droit sur la souche.

L'air semblait être composé de lames qui coupa les tiges pendant que le vent emportait les feuilles, et en quelques instants, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le lierre avait été emporté dans la rivière, laissant la place libre à la psynergie des garçons.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête en retenant difficilement un cri de surprise quand une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien leur dit avec malice :

"Je vous ai manqué ?"

* * *

*Ceci devrait rappeler quelque chose à une amie, n'est-ce pas Disi ?

* * *

Tadaaaa !

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! En tout cas, c'est l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire, alors que je redoutais par avance les combats... peut-être parce que celui-ci a été en grande partie écrit par mon frère en fait (rires). Promis, pour le prochain boss, c'est moi qui fait le combat, vous pourrez ainsi comparer les styles !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! J'accepte (presque) même les insultes ^^


	7. P1 Chapitre 6

Hello ! C'est re-moi !

Je sors enfin le chapitre 6, je crois savoir que l'une de nos lecteurs (la seule à se manifester d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup Don Uberman, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes) avait hâte de voir Forge, j'espère que cette attente sera récompensée !

La traversée de Goma, pour vous ! Avec une petite allusion à Golden sun Dark Dawn à un moment si on y fait attention ! (Il y aura une mention spéciale voir un petit drabble choisi Par/pour celui qui la trouve) J'espère encore et toujours que ça plait !

**Reen :** Et s'ils sont plusieurs à trouver ?

Ben... y'aura plusieurs drabbles.

**Reen **: Et s'il n'y en a aucun.

Ben... y'aura pas de drabble.

**Reen : **Et comment ça marche ?

Ben... Celui qui trouve la (ou les, j'en ai peut-être mis plusieurs sans faire exprès...) référence à Dark Dawn a le droit de choisir un thème et des personnages pour moi mettre en drabble. Bon, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais je ferais en sorte que ça plaise à la personne l'ayant demandé...

**Reen :** Obligation de golden sun ?

Non, mais si je ne connais pas ce sur quoi on me demande un drabble, je serais obligée de demander des précisions sur les persos et l'histoire ou de demander un autre sujet.

**Reen :** Bien. Au disclaimer et ce sera fini pour cette intro bien trop longue.

_**Disclaimer **_: _**Ni Golden Sun ni sont univers ne m'appartiennent, autrement, il aurait été possible d'aller à Kalay dans Dark Dawn.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Goma,

ou,

Un djinn... pas très sympa...

"Ivan !"

Tel était le cri qui traversa les lèvres des deux amis. Ils regardèrent avec incrédulité le jeune blondinet, le bâton qu'ils l'avaient aidé à récupérer en main, un sourire sur les lèvres, la main tendue en avant, signe qu'il était celui qui avait accomplit le miracle de cette tornade qui venait de leur libérer le passage.

"A présent, ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour vous de pousser cette souche, sourit-il, je vois que vous allez bien !

- Oui, et merci beaucoup Ivan, se réjouit Garet, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, loin de là ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire, il me semble que tu étais parti retrouver ton maître, non ?

- Je... "fit Ivan en perdant son sourire." Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans Lunpa... Ils ont fermé les portes et empêchent tout contact entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

- Oh... "se désola Garet." Pardonne moi...

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit le blondinet en reprenant son sourire, et ne vous méprenez-pas ! Je ne suis pas venu vous demander votre aide. Enfin, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à votre mission depuis mon départ de Vault.

- C'est vrai que tu as tout vu dans notre esprit, se souvint Vlad.

- Oui, et je ne pouvais pas me convaincre de ne rien faire alors que toutes ces terribles choses arrivaient... Alors si je ne peux pas secourir maître Hammet, j'aimerais au moins vous aider !"

Une indécision certaine s'empara d'eux. Ivan était une personne qu'ils appréciaient, sa présence leur serait réconfortante et les aiderait à combattre l'ennui, mais pour cette même raison, ils ne voulaient pas l'exposer au danger.

Ce fut un autre argument qui germa dans leur esprit au même moment et qui les convainquit d'accepter.

Les pouvoirs du jeune homme étaient puissants, ils pourraient les débloquer dans d'autres cas comme celui-ci, et en plus, leur propre puissance étant clairement en dessous de ce qu'ils nécessitaient pour vaincre leurs adversaires, il fallait admettre qu'un élément en plus, aussi fort qui plus est, serait particulièrement utile.

Ce fut cela qui passa au dessus de leur affection pour le jeune garçon et les poussa à accepter quand Ivan les supplia presque d'accepter.

Le soulagement et la joie qui se peignirent sur le visage d'Ivan étaient agréables à voir. Reprenant un air sérieux, néanmoins, il observa la souche qu'il avait dégagée et avisa l'ouverture du tunnel, derrière.

"Essayez-vous d'aller à Bilibin par cette caverne ? Certes, j'ai entendu dire que le tunnel rendait le chemin bien plus simple et rapide que par le sentier, mais il a été longtemps abandonné. Vous n'y trouverez pas moins de monstres et surtout il y a des risques d'éboulement... Enfin, je reconnais que ces risques existent aussi par le sentier...

- Si tu as peur du noir, le taquina Garet, il faut nous le dire !

- Je n'ai pas peur du noir, s'offusqua Ivan, mais les pouvoirs de l'air sont affaiblis sous terre, il est donc logique que je m'y sente juste à moitié à l'aise ! Enfin, Vlad devrait s'y sentir à l'aise...

- Beaucoup moins que dans une forêt, répondit le mystique, mais le tunnel ne devrait pas être long... Nous seront bientôt à l'air libre, et avec un peu de chance, nous dormirons dans un vrai lit ce soir !"

Ces mots achevèrent de convaincre Garet qui se hâta de pousser la souche dans la rivière et de rejoindre l'entrée du tunnel.

Suivit des deux blonds qu'il accusait d'un ton moqueur de trainer, il se précipita à l'intérieur du tunnel, suivant le chemin de pierres au sol, chemin qui demeurait intact malgré le temps.

A coté de ce chemin, une petite rivière, peu profonde, coulait paisiblement, ajoutant une touche de douceur à ce trajet. En face, un autre chemin, presque parallèle au premier, montrait des pierres aussi dures que leur propre chemin.

Ils ne purent d'ailleurs pas le suivre bien longtemps, car quelques mètres après l'entrée, une partie du plafond, écroulée, bouchait le chemin.

Garet tapota l'éboulement et affirma qu'il était totalement impossible de passer à travers... De toute manière, cela signifiait courir le risque de faire tomber plus encore le plafond...

"Et en traversant la rivière ?" Demanda Vlad."Il doit être possible de contourner cette chute de terre."

L'idée fut jugée bonne, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à enlever bottes et remonter leurs pantalons pour traverser. C'était un réflexe qu'ils avaient encore, celui qui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas pris tant que ça par l'urgence de la situation. Après tout, nul doute qu'ils rattraperaient leur retard sur le groupe de Salamandar s'ils traversaient le tunnel au lieu de prendre par le sentier.

Mais même cette bonne idée se trouva opposée à un problème. Car quand ils contournèrent l'amas de terre et de roches pour rejoindre le chemin, ils purent voir que la rivière, en plus d'avoir doublé en largeur, avait aussi quintuplé en profondeur.

"Honnêtement, celle-là, je ne la traverse pas, déclara nettement Garet.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis le seul à savoir nager, soupira Vlad.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre, avoua Ivan en rougissant légèrement de honte.

- Je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'utilité, admit Garet.

- Bref, retour à la case départ, on est coincés, à part si on trouve quelque chose pour nous faire traverser...

- Il doit y avoir des troncs ou des buches dans la caverne, proposa Ivan, vous savez, des résidus de ce que les constructeurs du tunnel ont utilisé pour en consolider les parois. S'ils sont assez solides pour porter un tel poids, ils devraient résister au notre !

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Vlad, mais ils doivent les avoir retirés du chemin, donc il faudra que l'on cherche à coté."

La recherche prit un certain moment, ils arpentaient leur chemin à la recherche du moindre morceau de bois qui pourrait indiquer là où les constructeurs avaient pu déposer leur matériel...

Ce fut Garet qui trouva le premier le chemin.

Il y avait un escalier, en réalité. Un escalier qui montait apparemment au dessus du plafond qui trônait par dessus leurs têtes.

Ce n'était pas difficile de suivre un chemin une fois en haut, des copeaux de bois ornaient chaque coin de terre qu'ils voyaient. Le vide, à l'extrémité, leur montrait qu'ils étaient juste au dessus de la rivière profonde... Vlad analysa la pièce avec intérêt, sous les discussions de Garet et Ivan.

"Mais, plutôt que partir comme ça nous retrouver, tu n'aurais pas dû prévenir au palais que tu partais ? Je sais qu'il aurait été plus difficile de nous retrouver ainsi, mais on risque de s'inquiéter pour toi !

- Je sais, avoua Ivan, j'y avais pensé, mais je me suis souvenu pourquoi maître Hammet est parti vers le nord au lieu de rejoindre Kalay... Le pont qui permettait de rejoindre le sud a été détruit lors de la tempête de Vault. Sans cela, nul doute que j'y serais allé. En revanche, il y a quand même moyen de rejoindre Kalay, en contournant tout ça et en suivant la route de la soie.

- La route de la soie ?

- Une route que mon maître et son équipe empruntent chaque année. Ils traversent Goma par le sentier et rejoignent Xian à travers les rivières pour y vendre de la soie qu'ils ont achetée à Tolbi l'année précédente. Une fois cela fait, ils prennent un autre passage alpin pour rejoindre à nouveau Kalay où ils se réapprovisionnent en chevaux. Puis ils font le tour de la mer de Karagol afin de rejoindre Tolbi où ils rachètent de la soie avant de retourner à Kalay avant le solstice d'hiver. L'été suivant, ils repartent. Ce voyage dure la moitié d'une année, et nous n'étions qu'à son commencement. C'était la première fois que j'étais autorisé à le rejoindre...

- Je vois, donc, une fois que l'on aura terminé ce qu'on veut faire au nord, rien ne nous empêche de suivre cette "route de la soie" pour retourner chez toi ! Qu'en penses-tu Vlad ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas. Un air rêveur sur le visage, il avait entendu tout ce qui avait été dit, mais n'avait pas cherché à relever. Son esprit était tourné par ce qu'il voyait, dans le vide.

Un espace immense ! Un plafond qui démontrait clairement une place indescriptible. Il sourit.

"Regardez-moi ça, souffla-t-il, il y a de quoi placer une ville entière ici !

- Héhé, c'est vrai ! "Rit Garet." Si un jour Val est détruit, dis leur de s'installer là !

- Très drôle, ne parle pas de malheur veux-tu !

- Les chaines de Goma ont toujours eu un potentiel inexploité, fit la voix haut perchée de Silex, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de merveilles que l'on trouve dedans !"

Ivan observa la bestiole avec des yeux ronds qui furent bien vite remarqués par ses amis. Se demandant comment expliquer ça, Vlad poussa un soupir profond et avança en bougonnant :

"Autorisation spéciale."

Comprenant, Ivan lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver les informations qu'il cherchait dans l'esprit de son ami. Comprenant alors ce qu'était l'étrange créature, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à la bestiole.

"Bien le bonjour, Silex. Je m'appelle Ivan, ravi de te rencontrer !

- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer aussi, couina Silex d'un air content, je me désole d'avoir dormi tout le long de votre rencontre à toi et au jeune maître !

- Et donc, il y en a pour tous les éléments ? Il y a des djinns de vent aussi ?

- Bien entendu ! En général, ils sont les plus calmes et gentils ! En général, seulement ! Je ne suis pas sûr que cette gamine de Brise puisse être considérée comme calme... pas plus que Spire d'ailleurs, ni que Sirocco pour ce qui est de la gentillesse... Mais c'est un cas général !

- Eeeeh, ce sont leurs noms ? J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

- J'espère qu'elles aussi... Elles ne sont pas des adversaires que j'aimerais avoir, je l'avoue...

- Pourquoi des djinns nous attaqueraient ?" Demanda Garet.

- Ça dépend du djinn. Certains refuseront de vous accompagner, et n'accepteront que si vous les affrontez et leur montrez votre force, gentillesse, ou autre capacité qu'ils voudront voir. D'autres croiront que vous voulez vous en prendre à eux. Et aussi, il y en a qui vous attaqueront juste parce que vous avez dérangé leur sieste par exemple...

- ... Ce n'est pas très rassurant...

- Ils sont une minorité quand même, essaya de le rassurer Silex.

- Et ils ne te ressemblent pas forcément, ajouta Vlad en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les autres de Vénus et moi avons plus ou moins le même genre de physique, mais les djinns d'autres éléments ne me ressemblent pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que je vois des sortes de traces de pattes par terre et que ça ressemble pas mal aux tiennes... Mais puisqu'elles partent là bas, ça ne peut pas être toi.

- Les suivons-nous ?"Fit le djinn avec un sourire grandissant."Il y a de grandes chances que ça soit un de mes amis mais... ça pourrait aussi être un monstre !

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répondit Garet sans hésitation, suivons les !"

Suivant la vue de Silex, ils se plongèrent davantage dans l'obscurité de la caverne, tâchant également de ne pas effacer les traces qui leur serviraient de repère pour le chemin inverse.

Quelques lieux plus loin, ils purent enfin voir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Non pas le djinn, mais des buches, des troncs, des souches même (quoique la présence de ces dernières était on ne peut plus étrange), en résumé, ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Le vide était toujours présent, leur offrant une vue sur la rivière qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de traverser... Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à voir où exactement. Ils craignaient de ne pas retrouver leur "pont de fortune" s'ils lançaient leurs matériaux d'ici...

Finalement, Vlad proposa que l'on continue le chemin à la recherche du djinn, et qu'ils poussent tout de même un tronc à l'eau pour le cas où ils ne trouveraient rien d'autre.

Les traces se firent plus précises au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, prouvant le fait que la créature qu'ils recherchaient était passée par là il y a peu.

Mais ils furent vite stoppés dans leur élan.

Un vide profond s'étendait devant eux, au dessus de l'éboulement et de ses roches aiguisées. Tomber, c'était la mort assurée !

Mais leur regard fut attiré par les traces qui s'arrêtaient abruptement devant le vide.

Un simple coup d'œil en face leur montra un éclair rouge. En réalité, ils ne voyaient pas mieux que ça, c'est pour ça que ce fut Silex qui les informa, bondissant.

"Un djinn ! C'est un djinn ! Un djinn de Mars ! !

- Génial !"Se réjouit Garet.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! A en juger ce que tu attends de nous, je dirais que sur les djinn de Mars que je connais bien... onze à peu près risquent de t'en faire voir de belles, même si après il y a ceux que je connais moins... Ils ont en général un caractère beaucoup moins facile que celui des djinn de Vénus... ou Jupiter dans un cas général.

- Et ceux de Mercure ?"S'enquit Ivan.

- ... Variable. Très variable. Vous aurez droit à tout, c'est une surprise, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ici aussi d'ailleurs... Prie pour ne pas avoir affaire à Flash.

- En tout cas, on va y aller. L'aide d'un djinn est toujours souhaitable.

- Quelqu'un a une idée de la manière avec laquelle on rejoint cette plate-forme ?"

En effet, le morceau de roche bancal sur lequel on voyait la petite créature rouge était assez éloigné. Et entre les deux, le vide était assez profond, et ne donnait pas envie d'y tomber.

"La psynergie de déplacement peut le faire !" S'exclama Silex."Si elle est assez précise et puissante, c'est tout à fait possible !

- Tu es fou Silex ?"Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Vlad."Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais assez de force pour transporter Ivan et Garet jusque là-bas ? Et moi, comment je traverse ? Garet n'y arrivera sûrement pas mieux que moi !

- Je suis d'accord, admit Garet, même si d'aventure Vlad avait la force pour m'envoyer là bas, déjà, comment pourrait-il me faire revenir ?

- C'est là qu'Ivan intervient !

- Pardon ?" S'exclama Ivan qui ne comprit pas.

- La psynergie dont tu t'es servie pour arracher le lierre, on la nomme "tourbillon". C'est mon amie Rafale qui m'en a parlé. Si elle est correctement dosée, elle peut être utilisée pour transporter quelqu'un au dessus du vide. Tu devrais avoir assez de psynergie pour transporter Vlad et Garet une fois que le premier t'aura transporté de l'autre coté."

Observant avec terreur le sol éloigné d'eux, ils regardèrent le djinn d'en face. Le plan de Silex avait beau être risqué, ils n'en avaient pas d'autre.

Et ce djinn, sans doute était-il coincé ! Vlad n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser cette créature seule. Alors il accepta.

Usant de la perle larcin, il raffermit sa prise sur les côtes du blond, faisant pour la première fois apparaitre deux mains de psynergie au lieu d'une seule, et dirigea toute son énergie en direction de la plate-forme opposée et fit avancer.

Il regarda en essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par l'angoisse la stature fine du jeune garçon qui avançait magiquement, se rapprochant à vitesse réduite du rebord opposé à celui où ils étaient.

Garet, voyant sa force fléchir légèrement à cause de sa difficulté à se concentrer, utilisa sa propre psynergie.

La large main gantée du maître du feu appuya sur le dos de Ivan, fournissant la poussée nécessaire pour pousser le jeune blondinet en sécurité sur le sol... Enfin, quand on voyait comment la plate-forme penchait, c'était relatif.

"Ivan ! A toi maintenant !"Cria Silex.

- D'accord !"Répondit le plus jeune avec une angoisse teinte dans la voix.

On put le voir fermer les yeux, plier les poignet, sa psynergie violette l'engloba, et l'air changea de forme, formant une mini-tornade devant les deux amis d'enfance, tornade dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent avec inquiétude.

D'un mouvement du poignet, l'adepte de l'air amena la tornade à lui à toute vitesse.

Les deux garçons sentirent une brutale nausée les prendre, alors que la rotation de la tornade les faisait tourner si vite qu'ils s'en rendaient à peine compte. Ils atterrirent sur le sol avec un tournis qui les obligea à s'asseoir quelques secondes, faisant même rire Ivan. Silex se vanta de savoir que son plan avait fonctionné et les gratifia de nombreuses félicitations pour avoir eu la force pour se transporter.

Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers le djinn.

La créature devait les toiser, car ses deux yeux bleu ciel semblaient dirigés sur eux.

Le djinn de Mars était au moins aussi étrange que son compagnon de Vénus. Il était pratiquement uniformément d'une belle couleur rouge. Sa tête, fine, semblait composée d'un heaume avec des pointes sur le côté et de longues cornes à l'arrière. A l'endroit où devait se situer sa bouche - entre les deux yeux comme pour son comparse - était une sorte de limitation, car si le "heaume" était rouge, la part inférieure du djinn, elle, était plutôt jaune.

Son corps était plus fin et élancé que celui - rond - de Silex, mais un ventre jaune rebondi se trouvait à l'avant de son dos rouge feu. Sa queue, en broussailles, semblait faite de flammes et brillait dans le noir.

Djinn de Mars, des flammes.

Ils l'observèrent, se demandant le sens de cette fixation qu'avait la créature à les regarder, puis après un long silence, une voix légèrement éraillée, mais aïgue déclara :

" Silex, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Le petit djinn eut ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sourire gêné.

"Bonjour Forge ! Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi ! "

Puis il marmonna en direction de Garet un petit "pas de chance". Le djinn l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

"Tch ! Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ? Depuis quand es-tu désespéré au point de te lier au premier mystique qui vient ?

- Forge, le Monde n'est plus le même ! Les mystiques ne courent pas les rues ! Et ces jeunes sont prometteurs !

- Ce serait tout de même du gâchis de donner tes capacités de djinn à des êtres si faibles ! Il ne s'est passé que quelques jours depuis l'éruption, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sauront nous réunir ? Il y a sûrement des tas d'autres mystiques bien plus aptes que trois gamins !

- Tu dis ça alors que tu ne les as pas vus à l'œuvre, Forge !

- Avec ces minables techniques pour traverser ? Un mystique de Vénus ou de Mars qui maîtrise un tant soit peu sa psynergie de déplacement de manière convenable est capable de se déplacer avec sa propre magie jusqu'ici en quelques secondes ! Et un maître de l'air capable sait flotter dans les airs quelques instants. Je parie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a développé la moindre technique d'affinité !"

Silex le regarda avec un air qu'ils supposèrent comme étant neutre.

"Ils ont développé des débuts d'affinité, mais ce que tu demandes n'est accessible qu'aux maîtres. Peu de gens, en ces temps de paix, maîtrisent de telles techniques. Peut-être même que plus personne ne peut les utiliser.

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu dois te rendre compte à quel point ils sont faibles ! Il est hors de question que je rejoigne des gamins certainement incapables d'utiliser correctement les pouvoirs d'un djinn !"

Sur ces mots, il sembla s'enflammer, grondant.

"Vous comprenez ce que je vous disais quand je parlais de djinn qui vous attaqueraient ?" S'exclama Silex en reculant."Le pire, c'est que Forge n'a pas vraiment... bon caractère comme vous avez pu le voir...

- Oui, on comprend, fit un Ivan qui avait les yeux grand ouverts de surprise.

- Pourquoi bien sûr faut-il que ce soit mon premier djinn qui refuse de nous accompagner ?"

Forge attaqua, projetant une attaque de feu en direction du mystique qui était le plus proche de lui, soit Vlad.

Le jeune garçon se cambra, manquant de tomber sous le geste déséquilibrant, mais parvenant du même coup à éviter le rayon de flammes qui lui tint bien chaud quand même un instant.

La créature des flammes, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, se précipita ensuite vers Ivan qui ne dut sa survie qu'au prodigieux réflexe qu'il eut de se jeter au sol pour l'esquiver, laissant passer par dessus lui une créature rouge qui se jetait sur Garet.

Reprenant ses esprits, Vlad fit trembler le sol. Son ami du feu alluma une flamme de taille conséquente et allait la lancer sur le djinn quand il le vit se trémousser en couinant étrangement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la bête riait.

"Quoi ? C'est là toute la puissance de ta psynergie ? Tch ! Je me demande comme tu as survécu jusqu'ici !"

Le sol tremblait encore quand le djinn chargea son poing avec une flamme et l'abattit sur le torse de Garet qui recula, se retrouvant au bord. Il poussa un petit grognement et se redressa, faisant pousser une sorte de glapissement de surprise à Forge qui recula. Le plus solide des trois adolescents eut un sourire conquérant.

"Comment ? Je résiste, mon p'tit père ! Voilà comment !"

Et il riposta avec sa lame.

Le djinn bondit sur l'épée et inspira profondément avant de cracher un jet de flammes intense sur la lame qui fut vite fondue au grand dam de son porteur.

"Une épée neuve !"se désespéra-t-il.

Le sol tremblait toujours, l'onde se répercutait sur les murs et le plafond, quand Ivan utilisa son extraordinaire psynergie pour lancer un tourbillon vers le djinn, le forçant à s'écarter de Garet.

Le blondinet regarda Vlad avec inquiétude. La plate-forme était déjà fine et légèrement bancale, essayait-il de la faire s'effondrer avec cette secousse ? La parcelle de roche était déjà si minuscule qu'ils pourraient tomber à chaque moment !

Un regard bleu se figea dans le sien et il comprit immédiatement la tactique de Vlad. Silex l'avait dit, un mystique de Vénus est à l'aise sous terre, entouré par son élément. Il peut trouver un avantage de chaque situation pour se battre pour peu qu'il ne laisse pas l'angoisse le submerger.

Forge aussi avait remarqué la secousse et restait méfiant, se tournant vers Vlad.

"Que crois-tu faire avec une secousse si faible ? C'est tout juste si tu peux déséquilibrer quelqu'un avec, alors sûrement pas moi !

- Qui a dit que je te visais ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit. Pour ce qui est de ce qui pend au plafond, ces chères stalactites déjà bancales et fragilisées, en revanche...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Ivan remercia Jupiter pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de reculer jusqu'à l'extrême bord de la plate-forme quand il constata l'ampleur des dégâts que firent les volumineux pics de roches lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent, l'un après l'autre, guidés sur le djinn par la main experte de la psynergie de déplacement du mystique de Vénus.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette pysnergie était vraiment terrifiante si on l'utilisait dans l'environnement approprié, et les leçons de Silex avaient porté leurs fruits.

Mais si ces quelques stalactites trompaient un djinn quelques instants, Forge sortit bien vite de la poussière engendrée par leur chute et se précipita sur le mystique de Vénus, rageur.

Ce fut à cet instant que la voix haut-perchée de Silex se fit entendre.

"A deux Garet ! C'est parti, 'bourgeon' !"

Les fines plantes grimpantes qui sortirent soudainement de terre s'enroulèrent autours du petit djinn, s'épaississant et grandissant, jusqu'à l'entourer entièrement, l'immobilisant dans un grognement exaspéré.

Garet regardait avec incrédulité le sort qu'il venait de lancer, Silex riant joyeusement par au dessus. Ils avaient travaillé toute l'après midi leurs psynergies de terre. Garet maîtrisait le feu, mais il n'y avait pas un seul élément qu'un mystique ne pouvait contrôler avec l'aide d'un djinn.

A condition qu'ils soient liés, bien sûr, le mystique de Mars avait donc expérimenté la liaison avec inquiétude, mais les cours avaient porté leurs fruits.

"C'est vraiment incroyable, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais utiliser la psynergie de Vénus en me liant à Silex, c'est juste... dingue !

- Je te l'avais dit nigaud, rit le djinn, enfin, tu ne la maitriseras tout de même jamais aussi bien que ta propre psynergie ! Alors Forge, tu reconnais leur force à présent ?"

Le djinn de Mars se renfrogna, comme sur le point de rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais fut coupé par le regard qu'il obtint du mystique de Vénus.

Forge avait pu voir son intelligence, sa capacité à analyser la situation et en tirer profit. Le djinn avait également pu voir la maîtrise du mage de l'air, la facilité qu'il avait à contrôler son élément, et la facilité qu'il avait à comprendre les choses. Enfin, il y avait celui qui devrait le porter, le grand benêt... Contrairement au blond aux yeux bleus, ce n'était pas un maître de la terre. Mais il avait su lancer cette technique malgré tout, juste en se liant avec Silex... et son regard était emplis de courage et de joie de vivre, de sarcasme et de stupeur à la fois.

le mélange était amusant... Et peut-être qu'il serait possible d'en faire quelque chose. C'était sans oublier cette ténacité, la résistance dont il avait fait preuve à son attaque lui revint en mémoire, et il se retint de sourire.

"Tch, dis toi bien que c'est juste pour toi, Silex.

- Ouiii ! Tant mieux ! ! Merci à toi !"S'exclama Silex" Un djinn de soutien est toujours une bénédiction !"

Ivan le regarda d'un air interloqué.

"Djinn de soutien ?

- Il existe quatre types de djinn, répondit la créature toute excitée, combat, soutien, altération, et soin ! Forge est un djinn de soutien, son réel pouvoir ne se situe pas dans le combat mais dans sa capacité à donner de la force à ceux qui l'entourent.

- Je ne suis pas de la force d'un djinn de combat comme toi ou Écho, grommela Forge en se défaisant sans soucis de ses liens de plante, tu crois qu'ils survivront face à eux ?

- J'ai confiance en eux, piailla le djinn de Vénus, je suis certain qu'ils sauront nous réunir !

- Attends une minute, dit Garet avec des yeux rond, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un combattant ?

- Bien sûr que non !"S'insurgea Forge" Comparé aux djinn de combat ou aux djinn de soin, je ne sais pas me battre ! Tch !

- Eh bien j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas un tel caractère, grimaça Ivan.

- Pffff, pouffa Silex, à mon avis ils vous feront plus facilement confiance ! Forge n'a jamais été une fille facile !"

Les surprises allaient de croissantes !

Ils mirent tous un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'on venait de leur dire, l'étonnement étant un euphémisme dans leur situation. Après un long silence, le rire léger et nerveux d'Ivan les fit enfin réagir.

"Je suppose... qu'une présence féminine fera du bien au groupe..."

Au regard noir qu'il hérita de Forge, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de prononcer ces mots.

Celle-ci, par ailleurs, au lieu de se lier à Garet comme Silex l'avait fait pour sceller leur accord, bondit et... cracha un large rayon de flammes sur la plate-forme, la faisant se craqueler... jusqu'à... s'effondrer ! ! !

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de crier, Forge bondit sur l'épaule de Garet et lui cria de s'accrocher. Silex également leur cria de le faire, les obligeant à se retenir les uns aux autres, et à se retenir à des renflements dans la roche.

Leur morceau de plate-forme craqua, et glissa, roulant jusqu'à tomber dans le vide, sous leurs cris de terreur. Ils fermèrent les yeux quand ça atterrit sur l'éboulement tranchant, et se ré-accrochèrent entre eux quand il commença à glisser, droit sur...

"La rivière ! !"S'exclama Garet.

Le morceau de roche atterrit dans l'eau dans un éclaboussement total.

Toussant, les garçons tentèrent de se relever une fois la chose stabilisée. Ivan fut le premier à reconnaitre l'étrangeté de la chose.

"Comment se fait-il que la roche flotte ?

- C'est parce qu'à partir de là, l'eau n'est plus profonde, grommela Forge, la roche ne flotte pas, elle a touché le fond. La sortie du tunnel n'est pas loin.

- C'était bien la peine qu'on se tue à pousser un tronc dans l'eau si une petite bestiole pouvait faire ça pour nous, grogna Garet en regardant leur tronc qui trônait plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans l'eau.

- Petite bestiole ?" Demanda Forge d'un ton menaçant.

Elle bondit et se posta sur l'épaule de Garet.

"Écoute moi bien gamin, je dois bien avoir mille ans de plus que toi, et dès maintenant, je suis ton maître pour maîtriser ta psynergie, alors montre plus de respect, sale gosse !

- Mais...

- PAS DE DISCUSSION ! !"

Dans un silence légèrement teinté de rires retenus, ils suivirent le chemin retrouvé, voyant avec amusement Forge poursuivre son chemin sur l'épaule d'un Garet qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à Mars pour avoir si peu de chance...

* * *

*a*

* * *

Ils allaient atteindre le bout du tunnel quand un bruit sinistre se fit entendre.

C'était un bruit de craquement, et une sorte de gargouillis s'en suivit. Un tel craquement, Garet en avait déjà entendu un pareil, le jour où il s'était cassé le bras...

"Quelqu'un est là !"Réalisa-t-il."Il a dû se briser quelque chose !

- Oui, approuva Ivan, il y a eu une sorte de grognement de douleur après ce craquement !

- Allons voir !"

Vlad se retourna vivement pour les arrêter, mais il était trop tard, ils s'écartaient déjà du chemin.

"Jeune maître, il faut les stopper ! Les monstres pullulent les alentours du chemin !

- Je sais Silex, mais là, on n'a pas le choix, il faut les suivre ! Quelqu'un est peut-être réellement là bas, et il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble dans ce genre de cas."

C'est donc en pestant intérieurement contre le manque de sang-froid de ses amis que le blond courut à leur suite dans le noir.

Ivan et Garet avaient plus ou moins atteint l'endroit où le bruit s'était fait entendre.

"Où est-il ? "Demanda le roux.

- Eh oh !"Cria Ivan" Où êtes-vous ?"

Avançant son pied, il marcha sur... quelque chose qui se brisa dans un bruit de craquement effroyable. Regardant quoi, il put distinguer une forme blanchâtre... C'était...

"Un os..."Dit-il en blêmissant."Qu'est-ce que..."

Une main ... squelettique avança soudainement, lui retirant l'os des mains, et le replaçant sur le doigt auquel il appartenait.

"G... Garet... T'es là ?

- O... oui... c'est quoi ça ? Cette... tête de mort qui flotte ?"

La tête en question apparut soudainement à Ivan, faisant un sourire plein de dents... pointues !

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons firent soudainement demi-tour, sprintant en direction du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté mais furent interrompus.

"Bon... pour courir comme ça, quelle bestiole vous avez attiré à vous ?"

Leur leader les regardait d'un air navré alors qu'ils pointaient d'un air frénétique les bruits cliquetants derrière eux. Enfin, deux squelettes apparurent à la lumière tamisée de la grotte.

"Ah... en effet... Silex, c'est quoi cette créature ?

- Squelette remuant, de simples carcasses mortes qui ont pu se redresser avec la force de l'alchimie. Elles jouent pas mal sur l'intimidation, mais ces choses là sont armées... Je pense qu'il est temps que Forge nous montre ce qu'elle sait faire.

- Tch ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, râla la djinn en se perchant sur l'épaule de Garet, gamin, montre-moi comment tu attaques."

Bien qu'anxieux à l'idée de foncer droit sur ces morts-vivants à l'allure peu commode et digne de films d'horreur, Garet jeta un œil vers Vlad qui lui envoya son épée immédiatement.

Un coup fut lancé, Garet frappa de toutes ses forces, mais comme lui plus tôt face au coup de Forge, le squelette broncha à peine, se contentant de riposter avec un coup d'estoc qu'il évita avec difficultés.

"Je vois, en effet, une liaison ne serait pas de refus. Et rend cette épée à ton ami, tu n'en auras pas besoin avec moi.

- Bien m'dame", balbutia-t-il en tendant la lame en direction de son ami blond, au moment qu'il lui fallait car le second squelette passa à l'attaque.

Vlad bloqua l'attaque, mais il se retrouva bien vite à ployer légèrement, le squelette avait une force plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait, et il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'attaque. C'était comme un bras de fer qui se jouait à l'épée.

Heureusement, ils avaient toujours l'avantage du nombre, et Ivan allait lui donner un coup de main quand une force soudaine l'envahit.

Repoussant brusquement le tas d'os, il remarqua avec stupéfaction la lueur rouge qui les entourait tous les trois. Fière d'elle, Forge sembla sourire et cria de toute la force de sa petite voix :

"Remuez-vous immédiatement et détruisez-les moi ! ! !"

Réfléchissant à moitié seulement, Garet fit immédiatement apparaitre des flammes. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi larges ! Il regarda Forge d'un air impressionné.

"Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête d'ahuri, attaque !

- Bien m'dame ! !"

Les flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs pour se réunir toutes sur le squelette, réduisant le squelette à l'état de cendre. Le roux regarda ses mains avec satisfaction !

"Bon boulot, approuva Forge.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu le faire sans toi !

- Si c'était vrai, je ne me serais pas ennuyée à me lier pour te faire utiliser mon pouvoir, pauvre tâche."

Grognant, Garet fit volte-face pour aller aider les deux blonds, se rendant immédiatement compte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Usant la force de Silex, Vlad avait projeté la deuxième créature contre le mur, et, appelant à lui ses pouvoir dans leur force totale, Ivan venait de réaliser un tourbillon d'une puissance peu négligeable qui démantibula le monstre en deux temps trois mouvements.

Respirant profondément, ils finirent par entendre la voix de leur chef-malgré-lui dire presque timidement :

"Et si nous retrouvions le chemin ?

- Ah... Oui, désolé Vlad, s'excusa Garet, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- J'ai totalement perdu mon sang-froid à l'idée de quelqu'un perdu dans le noir..."Se désola Ivan."Ça ne se reproduira pas...

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je vous comprend. Soyez juste plus prudents, soupira le jeune homme, et prenez de la lumière avec vous la prochaine fois, ça évitera ce genre de mauvaises surprises.

- Oui grand frère, blagua Garet.

- Garet... un peu de respect, fit Ivan d'un ton faussement sérieux, c'est "chef" !

- Continuez vos bêtises et je vous laisse là, répondit Vlad en faisant volte-face vers le chemin.

- Ah non, attends vieux !"

Courant à la suite de leur ami, les deux garçons partirent vite, laissant deux djinn derrière.

"Alors Forge, tu es convaincue ?

- C'est bon, je t'interdis de continuer à te moquer de moi comme ça.

- Mais es-tu d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui, ces trois gamins sont immatures et tout ce que tu veux, mais ils restent une option plutôt bonne. Être capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'un djinn juste après sa liaison, ce n'est pas courant. Tu l'avais deviné ?

- Non, je trouvais juste qu'ils avaient de beaux yeux. Bleu marine et brun, ce sont de jolies couleurs, non ?

- ... Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi le plus stupide dans le tas..."

Plantant là le djinn de Vénus, Forge partit rapidement à la suite des autres garçons. Autant dire qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour courir après elle en geignant.

* * *

*b*

* * *

La sortie de la caverne se trouvait devant le groupe. Les garçons furent ravis de pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour et Forge fut éblouie car elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des jours.

Garet se précipita à l'extérieur tout comme Silex qui se jeta dans l'herbe une fois sorti.

Le jour commençait à tomber et des nuages de pluie s'approchaient lentement de l'ouest.

Le mystique de feu se renfrogna en sachant qu'ils allaient encore essuyer une averse.

"Il vaut mieux se dépêcher d'atteindre Bilibin," Dit Ivan." Pour être passé plusieurs fois dans cette région, je peux vous assurer que maître Hammet sait que Bilibin est près des montagnes de Goma. Quelques minutes de marches suffiront, on sera là-bas avant la pluie.

- Ce ne sera pas une grande averse à mon avis, "Répondit Silex en se relevant de l'herbe. Les nuages n'ont pas l'air chargés.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'arriver à la ville pour réserver une chambre à l'auberge avant qu'elle ne soit pleine, Rappela Vlad en se remémorant celle de Vault.

- ...C'est pas faux ! "Affirma Garet.

- Le propriétaire de la région, Lord McCoy est un homme riche et un peu avare même s'il n'a pas une once de malveillance d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, "Ajouta le jeune homme aux yeux violets. "Il ne devrait pas vouloir nuire à des enfants comme nous, mais restons prudent sur ses terres.

- Si tu le dis... Hammet t'informait toujours de ce qui se passait pendant son voyage sur la route de la Soie alors ? " Cru comprendre Vlad.

- Pas toujours mais il m'informait surtout des gens qu'il rencontrait et de leur caractère pour faire de moi un bon marchand un jour..."

Ils se mirent en route en parlant un peu de maître Hammet et des traversées de la route de la Soie qu'il entreprenait souvent, puis enfin, ils purent voir les grands remparts de bois qui entouraient et fortifiaient Bilibin.

* * *

Tadaam ! Ze end !

Alors voilà, Forge est arrivée ! Oui, l'idée comme quoi les djinn avaient un genre m'a toujours turlupinée, et résultat, ça s'est concrétisé ici. Honnêtement, j'aime beaucoup Forge telle qu'on l'a faite, son caractère de cochon m'a tout de suite plu lorsque nous avons essayé de créer des caractères aux djinn, et avec mon frère, c'est l'un de nos personnages favoris.

Bon, après, je comprendrais qu'elle ne plaise pas à tous. Néanmoins, pour ce qui est de la description, nous avons l'avons faite avant de voir les djinn de Dark Dawn, donc elle est décrite avec le physique de Fièvre... Tant pis. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la première fille-djinn, et croyez-moi, elle va mettre de l'ambiance !

Et à la prochaine fois pour un petit chapitre que j'essaierais de poster assez vite... Quand j'aurais fini le 7 de la partie 2 en fait, donc avec les vacs qui arrivent, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder !

Hope you enjoyed !


	8. P1 Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! Nous revoilà parmi vous avec un chapitre... qui sert malheureusement à peu de choses, navrée... Oui, il nous arrive de faire des chapitres qui ne servent à rien.

Tout d'abord, encore merci à notre unique revieweuse, qui a en plus trouvé des références non volontaires à Dark Dawn et peut donc choisir son drabble comme promis (j'espère que je saurais satisfaire).

_**Disclaimer : Golden sun n'est pas à nous, sinon... non non, vous ne voulez pas y penser ^^**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Bilibin,  
ou,  
Les contes d'une sombre malédiction.

Garet s'affala dans le lit de plumes en poussant un soupir d'aise. Ils avaient atteint Bilibin avant la tombée de la nuit - et de la pluie - à leur grande joie et avaient décidé de rester également la journée suivante. Mais non pas pour prendre du repos, mais pour se décider.  
Car ils avaient un dur choix à faire...

A peine arrivés au niveau de l'entrée de la ville,un spectacle insolite avait immédiatement attiré leur attention.  
Un arbre.  
A l'ombre, à l'abri de la pluie, il y avait un arbre de la taille d'un Homme. Ses racines ne s'enfonçaient pas dans le sol, et ses seules feuilles formaient une brosse sur le haut de son tronc, tronc qui n'arborait que deux branches.  
Mais le comble de la surprise, c'est que l'arbre portait des vêtements.

Stupéfaits, les trois garçons étaient restés pantois devant la scène. Ils songèrent un petit instant à demander à leurs djinn s'ils avaient une idée de ce que c'était, se souvenant que les deux bestioles dormaient profondément à l'intérieur de leur corps, profitant d'un sommeil bien mérité.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser plus cependant, car une jeune fille, les voyant, se précipita à leur rencontre.  
"Mon dieu, rentrez-vite !"Cria-t-elle d'une voix à la limite de l'hystérie."Si vous ne rentrez pas vite, vous serez changés en arbres ! ! !  
- Mademoiselle ?  
- Ne discutez pas ! Je vous raconterais tout une fois en sécurité !"

Et elle leur avait raconté, alors qu'elle les emmenait vers l'auberge à leur demande. Cet arbre était un Homme qui avait été maudit.  
"Il n'y était pour rien le pauvre, sanglota-t-elle, il n'avait fait que sortir du village, histoire d'aller voir s'il pouvait apercevoir la caravane des marchands qui passent chaque année. Et il a été changé en arbre.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?"Insista Ivan.  
- L'arbre sacré, Tret... Ce pauvre bougre ne fut ni le premier ni le dernier ! Lord McCoy est devenu fou, ou plus exactement, sa femme lui fait faire des folies !  
- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?  
- Lady McCoy a désiré un palais de bois. Son époux ferait tout pour elle, aussi, quand elle à demandé à avoir le bois de l'arbre sacré dedans, il n'a su dire non. Les citoyens de Kolima, village des bucherons, ont porté leurs haches sur le grand Tret. Celui-ci est un vieil arbre, mais aussi le plus grand gardien de la forêt, ce n'est pas un arbre ordinaire, personne n'a à lui faire le moindre mal ! Mais sous la pression de sa femme, Lord McCoy a fait pression sur Kolima. Le pauvre arbre est entré dans une rage folle, et il a tout maudit, à des kilomètres à la ronde... Et tous ceux qui se trouvaient par là ont été transformés en arbres... Cela s'est répercuté jusqu'à Bilibin, comme pour hanter Lord McCoy et lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait. Notre seigneur est désespéré, il souhaite réellement trouver un moyen de conjurer cette malédiction... Mais qui peut affronter un esprit gardien comme Tret ? Notre ville est damnée, mes enfants ! Plus personne ne doit s'en approcher ! Il ne faut pas que vous trainiez ici, ou que vous n'en sortiez plus du tout !"

L'équipe avait eu du mal à y croire, comme si la demoiselle était atteinte d'un grain de folie, mais tous les villageois dans l'auberge ne parlaient que de ça, en plein milieu de leur jeu de cartes, avec l'aubergiste en buvant un verre, même dans les chambres voisines des autres voyageurs.

C'est pour ça que Vlad avait décidé de passer une journée supplémentaire à Bilibin. Pour se rapprovisionner, racheter une épée à Garet, et apprendre ce qu'il se passait dans plus de détails. Ainsi, ils sauraient où aller.  
Ivan avait tout de suite proposé de donner leur aide. Garet avait refusé net. Il avait argumenté en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils avaient gagné du temps en passant par le tunnel, mais ceux qu'ils poursuivaient avaient pris de l'avance.  
Et même avec le temps qu'ils avaient gagné, il n'était pas certain d'avoir devancé le groupe.  
Vlad l'avait arrêté. Il était évident qu'ils avaient devancé le groupe qu'ils poursuivaient, même à toute vitesse, il fallait presque une semaine pour traverser ce qu'ils avaient fait en une journée. Néanmoins, il n'était en rien sûr que cette avance soit suffisante pour régler ces histoires de malédiction.  
"J'aimerais les aider aussi, murmura le blond quand la discussion reprit, mais est-il sûr que nous soyons au niveau pour affronter un esprit gardien ?  
- Si les djinn se réveillaient, on le saurait, répondit Ivan.  
- Kolima est à deux jours de marche, un jour de course, répliqua Garet, si vous avez l'énergie pour courir là bas, détruire la malédiction - d'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas comment procéder - et revenir en moins de cinq jours, on aurait peut-être une chance de conserver cette avance !  
- Il suffit ! trancha le blond. Il faut choisir et judicieusement. Le phare ne doit pas attendre, mais cette malédiction pourrait bien empirer si on s'occupe d'abord d'aller au phare.  
- On est dans l'impasse... se lamenta Ivan.  
- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs d'être capable de rompre cette malédiction, ajouta le leader, il faut attendre d'en savoir plus à ce sujet avant de même songer à ajouter notre candidature.  
- C'est bien pour ça que nous passons une journée entière ici demain, non ?"Fit Garet en se retournant sur son lit pour tourner le dos aux deux autres." Bah, ça sera toujours un repos nécessaire.  
- Mais demain soir, rappela le blond en se dirigeant vers son lit, il faudra faire une vraie décision. En attendant, passez une bonne nuit.  
- Faites de beaux rêves, dit gentiment le blondinet avant de rejoindre son lit à son tour.  
- Mouais, soyez pas transformés en arbres à votre réveil !"Plaisanta Garet." Ce serait bête pour ceux qui veulent dissoudre la malédiction !"

Bien entendu, il suffisait qu'on parle de beaux rêves pour que ses pensées soient obnubilées par des images d'une sombre signification. De la pluie, des cris, des pleurs... Le bruit du rocher qui tombe.  
Ivan se redressa dans on lit, essoufflé, au milieu de la nuit.  
Depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de Vlad, le maître de l'air passait ses nuits à redouter ces pensées, ces souvenirs qui hantaient ses deux amis. Sans doute le fait qu'il en cauchemarde était dû au fait que les deux autres les voyaient également dans leurs rêves...  
Mais ils ne le diraient pas.

Ivan se leva et regarda ses deux amis dormir avec un air presque attendrit. Il était le plus jeune, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être le père dans le tas. Il pouvait voir leur visage assoupi avec amusement.  
Fichue fierté... Jamais ils n'oseraient parler de ce qui les tourmentait tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas jetée.

Brisant une nouvelle fois sa promesse, il usa de sa télépathie, espérant rendre leurs rêves un peu meilleurs.  
C'est souriant qu'il retourna se coucher.  
Ça viendrait avec le temps, ils apprendraient à parler.  
Lui-même ne pouvait pas le faire.  
Il ne savait quoi dire sur lui.

Le petit matin les plongea dans son intense lumière, éblouissant Vlad alors qu'il se redressait. Ivan lui souriait, lui faisant signe.  
"Bonjour Chef ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Sûrement meilleure que la tienne à en voir tes cernes, répondit le plus âgé en étouffant un bâillement, cauchemar ?  
- Je ne serais pas le seul dans ce cas", répliqua le plus jeune en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Comprenant sans peine, Vlad lui adressa un regard gêné.  
"Je t'ai réveillé ?  
- Disons ça comme cela. Alors, quel est le programme ?  
- Il faut aller acheter une nouvelle arme à Garet et racheter des provisions, sans oublier de rechercher des informations sur cette malédiction et sur la direction à prendre pour trouver le phare. Mais pour l'instant, je vois plus urgent que ça.  
- Et quelle est cette tâche si importante ?"

Jetant un œil au roux qui dormait toujours, avec des ronflements sonores, le leader lui répondit d'un ton - malheureusement pour Garet - mortellement sérieux :  
"Réveiller la marmotte. Et crois moi quand je te dis que c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air.  
- Laissez-moi faire !"

La voix aigüe de Forge les fit sursauter. La petite djinn bondit sur le lit du mystique de Mars et arma son pied, une lueur enflammée l'entourant brutalement.  
"Euh, Forge, dit timidement Ivan, ne met pas le feu à l'auberge !  
- Vouvoie-moi et supplie moi et ça peut s'arranger.  
- Mademoiselle Forge, dit le jeune garçon en fermant les yeux, pourriez-vous éviter de mettre le feu à l'auberge, s'il vous plait.  
- Ajoute "je vous en prie" et c'est parfait, gloussa un Vlad qui observait la scène sans réellement réaliser que Forge n'hésiterait pas le moins du monde à mettre le feu à l'auberge.  
- Soit, fidèle élève, j'accepte ta supplique."

Sur ces mots, elle abattit sa patte, violemment, brûlant à moitié la couverture, et faisant bondir un pauvre Garet qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.  
"La couverture aurait pu être épargnée, grinça Ivan.  
- C'était celle de Garet, dit Vlad d'un ton léger, rien à rembourser donc.  
- Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut lui en acheter une autre !" S'exclama le blondinet.  
- Précisément, répondit Vlad en haussant les épaules, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire, il nous fallait en acheter une longue et chaude pour nous contenir tous les trois lorsque nous atteindrons le nord, ces terres enneigées.  
- C'est pour ça que la disparition tragique de ma couverture ne t'émeut pas ?"Grogna Garet qui avait été plutôt bien réveillé grâce aux méthodes extrêmes de Forge.  
- Tu as tout compris mon ami. Maintenant on se lève, et on prend un petit déjeuner, ou bien on reste ici et on laisse passer l'heure."  
Ivan et Garet se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Si après ça Vlad continuait d'empêcher Ivan de l'appeler "chef", il faudrait lui rappeler ces moments d'autorité !

Il quittèrent l'auberge un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, commençant par se rendre à l'armurerie.

"Garet... tu es sûr ?"  
En souriant de toutes ses dents, le roux hocha la tête vivement dans le sens affirmatif. Il tenait entre ses mains une large hache, apparemment fort lourde. Et pourtant, sa force colossale pour un garçon de son âge se reflétait avec la facilité qu'il avait à la porter.  
"Elle ne va pas t'encombrer ?" Ajouta Ivan.  
- Pas de soucis, je le sens bien ! Je n'ai pas de problème à la porter, je la fixerais sur mon dos ! Non l'unique problème c'est...  
- Le prix, grogna Vlad en regardant la liste de prix du vendeur, elle coûte cher, ta hache...  
- C'est moins d'un cinquième de ce qu'on a, le contredit Garet.  
- Il nous reste des vêtements chauds, une couverture, et de la nourriture à racheter. Sans oublier les prochaines étapes.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Forge à brûlé mon épée !  
- Tu as un problème ?"

La voix maussade de Forge les gela sur place. Comme attendant un ordre, ils ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'après un "tch" bien placé, la djinn déclare qu'elle avait envie de se reposer un peu, jetant le fait qu'elle venait de passer une soirée et une nuit complète à dormir.  
Payant finalement sans discussion supplémentaire, Vlad leur indiqua les différents magasins, décrivant clairement à Garet le type de couverture qu'il devait acheter, et chargeant Ivan de la commission de nourriture.  
Il s'adossa à un mur, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'agir comme une chef, un petit chef autoritaire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait rester un simple membre du groupe, pas le diriger.  
Secouant la tête, le blond se redressa. Il fallait qu'il parle aux citadins, ou bien ils n'avanceraient jamais. Ces histoires de leader pouvaient bien attendre.

Garet parlait d'un ton badin au vendeur qui lui avait montré les couvertures de voyage qu'il avait. Ils avaient discuté de tout, de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'augmentation des monstres dans la région, et même des filles qu'ils aimaient le plus. C'est pourquoi, forcément, après un moment, le sujet de la malédiction était venu.  
"Ah ça, fit le vendeur gravement, il ne faut pas s'approcher de Kolima ! Nos plus forts guerriers y sont allés, aucun n'est revenu ! Lord McCoy a dressé une barricade à partir de l'endroit où c'est considéré comme étant dangereux, mais celui qui est devant la porte... je suis sûr que c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est certainement un coup de l'aubergiste ou autre profiteur qui veut garder ses affaires bien remplies en empêchant les gens de sortir de Bilibin !  
- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas c'est réussi, j'ai rarement vu un arbre à l'apparence aussi... humaine !  
- Peut-être, mais c'est ça qui est louche. Même cette histoire de malédiction ! On nous a toujours dit de ne pas approcher Kolima parce que là-bas s'exerce une sorte de magie démoniaque, effrayante... On dirait qu'il faut avoir une magie trois fois plus puissante en son corps pour y aller et en sortir comme si de rien n'était... N'approche surtout pas Kolima mon garçon, même s'il n'y a pas de malédiction comme je le crois, tu n'en sortirais pas indemne !"

Ivan également avait parlé de la malédiction, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait encourue avait été un reniflement dédaigneux.  
"L'arbre devant la porte est un arbre, point à la ligne. Ils s'amusent à parler d'une malédiction, mais moi je suis certain que c'est juste un arbuste qui a été planté il n'y a pas longtemps et que tout le monde interprète à tort. Je suis sorti il n'y a pas longtemps de la ville et sans problème ! J'admets que je ne suis pas allé loin, mais retenir les gens en ville soi-disant parce qu'une malédiction pourrait les changer en arbre, je trouve que ça fait vraiment gros comme mensonge ! Je n'en reviens pas que les gens y croient ! Et vous mon petit, vous y croyez ?  
- J'y crois, répondit le blondinet doucement, mais je pense aussi que les retenir est exagéré. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a au nord. Car Kolima est à l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous venons du sud-ouest.  
- Au nord ? Mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Au nord, c'est une chaine de montagne qui nous sépare des terres enneigées ! Ce sont des terres hostiles, les pires créatures y vivent ! Ce ne sont pas que des monstres comme on en voit en ce moment, il y a des animaux sauvages pas intimidés par l'Homme et qui vous attaqueront sans retenue, juste par cruauté !  
- Pas pour se nourrir ?  
- Si, la plupart, c'est vrai. Mais ils sont dangereux ! Certains secrètent un venin qui vous tue en deux jours, dit-on ! Et pendant ces deux jours, si on ne vous achève pas avant, vous perdez toutes vos forces, et vous descendez vers une lente agonie ! Seul, il vous est impossible d'espérer vous en sortir ! Il faut être un groupe de guerriers nombreux et puissants, agiles et fiables, si vous voulez traverser ces terres ! Même le commerce est réduit avec cette part du continent. C'est pour moi bien plus dangereux que d'aller vers Kolima !"

Les nouvelles étaient peu encourageantes, quand ils les partagèrent. Vlad écouta avec attention ce que ses amis avaient appris et sortit une carte.  
"C'est le continent Angaran, dit-il, je l'ai trouvée chez un antiquaire itinérant coincé ici, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile. Les villes et villages importants sont notés dessus. Et il y a un point dans les terres du nord. Que nous nous rendions au nord ou à l'est, il n'y a aucune étape entre nos destinations. Kolima sera plus rapide à atteindre que le phare de Mercure, qui, à en croire la carte, est à l'extrême nord du continent, mais vu la difficulté de ce chemin, il vaudrait mieux s'y atteler si on ne veut pas perdre notre avance.  
- D'un autre coté, fit Ivan, cette histoire de malédiction est assez sombre, mais le chemin pour aller au phare a l'air tout aussi dangereux.  
- Peut-être même plus...  
- En tout cas, c'est un choix difficile à faaaaaaaaaaah !"

Ivan, appuyé contre la statue au cœur de la ville, statue représentant une grande femme drapée de soie, venait de tomber au sol quand, après quelques minutes de résistance, celle-ci s'était dérobée sous son poids.  
Et sous l'endroit où était la statue, il y avait maintenant un trou et une échelle qui descendait vers le fond.

"Ça mène où à votre avis ?" Demanda Ivan qui s'était rattrapé de justesse, encore frissonnant.  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir," Répondit Vlad, qui agrippa à l'échelle et commença à descendre.  
- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne ici..." Ajouta Garet. "Bon, allons-y aussi...  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas interdit, "Rétorqua le blondinet en descendant à son tour l'échelle.

La descente n'était pas trop longue ni haute. Aussi, ils atteignirent le fond plutôt rapidement.

"Bien, et maintenant ? " Fit Garet en regardant autour de lui pour observer la topographie des lieux comme lui avait appris Lina.  
- Une seconde, il y a un panneau, " Remarqua Vlad. C'est noté "Entrepôt secret de Lord McCoy, accès interdit"...  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de marquer ça si c'est secret... "Lâcha Garet.  
- C'est pour savoir que c'est un lieu où ne nous sommes pas censés aller, "Expliqua Ivan." Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quelque chose à faire ici, repartons.  
- Tu as raison, et puis si on nous voyait ici, on aurait des ennuis, "Renchérit Vlad.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand un reniflement les interrompit.

"Silex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Questionna le mystique de Vénus.  
- Ça sent le djinn ! "S'exclama la petite créature.  
- Et un djinn de quoi ? " Interrogea Ivan qui était sur le point de bondir de joie.  
- Je ne sais pas, on a tous la même odeur."

Ivan et Vlad se précipitèrent dans l'entrepôt qui était entouré d'eau en essayant de repérer une créature semblable a Silex ou Forge.

"Il n'y a personne..."

Ils retournèrent, déçus, à l'entrée.  
"D'après moi, il doit être plus loin dans l'entrepôt, et vu qu'il y avait un chemin qui se trouvait d'un côté de l'eau et rejoignait le notre, bloqué par des caisses, c'est qu'il y aurait peut-être une autre entrée," Dit Vlad l'esprit songeur.  
- ON REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE !" cria Silex à son semblable qu'il ne pouvait voir.  
Le silence lui répondit, pendant que les garçons remontaient à l'échelle.  
En haut, à leur grande joie, il n'y avait toujours personne, et ils se dépêchèrent de reboucher le trou avec la statue.

"C'est bon, on ne nous a pas vu.  
- Ce quartier ne doit pas être très fréquenté, sinon McCoy n'aurait pas pu descendre sans se faire voir, tout comme nous.  
- Logique.  
- Bien, si nous cherchons une autre entrée, observons la ville en hauteur, "Proposa Ivan." Sur la palissade, il y a surement une belle vue.  
- Avec toi on trouve tout du premier coup..."Commenta Garet.

La palissade.  
Ces rondins de bois encadraient avec dignité la grande ville, trônant tels des gardiens devant un roi, Bilibin aurait pratiquement semblé invulnérable si elle n'avait pas cette sorte d'aura d'inquiétude qui la surplombait.  
Cette histoire de malédiction les rongeait réellement, il leur était vraiment difficile de penser laisser une ville entière comme ça...

"Rien de nouveau ?  
- Rien. La palissade a beau être ouverte au public, on ne peut pas dire que beaucoup s'y rendent, et pourtant, malgré la vue dégagée, je n'ai rien vu..."  
Ivan et Garet se regardèrent avec ennui. Même avec le panorama, après avoir fait le tour de la ville, ils n'avaient rien trouvé... Aucun des deux n'avait aperçu quoi que ce soit qui puisse être l'entrée de l'entrepôt par laquelle le djinn qu'ils recherchaient avait pu passer.  
"Espérons que Vlad ait plus de chance que ça.  
- Dis Garet, je me demandais, comment avez-vous décidé de faire de Vlad le leader ?"  
Garet eut un petit sourire, peut-être même moqueur.  
"Entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix... Et... le leader est surtout là pour la figuration, non ?  
- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas. Il faut le dire honnêtement, Garet, tu n'as pas l'organisation nécessaire, et personnellement, je me sais trop impulsif... J'ai l'air calme, j'agis avec l'illusion comme quoi j'ai réfléchi avant, mais c'est comme dans le tunnel de Goma. Si j'ai le moindre doute, je fonce tête baissée, sans réfléchir... Et je ne m'y connais pas du tout question condition physique...  
- Explique moi ce que vient faire là ce dernier point, je t'avouerais que je n'y ai rien compris.  
- Eh bien, j'ai pu comprendre que la psynergie de Vénus offrait la possibilité de soigner. Si je suis sans doute celui qui connait le mieux l'âme humaine entre nous, Vlad est également celui qui connait le mieux le corps. Celui qui saura le mieux calculer nos forces et nos faiblesses, celui qui pourra trouver notre tâche la plus appropriée à chacun d'entre nous. J'en serais incapable, et je pense que toi non plus. Alors, il faut bien quelqu'un pour nous superviser. Et Vlad est le plus apte à cela.  
- Oh... Je vois... Tu n'as pas tort, tu sais. Mais je connais assez Vlad pour te dire une chose : ne dis jamais que tu le considères comme le chef, il n'a sûrement pas envie d'avoir toutes ces responsabilités et ne le fait que pour nous.  
- Compris, je tiendrais ma langue, le surnom que je lui ai donné n'est là que pour le charrier de toute manière.  
- Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! Au fait, tu dois savoir que lui non plus n'a pas que des qualités !  
- Personne n'a que des qualités.  
- Mais lui a un énorme défaut, et il ne pourra sûrement jamais le corriger. D'ailleurs, je le plains vraiment...  
- Et c'est ?  
- En plus d'être né dans la catégorie "pas doué" au niveau d'expression des sentiments, il a une malchance assez incroyable..."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une petite forme se précipita soudainement vers eux, couinant, et ils l'a reconnurent comme Silex... Le djinn semblait assez mort de rire, et son maître qui le suivait avait plutôt piteuse allure.  
Couvert d'égratignures, les habits couverts de terre, on aurait dit qu'il venait de rouler dans des ronces, mais son visage neutre n'était pas différent pour un sou. Cependant, si Silex riait si fort, sans doute était-ce parce que le jeune garçon n'avait rien de grave.

"Ouh là là, vieux ! Que s'est-il passé ?"S'inquiéta presque Garet.  
- J'ai trouvé l'entrée, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et tu es allé fouiller ? C'est empli de ronces ?"Insista Ivan.  
- Non, c'était un trou dans le mur, caché derrière des feuillages. Quand j'ai voulu m'appuyer dessus pour réfléchir, je suis tombé dedans c'est tout."  
L'idée était cocasse, et Ivan voyait parfaitement ce qu'insinuait Garet en parlant de la malchance de Vlad. Il remarqua aussi avec amusement que Lord McCoy avait construit cet entrepôt secret avant tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que des gens tombent dessus... ce qu'ils avaient précisément fait à deux reprises.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le trou en question, il fallut que Vlad s'arrête et les interpelle pour qu'ils l'apprennent. Il était impossible, à travers les branchages, de deviner qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit derrière, tant c'était dense.  
"Je peux essayer quelque chose, se dévoua Garet.  
Armé de sa hache neuve, Garet s'approcha des ronces et autres plantes cachant l'endroit et commença à frapper. Même après un coup de hache, on ne voyait aucune différence. Il fit à nouveau quelques essais, qui ne furent pas plus fructueux, quand Ivan étendit les bras en lui demandant de s'écarter.  
Les lames de vent eurent tôt fait d'arracher chaque tige qui dissimulait le trou, de la même manière qu'elles avaient libéré la souche devant la chaine de Goma, et ils purent enfin voir le cercle noir dans lequel ils allaient s'enfoncer.  
"Félicitations Ivan, souffla Garet.  
- Face à des plantes sur lesquelles même une bonne hache ne peut rien, sourit le blondinet, faites appel à de la psynergie de l'air !"  
Garet jeta un œil à Vlad qui soignait magiquement ses blessures légères, ou du moins les plus visibles et l'interrogea du regard.  
"Je ne pense pas que Lord McCoy veuille que son entrepôt soit mis à jour, il ne faudra pas oublier de dissimuler toute trace de son existence, aussi bien sur le mur que corporelles. Au moins lorsqu'on repartira.

Ils pénétrèrent l'ouverture avec prudence, Silex frétillant d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver un de ses amis, Forge grognant légèrement sur l'épaule de Garet, apparemment irritée par ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'immaturité.  
A de nombreuses reprises, ils usèrent de la hache de Garet ou des talents d'Ivan pour se frayer un chemin, car même si on voyait le sol dallé de l'entrepôt depuis le trou du mur, le rejoindre n'était pas une mince affaire à travers tous les branchages.  
Enfin, ils atteignirent le sol, voyant avec différentes pensées l'amas de caisses qu'ils avaient pu voir de l'autre coté.

"Il n'est pas loin, un tout petit peu plus loin !  
- Par où Silex, exactement ?"Insista Vlad.  
- Derrière le mur en face de nous ! Il y a un petit interstice !  
- Je ne passerais jamais là !"S'horrifia Garet."C'est beaucoup trop petit !  
- Alors reste ici, lui dit Forge sans détour.  
- ... Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'en rentrant le ventre..."

L'un après l'autre, ils se faufilèrent, atteignant avec difficultés l'autre coté, se rendant compte avec désespoir qu'ils devraient repasser par cette petit faille au milieu du mur, en sens inverse, histoire de sortir.

Le djinn les regardait d'un air neutre.  
Sa tête semblait une aile géante, d'une douce couleur argentée. Son large œil bleu ciel était dirigé vers eux tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient voir celui de l'autre coté en raison de son profil.  
Il avait un corps rond mais doux, bleu marine, et deux pattes grises en forme de pointes, dirigées vers l'avant.  
Aucun n'eut besoin que Silex le dise pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient affaire à un djinn de l'air, un djinn de Jupiter.

D'une voix lente et hésitante, celui-ci s'exprima. Sa voix enfantine était calme, mais il était simple de sentir une once de crainte derrière.  
"Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Souffle !"  
Étonnés, les garçons se tournèrent vers Silex qui semblait sourire.  
"C'est le nom du djinn, précisa Forge d'un ton neutre.  
- Souffle, ça faisait longtemps !  
- Silex ?"S'exclama le petit d'une voix plaintive"C'est incroyable, je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici ! Mais qui sont ces gens ?"

Le djinn de Vénus les présenta joyeusement, soulignant leur mission et leurs capacités, expliquant à Souffle ce qu'ils comptaient faire, puis finalement, lui parlant de réunir tous les djinn.  
A ces mots, la tête de Souffle sembla s'illuminer.  
"Retrouver tout le monde ? C'est vrai ? Ils peuvent le faire ?  
- Bien entendu, s'esclaffa Silex, même Forge à donné son accord !"Ajouta-t-il en récoltant un reniflement dédaigneux de celle-ci.  
- Et s'ils meurent ?"

La demande jeta un froid, puis Silex éclata de rire à nouveau.  
"Je vois que ton inquiétude perpétuelle ne t'a pas quitté !  
- Dis plutôt son pessimisme, grogna Forge, s'ils meurent, on est dans la mouise, alors je préfère ne pas y penser. De toute façon, ça reste mieux que de partir seuls !  
- T... tu as raison, murmura-t-il, alors je viens... Les carottes sont jetées, je place mon destin entre vos mains...  
- Les carottes sont jetées ?"  
Sans surprise, personne n'avait compris l'expression, Silex s'empressa de leur expliquer :  
"Souffle a tendance à mélanger vos proverbes humains. Ici, "les carottes sont jetées" est un mélange de "les carottes sont cuites" et "les dés sont jetés". Il veut dire par là qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.  
- Eh bien, soupira Garet, c'est pas gagné..."

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à l'auberge, Ivan était rapidement allé tester le pouvoir de Souffle au dehors, et était revenu fort satisfait.  
Silex leur avait annoncé avec un grand sourire que Souffle était l'un des plus puissants djinn de combat de vent ! Il était particulièrement heureux d'avoir pu retrouver un de ces amis si précieux sans avoir à l'affronter...  
Forge lui avait alors râlé dessus, disant que s'il avait fallut l'affronter, ils se seraient affrontés ! Et ils auraient vaincu, peut-être ainsi, son pessimisme aurait-il diminué...  
Garet lui avait alors demandé comment elle espérait vaincre un djinn de combat, elle qui n'était "que" djinn de soutien, et ça avait fini en dispute générale, seul Vlad étant en dehors, plongé dans ses pensées.

Remarquant l'air sombre et sérieux de leur ami, Ivan le rejoignit alors.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas, chef ?  
- Ivan, toi et Garet n'arrivez pas à choisir où aller entre Kolima et Mercure, non ?  
- Oui, nous en avons beaucoup discuté, et il nous a été impossible de nous décider. Tu y as réfléchi ? Nous suivrons ta décision, de toute manière.  
- Je vois... J'ai réfléchi, oui... La malédiction est sérieuse, on ne peut pas la regarder à la légère... Mais pourtant, de nombreux villageois n'y croient pas et la qualifient de fable, ce qui peut se faire poser des questions quand à sa véracité. En revanche...  
- En revanche ?  
- En revanche, nous avons une légère avance, et il nous faut en profiter pour nous préparer à affronter nos ennemis, qui ne voudront sûrement pas nous rendre les Étoiles... Et si nous voulons avoir une chance de leur reprendre celles-ci, il nous faut les attendre là où nous savons qu'ils iront."

Voyant que tout le monde écoutait alors, Vlad releva la tête et déclara d'un ton déterminé :  
"Nous commencerons par aller au phare de Mercure."

* * *

Ben oui, nous, on fait le jeu à l'envers... La phare m'a toujours semblé prioritaire à Kolima pour être honnête.

Désolés pour ceux qui attendaient Lord McCoy avec impatience, mais il aura son tour, ne vous en faites pas.

Et pour vous faire patienter d'ici le chapitre 8, en exclusivité, la bande-annonce du chapitre 8 !

_Chapitre 8 :  
La prochaine fois ! Vous verrez :  
**Des propos transparents :** TU AS TOUT INTERET A SAVOIR FRAPPER PLUS FORT QUE CA ! ! !  
**De l'optimisme **: - Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu n'y arriveras surement pas avant très longtemps…  
**Des légendes :** Elle avait alors lancé des vagues serpentines, créant tous les affluents du fleuve.  
**Des "Krak le nain" **(reflets d'acide au pouvoir !) : Couinant dans le noir qu'ils allaient sortir tard, ...  
**Des pléonasmes **: L'épée était belle.  
**Des questions idiotes **: - On arrive dans des terres enneigées de neige éternelle, c'est ça ?  
**A manger **: " Des poudings !"  
**Et Des tragédies :** Il était évident que l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé gravement._

_Bientôt sur vos écrans...  
**Chapitre 8,** les terres enneigées du grand nord, ou, comment regretter sa petite laine à la maison..._

_**Quelqu'un va devoir tirer un traîneau... :**  
"Ils nous ont devancés, nous devons nous hâter."_

_**Ivan mauvais pâtissier...**  
- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse un éclair ?"_

_**Et un Souffle... Optimiste ?**  
"C'est extraordinaire !"_

Enjoy =p A très bientôt !_  
_


	9. P1 Chapitre 8

Et hop, il sera arrivé vite celui-là ! J'aime pas vous laisser avec un chapitre court... Donc voici le 8, un de mes préférés pour vous dire la vérité !

Il y a pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre qui ont plus ou moins d'intérêt, mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il plaise, non ? Alors j'espère qu'il vous plait !

**_Disclaimer_ : Golden sun et tous mes autres sujets de fics (ou presque) ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, autrement, il y aurait eu de nombreux changements quand au scénario, et tout le monde saurait qu'un certain personnage est le père de Haru...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**  
Les terres enneigées du Nord,  
Ou,

Comment regretter sa petite laine à la maison.

« Donner une forme à mon énergie ?  
- Parfaitement, jeune maître. Le fait de donner une forme à son énergie permet de faire des techniques propres à chacun d'entre nous. La psynergie de déplacement est une évolution de cette maîtrise. Donner une forme plus complexe à son énergie requiert davantage de concentration et de maîtrise, mais je vous en pense tout à fait capable. Alors, quelle forme voulez-vous donner à votre énergie ? Commencez par quelque chose de simple ! »

Vlad médita sur ce qu'on venait de lui dire. En effet, pouvoir donner une forme à son énergie serait un immense atout, cela pourrait lui permettre de nombreuses choses lui étant impossibles. Il ferma les yeux, repensant à son manque d'expérience.  
Il revit l'arrivée de Salamandar et Phoenixia dans la salle des Étoiles et se souvint de l'aisance avec laquelle l'homme gris avait détourné sans la moindre difficulté le coup d'estoc de Lina.  
Est-ce qu'il saurait faire de même avec une épée d'énergie ?

Rouvrant les yeux, il déclara à Silex :  
« J'aimerais pouvoir fendre la terre d'un coup d'épée. Une épée large qui traverse le sol, tu crois que je peux le faire ?  
- Bien sûr jeune maître, sembla sourire Silex, mais il vous faudra vous entrainer dur ! »

* * *

« Plus fort que ça, fainéant ! ! Ce n'est pas avec des coups si faibles que tu pourras rivaliser avec ce Salamandar !  
- Mais je fais ce que je peux, Forge !  
- Pas de discussion, gamin ! Tu n'arriveras à rien avec ces flammèches que tu projettes dans tous les sens ! Tu épuises ta force mentale à essayer d'attaquer tout le monde en même temps ! »

Garet regarda avec désespoir le nombre d'épouvantails qu'il avait créés avec Forge à l'aide de bouts de bois.  
Alors qu'ils avaient fini de déjeuner pour leur première journée vers le phare de Mercure, les djinn avaient décidé de les entrainer.  
Et lui avait beau user de sa technique qui avait été si efficace lors de son dernier combat, il n'arrivait pas à enflammer ces lourds pantins de bois.

« Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
- Concentre toi sur un ennemi à la fois. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à focaliser ton esprit, tu ne sauras pas créer une flamme suffisante pour être réellement dangereuse. Une fois que tu auras trouvé la technique, tu pourras le reproduire en plus grande quantité et sur plusieurs adversaires à la fois.  
- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Pas de « je n'y arrive pas » avec moi ! Si ce Salamandar est aussi fort que tu le dis, nul doute qu'il maîtrise la technique spéciale des maîtres du feu !  
- La technique spéciale ?  
- Chaque maîtrise a une technique spéciale, grogna Forge, tu n'étais même pas au courant ? Les adeptes de Vénus peuvent ressentir les émotions des plantes, les faire pousser, revivre, ils sont ceux qui donnent la vie mais peuvent la reprendre. Certaines de leurs techniques peuvent leur permettre de se téléporter aussi… Ceux de Jupiter voient l'avenir, lisent les esprits, et peuvent flotter dans les airs quand ils atteignent l'illumination. Ce sont les sages, la force mentale. Ceux de Mercure peuvent marcher sur l'eau, il sont capable de tout soigner, même les maladies, quand il n'est pas trop tard. Ils peuvent aussi respirer sous l'eau ou se téléporter lorsqu'ils sont particulièrement doués, ils sont le cœur d'un groupe, sa force régénératrice. Enfin, ceux de Mars, comme toi, n'ont qu'une seule capacité spéciale, mais elle est l'une des plus incroyables. Vous pouvez changer votre peau en un magma solide, presque invulnérable. D'autres peuvent plutôt se transformer en flammes, insaisissables, brûlantes. Votre seule faiblesse est alors l'eau. Vous êtes le corps, ceux qui soutiennent le groupe, ceux sur qui on se repose… Alors si Salamandar maîtrise cette technique, TU AS TOUT INTÉRÊT A SAVOIR FRAPPER PLUS FORT QUE CA ! ! ! !  
- Bien madame ! »

* * *

« Ma technique des éclairs ? Quel est le problème ?  
- Tu utilises ta technique de foudre grâce à des nuages, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, des nuages que « j'appelle ».  
- Mais à certains endroits, tu ne pourras pas atteindre le ciel, et ne pas atteindre les nuages d'orage. Ce que je vais désespérément essayer de t'enseigner, c'est un moyen d'invoquer des éclairs encore plus puissants et plus purs que ceux des nuages d'orages créés par la psynergie. Si tu les maîtrises, ce qui m'étonnerait malheureusement, tu seras parvenu à terminer cet entraînement.  
- Mais comment vais-je faire ? s'enquit Ivan qui se demandait si ce n'était pas au dessus de ses moyens.  
- Dis-toi que tu contrôles les vents et la foudre au plus profond de toi, puis utilises la même technique que pour invoquer les éclairs en brûlant l'étape de l'appellation des nuages. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu n'y arriveras surement pas avant très longtemps…  
- On ne peut pas savoir avant d'essayer », répliqua le blondinet en commençant à faire ce que Souffle lui avait indiqué.

La fin de la journée approcha à grands pas et les entraînements battaient toujours leur plein. Des nuages obscurcissaient le ciel depuis le début de la journée, mais il n'y avait pas encore eu d'intempéries, excepté celles invoqués par Ivan.  
Vlad avait cependant réussi à faire apparaître une petite épée qui était en terre et en plantes. Ivan appelait toujours des nuages pour les éclairs, mais ceux-ci étaient devenus plus violents et rapides. Quant à Garet…

« Allez incapable ! Tu n'as réussi qu'à entailler le bras de cet épouvantail ! Tch !  
- Mais Forge, il y a même pas une heure, je n'arrivais même pas à les égratigner ! »

Garet avait bien progressé, mais rien n'était suffisant aux yeux de l'exigeante Forge.  
« Je t'ai dit de réunir TOUS tes assauts sur une seule personne, tch ! Tu essayes encore d'entailler plusieurs épouvantails en même temps ! Concentre toutes tes flammèches au même endroit ! »  
Garet ferma les yeux, essayant de visualiser l'épouvantail en face de lui. Réunir toutes ses flammes… les réunir en une seule…  
Sa psynergie rouge commença à s'amplifier sur ses mains… Une seule flamme, qui réunit toutes les flammèches…  
« C'est ça, augmente encore, fais-en une lame ! Tranche ! »

Il trancha, projetant sa flamme devant lui.  
Un éclair rouge traversa l'espace, flamboyant, laissant une large marque noire sur le sol.  
Garet rouvrit les yeux et put voir son travail avec stupeur. La flamme avait tout calciné !  
Forge toussota et le regarda d'un air désespéré.  
« C'était plutôt bien. Mais si tu pouvais toucher l'épouvantail, ce serait mieux… Tch... »

* * *

*b*

* * *

Ils repartirent le lendemain, bien décidés à rattraper le temps passé à s'entrainer la veille. Les conversations allaient bon train. Les djinn dormaient profondément depuis la nuit passée à monter la garde.  
Ils allaient en plein nord, vers le fleuve de Calypso, une divinité des mers d'après les leçons de Thélos.  
Il paraissait que ce fleuve avait été creusé par les forces des mers de Calypso un jour de grosse tempête qui avait provoqué sa fureur. Elle avait alors lancé des vagues serpentines, créant tous les affluents du fleuve. Les habitants de Bilibin avaient ensuite canalisé le fleuve pour qu'il ait une source artificielle en haut de la chaîne de montagnes de Bilibin.

C'est pourquoi après avoir traversé à plusieurs reprises les affluents de ce fleuve, se dirigeant vers sa source, ils finirent avec soulagement par atteindre la caverne de Bilibin, qui n'avait été nommée ainsi que parce que c'était l'ancien lord de Bilibin qui avait ordonné sa construction.  
Malgré ce tunnel, les communications avec les villes des terres enneigées étaient exceptionnelles, ce qui faisait que le tunnel était plus ou moins à l'abandon. Néanmoins, il était d'après les gens qui le connaissaient encore, bien mieux entretenu que celui de Goma.

C'est donc au milieu du troisième jour depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Bilibin qu'ils atteignirent cette grotte qui les mènerait dans un pays qu'on disait plus froid que les hivers les plus rudes de Val.

La clairière menant à l'entrée de la grotte était bordée d'arbres couverts de feuilles d'Automne en décomposition. L'hiver était effectivement à son solstice le lendemain, ce qui rendrait la traversée de ces terres encore plus ardue.  
Prenant leur courage à deux mains, leur résolution à arriver au phare les premiers, ils s'engagèrent dans la caverne à grands pas, les épaule hautes, l'arme à la main…

Dedans, la lumière de l'extérieur se reflétait sur les parois claires et il faisait assez jour pour bien voir là où l'on mettait les pieds contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté dans les ténèbres de Goma.  
« Dites-moi les djinn, y a-t-il des squelettes ici aussi ? » Frissonna Garet qui avait eu son compte la dernière fois.  
- Il y en a aussi, mais certains sont vraiment morts… » Ricana Forge.  
- Qu'entends-tu par là ? » Insista Ivan.  
- Il est parfois vraiment difficile de distinguer les squelettes qui ont été ranimés à la vie de ceux qui ont été tués par ceux-ci. Parfois, ils feront les morts juste pour pouvoir vous attaquer dans le dos. »

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que seule Forge pouvait dire ça d'un ton si badin, Silex tenta de les rassurer en disant qu'ils craignaient la lumière, un peu de feu suffirait à les éloigner, et c'est loin d'être les créature les plus fortes qu'il existe… Quelques coups les désarticuleraient.  
Si les aventuriers tâchèrent de prendre cette explication pour argent comptant alors qu'ils progressaient dans la grotte, ils purent quand même entendre un petit murmure de Souffle…  
« Si seulement il n'y avait que des squelettes ici… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe atteint à son grand désarroi un embranchement…  
« Gauche, tout droit ou à droite ?  
- Moi je proposerai d'aller tout droit, dit Garet.  
- Moi à droite, proposa Ivan.  
- Tch, à gauche..." Grogna Forge.  
- Euh… On ne peut pas plutôt aller en arrière ? Tenta Souffle qui tremblait de partout avec les toiles d'araignées, les os traînant dans les coins de paroi…  
- Bon… Allez, à droite … » Trancha Vlad qui, décidément, détestait les intersections. « On verra bien le reste après… »

Couinant dans le noir qu'ils allaient sortir tard, Souffle se percha sur l'épaule d'Ivan en ouvrant l'œil.  
Finalement, au grand regret du maître du vent, ils arrivèrent dans une impasse. Soupirant et se préparant à repartir, on entendit alors un petit cri aigu venant de derrière eux.  
« Oh non, gémit désespérément le petit djinn, on est au pied de la mouise !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces nains ? » S'exclama Garet.  
- Ce sont des gnomes ! » S'écria à son tour Silex, qui paraissait paniqué

Ces gnomes étaient recouverts d'une toge et portaient grand chapeau pointu vert, une tête de bébé, une tunique verte et des bottes aux bouts pointus. Le tout formant une créature plutôt laide et à première vue, inoffensive. Cependant, le bâton dans les mains semblait être leur arme.

« Qu'y a-t-il Silex, ils sont si dangereux que ça ? » Demanda Vlad.  
- Disons qu'ils maîtrisent la psynergie… » Répondit le djinn en se blottissant contre le cou de son maître.  
- Quoi ? ! » Cria le rouquin en faisant un bond qui faillit faire chuter Forge de son épaule, provoquant de sa part un grognement.  
- Il suffit d'y faire attention Garet… » Expliqua Silex. Ils ne sont pas très résistants ni puissants, deux ou trois coups bien placés comme à la fin de l'entraînement et vous aurez remportés la victoire.  
- Au fait, ils attaquent toujours en aussi grand nombre ? » Interrogea Vlad qui pointait à présent un groupe d'un dizaine de gnomes.  
- La réponse est… oui, et encore, il n'y en a pas beaucoup aujourd'hui… » Sourit Forge, provoquant un gémissement de son maître et de ses deux compagnons.  
- Il est temps de nous montrer l'entraînement de vos fruits ! » Déclara Souffle en se liant à Ivan.  
Forge et Silex firent de même sur leurs maîtres respectifs, puis le combat commença.

L'un des gnomes agita son bâton vers Vlad et un éclair apparut au dessus du jeune mystique.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver car Ivan le renvoya sur le nain, qui calcina immédiatement. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser la pureté des éclairs qu'il devait appeler, il arrivait cependant à les lancer s'ils étaient déjà appelés.  
« Très bien Ivan, » Lui souffla intérieurement Souffle, « Mais ce n'était qu'un simple éclair comme ceux que tu lances, il arrive juste à les appeler sans nuages.  
- C'est possible aussi ?  
- S'il vient de le faire, c'est que… Oui. Continue comme ça s'il te plaît. »

Garet s'entoura d'une petite barrière de feu circulaire qui empêchait les gnomes de l'approcher, ce qui lui permit de lancer des sorts sans craindre des attaques par derrière.  
Quant à Vlad, il parvenait à invoquer des petites épées une à une qui estoquaient les quelques ennemis qui les rencontraient à son appel.  
Le nombre de gnomes présents rapetissait plutôt rapidement et le dernier fut emporté sur une corniche supérieure par un tourbillon d'Ivan particulièrement réussi.

La bête atterrit à l'étage et se releva en criant de sa petite voix aiguë. Il lança un sort sur Vlad, qui essayait d'invoquer une épée pour l'achever. Le sort l'atteignit avant l'appel, mais il ne ressentit pas une quelconque douleur. Cependant…  
Il n'arrivait pas à lancer son sortilège !  
« Que se passe t-t-il Vlad ? » Demanda Garet qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait toujours pas d'épée là-haut. « Tu n'as plus de psynergie ?  
- Je pense que si, je la sens couler en moi… Mais le flux est comme… Bloqué… » Dit le jeune blond. Je crois que c'est à cause de son sort, il a bloqué ma psynergie !  
- Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux jeune maître, » Lui dit Silex.  
- Bon, je vais m'en occuper alors, » Se dévoua Garet qui aurait bien voulu économiser ses nouveaux sorts.

Il se concentra et lança son feu tranchant que Forge lui avait enseigné quelques jours auparavant, le gnome cria et fut tranché en deux, tout en brûlant.

Aussitôt, le flux de Vlad recommença à circuler normalement, au grand soulagement du mystique.  
Garet se laissa tomber sur les fesses en soupirant. Le combat était terminé et ils avaient gagné.  
« Tout le monde va bien ? » Questionna Ivan en se massant le bras qu'il s'était égratiné au contact avec un éclair.  
- Oui, je n'ai rien subi à part quelques coups de bâtons dans les côtes,» Le rassura Vlad. Attends, je vais guérir ta plaie.  
- Ce serait très gentil, chef, » Lui sourit Ivan en lui tendant son bras gauche.

Vlad utilisa ses soins qui referma la blessure de son confrère blond.

« Et toi Garet, ça va ? »

Garet était projeté contre la paroi par Forge qui était furieuse que son porteur n'ait pas fait appel à son pouvoir de soutien.  
Des petits rocher tombèrent de la strate supérieure, attirant l'attention de Vlad et Ivan. C'est alors qu'ils virent comme un manche d'épée dépassant de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la plate forme.  
« Il y a quelque chose là-haut ! »

* * *

Après avoir tous vu le "manche", un vote à l'unanimité conclut qu'il fallait aller jeter un œil sur la corniche.  
Mais comment grimper ?  
Souffle repéra en baissant la tête en disant qu'ils n'allaient jamais y arriver quand il remarqua sur la paroi gauche de la mousse.  
Forge grogna en voyant cela à son tour, Silex, lui, bondit sur l'occasion de grimper.  
"Garet ! Recommençons comme dans la grotte ! La mousse pourrait nous permettre de grimper !  
- Tch, c'est hors de question, gronda Forge, tu ne te lieras pas avec cet empaffé !  
- Que proposes-tu alors ?"Gémit le djinn de Vénus.  
- Je me lie avec l'autre, il est déjà moins boulet."

L'autre s'avérant être Vlad, le blond la regarda, interrogateur.  
"Vénus permet de donner la vie, mais aucune plante vivace ne pousse sans une certaine chaleur ni oxygène. C'est pourquoi seule la liaison de Vénus et d'un autre élément peut faire pousser les plantes. Alors, ne discute pas !"

Ce disant, elle se lia à lui sans lui demander davantage son avis et lui souffla la marche à suivre pour réaliser une plante grimpante à base de simple mousse.  
Sans surprise, il y parvint sans trop difficultés, le principe étant quand même de maîtriser la terre, au grand dam de Garet qui avait passé toute une après midi à apprendre cette technique.

L'épée était belle.  
Sa longue lame effilée semblait luire, et ne souffrait d'aucune trace montrant qu'elle puisse être émoussée. Le tranchant était aiguisé, il semblait menaçant à sa simple vue, et son pommeau vert était une invitation à la prendre.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est Vlad ?  
- Une épée... elle est en bon état, vous voulez voir ?  
- J'ai déjà une hache, fit fièrement Garet, pas besoin d'une épée.  
- Moi elle m'intéresse, intervint Ivan, je n'ai pas vraiment d'arme pour me défendre au cas où ces gnomes useraient à nouveau de leur technique pour stopper mes flux de psynergie.  
- C'est étrange, murmura Vlad en l'arrachant à l'étrange tas sur laquelle elle est plantée, elle donne l'impression d'être vivante.  
- Vraiment ? Fais voir !

Un cri étouffé lui répondit, les inquiétant.  
" Vlad ? Un problème ?  
- Non... C'est rien..."  
Le regard du blond était figé sur la main osseuse qui était refermée sur la pointe de la lame. Un squelette... Nul doute qu'il était réellement mort, celui-ci.  
Au bord de la nausée, il regarda la lame avec une impression nouvelle et la tendit à Ivan presque avec répulsion dès qu'il fut redescendu.

"C'est extraordinaire !"  
La voix suraiguë de Souffle les surprit. Le djinn de Jupiter sautait dans tous les sens, semblant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui dans son cas était plutôt surprenant et incroyable.  
" Souffle ? Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta presque Ivan en regardant avec admiration la splendide lame qui s'offrait à lui.  
- C'est une relique jeune homme ! Une relique ! Il existe à ma connaissance 319 reliques en ce Monde, si aucune n'a été détruite ni forgée entre temps. Ce sont des objets exceptionnels ! Des pièces d'armures ou des armes offertes par ou pour les dieux en personne ! Ce sont des légendes ! Je n'avais jamais envisagé d'en voir une à cette époque ! ! !  
- Elles sont si rares ?  
- Exceptionnelles ! Le Monde a même certainement oublié leur existence ! Pourtant, autrefois, les histoires circulaient, au sujet de l'opposition des lames jumelles !  
- Les lames jumelles ?"

Sous le regard ennuyé de Forge qui savait déjà tout ça, et celui amusé de Silex qui aimait voir son jeune maître captivé, Souffle expliqua ce qu'il savait aux quatre adolescents.  
"On raconte que chaque relique est le don d'un dieu, si Mars sera l'auteur de l'épée embrasée, Neptune sera celui de la lame arctique, Vénus aura créé les mailles Walkyrie, et Procné sera la créatrice de la robe à plumes. Mais il existe des exceptions ! Créées par l'essence vitale de Vénus, embaumées par la puissance mentale de Jupiter, Plongées dans les eaux de Mercure, Forgées dans la forge de Mars... après de nombreux échecs, les quatre dieux sont parvenus à créer deux épées que rien ne pouvait égaler. Aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit, ces lames renfermaient la vie et la mort, mais les deux pouvaient prendre cette première et semer cette seconde. L'épée obscure semblait invincible, sa consœur qui renfermait le jour faisait pâle figure à côté... Mais personne ne savait quelle effroyable puissance chacune renfermait en réalité... Lorsque les dieux en firent cadeau aux Hommes, lors de la guerre qui les opposa il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, Mars fut celui qui possédait ces armes. Il les offrit à ses champions, sans savoir quel triste sort il leur apposait : l'épée obscure était maudite ! ! Son porteur souffrait nuit et jour, il ne pouvait s'en séparer, la "lame lunaire" telle qu'on la nommait à l'époque était une abomination à l'état pur ! C'est de ce triste moment que le nom d'"épée obscure" se fit. Mars eut alors l'idée de créer un anneau qui détruirait la malédiction, il y passa des journées, avec le grand forgeron divin, Vulcain, à forger cet objet qui pourrait lui faire gagner la guerre. Mais quand il fut prêt, il était inutile : Le champion était mort, il s'était tué avec cette même lame que son dieu avait forgé. Mars lui même s'empara de l'épée obscure, et partit à la tête de son armée, recherchant la seconde lame divine. Il ne la retrouva pas là où il s'y attendait... Car c'était son adversaire et amante, la déesse Vénus, qui avait pris possession de son arme. L'épée du jour, la "lame solaire" brillait entre ses mains. Vénus et Mars s'aimaient, et jamais ne s'étaient opposés. Ce jour ne fit pas exception. Vénus lui raconta comment elle avait eu cette épée : un humain ne pouvait porter une telle puissance, il était mort à peine l'avait-il dégainée. Elle l'avait reprise, et depuis lors, l'attendait. Il était venu, sans surprise. Mais elle ne l'affronta pas. Elle dit que c'était cette puissance, ces reliques offerte aux Hommes qui leur avaient fait perdre la tête, et avait fait ces éléments s'affronter entre eux. Elle demanda à Sol lui même de lui dire quoi faire pour cesser ceci, elle qui chérissait l'amour et haïssait la guerre. Sol lui répondit de briser la lame lunaire. Cette force détruite montrerait aux Hommes le danger de la puissance. Elle obéit et brandit l'épée faite en honneur de Sol, l'abattant avec tant de force qu'il sembla qu'une météorite avait été jetée sur le Monde. L'épée obscure fut brisée en mille morceaux, et Luna elle même ressentit un profond soulagement à la vue de cette arme détruite. La lame solaire fut dissimulée, et l'on rompit les pouvoirs des mystiques... seule une minorité possèderait cette force. A la vue de l'union de Vénus et Mars, qui avait prouvé que se battre n'était pas toujours la solution, on cacha la source de l'alchimie près d'un village où leurs deux forces se réuniraient, quand à ceux qui pourraient la ranimer, ils seraient protégés par les clans de chaque dieu... On ne parla plus jamais de ces lames... Fin de l'histoire !

- Attends !" Cria Garet" Tu parlais de Val ? Et ces épées existent vraiment ?  
- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des légendes qui circulent depuis la nuit des temps, répondit Souffle d'un ton léger, rien ne prouve l'existence de ces épées ni de ces clans et villages... à part vous mais je ne sais si on peut vous considérer comme des preuves... En revanche, je sais que les reliques existent ! Et je sais même que cette épée est une relique de la déesse chasseresse Atalanta, celle que les Hommes ont nommée "Rapière elfique" en hommage aux vieilles légendes ! Étant une divinité du vent, je pense que, oui, Ivan, cette lame t'est destinée !"

Sans discuter davantage, le blondinet s'en empara et la scruta attentivement. Elle était belle... Cette lame lui plaisait, énormément. Il lui semblait tenir un cœur battant dans sa main...

"Dis-moi, Souffle... "Prononça-t-il faiblement, de peur d'avoir l'air idiot face au connaisseur des reliques." Elle me semble comme... vivante, les reliques auraient une vie propre ?  
- Excellente question, Ivan. Tu viens de toucher un point crucial. Cette relique, comme je l'ai expliqué, sont destinées pour un porteur, en vérité, ce sont elles qui décident qui sera leur maître, un peu comme nous, les djinn. Si tu la donnais à Vlad ou Garet, ils la trouveraient ou bien trop lourde, ou pas assez maniable... Ce n'est pas le premier venu qui a droit à de tels trésors. La raison pour laquelle elles sont vivantes est la même raison que celle pour laquelle ce sont des reliques, elles sont forgées par les dieux élémentaires.  
- Impressionnant ! " S'exclama Garet. "Penses-tu que puissions maîtriser la fameuse lame solaire si nous la trouvions ?  
- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'un humain, même maîtrisant la psynergie ne le pourrait pas..." Lui Rétorqua LE connaisseur.  
- Il fallait s'y attendre... Bah, pas grave, je suis bien avec ma hache, Dit le roux en contemplant sa belle arme.  
- Mais à part le fait qu'elles soient forgées par les dieux et qu'elles vivent, j'imagine qu'elles doivent avoir un pouvoir spécial, ou quelque chose dans le genre," Tenta Vlad.  
- Les armures ont un pouvoir quelconque, jamais bien précis, jamais le même, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont uniques en leur genre. Certaines vous rendront vos forces, votre psynergie, ou même retireront le poison, si par malheur vous étiez empoisonnés. Quant aux armes... Elles ont toutes un pouvoir d'attaque différent. Vous entendrez parfois, au cours d'un combat, un hurlement dans votre tête. Il vient de l'arme, qui utilisera son pouvoir offensif ultime. Tous plus puissants que les autres, et c'est ce qui rend toutes ces histoires passionnantes. Imaginez, tester les attaques suprêmes de lames forgées par des dieux en personne !  
- Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'en changer trop souvent ?" Le stoppa Vlad dans son élan. " Si elles vivent et qu'on "s'attache" à l'arme, ce qui risque d'arriver, la séparation serait difficile, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Tu n'as pas tort, " Approuva Souffle. " Les armes ne vous seront plus liées si vous vous en débarrassez... C'est ainsi...  
- Eh oh Souffle ! Tu ne vas pas leur prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires, le plus important, c'est qu'elle leur plaise ! " Coupa Forge qui se percha sur l'épaule de son élève." Repartons, on verra bien les fonctions de la rapière en chemin !"

A contrecœur, Souffle retourna à son tour sur l'épaule de son maître qui avait du mal à s'imaginer que deux être vivants légendaires se faisaient porter par lui-même.

* * *

Après être revenu à l'intersection, ils partirent vers le chemin tout droit de tout à l'heure, à présent à droite, n'étant en plus qu'un cul-de-sac, ils repartirent à l'ancienne gauche, à présent à droite...

Il errèrent dans le dédale de la grotte plusieurs heures, puis, arrivés dans une salle remplie de torches-on ne sait comment- allumées, avec aussi des flaques d'eau un peu partout, et surtout des pics de glaces faisant office de piliers, ils mangèrent un morceau pour le goûter.  
Puis, ils traversèrent les lieux.

La soirée tomba quand ils atteignirent la sortie.  
"Hum..."Toussota Garet." On arrive dans des terres enneigées de neige éternelle, c'est ça ? Ça ne va pas être simple de camper là-dedans.  
- Et en plus, il y a une tempête de neige dehors..." Grinça Vlad qui était sorti pour jeter un œil aux alentours et qui s'était fait engloutir par une chute de neige venant de la montagne , provoquée par un coup de vent. " Je pense qu'il vaut mieux camper ici pour la nuit.  
"Excusez-moi jeune maître, mais les tempêtes de neige peuvent durer plusieurs semaines, " Avertit Silex. " Et sans oublier que demain c'est le solstice d'hiver, la journée la plus froide dans les terres du nord.  
- Super... Mais il vaut quand même mieux commencer un voyage en plein jour plutôt que quand il fait noir comme ça, " Dit Vlad.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan était à la sortie de la grotte, regardant la neige tomber et le vent la déplacer. Il n'avait jamais pu voir de neige...  
A Kalay, il ne neigeait jamais. Il pleuvait, faisait un beau soleil, faisait nuageux, mais jamais il ne neigeait, à cause de son climat estival.  
Il tendit la main lentement, en tremblant pour toucher, et au contact, il retira immédiatement sa main : très froid, très humide.

"Alors Ivan, que penses-tu de la neige ?" Lui fit Vlad qui s'avança vers lui.  
- C'est... Une sensation curieuse...  
- Tu connais le jeu de référence avec la neige ? Regarde."

Vlad ramassa un peu de neige et la compacta pour en faire une boule, puis il la lança sur le corps d'Ivan qui avança ses bras devant lui en réflexe, puis ils éclatèrent de rire en commençant à faire une bataille.

" Lina aimait les batailles de boules de neige... Elle nous battait toujours, que ce soit Pavel, Garet ou moi" Soupira le blond en s'asseyant.  
- Tu voudrais pouvoir en refaire avec eux, dans la joie comme nous l'avons fait..." Devina Ivan. " C'est compréhensible... Perdre des amis nous fait repenser aux meilleurs moments passés en leur compagnie...  
- Tu sais, je serais ravi qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie que tout le monde redevienne comme avant... J'espère seulement qu'ils vont bien...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux... Ils ne risquent pas de leur faire de mal si ce sont des otages pour vous.  
- Tu as raison... Je me demande si quand il traverseront cet endroit, si ce n'est pas encore fait, ils se souviendront de ça aussi..."

Ils furent coupés par Forge qui cria pour leur dire qu'il fallait chasser tous les monstres de la zone pour éviter d'avoir trop d'ennuis pendant la nuit.

"Dépêchons-nous d'en finir pour aller manger la soupe que j'ai préparé..." Sourit Ivan qui se releva en tendant la main à Vlad pour l'aider.  
- Merci Ivan."

* * *

Ils passèrent une heure à chasser les quelques monstres étant dans les environs, puis retournèrent au campement pour manger la soupe d'Ivan.  
Ensuite, même s'ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'intempéries, il installèrent la tente pour éviter les courants d'air gelés de l'extérieur.  
Heureusement, Ivan s'y connaissait un peu en "montage de tentes" et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour installer leur sacs de couchage dedans, lier les djinn dans leur corps pour qu'ils puissent dormir, et enfin, ils purent se coucher et savourer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sans se douter que, dissimulée derrière les fourrés, une créature les regardait en salivant d'avance...

* * *

Le lendemain, ils dormirent assez tard, puis le groupe des maîtres de psynergie accompagné de djinn se mit en route vers le phare.  
La tempête de neige continuait de toute sa puissance, c'est pour ça que le groupe courait aussi vite que possible, et s'abritait sous un arbre dès qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus.  
C'était calme. Les bêtes devient hiberner.  
Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était le bruit de leur pas dans la neige. L'eau formait une baie et Vlad et cie devaient passer leur chemin vers l'ouest, comme sur un croissant de lune. Et au bout du croissant, le phare les attendrait...  
Silex leur avait dit qu'il y avait un tout petit village juste avant le phare, où ils comptaient bien se ravitailler car il ne leur restait beaucoup de vivres.

Soudain, un couple d'ours sortit des fourrés en grognant et on pouvait presque se les imaginer se pourléchant les babines...

"Je crois que ce ne sont pas de simples ours, ce sont plutôt des grizzlys, "Prévint Souffle qui était le seul djinn à être éveillé.  
- Rah ce n'est pas le moment ! " Ronchonna Garet qui aurait bien voulu avoir le pouvoir de Forge pour pouvoir entailler la peau dure de ces puissantes bêtes.  
- Souffle, si tu es un djinn de combat, tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir ?" Supplia Ivan.  
- Je suis un djinn de combat, alors effectivement ! " Affirma le djinn de Jupiter au grand soulagement de son maître et de Vlad.

Garet avait tenté d'attaquer l'un des deux mais la bête avait esquivé avec maestria l'attaque lente mais puissante. Il lança alors son feu tranchant qu'il avait fini par nommer "langue de feu" qui toucha son adversaire cette fois. Le feu fut malheureusement étouffé par la touffe de poils dense du monstre, même si le "tranchant" de l'attaque le coupa sur le torse.

Ce qu'ils affrontaient étaient des bêtes coriaces. Mais c'était la dure loi dans des terres sauvages ainsi créées : la loi du plus fort.  
Les ours, de leur puissance et leur taille imposante ne devaient pas être loin du sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

"Je crois que ce sera difficile de battre ces monstres ! " Paniqua Garet en faisant un saut en arrière pour esquiver une attaque griffue de l'ours qu'il avait blessé.  
- Souffle ! Est-ce que ton pouvoir sera suffisant à vaincre ces grizzlys ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune certitude. En tout cas, pas en un coup..."

Souffle se lia à Ivan puis quand celui-ci attaqua, Souffle lui souffla une tactique, ses chères lames d'air, acérées, il pouvait les sentir au bout de son arme. Sa rapière s'abattit, projetant ces "lames brise" brutalement, déchirant la chair de l'ours qui s'enfuit en couinant.  
Le second, hésitant d'abord, suivit son congénère en grondant...

"Waw ! Bravo Souffle !" Félicita le maître du vent." Tu es utile au combat !  
- Je ne mérite pas toutes ces félicitations Ivan..."

Le pessimisme de Souffle impressionnait vraiment son maître. Il était vrai que c'était cependant triste de faire du mal à des simples animaux et Vlad frissonna à l'idée d'être bientôt forcé à affronter des humains.

* * *

La nuit tomba à une vitesse folle en raison du solstice et l'équipe établit le campement à la lisière de bois enneigés. La tempête ne s'était pas arrêté de la journée, c'est pour ça qu'ils profitèrent d'une accalmie pour installer la tente en vitesse. Il ne purent faire de feu de camp et mangèrent donc de la viande crue au dîner.  
Silex s'était réveillé depuis quelques heures, et depuis, il avait toujours l'impression qu'on les observait sans relâche. Ce mauvais pressentiment le hantait et Vlad fut surpris de ne pas le voir aussi gai que d'habitude. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, celui-ci lui confia ses craintes, et tous se mirent d'accord pour être particulièrement vigilants. Le djinn de Vénus, mortellement sérieux, demanda à prendre le premier tour de garde.

C'est en ne dormant que d'une oreille, cependant, qu'ils s'allongèrent dans la tente...

* * *

*d*

* * *

Silex ne bougeait pas d'un pouce dehors, excepté ses oreilles. Il essayait d'entendre un quelconque bruit de la part de l'espion permettant de le localiser.  
Garet le regardait sans bouger non plus, ne parvenant pas à dormir. Il bailla silencieusement, puis attendit que le temps passe, qu'ils se passe quelque chose. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le rouquin se sentait de plus en plus inquiet à propos de l'éventualité d'une attaque nocturne. Ce ne devait pas être une simple bête comme les ours de tout à l'heure, ce serait plutôt une créature discrète, un monstre... Il n'avait pas besoin de l'intuition de Silex pour remarquer la tension qui s'accumulait dans l'air, leur donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser.

Ce fut au plus profond de la nuit qu'Ivan se réveilla à son tour. Il avait préféré sortir pour Forge, qui était celle qui montait la garde à présent, regardant avec amusement la masse endormie de Garet qui avait fini par céder au sommeil.. Nul doute que la djinn n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais Ivan ne bougea pas, hésitant à lui proposer de se reposer pendant qu'il menait la garde.

Pourtant, après moins d'une minute, la voix légèrement éraillée de Forge l'interpella :  
"Si tu n'as pas assez froid dans la tente au point qu'il te faut sortir, alors tu pourrais au moins te rapprocher davantage."  
Soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis, Ivan s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture en s'asseyant à coté de la djinn.  
"Rien de nouveau ?  
- Rien, la créature est maligne, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas nous prendre par surprise pour l'instant, alors elle attend une occasion.  
- Ce n'est pas rassurant...  
- J'ai pris des cours chez Souffle. Mais sérieusement parlant, on est dans le pétrin, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi...  
- Tu veux que je te remplace ?  
- Non, je songeais plutôt à réveiller l'un d'entre vous, ainsi je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir en cas de pépin, mais je vois que je n'ai plus à le faire.  
- Pile poil, donc..."

Mais le défaut à être deux se trouve là aussi, on discute, même si dans le cas de Forge les discussion sont brutales, on divague, et finalement, on ne pense plus à ce qu'on doit faire.  
La bête savait qu'elle pouvait attaquer.

Un sifflement retentit, et un bruit flasque retentit, faisant sursauter les deux gardes. Une sorte de langue indigo s'étendit en leur direction, et il Forge dut donner un coup dans la tête d'Ivan pour qu'il l'esquive.  
" Nous sommes attaqués ! "Hurla-t-elle. "Silex ! Je sais ce que c'est !"

Alertés par les cris, les deux adolescents et djinn dormant se dressèrent brusquement et sortirent de la tente pour voir... qu'ils étaient entourés de bêtes bleues.  
C'était des sortes de gelées, de couleur indigo. Leurs yeux jaunes globuleux les regardaient avec malice, et les pics sur ce qu'on pouvait assimiler à leur dos n'étaient visiblement pas là uniquement pour dissuader les prédateurs.  
" Des poudings !" Jura Silex.  
- Notre sort est fichu, gémit Souffle, ils ont profité de notre arrêt pour se démultiplier !  
- L'empaffé !" Hurla Forge" Rapproche toi, qu'on se lie ! Ces choses craignent le feu !"

Silex se lia en son maître et lui indiqua de n'user que de psynergie et de ne SURTOUT PAS se faire toucher !  
Souffle tenta de rejoindre Ivan, mais le blondinet devait voltiger au milieu des gelées, ne parvenant même pas à faire une halte pour se concentrer et lancer un sort.  
" Les pouddings sont insensibles aux lames, les trancher en deux signifie les séparer, et donc se retrouver avec deux adversaires au lieu d'un seul, énonça Souffle, il faut que tu parviennes à sortir ! Un éclair pourrait nous en débarasser !  
- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse un éclair ?" Répondit Ivan en se faufilant difficilement entre deux gelées." A travers la tempête de neige, faire venir des nuages me serait impossible !  
- Alors fais-le sans nuage !" Rétorqua Souffle.

Une flamme brûla le poudding qui attaquait Vlad.  
" Forge avait raison, de simples flammes peuvent les tuer ! Mais il est impossible de tous les viser à la fois !"  
Vlad grimaça, il ne pouvait qu'utiliser de la psynergie de déplacement pour amener les pouddings face à Garet, sa psynergie était trop acérée, elle aurait le même effet qu'un coup d'épée... Il avait la désagréable impression de ne pouvoir servir, et plus encore que l'attrister, cette réalisation le frustrait énormément.

Forge parvint enfin à se lier à son maître, et les flammes se firent plus virulentes, rapides, précises, et enfin, il sembla que le nombre de bêtes diminuait.  
Ivan recula, tâchant de se mettre hors de portée, et ferma les yeux.  
"C'est ça, un éclair, plus pur et éclatant que jamais. Un éclair de psynergie uniquement, un éclair tiré de ta propre énergie et non pas de celle qui t'entoure, car tu ne pourras jamais doser la force de ce qui t'entoure."  
Il n'eut aucune difficulté à voir cet éclair, mais alors qu'il l'appelait, il entendit un autre grondement.  
"NON ! Pas de nuage ! Juste l'éclair ! Allez, lance un éclair !"  
Il chancela, et manqua de perdre sa concentration. Juste un éclair, un éclair... Juste...  
"Un éclair bleu ! Allez !"

Un éclair bleu ! Il le relâcha brusquement, sentant le drain de sa propre énergie. Et l'éclair tomba, frappant le gros des monstres.  
La surface auparavant blanche était noire, entièrement brûlée par le large éclair qu'il venait d'appeler.  
Il tressaillit, sentant une légère fatigue le prendre alors que Souffle le félicitait intérieurement.  
" Attention, Ivan !"  
Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une gelée bouillante se trouvait sur lui, tranchant une large blessure dans son flanc. Il suffoqua sous le choc de la douleur, puis de la chaleur de la créature qui venait de brûler.

Il titubait, et Vlad dut le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe, guérissant la blessure.  
" C... c'est bon !"Se défendit-il." Occupe toi plutôt des monstres !  
- Garet vient de se débarrasser des derniers ! Accroche-toi, plutôt."

Ivan gémit, ce n'était pas uniquement la blessure qui le faisait souffrir, son corps entier lui était douloureux.  
"C'est catastrophique !"Fit la voix de Souffle en dehors de lui."Il s'est fait blesser par un poudding !  
- Qu'y a-t-il de si dramatique ?"S'inquiéta Garet.  
- Les pouddings sont des bêtes hautement toxiques, leurs assauts sont mortels, le poison qu'elles dégagent absorbent toute la chaleur du corps et finissent par le tuer en une journée ! Ce venin ne connait pas d'antidote définitif, seul un prêtre pourrait le guérir !"

La sentence les figea, et Vlad acheva juste de guérir la plaie, regardant d'un air inquiet son ami blond qui semblait toujours plus proche de l'inconscience.  
"Garet, va chercher les plantes médicinales de ta sœur, nous trouverons peut-être de quoi ralentir la circulation du poison.  
- Tout de suite !"

Grâce aux indications de la sœur du roux, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le groupe regarda la forme endormie d'Ivan qui n'avait su résister à l'épuisement bien longtemps.  
"Jeune maître, fit Silex doucement, ce genre d'empoisonnement doit être fréquent dans les environs, ils ont sûrement un prêtre qui saura le guérir à un village proche d'ici !  
- Dans ce cas nous devrions partir maintenant, tenta Vlad avec hésitation, du moins, je pense.  
- Je resterais près d'Ivan pour le réchauffer, grogna Forge, alors on a intérêt à se dépêcher.  
- Tenez jeune maître, dit Silex en lui tendant un perce-neige, je pense que vous saurez ce qu'il en est."

Le perce-neige, la fleur de l'espoir. Vlad ferma les yeux. L'espoir... C'était tout ce à quoi ils se raccrochaient, au fond...  
Il baissa les yeux sur le sac qui contenait l'Étoile de Mars, suspendu à sa ceinture. L'espoir de retrouver Lina, l'espoir de les ramener, elle, Thélos, Pavel... L'espoir d'empêcher l'allumage des phares...

Le mystique de Vénus retira l'Étoile du sac. Elle brillait, presque avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle était sur son piédestal.  
"Cela veut dire que le phare n'est plus loin..."  
La voix de Silex le fit réagir, et il la rangea, saisissant d'un même mouvement le corps du blondinet que l'on avait emmitouflé dans une couverture, et le hissant sur son dos.  
"Vlad ?" L'interrogea Garet du regard.  
- Il faut se dépêcher, ou bien il sera trop tard, dit-il fermement, alors allons-y."

Sans la moindre discussion, ils reprirent leur route, leur esprit à présent occupé par l'urgence.

* * *

*c*

* * *

Le guerrier regarda la terre brûlée devant lui et désigna une trace à son voisin, adolescent aux cheveux bruns.  
"C'est clairement la trace de bottes de cuir, lui répondit celui-ci honnêtement, mais rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse d'eux.  
- Qui d'autre, et pour quelle raison, viendrait ici ?" Rétorqua la femme aux cheveux blonds qui les accompagnait."  
- Vous marquez un point... Que proposez-vous ?"

Salamandar regarda vers le Nord. Ils se rapprochaient du phare, lentement mais sûrement. C'était le meilleur endroit pour les attendre quand on savait où ils allaient.  
Néanmoins, le sang sur le sol attira son attention. Il était évident que l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé gravement. Ils s'arrêteraient sans doute au village du clan qui gardait le phare pour demander de l'aide.  
Le chef du groupe se tourna vers ceux qu'il menait.  
"Ils nous ont devancés, nous devons nous hâter."

Derrière nos héros, un autre groupe avait l'esprit hanté par l'urgence.

* * *

Nyark ! Allez hop, j'aime ce genre de fin !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !

PS : Il y a un petit bouton au centre de l'écran, avec des écritures bleues ( et pas vertes, merci de m'avoir corrigée, Don Uberman !)... Vous pouvez appuyer dessus, il ne mord pas ^^


	10. P1 Chapitre 9

Désolée pour le retard ! Que notre lectrice se rassure, nous n'avons pas abandonné ! Nous revoici avec un chapitre 9 très court, mais pour nous faire pardonner du temps mis avant de le poster et de sa taille dérisoire, le 10 sera posté avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

**Disclaimer : Dans ce chapitre, les personnages suivants ne nous appartiennent pas : tous...**

Et au fait, après un simple petit rajout, le bonhomme de neige est revenu ! (Il n'était pas censé apparaître mais nous avons trouvé un moyen simple pour le glisser ^^ ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Sofia,  
ou,  
Lorsque tout le Monde à besoin de nous.

Ivan entrouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un temple. La voix de Vlad se fit entendre à sa gauche. Apparemment, il était allongé sur un banc, et Vlad venait de soupirer d'un soulagement facilement perceptible. Depuis qu'il s'était fait toucher, et depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, il ne se souvenait plus de rien...

"Je..." Commença-t-il faiblement. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tu t'es fait empoisonner, tu te souviens ?" Lui rappela Garet en s'asseyant sur un banc derrière.  
- Je crois m'être fait toucher par un pouding après avoir lancé mon éclair...  
- Après que tu te sois évanoui, nous avons repris la route," Lui expliqua Vlad qui se massait les tibias glacés." Forge et Garet réchauffaient ton corps avec une flamme et nous avons essayé de nous dépêcher pour arriver sans croiser de monstres.  
- Ce qui fut un succès, mon feu les éloignait, " Se vanta Garet.  
- C'est surtout que Forge s'occupait beaucoup plus de réchauffer Ivan que toi et que tu t'amusais à jeter des flammes autour de nous," Railla le blond, toujours à essayer de réchauffer ses jambes." Pour poursuivre, je dirais que j'ai souvent trébuché en te portant, suis tombé dans la neige, et que c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à me faire des engelures... Mais ne te culpabilise pas, j'aurais du faire attention où je mettais les pieds. Et ces engelures ont été guéries.  
- Ah... Et après ?  
- Nous sommes arrivés ici il y a quatre heures, le temps que l'enfant faisant office de prêtre durant son absence te guérisse et que nous prenions un peu de repos. Normalement, il n'y a plus de traces de poison dans ton corps..." Termina le mystique de Vénus.  
- Attendez, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es réveillé, " Dit Garet.  
- C'est inutile, fit une voix juvénile, je suis déjà là."

Le petit garçon était brun, ses yeux marron brillaient déjà avec sagesse, et il dégageait la même aura que maître Kerem, quoi que ce dernier soit inconnu à Ivan.  
"Vous étiez pris par l'urgence, aussi nous n'avons eu le temps de faire connaissance, sourit-il, je me prénomme Joël, j'assure les fonctions de prêtre quand notre prêtresse est en tournée au village. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter, j'ai bien vu que le poison avait été injecté il y a un bon moment, pratiquement deux jours. Je suppose que vous avez usé de sauge des montagnes, cette plante ralentit la circulation du sang, elle peut être dangereuse, mais salvatrice ne cas de poison. Et j'imagine que vous l'avez maintenu près d'une source de chaleur pour empêcher le chaleur de son corps de partir trop vite ?  
- C'est bien cela.  
- Félicitations, sans votre présence d'esprit, votre ami serait mort à peine six heures après son empoisonnement. Il est rare qu'une telle dose de poison soit injectée, mais si vous avez affronté un slime, ça n'a rien d'étonnant...  
- Un slime, oui... Un pouding pour être précis," Avoua Vlad." Ils étaient très nombreux et un a réussi à échapper à notre vigilance, et ainsi, empoisonner notre ami. Pour ce qui est de nous présenter, je me nomme Vlad, voici Garet, et Ivan, Ajouta-t-il en montrant ses amis.  
- Enchanté. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Imil. Vu que nous n'avons pas souvent des touristes dans la région, il ne faut pas vous étonner si les prix sont chers. Et malheureusement, le village est touché par une très mauvaise grippe et les marchands d'équipements sont tous trop malades pour le commerce. Vous n'êtes pas arrivés au bon moment.  
- De toute manière, nous ne sommes pas dans le besoin," Déclara Garet.  
- Le village est touché par une grippe alors que l'hiver vient de commencer ?" S'étonna le blondinet aux yeux violets.  
- Et votre prêtresse, qui est en tournée actuellement va les soigner, c'est ça ?" Devina Vlad.  
- Vous avez tout compris, ça m'évite de tout expliquer," Sourit Joël. " Maintenant que votre ami est tiré d'affaire, peut-être que vous pouvez visiter le village tant que la tempête est arrêtée. Vous devez être épuisés, mais actuellement, nos lits sont pris.  
- Ce serait une bonne idée, peux-tu nous indiquer l'auberge au fait ?  
- Inutile, vous pouvez dormir ici dans nos chambres, les lits se libèreront dans la soirée. De toute manière, votre ami est encore en convalescence, mieux vaut que l'on puisse l'examiner en cas de besoin, "Intervint une voix sortant de la salle des chambres." Je viens de préparer des lits aussi.  
- Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous présenter mon amie, Hiei, " Dit le jeune prêtre." C'est un peu l'assistante car elle est encore trop jeune pour exercer les fonctions de prêtre ou prêtre suppléant comme moi. Elle est encore en cours d'apprentissage, mais se débrouille très bien.  
- Bonjour aventuriers !" Salua-t-elle.

Elle avait des cheveux roux assez longs qu'elle avait coiffés en couettes hautes. La petite ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, mais son air calme et sérieux ne convenait pas à ce visage...

Tout le monde, à son tour, la salua gentiment, puis ils acceptèrent de dormir ici, les enfants semblant y tenir réellement. Ils craignaient, il est vrai, que l'état de Ivan, encore stationnaire, ne s'aggrave.

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, ils partirent explorer le hameau. Un homme faisait de l'exercice dehors pour garder la forme et se réchauffer, et c'était bien l'une des seules personnes en bon état. Même à l'auberge, à ce qu'il disait, les gens étaient malades.  
La prêtresse examinait les cas de l'aubergiste et de sa femme et ce n'était pas le moment d'aller y jeter un œil.

Au beau milieu du village, une rivière de glace brillait doucement à la lueur du soleil hivernal. Un pont permettait de la traverser, mais en ces temps gelés, glisser dessus suffisait pour la traverser. Cependant, un minimum de savoir faire était requis, et les garçons l'apprirent à leurs dépens lorsque Ivan glissa, tirant sur la manche de Vlad qui bascula à son tour contre Garet qui se retrouva à glisser vers « le géant de glace » : la cascade gelée de la rivière.  
Poussant un cri de surprise, il entra droit dans celle-ci, brisant du même coup la fine couche de glace qui barrait l'accès à un renfoncement dans la roche.  
Pourtant, ce fut dans une chose chaude et molle qu'il entra.

Le double cri de douleur qu'entendirent Ivan et Vlad, à l'extérieur, les intrigua, ils ne purent que se demander ce qu'il y avait ! Qui pourrait être là-bas quand la cascade était gelée ?

La réponse se montra bien vite : émergeant d'un tas de neige, et sous les yeux ébahis des quatre amis, un djinn de Mars se secouait la tête.  
" Ah mes aïeux, grogna le djinn, quel choc ! Ça me rappelle ce bon vieux temps, lorsque Ecume, Boue, et Blitz me rejoignaient pour glisser sur les rivières gelées ! Mine et Furie nous accompagnaient, et tout finissait dans un joyeux capharnaüm ! Mon amie Fusion vous le dira, nous nous amusions comme des fous ! Oh ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

A la grande surprise du groupe, Forge explosa de rire, et Silex lui même grimaça.  
"Mauvaise pioche, Garet... Fièvre  
- Oh ! Ma chère Forge, très cher Silex, et mon petit Souffle ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Ah ! Je me souviens de ces moments où nous étions toujours ensemble ! Que de souvenirs ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu plus beaux combats que ceux où vous affrontiez Echo, Rafale, et Flamme ! Mine, Furie, et moi vous encouragions, et...  
- Fièvre, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, coupa Forge, explique-nous ce que tu faisais derrière cette cascade.  
- C'est une fort longue histoire, voyez-vous, cette tempête nous ayant séparés a déposé ma personne dans ce joli petit village ! Les premiers jours furent agréables, mais le gel a...  
- On a compris !" Intervint Silex."Te voilà prise au piège, et tu n'as pas cherché à sortir, tu as juste ressassé tes souvenirs."

Fièvre se tut et fit un sourire coupable.  
"Les gars, rit Forge, je vous présente Fièvre, ou si vous préférez, la radoteuse. Je te vois venir Garet, oui, c'est une femelle, et non, tous les djinn de Mars ne sont pas tordus comme nous deux... mais presque !  
- En dehors de ses mauvaises manies à nous rappeler toute sorte de souvenir car elle a une mémoire infernale, soupira Silex, ce n'est pas une mauvaise djinn de combat."

Les mots "djinn de combat" rendirent son énergie à Garet, et le roux sortit de la cascade tout sourire, deux djinn liées à lui.

* * *

Ils avaient attendu la prêtresse à l'intérieur du temple, mais les enfants les prévinrent qu'elle risquait de rentrer fort tard, et que vu leur état de fatigue, il valait mieux qu'ils dorment, il serait plus aisé de la voir le lendemain.

Le repas fut copieux, Joël leur apprit que c'était parce que le froid faisait diminuer plus vite les réserves, et ils mangèrent avec appétit, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement rien avalé depuis l'empoisonnement d'Ivan.  
Les conversations étaient timides au départ, puis ils vinrent à parler du phare, et les enfants leur dirent sans hésiter où il était, à moins d'une heure de marche d'Imi, encore un peu au nord, et davantage vers l'est.  
Ils parlèrent des monstres slime, comme les poudings.  
"Ce sont des abominations, dit Hiei très sérieusement, en réalité, un slime est une énorme créature gélatineuse qui vit sous terre. Pour se nourrir, elle envoie des parties d'elle au dessus de la terre, celles-ci ont la faculté de se multiplier seules. On dit que certaines de ces petites gelées en s'éloignant de leur corps d'origine perdent de leur puissance et n'empoisonnent plus. Ces poudings sont des résidus d'un slime qui sévit dans la région. Heureusement, il ne s'approche jamais du village..."  
La conversation dévia ensuite sur la prêtresse, ils apprirent ainsi qu'elle se nommait Sofia, puis sur le voyage, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Vlad étouffe une bâillement sonore  
Il était particulièrement fatigué, n'ayant dormi que peu de temps après une marche d'une journée tout en portant Ivan. Ce dernier également s'admit fourbu, son corps ayant du mal à récupérer de l'empoisonnement qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Quand à Garet, il n'était jamais contre une bonne nuit de sommeil !

La prêtresse rentra effectivement fort tard, et si discrètement que personne ne l'entendit, ou presque.  
Garet entrouvrit un œil en entendant une voix douce et belle, berçante.  
"Se sont-ils bien reposés ?  
- Oui Sofia, ils vont tous beaucoup mieux.  
- C'est un soulagement ! Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Je risque encore d'être beaucoup partie demain, mais je ferais ce que je peux pour les voir et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Je suis épuisée, je vais dormir, ne tardez pas à faire de même !"  
Un sourire béat lui passa sur le visage alors qu'il imaginait à quoi pouvait ressembler celle qui avait une si belle voix, et se rendormit, l'image de cette jeune fille ancrée dans son esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent dans les doux lits de plume d'Imil. Hiei, leur amenant leur petit déjeuner au lit, leur annonça que Sofia était partie voir ses clients les plus malades, ils pouvaient la rejoindre.  
Joël leur expliqua l'ordre de sa tournée, leur donnant précisément les adresses de chaque maison qu'elle devait visiter.

Traversant le village, ils trouvèrent celle qu'ils cherchaient à la cinquième et dernière maison de sa tournée.  
C'était un vieux couple à l'entrée du village, d'après les dires de Joël, l'époux de la famille était apparemment fort grippé.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils purent entendre des voix dans une pièce voisine, aussi ils la rejoignirent.  
C'était une chambre, un vieil homme était alité, son épouse le regardant avec inquiétude, et une adolescente posant des questions à cette dernière.

Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient face à Sofia, car la prêtresse, plus connue à ce qu'ils avaient entendu, sous le nom de "guérisseuse" n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.  
Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient une femme, dans la force de l'âge comme maître Kerem, ou au moins mûre, adulte.  
Mais Sofia était si jeune ! Elle devait avoir l'âge de Vlad ou Garet, et ses longs cheveux d'un bleu azur cascadaient sur ses épaules.  
Elle repoussa sa frange sur les cotés avant de parler au vieillard.

"Il ne toussait pas ainsi hier, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète, a-t-il fait une rechute durant la nuit ?"  
Garet n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix qu'il avait entendue la nuit dernière et se sentit sourire malgré lui. Elle était plus jolie encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Il sentait que si Lina n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie, il en serait tombé amoureux.

"Oui, sa fièvre a énormément diminué grâce à vos soins, répondit l'épouse, mais il a commencé à tousser quelques heures après votre départ.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura la prêtresse en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je vous en remercie..."

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et une même sensation les étreignit tous au même moment.  
Une énergie douce et apaisante, qui calmait toute douleur et faisait oublier tout problème... Pour Garet et Vlad, ils se revoyaient face à l'Etoile de Mercure, l'énergie de l'eau.

La lueur bleutée engloba le corps allongé du vieillard malade, et petit à petit, tout sembla disparaitre... Leur conscience elle-même semblait disparaitre de leur corps...  
C'est pourquoi le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Sofia cessa brutalement son énergie et regarda avec inquiétude le vieil homme.  
"Vous sentez-vous mieux ?  
-Huff...Huff... "Toussa le vieillard." Je me sens comme rajeuni de quelques années !  
- Il est toujours comme ça,"Assura tout en pouffant son épouse. " Il est guéri à mon avis.  
- Bien... Il faudra le laisser au lit encore quelques jours et il sera parfaitement gué... oh, je ne vous avais pas vus !"

La guérisseuse observait à présent avec surprise le groupe de nos héros, puis finalement fit un sourire presque timide :  
"Je suppose que vous êtes les guerriers dont parlaient Hiei et Joël. J'espère qu'en dehors de cet empoisonnement fâcheux, votre séjour à Imil fut agréable !  
- Très, sourit bêtement Garet.  
- C'est plaisant à entendre, je..."

Elle s'interrompit tout comme le groupe de Vlad car tous purent soudain voir une lumière bleue venant de la fenêtre, qui s'éteignit aussitôt.  
Blêmissant, Sofia courut à la fenêtre en articulant des morceaux de phrase.  
"Que... Le phare ? C'est impossible, seule moi pourrait..."

Comme frappée d'une révélation, elle sembla retenir un juron et s'exclama :  
"Oh non ! Alex !"

Toute réserve envolée, elle courut au dehors, bousculant presque Vlad au passage.

Le nom d'Alex raviva de tristes souvenirs à la mémoire de nos amis qui se regardèrent avec incertitude.  
"Alex ?"Fit la voix de la vieille dame." N'était-ce pas là le nom de son ancien apprenti ?  
- Ce bon à rien qui l'a abandonnée ?" Répondit le vieillard d'une voix caverneuse."Si, bien sûr. Cet idiot avait tout pour réussir et a préféré la laisser tomber... Un si beau brin de fille, je vous jure !"

Ivan ne réagit qu'à cet instant, secouant les deux autres garçons.  
"Le phare ! Elle a parlé du phare, non ?  
- Euh, oui ?" Répondit Garet encore sous le choc.  
- Cette lumière, réalisa Vlad, aurait-il été allumé ?  
- Non, détermina Ivan, sinon la lumière serait toujours là. Mais quelqu'un doit y être entré."

Garet jura le plus discrètement qu'il le put.  
"Ils nous ont dépassés ! On doit rejoindre le phare au plus vite !  
- J'ai envie de te dire, déclara le vieux avec amusement, que tes deux amis n'ont pas attendu que tu le dises pour partir...  
- Eh, attendez moi !"

A l'entrée du phare, un groupe hétéroclite s'avançait fermement.  
Loin derrière, une djinn disait joyeusement :  
"Ah, ces jeunes ! Ça me rappelle quand..."

* * *

Héhé, que dites-vous de Fièvre ? Oui, oui, Garet enchaine les poisses avec ses djinn ! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 10 !


	11. P1 Chapitre 10

Et nous revoilàààà !Pour dire vrai, ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il aurait dû être là ce chapitre, mais à cause de diverses choses notamment une flémingite aiguë qui fait que j'ai à peine touché au chapitre en cours, eh bien... Voilà, quoi, il arrive seulement.

En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de revenir, et j'espère que l'inspiration va me revenir, vous comprendrez que faire un combat contre la statue gardienne, chose qui prend toute la largeur de la salle et se déplace incroyablement lentement, c'est difficile de faire tenir ce genre d'affrontement en haleine, et un combat contre un boss qui ne donne pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu envie, ça me gêne...

Bref, voici la montée du phare, qui a bien fait rire ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle l'a lue (oui, mon petit frère et moi avons imprimé la première partie, maintenant que nous l'avons finalisée, et une personne et demi ont eu l'occasion de le lire... ma meilleure amie et notre cousin qui l'a eu hier...), j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire aussi !

**Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Golden sun m'appartenaient, ils s'en mordraient les doigts...**

**Pairings (car on m'a posé la question) :** Un peu de couple Sofia/Garet et un peu de Garet/Lina pas vraiment poussé, du Vlad/Lina un peu plus réel, cependant, car en plus d'être notre pairing favori, lui au moins est officiel =)

* * *

CHAPITRE 10  
Sauver une jeune fille,  
ou,  
Tiens ? Il n'était pas là hier ce monstre...

"Le phare est droit devant !" Hurla Garet, se trouvant devant ses deux amis, Vlad aidant Ivan à courir, ce dernier ayant encore un peu le mal du poison.  
" Dépêchons !  
On arrive, Garet !"  
Le phare de Mercure était grandiose. Même pressés par l'urgence, ils ne purent rester de marbre face à l'étrange couleur turquoise s'offrant à eux.  
Semblant diffuser une élégante lueur bleue, on pouvait distinguer chaque jointure de ses briques, et ce jusqu'à la limite du regard qui était bien en dessous de sa taille.  
Une fontaine asséchée demeurait à son entrée, une inscription dessus. Pris par l'urgence, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.

Sofia se trouvait peu après la fontaine. Elle regardait vers le ciel, semblant entendre un son et marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de pousser un grognement de rage en voyant une statue représentant apparemment Mercure.  
Cherchant l'entrée qui leur demeurait invisible, Ivan et Garet se faufilèrent vers les alentours tandis que Vlad se rapprochait de Sofia.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se tournait vers lui, une mine affolée au visage.  
« Quelqu'un est ici ! Tu l'entends toi aussi, non ? Mais la statue... Elle bouche l'entrée ! On l'a déplacée pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ! »

Elle repartit face à la statue, déployant des trésors de force afin de la déplacer. C'était peine perdue. Vlad pouvait encore voir l'énergie sur la statue, indiquant clairement qu'elle avait été déplacée par psynergie.

« Mademoiselle Sofia, dit-il prudemment, pourriez-vous vous écarter s'il vous plait ?  
Pour quelle raison ? » Gémit-elle en s'accomplissant néanmoins.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux. Il concentra sa force dans sa main, sachant pertinemment que c'était Pavel qui l'avait déplacée. Était-il assez fort pour surpasser son ainé, celui qui l'avait toujours battu quelle que soit la matière ?  
Oui, et pas seulement parce qu'il le fallait, mais aussi parce que de toute évidence, cela faisait un bon moment que le sort avait été lancé, et il s'était considérablement affaiblit.  
C'était pour eux qu'il avait été lancé... Soit, il était évident que Phoenixia et Salamandar n'allaient pas les laisser les ennuyer.

Alors qu'il déplaçait sa psynergie afin d'écarter la large statue, un doute lui vint à l'esprit. Comment savaient-ils qu'ils étaient là ?

Il fut interrompu par Sofia.  
« Est-ce toi qui a fait ça ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, constatant d'abord avec joie qu'il avait réussi, puis remarquant l'air intrigué de la guérisseuse.  
« En effet, admit-il.  
Je le savais ! " Se réjouit-elle "J'avais vu une force éthérée déplacer la statue ! »

Le message mit un temps avant de se transmettre. Elle avait vu sa psynergie ? Alors, Sofia était-elle réellement...

Il ne put la questionner, elle s'était ruée à l'intérieur du phare.  
Pantois, il resta immobile, presque béat, devant l'entrée. Il y avait donc réellement d'autres mystiques, qui ne venaient pas de Val ?

Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'à l'arrivée de ses amis, inquiets car ils avaient senti sa psynergie.  
« Vlad, ça va ? Un monstre t'a attaqué ? » L'interrogea Ivan.  
Ça va, j'ai juste... trouvé l'entrée... »Répondit-il évasivement.  
Et sans tomber dedans cette fois, plaisanta Silex qui s'évada de son maître pour s'installer confortablement sur son épaule; il fait des progrès !

L'intérieur était pavé des briques de la même couleur que celles à l'extérieur. Le chemin formait une ligne droite, entouré par de l'eau, des statues édifiées au milieu, des anges de l'eau armés d'une masse édifiés dessus.

Un seul chemin, et c'est dessus, bien sûr, qu'ils retrouvèrent Sofia.  
Car la belle était face à une créature énorme, mi-crocodile, mi-humaine. Ils en avaient déjà entendu parler, dans les pires contes de leur enfance. On racontait que leur plus grande arme était leur apparence terrifiante... Ceci mis à part, il fallait juste éviter les coups patauds de cet énorme Saurien qui, malheureusement, rendait impossible l'accès au reste du phare.

Les trois amis avaient beau avoir du mal à croire que ce puisse être l'œuvre de Salamandar et son groupe, ce n'était pas à exclure, d'autant plus que Sofia qui connaissait assurément le phare, semblait plus que surprise de voir un tel monstre ici.

Sans trop réfléchir, Garet fonça pour frapper un grand coup sur la bête qui levait sa large épée.  
D'un air entendu, Ivan dégaina sa rapière elfique et chargea à son tour.  
Resté en retrait, Vlad tenta de visualiser avec force la technique qu'il tentait de peaufiner.  
« Tu sais ce qu'il te manque, fit une voix grondeuse, c'est la même chose qu'à ton copain : tu t'éparpilles trop ! Concentre-toi ! »

Forge, bien sûr. Esquissant un sourire, il ferma les yeux et repéra le saurien au son.  
Plutôt que réaliser plusieurs petites épées de terre, toutes les réunir... en une seule !

Évidemment, rien n'est plus difficile que de réussir du premier essai.  
La petite épée qu'il créa était comme une aiguille qui se planta dans la botte du monstre.

"C'est une situation dangereuse !" Cria Ivan à Garet."

Serrant les dents, il réessaya.  
Bien qu'elle soit à peine plus grosse, la lame se planta dans le museau du saurien qui poussa un vagissement de douleur.  
En profitant, Garet abattit sa hache contre son tronc, créant une épaisse entaille d'où s'écoula un sang d'un bleu-vert infâme. Ivan projeta un éclair, achevant les souffrances de la malheureuse créature.

Forge regarda Vlad.  
« Je vois... Je n'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas le même problème... Tu as le problème typique des mystiques de Vénus. Tu t'es concentré sur les sorts de soin et de déplacement jusque là, non ?  
-Je n'ai commencé l'offensif que depuis ma rencontre avec Silex.  
-Donc ta psynergie est totalement déséquilibrée, car tu n'arrives pas à concevoir l'idée de blesser. Par conséquent, si ta symbiose avec elle est proche du maximum lorsqu'il s'agit de soigner ou déplacer, elle vire proche de zéro quand il s'agit de faire mal.  
-Je suppose que c'est dans ma nature, soupira-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un non violent ? »maugréa-t-elle. « Heureusement que ça peut s'arranger.  
-Ah bon ? Comment ?  
-Il suffit que tu haïsses une personne assez fort pour désirer profondément lui faire du mal, répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence, ou bien espérons que ton désir de protéger les autres soit assez fort.  
-Tu n'as pas plus simple ?  
-Moi, non. Un autre, peut-être.  
-Bon sang, c'est un éclair cette fille ? »

Interpellé, Vlad regarda Garet qui observait une porte. Sofia n'était plus là.  
« A peine nous a-t-elle remerciés qu'elle part en courant pour continuer son chemin.  
-Elle risque d'avoir encore bien des problèmes, dit Ivan doucement, nous devrions la suivre.  
-De toute manière, c'est par là, gémit Souffle. »

Silencieux, Silex semblait frétiller. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille... Pas le fait qu'elle soit mystique... Mais il lui semblait... qu'il y avait avec elle une de ses connaissances...

Le dallage était tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait, il semblait qu'on l'avait astiqué juste pour le passage des garçons.  
Des ombres au tableau demeuraient cependant en la présence de divers impacts sur les murs ou au sol, et quelques endroits moins entretenus laissaient passer certaines plantes rampantes qui ajoutaient une touche ancienne à l'endroit.  
De l'eau entourait chaque chemin qu'ils prenaient, et curieusement, il faisait assez chaud.

Vlad ferma les yeux en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau. Bien qu'il soit similaire, le bruit lui semblait étrangement éloigné de celui de la rivière de Val. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier le lieu où il était, car malgré l'impression de bien être qu'il devinait dû à Mercure, une angoisse pressante lui serrait les entrailles, celle qui lui fit presser le pas aussitôt : il fallait rattraper le groupe de Salamandar, les empêcher d'allumer le phare, récupérer les Étoiles, et ramener Pavel et Lina chez eux sans oublier Thélos...  
En seraient-ils capables ?

C'était ça, la question qu'il se posait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que cette idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais il lui semblait avoir déjà vu les deux individus, bien avant leur apparition près de la maison de Thélos.  
Et même si cette idée lui était assez insoutenable, si jamais Salamandar et Phoenixia avaient sauvé Pavel lors de la tempête, c'est qu'ils étaient près de Val ce jour là. Etait-il possible qu'ils soient ceux qui, se rendant dans le temple, avaient déclenché la tempête ? Et dans ce cas, seraient-ils les responsables de cette tragédie qui les avait marqués ?

Une colère sourde s'infiltra dans son cœur. Si c'était le cas, ils étaient responsables aussi bien du malheur de Lina que de celui de sa mère. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il pardonnerait facilement.

« Vlad, on dirait que mademoiselle Sofia est encore bloquée. »

La voix d'Ivan le tira de ses pensées. Le blondinet l'observait d'un air mi-inquiet mi-las.  
« Je ne demanderais pas ce qui pouvait causer tant de colère à quelqu'un de calme comme toi, mais si tu continues à te plonger dans tes pensées ainsi, tu vas finir par tomber dans l'eau. »

Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Ivan n'avait pas eu besoin de grand chose pour remarquer sa colère, sûrement ses aptitudes propres à la télépathie en étaient-elles la raison...  
Mais ce mystère pouvait attendre, actuellement, il était davantage préoccupé par Sofia...  
Le visage fermé, elle regardait avec une extrême contrariété une statue dont on s'était encore servie pour boucher le passage. Vlad pouvait l'entendre maugréer des malédictions envers ceux qui s'amusaient ainsi à troubler l'harmonie du phare.

Garet s'approcha d'un air las et déplaça la statue d'un simple coup de psynergie de déplacement. De plus en plus intriguée, Sofia les regarda avec abasourdissement et les remercia vivement avant de filer droit devant sans entendre l'interpellation de Garet.  
« C'est incroyable ! Vous avez vu la vitesse à laquelle elle part, j'aurais presque l'impression qu'elle a peur de nous si je ne comprenais pas son sentiment d'urgence...  
-Elle a prononcé le nom d'Alex, intervint Vlad, et on ne peut nier qu'ils dégagent plus ou moins la même aura.  
-Alex viendrait d'ici ? Je n'y crois pas trop, et pourtant...  
-Excusez-moi... qui est Alex ? C'est le garçon aux cheveux bleus dans vos souvenirs ?  
-Oui, admit Garet, l'un des compagnons de Salamandar et Phoenixia. Il est capable de prouesses extraordinaires comme flotter dans les airs où se téléporter. Quoique ça, Vladinou sait le faire aussi.  
-Garet, déclara Vlad d'un ton menaçant, deux choses : Premièrement, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Deuxièmement, je ne sais moi même pas trop comment j'ai fait, alors abstiens-toi de le crier sur les toits. »  
Garet lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre un air grave.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, Sofia est en danger, et je ne doute pas qu'elle aura encore besoin de nous... Il faudrait lui dire de rester avec nous.  
-Bonne chance pour la convaincre, soupira Ivan, du peu que j'ai sondé son esprit, elle m'a l'air d'une sacré tête de mule...  
-Elle finira bien par se rendre compte qu'elle a besoin d'aide, répondit sagement Vlad, en attendant, continuons notre chemin, il ne devrait rien lui arriver de fâcheux si nous la suivons de près.  
-Imil a besoin d'elle, renchérit Ivan, je me sentirais coupable si on ne parvenait pas à la protéger.  
-Ne sous-estimez pas les filles, grommela Forge, le saurien l'a surprise, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aucun autre monstre ne nous a dérangés depuis.  
-Que veux-tu dire ? »S'étonna Garet.  
-Simplement, la petite Sofia me semble bien plus redoutable qu'elle en a l'air, sourit Silex. »  
Sur ces étranges paroles, il se faufila sous l'écharpe de Vlad en prétextant le froid.

Les paroles énigmatiques des djinn étaient monnaie courante ici, aussi ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Néanmoins, parmi les diverses portes qui s'offraient à eux, la plupart étaient face à des bassins remplis d'une eau si profonde qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond, et il était impossible de les contourner. Vlad regarda ses compagnons avec une nuance de désespoir. Leur impuissance face à l'eau faisait qu'ils seraient obligés de prendre les portes praticables... Et pourtant, ce fut à lui que Ivan dit d'un air inquiet :  
-Fais attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, Vlad !

Le décor n'évoluait pas, leur donnant parfois l'impression de tourner en rond. Les mêmes statues de Mercure et des gardiens à la massue, les mêmes couloirs larges dallés de turquoise, les mêmes portes à arcade ronde... La même majesté qui s'imprégnait sur tous les murs du phare.  
Et ce malgré la topographie des pièces qui évoluait, comme celle actuellement qui était emplie d'eau. Seules de larges dalles d'une pierre turquoise permettaient de rejoindre les entrées sur les cotés. Pourtant, leur distance empêchait l'accès à nombre d'entre elles...  
Il était donc simple de remarquer qu'ils évoluaient, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils entendaient avec toujours plus de force des pas au dessus d'eux, des pas qui grimpaient le phare avec la même détermination qu'eux.  
Quatre personnes aurait dit Vlad. Cinq dont une avec des pas très légers, aurait rajouté Ivan dont l'ouïe fine était incroyable.

Cette proximité avec leurs adversaires, pourtant, ne les inquiétait plus. Dans le feu de l'action, l'angoisse de ne pas arriver à temps était plus forte que celle de se retrouver face à eux.  
Comment reprendre les Étoiles ? Comment récupérer Lina et Pavel ?

Vlad sentait l'Étoile de Mars palpiter contre sa hanche. Elle semblait appeler ses consœurs, à moins que ce battement qu'il ressentait soit celui de son propre cœur, affolé par la course.  
La pierre rouge semblait flamboyer, il pouvait presque voir sa lumière à travers sa tunique. C'était comme s'il la ressentait au lieu de la voir, comme si l'Étoile lui transmettait son point de vue des choses.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant la volonté de Mars l'envahir.  
Sa force lui semblait si infime en comparaison à celle que possédait une simple pierraille rouge. C'était une étoile, un objet renfermant un merveilleux pouvoir.  
Mais quand il y pensait, jeter la pierre dans la mer, la cacher sous terre, trouver un endroit dont on ne saurait la sortir... Ne serait-ce pas plus simple que de tout faire pour arrêter les êtres voulant allumer les phares ? Ainsi, il serait tellement plus simple de sauver leur Monde...

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'y résoudre ?  
Sans l'Étoile, ils ne trouveraient peut-être pas les autres phares. Et nul doute qu'on éliminerait Lina si jamais ils tentaient de s'en débarrasser.  
Était-ce là l'unique raison ? Mettait-il en danger la survie du Monde juste pour la sécurité de son amie ? Etait-il assez égoïste pour ça ?  
Il y avait autre chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, comme un pressentiment qui lui disait de ne pas la jeter, au contraire, de tout faire pour la garder.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, il décida de laisser ses interrogations de côté, afin de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas de l'Étoile qu'il devait se préoccuper mais de...  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible !  
… Sofia qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus de se retrouver bloquée tous les deux couloirs.

Cette fois, c'était un pan du mur qui s'était écroulé, empêchant l'accès à la suite. Il serait possible de le contourner en plongeant dans le bassin, mais une fois encore le problème tenait dans le bassin.  
«Vous ne pourriez pas savoir nager vous deux, grommela-t-il. »

Sofia regardait le bassin avec hésitation. Elle semblait sur le point de sauter...  
Heureusement, la jeune fille fut interrompue par les garçons.  
« Jeune maître, fit Silex qui s'était lié à Vlad, il n'y a rien de plus simple que d'écarter ces blocs de pierre avec l'humidité des environs. Une bonne plante bien solide devrait suffire. »

La psynergie fit son œuvre, donnant vie aux plantes qui tentaient en vain de se développer sous le dallage du phare. Renforcées par le flux d'énergie, elles grossirent, traversèrent le carrelage, enserrèrent les blocs, et compressèrent.  
Pendant un moment, les autres ne virent rien. Vlad et Silex étaient les seuls à voir la psynergie du blond en action. Alors que la lueur autours de leur ami augmentait, Garet en vint presque à craindre un échec, quand soudainement les blocs se brisèrent, compressés par les plantes.

Un panache de fumée s'éleva, les faisant tousser, et pendant qu'ils relevaient les yeux, ils purent voir la lumière enveloppant Vlad diminuer pour disparaître. Silex avait peut être contribué à cela, mais le fait demeurait impressionnant.  
Ils n'avaient vraiment compté sur une psynergie puissante de la part de Vlad, se contentant de ses petits sorts et de son épée, qui restait la plus assurée des trois. Pour eux, il était davantage un guérisseur dès qu'il s'agissait de psynergie, et pourtant, il venait d'effectuer un tour de force extraordinaire sous leurs yeux ébahis.  
Leur étonnement fut rompu par Forge qui soupira :  
-Rien de plus simple pour lui, il s'agissait juste de donner une vie à une plante.  
-C'est tout de même impressionnant, protesta Ivan, cette plante ne devait être qu'un simple bourgeon, et la voilà assez forte pour détruire un bloc de cette taille !  
-Là est tout le complexe de votre ami. Il possède une psynergie puissante, et sa symbiose avec son élément ne fait aucun doute... Mais c'est le défaut de Vénus : elle est la déesse de la vie et de l'amour, jamais celle du combat qui est l'apanage de Mars. Ses adeptes, sauf exceptions, ont tendance à développer un caractère doux et calme, qui déteste la violence. Ici, Vlad n'a aucune difficulté à faire des sorts d'une puissance extraordinaire tant qu'il s'agit de guérison – bien qu'il ne soit pas au niveau d'un guérisseur de Mercure – ou quand il faut donner la force ou la vie, etc, mais il commence seulement à connaître ses capacités en combat. Tant qu'il n'aura pas su passer au dessus de sa nature tranquille, il sera incapable d'user correctement de psynergie pour se battre. Mais il restera capable de faire des prouesses comme vous venez de voir sans le moindre problème. Si ce n'est pas du gâchis...  
-C'est sûr, admit Garet.  
-Mais pousser un Homme à passer au dessus de sa nature pour le changer... n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Ne risque-t-il rien ?  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? »Intervint à ce moment le dit Homme qui revenait vers eux.  
Forge n'ayant pas desserré les mâchoires depuis la question d'Ivan, ce dernier ne put que sourire faiblement et dire :  
-Ce n'est rien... Je faisais juste remarquer que tu devrais faire attention à l'endroit où tu exerces ta psynergie... Si près d'un bassin et concentré comme tu l'étais, tu pourrais tomber dans l'eau...

Sofia n'était pas repartie comme une flèche contrairement à l'habitude qu'elle avait prise.  
Après un bref remerciement envers ceux qui l'aidaient, elle ne leur laissait pas le temps de prononcer un mot et partait à toute vitesse, pressée par le temps. A ce rythme, régulièrement bloquée par un obstacle qui n'avait aucune raison d'être là, elle se retrouvait régulièrement au même niveau que les garçons qui, eux, avaient toujours le moyen de sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
Au fond, ne serait-ce pas plus rapide d'aller avec eux.

« C'est la quatrième fois que vous me sauvez, fit-elle d'un ton qui sembla presque consterné, je vous remercie encore...  
-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Garet en souriant, de toute manière nous avons bien besoin de libérer le chemin pour nous aussi.  
-Vous avez à faire dans le phare ?  
C'était on ne peut plus surprenant. Le phare de Mercure avait été oublié pendant bien des années, qu'en même temps qu'Alex il y ait un groupe de jeunes voyageurs qui voulait traverser le phare et le gravir à un point qu'ils détruisaient avec force les obstacles face à eux, c'était incroyable.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle empêche Alex de faire ce qu'elle craignait qu'il veuille faire. Et si ceux là se rendaient dans le phare sans ce qu'elle pensait – et il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils l'avaient – alors ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la seule intention susceptible de mettre le Monde...

Elle les regarda. Ils étaient jeunes, quoi que deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir son âge. Ils avaient un visage clair et naïf, on aurait dit des enfants qui sortaient pour la première fois de leur village et dont l'esprit était obnubilé par les découvertes qu'il faisait.  
Ils ne pouvaient être mauvais.

-J'aurais sûrement encore besoin d'aide, leur sourit-elle, et il y a certaines parties de ce phare que seuls les guérisseurs de mon clan peuvent traverser. Nous devrions faire équipe.  
Souriant, les garçons acceptèrent, elle put même voir une sorte de soulagement traverser leurs regards et en fut touchée : ainsi malgré son impolitesse extrême, ils s'inquiétaient pour elles alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer...  
« Hiei, Joel... Vous avez soigné des voyageurs fort spéciaux... » Songea-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter correctement, sourit-elle, je me nomme Sofia, guérisseuse du village d'Imil et descendante du clan de Mercure.  
-Enchanté, répondit Ivan, je suis Ivan, je viens de Kalay, je suis un serviteur de Lord Hammet.  
-Je suis Vlad, dit doucement le blond.  
-Et Garet ! » fit le bout-en-train de service « Moi et le beau blond, là, on vient du sud !  
-Garet... D'où pourrions-nous venir d'autre, Imil est à l'extrême nord d'Angara...  
Sofia rit avec amusement.  
-Moi c'est Silex !  
Elle baissa les yeux pour faire face à une bestiole assez difforme et plutôt étrange, mais il n'y avait doute que c'était un sourire qu'il y avait sur son 'visage'.  
-'suis Forge, et la stupide créature qui se cache derrière son maître, le blondinet, là, c'est Souffle.  
Deux autres créatures, légèrement différentes mais appartenant clairement à la même espèce, se montrèrent. Elle retint difficilement un gloussement et tapota son écharpe.  
-Peps, sors de là !  
-Gnn, quoi miss Sofia ?  
Une bête pointa le bout de son nez hors de la cape de la jeune fille. Elle semblait faite d'écume tant le bleu de sa peau était inconstant. Sa tête était hérissée de pointes, dominant deux larges yeux jaunes qui eux-même encadraient une ouverture qu'on devinait être sa bouche. Son ventre rebondi était vert, et il reposait sur deux pattes pointues mais fermes. Une queue dont l'extrémité formait une pince rose balançait avec surprise.  
La ressemblance était frappante, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient à présent face à eux un djinn de l'unique élément qu'il leur manquait : Mercure, l'eau.  
-J'ignorais que vous aviez des camarades de Peps avec vous, rit-elle.  
-Ça alors, s'étonna ledit Peps, Silex, Forge, et Souffle ! Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici !  
-Fièvre est ici aussi, répondit Silex en sautillant sur place, mais bon... on préfère qu'elle reste liée.  
-Ce n'est pas sympa... Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, dit-il avec un rire gêné.  
-Peps est un djinn de soin, dit Forge sans s'attarder sur les détails, il a de bonnes capacités... Mais ce n'est pas encore du niveau d'un guérisseur de Mercure.

La remerciant du compliment en riant, Sofia leur désigna un chemin. Elle connaissait bien le phare. L'épreuve pour devenir guérisseur d'Imil était de le gravir, sans pour autant atteindre son sommet, car on ne pourrait en redescendre.  
Cependant, au moment de partir, elle se dirigea vers le mur, une des statues des gardiens de mercure, et, sans hésitation, en arracha la massue après une brève prière.  
Devant leurs yeux ébahis, elle sourit mystérieusement et posa la masse sur son épaule.

Le fait que ce petit brin de fille puisse porter une telle arme eut beau les étonner, ils ne posèrent pas de question, la jeune fille semblait rompue au combat, après tout...  
La salle suivante était fort étrange. Trois larges cascades coulaient du plafond, comme s'il n'y en avait pas de source.  
Le fracas épouvantable des chutes les stupéfia, Sofia dut leur faire un signe pour leur désigner une porte, leur indiquant de ne pas s'attarder.  
Garet emprunta la porte le premier et retint un grognement.  
-Le chemin est encore bloqué !  
-Non, c'est normal, le rassura Sofia, ces tuyaux sont toujours là. Ils ne sont pas bien lourds, je peux les pousser sans aide.  
Ivan jeta un œil à l'énorme masse qu'elle tenait en pensant ironiquement que « si elle pouvait les pousser seule, ils ne pouvaient pas être lourds, en effet... »  
Mais quel intérêt à les mettre là ?  
-Pour que les simples d'esprits pensent que le chemin est bloqué, répondit-elle d'un air narquois.  
-Un point pour Sofia, ajouta Ivan.  
-Zéro pour Garet, renchérit Vlad en hochant la tête.  
Analysant la situation, Sofia soupira.  
-Alex est définitivement ici, les tuyaux ne sont pas dans leur emplacement habituel. Enfin, il ignore la présence des escaliers. Suivez-moi.  
Se faufilant entre deux tuyaux, le quatuor se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un réel labyrinthe de tubes de diverses tailles. Sofia semblait connaître ce chemin par cœur, aussi ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver des escaliers s'enfonçant sous terre.  
-Ces escaliers mènent face à la sortie de la pièce. Normalement on ne peut pas les atteindre, mais la manière dont les tuyaux ont été bougés le permet. Ceci dit, je doute qu'il ait emprunté ce chemin, puisque sinon il l'aurait également bloqué.  
Elle disait vrai, ils se trouvèrent face à une grande porte fermée.  
La psynergie entoura la jeune fille, et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit sous son impulsion.  
-Oh non !  
Le cri d'indignation de Sofia les fit sursauter.  
Des statues de Mercure gisaient sur le sol, brisé par endroits. Elle ne pouvait y croire, Alex n'aurait pas osé quand même ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruisait-il tout ce en quoi ils avaient toujours cru ?  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Vlad lui fit un signe de tête.  
-Il y a moyen de contourner tout ça. Allons-y.  
-Oui...

Cette fois, ce fut Ivan qui passa devant, son agilité naturelle donnant parfois l'impression qu'il volait.  
Face à la porte close qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils regardèrent Sofia avec étonnement.  
-Il faut juste retrouver l'interrupteur, leur dit-elle, et mettre quelque chose de lourd pour le maintenir enfoncé.  
Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers une dalle un peu surélevée et appuya dessus. La porte s'ouvrit.  
-Si jamais je lâche, en revanche, la porte se refermera, prévint-elle, il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous m'apporte quelque chose de lourd. Une statue par exemple... celles qui ne sont pas détruites...  
Garet se précipita au devant de l'une des rares statues encore debout pour la déplacer à l'aide de sa psynergie.  
Silencieusement, ils se faufilèrent dans la salle suivante.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle. Juste une sorte de toboggan. La guérisseuse avança directement dans l'interstice, s'y faufilant, puis glissant. Pris par surprise, les garçons s'élancèrent à sa suite.  
Ils se demandèrent ce qui leur avait pris lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination...  
Une seule dalle, au milieu du grand bassin. Sofia en revanche semblait savoir quoi faire.  
-Nous sommes revenus au début, s'étonna Ivan, ce bassin se trouvait bien avant ! Je reconnais la statue dans le mur...  
-Cette statue représente la divinité, dit Sofia, ici, elle est bleue, symbole de Mercure. Regardez ses mains, jointes en un marche-pied. Une personne peut y tenir. C'est là que le pouvoir des guérisseurs de Mercure a une utilité.  
Sans hésiter davantage, elle remonta légèrement son jupon après avoir posé sa masse, et d'une bonne détente, bondit dans les bras de la déesse.

_« Celui qui honore le cœur de la déesse peut demeurer au centre de tout, comme le cygne dans l'étang qui ondule... »_

La phrase s'afficha dans leurs esprits, comme une évidence d'une volonté supérieure. Peu habitués à ce genre de démonstration, les garçons se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Sofia en revanche sourit et murmura le nom de sa psynergie. Une prière à la déesse de Mercure.  
Immédiatement, le phare sembla s'illuminer, et une étrange énergie lumineuse s'afficha par dessus d'eux, sous forme de trois cercles.

Sofia se retourna vers les trois garçons, qui étaient à présent sur une plate-forme scintillante.  
-Cette énergie vous permettra de marcher sur l'eau, sans couler, leur expliqua-t-elle vivement. Vous voyez ? Les cercles d'énergie au dessus de vos têtes ? Chaque cercle s'épuise au bout d'un certain temps,plutôt rapide. Vous les « rechargerez » en touchant ces dalles scintillantes, comme celle où vous vous trouvez.  
-D'accord, ça va nous permettre d'atteindre les plates-formes plus éloignées dans la grande salle inondée ! Comprit Vlad. C'est bien ça ?  
-Oui, on devra faire le tour de la salle pour arriver dans une pièce avec des cascades comme tout à l'heure.  
Testant donc cette énergie, Ivan put voir à son soulagement qu'il ne tombait pas dans l'eau, et qu'il flottait. Garet tenta également, puis Sofia, et enfin, Vlad, qui resta un peu trop longtemps sur l'eau et dut se dépêcher d'atteindre le bord, laissant encore l'occasion à Ivan de répéter :  
-Vlad, tu vas tomber dans l'eau si tu continues...  
Les quatre adolescents partirent tout de suite après dans la grande salle, qui offrait de nombreuses dalles à présent brillantes.

Le bassin s'illuminait de mille feux, brillant de manière magique. La beauté du phare, déjà intense, était à présent extraordinaire.  
-Comment les autres sont-ils passés sans utiliser ces dalles ?  
-Les dalles ont la faculté de n'être utilisables que par ceux qui ont reçu la bénédiction de Mercure en priant en son cœur. Ils ne sont pas passés sans les utiliser, nous ne pouvions simplement pas le faire avant.  
Suivant ses paroles, elle posa un pied dans l'eau et trottina jusqu'à une seconde dalle, leur faisant signe de la suivre. Elle traversa la salle, leur indiquant quel chemin employer pour ne pas tomber, car, avoua-t-elle, il y avait de nombreux monstres marins dans l'eau, prêts à affronter quiconque y tomberait.  
Sûrement était-ce de là qu'étaient sortis les ignobles sauriens.

Au centre, une épaisse plate forme reposait en équilibre sur l'eau, et c'est en son centre que les quatre se reposèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la suite du phare.  
-On ne risque rien ? »Demanda Ivan. « Je veux dire, est-ce que les monstres ne risquent pas d'attaquer tant que l'on est ici ?  
-Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, dit Sofia, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant que l'autre groupe est passé...  
« Au moins, ça pourrait me permettre d'utiliser Fièvre pour voir ce qu'elle vaut, Pensa Garet, puis il se fit tirer de ses pensées par Vlad qui interpellait ses compagnons.  
-Hum, la prochaine plate forme a l'air loin ,il va falloir de dépêcher de traverser l'eau...  
Au moment où il posait le pied sur l'eau à la suite de Sofia et Garet, Ivan s'exclama qu'une créature sortait de l'eau cristalline. Elle avait l'aspect d'une sorte de sirène, cheveux longs et roux, une tunique verte et des bottes violettes qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses oreilles étaient pointus et ses gants étaient assortis à la tunique, du même vert écaille.  
La sirène se dirigea rapidement sur Vlad qui bondit et tenta de fuir jusqu'à la plate forme. Ivan courut à sa suite pour le protéger mais resta un peu trop longtemps sur l'eau. Vlad vit son dernier cercle disparaître en même temps que celui de son compagnon maître du vent. Par chance, il put poser un pied sur la dalle suivante, où Garet et Sofia poussaient des cris de stupeur, Ivan, lui, était tombé à l'eau...

Mais il en ressortit immédiatement en lançant un éclair sur la sirène, puis, adroitement, remonta sur la dalle d'où il venait.  
-Vlad, tu as failli tomber à l'eau ! Cria-t-il. Moi, ça va, j'avais vu que l'eau n'était pas profonde de mon côté, ce qui m'a permis de reprendre mon équilibre, mais tu aurais pu chuter sur un monstre marin !  
-Ivan, ce n'est pas le moment, j'en vois un près de toi ! Prévint le mystique de Vénus tandis que Garet et Sofia lançaient des sorts pour affaiblir la sirène.  
Un autre saurien surgit en effet des flots prêt à briser le petit corps du jeune maître de l'air. Le blondinet se jeta de l'autre côté où la bête avait surgi, et le contourna de sa vitesse impressionnante, puis Vlad en profita pour asséner dans le dos du saurien deux coups d'épée, diversion qui permit à Ivan de rejoindre les deux autres adolescents. Garet étant déjà lié avec Fièvre, il encaissa une attaque rapide de la sirène puis utilisa le pouvoir de la djinn, qui fit son œuvre et éblouit brièvement la bête, le temps qu'une puissante explosion de flammes la repousse brutalement après l'avoir cruellement brulée.  
Surpris d'un tel pouvoir venant d'un djinn pareil, il eut un grand instant de fierté dans sa tête, car Sofia venait de lui adresser un regard impressionné.  
-Ça ira ta blessure, où tu veux que je te guérisse ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit le rouquin bravement, juste une égratignure, mais si ça a des chances de s'infecter, je ne refuse pas.  
-A mon avis, les griffes de sirènes comme celles-là ne sont pas toxiques, tu ne crains rien.  
Songeant qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire, Garet ré-arma son épée, prêt à se relier à Fièvre. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire, Sofia, gelant brusquement l'eau du bassin, immobilisa la sirène qui essaya de sortir vainement alors que la guérisseuse brandissait sa masse, l'abattant d'un coup sec sur la sirène qui disparut dans les profondeurs en même temps que la glace qu'elle avait créée.  
Éberlué, Garet la regarda, puis demanda :  
-Tu pouvais faire ça ? Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir gelé l'eau pour traverser ?  
-C'est une bonne question, je dirais juste que mon pouvoir n'est pas illimité. Je ne peux pas geler une trop large portion d'eau, encore moins si je la veux assez solide pour supporter mon poids.  
-Oh... Je vois.  
-Avoue, tu n'y avais pas pensé, rit Ivan qui venait de les rejoindre.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire qui fut arraché par un rugissement de l'homme-lézard.  
Se tournant d'un même mouvement vers l'adepte de Vénus, ils purent voir la créature retomber à l'eau, la teignant de rouge foncé. Vlad murmura une excuse à Mercure en raison de la blessure qu'il avait causée au bassin.  
Sofia ne sut exactement pourquoi elle fut si touchée de cette prière, peut-être était-ce en raison du respect qu'un étranger accordait à sa déesse.  
-Juste à l'épée ? » Rit Ivan. « Tu es un champion, chef !  
Essuyant l'épée en question contre sa tunique, Vlad leur fit signe de le rejoindre d'un air agacé. La sortie était juste derrière lui.

Des cascades semblables aux précédentes se trouvaient sur trois des quatre murs qui leur faisaient face, s'écoulant dans les rigoles qui alimentaient les bassins.  
-Là par contre, admit Sofia d'un air gêné, je vous avouerais que parmi toutes ces cascades, je ne sais plus sous laquelle est la sortie... Il va falloir se mouiller un peu...  
-Pas de problème, plaisanta Ivan, Vlad finira par tomber dans l'eau et je suis déjà trempé, donc on peut s'en charger !  
Tout en se demandant ce qu'Ivan avait avec lui tombant dans l'eau, Vlad acquiesça. En procédant par ordre et méthodologie ils commencèrent leurs recherches par la première.  
-Ce ne sera pas la première, ce n'est JAMAIS le premier choix le bon quand il y a autant de possibilités, affirma Garet en croisant les bras.  
-Ça pourrait bien avoir été fait pour tromper les petits malins simples d'esprits...railla Ivan en reprenant les mots que Sofia avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Garet se renfrogna.  
Vlad, pour ne pas trop se mouiller, ne mit que sa main à travers la cascade, qui toucha de la pierre.  
-Rien pour l'instant ?  
-Attendez un peu, dit-il entre ses dents.  
Il passa la main, de plus en plus sur le coté, alors qu'Ivan partait dans l'autre sens.  
La pierre était polie, sans que ça l'étonne au vu des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient contre. Ce qui l'étonna plus fut lorsqu'il toucha une pierre rugueuse. Surpris, il avança la main et bascula brusquement, maudissant sa chance décidément au ras des pâquerettes, et sous les cris de ses compagnons.  
-Il a trouvé l'entrée par le chemin habituel, se moqua Garet.  
-Euh, alors comment expliques-tu ça ? » Demanda Ivan qui dépassait à moitié du mur. « Je viens de trouver l'entrée...  
-Djinn !  
Forge bondit hors de la poche de Garet.  
-Il y a un djinn tout près !

Effectivement, levant les yeux, Vlad put distinguer une créature bleue. Il n'entendait pas les paroles de ses compagnons à travers la cascade, mais il n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître l'espèce.  
Djinn de Mercure.  
Sauf que celui-ci, immédiatement, bondit vers lui en grondant, le faisant reculer par réflexe et éviter ainsi de justesse ce qui semblait fort être un fouet d'eau.  
Le djinn bondit à nouveau en lançant des pics de glace qu'il n'esquiva que grâce à son agilité qui, bien que d'un niveau inférieur à celle d'Ivan, était tout à fait correcte.  
Sur le point de sortir sa lame même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, Silex lui cria.  
« Je me délie jeune maître ! »  
-Quoi ?  
Sans davantage d'explication, Silex sorti de son corps et poussa un perçant  
« STOOOOOOOP ! ! ! ! ! »  
L'autre djinn s'immobilisa tout de suite et une voix suraiguë et tremblante s'en échappa.  
-S... Silex ? Tu es là ! J'ai eu si peur !  
-J'ai vu ça à la manière dont tu as attaqué mon jeune maître...  
-Oh, je suis désolé, je... Je pensais que vous étiez un monstre...  
Les yeux écarquillés de Vlad suivirent le djinn qui se tortillait sur lui même de manière réellement gênée.  
-C'est Marée, lui expliqua Silex, elle ne panique pas facilement, et dans ces cas là, il faut juste qu'elle voit des gens qu'elle connait... Mais s'il n'y a personne qu'elle connait...  
-Je comprends, grinça Vlad qui avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir été pris pour un monstre.  
-Mais cette impression, fit Marée en dirigeant son regard vers lui, est sûrement en grande partie due au fait que tu portes quelque chose de dangereux...  
Presque imperceptiblement, il regarda en direction de l'Étoile de Mars. Marée eut un petit rire.  
-Ah, ça me rassure de vous voir. On pourra ressortir d'ici et je pourrais enfin voir à quoi je ressemble et arranger les défauts physiques que je dois avoir reçu pendant les derniers jours ! De plus, l'alimentation à base de monstre, ce n'est pas mon fort...  
-Vlad !  
Ivan venait de traverser la cascade, le visage inquiet.  
-Forge nous a dit qu'il y avait un djinn ici, ça va ? Il ne t'a pas attaqué ?  
-Il m'a juste pris pour un monstre, railla-t-il.  
« Elle », le contredit Marée d'un ton vexé.  
-Marée est aussi un djinn féminin, sourit Forge depuis derrière la cascade, et son caractère n'a rien à envier au mien...  
-Bien,dites-moi, avez vous un mystique de mercure avec qui pourrais-je me lier ? Demanda finalement la djinn.

Sofia fut bien surprise de voir une créature semblable à Peps sortir de la cascade en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis.  
On lui résuma la situation de ce djinn, et sans autre préambule, elle accepta vivement.  
Quand le djinn se lia, l'équipe put le voir bondit très haut, et atterrir sur son nouveau maître sous forme de gouttes d'eau d'un bleu azur.

Après cet interlude, le groupe se glissa sous la cascade qui menait vers les hauteurs du phare, et ce malgré les grognements de Garet qui se demandait pourquoi – au nom de Mars - il fallait qu'ils passent par de tels chemins...  
-De ce que j'en sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose, se moqua Sofia, le phare de Mercure est le moins protégé des phares élémentaires. Sûrement à cause de son isolement...  
-Chaque phare est isolé, répondit Silex, c'est surtout que Mercure a préféré montrer la majesté de l'eau avec d'immenses statues et la certitude que seuls ceux de son clan puissent passer. La protection est faible, mais inviolable pour quiconque n'est pas du clan de Mercure.

A travers la cascade, il y avait un long couloir. Courant, le groupe se dépêchait, Sofia leur affirmant que c'était la dernière ligne droite.  
Les pierres résonnaient sous leurs pas, au milieu du silence angoissant et de l'inquiétude qui s'était peinte sur leurs visages.  
Garet étouffa un juron en remarquant l'ouverture devant eux d'où s'échappait clairement une cascade d'eau pure.  
-C'est la dernière salle du phare, dit Sofia soucieuse, je ne suis jamais allée plus loin... Mais je sais comment atteindre le sommet.  
-Espérons que nous arriverons à temps.  
Traversant le mur d'eau comme s'il n'existait pas, les autre compagnons.

_« Celui qui honore la déesse, comme l'arc-en-ciel le doit, est guidé vers les cieux sur des ailes de grâce. »_

Ils auraient dû sursauter. Pourtant, la douceur de cette voix ne les surpris pas, semblant émaner de la statue sur leur gauche.  
Ils en avaient vu, des statues.  
Celle-ci était différente.  
La jeune fille qui était représentée souriait d'un air doux alors qu'elle maintenait une jarre dont l'eau statufiée était plus vraie que nature.  
La pierre était blanche, mais des reflets irisés la faisaient briller de mille feux et sa chevelure cascadait presque jusqu'au sol.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire. Sofia s'avança à son devant et s'agenouilla devant, joignant les mains en signe de prière.  
Son énergie bleutée s'évadait dans l'air, douce, agréable, mais forte, particulièrement forte...  
Un arc-en-ciel se forma* lentement, fait de lumière et d'eau** qui illumina la pièce.  
La cascade, élégamment, commença à se transformer, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le courant remontait, l'eau du phare rejoignait son sommet.

Sofia se releva et les regarda, puis après un signe de tête; se dirigea vers la cascade qui la fit s'élever, gracieusement, comme un ange. Puis elle disparut de leur regard.  
Garet et Ivan tournèrent la tête vers leur leader, lui indiquant clairement de passer premier.  
Voyant son ami hésiter, néanmoins, Garet se dirigea en même temps que lui vers la cascade, les faisant se percuter. Et Vlad, sa carrure ne faisant pas vraiment le poids face à celle du mystique de Mars, se retrouva projeté contre la cascade... où il tomba.

« Maudites soient tes prédictions, Ivan, s'entendit-il penser avant de rencontrer quelque chose de dur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, étourdit, et remarqua que les trois autres étaient là également, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient perdu connaissance un instant.  
L'air frais les avait vite réveillés, et lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient atteint l'extérieur.  
Ils étaient au sommet !  
La joie que lui procura cette arrivée fut cependant de courte durée... Car il remarqua très vite, non loin d'ici, l'immense boule de lumière bleue au dessus de l'embouchure du phare... signifiant qu'il avait été allumé.

* * *

*** Je tiens à préciser que dans le jeu, ça se passe dans le sens inverse... De toute manière, nous avons totalement modifié le phare qui aurait justement fait trop jeux vidéo si nous l'avions remis dans son intégralité.**

****sans blague...**

* * *

Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui, le fait de "tomber dans l'eau" vient d'un délire, et pour les membres de notre forum qui ont droit à des bande annonces et aux chapitres en avant-première (ainsi qu'aux ost), la bande-annonce de ce chapitre contenait toute les fois où Ivan faisait allusion à ça ^^ Autant dire qu'on a bien rigolé.

Ah, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés pour rejoindre le forum en question, merci de me joindre par message privé pour plus d'informations, mais je tiens à signaler que celui-ci ne contient pas exclusivement notre roman, bien au contraire : c'est un forum RPG où l'activité principale est le jeu de rôle. Néanmoins, si vous avez une soluce à partager, une envie de découvrir des jeux, etc, vous êtes les bienvenus !

Et... une petite review n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, si ?


	12. P1 Chapitre 11

Boum, nous revoilà ! Combat de boss ! J'espère qu'il plaira à nos rares lecteurs ! (J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas avoir oublié de répondre à la review de notre seule fidèle... si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse sincèrement...)

**Disclaimer : Si Golden Sun m'appartenait, les persos se seraient flingués depuis longtemps !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

Un retard bien malheureux,  
ou,  
L'affrontement final ?

La lumière s'illuminant fut bel et bien la première chose qu'ils virent, avant de voir que Vlad avait miraculeusement séché, avant de voir qu'il étaient sur une tour reliée à l'est de l'aire du phare, avant tout cela, la première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut le phare, allumé.  
- C'est pas vrai !" Ragea Garet. "Malgré tout ça, il est trop tard !"  
- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Sofia d'une voix hystérique tout en blêmissant, le phare ne peut pas être allumé sans l'Étoile de Mercure !"  
"Ainsi donc elle connait l'existence des Étoiles, songea Vlad, à croire que seuls leurs gardiens ignoraient qu'elles existaient..."  
- Les Étoiles élémentaires ont été volées du temple de Sol, sur le mont Alpha, dit sombrement Ivan à la guérisseuse.  
- Les Étoiles élémentaires... le mont Alpha... le temple de Sol...  
Comme prise d'une soudaine illumination, elle se tourna vers Vlad.  
- Seriez-vous des guérisseurs de Sol ? Du Mont Alpha ?  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, répondit Vlad tout bas et les yeux en alerte à la recherche de ceux qui avaient illuminé l'endroit, nous venons de Val, censé garder le temple de Sol, mais... on ne peut pas vraiment nous qualifier de guérisseurs. C'est un pouvoir propre aux membres du clan de Mercure.  
- Tu dis ça, répliqua Ivan, mais même si elle est légèrement moins efficace, la psynergie de Vénus guérit également.  
Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avança légèrement en direction du phare, entendant juste Garet informer Sofia qu'ils avaient quitté Val pour retrouver les Étoiles volées.  
- Val ? Ça ressemble à mon clan, murmura-t-elle, à ceci près que nous ne gardions pas les Étoiles, mais le phare de Mercure...  
Vlad avança encore d'un pas pour ne pas entendre la détresse de la jeune fille.  
- J'ai failli à mon devoir, fit-elle totalement abattue, c'est terrible...

Soudainement, Vlad releva la tête et avança d'un pas vif, courant presque. Il l'avait vue ! Cette chevelure rousse, on ne pouvait la manquer.  
Sur une tour opposée à la leur, il pouvait voir Lina en train de la rejoindre, Pavel derrière elle apparemment, et il pouvait entrevoir la longue cape de Thélos et les cheveux blonds de Phoenixia par devant.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler, elle se retourna vivement, comme si elle avait senti sa présence et étouffa un cri.  
- Vlad ! "Hurla-t-elle d'un ton paniqué" Garet !"  
Paniqué. Mais pas pour elle. Elle n'était pas facilement effrayée et on ne pouvait lui faire grand chose qui l'effraie assez pour qu'elle ait une telle tête. Elle avait peur pour eux, réalisa-t-il.  
Il s'immobilisa en remarquant qu'il avait atteint l'aire du phare, et fut rejoint par Garet qui se posta derrière lui, tout comme Sofia et Ivan, plus ou moins interloqués.  
Pavel se retourna également avant de mettre un pied sur la tour dont le blond devina la fonction. C'était l'élévateur chargé de les faire descendre.  
- C'est toi, Vlad... "constata-t-il simplement.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air impressionné, juste un peu surpris, légèrement désintéressé.  
- Eeeeh ?" Fit la voix amusée de Phoenixia. "Alors ces enfants sont toujours en vie ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour sauver Lina et Thélos !"  
Juste ? Comment osait-elle dire "juste" ? Vlad l'avouait sans crainte, il aurait donné sa vie pour défendre ceux à qui il tenait, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il connaissait les souffrances que l'on avait à perdre quelqu'un de cher. Alors, qu'y avait-il de si étonnant à ce qu'il vienne rechercher sa meilleure amie ?  
- Nous récupérons également les Étoiles, fit Garet d'une voix glaciale.  
"Et Pavel, songea Vlad sans le dire pour autant."  
- Donc vous voulez nous arrêter ?" Phoenixia semblait de plus en plus amusée." Mais dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix... il va falloir nous débarrasser d'eux avant qu'ils ne risquent de nous causer le moindre problème."  
Elle avait un ton taquin en disant cela, mais la faucille qu'elle déplia en disant cela put faire passer sur le visage de Lina une expression d'horreur telle que les garçons se demandèrent tout de même un instant s'ils auraient le niveau. Pavel sembla troublé une seconde, mais à peine Phoenixia lui avait-elle jeté un regard qu'il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur pour faire descendre l'élévateur, avec apparemment l'intention de laisser Phoenixia ici, quand...  
- Attends un instant Phoenixia !  
La voix était proche, bien plus proche que celle de Phoenixia.

Salamandar se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, à coté du cercle dans lequel il avait sûrement jeté l'Étoile de Mercure afin d'allumer le phare. Si proche, et ils n'avaient rien vu.  
- Ah, Salamandar, ils veulent...  
- J'ai entendu, la coupa-t-il.  
Curieusement, il semblait plus sérieux que sa compagne.  
- Vous avez eu de la chance de survivre à l'éruption du Mont Alpha, fit-il d'un ton réprobateur en s'avançant vers eux tout à fait normalement, et même après avoir enduré tout cela, vous voulez jeter vos vies en l'air comme ça ?  
Il croisa le regard de braise de Garet, plein de colère, et n'eut pas besoin de s'attarder sur celui de Vlad, persuadé qu'il y verrait la même chose.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas j'exaucerais votre vœu.  
- Salamandar ? "S'étonna Phoenixia. "Tu comptes les combattre seuls ?  
- Phoenixia, soupira-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même, je ne peux pas te dire de venir m'aider et laisser les otages en plan, non ?  
Son regard était clair, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à Pavel pour le laisser seul avec Lina et Thélos. Cela ranima une flamme d'espoir en Vlad quand à son ami d'enfance. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement alliés ?  
- C'est vrai, reconnut la blonde à regrets.  
- De plus, fit l'homme de cendre plus joyeusement, j'aimerais voir leurs progrès, j'imagine que s'ils ont su venir jusqu'ici, ils sont d'un niveau supérieur à ce que l'on a pu voir au temple de Sol, non ?  
- Tu es sûr ?  
Pour la première fois, Phoenixia semblait préoccupée. Elle n'avait apparemment pas songé à leurs progrès.  
- Laissez moi ici, déclara-t-il en entrouvrant son manteau pour laisser voir le manche d'une épée, et allez en direction du prochain phare immédiatement.

Phoenixia accepta d'un air maussade et bouscula Lina en montant sur l'élévateur, ce qui lui attira un regard mauvais de Pavel.  
- Allez, on y va, grogna-t-elle.  
Lina, entre Pavel et l'élévateur, ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé en direction de ses amis d'enfance. Si Garet fixait Salamandar d'un air de défi, Vlad avait toujours ses yeux bleus tournés vers elle. Son visage fermé était sombre, plus rien à voir avec le sourire calme qui l'illuminait si souvent.  
- Est-ce que tu veux me défier, gamine ?  
Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers Phoenixia mais ne put se résoudre à bouger. Ils étaient là ! Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient venus pour elle, pouvait-elle les laisser risquer leur vie ainsi, sans même leur dire quoi ? Sans même leur expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait riposter ?  
- Je devrais t'apprendre une leçon, mais... Pavel, dit juste à ta sœur qu'elle ferait mieux de m'obéir si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée.  
Lina lui jeta un regard outré, sachant très bien qu'elle obéirait à son frère et le regarda d'un air suppliant.  
- Lina... S'il te plait, fait juste ce qu'elle te dit.  
- Mais...  
Thélos aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais lui même était angoissé... Ses deux élèves, au fond, ne connaissaient pas grand chose à l'art du combat par rapport à ces deux là... Que pourraient-ils faire ? Et Lina le savait aussi.  
Elle était abattue, et Pavel le comprenait plus ou moins. Elle voulait annoncer quelque chose d'important à Vlad, mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas leur dire pourquoi ils faisaient ça...  
- Ils n'auraient pas dû nous suivre, lui dit-il en espérant la réconforter un peu.  
C'était raté, elle lui adressa un regard courroucé et se retourna, le laissant approcher l'interrupteur, et murmura une brève excuse à leur intention.  
- Je compte sur toi, déclara Phoenixia alors que Pavel activait l'interrupteur. Lina se précipita sur le rebord de la plate-forme et plaça ses mains en porte-voix.  
- LES GARS ! ! ! ! NE MOURREZ PAS ! ! ! ! !  
Thélos, à ses cotés, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et y joint sa prière. Lui aussi pria pour leur survie.

Vlad détourna à regret les yeux de l'endroit où avaient disparu son amie et les autres, Garet y regardait à présent d'un air choqué.  
- Thélos, Lina, fit-il comme s'il pensait à voix haute avant de commencer à courir en cette direction.  
- Si tu veux les rejoindre, il faudra d'abord me vaincre !  
Le propriétaire de cette voix souriait de toutes ses dents, et comme piqué par un moustique, Garet sursauta et recula brutalement de quelques pas.  
- Recule Garet !" entendit-il crier Sofia.  
Elle aussi l'avait ressenti, et à voir les têtes de Vlad et Ivan, ils n'étaient pas en reste.  
Fort... Ce type était mortellement fort...  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda le guerrier d'un ton moqueur.  
- Il est super fort, c'en est injuste, grogna Garet en sentant des tremblements de peur le parcourir malgré lui, il n'y a qu'à s'approcher de lui pour le ressentir.  
- Faites très attention, dit Ivan tout bas en posant la main sur sa rapière, il va nous falloir égaler cette force.  
- M'égaler ?" Apparemment il n'avait pas parlé assez bas pour que Salamandar ne l'entende pas" Moi ? Le grand Salamandar ?"  
Il partait pratiquement en auto-dérision, mais on sentait son assurance. Il était sûr de gagner, et Vlad songea ironiquement qu'il n'était pas loin de partager son avis. Il visualisa le visage de Lina, se remémora ce qu'elle leur avait demandé : "rester en vie"...  
Sa main se referma sur son épée longue et il chassa toutes les pensées qui l'entouraient, prêt à se concentrer uniquement sur le combat qui viendrait. Même à quatre, rien n'était gagné.  
- Nous le ferons, déclara-t-il calmement.  
- Vous vous surestimez, soupira le guerrier en levant les yeux au ciel, dans ce cas je suppose que je vais devoir vous donner une bonne leçon...  
Mais alors qu'il avançait vers eux, il écarquilla les yeux et fit une chose que seuls Vlad et Garet remarquèrent. Il trébucha légèrement. Ils n'en revenaient pas, sur le coup. Salamandar avait toujours été fluide, presque comme s'il flottait dans les airs, ajoutant une touche intouchable à son allure redoutable. Comment pouvait-il trébucher sur un sol aussi lisse que celui-ci ?  
- Il bouge étrangement, fit Sofia en haussant un sourcil, que se passe-t-il ?  
- La lumière de Mercure... entendirent-ils marmonner... Affaiblir... ma psynergie...  
Le reste était plus ou moins incompréhensible, mais la réalité sauta aux yeux de Vlad et Ivan.  
- Salamandar maîtrise le feu, non ?" Chuchota Ivan à toute vitesse. "Se pourrait-il que le phare l'affaiblisse car il est celui de l'eau ?  
- Je ferais mieux d'en finir vite, grommela le guerrier en fixant son regard sur les quatre adolescents, soyez prêts, pauvres fous.

Sur ces mots, il dégaina son épée.

Ivan vit venir une attaque rapide et poussa légèrement Vlad qui était devant lui, qui fit un bond sur le côté, le faisant entrer sur la pleine aire du phare.  
Leur agresseur recula d'un geste vif et félicita brièvement de cette belle esquive. Puis, il embrasa son épée d'une aura flamboyante à vue d'œil.  
Il fit un geste latéral avec son arme, qui donna forme à plusieurs boules de feu qu'il envoya un peu partout autour de lui.  
Garet tenta d'utiliser la langue de feu pour annuler les deux attaques, en tout cas, au moins la boule de feu qui se dirigeait vers lui, mais quand il se concentra, il ne parvint à faire sortir qu'une flammèche. La boule de feu submergea son corps à moitié, lui brûlant une partie de sa tunique.  
Sofia, elle, grâce à son expérience avait utilisé l'eau pour stopper les flammes.  
Quand à Ivan, il avait évidemment esquivé en passant derrière le noyau de la lumière de Mercure. Pour finir, Vlad trébucha sur le sol turquoise, passant devant les flammes de justesse.

Salamandar avait l'air d'avoir testé leur niveau et cela affligeait le groupe. Leur ennemi ne se battait pas de toutes ses forces et ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à attaquer.  
Garet se ressaisit et chargea à la hache l'ennemi. Ivan profita de la diversion pour préparer ses éclairs, qu'il fit tomber juste après une esquive rapide de l'adversaire du rouquin.  
L'homme eut le réflexe de se déplacer assez vivement pour ne pas se prendre le choc de plein fouet mais la foudre percuta cependant légèrement son bras droit, le faisant lâcher son arme. Vlad qui s'était relevé tenta de placer un coup d'estoc sur la poitrine de l'homme de feu. Il n'avait pas oublié cette fois, au Temple de Sol où il avait bloqué Lina avec deux doigts, c'est pour ça qu'avant que le coup porte, et qu'il soit probablement paré, il se jeta sur le côté, roula sur lui-même et dans une adresse impressionnante de sa part, il passa derrière Salamandar et utilisa son tremblement qui étourdit brièvement le guerrier de feu, puis tenta de l'estourbir avec une attaque bien placée.  
La réponse de Salamandar fut qu'il para l'attaque avec son bras gauche. Le glaive du guerrier effectua une boucle autour de sa lame, et le blond ne parvint à s'échapper qu'en se jetant en arrière en lâchant son arme alors que la masse de Sofia s'abattait sur l'homme gris et qu'il se retrouvait forcé d'abandonner momentanément sa proie.  
Garet attira ses flammes à lui en grognant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il avait lié deux djinn, ses forces étaient si difficiles à appeler à lui.  
- Cherche pas !" Le rappela Forge à l'ordre." N'y réfléchis pas pour l'instant, ou bien tu vas être tué !

Ivan écarta les bras, appelant à lui un éclair, malgré leur emplacement par dessus les nuages.  
Juste de la psynergie ! L'éclair bleu s'abattit, pulvérisant une dalle du sol, mais Salamandar l'avait évité sans problème. Il leva son épée malgré leur distance, et Ivan vit arriver, impuissant, une boule de flamme droit sur lui.  
Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui évita la brûlure fatale, mais une rougeur se fit quand même sentir sur l'épaule droite, tandis que la gauche de Vlad saignait abondamment. C'était mal parti !  
Garet plaqua sa hache contre celle du guerrier dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Elles semblaient onduler l'une contre l'autre, semblant ennuyer l'homme gris qui fronça les sourcils et donna un brusque coup en avant, déséquilibrant le mystique de mars qui put voir la lame mortelle arriver juste avant qu'un pic de glace ne lui passe juste au dessus et ne force l'autre manieur de flammes à reculer.

Ils se jaugèrent, chacun de leur coté.  
D'un coté, le guerrier, presque indemne, souriant, décontracté, et encore frais.  
De l'autre, deux blessés, bien que ça soit supportable, un mystique de Mars mystérieusement affaiblit, et une jeune fille, seule indemne, mais guérisseuse avant tout.  
Cette dernière regarda les blonds qui firent non de la tête. C'était supportable.  
Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils repassèrent à l'attaque. Ils n'avaient pas su le blesser, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Garet abattit violemment sa hache, bien qu'il fut paré par l'épée rougeoyante de Salamandar, quand Ivan projeta en avant ses nombreuses lames de vent. Mais si Garet dû faire des efforts de contorsionniste pour parvenir à libérer son arme, Salamandar n'eut qu'un mouvement du poignet à réaliser pour sortir de la prise et ainsi éviter les psynergies d'air, puis ils projeta de nombreuses boules de flammes en leur direction, sachant que cela suffirait à les éloigner pour un moment.  
Souriant, il songea que ça allait être encore plus simple qu'il le pensait s'ils n'avaient que ce genre de plan avec une si faible expérience... quand il se retrouva face à Vlad.  
Le blond avait profité des diversions de ses amis pour se faufiler dans son angle mort et abattait son épée en direction de ses côtes.  
Le guerrier, cependant, n'eut qu'à redresser son estoc pour parer la lame du mystique de Vénus, sifflant malgré tout face à une telle audace et ingéniosité. Il fallait quand même le faire, pour trouver son angle mort si facilement.  
Vlad serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il use de psynergie. Mais il n'y parvenait pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'idée du sang versé l'horrifiait-elle tant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il même pas se résoudre à l'idée de blesser un être humain ?

Salamandar, néanmoins, perdit une part de son sourire en sentant l'épée de l'autre baisser brutalement et dut accompagner le mouvement. Le gamin ne savait sûrement pas comment s'en sortir dans ce genre de prise, mais ça rendait sa conduite imprévisible, et effectivement, il aurait pu avoir le poignet coupé... Peu conseillé...  
Il soupira. Autant il était assuré de vaincre facilement les gamins un a un en pleine forme, autant à quatre contre lui et alors qu'il était affaiblit, c'était plus difficile, d'autant plus que les quelques secondes de répit que lui donnaient ses boules de feu étaient presque achevées.  
Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas de ses compétences.  
Mais cette imprévisibilité, toujours, fit que le jeune homme blond rompit le contact aisément, ondulant avec souplesse le long du bras du guerrier, mais se retrouvant à portée de la lame.  
Salamandar s'apprêta à frapper, visant sans états d'âme la tête, Vlad arma son épée, prêt à user de ce qu'il devinait d'avance serait une petite épée.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Salamandar écarquilla les yeux.  
Ces yeux... ce bleu... il les avait déjà vus...

_"Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider à oublier."  
Lui qui assomme brutalement le gamin roux, Phoenixia qui se précipite sur l'autre enfant... Les yeux qui se tournent vers lui, effarés, incrédules, et pourtant déterminés...  
L'enfant qui est propulsé contre la falaise, les yeux bleus qui se ferment sous l'impact...  
Les yeux bleus..."_

"Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider à oublier."  
L'homme qui assomme Garet, et la femme qui se jette vers lui... Le choc de son corps et de sa tête contre la falaise...  
Le choc... "

Vlad eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit une chose se briser en lui. Il eut l'impression que sa psynergie le brûlait de l'intérieur, il sentait l'Étoile contre son flanc, l'énergie de Mars lui hurler de frapper, une colère sourde dont il ignorait la provenance...  
Il poussa un cri de rage et redressa son épée, sentant le sang battre à ses tempes.  
L'épée.  
A l'instant même où il la visualisait, Salamandar fut stoppé dans son mouvement. Sa lame s'immobilisa alors qu'elle entamait à peine la peau du cou du jeune garçon, bien qu'ayant déchiré en partie son épaule déjà endolorie.  
Vlad tituba en arrière, sentant une nausée certaine lui prendre la gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ? Il ne se souvenait plus... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Son regard et celui de Salamandar, en même temps, se posèrent sur le flanc du guerrier, dans lequel une large épée d'énergie dorée s'était fichée.  
Le temps sembla s'immobiliser, le silence était total, Salamandar sentait à peine la douleur tant cela semblait irréel.  
Il regarda le blond, dubitatif.  
- Tu es...  
Il était soufflé. Ce n'était pas possible...  
La douleur qui se fit brusquement sentir lorsque l'épée de psynergie se désagrégea lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
L'épaule encore ensanglantée et un filet de sang s'écoulant au niveau de sa clavicule, Vlad avait reculé, se mettant hors de portée du coup qui ne tarderait pas.  
Il n'en revenait pas lui même d'avoir su blesser le guerrier.  
Chacun s'observait, respirant plus difficilement qu'avant. Salamandar gronda et brandit soudainement son arme, rompant la sorte de transe qui s'était emparée du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le sommet du phare.

Encore éberlué et secoué, Vlad aurait bien en peine d'esquiver la lame de psynergie mortelle sans Garet pour le saisir à bras le corps et se jeter avec lui sur le sol.  
Les relayant, Ivan éloigna le guerrier de ses amis d'une série de deux éclairs qui lui donnèrent de légers maux de tête, mais il se reprit, rejoignant l'homme de cendre l'épée à la main. Courant avec toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, Sofia rejoignit les valéans le plus vite possible. Leurs blessures se refermèrent sous l'impulsion de sa psynergie, mais elle les prévint :  
- Ce sont des soins rapides, en profondeur, ce n'est pas encore ça, surtout pour ton épaule, Vlad. Faites donc attention à ne pas les rouvrir.  
Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se releva et chargea, masse en main.

Salamandar avait cautérisé sa propre plaie, certes. Mais le petit brin de fille qui fonçait sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ne serait-ce que parce que sa robe était clairement celle d'une prêtresse de Mercure (Alex lui en avait déjà montré), mais aussi que la prêtresse en question brandissait une arme d'une taille plutôt... conséquente... Aussi, il esquiva plutôt que de chercher le combat avec l'adepte de Jupiter et celle de Mercure à la fois.  
Il rencontra la hache de Garet qui s'était également précipité vers lui et dut à son tour l'esquiver d'un tour d'adresse extraordinaire, l'éclair d'Ivan le manquant de peu.  
Le mystique de Mars était aussi affaiblit qu'il devait l'être, mais le travail en équipe qu'il accomplissait avec les autres réduisait énormément cette faiblesse...  
"Aah, Phoenixia..." Songea-t-il ironiquement."Ça va être beaucoup moins simple sans toi !"  
Alors qu'il pensait ça, une flamme tranchante lui passa à quelques centimètres, éraflant son poignet, et il ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné.  
Aussi mauvaise qu'était sa posture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir en voyant de belles manières de combattre... Peut-être était-ce là son sang de guerrier... Et le gamin était à présent capable de faire de très belles flammes ! Même ainsi affaibli !  
Certes, ces étranges bêtes élémentaires qu'il avait entrevues lors de ses attaques devaient y être pour quelque chose, mais il avait énormément progressé. Et c'était sans oublier son ami, ce mystique de Vénus, qui n'était pas en reste. Aussi bien au niveau de la maîtrise de l'épée que celle de la psynergie, il avait fait d'énormes progrès, bien plus grands qu'il l'avait imaginé.  
Bien que légèrement sommaire, son maniement commençait à montrer des finesses imprévisibles qui mettaient en relief l'absence de maître. Cette épée géante qui l'avait transpercé... une telle force était-elle si typique des mystiques de Vénus ?  
"Si c'est le cas, pensa-t-il en bloquant Garet après avoir repoussé Ivan d'une botte, finalement il aurait peut-être été judicieux d'entraîner un peu Pavel..."  
Car oui, actuellement, les choses devenaient dangereuses pour lui... Les deux enfants de Val n'étaient pas seuls, ils avaient su se lier avec un maître de l'air et une prêtresse de Mercure, or, cette dernière était particulièrement dangereuse... L'eau a souvent le dessus sur le feu, et l'allumage du phare de Mercure rendait les choses encore pires !  
Définitivement, c'était trop dangereux pour qu'il s'autorise le moindre risque.

Faisant tourner sa lame, il esquiva les quatre enfants de justesse et recula, sachant bien qu'il prenait plus ou moins la fuite en ne faisant qu'esquiver.  
En temps normal, ils n'auraient sûrement pas fait le poids, mais voilà, on n'était pas en temps normal, et devoir esquiver quatre lames à la fois, sans oublier les psynergies, dans son état réduit, voilà qui était difficile... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, donc...  
Son énergie l'encercla soudainement, obligeant à reculer ses assaillants les plus proches.  
- Plutôt pas mal, apprécia-t-il, mais je doute que vous trouviez moyen de riposter à cela.  
C'était un coup de bluff, puisqu'ils avaient le moyen entre leurs mains... Mais ils manquaient encore d'expérience, il pouvait donc se le permettre.

Sa peau devint plus foncée et sembla se craqueler. Ivan recula d'un pas, ressentant le déferlement d'énergie qui se propageait dans l'air. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti de tel...  
Sofia frémit, alors que Garet fronçait les sourcils d'un air intéressé. Alors c'était ça ?  
- Forge, demanda t-il, est-ce là ce dont tu m'as parlé ?  
- Yep, répondit la voix dans sa tête, comme quoi j'avais raison de t'expliquer ! Tch !  
- C'est désastrophique !" Gémit Souffle. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il maîtrisait la technique spéciale des mystiques de Mars ! Vous savez le niveau qu'il faut pour accomplir un tel exploit ?  
Garet scruta la chose d'un œil appréciateur. Ainsi c'était là la technique qu'il lui serait possible d'utiliser ?  
Le corps de Salamandar semblait fait de larges pierres noires et rouges, brûlantes... C'était du magma, roche flamboyante qu'il contenait par psynergie.  
Ce corps d'une résistance à toute épreuve... S'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé sa faiblesse, c'était la victoire assurée pour le guerrier !

Il dressa sa lame et la brandit, projetant des étincelles dans tous les sens. Les adolescents se jetèrent au sol. Mal leur en fut.  
Ivan n'eut que le temps de voir la boule changer de forme en prenant l'apparence d'une sorte de petit dragon, et se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui avant de sentir une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule. Un cri de douleur du coté de Garet lui apprit que le rouquin s'était également fait avoir. Sofia était assise d'un air secoué derrière Marée qui repoussait les dernières flammes d'un jet d'eau à l'allure étrangement dangereuse, quand à Vlad, il avait roulé sur le coté juste à temps et avait redressé la tête sans prêter grande attention au sol brûlé à ses cotés.  
Il s'illumina et projeta cette large épée de psynergie dont il connaissait à présent le secret.  
Celle-ci se planta là où le guerrier se situait quelques instants avant, détruisant le sol avant de disparaître. Celui-ci disposait d'une incroyable résistance, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer à nouveau sa peau avec une technique d'une telle puissance...  
Il riposta d'un coup d'estoc qui nécessita une nouvelle roulade latérale au blond pour s'en sortir, sentant malgré tout un éclair de douleur lui prendre le dos, qui avait été entaillé violemment.  
Sur le point de se relever malgré la douleur, il sut bien vite qu'il ne devait sa survie des instants suivants qu'à un tourbillon de vent qui avait su emporter le guerrier quelques mètres plus loin, le détournant de sa cible le temps nécessaire pour qu'il se relève. Garet se précipita en grognant pour sa cuisse brûlée et frappa avec sa hache.  
Le guerrier ne prit pas le temps de l'éviter.  
La hache, sous le choc, s'envola des mains de son propriétaire et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin. La peau de pierre s'entailla à peine, mais le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans le menton en échange fut assez dur pour le faire basculer en arrière et tomber sur le dos.  
L'épaisse masse de Sofia bloque la frappe qu'il aurait reçut sans cela et elle gronda une incantation, appelant à elle un pic de glace que le guerrier prit malgré tout la peine d'esquiver.  
Entre l'épée qui détruisait le sol et le pic de glace mortel, il devait reconnaître que cette technique ne résolvait pas tout...  
Un mouvement derrière lui le fit réagir, et il se retrouva confronté à l'épée de Vlad.

Garet fronça les sourcils. Le guerrier venait de prouver qu'il ne craignait pas une bonne lame ! Alors, pourquoi prenait-il le temps d'esquiver un simple pic de glace ?  
_"Votre seule faiblesse est alors l'eau..."_  
Les paroles de Forge lui revinrent en mémoire et il se tourna vers Sofia. Il avait une idée, mais il faudrait que les deux autres tiennent jusque là.

Occupé à parer les techniques improbables mais néanmoins efficaces du blond, Salamandar ne s'inquiéta pas outre-mesure en voyant Ivan bondir. Aucune lame ordinaire ne pouvait le blesser gravement, et la pierre ne craignait pas les éclairs.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il entraperçut une lueur s'en échapper, il pivota la tête rapidement.  
Ce fut comme si chaque bruit avait disparu. Non pas une transe comme la dernière fois, mais le principe était bien là.  
La lame vibrait dans la main d'Ivan, comme si elle désirait sortir de ses mains.  
Salamandar n'en eut pas besoin de plus, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que ce gosse possédait une relique ?  
D'un coup sec, il projeta le mystique de Vénus sur plusieurs mètres, sans prêter attention à l'endroit où il tombait et se prépara à parer le coup qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'éviter.  
Abasourdi, Ivan savait ce qu'il devait faire, il le sentait ! Dressant son bras, il poussa un hurlement en abattant son arme, faisant écho au cri combatif qu'il entendit dans sa tête au même moment.

L'impact fut foudroyant, l'adepte du vent sentant son épaule vibrer sous la puissance du choc, alors qu'une douleur aiguë se faisait sentir dans la poitrine de Salamandar.  
Il n'y croyait pas... Il avait stoppé le gamin sans difficulté, les deux lames étaient l'une contre l'autre... La relique... On ne connaît jamais le coup spécial d'une relique avant de l'avoir vu.  
Il y avait eu un éclair.  
Un très fin et très long éclair vert qui lui avait transpercé la peau, sortant de la lame au moment du choc.  
Vivement, profitant de son agilité, Ivan recula, cherchant ses compagnons du regard.  
Garet s'était placé devant Sofia, comme prêt à la protéger de son corps. Cette dernière semblait en pleine méditation, les yeux fermés, une énergie bleue exceptionnellement puissante l'entourant.  
Mais il ne vit Vlad nulle part. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Salamandar l'avait repoussé, mais par où ?  
Reculant d'encore un pas, il sentit le vide derrière lui et blêmit, tournant rapidement la tête vers sa gauche.

A quelques mètres de lui, une main gantée s'accrochait désespérément à la bordure de l'aire, seule possibilité pour échapper à une chute mortelle.  
L'épée du guerrier lui passa à quelques millimètres de la gorge et il dut plonger en avant, réussissant grâce à sa petite taille à passer entre les jambes du guerrier pour ne pas se faire toucher par le coup d'estoc qui suivit.  
Garet sembla essayer de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, tandis que Ivan essayait de lui désigner l'endroit où était tombé Vlad sans pour autant perdre sa concentration car éviter les attaques de Salamandar lui demandait toute son agilité.

Comprenant enfin, Garet se tourna vers Sofia qui ouvrit les yeux le temps de hocher la tête positivement.  
Le roux saisit à pleine main la masse hérissée de la prêtresse avant de se précipiter vers le guerrier qui, obligé de se retourner en raison du danger apparent que représentait l'arme, lâcha Ivan un instant, instant suffisant pour que le blondinet ne rejoigne leur leader. Il l'appela et se pencha vers lui, tendant la main pour l'aider à prendre appui.  
- Prend ma...  
Mais il s'immobilisa au beau milieu sa phrase.  
Ses yeux étaient plongés vers le bas et l'étendue blanche sous lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? La neige ? Ou les nuages ?  
Des centaines de mètres de hauteur... Cette cascade les avait donc emmenés si hauts ?  
Une angoisse sourde lui prit la gorge et il commença à trembler.  
La main qui se referma sur son poignet le fit revenir à la réalité. Les yeux bleus de Vlad se plongèrent dans les siens, inquiets. Secouant la tête, Ivan frémit de peur mais se concentra sur la main sur blond, car bien qu'il ne pèse pas bien lourd, supporter son poids serait au dessus de ses forces s'il n'y mettait pas toute sa concentration.  
Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de son "chef" et tira légèrement, pour lui permettre de prendre appui sur les reliefs du phare.

Garet et Salamandar affrontaient leurs psynergies.  
Certes, Salamandar avait bien plus d'expérience et ils étaient tous deux aussi affaiblis. Mais Garet avait l'avantage d'être lié à deux djinns et d'avoir eu toutes ses blessures soignées par Peps, tandis que le guerrier s'épuisait à vue d'œil. Non seulement il était toujours fort blessé, mais en plus sa technique spéciale l'avait épuisé.  
Aussi, leurs attaques s'égalaient presque.

Une boule de flamme/dragon se heurta à sa langue de feu, provocant une explosion incommensurable qui faillit faire lâcher Ivan.  
Le pied de Vlad sut s'appuyer contre un relief du phare.  
Salamandar repéra à ce moment Sofia et son énergie incommensurable qui enveloppait à présent pratiquement toute l'aire du phare.  
Silex se lia à son maître, lui offrant la force qu'il lui manquait pour se hisser.  
L'homme de cendre parvint à écarter Garet, se précipitant vers Sofia.  
Parvenant à s'appuyer de ses coudes contre le sol, Vlad repéra le mouvement du guerrier et son épée de psynergie atterrit aux pieds du guerrier, l'obligeant à reculer?  
Sofia écarta les bras.  
Ce fut le déchaînement.

Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux, semblant transpercer leur peau. Durant plus d'une minute, l'eau les inonda avec force, les empêchant de respirer, éteignant tous les feux.  
Lorsqu'enfin, les eaux se retirèrent, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut Marée qui éclatait de rire et Peps qui s'exclamait :  
- Parfait !  
Vlad tenta de se redresser, toussant violemment et se faisant taper dans le dos par Ivan qui était miraculeusement parvenu à le tirer sur l'aire avant le déluge. Les deux avaient bu la tasse, contrairement à Garet qui respirait juste difficilement après une telle apnée.  
Sofia, resplendissante et le sourire aux lèvres, semblait encore en pleine forme et partit d'un rire léger.  
- Tu voulais nous tuer ou quoi ? "S'indigna Souffle.  
- Non, Garet lui a juste expliqué les défauts de la capacité spéciale de Mars, répliqua Forge, ce raz-de- marée extraordinaire a permit la victoire.  
D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers Salamandar qui se relevait non sans peine.  
- Il a eu le réflexe de reprendre sa forme normale, mais le raz-de-marée lui a été fatal aux endroits encore "magmatisés".  
Effectivement, le guerrier titubait et son armure était presque entièrement brisée. La plupart des portions de sa peau étaient en sang, et son souffle était court.  
Le regard d'Ivan s'arrêta sur son bras, à présent découvert, sans son armure et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Une crête violette ondulait le long de l'humérus, tranchante, mais certainement pas humaine...  
Il put voir que les trois autres aussi l'avaient vue, mais seule Sofia semblait aussi surprise que lui. Au contraire, les deux autres semblaient comprendre quelque chose.  
Observant plus minutieusement l'étrange homme gris, il réalisa enfin que ce gris/blanc qu'il avait considéré comme le teint de l'homme n'était pas réellement blanc, mais plus proche du bleu.  
Un malaise le prit. Mais qu'était réellement Salamandar ?  
- L'eau du fleuve de Calypso, commença Sofia incertaine, est sacrée... On dit qu'elle donne la force aux guérisseurs de Mercure, c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé celle-ci à mon aide... Je n'imaginais pas que je créerais un tel déluge.  
Soudainement, le guerrier s'effondra. Ses forces l'avaient finalement abandonné.  
- Yeah ! "S'exclama Garet en réalisant enfin leur victoire." On l'a eu ! !  
Vlad acquiesça lentement en rejoignant ses amis avec Ivan. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair dans ce combat, outre le flash qu'il avait eu qui lui avait montré une scène dont il n'avait aucun souvenir... Un grommellement du guerrier à la peau bleue attira son attention.  
- Qui eut cru... que le phare... de Mercure possédait un... si grand pouvoir ? ... Si seulement ma psynergie...  
- Salamandar, intervint Ivan en se rapprochant sans crainte du guerrier, qu'as-tu voulu dire quand tu parlais d'"affaiblir ta psynergie" ?  
Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ça aurait expliqué les difficultés du guerrier et de Garet, mais aussi la soudaine montée en puissance de Sofia...  
- Je ne voulais rien dire, répondit le guerrier en détournant les yeux.  
- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix, la reconnaissant pour certains, la découvrant pour un autre.  
- Alex ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la première partie ! Il sera accompagné d'un épilogue ^^. La deuxième partie mettra un peu de temps avant de venir, car mon BAC approche, et que toutes les matières que j'ai a réviser vont me donner moins de temps T_T'. Néanmoins, vu l'avance que l'on essaye de prendre, on devrait pouvoir poster même sans avoir écrit ! :-)

A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie !


	13. P1 Chapitre 12

Et le voici ! Le chapitre final de cette première partie ! Vu comme on est, de notre côté, la seconde devrait être terminée, au pire, fin juillet ! Et comme les vacances sont là, nous devrions pouvoir poster plus souvent !

Un grand merci à nos lecteurs pour leurs encouragements, et un grand merci à mon petit frère pour continuer à me pousser ! Il a par ailleurs plusieurs chapitres de la seconde partie qui sont pratiquement entièrement de lui, et la qualité n'est pas moins bonne, au contraire, j'ai parfois l'impression que ça me dépasse ^^

**Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Golden sun m'appartenaient... non, vous ne voulez pas y penser, croyez-moi !**

Ost : si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce chapitre contenait uniquement des ost de kingdom hearts II, donc je vous pose la question, voulez-vous que nous vous mettions la liste des ost dans la partie II, ou pas ?**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Adieux,  
ou,  
Non ! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !

- Cette voix ? C'est bien toi Alex ?  
Sofia tremblait d'émotion en disant cela. Pourtant, elle semblait si inquiète...  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sembla apparaitre comme par magie, sortant de derrière le noyau du phare. Ivan ne l'avait pourtant pas vu, d'où pouvait-il être arrivé ?  
La réponse s'indiqua à lui lorsqu'il se rappela des souvenirs de Vlad.  
Bien sûr, ce pouvoir de lévitation/téléportation... Des pouvoirs que seuls les mystiques de Jupiter ou Vénus pouvaient posséder sans artefact...  
- Ça faisait longtemps, Sofia, sourit-il.  
- Alex !" S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton atterré." Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il naturellement, j'ai libéré un extraordinaire pouvoir scellé depuis des siècles."

Une telle réponse laissa sans voix la guérisseuse qui regardait son ancien ami avec des yeux abasourdis. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Alex se tourna pour faire face au noyau du phare.  
- Mercure, murmura-t-il, le phare de l'eau... Quelle force incroyable.  
Sofia reprit ses esprits à cet instant.  
- Alex, souffla-t-elle, es-tu devenu fou ?  
Sursautant comme si elle l'arrachait à un rêve, il fit volte face.  
- Mais non Sofia... Ne comprends-tu pas ?  
Devant sa mine interloquée, il fit un grand sourire innocent et déclara tranquillement :  
- C'est le phare qui t'a donné une telle force face au combat contre Salamandar. La puissance du phare allumé !  
- Je..." Elle semblait enfin réaliser" Je pouvais user de magie sans m'épuiser, et ce déluge...  
- Tu ne vois pas ? Le phare t'a offert un peu de sa psynergie illimitée. Bien entendu, un tel pouvoir n'existe en toi que près du noyau du phare...  
- Ma psynergie ? Tu veux dire que mon pouvoir est réellement de la psynergie, comme, celui de Vlad, ou Garet ?  
- Nous sommes membres du clan de Mercure... Les maîtres de la psynergie de l'eau.  
- Sofia est une mystique aussi ?  
Garet avait posé la question à Vlad, semblant réellement stupéfait. Interloqué, Vlad répondit :  
- Mais... oui...  
- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?" L'accusa presque le roux.  
Le regard que lui jeta son meilleur ami et celui d'Ivan étaient clairs : "Quoi ? Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?" Et le rouquin se tut.  
Mais Ivan repartit immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, il voulait savoir, il voulait être sûr :  
"Dis-moi Alex ? Que disait Salamandar quand il parlait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser tout son pouvoir ?  
- Ah oui...Réagit Alex. Je vais tout vous expliquer."  
Il se tourna vers le corps au sol du guerrier, puis débuta son explication :  
" Salamandar est un maître de Mars, le clan du feu. Le feu et l'eau sont deux éléments opposés, et sa pleine puissance a été bloquée par l'énergie de l'eau du phare.  
- Est-ce que Salamandar savait cela ? Interrogea Sofia d'un air curieux.  
- Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Lui répondit Alex sans un moment de réflexion. Toutefois, il n'a pas pu mesurer la puissance de ce phare." Puis il murmura presque imperceptiblement que lui aussi.  
" C'est pour ça que nous avons été en mesure de vaincre Salamandar ?" Tenta Garet qui voulait savoir à son tour si c'était juste un concours de circonstances qui leur avait permit de gagner ce combat.  
"Non, il y a autre chose que cela...Répliqua le mystique de Mercure. J'étais là à regarder votre combat de loin...  
- Tu nous regardais ? L'interrompit Ivan.  
- Oui, je n'ai pas apporté mon aide à Salamandar car j'étais persuadé qui gagnerait sans peine. Le temps que je réalise qu'il allait perdre, il était un peu trop tard... Comme quoi j'avais tort, vous êtes devenus redoutables en si peu de temps.

Alors qu'il achevait sa phrase, un mouvement attira leur attention. Derrière Alex, Salamandar se relevait péniblement.  
- Salamandar se lève encore ?" Demanda Ivan. "Mais nous venons de le battre !  
- Absolument pas, grogna le guerrier en les regardant d'un air de défi, j'ai perdu contre ce phare, pas contre vous !  
- Tu en as mis du temps, se moqua Alex.  
En voyant le regard interrogateur des adolescents, il dit tout naturellement :  
- J'essayais juste de gagner du temps pour qu'il recollecte ses forces.  
- Tu gagnais du temps ? Ce n'est pas juste, Alex !  
Sofia avait rarement eu l'air aussi indigné.  
Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le mystique de mercure se dirigea vers le guerrier et le soutint.  
- Eh, ne le laissez pas s'échapper !  
Garet semblait le seul à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.  
- Et que feriez vous de lui, l'achever ?  
- Bien sûr que non !  
Les mots s'étaient échappés tout seuls de la bouche de Vlad. Achever quelqu'un ? A part dans le cas où il s'agissait d'abréger des souffrances... et encore ! Non...  
- Effectivement, sourit Alex, je doute que vous soyez du genre à achever quelqu'un.  
Garet lui même semblait assez surpris sur le coup. Aucun des quatre n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Deux enfants qui n'avaient jamais quitté leur village, un serviteur de marchand, et une guérisseuse ! Leur demander de tuer quelqu'un, c'était improbable...  
- Croyez ce que vous voulez, maugréa le guerrier bleu, ça ne changera rien au fait que vous n'auriez pas su me battre si le phare n'avait pas été allumé.

Sur ces mots, Alex disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Il s'est encore téléporté ! S'exclama Garet.  
- Encore ?" Sofia était blême. "Tu veux dire qu'il l'a déjà fait ?  
- Oui, répondit le roux d'un ton exaspéré contre sa propre impuissance, au temple de Sol...  
- La téléportation, réfléchit Ivan, cela veut-il dire que Sofia pourrait le faire aussi ?  
- Non !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Non, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, même Alex n'a jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir...  
- Eh bien, dit Alex d'un air gêné, je ne pouvais pas rester le Alex que tu connaissais pour toujours...

Du coin de l'œil, Vlad remarqua que l'élévateur était revenu à sa place initiale. Sûrement était-il revenu pendant leur combat contre l'homme bleu.  
- Sur ce, fit Alex en reprenant son sourire, je vous dit adieu !  
- Aaah ! Réalisa Ivan en commençant à se précipiter en avant, Vlad, les Étoiles Élémentaires !  
- C'est vrai, réagit Garet, on ne peut pas les laisser partir comme ça !  
Et il commença à courir aussi. Alex les arrêta d'une phrase.  
- Vous voulez prendre les Etoiles ?  
- Ah oui, s'exclama Salamandar en commençant à glousser, vous voulez les Étoiles ! Héhé, pas de chance, c'est Phoenixia qui les a, allez lui demander !  
Stoppés dans leur élan, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, étant rejoint lentement par les deux autres.  
- Ça me rappelle, songea Alex, avez-vous toujours l'Étoile de Mars ?

D'un même mouvement, Ivan et Garet se tournèrent vers Vlad. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant passer la main sous sa veste pour récupérer le sac de mythril. Il en retira la pierre et la montra aux deux hommes, sous le regard stupéfait de Sofia.  
La lueur rouge qui en émanait n'était pas possible à confondre. Elle brillait pratiquement avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle était sur son piédestal dans le temple de Sol...  
- J'apprécie cette honnêteté, déclara Alex avec un sourire en coin.  
Et il se téléporta sur l'élévateur.  
- Je suppose que vous nous poursuivrez pour les Étoiles, dit-il en s'approchant du mécanisme d'activation.  
- Vous retenez toujours avec vous nos amis, répliqua le blond en remettant l'Étoile dans son sac.  
- Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons, fit le jeune homme en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, au revoir !  
- A notre prochain combat, déclara Salamandar d'un ton amusé.  
L'élévateur disparut vers la terre en quelques secondes, laissant là les quatre adolescents, totalement défaits.

- Ils sont partis..." Murmura Ivan.  
- Et nous n'avons même pas pu sauver Lina..." soupira Garet.  
Lina... Vlad regarda en direction de l'élévateur désespérément. Elle avait disparu sous leurs yeux, une nouvelle fois...  
La voix de Sofia les arracha à ces douloureuses pensées.  
- Je ne mérite pas d'être guérisseuse... Je n'ai pas su les empêcher d'allumer le phare. J'ai failli à mon devoir. Au devoir de mon clan...  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, nous pouvons encore les battre !" S'insurgea Ivan.  
- Il y a quatre phares, dit Vlad en tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille, il nous est encore possible de les arrêter avant qu'ils soient tous allumés.  
- Le phare de Mercure a été allumé, fit Ivan, mais la prochaine fois, nous les arrêterons.  
- C'est vrai !" Tonna Garet soudainement remotive. "Nous sauverons Lina au prochain phare !  
"Sauver Lina"... Vlad sourit. Même si c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de faire à présent, il y a moins d'un mois, il n'aurait pas mit ces mots dans la même phrase.  
- C'est vrai, s'exclama soudainement Sofia, nous ne laisserons pas Alex s'en tirer ainsi ! Allons à leur poursuite immédiatement !

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vivement vers elle, interloqués. Venait-elle de dire...  
- Que se passe-t-il ?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Il nous faut nous dépêcher !  
- Nous ?" Garet était stupéfait et ravi à la fois. "Tu viens avec nous Sofia ?  
- Mais, et Imil ? "Demanda Ivan qui ne parvenait pas à oublier les gens du village qui dépendaient de la guérisseuse. "Ils ont besoin de toi avec cette grippe...  
- C'est ok, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle leur tourna le dos et récita :  
- "La fontaine coulera avec la lumière du phare de Mercure." C'est un vieux dicton, la fontaine miraculeuse doit être en train de couler à présent. Les eaux thermales sont extraordinaires, elles ont bien plus de pouvoir que ma psynergie de guérison. Ceci est l'avantage à l'allumage du phare malgré tout : le village ne court aucun risque de maladie tant qu'il sera allumé.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Gart et Ivan se tournèrent vers Vlad qui sourit.  
- C'est un honneur de t'accueillir parmi nous.  
- Je t'en prie, gloussa-t-elle, je ne mérite pas tant d'égards." Puis elle redevint sérieuse" Nous devrions nous dépêcher !

* * *

Une fois l'élévateur revenu, ils avaient rejoint l'entrée du phare, où une fontaine s'écoulait effectivement à présent. Sofia avait sorti une bouteille de sous sa cape, admettant qu'elle en gardait toujours sur elle, et l'en avait remplie.  
- Cela pourrait nous être très utile, fit-elle sérieusement, les herbes médicinales que vous avez servent, mais elles ne valent rien face à cette eau !

Puis après cela, ils étaient revenus à Imil. Malgré leur désir de se hâter, le soleil couchant les convainquit de s'arrêter au village. De plus, ils n'auraient pas laissé Sofia les accompagner sans qu'elle dise au revoir aux villageois.  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés au temple, sachant qu'ils y passeraient la nuit.  
Le repas fut délicieux, une nouvelle fois, mais le silence était pesant, empli d'une inquiétude certaine. Personne n'ignorait que le phare avait été allumé, cela s'était vu à des kilomètres ! Peut-être que même les citoyens de Bilibin avaient pu y assister...  
Ce fut alors que l'on arrivait au dessert que Sofia brisa le silence, prenant timidement la parole.  
- Hiei... Joel... j'ai... quelque chose à vous dire.  
Levant brusquement la tête, les enfants semblèrent presque soulagés. Ils attendaient depuis le retour de leur mentor qu'elle leur dise ce qu'il se passait. Joel posa lentement sa cuillère et demanda de son ton empli de sagesse :  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai... Je ... Je vais partir avec Vlad... Garet, et Ivan...  
Un air malheureux se peignit sur leurs traits, mais ils ne semblèrent pas surpris.  
- C'est parce que le phare est allumé ?" Demanda Joel.  
- Tu avais dit que le Monde serait en danger s'il s'allumait, sourit tristement Hiei, c'est pour ça que tu pars ? Pour sauver le Monde ?  
- Oui, répondit la guérisseuse en baissant les yeux, désolée de vous laisser tous seuls...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Joel, je suis capable d'occuper les fonctions de prêtre en ton absence, et avec la fontaine, nous ne craignons plus la maladie.  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour apprendre à soigner, ajouta Hiei, et comme ça tu pourras voir mes progrès à ton retour !  
Ils étaient tristes, c'était évident, mais ils étaient sages et savaient quoi faire.  
- Hiei... Joel...  
- Par contre, reprit la petite fille d'un air revigoré, tu as intérêt à revenir dès que tu auras sauvé le Monde !  
Sur ces mots, elle et Joel tendirent leur petit doigt. Souriant, Sofia scella la promesse.  
- Je confie Imil entre vos mains, Hiei, Joel !  
- Compte sur nous !" répondirent-ils.

Le repas se termina plus joyeusement, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que le groupe alla se coucher. Tous les quatre avaient des gens qui les attendaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils reviendraient tous en vie.

* * *

Alex soignait encore les blessures de Salamandar, sous l'œil agacé de Phoenixia qui le réprimandait. Quelques mètres plus loin, Lina se concentrait. Elle entrainait sa psynergie et s'en servait pour se réchauffer. Thélos l'encourageait du regard. Chacun savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rester inactifs quand leurs amis risquaient tant pour les sauver... Pourtant...  
Pavel, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait.  
- Tu n'es qu'un bougre d'imbécile dénué de la moindre cervelle quand il ne s'agit pas de faire des sales coups !" S'époumonait Phoenixia. "Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !  
- J'avoue, j'avoue ! J'aurais dû te laisser faire... Tu aurais eu plus de chance face à eux, mais ce n'était pas juré... Ils ont fait de gros progrès, et cela ajouté au phare et à la copine d'Alex, c'était vraiment impossible.  
- Si tu le sais, pourquoi as-tu insisté pour te battre ?  
- J'ai sous-estimé la puissance du phare. En temps normal, je les aurais battus sans difficultés... J'ai compris mon erreur trop tard.  
Phoenixia soupira et sembla plus ou moins se calmer.  
- L'important c'est que tu aies compris ton erreur. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !  
- Oh, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?  
- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi bougre d'âne ! Même avec notre expérience, il nous reste toujours des choses à apprendre. Enfin, le phare de Mercure est allumé, nous ne devrions plus avoir ces problèmes.  
- Des choses à apprendre... Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, tu connais la meilleure ? C'est à croire que l'on était destinés à s'affronter !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu te souviens des deux gamins que l'on avait croisé à Val, il y a trois ans ?  
- Les deux gosses du soir de la tempête ? Oui, on avait dû les assommer pour éviter qu'ils ne révèlent notre présence... Et ?  
- Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr pour le deuxième, mais je peux t'affirmer que celui que tu as envoyé contre la falaise, c'est le blond aux yeux bleus qui dirige le groupe !  
Alors que Phoenixia le regardait d'un air abasourdi devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une énorme coïncidence, trois visages se tournèrent brutalement vers l'homme de cendre, choqués, un mystère datant de trois ans s'éclaircissant enfin pour l'une d'entre eux.

* * *

(celle-ci, vous n'êtes pas forcé, celle d'avant fait parfaitement l'affaire aussi !)  
- Mais il fait froid ! !  
- Ta psynergie est de Mars, non !" Cria Forge. "Alors tu n'as qu'à te réchauffer avec et daigner retirer ta veste pour envelopper la blessure le temps que Sofia ait fini de soigner les autres.  
- Mais... Et pourquoi Vlad ou Peps n'aident pas ?  
Vlad se laissa tomber dans la neige en soupirant. Ils avaient été attaqués par un nombre improbable de gnomes à l'entrée de la caverne de Bilibin, et s'en étaient tirés avec plusieurs blessures, mais rien de trop grave. Néanmoins, Sofia avait insisté pour tout soigner. Vlad savoura un instant le froid qui soulageait la douleur de son épaule, encore sensible depuis le combat. Sofia lui avait conseillé de garder son énergie et la focaliser sur sa guérison afin de l'accélérer. Quand à Peps, il se reposait à l'intérieur de sa propriétaire, tout comme Marée, Fièvre, et Souffle.  
- Jeune maître, glapit Silex, vous avez toujours ma fleur ?  
- Laquelle ?" Répondit le blond en étouffant un rire.  
Il se sentait étonnamment détendu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Imil, peut-être était-ce par ce qu'il n'avait plus le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait jusque là. S'ils avaient su vaincre Salamandar, ils le referaient. Et la prochaine fois, ils ramèneraient Lina, Thélos et Pavel ainsi que les Étoiles.  
- La dernière que je vous ai offerte !  
Sofia pouffa en finissant de soigner la jambe d'Ivan.  
- J'aimerais bien que Peps m'offre des fleurs, souligna-t-elle.  
- C'est propre à Silex, malheureusement ou heureusement, glissa Ivan.  
- Ah oui, le perce-neige de l'espoir... "Fit-il en souriant." Bien sûr, j'ai même été surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas fané.  
- Vraiment ? Parce que je vous en ai trouvé une autre !" S'exclama le petit djinn en sortant d'on ne sait où un perce-neige.  
- Bon, et moi alors, geignit Garet, j'ai le droit d'être soigné ?  
- Il est toujours comme ça ?" demanda Sofia en riant.  
Sans qu'ils sachent si elle parlait de Silex ou de Garet, Vlad et Ivan répondirent en souriant :  
- Il va falloir t'y faire, Sofia !

* * *

Un épilogue qui sortira dans quelques heures au pire ne devrait pas tarder, signalant la fin véritable de cette première partie !


	14. P1 Epilogue

Le voici, cet épilogue ! Il ne sert à rien, je sais bien, mais c'est surtout pour nous amuser ! Et voilà ! La première partie est terminée, espérons pour vous que la seconde partie ne tarde pas !

Un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture ! Nous allons essayer de ne pas tarder !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire de Golden sun m'appartiennent ! Si si, j'ai les papiers officiels dans les mains, je vous jure ! ...Ah, si seulement je pouvait dire ça ^^**

* * *

ÉPILOGUE de la première partie  
Le soleil,  
ou,  
Pensées d'un être immobile

Le soleil.  
Aaaah ! Le soleil...  
Il est chaud, doré, agréable, plein de vie et de vigueur. Il donne courage et ardeur à la tâche !  
Il est bon pour la vie, les plantes, il est lumineux et offre la vue.  
Oui, le soleil, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable !  
Quand on a le temps, on peut passer nos journées immobiles, à profiter de ses rayons qui nous réchauffent. A bronzer, à se dorer la pilule comme on dit !  
A profiter de la chaleur.  
J'aimais bien regarder les plantes pousser sous le soleil ! J'aime beaucoup voir les évolutions d'une plante après un certain temps ! C'est très intéressant, si, si je vous jure !  
Regarder les arbres aussi, voir leurs branches s'incliner vers le sol, ployer sous le poids de la neige ou la force du vent, regarder leurs épaisses racines, tellement profondes, leur ramure imposante...  
Tout ça, c'est grâce au soleil !  
Oui, le soleil c'est vraiment génial !  
Je me le suis toujours dit, je n'en ai jamais douté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...  
Le soleil, c'est actuellement tout ce qui me maintient en vie, en réalité... Raaah, heureusement que je ne suis pas à l'ombre ! Pourtant... ça me ferait des vacances !  
Je suis en sueur, et je ne peux même pas me gratter là où ça me démange. Il y a des bêtes qui me montent dessus et je ne peux pas les chasser...  
Et puis franchement, j'aurais pas dû m'habiller si chaudement, ça rend ce... truc deux fois plus large, ça tient trop chaud au soleil !  
Et comme je ne peux pas bouger, pas moyen de me déplacer à l'ombre, de communiquer avec les autres, rien ne se passe...  
Je m'ennuie.  
C'est super le soleil, mais là je m'ennuie, vraiment !  
J'ai assez vu de soleil pour le restant de ma vie !  
Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de s'en prendre à Tret ? Ils devaient avoir bu quelque chose, ou bien la pression était trop forte...  
Ils auraient pu penser à nous...  
C'est horrible d'être maudit.  
C'était mieux quand j'étais humain.  
Je n'aime vraiment pas, être un arbre...

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE

* * *

Un grand merci à ceux qui nous ont suivis jusqu'ici !


	15. P2 Prologue

Coucou ! Voici le début de la partie 2 de notre "roman golden sun" ! Merci à toutes les review qui ont accompagné (ou pas ^^) les chapitres, ça nous a fait très plaisir, je pense que quiconque est auteur se retrouve toujours ravi de savoir que son histoire est lue attentivement !

Alors, pour vous, voici le prologue de notre partie ! Enjoy yourself !

Musique : Merchant prince ; Two steps from hell

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi sinon Fred ne serait pas m... ah, oups, c'est pas le bon...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : **

Les rochers,

ou,

Comment perdre du temps à ralentir ses ennemis.

La large main gantée poussa à nouveau le rocher avec difficultés. La chose était lourde, difficile sans la maîtrise de la psynergie.

Une jeune fille darda son regard sur le jeune homme qui s'escrimait à déplacer les énormes rocs, une inquiétude certaine dans le regard, y arriverait-il ?

- Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, fit une voix moqueuse, tu as le droit de l'aider.

- Cette attention est touchante, répondit-elle cyniquement, mais figurez-vous que je maîtrise pas la psynergie de déplacement.

- Ooooh, quel dommage !"Minauda la femme en levant la main en signe d'évidence" Dans ce cas tu n'as pas d'autre choix que le laisser faire !

Lina serra les dents et regarda le rocher basculer lentement du haut de la falaise. C'était le troisième... Combien voulaient-ils de rocher en bas de ce canyon ?

- Mais que voulez-vous faire au fond, explosa-t-elle, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça !

La psynergie de déplacement appuya à nouveau sur le rocher suivant.

- Ce sera le dernier de ce côté-ci, Pavel, déclara Phoenixia, Salamandar se chargera de l'autre.

- Thélos, soupira la jeune fille en désespérant, as-tu une idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire ?

- Ils essayent de bloquer la route de la soie, répondit la savant.

- Mais... pourquoi ?" S'horrifia la jeune fille abasourdie. "La route de la soie est empruntée par des centaines de voyageurs et marchands ! Pourquoi la bloquer ? En plus c'est dangereux, de tels éboulements en provoqueront sûrement d'autres par la suite !

- Vois-tu où nous sommes ? Nous avons traversé le canyon... Tant que le pont pour aller au sud n'est pas réparé, et ça prendra sûrement encore du temps, c'est l'unique moyen de se rendre à Gondowan, le continent où se trouve le second phare.

- Mais... Tu veux dire qu'ils veulent...

- Oui, je pense qu'ils essayent de bloquer Vlad, Garet, et les compagnons qu'ils se sont faits.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Et s'il y avait des gens là dessous ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, les voyageurs sont moins courants à cette période de l'année, les marchands n'arrivent généralement pas avant le mois prochain.

- Je vois... Ils ont si peur de Vlad et Garet que ça pour en faire autant ?

- Si je n'avais pas vu Salamandar blessé de mes propres yeux, j'aurais eu des difficultés à y croire aussi. Néanmoins, c'est plus sûr pour eux, Lina. Ils ont moins de chances d'être blessés ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si nos amis sont bloqués, alors ils ne pourront pas rattraper Salamandar et Pheonixia, et ainsi ils ne s'affronteront pas. Les deux groupes courrent ainsi moins de risques...

- Thélos...

- Oui Lina ?

- Sérieusement, tu y crois ? Je veux dire, je te rappelle que les gars ont encore l'étoile de Mars. Tu t'imagines vraiment que ces types vont les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

- ... J'avoue que j'avais oublié ce détail... C'est vrai, ils ne sont pas plus en sécurité comme cela... C'est soit ils courrent vers le danger, soit celui-ci viendra à eux.

- Et ils viendront d'eux même. Tout ce cirque pour boucher le canyon ne servira à rien.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Garet et moi avons toujours fait les quatre cent coups, il avait toujours une oreille qui traine et je me faufilais entre les coins et échafaudait toujours des plans incroyables. Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais réussi le moindre mauvais tour sur mon frère et Vlad, on aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient trouver un chemin à travers n'importe quoi... Après le cinquième essai pour les coincer à l'intérieur d'une pièce et le dix-septième pour les perdre dans la forêt en bordure du village, dont le résultat est qu'ils étaient toujours sortis en moins de cinq minutes, on a abandonné...

- C'est à une toute autre échelle, ça n'a plus rien à voir...

- Nous n'avons que trois jours d'avance sur eux, Alex nous a dit qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt de Mogall la dernière fois qu'il les a vus, nous les dépassons surtout parce que nous traversons les rivières... Ces rochers ne les arrêteront pas... Ils trouveront un autre chemin très vite Thélos, tu peux me croire.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une note de fin soit nécessaire, étant donné que le chapitre 1 va suivre !**


	16. P2 Chapitre 1

Et nous revoilà pour cette partie 2, qui a été difficile pour nous car on était lâchés dans la partie de voyage continu à peine interrompu de cinématiques. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !

Alors, je sais qu'on n'a pas eu de réponse, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de le faire ! Donc, je vais mettre des numéros là où on change de musique !

(1) : pirates of the caraibbean - the medallion calls

(2) : golden sun - the royal palace

(3) : overworld golden sun remix (http:/ www. /watch?v=KWVHn6gKH78 ; sans les espaces)

(4) : fighting - FF7

(5) : legend of mana title theme

**Disclaimer : Ni musique, ni histoire ne m'appartiennent, à mon grand regret...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lord McCoy,  
ou,  
J'ai dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un enfant.

(1)

La lumière de l'hiver était brillante dans la nature environnante, alors que la petite ville de Bilibin sortait de son petit matin. Les animaux étaient sagement dans leurs enclos, les plus hardis se levaient doucement, les aubergistes commençaient à préparer le petit déjeuner pour leurs hôtes, et le sol pavé était recouvert de givre.  
La fraîcheur douce de l'air matinal était la preuve que le pire de l'hiver était passé, dans quelques jours, la nature commencerait à recouvrer ses bourgeons qui prendraient encore de nombreuses semaines à germer, mais le principal serait là, la vie reprendrait son cours chez les animaux hibernant et les migrations.  
Souriant, un jeune garçon redescendit de la colline. Sa vue perçante lui avait montré les couleurs chatoyantes de la ville et son activité calme.  
- Chef, Garet, Sofia ! Bilibin est en vue !  
- Enfin !" S'exclama Garet en essuyant sa hache. "J'ai cru que les monstres auraient raison de nous avant que tu ne reviennes nous annoncer telle nouvelle !  
- J'ai également été attaqué, dit le blondinet en souriant, j'ai su m'en débarrasser, mais il est étrange que nous subissions tant d'attaques, elles étaient bien plus rares à l'aller...  
- C'est la fin de l'hiver, déclara Silex perché sur son maître, les monstres sortent seulement de leurs cavernes, et avec le printemps, attendez-vous à ce que ça empire !  
- Bilibin est-elle réellement une si jolie ville ?" Demanda Sofia. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous avait profondément marqués.  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, dit Vlad sans détourner son regard de l'épée qu'il nettoyait, c'est surtout que la dernière fois, la ville était atteinte d'un sinistre plutôt conséquent. A ce propos, Ivan, as-tu regardé s'il y était encore ?  
- Tu veux dire l'arbre ? Ah, oui, il me semble l'avoir vu... J'admets que j'étais si pressé de retrouver une ville pour faire étape que je n'ai pas réellement prêté attention à ceci... De toute manière, nous verrons bien lorsque nous y arriverons.  
- Hum hum, approuva Vlad en rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
- Que Sofia ait fini de nettoyer sa masse, répondit Garet tout à fait sérieusement.  
- Ce sont les défauts de l'arme, déclara la mystique d'un ton gêné, les pointes rendent la chose ardue.  
- Quelle idée de se promener avec une telle masse, aussi, grommela Garet, tu vas faire peur aux gens !  
- C'est pour cela que c'est toi qui va la porter, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est si gentil de te proposer !

Le rougissement du rouquin eut le mérite de faire rire les deux autres adolescents. Garet ne pouvait rien faire contre Sofia, c'était définitif !  
Finissant de frotter une étoffe autour de la pique de la masse, Sofia tendit gracieusement la masse à Garet qui était celui ayant le plus un physique à porter ce genre de choses. Ça surprendrait bien moins que lui se promène avec ce genre d'arme plutôt que le petit brin de fille qui tirait sa prodigieuse force d'années entraînement  
Le jeune homme accrocha la large arme sur son dos un peu maladroitement, mais l'essentiel était que ça tienne.  
- Pourquoi faut-il que les monstres saignent ?" Grogna-t-il.  
- Pour que nous ayons à nettoyer nos armes et ainsi nous faire perdre du temps, répliqua Vlad d'un ton ennuyé, maintenant, je propose qu'on y aille.  
- Oui, chef !  
- Et, pour l'amour du ciel, Ivan, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Parmi les petites villes florissantes, Bilibin tenait une bonne position. Son seigneur avait toujours été bon et contrebalançait ainsi l'égoïsme de sa femme, faisant du régime un régime doux, mais pas trop. Son commerce avec les autres villes fonctionnait, et les marchands dépensaient toujours une fortune en ravitaillement dans cette ville étape des voyageurs.  
Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, la popularité de Bilibin avait relativement baissé : plus personne n'y entrait, plus personne n'en sortait. C'était devenu une ville fantôme que l'on évitait, enfin, moins que l'était l'est du pays !  
Et cela à cause d'une malédiction.  
Lady McCoy avait exagéré, demandant à avoir un palais fait dans le bois de l'arbre sacré. Son époux ne savait lui refuser quoi que ce soit, la preuve en était là, il avait accepté.  
Une malédiction les avait frappés, et avait transformé tous ceux s'approchant de Kolima, la ville des bûcherons, en arbre. Cette malédiction s'était répercutée jusqu'à Bilibin... C'était le résultat de l'inconscience de la dame McCoy.  
A l'entrée de la ville, un arbre étrange était à présent entre deux épaisseurs de barricade, à l'ombre, évité comme le fléau.  
Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.  
- Ce n'est toujours pas réglé, donc, soupira Garet, mais ça ne semble pas avoir empiré.  
Ivan s'approcha discrètement de l'arbre et passa la main sur l'écorce, intrigué. Il la recula vivement quand une étrange sensation se fit sentir.  
- Un problème Ivan ?  
La voix de Vlad le fit presque sursauter.  
- Non... Rien...  
Il avait du mal à croire que la malédiction se répercute jusque là, à vrai dire, mais cette sensation... ça ne pouvait être vrai...  
Vlad avait l'air soucieux mais il n'en fit rien.

Le château de McCoy s'élevait au-dessus des petites maisons de Bilibin, et cela impressionnait Sofia.  
"C'est ça le château de Lord McCoy ?"Interrogea-t-elle pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui. "Ca ne paie pas de mine...  
- Tu n'as pas de grands bâtiments de là d'où tu viens, je pense que c'est normal que ça fasse un choc, Lui répondit le "leader".  
- Mais en effet, c'est ça le château.  
- Je ne pense pas avoir très envie d'aller là-dedans... Ces pierres, cette absence de fenêtres... j'aurais l'impression d'étouffer.  
- Fais comme tu veux Sofia !"

La mystique de Mercure partit alors, durant l'entrevue avec le Lord, faire des emplettes et le plein de victuailles pour la suite du voyage.  
Garet avait hésité à venir avec elle, mais avait convenu que la mystique se débrouillerait sans doute mieux sans lui... Vlad lui avait déjà reproché son manque de réalisme lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture... De plus, elle saurait tout à fait se débrouiller en cas de pépin, elle maîtrisait sa psynergie au moins aussi bien que lui.

A travers les rues qui montaient au fur et à mesure car le château était bâti sur une colline, les trois garçons s'approchaient en discutant de cette malédiction d'un castel où se trouvait la responsable de cette même imprécation.  
Dépassant les dernières boutiques et maisonnettes, la demeure du Lord offrait un spectacle qui impressionnait Vlad et Garet, les deux campagnards. Ivan sourit en leur disant que Kalay et son palais étaient bien plus grands.

(2)

A quelques mètres d'eux, une grande dame sèche criait. Ses cheveux violets étaient remontés dans une coiffure soignée et elle portait une robe de soie signifiant clairement sa haute noblesse.  
- C'est une honte, mes chers ! J'ai demandé ce palais, mon époux me l'a promis ! Expliquez-moi donc d'où viennent ces ordres pour cesser sa construction !  
- Pardonnez-nous Lady McCoy, balbutia un constructeur, mais avec cette histoire de malédiction, s'en prendre davantage à l'arbre sacré serait…  
- Pas de discussions ! Si l'arbre sacré est la source de tous ces problèmes, il suffit de le couper !  
Vlad eut un mouvement de recul et Ivan retint un toussotement gêné. Quand on aimait les arbres et respectait les arbres sacrés, entendre de telles choses n'était pas réjouissant… Oh, ils sentaient qu'ils n'allaient pas l'apprécier, cette lady McCoy… En priant pour que son époux ne soit pas du même genre…

Le jeune mystique de Vénus s'avança vers la grande porte d'entrée, où les deux gardes bloquaient le passage, lui demandant alors de s'arrêter.  
- Nous aimerions rencontrer Lord McCoy, fit le mystique poliment, est-ce possible ?  
- Lord McCoy n'accepte actuellement que les entrevues avec des guerriers.  
- Et de quoi on a l'air ?" Ricana Garet.  
- D'enfants, répliqua le second garde.  
- Je ne peux pas dire l'inverse me concernant, déclara Ivan, mais nous savons tout à fait nous battre.  
- Vous m'avez l'air fort confiants.  
Le garde blond qui gardait la gauche de la porte se tourna vers l'autre, brun.  
- Mais attend, tu ne vas pas mêler des enfants à ce genre de chose.  
- Personne d'autre n'a l'air prêt à relever ce défi, répondit le brun, qu'avons-nous à perdre ? Très bien, venez avec moi.

Presque surpris que ça soit aussi simple, les trois garçons suivirent le garde brun à l'intérieur du palais.  
Effectivement, Sofia avait bien vu, le palais était sombre malgré les maintes torches, et bien que spacieux, c'était légèrement étouffant. D'un autre coté, l'ambiance était lugubre, et on sentait un poids invisible sur ses épaules...  
Le tapis rouge sur le sol les mena droit dans une large pièce dont le résident était de la même envergure.  
Bedonnant, lord McCoy n'avait pas l'air joyeux, pourtant on pouvait deviner derrière sa fine moustache un sourire fort agréable. Il leur plut immédiatement.  
- Que s'passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il en voyant le garde approcher.  
- Sire, de nouveaux guerriers ont demandé à vous voir.  
- Des guerriers ?" McCoy regarda les compagnons avec incrédulité."Nous avons envoyé de multiples guerriers en direction d'Kolima, mais rien n'y a fait. R'pprochez-vous mes garçons.

S'accomplissant, ils purent voir le Lord les regarder d'un oeil désolé.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'des enfants ! Et vous pensez pouvoir sauver Kolima ?  
- On ne sait pas si on n'essaie pas, déclara fièrement Garet.  
- De toute manière, nos pas nous mèneront à l'est du pays, ajouta Vlad, et nous avons cru comprendre qu'une barricade nous empêcherait de passer.  
- Je dois avouer que z'êtes courageux, soupira l'homme en se levant de sa chaise, voici la clé pour passer l'barricade.  
Il sortit une clé dorée et sertie de sa poche mais la garda dans sa main.  
- Mais je doute que des p'tits gars comme vous atteignent Kolima.  
- J'en ai assez d'être considéré comme un enfant, grogna Garet, nous revenons du...  
- Garet, le coupa Vlad, s'il te plait...  
- Mais ça ne t'irrite pas ?  
- Si, assez, répondit le blond, mais rappeler nos échecs...  
- D'accord, d'accord, maugréa le roux, mais ne te laisse pas faire. Nous n'avons qu'à montrer que nous pouvons faire ça !

Et comment ? Vlad lui adressa un regard mitigé. Précepte de Val principal : Ne pas montrer la psynergie aux étrangers. Ils avaient déjà fait l'exception pour trois personnes en comptant Thélos, si jamais ils le montraient au lord... Seul Ivan n'avait pas cette restriction sur son pouvoir.  
- Donc z'acceptez ?  
Ivan faisait grise mine, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entrevue.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, Ivan, signala Garet.  
- C'est juste que, je commence à y croire. J'aimerais vraiment aider les gens de Kolima et Bilibin... Mais si cette malédiction peut transformer des gens en arbres... Vous pensez que nous avons une chance ?  
- Bien sûr, rétorqua Garet, et tu sais pourquoi ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Vlad ?  
- Je ne peux rien promettre, répondit le blond, mais de toute manière, nous allons vers l'est, alors rien ne coûte d'essayer.  
- Je suppose que si tu y vas, Vlad, je te suivrais, fut la réponse mi-souriante du blondinet.  
Vlad le remercia d'un regard et McCoy frappa dans ses mains.  
- Au moins nous sommes tous d'accord...  
Puis il laissa retomber les bras et soupira d'un ton las, inquiétant le garde.  
- Qu'y a-t-il monseigneur, vous semblez troublé. Ils ont pourtant l'air motivés...  
- Nous p'vons p'tet les croire lorsqu'ils s'appellent guerriers... mais c'sont juste des enfants ! J'sais que n'sommes désespérés, mais j'peux juste pas envoyer des p'tits gars com' eux à leur perte !  
Sur ces mots, il rangea la clé dans son large manteau et se rassit.  
- Mais alors, que va-t-il arriver à la forêt de Kolima ?" Demanda le garde.  
- Nous ne pouvons perdre confiance en nos autres champions.  
- Mais... et nous ?" Demanda timidement Ivan.  
- Nous n'pouvons pas vous envoyer là bas.  
- Et si je vous répète que nous irons à l'est de toute manière ?" répliqua Garet.  
- Vous pourrez y aller dès que les choses se s'ront calmées.  
- Cela signifie-t-il que vous ne nous laisserez pas y aller ?  
La question était calme, presque une constatation.  
- C'pour vot' bien, mes garçons. S'vous plait capitaine, ram'nez-les.

S'inclinant, l'homme rejoignit les adolescent et leur demanda de partir après une excuse, précisant qu'il les escorterait jusqu'à la sortie. Malgré la frustration des adolescents, ils ne pouvaient se sentir en colère. Lord McCoy était un homme bon qui souhaitait juste leur sécurité... sans se douter de ce qu'ils avaient traversé avant.  
Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle du trône, le garde posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vlad.  
- Vous vous appelez... Vlad ?"Fit-il pendant que Garet marchait devant en bougonnant, Ivan le suivant de près en essayant de l'apaiser." Je suis désolé pour vous que ça n'ait pas marché.  
Le mystique de Vénus le dévisagea avec surprise.  
- Je n'imaginais pas que quelque chose comme ça puisse arriver à Bilibin..."Dit le brun d'un air grave."Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous n'irez pas à Kolima ?  
- Le dire...Mais pas le promettre, "Répondit le valéan assez gêné." Nous devons absolument aller vers l'est.  
- Vous êtes coriace mine de rien, jeune homme," Sourit le Garde du palais.  
Soudain, il baissa tant la voix qu'elle était presque imperceptible :  
" Cette barricade... Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une clé...  
- Comment ?" Murmura en retour le mystique". Vous voulez dire qu'on va pouvoir passer quand même ? "  
Le Garde déglutit et paraissait lever les yeux au ciel.  
"Que dites-vous ?"Fit-il en fixant le plafond, comme apercevant une araignée. "Je n'ai rien dit...Bon, je dois y aller maintenant," Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan un moment, puis remarqua les yeux d'Ivan qui le scrutaient attentivement et rejoignit ses amis, pensif.  
- On va chercher Sofia et on y va, dit-il fermement.  
- Eeh ? Et la barricade ?  
- Pas besoin d'une clé pour passer, fut sa réponse énigmatique.  
Ivan et Garet s'observèrent avec surprise, puis hochèrent les épaules. Si leur ami le disait, ils voulaient bien le croire.

(3)

Sofia préféra ne pas leur poser de question quand à l'entrevue, l'expression de Vlad était indéchiffrable, celle de Garet incrédule, et celle d'Ivan préoccupée, néanmoins ils semblaient tous préparés à partir.  
- Et la barricade ?" Demanda-t-elle tout de même.  
Elle n'eut pas de réponse, juste Vlad qui dit lentement : "Elle ne devrait pas poser problème..."

Ils quittèrent Bilibin avant midi, espérant profiter des heures les plus chaudes de la journée. Apparemment, Sofia avait pris assez de vivres pour tenir deux bonnes semaines, au cas où ils ne pourraient rien faire à Kolima, choisissant avec soin des denrées non périssables. Il leur restait une bonne part d'argent, la prêtresse avait un large fond dans le temple et l'avait pris avec elle.

La première partie du voyage vers l'est en suivant le fil de l'un des confluents du fleuve de Calypso se déroula - jusqu'au repas du midi au moins - sans que des monstres ne les attaquent.

Toute la viande, tous les légumes, tous les fruits, qu'ils soient rouges, verts, jaune, tous les féculents, tous les végétaux... Toute la nourriture était aimée des djinns. Ce n'était pas sans dire qu'ils avaient pour la plupart un bon appétit.  
Le soleil avait quitté son zénith lorsqu'ils repartirent, les créatures se reposant tranquillement à l'intérieur de leurs maîtres.  
Ivan en tête, le groupe avançait silencieusement, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Après une demi heure de marche, le petit mystique de Jupiter plissa les yeux pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il voyait et se retourna brutalement, hurlant de toutes ses forces :  
- Monstres ! On a une armée de... rats sur deux pattes devant nous !  
- Tu penses à des vermines ?" Grogna Garet en retirant sa hache de son dos.  
- Ce serait bien que ce soit juste ça, répondit Vlad les dents serrées, mais j'en doute au vu de leur coté peureux...  
- Non, siffla Sofia entre ses dents, les vermines, je connais ça, et leur cri est très différent de ce que j'entends.  
- Je confirme, ajouta Ivan en rejoignant ses compagnons et achevant le cercle qu'ils faisaient dos à dos, ce ne sont pas du tout des vermines !

(4)

Les rats en question étaient de la taille d'un gros chat, sur deux pattes, et ils portaient une lame grossière et de larges lanières de cuir autours du corps. Semblant avoir développé une certaine forme d'intelligence leur indiquant que faire pour se protéger, ils semblaient bien prêts à s'attaquer aux voyageurs.  
Les lames sortirent de leurs fourreaux, et sans laisser le temps à l'amont de créatures, ils attaquèrent.  
Ivan écarta les bras d'un air terrible avant de lancer son éclair bleu pur qu'il avait nommé "Choc", semant la panique chez les créatures qui s'éparpillèrent en se séparant de celles qui avaient été vaincues par le puissant magicien, et attaquèrent en poussant des cris et des grondements.  
Sofia effectua un gracieux mouvement avant de projeter les eaux du fleuve contre ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Les rats passèrent pour la plupart cette attaque, mais firent face à une masse hérissée de piques qui acheva de les broyer ou persuader de s'enfuir.  
Garet faisait des moulinets avec sa hache, semblant compter les nombre de créatures qu'il battait, répandant des parcelles de poils ou quelques membres sur les côtés. Il complétait quelques rares fois ses attaques par des langues de feu envers les créatures qui passaient le tourbillon ravageur de sa hache.  
Vlad faisait simplement des tremblements de terre assez violents pour déséquilibrer les bêtes s'approchant de lui, mais regarda la situation de ses amis avant de se décider à attaquer.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler de ce sentiment, face à Salamandar.  
Les images inconnues qu'il avait alors vues lui revinrent en tête, et du même coup, la large épée de terre apparut de nulle part, se plantant avec violence dans le sol, le fissurant, brisant la pierre.  
Le courant d'air de l'attaque lui fonça en plein visage, lui faisant se rendre compte une nouvelle fois de la puissance de cette attaque.  
Effrayés, les quelques rats proches de lui détalèrent en couinant et en trébuchant.  
Vlad jeta un œil à l'épée. Elle n'avait touché directement aucun monstre, les victimes de son coup avaient été touchées par les gravats et autres projectiles dus à son attaques.  
Il poussa un soupir et se massa le crâne. Ces souvenirs, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Il se tourna vers Garet qui grommelait en faisant soigner son bras à Sofia. Apparemment, les cuirasses des rats résistaient plutôt bien au feu, il avait été surpris par l'un d'eux, ce qui lui avait valu un incroyable sermon de Forge, réveillée sur le coup.  
Chaque bestiole avait été anéantie ou s'était enfuie, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas. Ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à tuer ces pauvres bêtes, plutôt à leur montrer de ne pas se frotter à eux.

(5)

- Ce n'est pas possible, soupira Sofia, Forge, Garet ne pouvait pas prévoir que ces cuirasses résistaient aux flammes.  
- Ses flammes auraient dû être assez puissantes pour percer cette ridicule cuirasse ! Ce soir, on remet l'entraînement !  
- Ai-je entendu le mot "entraînement?»  
Silex bondit hors du corps de son maître et sautilla joyeusement.  
- Excellente idée ! Nous devrions entraîner nos maîtres, mais je doute qu'entraînement seul soit encore une bonne idée ! A leur niveau, ils auront plus vite fait en groupe !  
- Que veux-tu dire ?" L'interrogea Souffle qui émergea à son tour.  
- Eh bien, dit Peps en sortant également de Sofia, tu veux dire que nous devrions entraîner nos maîtres entre eux ? Par exemple, miss Sofia avec Monsieur Ivan !  
- C'est cela, répondit Silex tout joyeux, mais puisque Forge trouve que les flammes de Garet devraient vaincre ce qu'il leur résiste, je pense à le mettre avec Sofia ! Qu'en dites-vous tous les deux ?  
- Moi, ça me va, dit Sofia après une courte hésitation, mais ça veut dire qu'Ivan et Vlad seront ensemble ?  
- Excellente idée, coupa Forge, le gamin pourra peut-être enseigner la psynergie offensive à son ami.  
- Ce n'était pas la psynergie offensive, à laquelle je pensais, répondit Silex en souriant, car la terre et le vent ont des formes opposées. En revanche, un peu plus de sang-froid pourrait faire du bien à Ivan... et un peu plus d'énergie ferait de même sur Vlad.

Se concertant du regard avec interrogation, les deux blonds finirent par hausser les épaules.  
- Nous établirons le camp à dans deux heures, finit par dire Vlad, ça devrait nous laisser le temps de nous entraîner, et je doute que d'ici là le terrain change trop pour nous permettre de camper.

Il avait raison, et une fois l'heure arrivée, après avoir monté la tente et préparé du bois pour allumer le feu lorsqu'il ferait sombre, se séparèrent en groupes de deux.

Sofia et Garet effectuaient un clair duel de psynergie qui était de loin remporté par Sofia. Au bout d'une demi-heure et de dizaines d'éclats de rire suivant un Garet trempé, ils s'assirent en plaisantant. Le ciel commençait à montrer les apparences du coucher de soleil, s'illuminant d'un beau rouge.  
Rêveur, Garet murmura que c'était la couleur des cheveux de Lina.  
- Lina... n'est-ce pas la jeune fille qui a été prise en otage par Salamandar, Phoenixia, et Alex ?  
- Si, répondit Garet en durcissant ses traits, mais nous la sauverons.  
- Est-elle une simple amie ? Je veux dire, j'ignore tout de vous, j'aimerais en savoir plus... et elle semble très chère à toi et Vlad...

Garet s'allongea sur l'herbe, pensif, puis dit clairement :  
- Je crois que j'en suis amoureux... Je ne saurais le jurer, peut-être est-ce une pensée qui m'est venue car nous sommes toujours ensemble... Elle a toujours été explosive, pleine de vie. Une vraie petite flamme vive. J'aurais voulu la suivre partout pour la chaleur qu'elle procurait... Mais tu vas rire, mais elle me battait toujours en combat. J'étais plus musclé, plus lourd, et pourtant elle me mettait par terre en quelques secondes, un peu comme toi tu le fais maintenant.  
- Hihi, elle semble un sacré numéro !  
- Elle s'est calmée, plus récemment... En fait, il y a trois ans, une tempête a ravagé Val... elle y a perdu ses parents et son frère, enfin, on croyait, mais son frère s'avère avoir survécu : c'est Pavel, le brun qui était avec eux...  
- Oh... Je vois... Elle a tout de même dû être heureuse de le revoir ! Mais c'est triste pour elle.  
- Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher cette nuit... Vlad y a perdu son père, en réalité.

Sofia le regarda avec intérêt.  
- Ça a vraiment dû être terrible !  
- Ne parle pas comme si c'était moi qui avait subit ça, sourit-il, mais c'est vrai que tout le monde aimait Kyle. C'était un brave gars, toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il s'occupe de sa mère tout seul depuis, et il s'en sort ! Je le respecte profondément pour ça, je ne pourrais pas, moi ! Enfin, depuis ce temps, il est toujours mortellement calme, et lorsqu'il s'énerve, tu ne veux pas être à proximité...  
Il fronça les sourcils, préoccupé.  
- Mais il y a un truc que je ne m'explique pas... cette nuit là, nous sommes allés chercher de l'aide pour aider ceux qui... finalement ont perdu la vie...  
- Et ?" S'inquiéta Sofia en voyant son air inquiet. Garet hésita, puis se confia.  
- A vrai dire, c'est très flou, mais je me rappelle que nous avons vu deux étrangers sortir d'on ne sait où et nous coller une raclée... J'ai perdu connaissance dès le début du combat, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Vlad, je suppose qu'ils ont dû frapper plus fort qu'avec moi, mais alors que je me souviens en grande partie de ce qu'il s'est passé, lui semble l'avoir... totalement oublié...

- J'ai gagné !" Haleta Ivan en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. "Tu progresses vite, tu avais gagné trois mètres par rapport à la dernière fois !  
- Je suis plus endurant que toi, répondit Vlad en s'asseyant à coté de lui, il est normal que tu perdes en vitesse après de telles courses.  
- Héhé, rit le blondinet en s'épongeant le front, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est pour moi de voir quelqu'un me rattraper à la course !  
- Je crois que je comprends ce que Silex voulait dire par "plus d'énergie", fit Vlad pensif, il parlait sûrement de ton agilité. En combat rapproché, tu sautes souvent dans tous les sens afin de surprendre ton adversaire pour lui infliger de nombreux petits dommages, plutôt que frapper fort mais peu de fois. C'est une tactique...  
- Et au sujet du sang-froid, rit Ivan, c'est sûrement parce que tu es toujours calme, quoi qu'il arrive !  
- Détrompe-toi, répondit Vlad en secouant la tête, je semble calme, mais c'est parce que je ne montre pas facilement mes émotions... Ce n'est pas volontaire, j'aimerais bien être plus expressif des fois... Mais je ne suis pas si calme, j'essaye juste de réfléchir un minimum pour que ce je fasse soit efficace. Enfin, il y a des moments où je n'arrive même pas à formuler la pensée comme quoi je devrais réfléchir, je sors de mes gonds tout simplement. Dans ce genre de moments, Garet me confie que dans ces cas là, je ferais peur à un dragon, mais il exagère sans doute.

Ivan se mit à rire joyeusement, imaginant la créature légendaire trembler de peur devant un Vlad en colère. L'image lui semblait fortement saugrenue, à vrai dire.  
Vlad regarda le coucher de soleil en trouvant le rouge particulièrement beau...  
Les images énigmatiques lui traversèrent brusquement l'esprit et il se tendit, se concentrant pour éviter de relâcher sa psynergie par inadvertance. Cette magie était vraiment capricieuse... elle ne semblait agir qu'en fonction de ses sentiments, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.  
Ivan le regarda d'un œil interloqué. Il avait remarqué la tension qui agitait son ami.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- ... Ivan...  
- Oui ?  
- ... Tu t'y connais en mental, non ?  
- Oui, quand même, gloussa le blondinet, je lis dans les esprits depuis environ dix ans.  
- Comment tu interprètes le fait de voir dans sa tête des scènes que l'on ne se souvient pas avoir vécu ?  
Ivan l'observa d'un œil scrutateur mais neutre, comme cherchant à deviner ses pensées sans utiliser son pouvoir, puis lâcha un seul mot, fermement.  
- Amnésie.

Le soir fut calme, la nuit sans alerte, et ils se remirent en route au petit matin.  
Les discussions allaient bon train, Ivan taquinait Garet alors que Sofia riait, et Vlad appuyait parfois certains propos, sans réellement prêter attention à la conversation.  
"Amnésie ? Je serais amnésique ? Mais comment ? Quand cela serait-il arrivé ?  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un moment qui lui manquait dans son esprit, mais il était vrai que ces images étaient si étranges... Un homme et une femme... Ils les attaquaient et les battaient, lui et Garet...  
Levant la tête, il songea à demander à Garet. Si jamais ils avaient vraiment vécu cette scène, alors, peut-être que le roux saurait dire quelle elle était...  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à son meilleur ami s'il pouvait lui parler en privé, Ivan poussa une exclamation.  
- Là-bas !" S'écria-t-il.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Sofia.

Le blondinet désignait la rive plusieurs mètres plus loin, au bord du fleuve de Calypso.  
On pouvait distinguer des caisses de bois empilées, et d'autres matériaux formant une barrière.  
- C'est la barricade !

* * *

Bande-annonce Chapitre 2 :

Une caisse branlante placée verticalement était tout ce qui empêchait les gens de passer sur un intervalle de moins de cinquante centimètres. Néanmoins, il était possible de passer sans tomber à l'eau.  
Satisfaits, les garçons s'approchèrent, et Ivan passa en quelques secondes, déclarant que c'était un jeu d'enfant.  
Les autres rirent jaune : il était le plus petit et frêle de l'équipe... Normal que ça lui semble aisé...  
Vlad se fit presser en avant par Garet pour qu'il passe d'abord.

Voilààà ! A très bientôt, je l'espère ! Et _**oui**_, je ne suis pas douée pour les notes d'auteur en bas de page ! ^^


	17. P2 Chapitre 2

Fiou ! Ca en a mis du temps, mais nous sommes là à nouveau ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps, notamment parce qu'avec la rentrée (et pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, à peine vous êtes-vous habitués au rythme que vous vous tapez des exams... ouais...), publier n'était pas dans mes priorités. Oui, je dis bien "publier" xD. Je n'ai pas internet pendant la semaine (et je finis le jeudi, le jeudi soir et le vendredi font donc partie du week end ^^), donc j'écris au moins un peu, et je publie quand j'ai internet et le temps ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, voici la suite maintenant !

OST :

1 - Kodamatachi (princesse mononoké)

2 - real roku chouka (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

3 - Zetsubou (Katekyo Hitman reborn)

4 - Place your bets (Golden sun)

5 - Organisation XIII (Kingdom hearts)

**Disclaimer : Kono sutory wa boku no dewa arimasen !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

La barricade,  
ou,  
des arbres sans racine, c'est bizarre quand même...

(1)

L'amas de caisses était bien ordonné. Il bloquait parfaitement l'unique voie disponible pour rejoindre l'est. Le chemin ne faisait que quelques mètres de large, et chaque parcelle de ce coin était bouchée par un objet encombrant par dessus lequel passer serait au delà de dangereux. Une porte, au milieu de tout, semblait l'unique moyen de traverser, mais elle était fermée à clef et en fer lourd...  
Vlad tâtonna les différentes caisses et grimaça. Le garde avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de clé pour passer. Pourtant il ne voyait que la porte pour traverser.  
Sofia semblait prêt à brandir sa masse pour abattre les lourds objets de bois, calmée par Ivan qui lui rappela que cette barricade avait un but pratique avant tout et que l'endommager ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
- Et on ne peut pas passer par le fleuve ?" Demanda-t-elle.  
- Non seulement Garet et moi ne savons pas nager, mais en plus le courant est bien trop fort pour nous permettre de traverser ou pour que tu saches geler l'eau pour que nous contournions l'obstacle.  
Elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison et rangea sa hache avant de se tourner vers Vlad.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Le garde m'a dit qu'il était possible de passer sans clé, répondit le mystique de Vénus, la barricade doit avoir un défaut.  
- C'est pas faux, fit Garet en tapotant les caisses, mais peut-être aussi qu'il sous-entendait qu'il était possible de la détruire... Tu veux que je brûle tout ?  
- En temps normal, grinça Forge, j'aurais acquiescé. Mais là, c'est plus ou moins impossible. En revanche, toi et Vlad pouvez faire quelque chose si vous avez des muscles... ou une bonne psynergie de déplacement.  
- Déplacer les caisses, s'exclama Ivan, C'est une excellente idée, Forge !  
- Mais pour déplacer les caisses, intervint Vlad, il faudrait trouver un endroit où elles ne soutiennent pas d'autre objet.  
- Eh bien à vous de jouer, déclara la djinn d'un air fatigué, je ne vais pas tout faire à votre place, aussi...

Sur ces mots, elle se lia à son maître et disparut de leur champ de vision, remplacée peu de temps après par Fièvre qui sembla faire un sourire doux.  
- Ah, mes amis ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Figurez-vous que cela me rappelle lorsque...  
- On va chercher un endroit pour déplacer les caisses, déclara Ivan immédiatement.  
Cela ne stoppa pas la djinn qui poursuivit ses joyeuses élucubrations, formant une sorte de bruit de fond alors qu'ils observaient et poussaient légèrement les caisses.  
Ce fut Sofia qui trouva l'endroit idéal, juste au bord du fleuve de Calypso.

Une caisse branlante placée verticalement était tout ce qui empêchait les gens de passer sur un intervalle de moins de cinquante centimètres. Néanmoins, il était possible de passer sans tomber à l'eau.  
Satisfaits, les garçons s'approchèrent, et Ivan passa en quelques secondes, déclarant que c'était un jeu d'enfant.  
Les autres rirent jaune : il était le plus petit et frêle de l'équipe... Normal que ça lui semble aisé...  
Vlad se fit presser en avant par Garet pour qu'il passe d'abord.  
Poussant un soupir, il observa l'intervalle et y mit un pied, s'obligeant à marcher de coté pour passer sans encombre.  
Plaçant les mains sur la caisse pour avoir un appui, il glissa contre l'objet, sentant l'arrière de son pied appuyer dans le vide. C'était vraiment étroit... Il se retint de jeter un œil en arrière, de peur de se déséquilibrer.  
Malgré tout, il atteignit l'autre coté sans encombres et regarda le courant violent juste derrière eux. Il y avait là de quoi emporter un Homme, malgré tout... Peut-être même un arbre...

Sofia jeta sa masse au dessus de la barricade, celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol. Il lui serait plus pratique de ne pas avoir cet objet de poids pour passer.  
Au départ, elle voulut soulever légèrement sa jupe, pour éviter d'être gênée par ses bas, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle aurait besoin de se retenir à la caisse pour passer et se résigna à marcher sur ses jupons.  
La caisse trembla un peu lors de son passage mais rien de violent, et elle atteint l'autre coté.

Garet observa la chose...  
- Écartez-vous les gars, grogna-t-il, je fais comme Sofia !  
La hache s'envola sur quelques mètres et atterrit juste devant la masse lourde de la mystique.  
- Ça va, je n'ai blessé personne ?  
- Non, sinon on ne serait pas là pour te répondre, répondit Ivan sarcastiquement.  
- C'est rassurant, allez, je me lance !  
- Pas au sens propre j'espère...

Ça allait être difficile pour le roux. Il tenait bien sur ses jambes mais n'avait rien d'un équilibriste, de plus, son allure baraquée rendait l'espace vraiment infime pour lui.  
Il posa un pied, et saisit la caisse à pleines mains, s'accrochant à l'objet comme à une corde de survie, ce que c'était plus ou moins.  
Il avança.  
La caisse trembla.  
Un nouveau pied, il était maintenant complètement dos à la rivière.  
La caisse glissa soudainement.

Sans lâcher l'objet, Garet se sentit basculer vers la rivière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était revenu à sa position initiale, collé à la caisse, sur le petit rebord.  
Vlad avait réagi au quart de tour, et la large main gantée de sa psynergie appuyait de toutes ses forces contre la caisse pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Garet eut un rire nerveux et lança :  
- Je te revaudrais ça, vieux !  
- C'est ça, répondit son ami blond en serrant les dents, en attendant dépêche-toi de passer, c'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait.  
Garet lui obéit sans réfléchir, il se doutait bien que repousser un objet qui voulait définitivement basculer dans l'autre sens était particulièrement difficile, lui même avait lamentablement échoué la fois où il avait essayé.

- Ça, c'est de la maîtrise de psynergie de déplacement, rit-il en rejoignant ses amis, merci, j'ai bien cru tomber !  
- C'est ce que tu as failli faire, signala Ivan malgré tout, il faut remercier le sang-froid et les réflexes de Vlad, je pense !  
- Ça va aller les sarcasmes Ivan ? grommela le rouquin.  
- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Moqueur, le blondinet s'éloigna de quelques pas en riant face à la fausse fureur de Garet qui fit semblant d'aller récupérer son arme.  
Brutalement, il s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Il y a un problème Ivan ?" Demanda Sofia.  
- Vlad, toi qui est expert en la matière, répondit le maître du vent d'une voix tremblante, c'est normal... des arbres avec une souche, mais pas de racines ?  
- Pas vraiment, répondit le mystique de Vénus en se rapprochant.

La scène que lui désigna alors Ivan le fit écarquiller les yeux.  
Trois arbres de taille humaine.  
Le premier était droit, près d'une falaise au bord de la rivière. Le second était basculé sur le coté, et son absence de racines était mis en évidence. Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre du premier.  
Quand au troisième, il était plus petit que les deux autres et était... dans la rivière, retenu difficilement par deux rochers. Il n'allait pas tarder à se faire emporter par le courant !  
Ivan n'écouta que son instinct, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'approcha d'un arbre sur la terre ferme, le toucha, et ferma les yeux.

(2)

Un hurlement retentit dans sa tête :  
"A L'AIDE ! ! ELLE VA SE NOYER !"  
Sans chercher à comprendre comment un tel miracle était possible, il se tourna brutalement vers les autres.  
- Il faut tirer cet arbre hors de l'eau !" Cria-t-il d'une voix presque hystérique. Il va se faire emporter par le courant autrement !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces arbres ? Grommela le mystique de mars avant de s'approcher de la berge. Maintenant, ils peuvent se noyer ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soient de simples arbres, et tu t'en doutes aussi, Garet ! Lui reprocha son camarade aux yeux bleus qui le rejoignit près des rapides.  
- Mouais, c'est possible... Approuva Garet en faisant apparaître la grande et large main gantée. Tu penses qu'on va réussir l'attraper vieux ?  
- Un coup de main ?" Proposa Sofia nonchalamment en commençant à écarter l'eau pour rendre l'arbre plus stable.  
- C'est urgent !" Les disputa Ivan sérieusement.

Son ton était si pressant que les deux garçons se hâtèrent de refermer leurs deux mains pour saisir l'arbre. Ils étaient coordonnés grâce aux années d'entrainement en commun, et l'effort leur sembla moindre.  
La tension qui émanait d'Ivan ne se stoppa qu'une fois l'arbre en sécurité sur la terre ferme et il poussa un soupir.  
- Bon, tu nous expliques, maintenant, Ivan ?" Demanda Garet.  
- C'est...  
- Ce ne sont pas des arbres, le coupa Vlad, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Oui... Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de dons de lecture de pensées, Vlad ?  
- Non, mais j'ai une autre manière de le savoir... Je ne ressentais pas cet arbre, ni les deux autres.  
Les trois le regardèrent d'un œil interloqué et il s'expliqua.  
- J'ai toujours été capable de distinguer un arbre d'un humain, ou d'un chien, par la seule énergie qu'ils émettent, je ne suis pas le seul, tous les mystiques de Vénus le peuvent. Et ces arbres n'avaient... rien de l'énergie qu'émettent généralement les arbres.  
- Ça explique des choses, bougonna Garet pensif.

Ivan ne chercha pas à comprendre ce dernier, se doutant qu'il finirait par savoir.  
- J'ai pu lire dans leurs pensées, avoua ivan, habituellement je ne peux le faire que sur les humains et les animaux...  
- Ta conclusion, Vlad ?" Demanda sagement Sofia. "Connais-tu cette énergie ?  
- Oui.  
- Et donc ?" S'impatienta Garet.  
- Simplement, on dirait que leur malédiction n'était finalement pas un bobard raconté pour empêcher les voyageurs de sortir de Bilibin et se remplir les poches.

Alors que Garet s'étonnait qu'il n'ait rien dit au sujet de celui de Bilibin et que Vlad lui répondait qu'il avait bien remarqué une anomalie mais n'avait pas fait d'examen détaillé, Ivan lit l'esprit de l'arbre qu'ils avaient sauvé.  
"Merci beaucoup ! Non, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !"  
Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur eux, elle, car il devinait que c'était une fille, sa voix mentale était fort aigüe.  
Les deux autres arbres également les remerciaient, rassurés quand à la santé de leur camarade.

(3)

Sofia regarda le petit blond faire avec étonnement. Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir ainsi user de ses dons, et il lui expliqua qu'un de ses dons était de lire les esprits.  
- Est-ce également de la psynergie ?  
- Oui, rit Ivan, j'ai développé ce don à force de fréquenter les marchands !  
- Tu es le descendant d'un clan également ?  
Le blondinet la regarda avec surprise.  
- Je ne pense pas. Je suis un orphelin, j'ai été recueilli par lord Hammet lorsque j'étais tout petit. Depuis ce temps, je suis son serviteur et apprenti. Je ne suis pas le descendant d'un clan ancestral, un mystique comme toi ou les deux autres.  
- Si tu le dis, murmura Sofia peu convaincue, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un clan qui regroupe deux sortes de psynergie différentes - même si avant j'appelais ça "guérison" - existant. Je connaissais les clans ancestraux, Mars, dans le grand Nord, Jupiter, à l'ouest, Vénus, à l'est, et Mercure au nord. Mais Val se trouve plus au centre... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être ce clan...  
- 'Pas un clan, c'est un village !" Répliqua Garet en arrivant. "Et même si on ne le savait pas avant le vol des Étoiles, son but était de protéger ces dernières.  
- Oh...

Vlad posa la main sur l'épaule de Garet pour montrer à Sofia que ce n'était pas grave et se tourna vers Ivan.  
- Alors, tout va bien ?  
- Ils nous remercient vivement, apparemment ils tiennent vraiment à cette jeune fille.  
- Je vois, sourit le blond, et tu as appris le nom de cette jeune fille ?  
- Jill... "répondit le blondinet après un rougissement gêné.  
Garet se mit à le taquiner au sujet de ses manies à toujours rechercher en premier le nom des gens à qui il lit l'esprit, et le mystique de Vénus les regardait en se moquant gentiment d'eux quand une question de Sofia l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
- Mais, comment ont-ils pu se retrouver ainsi ? S'ils ne peuvent bouger, ils auraient dû rester immobiles, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils se soient retrouvés ici avant d'être transformés, "Jill" aurait été emportée bien avant !  
- ... Ivan, tu sais comment ?  
Le blondinet s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa mémoire.  
- Il me semble... "Commença-t-il." ...Qu'ils ont été poussés... Mais par qui ? Ils voulaient... traverser la rivière...  
Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, Ivan bloqua sa respiration, il était blanc comme un linge.  
- Ce sont eux, souffla-t-il, Salamandar et son groupe, ce sont eux qui sont passés par là, j'ai vu la femme blonde qui les accompagne dans les souvenirs de Jill !

Garet reprit aussitôt son sérieux, et Sofia perdit immédiatement son sourire. Une colère sourde et une profonde tristesse lui firent visualiser l'image d'Alex... Oui, elle comptait bien remettre à ce jeune homme qui s'était tant joué d'elle ce qu'il en coûtait de mettre son maître en colère...  
Ivan lui jeta un oeil inquiet. Il connaissait la rancœur que la jeune fille éprouvait envers le mystique, et savait également que c'était plus dû à la tristesse d'avoir été trahie qu'à la colère de la duperie.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, grogna Garet en replaçant sa hache sur son dos.  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Ivan en réajustant le fourreau de sa rapière à sa ceinture, s'ils traversent les rivières, ils iront plus vite que nous.  
Sofia ne dit rien mais elle serrait très fort sa masse alors qu'elle l'accrochait à la lanière dans son dos.  
- Ok, mais avant ça...  
Vlad redressa l'arbre allongé rapidement et lui fit un signe de main avant de se rejoindre le chemin. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il haussa les épaules.  
- A votre avis, comment ils se nourrissent sous forme d'arbres ? Je ne pense pas que leurs racines ne servent à rien du tout.  
Il fit volte-face et commença à avancer, suivi par ses compagnons qui ignoraient comment réagir... C'était logique et si étrange à la fois...

(4)

- Plus chaudes ! Fais les plus chaudes ! Ton feu est "tiède", pauvre ignorant ! Tch !  
- Bien madame !  
Sofia se mit à rire. Il n'y avait rien ni personne qui sache résister à Forge. Le mélange mignon et autoritaire était extraordinaire.  
- Mais n'était-on pas sensés se dépêcher ?  
- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe miss Sofia ?" Fit Peps. "Eh bien, Forge n'est pas sat...  
- Ce qu'il se passe, gamine, c'est que si on leur rentre dedans avec ce niveau, vous mordrez la poussière en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Alors au boulot, Tch !  
Sofia referma la bouche et se leva. Elle remua la main et projeta une vague en direction de Garet.  
Le pauvre finit trempé... Mis à part au niveau des mains où il était sec.  
Forge observa d'un œil appréciateur et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avec ses pattes.  
- Pas mal, l'ennui c'est que tu as concentré juste ta psynergie dans les mains pour parer ça? Tu dois pouvoir le faire dans tout ton corps, puis à l'extérieur.  
- Oh ? Tu connais le travail par étapes ?" Ironisa-t-il.  
- J'aimerais mieux ne pas connaître et tout faire d'un coup, c'est si long autrement...  
Elle semblait si contrariée que les deux adolescents s'entre-observèrent avec incrédulité.  
- Allez, on reprend !  
- Mais ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on s'entraîne et il commence à faire nuit !  
- Vous voulez une pause, Tch ?  
- Oui ! !  
- Appelez moi "maîtresse", prosternez-vous, suppliez-moi, et attendez ma décision, qui ne sera peut-être pas indolore, alors.  
Nouveaux regards croisés, Peps pouffa et réintégra le corps de Sofia. Bon, finalement ils allaient s'y remettre...

- A droite Ivan !  
- Oh, bien vu Vlad !  
Ivan se raccrocha à la branche de droite qu'il avait faillit manquer, et se hissa difficilement dessus. Vlad le rejoignit en quelques secondes et se massa les biceps en grimaçant.  
- Après le sprint, la course dans les arbres en se suspendant aux branches, soupira-t-il, c'est quoi cet entraînement, Silex ?  
- Jeune maître, cet entraînement à trois buts. Augmenter votre vitesse d'action, améliorer les réflexes de messire Ivan, et rendre meilleure votre coopération pour pallier aux défauts de l'autre.  
- J'étais sceptique quand au taux de réussite, marmonna Souffle, mais ça marche mieux que je le craignais.  
- Tu es toujours un symbole d'optimisme, Souffle, soupira Ivan, je suppose que c'est également sensé augmenter ma force physique, car même avec ma vitesse, je peine à rester devant Vlad en raison de douleurs musculaires.  
- Certes, sourit Silex, Peps vous arrangera tout ça lorsque vous rentrerez.  
- En attendant, débrouillez vous pour descendre, fit Souffle en sautant au sol suivit de Silex.  
Les deux garçons regardèrent les djinn disparaître avec ébahissement. Ils les laissaient comme ça ?  
Ivan jeta un œil en bas et se sentit blêmir. Pris dans l'excitation de la course et de l'exercice, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les djinn les avaient faits grimper. Il se cramponna à la branche sur laquelle ils étaient. Les hauteurs le terrifiaient depuis l'épisode du phare.  
- Ivan, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Vlad était assis d'un air détendu sur la branche.  
- Cette branche est solide, elle tiendra sous notre poids sans problème, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
- Ah... haha, je sais...  
Les yeux bleus de Vlad le scrutèrent d'un air peu satisfait.  
- Tu n'aurais pas peur du vide par hasard ?  
L'air abasourdit d'Ivan l'accueillit. Il devinait la question du blondinet : "Tu est SÛR de ne pas lire les pensées ?"  
- Je me souviens qu'au phare de Mercure, tu avais fait un blocage lorsque tu m'as aidé à remonter - merci à ce sujet d'ailleurs - et le seul point commun entre ces deux situations, c'est une forte hauteur.  
Ivan baissa la tête.  
- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu aurais pu nous le dire.  
- Je me voyais mal arriver en haut du prochain phare et dire "eyh... les gars, vous allez rire... J'ai le vertige...". Donc j'ai préféré ne rien dire.  
Vlad eut un rire franc mais bref et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
- Alors on va descendre rapidement.  
- Mais comment ?  
- Rappelle-moi mon élément.  
Sur ces mots, Vlad ferma les yeux et se laissa englober pas sa psynergie qui pénétra le bois, et la large branche commença à pousser, descendant petit à petit, jusqu'à laisser les deux adolescents à moins de dix centimètres du sol. Vlad rouvrit les yeux et stoppa l'effusion magique, puis descendit de la branche, suivit du blondinet qui l'observait avec un profond respect.  
- On devrait rentrer, fut tout ce que dit le mystique de Vénus.

(5)

Silex et Souffle ne furent pas surpris de voir leurs maîtres respectifs arriver à peine deux minutes après les avoir quittés, ce ne fut pas le cas de Garet qui venait d'être mis au courant de l'état dans lequel les deux djinn les avaient laissés.  
- Comment êtes-vous descendus si vite ? Vous n'avez quand même pas sauté ! Quoique, Vlad aurait pu soigner les blessures encourues.  
- Garet, répondit son meilleur ami d'un ton badin, à cette hauteur, sauter c'était la mort. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour finir couvert de brûlures. Forge t'a encore attaqué parce que tu n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Non... J'ai juste mal dosé ma psynergie dans mon corps...  
- En résumé, il a pris feu, fit Sofia en passant sa psynergie guérisseuse pour la énième fois sur le corps du mystique, heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de lui projeter une vague d'eau dessus, il m'a fait une sacré peur !  
- J'imagine...  
Garet jeta un œil au ciel et fronça les sourcils.  
- J'ai jamais été doué en astronomie, mais je dois dire que les étoiles me semblent bizarres...  
- Le ciel est étrange, admit Ivan, j'ai remarqué ça depuis Bilibin, même si c'est moins prononcé là bas. On dirait qu'une étrange énergie empêche la lumière des étoiles de nous atteindre...  
- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Demanda Sofia.  
- Simple, répondit leur leader en plaçant un peu de nourriture séchée dans sa bouche, on se rapproche de Kolima.  
Garet l'observa à la dérobée, puis finit par dire :  
- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu restes si calme dans ce genre de situation.  
- Dans les situations désespérées, fit le jeune homme, paniquer ne sert à rien. De plus, si un problème a une solution, inutile de s'inquiéter, et s'il n'en a pas, s'inquiéter n'y changera rien...  
Il toussa légèrement à cause d'un rire gêné.  
- Je dis ça, mais, honnêtement, je suis mort de trouille... C'est juste que...  
- Tu n'es pas doué pour exprimer tes sentiments, répondit Garet avec un sourire compréhensif, on sait.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fit volte-face et rejoignit un groupe de voyageurs qui campait à moins d'un kilomètre de là.  
- Alex ?" Grogna la femme qui montait la garde." Quoi ?  
- Ils ne sont pas très loin, mais ils vont à Kolima. C'est le moment de les dépasser.  
Phoenixia hocha la tête. S'ils étaient assez rapides pour les rattraper malgré le temps gagné à traverser les rivières, alors il devenait franchement risqué de les laisser agir comme bon leur semblait... Il faudrait les arrêter, et le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Bande annonce du chapitre 3 :**

_Chapitre 3  
Vous pourrez à assister à :  
Des interrogations brillantes : "comment est-ce possible ? Comment ça se fait ! Vous le savez ?"  
Des remarques brillantes : "Quelque chose tombe du ciel !"  
Des constatations brillantes : " Tu es fou ?"  
Des exclamations brillantes : " HROUM ! "  
Des réponses brillantes : "Bien sûr que non !"  
Des sensations brillantes :" Ca sent... moi !"  
Des marques de politesse brillantes : "Monsieur ?"_

"Vous avez déjà essayé ?"  
"Seize fois précisément"  
"A méditer, à méditer !"  
"Tout de suite jeune maître !"  
" Pour quelle autre raison pensais-tu qu'on cherchait des villageois ?"  
"Une analyse brillante ?"

Voilà ! A bientôt j'espère, même si je ne promets rien ! Nous avons bien moins de temps pour écrire avec moi qui suis à l'univ... Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas ! Je me suis interdit de passer une semaine sans toucher au moins un peu à un chapitre de l'histoire, même s'il me faut écrire en historie de la Chine (qui bat des records d'enquiquinement) pour cela !


	18. P2 Chapitre 3

Et nous revoilà pour le chapitre 3 de cette seconde partie ! L'arrivée de Sylvebarbe Tret dans son immensité ! Un chapitre que j'espère que nous avons bien écrit ! Comme d'habitude, dans ma grande naïveté et auto-satisfaction, j'ai l'espoir que ça vous plaise !

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, les acteurs non plus, à mon grand regret, mais peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, vu comme je suis folle de angst ! Mais j'aimerais bien que Kurt et Rory soient à moi...**

**Reen : Tu te plantes de fandom, Soann...**

Ost :

(1)Zelda ocarina of time - Requiem of spirit remix  
(2)Kingdom hearts - Kairi 3 (extended)  
(3)Kingdom hearts - Hand in Hand  
(4)Fairy Tail ; Fiore Oukoku

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

La malédiction de Tret,  
ou,  
J'aime ma psynergie très fort.

(1)  
Kolima fut en vue quelques heures après le midi du jour suivant. Il leur fallut être juste devant pour la remarquer, le village ne se contentait pas d'être petit, les villageois, faisant honneur à leur métier de bûcherons, avaient taillé leurs maisons dans les arbres.  
C'était un village assez invisible, sous le couvert des arbres, une herbe lumineuse et une lumière tamisée par les branchages. La vie ici devait être agréable, pourtant on ne voyait aucun villageois...  
Le feuillage était vert pâle, en parfaite santé, il respirait l'été et la température était plus chaude qu'ailleurs, mais agréablement tempérée... Là était l'étrange : le printemps allait seulement bientôt commencer, comment cette forêt pouvait-elle être ainsi ?  
Il n'y avait que très peu de conifères, presque aucune feuille au sol, et aucun bourgeon, le paysage faisait plutôt penser à une fin d'été qu'à une fin d'hiver... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal, Garet retira son gilet de laine qu'il était bien heureux d'avoir à peine quelques minutes auparavant.  
A leur gauche, une pancarte "l'entrée de l'auberge se trouve juste à coté, recherchez la poignée de la porte sur l'écorce" était l'unique preuve comme quoi ils avaient pénétré le village.  
La luminosité douce donnait une impression agréable et un grand confort, incitant légèrement au sommeil et énormément au repos... Mais ce n'était définitivement pas normal.  
Les quatre adolescents se regardaient, interloqués, ne sachant comment réagir. Le village semblait vide !

- C'est si silencieux... "Finit par dire Garet en brisant le silence  
- Plus que silencieux, murmura Vlad comme de peur de troubler le coté irréel de l'endroit.  
Ivan s'avança vers un arbuste non loin, il était placé près d'un autre arbre... un peu trop près d'ailleurs... Ils le virent poser la main sur l'écorce, fermer les yeux, puis après quelques secondes, reculer.  
- Alors Ivan ?  
Le blondinet acquiesça.  
- Oui, c'est une personne... Presque tous les petits arbres présents sont des gens...  
- Tout le village de Kolima s'est transformé en arbres, constata Garet en essayant d'avaler ce fait, comment est-ce possible ? Comment ça se fait ! Vous le savez ?  
- De mon vivant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une magie capable de transformer des gens en arbres, répondit Sofia.  
- On nous a parlé de la malédiction d'un arbre sacré, ajouta Vlad, mais normalement... même un arbre sacré ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir d'accomplir une telle prouesse...  
- Je vois... C'est un vrai mystère...

Vlad allait répondre quand il remarqua l'air soucieux d'Ivan. Garet suivit son regard et se gratta le crâne d'un air las.  
- Quoi cette fois, Ivan ? Une analyse brillante ?  
- Je me demandais juste... qu'est-ce que c'est, ces choses scintillantes sur le sol ?

Vlad baissa les yeux et constata qu'il y avait une sorte de poudre brillante sur le sol. Ce qu'il pensait être de la lumière qui se reflétait sur l'herbe était en réalité un amas de particules lumineuses. Comment cela avait-il pu leur échapper jusque là ? La réponse était évidente : au milieu de la féérie du lieu, la brillance de l'herbe leur avait semblé ordinaire...  
Il leva la tête et en constata sur les branches des arbres, sur les "toits" des maisons... Quoi que ce soit, c'était tombé du ciel...  
Et sur ce sujet, personne n'avait la moindre hypothèse à formuler... Alors que Sofia allait hausser les épaules, un cri sortit de sa gorge, au même moment, les garçons se sentirent immobilisés brutalement. Une sorte de pression les enfermait violemment, ils ne pouvaient plus remuer un pouce, même parler était difficile, Garet s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il demanda en hurlant ce qu'il se passait.  
Ivan ferma un œil et poussa un gémissement de douleur.  
- On essaye de pénétrer mon esprit ! Quelqu'un att...  
Il fut interrompu par Vlad et Sofia qui chutèrent brusquement, plaqués au sol par cette force invisible. Les deux derniers n'en réchappèrent pas non plus.  
Levant difficilement ses yeux bleus au ciel, Vlad distingua la poussière brillante qui commençait à chuter non loin de là, se rapprochant lentement. Malgré l'aspect magnifique de la chose, il parvint à se ressaisir et à essayer de se relever, sans pour autant pouvoir bouger le moindre orteil.  
- Quelque chose tombe du ciel !" Garet l'avait vu aussi.  
- Ça brille, murmura Ivan avant de grogner pour se remettre les idées en place.  
- C'est... ce qui les a transformés ?" S'interrogea le mystique de Vénus à voix haute.  
Il y eut un profond silence, Sofia fut la première à réagir en voyant les particules se rapprocher.  
- Il faut partir d'ici !  
- Si tu arrives à bouger, ne te gêne pas !" Lui déclara Garet d'une vois paniquée.  
- Je n'y arrive pas !" Gémit Ivan."Je n'arrive pas à bouger !  
Vlad referma avec difficultés les mains, crispées, il ne pouvait pas... L'impuissance... Quelle désagréable sensation... Il la connaissait déjà, trop, même... Alors c'était tout ? Ils allaient être transformés en arbres, ici même ? Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour arrêter Salamandar et son groupe ?

La même pensée dut les traverser tous au même moment, car un soudain dôme d'énergie les engloba.  
Ivan regarda avec abasourdissement le dôme qui mélangeait l'argent et le fuchsia au dessus de lui, alors que Sofia sursautait presque imperceptiblement à la vue du bleu marine qui la surplombait.  
Garet ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'énergie rouge par dessus son corps, quand Vlad, lui, était presque hypnotisé par la couleur dorée du sien... Qu'était-ce ? Encore une fois, une chose inexpliquée ! Tout ce qu'il remarqua, c'est que les poussières lumineuses ricochaient sur les dômes d'énergie, repoussant les particules magiques.  
Il se passa une minute ainsi, à peu de chose près... Pas une seul poussière ne les effleura.  
- Vlad... "demanda presque timidement Garet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Cette barrière ou je ne sais quoi nous a sauvés ?  
- Sans le moindre doute, répondit le blond en clignant des yeux comme envahi par une vague de sommeil.  
Il remua la tête pour se réveiller. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour dormir...  
- Je suis d'accord avec Vlad, murmura Ivan.  
- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai, approuva Sofia, mais, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- J'ai bien une idée, firent Ivan et Vlad en même temps.  
Ils s'interrompirent et tournèrent la tête vers l'autre, et Vlad lui fit signe de continuer alors que Sofia leur demandait d'éclairer leur lanterne.  
- C'était notre psynergie.

Cette affirmation fit bondir Garet, au sens littéral du terme puisqu'il se releva d'un bond en entendant cela.  
- Tu es fou ?" S'exclama-t-il totalement incrédule. "Je n'ai pas utilisé ma psynergie !  
Ce fut uniquement là que chacun réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les blonds s'étaient retournés l'un vers l'autre sans difficulté... Garet s'était relevé si vite...  
- Hey, commença à jubiler le roux, je peux me lever... Je peux bouger !  
Dans un état second, sur le coup, aucun ne réagit.  
- Ivan, c'est ok, allez, debout ! Vlad, Sofia, idem ! Allez, tout le monde se lève !  
- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Forge, plaisanta Ivan en se relevant.  
- C'est tout elle cette façon de parler, renchérit Sofia en époussetant sa robe.  
- En peut-être un peu moins brusque, concéda Vlad en réajustant son fourreau qui avait basculé lors de sa chute.  
- Gna gna, riposta Garet, me comparez pas à elle, voulez-vous !

Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes, puis Sofia se tourna vers Ivan d'un air interrogateur et celui-ci comprit immédiatement.  
- Ces dômes, commença-t-il, nous pensions que nous ne pouvions utiliser notre psynergie qu'en nous concentrant, non ?  
- Oui, approuva Sofia.  
- Pendant l'entrainement, je me concentrais si fort que j'en croyais que ma tête allait exploser, déclara Garet en croisant les bras.  
- C'est peut-être plus simple pour toi comme ça, mais quand j'use ma psynergie...  
Il s'interrompit. Comment dire que c'était tout à fait naturel, qu'il n'avait presque plus besoin d'y penser... Qu'il avait une sensation dans ces cas là, et que c'était la même qu'il avait ressentie...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, finit-il par dire, je suis sûr que c'était de la psynergie que nous utilisions. Ce qui veut dire que la psynergie peut se manifester d'elle même en cas de besoin !  
- Par exemple quand nous sommes en danger ?" Insista Garet.  
"Thélos rêverait d'être là, ne put s'empêcher de songer Vlad."  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi, intervint-il, et cela ne vous rappelle rien ?  
- ... Je ne vois pas, avoua Sofia.  
- Si, je vois !" S'exclama Garet en frappant dons sa paume. "C'est comme lorsqu'Ivan a utilisé sa rapière elfique, contre Salamandar ! C'était un "coup spécial", c'est ça ?  
- Appelle-les "hurlements", soupira Vlad, ça sera plus concret.  
- Oui, d'accord, bref, tu avais vraiment besoin de ça ! On ne contrôle pas lorsque sa lame décide de pousser son "hurlement", mais ça apparait quand on en a besoin !  
- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ce que tu dis, Garet, c'est certainement ça...  
- Waouw ! Ce serait génial si on pouvait l'utiliser quand on le désire, pas vrai Vlad ?  
- Je ne peux pas dire l'inverse.  
- Allez, allons utiliser ce pouvoir ! ! !  
- Et comment ?" répliqua Vlad cyniquement. "En demandant à la poudre brillante de tomber à nouveau ?  
- Garet... Fais attention aux vœux que tu fais, murmura Ivan en désignant un point derrière eux.  
(2)  
La chose lumineuse pleuvait à nouveau sur eux. Sans qu'ils aient le temps de réfléchir, le dôme apparut autour d'eux. Familier, maintenant qu'Ivan l'avait fait remarquer, ils pouvaient deviner leur psynergie au travers.  
La poudre éclatait sur la paroi, formant une multitude de minuscules particules brillantes.  
Au milieu malgré tout, une voix grave sembla rugir au loin, tempêtant de rage.

" HROUM ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI NE DEVIENNENT-ILS PAS DES ARBRES ? ?"  
Une voix plus douce retentit à l'arrière, féminine, calme, triste.  
" Qui sont-ils ? Qui sont ces enfants qui sont immunises contre les pouvoirs de Tret ? Sont-ils venus ... avec leurs pouvoirs..."

La voix était presque... silencieuse... Contrairement à l'autre qui hurlait de rage dans leur tête, sans que ça soit assourdissant. Les deux voix parlaient, ignorant apparemment le fait qu'ils étaient entendus.  
"Cela ne suffira pas à sauver les gens de Kolima...  
" ILS ONT MERITE LEUR DESTIN... KOLIMA A BRANDI SES HACHES CONTRE MOI, IL EST NORMAL QUE JE BRANDISSE LES MIENNES !"

La voix silencieuse se fit plus insistante, cette fois, elle parlait pour être entendue d'eux, elle avait compris qu'ils les entendaient.  
" Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, les enfants, mais nous mourons..."  
Chacun leva la tête brusquement. Que s'était-il passé ?  
" La forêt de Kolima périra avec nous."  
"NOUS NE MOURRONS PAS SEULS, TRENT, ILS PARTIRONT AVEC NOUS ! !"  
Vlad se sentit reculer d'un pas. C'était la colère d'un arbre, un arbre terriblement puissant. Personne ne pouvait y rester insensible... Du moins, quand on ressentait les arbres...

La voix silencieuse soupira et murmura :  
" Autrefois, Tret était un grand roi des forêts. Mais il se meurt, et son cœur s'est retrouvé tordu en deux. Sa colère a transformé Les êtres humains de Kolima et de ses alentours en arbres. Le doux Tret ne parle plus..."  
"HROUM ! LA DOUCEUR ET LA GENTILLESSE INVITENT A VOTRE DESTRUCTION ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE GENTILLESSE !"  
"N'essayez pas de sauver ces gens, murmura Trent, vous ne pouvez rien pour eux... Seul le doux Tret aurait le pouvoir de les sauver, même vos pouvoirs n'y peuvent rien..."  
"TU ES STUPIDE TRENT, ON NE PEUT CROIRE EN DES HUMAINS ! ILS NE MERITENT PAS DE VIVRE ! JE MOURRAI, ET LE RESTE DE LA FORÊT AVEC MOI !"

La poudre avait cessé de tomber, et leurs dômes de psynergie se dissipèrent lentement. Sofia sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais fut retenue par Garet. Ivan lui même tituba légèrement. Vlad manqua de tomber à genoux. Il frissonna une telle colère, une telle tristesse... C'était si fort... Il ressentait encore la présence de l'arbre sacré, et son regard se dirigea immédiatement au nord ouest. Il devinait le coeur de la forêt...  
- Vlad..." Murmura Ivan. "On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?  
Il n'eut pas de réponse, le blond plissait les yeux, le visage fermé.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose, désespéra Garet.  
- Mais... alors les gens de Kolima vont rester des arbres jusqu'à leur mort ?  
- Bien sûr que non !  
Sofia et Vlad avaient répondu d'une même voix.  
- Ça me rassure, soupira Ivan de soulagement.  
- Mais que peut-on faire ?" Insista Garet. "Je ne veux pas vous décourager et je ne veux pas abandonner non plus, mais... comment voulez-vous changer la personnalité d'un... arbre !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ivan, spécialiste des idées qui secoua la tête négativement.  
- Nous trouverons quelque chose, fit-il positivement, alors...  
Vlad fit volte-face et commença à s'enfoncer dans le village sans attendre la suite.  
- Chef ?  
- Fouillez un peu le village, voyez si il n'y a vraiment personne qui y a échappé, dit-il calmement, on a un groupe à rattraper, donc on ne peut pas perdre de temps.  
Il se tourna vers eux.  
- On doit se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de régler ce problème, et ce n'est sûrement pas en restant à discuter d'éventuelles hypothèses qu'on le trouvera. Dès que nous aurons fini de voir s'il n'y a rien pour nous donner un indice ici, nous irons directement au cœur du problème.  
- Tu veux dire... "Commença Garet.  
- Parfaitement, nous irons voir Tret.

(3)  
Cette décision prise, le groupe se mit à fureter un peu partout dans le village.  
Les habitations étaient construites avec adresse dans les troncs et gardaient toute leur splendeur, même avec la malédiction qui hantait les villageois.  
Tous les villageois.  
Vlad et ses amis purent le remarquer en allant partout où il était possible d'aller. Même dans les magasins, même à l'auberge, des arbres se trouvaient à la place des habituels vendeurs et tenanciers.  
Personne n'en avait donc réchappé ? La question fut presque affirmée lorsqu'ils finirent de faire le tour du village.

Mais pourtant, quelqu'un se trouvait ici, encore mobile, sur ses pattes, à observer le groupe de voyageurs qui n'étaient pas arrivés au bon moment.  
Il avait cru entendre le mot "psynergie" lorsque ces gens avaient parlé en entrant dans Kolima.

Silex se réveillait péniblement, ayant senti la nervosité de son jeune maître. Il sortit de son corps et observa les alentours. Les arbres autours d'eux dégageaient une étrange aura, et aux étranges émotions qu'il ressentait en son maître, il devinait ce qu'il avait pu se passer.  
Sofia regarda la petite créature et sourit.  
- Tu as bien dormi, petit djinn ?  
- Très bien miss Sofia ! Une étrange odeur m'a fait me réveiller... Comment dire ? Ca sent... moi !  
Le sourire qu'il eut en disant ça était étrange, Sofia haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre, mais Vlad s'immobilisa.

"- Ça sent le djinn !  
- Et un djinn de quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on a tous la même odeur."

- Par où ?  
- Jeune maître ?  
- D'où vient "ton" odeur ?  
Silex sembla indécis, puis sourit et bondit de joie.  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Un djinn, il y a un autre djinn ! Tout près ! Jeune maître, vous l'avez deviné avant moi, attendez que je vous trouve une f...  
- Silex, lui dit Vlad d'un air légèrement embarrassé, il serait plus urgent de retrouver ce djinn, non ? S'il est coincé depuis que vous êtes hors du temple de Sol, il est ici depuis presque un mois.  
Silex referma sa "bouche" et sautilla sur son épaule.  
- Vous avez raison, jeune maître, l'odeur vient de par là !

Et il sauta sur le sol et se mit à courir vers une direction.  
Sofia regarda Vlad d'un air interrogateur.  
- Comment as-tu compris qu'il y avait un djinn ?  
- Lorsque nous sommes tombés sur Souffle, Silex nous avait dit que ça sentait le djinn. Ensuite il a ajouté qu'ils avaient tous la même odeur.  
- Eeeh ? C'est pour ça que ça t'est venu l'esprit lorsqu'il a dit que ça sentait comme lui ?  
- Hum hum, si jamais il y a une chose que j'ai retenu avec Silex, outre le fait qu'il aime offrir des fleurs aux gens, c'est que presque tout ce qu'il dit peut avoir une grande importance... et ça tient aussi pour Souffle et Forge.  
- Vraiment ? Peps aussi dit parfois des choses étranges qui ont un sens par la suite. Si j'ai pu faire évoluer mes pouvoirs à ce niveau, c'est notamment parce qu'il m'a expliqué comment faire durant les deux semaines qui ont précédé votre arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais tenu le choc de toutes ces consultations, sinon.  
- Ah ces djinn, sourit Vlad, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans eux ?  
- Moins de bêtises qu'actuellement, répondit la jeune fille en gloussant.

- Par ici jeune maître !  
Silex était face à un tronc. Une porte battante, encore ouverte, permettait d'y entrer.  
- On dirait un entrepôt ! Il y a une trappe qui mène à une sorte de cave, c'est de là que vient l'odeur !

La description était tout à fait réaliste. La trappe était neuve, comme si on l'avait changée récemment. Néanmoins, la cave était vide, et le chemin était mal entretenu. Vlad descendit prudemment, suivi de la guérisseuse qui se retint de pester en voyant la saleté qui recouvrait les bas de sa robe. Elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle même d'avoir pensé à tout sauf au fait que sa robe longue allait s'abîmer lors d'un voyage... ah, les pantalons des garçons étaient tellement plus pratiques...

Il faisait noir, et seul Silex voyait à peu près devant lui. La faible lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur disparaissait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Après quelques minutes à avancer à tâtons, la voix aigüe de Silex retentit :  
- Jeune maître, vous êtes juste devant les escaliers pour monter !

Surpris, Vlad buta à cet instant contre la première marche.  
Silex expliqua tout excité que c'était un grand escalier en colimaçon avec une trappe fermée en haut, le djinn étant juste au dessus.  
En frappant au dessus d'eux, il ressentit la poignée et l'actionna, leur ouvrant un jour.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière éblouissante de l'extérieur. La première chose qu'il entendit fut un glapissement étonné.  
La seconde chose quil vit fut Silex qui sautait devant lui, et la seconde chose qu'il entendit fut un double cri.  
- Granit !  
- Silex ?

Un second djinn de Vénus se trouvait là. C'était un petit enclos, près de la maison, la barrière était basse, mais blottit dans un de ses coins, les mystiques n'auraient sûrement pas vu le petit être même s'ils avaient regardé attentivement.  
- Silex n'aurait pas pu nous emmener directement ici plutôt que nous faire passer par ce souterrain ?" Soupira Sofia en regardant le bas de sa robe.  
- J'ai suivi l'odeur, miss Sofia, je n'y puis rien si Granit est passé par là.  
- Silex, c'est là vraiment toi ? Mon cher ami, il m'est dur d'y croire, est-ce donc encore un rêve ?  
- Non Granit, je suis bien là !" Sourit le djinn de Vénus." Nous sommes déjà six. Peps, Marée, Forge, Fièvre, et Souffle sont déjà là.

Granit sortit de sa cachette. Il était légèrement différent de Silex, bien entendu, mais c'était sans nul doute un autre djinn de Vénus.  
- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ? Vous avez erré jusqu'à vous croiser ?  
- Plus ou moins, gloussa la créature, nous avons trouvé d'excellents maîtres qui ont le don de nous retrouver !  
- Des maîtres ?  
Granit tourna pour la première fois le regard vers les deux adolescents et sembla sourire.  
- Vous êtes des mystiques ? Oui, je le vois, miss est mystique de Mercure, et monsieur mystique de Vénus !  
- Monsieur ?  
- C'est ça Granit ! Mon jeune maître se nomme Vlad ! Maintenant, tu vas venir avec nous, et tu vas le servir également !  
- Eeeh ?" Commença le pauvre mystique de Vénus. "Maître... servir... monsieur... Silex ! Qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Ce sera un honneur de servir quelqu'un qui a su taper dans l'œil de Silex, monsieur !" S'exclama Granit avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez de moi !  
- Silex..." Déclara calmement le blond en fermant les yeux. "Tu étais forcé de me présenter comme ça ?  
- Mais jeune maître, répondit le djinn avec un sourire joyeux, tu es extraordinaire ! Tu mérites un djinn comme Granit, fidèle jusqu'au bout ! Je ne connais qu'un seul autre djinn qui soit aussi fidèle à son maître que lui !  
- Vraiment ?" S'étonna Sofia. "Le connaissons-nous ?  
- Sofia, Vlad ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
(4)  
Les deux derniers membres du groupe, surpris de les voir dans cet enclos, arrivaient en les regardant d'un air hébété. Forge bondit sur l'épaule de Garet et regarda la scène d'un oeil appréciateur.

- La gamine et l'autre ont trouvé quelque chose, on dirait, grommela-t-elle, tu ferais mieux de te lier avec Granit le plus vite possible, sinon il n'arrêtera pas de te regarder avec ces yeux émerveillés qui te donneront envie de le frapper.  
- Euh, Forge, tenta Ivan, Vlad n'est pas comme toi...  
- Peu importe, il a plus d'utilité que l'empaffé !  
- Je suppose que je suis l'empaffé, grogna Garet, ça fait plaisir...

Silex émit un petit rire et jeta un regard entendu à son maître.  
Vlad cligna des yeux et regarda Forge et Garet, se disputant. Est-ce que...  
- Silex, ne me dis-pas que...  
- Je ne te dis rien du tout alors, jeune maître ! Mais tu devrais te lier avec Granit, même s'il préfère rester lié à son maître plus qu'autre chose, ce qui signifie que tu ne le verras pas souvent, il a un pouvoir qui peut être très utile lorsqu'on le déchaine dans un combat difficile !

Après multiples promesses de fidélité éternelle et autres, ils purent enfin obtenir de Granit qu'il se lie avec Vlad au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce genre d'attitude était plutôt gênant...  
- La chance, soupira Garet, j'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de djinn, moi... Pourquoi c'est toi qui a droit à tous les meilleurs ?  
- Ce n'est pas une histoire de "meilleurs", Garet. Chaque djinn possède son pouvoir et ils ne sont pas des objets. De plus, de tels caractères... c'est mauvais pour mon ego, donc je ne veux pas imaginer l'effet qu'ils auraient sur le tien.  
- A méditer, pouffa Sofia, à méditer !  
- C'est sûr qu'avoir des djinn qui te flattent à tout bout de champ et qui t'obéissent presque aveuglément tout en te donnant des titres assez honorifiques, c'est assez mauvais pour les modestes, rit Ivan, et encore plus mauvais pour ceux qui ont déjà un sacré ego !

Maugréant qu'il ne dirait plus rien, Garet finit par demander à Sofia et Vlad s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.  
- A part Granit, pas un chat. A se demander s'ils n'ont pas été transformés en arbres avec les humains.  
- Donc on a définitivement aucun indice, soupira Ivan, comment on va trouver Tret ?  
Garet l'observa d'un air étonné.  
- Ah ? Vous cherchiez des villageois pour savoir où était l'arbre ?  
- Pour quelle autre raison pensais-tu qu'on cherchait des villageois ?" S'étonna Sofia. "Comment veux-tu trouver cet arbre sacré sans savoir où il se trouve dans la forêt ?  
- Pour voir s'il y avait un autre moyen que la psynergie pour échapper à sa malédiction, répondit Vlad en haussant un sourcil, je pensais qu'on cherchait pour ça.  
Ivan et Sofia se regardèrent avec étonnement.  
- C'est vrai que c'est utile aussi, répondit Sofia, mais, le plus urgent est de trouver Tret, non ?  
- Pour ça, pas de problème, répondit Garet d'un ton évident, on laisse place à l'expert.  
- Mais oui, répondit Vlad en levant les yeux au ciel, laisse moi une seconde veux-tu... Silex, s'il te plait, ça rendra la chose plus facile.  
- Tout de suite jeune maître !

Sous les regards surpris d'Ivan et Sofia, le blond avança de quelques pas et ferma les yeux.  
Ses liens avec les djinn rendaient la chose plus simple encore. Son esprit avança entre les arbres, repérant chaque chemin, chaque particularité, voguant à travers les arbres. Jusqu'à le voir. Le grand arbre dégageait une énergie extraordinaire, et juste à coté, un second en dégageait une plus fort encore.  
Vlad rouvrit les yeux.  
- Trouvé. C'est par là.

Garet lui emboita le pas sans hésiter, puis Ivan finit par avancer, mais Sofia ne bougea pas.  
- Mais... Vous vous avancez dans la forêt comme ça ? Sans point de repère ? Dans cette forêt immense ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit le roux d'un ton badin, personne n'a jamais su perdre Vlad dans une forêt.  
- Vous avez déjà essayé ?" Plaisanta Ivan.  
- Seize fois précisément, répondit Vlad de ses quelques mètres d'avance.  
- Et c'était toujours pareil, grimaça Garet, il était toujours sorti avant nous. Il y a même une fois où en l'emmenant vraiment profondément, c'est nous qui nous sommes perdus et lui qui, après être rentré tranquillement, à dû venir nous chercher...  
- Mais... Il ne connait pas cette forêt !" Insista Sofia en commençant malgré tout à avancer."Rien n'est moins sûr que le fait qu'il se retrouve dedans !  
- Gamine, grogna Forge, un mystique de Vénus peut te différencier facilement deux arbres qui te sembleront identiques. Il est pratiquement impossible de les perdre dans une forêt ordinaire... Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer la montagne la prochaine fois, ça fonctionne mieux... Inutile de me poser la question, oui, j'ai déjà essayé.

Bande annonce du chapitre 4 :

_Pour le chapitre 4... vous aurez :  
Vlad : JEUNE MAIIIIIIITRE !  
Vlad : ...puissances terrestres à en voir des arcs-en-ciels incolores !  
Vlad : - Mais... Mais non ! Pas Trent ! L'autre !  
Vlad : - Les dieux de la Terre...  
Vlad : Qu'en pensez-vous, chef de randonnée ?  
Vlad ? : De la viande sur pattes ?  
Et autre chose quand même : - Si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger en plein milieu de cadavres de zombies en putréfaction..._

Bientôt...  
Garet : "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Forge !"  
Forge : "On va encore avoir une séance à deux, et je peux te garantir que tu auras les fesses plus rouges que jamais !"

Sur Mazeltof...

? : "- Hihi, c'était... impressionnant..."

* * *

Pour laisser un avis, une impression, un conseil, ou des insultes (même si je vous serais reconnaissante d'éviter ces dernières), c'est le petit texte centré en bas à côté d'une bulle, qui dit "Review this chapter" !


	19. P2 Chapitre 4

Bon, bah voilà un petit chapitre 4 de seconde partie ! La première invocation détaillée de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'idée, ni l'histoire, ni même le "ou" dans le titre ne m'appartiennent... et le jour où je pourrais dire l'inverse, soit un miracle se sera produit, soit je serais complètement bourrée...

OST :

1. Golden sun - forest requiem

2. Kingdom Hearts II ; Rowdy Rumble  
3. Shadow Of The Colossus ; Opened the Way  
4. Michael Jackson ; Black or White (ben ouais)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_Une forêt fort lumineuse,_  
ou,  
Suivez-moi !

(1)

"Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il faille passer encore sur la rivière ?" Scanda Sofia. "Ça fait déjà quatre fois qu'on passe au dessus sur des ponts ! Et celui-là est détruit !"

Cela faisait une grosse heure que le groupe se frayait un chemin dans la forêt à travers les branches, les fougères, les fourrés, les buissons, les ronces, les orties, les arbres touffus, les feuilles, la rivière, les fleurs que Silex ramassait et donnait avec joie à son maître, les copeaux de bois sur l'herbe, la boue, les flaques d'eau d'une pluie récente, parfois même des arbres coupés. A croire que Lady McCoy n'avait pas seulement détruit la vie de l'arbre sacré.

Tret semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de les transformer en arbres, mais les monstre pullulaient et n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.  
Vlad menait le groupe avec une certaine impatience. Il restait stressé et pressé par le temps. Il fallait sauver Tret et les habitants de Kolima le plus vite possible. Et ensuite redoubler de vitesse pour rattraper le groupe de Salamandar et Phoenixia.

Sofia doutait encore des repères qu'un mystique de Vénus pouvait avoir dans les forêts, mais Garet et Ivan suivaient avec attention.

"Oui, nous sommes dans la bonne direction," Lui affirma le chef du groupe nonchalamment." Nous sommes encore à quelques lieues du centre de la forêt. Il faut dire qu'elle est immense. Pour traverser le pont, je peux faire le stabiliser avec la terre, pas de soucis. Mais ça risque de me prendre une bonne minute, le temps que je trouve assez de matière."

Ivan fit la moue et s'assit sur l'herbe pour se reposer un peu en regardant le blond se concentrer et restaurer les débris du ponton en créant des branches solides. Il frissonna en ressentant le souffle du vent du nord hivernal qui lui glaçait le corps.  
Garet croisa les bras et patienta. Il avait assez mal aux pieds à force de marcher et se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas dormir là.

La journée passait à grands pas, et le soleil défaillait déjà légèrement à l'est. Il devait être dans les environs de deux heures de l'après-midi, et le temps semblait perdu dans la vaste forêt triste et vidée de tous animaux. La malédiction était partout, et la ramure des arbres, tout comme leur tronc, se faisaient plus sombres et plus grisâtres au fur et à mesure de l'approche du centre de la forêt.  
La rivière qu'ils traversaient à maintes reprises pour le moment coulait lentement vers l'aval, et on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle dégageait un flot de tristesse.

Silex, Forge, Souffle et Marée étaient restés sur les épaules de leurs maîtres durant tout ce temps pour les aider, et aussi faire de la discussion. Le djinn de Vénus fit un mouvement avec sa "bouche" qu'on aurait pu qualifier de bâillement.  
Souffle craignait qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à destination, que cette forêt était aussi grande qu'un univers. Mais il restait à l'affut, au cas où une relique serait dans les environs. Sait-on jamais, dans une forêt millénaire où vivent des arbres Sacrés d'une puissance extraordinaire, il pouvait tout avoir de magique, d'unique et de puissant.

"Je délire à force de voir des arbres sans arrêt ou ils sont de plus en plus sombres ?" Commenta à un moment le roux.  
- Si c'est le cas, on a tous les deux des hallucinations," Acquiesça Ivan qui s'apprêtait à faire la même remarque. "J'imagine que c'est l'effet de la malédiction. Qu'en pensez-vous, guide ?  
- Guide..."Marmonna le garçon aux yeux d'un bleu profond. "Je trouve plutôt qu'on dirait que la forêt se meurt de plus en plus, à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche de son coeur. Il est vrai que ça pourrait être dû à la malédiction, Ivan, mais si tu veux des informations de source sûre, précises et claires, demande plutôt à la petite bête qui vient encore de... "  
Il avait faillit dire "qui vient encore de m'offrir une fleur" mais préféra se reprendre en laissant échapper :  
"...de me prouver son affection.  
- Pas la peine, tu m'as assez informé, Sourit gentiment le blondinet.  
- Jeune maître, il n'a pas tort, "Fit remarquer Silex. "Nous avons de grandes connaissances sur ce vaste monde, mais pas plus que vous pour ce qui est d'une malédiction récente."

Forge eut un sourire.  
Vlad préféra ne pas répondre et continua son avancée en guidant ses compagnons d'une tranquille assurance qui commençait même à donner un peu plus confiance à Sofia.

* * *

"J'ai faim..." Grogna Garet pendant que son ventre gargouillait à l'unisson avec celui de Silex juste après avoir achevé un zombie. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on fasse une pause goûter, on n'a même pas mangé à midi !  
- Je suis totalement d'accord !" Approuva Silex en tentant de calmer sa famine.  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger en plein milieu de cadavres de zombies en putréfaction, eh bien on peut, "Grinça Sofia.  
- Il est vrai qu'il faudrait peut-être faire une pause, on avance depuis des heures et on n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin, "Affirma le blondinet aux yeux violets. "Mais ailleurs qu'ici. A part s'il y a des nécrophages parmi vous. Qu'en pensez-vous, chef de randonnée ?"

Vlad fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son nouveau surnom et hocha la tête en s'appuyant sur un tronc, pendant que cherche reniflait quelque chose qui semblait lointain.

"Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux éviter d'en faire trop et reprendre des forces," Dit-il en clignant les paupières comme quelqu'un qui manque de sommeil. "Silex, On y va !"

La petite troupe s'installa dans un bosquet paisible ou Ivan et Garet s'allongèrent tranquillement. Le rouquin sortit de la viande séchée qu'il tendit aux djinn.  
"Je crois que vous aimez ça, "Dit-il en prenant un faux air de pitié face à Forge qui le regardait, presque implorante de soulager sa douleur à l'estomac. Enfin, presque, parce que le visage le plus proche de l'imploration que pouvait avoir la djinn ressemblait plus à un concentré de sadisme qui disait : "Si tu ne me le donnes pas, je te brûle si fort qu'on t'entendra hurler jusqu'à Imil !"

Mais Souffle fut le premier à lui arracher des mains et il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par la djinn de Mars, furieuse qu'un "vulgaire pessimiste à la gomme" puisse voler ce qui devait être son repas. Finalement, Vlad intervint pour leur donner des parts égales. Il avait l'impression de nourrir des petits enfants...

Une petite demi-heure passa pour laisser le temps de grignoter en vitesse et se reposer. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne fut pas très reposante. Le mystique de Terre regardait sans arrêt en la direction du nord, Garet disait à Ivan qu'il prenait une trop grosse part alors que lui-même en avait pris le double...  
Si bien que Sofia était intervenue, puis avait sorti sa masse. Mouvement salutaire, qui aida à ne pas être prise par surprise.

(2)

Des affreux rats énormes accompagnés de squelettes -comme dans Goma, ce qui fit tressaillir les trois garçons du groupe- avaient flairé la présence d'humains et avaient débarqué derrière la jeune fille.  
Sa masse fut la première chose sur quoi elle avait posé sa main et cela avait été salutaire. Le squelette qui l'assaillit en premier eut les parties du corps éparpillées...

Les trois autres réagirent immédiatement, sortant leurs armes de leur fourreau.  
Silex se lia avec Vlad immédiatement, tout comme Fièvre, Souffle, Peps et Marée.  
"Sales bêtes ! Vous avez vraiment le chic pour débarquer en plein repas !" Tonna le rouquin en lançant des boules de feu depuis sa lame aiguisée.  
- C'est plutôt nous le repas Garet !" Répliqua Ivan.  
- Garde ton humour pour plus tard !"

Ivan gloussa silencieusement et incanta son "Choc", l'éclair qui abattit une rangée de monstrueux rats mutants.  
Reculant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber, il enchaîna avec l'utilisation de Souffle sur un malheureux squelette dont on ne put ensuite voir que des ossements.  
Sa puissance magique avait fortement augmenté et ses progrès impressionnèrent le petit djinn.

Sofia balaya ses ennemis à coup de vagues semblables à des fouets en prévenant Vlad de reculer, sinon il allait être pris dans le rayon de l'attaque.  
Marée usa de son pouvoir, et, combinée à la glace, une explosion de froid retentit, assommant légèrement la mystique, qui ne vit pas un rat la mordre sur le flanc droit.  
Elle cria et s'empressa de le geler. Ceci fait, Vlad qui s'était tourné vers elle pour voir ce qui arrivait hocha la tête et continua son combat à l'épée contre deux squelettes.  
La terre trembla soudainement, et un bruissement de feuille virevoltantes se fit entendre.  
L'instant d'après, Vlad utilisait les branches des arbres furieux pour étreindre ses adversaires.  
Et immédiatement après, son corps s'illumina.  
"Silex ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive là ?" Paniqua-t-il.  
- Restez concentré jeune maître !"

(3)

Le blond reprit son calme, se souvenant de son entraînement. Il lui fallait garder son calme, c'est lui-même qui l'avait dit...  
Alors il vit dans sa tête un esprit.  
Qui le couplait avec sa puissance.  
Une force incomparable.  
Un être d'énergie,  
Capable de briser le sol d'un coup de poing,  
De déclencher des avalanches de pierres à lui seul.  
Il venait à lui.  
Il brandit sa lame en l'air.  
Il se lança, poussant un cri alors que son énergie semblait quitter son corps douloureusement.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, il eu le temps de distinguer une énergie dorée se projeter dans le corps de ses deux djinn.  
Une tempête de sable sembla se déclencher, l'obligeant à lever les bras pour se protéger le visage. Le sable l'entourait et le heurtait parfois violemment. Pourtant, il baissa légèrement les bras, plissant les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Et là il sut ce à quoi il faisait face.

C'était un Ramsès, cette créature de légende?  
Un corps de pierre, ressemblant à un monument, une allée pour grimper au niveau de sa tête et s'asseoir tel un roi. Sa tête semblait un crâne, une coiffe noble la recouvrant dignement.  
Ses deux énormes mains se levèrent dans les airs avant de s'abattre violemment sur le sol, faisant bondir le mystique lui-même qui se retrouva projeté au sol.  
Un arbre tomba sur les créatures, les faisant s'éparpiller, puis un autre lorsque le second poing s'abattit, les obligeant à se réunir au centre.  
Brutalement, les deux poings se réunirent pour se projeter en direction des bêtes.  
Les rares rescapés, qui tenaient juste en quelques rats dont la petite taille avait permis l'esquive de la puissante attaque terrestre, se sauvaient dans tous les sens, l'idée d'attaquer les voyageurs totalement oubliée...

Le Ramsès se tourna vers lui à cet instant, et sa vision se troubla.  
La second d'après, il était assis contre un rocher, les yeux grands ouverts face à un réel carnage.  
- Silex, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse.  
- Silex... Silex ? Granit ?

Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir ses amis se battre, mais aucun djinn de Vénus n'était actuellement visible, et pourtant Vlad était sûr de ne pas être lié avec le moindre d'entre eux !  
- Silex ! Granit !  
- Shhh... Jeune maître...  
La voix aigüe du djinn le fit sursauter, elle venait de derrière lui.  
- Granit et moi sommes juste derrière toi... Pardonne-nous, nous sommes un peu fatigués... Incapables de nous lier...  
- Je vois, ça me rassure... Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Hihi, c'était... impressionnant, jeune maître..." Malgré la fatigue évidente dans sa voix, le djinn semblait particulièrement enthousiasme." C'était une invocation impressionnante.  
- Une invocation ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Les dieux de la Terre... Ils sont nombreux, leur maître est Dame Vénus. Mais certains d'entre eux acceptent de prêter leur force à certains humains à travers les djinn. Ton énergie s'est libérée d'elle-même lorsque tu as eu la puissance nécessaire. Celle-ci rejointe à la notre, Granit et moi avons fusionné pour donner naissance quelques instants à ce dieu dans le monde humain. Miss Sofia... a également fait cela en haut du phare de Mercure, le fait que celui ait été au préalable allumé a suffisamment augmenté son pouvoir pour qu'elle n'en soit pas affectée et ses djinn peu, mais en temps normal, celà est harassant.  
- Tu veux dire que... c'est à partir de vos corps que l'invocation prend forme ? Donc même avec leur force, Salamandar ou Phoenixia ne pourrait faire de même sans vous ?  
- Exactement, entendit-il, ils en seraient incapables. D'ailleurs, ton épuisement est là car c'est la première fois que tu te sers d'une telle puissance. Bientôt, cela sera une formalité pour toi de décider quand invoquer et quand juste utiliser de la psynergie. Les douleurs que tu as ressenties lorsque ton énergie s'est libérée disparaitra également, c'est juste une question d'habitude.  
Vlad secoua la tête et regarda devant lui. Sur quelques mètres, le paysage était dévasté, et si aucun grain de sable ne subsistait, le carnage était là...  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'habituer à une technique qui en plus de vous épuiser fait tant de dégâts...  
- La maîtrise de la puissance de ton invocation viendra avec. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs, ne t'en faits pas, cela s'arrangera... Par contre, je suis un peu... fatigué, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur...  
Le blond se redressa légèrement, se relevant avec la grâce d'un éléphant dévalant des escaliers tant ses articulations le faisaient souffrir. Il lui semblait que ses jambes s'effondraient sous son poids.  
Juste derrière le petit rocher contre lequel il était, les deux djinn sommeillaient sur le sol, lui arrachant un petit soupir de soulagement.  
Les autres semblaient s'en sortir, il était fatigué, et il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux créatures ici...  
Il se laissa retomber à coté des djinn et ferma les yeux. Il ne comptait pas dormir, juste se laisser un peu aller...  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente soudainement une énergie agressive et triste lui transpercer l'esprit.  
Il se releva immédiatement, fatigue mise au second plan.  
C'était proche.  
Il connaissait cette énergie.  
C'était Tret...

* * *

(4)

"Plus chaud empaffé ! "Hurla Forge. "Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de flammes que tu pourrais cuire ta viande je te signale !"

Garet se trouvait encore contre un groupe de rats plutôt résistants. Le feu qu'il utilisait était l'un des plus "acérés" qu'il savait faire, mais une autre raison le poussait à modérer la puissance de ses coups...

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Forge !" Répondit en hurlant son élève. "Je préfère ne pas brûler la forêt ou je subirais la colère de deux puissances terrestres à en voir des arcs-en-ciels incolores !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore ? Peut-être que tu peux modérer ta puissance mais la forêt ne va pas brûler pour autant , contrairement à certains, c'est de la qualité une forêt avec arbre sacré ! On va encore avoir une séance à deux, et je peux te garantir que tu auras les fesses plus rouges que jamais !"

Garet bougonna et frissonna en même temps. Il était impossible de la satisfaire ou quoi ?

- T'as tout intérêt à tout brûler sinon je te lâche pas ! Explose moi ces bestioles ! Tch ! Par devant, au travers, par derrière, par le latéral, même par dessous si tu veux ! ! !  
- Par dessous ? Comment tu veux que je...

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour éviter une bête qui lui avait sauté au niveau de l'épaule, preuve de leur incroyable détente.  
Par dessous ?  
Le feu des volcans, après tout, ne venait-t-il pas de sous la terre ?  
Après tout, songea-t-il ironiquement, une union du feu et de la terre m'éviteront peut-être les foudres de ces chères "puissances terrestres" !  
Il recula et se mit face à l'armée de bêtes qui le regardaient, prètes à attaquer dès qu'il mettrait un temps mort. Avait-il le temps de réfléchir à comment faire ? Non, en combat, l'expérience venait à l'instinct.  
Sinon, c'était la mort.  
Son énergie, sous terre, juste devant lui !  
Il vit les premiers rats se précipiter vers lui.  
La réchauffer, plus incandescente que jamais.  
Leurs pattes frôlaient le sol, rapidement.  
L'éjecter, vers le haut, avec toute la puissance possible.  
Ils sautaient...

Trois colonnes de flammes jaillirent du sol avec violence.  
Précipitée vers le haut, l'énergie enflammée ne brûla que quelques feuilles sur son trajet, carbonisant les créatures qui étaient tête première dedans, éjectant avec force toutes les autres qui s'en approchaient.  
Dix secondes.  
Ce fut le temps durant lequel il parvint à la tenir avant de se laisser tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et se relever, paniqué, sa hache en main.  
- Range ça pauvre tâche, tch ! Tu as terrorisé ces bêtes, les survivantes se sont sauvées.  
- Certainement, fit une voix aigüe derrière eux, ils ont prit la poudre à leur cou !  
- "La poudre d'escampette" ou "les jambes à leur cou", Souffle...

Sa rapière calmement rangée dans son fourreau, Ivan revenait d'un espace d'où des électrochocs semblaient encore retentir. Il perlait de transpiration sur son front, preuve qu'il devait avoir eu des difficultés également, mais souriait pompeusement.  
- Je vois que c'est terminé également ici, se réjouit-il, et je ne doute pas des compétences du chef, surtout avec deux djinn à ses cotés, la seule qui reste est...  
- Tiens ? Ce n'est plus le guide ni le chef de randonnée ?  
- ... Sofia, donc... Mais Sofia est...  
- Ici !

La mystique de mercure s'était glissée vers eux pendant qu'ils parlaient.  
"Ah, tu es là !" Dit Garet. "C'est allé ?  
- Pas trop mal, il y en a juste un qui m'a touchée, mais rien de grave, je me suis déjà administrée les premiers soins."

Ivan entendit Garet faire des commentaires à propos de la blessure et se dirigea vers les lieux du combat de son chef.  
Où se trouvait plusieurs osselets de squelettes décomposés en plein milieu d'une clairière boisée d'arbres où un vent frais soufflait.  
Vlad était au milieu, assis, en train de rassembler les affaires qu'ils avaient sorti pour la pause.

"Ca a l'air d'avoir bardé ici..." Commenta le blondinet en frissonnant. "Nous avons fini Chef ! Les bêtes sont en déroute ou sur le passage !  
- Personne n'est blessé ?" Questionna Vlad qui referma son sac après avoir ramassé un sac de viande séchée.  
- On est un peu fatigués, mais à part une égratignure au flanc de l'effectif Sofia, nous n'avons pas subi de dommages, et nous restons à votre entière disposition pour la suite de la randonnée pédestre, chef !" Sourit le jeune adolescent sur le ton du soldat qui fait son rapport.

Le blond soupira...  
"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais... Bon, mettez de l'ordre dans vos affaires et on repart."

Garet et Sofia les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et commencèrent à remballer ce qui leur appartenait :  
Viande et autre nourriture séchée, ustensiles de cuisines, la tente, et encore d'autres choses.

Vlad retourna vers le rocher où s'étaient reposés Silex et Granit, qui avaient disparu de leur poste.  
Il y avait encore l'empreinte de leur petit corps sur la mousse du rocher, mais ils s'étaient volatilisés.  
"Où sont-ils ?" Fit le mystique de Vénus, interloqué.

Marée arriva à ce moment en compagnie de Sofia, Garet et Ivan, pour l'informer qu'elle avait entendu Silex dire qu'il avait senti une odeur intéressante, et qu'ils étaient partis dans la forêt.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? De la viande sur pattes ? "Interrogea Garet, même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.  
- Mais dans ce cas, ils affronteraient une bête ! A deux ? " Fit semblant de s'inquiéter Sofia.  
- Non, ils leur jetteraient des fleurs... "Rit Ivan qui savait que Silex ne chasserait sûrement pas des bêtes qui approchaient et que de toute manière, il était sûrement capable de s'en sortir.  
- Ivan évite de dire ce genre de choses !" S'exclama Vlad qui sursauta.

Mais la voix aigüe de Silex retentit à l'autre bout de la clairière.  
- JEUNE MAIIIIIIITRE ! On a trouvé une clairière un peu plus loin remplie de magnifiques ancolies ! Mais je n'en ai pas rapporté, le spectacle était trop magnifique pour que nous pûmes bouger.  
- Maintenant que nous sommes revenus, pouvons-nous nous endor... euh... nous lier à vous Monsieur ?" Demanda Granit avec de grands yeux fatigués.  
- Si vous voulez, soupira le pauvre mystique de Vénus qui avait lui même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.  
- Pas trop usé de psynergie ?  
- Euh... quand même, admirent les deux autres garçons d'un même soupir.  
- Alors profitez-en, je n'imaginais pas en trouver ici.  
Il leur lança une gemme qu'il avait en main.  
De la taille d'un œuf, si Ivan et Sofia la regardèrent avec étonnement, Garet fut totalement médusé.  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ce genre de pierre peut-elle se trouver si loin de Val ?  
- Je croyais que tu aurais deviné, répondit le mystique en s'adossant à un arbre, l'éruption a été violente, de plus, le fait qu'il existe des mystiques autre part qu'à Val aurait dû t'indiquer qu'il y a de fortes chances que des pierres psynergies se trouvent ailleurs qu'à Val.  
- ... C'est pas faux...  
- Une pierre psynergie ?" Les interrogea Sofia." Qu'est-ce ?  
- L'essence même de la psynergie, répondit le mystique de Vénus en levant les yeux vers les feuilles de l'arbre, les pierres encore attachées à leur "racine" en renferment une quantité illimitée, les blocs qui en sont brisés, en revanche, en contiennent juste une part. Avec une gemme de cette taille, il y a de quoi régénérer une grande part de l'énergie psynergique de vos corps, je pense. Cependant, elle deviendra une simple pierre sans valeur à la suite de ça.  
- Tu ne t'en sers pas, chef ?" S'étonna Ivan." Tu m'as l'air épuisé.  
- Non, je ne m'en sers pas, sourit faiblement Vlad, ma fatigue ne concerne pas la psynergie. Ca passera.

Intriguée, Sofia contourna le mystique de Vénus et s'avança vers l'endroit où ce dernier avait combattu. Un cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge.  
- C... c'est... qui... qui a fait ça ?  
Tout était ravagé sur un rayon de six mètres. Les arbres étaient abattus, les roches pulvérisées, des cadavres de rats et des squelettes - réellement morts cette fois - jonchaient le sol, démembrés, broyés... Le sol était brisé, et les terre semblait devenue une boue stérile. Un véritable massacre.  
- Il semblerait que ça soit moi, répondit simplement Vlad avant de se redresser, bon, requinquez-vous, on est tout près du but.  
Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il ajouta :  
- L'énergie de Tret est toute proche.  
Ivan courut à sa suite.  
- Je ne rêve pas, quelque chose te préoccupe, non ?  
- Plus j'avance, plus j'ai l'impression que l'éruption du Mont Alpha est mêlée à tout ça. D'abord, tous ces évènements semblent récents, ensuite, les monstres n'étaient pas censés être aussi nombreux d'après les récits des voyageurs, enfin, une pierre psynergie, propulsée jusque là... Ça fait trop de coïncidences...  
Ivan garda le silence. Il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça et comprenait le sentiment qui étreignait son ami.  
Après tout, il continuait de se considérer responsable de l'éruption...

Garet suivait, à la traine, mais cette fois, la raison était totalement différente des habituelles.  
Forge sautillait lentement derrière lui, l'air plongé dans une réflexion intense qui en aurait inquiété son maître - quoi qu'on ne sait jamais qui est le maître entre les deux - et lui aurait fait se demander si on n'avait pas troqué sa sale trogne râleuse de djinn contre un autre, muet. Ceci dit, ça lui aurait fait des vacances...  
Finalement, il osa :  
- Forge ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je me demandais juste... au sujet de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Ces "deux puissances terrestres"...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu parlais de qui, tch ?

FIN !

...  
Ou pas tout à fait :

- Comment ça de qui ?  
- Tu ne parlais pas de Silex et Granit, j'espère ?  
- Ben... Non ! Réfléchis !  
- ... Je vois pas... De l'arbre sacré ?  
- Oui, d'abord...  
- Mais Trent ne m'a pas semblé de ce genre... Ce serait moi, je dirais pas, tch, mais elle...  
- Mais... Mais non ! Pas Trent ! L'autre !  
- Quoi ? Ton ami ? Ce gamin ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche si on le laissait faire !  
- Mais... pas l'autre dans ce sens... quoique, c'est vrai que c'était le deuxième, mais...  
- Le deuxième ? Au vu de son invocation j'aurais dit le premier.  
- Mais tu... Oh, crotte...  
Garet pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de la djinn, déprimé. Forge le regarda partir et sourit, l'air fier du vainqueur sur le "visage".

RELLE FIN !

_Bande-annonce du chapitre 5 :_

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à :  
- Des rugissements : - HROOOOOUM  
- Des hurlements : - HROUM  
- De faibles : - Hroum.  
- Des cris à rendre sourd(s) : - HROOOOOUM  
- Des toussotements (?) : - Hroooooom.

Bientôt sur vos écrans...

? : - La vue est vraiment superbe d'ici !  
? : - Tu fais quoi là empaffé ?  
Vlad : - Mince ! Il nous a trouvé !  
Souffle : - On va tous mourir !  
? : - Woaaa ! C'est profooond !

* * *

_Voilà ! Je rappelle que le petit bouton pour poster des reviews ne mord absolument pas ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer dessus pour donner une impression !  
_


	20. P2 Chapitre 5

Et voilà ! Pour féter Noël et la nouvelle année (avec du retard mais tout de même !) j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, et un boss en plus ! Bon, ça va sûrement vous sembler un peu bizarre, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de présenter l'idée avec mon "collègue", qui a retourné également l'idée, et a avoué que ça serait difficile de faire un combat intéressant si on ne faisait pas au moins ça. Donc, à mon grand regret, pour suivre l'idée, le donjon de Tret a... bien été modifié. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, malgré les différences avec le jeu ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre (oui, "je", mon frère n'a pas beaucoup participé à ce chapitre, puisqu'il en avait des autres à écrire plus loin dans l'histoire) et je n'en suis qu'à moitié satisfaite mais j'espère tout de même que les lecteurs seront satisfaits !

Disclaimer : J'ai déjà fait deux fois le coup du mauvais fandom et du fait que vous ne vouliez pas y penser. Comment puis-je encore exprimer le fait que Golden sun n'appartient ni à moi ni à mon frère ?

6595 mots

OST :

(1) Zelda ; Main Theme (Remix de fan)  
(2) What's up People ; Maximum the Hormone  
(3) The Varia Come ; Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
(4) Izanagi Cavern ; Okami  
(5) Shouri no Yokan ; Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
(6) Battle Theme ; Golden Sun (Remix métal de Zephyr Cradle)  
(7) Cursed Shinshuu Plains ; Okami

PS : Merci pour vos reviews, que vous soyez inscrits ou pas ! Et pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra, merci de nous faire remarquer nos erreurs ^^ On essaie de les corriger, mais certaines nous échappent encore et encore...

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Tret,  
ou,  
L'intuition de Sofia.

(1)  
_Tret...  
L'arbre Sacré...  
Il avait transformé les habitants de Kolima en arbres.  
Toute cette malédiction à cause de Lady McCoy qui avait voulu utiliser ses haches dessus pour se construire un palais.  
Tret en était devenu fou.  
Des innocents s'étaient retrouvés impliqués dans cette histoire.  
Y compris un groupe de mystiques qui se donnèrent en quête de régler le problème. Sans savoir comment le régler...  
Vlad, Garet, Ivan et Sofia avaient parcouru des lieues pour poursuivre un groupe, mais ces ennuis les avaient retardés.  
Les conduisant à la forêt de Kolima.  
Où l'heure du combat était venue..._

Après leur combat face aux rats et aux squelettes, le groupe était reparti à travers les bois pour trouver la clairière de Tret.  
La clairière...  
Ils l'avaient finalement rejointe, et devant eux se trouvait l'arbre sacré Trent, Tret étant quelques mètres plus loin vers la droite.  
Les traits de l'écorce donnaient un "visage" aux deux arbres.  
Vlad s'essuya le front de la sueur qui coulait, due à la fatigue physique et mentale qu'il éprouvait.  
"On y est enfin !" Soupira Ivan.

Une voix, la voix douce qu'ils avaient entendu dans le village s'éleva dans leur esprit, celle de Trent :  
"Qui...êtes-vous ?" Leur murmura-t-elle. "Oh ! Vous êtes ceux qui ont résisté à la malédiction de Tret..."

Vlad acquiesça.  
"Je sens une grande chaleur en vous,"Poursuivit l'arbre.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, comme si elle prenait son souffle pour annoncer une nouvelle importante, et lâcha finalement :  
"Si vous vouliez sauver Tret, vous êtes arrivés trop tard. Il va bientôt mourir, et nous autres arbres allons disparaître avec lui. Partez maintenant, avant que cette forêt ne soit détruite..."

Sa voix s'éteignit soudainement, et le silence plana, tandis que les deux blonds semblaient de plus en plus pâles. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pour sauver vraiment Tret, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de repartir maintenant. Ils étaient venus pour tenter quelque chose, ils avaient parcouru des dizaines de lieues pour ça, non, ils n'allaient pas abandonner...

"On fait quoi ?" Demanda Garet.  
- On va voir Tret, " Décida le chef du groupe.

Sofia restait silencieuse, mais les garçons comprirent bien qu'elle était aussi inquiète qu'eux.  
Silex regardait avec curiosité la hauteur des deux arbres, tout comme Souffle qui avait vraiment peur qu'ils ne doivent grimper et que son maître n'ait le vertige. Ou même qu'il ne tombe.  
Forge et Fièvre avaient préféré rester liées, tout comme Peps, Marée et Granit, qui avait assez récupéré depuis l'invocation pour être de nouveau utile.

C'est ainsi que l'arbre Sacré, l'arbre à l'origine des troubles, l'arbre qui était tellement haut qu'on n'en voyait pas la cime, l'arbre dont parlaient les légendes des environs, l'arbre nommé Tret, s'offrait à la vue du groupe de maîtres de psynergie.  
De même que Trent, un visage était formé avec les traits de l'écorce.  
Tret.  
Il était là, devant eux.  
Et était silencieux.  
Comme s'il dormait profondément.  
La voix intérieure de son mauvais côté, cependant ressortit, elle, dans le silence planant, disant aux aventuriers de sa voix forte :  
"Hroooooom ! Il ne vous parlera pas, mes enfants !"  
Ce qui les fit sursauter.  
"Je contrôle tout le royaume de Tret !" Hurla-t-il avant de retomber dans un silence assourdissant, tout comme Trent.  
Vlad réfléchissait. Ils ne pouvaient pas le raisonner ainsi, de l'extérieur. Il faudrait donc aller à une endroit où Tret serait forcé de les écouter, mais comment ?  
Il n'eut l'occasion de réfléchir plus longuement, une énergie terrestre sous lui le fit sursauter et il bondit sur le coté juste à temps pour esquiver une large racine qui l'aurait transpercé.  
- Vlad !" Hurla Garet.  
Ivan recula en quelques figures acrobatiques afin d'éviter la racine suivante et Sofia gela immédiatement le sol sous ses pieds, bloquant de justesse la chose.  
Garet se colla contre Tret, cherchant frénétiquement un échappatoire, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas attaqué comme ses amis.  
Vlad le remarqua et analysa immédiatement la situation. Juste contre Tret, ainsi, les profondes racines de l'arbre ne pouvaient sans doute pas monter !  
- Sur l'arbre !" Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.  
Sur ces mots, il se rua en direction de l'immense arbre sacré, adressant une brève excuse à Vénus pour oser grimper sur l'un de ses gardiens, et en quelques mouvements de bras, se trouvait sur Tret.  
Les autres suivirent en se demandant s'il était prudent de monter sur l'arbre sacré.  
(2)  
"Hroooooum ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas comme ça !" Hurla Tret.

L'escalade fut douloureuse à cause des branches qui se refermaient sur le passage, semblant charnues, et effilées comme des lames.  
Avec adresse, Garet put prendre appui sur une branche, puis pendant un instant de répit de la part de l'assaillant, il tendit la main à Ivan, à Vlad et enfin Sofia qui avait du mal à grimper à cause de sa robe de prêtresse.  
Ivan, le premier, n'eut aucun problème à bondir assez loin de son appui pour attraper la main musclée du mystique de Mars.  
Il se hissa en se répétant :"Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas..."  
Une fois en sûreté, ce fut au tour de Vlad, qui n'eut aucun problème ne serait-ce que parce que grimper dans les arbres était une habitude chez lui.  
A son tour, Sofia sauta prudemment, mais une branche la heurta au moment de bondir. Le choc ne lui épargna pas une chute certaine, quoiqu'heureusement, Vlad lui saisit la main, l'empêchant de tomber trop longtemps.  
"Cramponne-toi Sofia !" Prévint-il avant de la lâcher.

Elle remercia vivement le mystique, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller elle-même.  
"On devrait se dépêcher de grimper par là, au fil des branches, ce sera moins ardu et plus sûr je pense," Cria Ivan qui désignait un chemin en plein milieu des feuilles, où de grosses branches solides pouvant supporter le poids d'un arbre se trouvaient, faciles à atteindre.

Il recommencèrent à grimper et à monter, vers le sommet.  
"Mais dites-moi," Demanda Sofia, se hissant à une branche en hauteur, tout en tenant sa masse de la main gauche, "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'ici, on est moins en danger, mais on ne va pas pour autant trouver un moyen de guérir Tret, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- On va réfléchir une fois en sûreté ! Il doit avoir un point faible ou quelque chose quand même !" Rétorqua le roux en hésitant à se risquer à planter sa hache sur le bois pour avoir un appui plus facile à attraper en main.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, et l'idée que même un arbre ait ses points faibles sur lui se trouvait pour le moment être leur seul espoir. Garet ne pouvait pas le brûler, même si en temps normal cela aurait été la première option possible.  
L'ascension se poursuivit encore trente secondes. Durant ce laps de temps où les attaques avaient subi une accalmie, l'arbre sacré avait concentré ses pouvoirs, pour faire tomber sa poudre dorée afin de retenter la transformation de ces humains. Cette fois, ils étaient sur son domaine, son pouvoir était bien plus puissant qu'à distance.  
Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête à la chute des petites loupiotes, leur psynergie avait surgit, comme d'habitude, repoussant les diverses particules, et malgré le hurlement dans leur tête; ce hurlement de rage qui faisait écho aux branches bougeant en leur direction, ils ne se déconcentrèrent pas.  
Un mauvais pas, et c'était la chute.

Sofia recula brusquement, se suspendant à une petite branche avant de bondir un peu plus bas afin d'éviter son épaisse consœur qui se projetait vers elle. Un cri lui échappa alors qu'elle glissait, perdant l'équilibre.  
Alertés par son cri, les trois garçons détournèrent la tête. Une branche pointue se planta soudainement à moins de deux centimètres de la main d'Ivan qui lâcha, par réflexe.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, n'analysant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avant qu'un choc brutal contre quelque chose de froid et humide ne se fasse sentir.  
- Ivan ! Saute en arrière !  
Il obéit instinctivement à la voix de Sofia et sauta dans ce qu'il assimilait être le vide.  
Deux bras l'encerclèrent et le tirèrent en arrière, l'entrainant davantage dans les hauteurs. Sofia se hissait, lui tirant le bras en même temps.

Il s'accrocha fermement en fermant les yeux, et ne rouvrit que lorsqu'il put palper la peau rugueuse du bois. Et il remarqua bien vite que Vlad et Garet n'étaient plus avec eux ; ils étaient séparés...  
Mais un autre changement se fit voir : les branches semblaient s'être calmées, et on ne ressentait plus autant la fureur de l'arbre. Encore une accalmie ?

Ce fut pour une raison différente en vérité que Tret se concentrait à présent sur Vlad et Garet... Surtout Garet.  
Ce dernier avait faillit chuter en s'abaissant et en glissant, puis s'était redressé quelques mètres en dessous de Vlad, qui essayait de repérer Sofia et Ivan.  
Le mystique de Mars avait sa hache dans la main.  
Une colère s'emparait de lui. Il voulait calmer cet arbre, et de manière simple.  
Dans sa tête il se disait :"Ne fais pas ça mon vieux ou tu vas le regretter..."  
Mais son corps semblait agir contre ses ordres. Forge bondit intérieurement.  
"Tu fais quoi là empaffé ? Dépêche toi de rejoindre l'autre avant que vous vous retrouviez séparés aussi vous deux !"  
Elle se délia en vitesse, mais trop tard.  
Garet craqua.  
Il donna un violent coup de hache sur le corps de Tret, l'enfonçant profondément.

De la sève coula, comme du sang d'un humain. Forge fut surprise et outrée de cette action.  
"Imbécile ! Triple andouille ! Si tu voulais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te frappe, tu as réussi !  
- Désolé, j'ai craqué..." Se lamenta le rouquin en retirant sa hache le plus vite possible. "Je ne voulais pas..."  
Son excuse fit interrompue par le craquement de la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait.  
"Garet ! Dépêche-toi !"Lui hurla Vlad d'au dessus qui n'avait heureusement rien vu.  
Ce fut l'enfer terrestre, ou plutôt, l'enfer de bois.

Garet s'accomplit, montant brusquement en retenant des grognements de frayeur.  
Vlad effectua une figure presque acrobatique pour grimper à nouveau, esquivant les branches qui les martelaient. Vu le nombre qui l'avaient déjà heurtées, Garet remerciait sa résistance hors du commun pour être capable de ne pas tomber après de tels chocs, mais il fallut que Vlad le saisisse et ne s'abrite, sur le coin d'une branche trop large pour être bougée aisément, pour qu'ils puissent enfin respirer.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce déchainement ?" Sétonna le blond. "Jusque là il semblait en colère, mais ici c'était vraiment une rage profonde... Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?  
Garet blêmit et détourna la tête.  
- J... je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important ici ! Il faudrait plutôt réfléchir à comment le calmer, non ?  
- Mmm... Pas faux... De plus, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup de répit, le temps qu'il parvienne à attirer ses branches vers cet endroit là...  
Garet retint un soupir de soulagement. Il savait à quel point son ami respectait la nature - encore un truc de mystique de Vénus tout ça - et savait que si jamais Vlad apprenait ce qu'il avait fait sur un arbre SACRE, il le défoncerait/exploserait/jetterait sur orbite/déstructurerait/ferait traverser la forêt par la voie des airs/atomiserait/fracasserait/découperait en morceaux/lyncherait/décarcasserait/écartèlerait/défenestrerait/balancerait du haut d'une montagne... Et faute de montagne, ils étaient actuellement sur un arbre de grande hauteur...  
Quinze raisons de plus pour ne plus jamais recommencer, serment qu'il se fit de nombreuses reprises dans la tête. Forge le regarda avec une expression à la limite de la dépression. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait collé un abruti pareil ?

- Écoute, vieux !" Se décida Garet." Tret est actuellement concentré sur nous, donc les autres doivent être un peu plus au calme. SI on s'est séparé, on devrait encore attirer son attention vers nous, et laisser aux autres du temps libre pour une idée.  
- Tu n'as pas tort, mais je doute que Tret les oublie si facilement, vu comment il a voulu étreindre Ivan tout à l'heure. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se passe pour eux d..."

Soudain, avant que Vlad ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, un hurlement suraigu, qu'on pouvait traduire comme un cri de fureur se fit entendre, bien fort, depuis tout en haut de l'arbre.  
Mais c'était trop aigu pour être Ivan ou Sofia...

* * *

Plus haut, les deux autres avaient escaladé un maximum les branches de l'arbre. Aucune branche n'était pour le moment venue se heurter à eux, ce qui facilitait la tâche de la montée.  
Des coupures étaient visibles sur leur visage et d'autres se repéraient sur le corps à la déchirure sur les habits.

Une petite minute suffit à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cime de l'arbre, là où les branches s'arrêtaient.  
"Super, on est arrivés en haut, maintenant, on fait quoi ?" Demanda Ivan, consterné à présent à l'idée de devoir tout redescendre par la suite." Je ne pense pas que la solution se trouve ici, on devrait y réfléchir en s'asseyant.  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment tort, ce n'est pas dans ce coin qu'il aurait pu cacher ce qui lui fait faiblesse," Approuva Sofia." Peut-être qu'en pouvant observer de haut le corps de l'arbre, on trouvera un endroit suspect. Là-bas, il y a une branche qui doit offrir un beau panorama sur l'arbre et les environs."  
Elle désignait une branche solide mais qui pouvait cependant se mouvoir si un trop gros poids s'appuyait sur elle.  
" Je passe d'abord !" Dit le blondinet.  
Il s'avança, bondit entre deux branches, s'arrêta avant de sauter sur le dernier branchage, celui que Sofia avait montré. Il prit son élan, mais au moment de bondir, il entendit une voix aiguë :  
(3)  
"WOAAAAAAAAH ! La vue est vraiment superbe d'ici !"  
Il n'y avait rien, cette voix venait d'un buisson sur la branche qui était invisible depuis la position des deux adolescents. Mais Ivan, perturbé par un son auquel il ne s'attendait pas, sauta avec un temps de retard et perdit l'équilibre en retombant, puis tomba violemment sur les fesses.  
La branche se désorienta du plein sud vers l'ouest, ou le tronc de l'arbre, gâchant la vue.  
Et ce fut l'enfer, enfin, l'enfer venteux.  
Un djinn de Jupiter bondit du buisson et hurlant si fort que même Vlad et Garet, beaucoup plus bas et en pleine tempête de branches entendirent.  
" Bon sang ! La vue ! Vous avez tout gâché !" Hurla la bestiole, rageuse.  
- Zuuuuuuuuut !" Déprima Souffle tout bas. "Maître Ivan, nous sommes en face de Brise, la mordue de la belle vue et l'impressionnée en permanence. Autant vous dire que si on lui bloque la vue, elle s'énerve..."  
Sofia rejoignit Ivan en vitesse, craignant que celui-ci ne subisse un mauvais coup.  
Marée se délia et eut un blocage en la voyant.  
"Si elle est en colère, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que moi ?"  
- On va mourir ! C'est impossible de la calmer quand elle est comme ça !"Paniqua le pauvre petit djinn d'Ivan.  
- Elle est si terrifiante que ça ?" S'étonna Ivan.

Un éclair tomba juste à côté de l'arbre. Le tonnerre gronda. Ivan bondit au moment où une rafale se déclencha.  
"Je vois... Impressionnant !"Souffla-t-il.  
- Je rajoute que c'est un djinn de soutien..." Prévint Souffle.  
- Euh... Tu en es sûr ?"  
Sofia avait posé cette question car elle avait failli subir une lame de vent.  
" Bien sûr. Simplement, elle ne fait que ça quand elle s'énerve. "Expliqua Souffle.  
- Génial..."

Ivan se massa l'épaule droite qui avait subi un choc lors de son mouvement d'esquive brusque, puis empoigna sa rapière elfique.  
" Et il suffit de la calmer alors..." Tenta-t-il de dire en courant vers Brise.  
Bon sang, Tret allait les repérer s'ils continuaient comme ça. Tel la foudre, le jeune mystique s'élança et porta un coup au Djinn.  
Tout sembla déjà plus calme.  
Brise tomba et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller.  
" J'ai encore craqué..." Soupira-t-elle.  
- Brise, tu manques de charme !" Plaisanta Marée, qui bondit de l'épaule de Sofia.  
- Marée, tu es là ?  
- Oui, ainsi que Souffle et Peps. Nous avons rencontré des mystiques..."  
Elle raconta vite fait ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, ainsi que le fait que Silex, Granit, Forge et Fièvre se trouvaient avec deux autres équipiers en bas.  
" Je vois... Pardon de m'être emportée, je ne résiste pas à la beauté de tels paysages !" S'excusa finalement la djinn de Jupiter. "Je veux bien vous accompagner, je commençais à avoir marre de feuilles et de baies. Surtout que cet arbre n'est pas très généreux..."  
Elle convint de se lier immédiatement à Ivan.

Malheureusement, Tret avait senti l'utilisation de psynergie sur sa cime, et envoya une salve de branches au sommet.  
Ce fut pendant ces cinq secondes de répit que Vlad et Garet sortirent en trombe de leur cachette, et se dépêchèrent de monter le plus vite possible. Maintenant que Tret avait repéré les autres, il ne servait plus à rien de rester séparés.  
Vlad avait réfléchi, et avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de calmer Tret : de l'intérieur. Il avait vu une ouverture qui menait dans le tronc, quelques mètres plus haut.

Garet et lui atteignirent non pas sans douleur le versant est des branches, et virent Ivan et Sofia qui couraient, un peu au dessus d'eux.  
"IVAN ! SOFIA ! ON EST LA !" Leur Hurla Garet, se faisant alors entendre par Tret.  
Le branchage coupant s'étendit alors jusqu'à eux. Vlad grimaça de douleur pendant que Garet esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il donna son idée à voix haute. De toute manière, ils étaient repérés maintenant...  
"Allez sur l'autre versant ! Il y a une ouverture vers l'intérieur de Tret ! On vous retrouve là-bas.  
- On arrive !" Lui répondit Sofia avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

* * *

(4)  
Quelques minutes et branches plus tard, ils s'étaient frayés un chemin vers l'ouverture, et s'étaient rejoints. Ils convinrent rapidement de se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur séparation plus tard, lorsqu'ils reviendraient au calme...

Ivan entra le premier, suivi de Garet, Sofia, et enfin Vlad.  
L'intérieur était rempli de toiles d'araignées, de ronces, de feuilles et de lierre. Ils étaient apparemment plus ou moins en sécurité à cet endroit, à part si des monstres y vivaient.  
Le mystique de Vénus se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant, profitant de quelques instants de répit.  
- Alors ? Du nouveau ?  
- L'arbre supporte très mal qu'on le coupe ne serait-ce qu'un peu, grogna Forge en jetant un regard sévère à son maître.  
- Hum hum, toussota Garet, et je crois que Vlad a une idée de là où pourrait se trouver sa faiblesse.  
- Mais avant ça, fit le blond en se relevant, vous allez bien ? On a entendu un hurlement...  
- Oh ça, sourit Ivan, je dirais juste qu'une petite amie nous a rejoints.  
- Moui, sourit Marée, elle se nomme Brise, djinn de soutien à affinité vent. Elle a rejoint notre cher Ivan.  
- Un nouveau djinn pour le gringalet ?" Grogna Forge. "Il était temps, c'était le seul à se balader avec un seul d'entre nous, tch.  
- Dis juste, Forge, je me demandais... "fit Ivan d'un ton légèrement inquiet. "Est-ce que toutes les femelles djinn ont un caractère... aussi trempé que le tien ou... spécial que celui de Marée et Fièvre.  
- Tu ne serais pas en train de me comparer à Fièvre, là ! "S'insurgea Marée.  
- N... non ! C'est juste que...  
- Pas toutes mais presque, sourit Forge d'un air légèrement sadique. Certaines comme Voile ou Braise sont plus du genre facile, mais il y en a beaucoup, comme Sirocco ou Aconit, qui sont bien pires que moi. Brise est particulièrement agréable à vivre à coté d'elles.  
- Brise n'est pas méchante !" S'exclama Silex. "Elle est juste... impressionnable !  
Une toux gênée les interrompit. Les quatre adolescents observaient d'un air amusé les petites créatures qui se calmèrent aussitôt.  
- Ah, désolé jeune maître, nous disions donc, la faiblesse de Tret...  
- Oui, Sofia, pourrais-tu commencer par soigner Ivan et Garet, je crois qu'ils ont assez souffert de cette montée.  
Ivan grommela que c'était davantage la hauteur qui l'avait fait souffrir et Garet eut un air vexé.  
- Je peux tenir avec quelques égratignures !  
- Oui, mais pas avec les énormes bleus que tu dois avoir au niveau du torse vu comme l'arbre s'est acharné - je maintiens d'ailleurs que c'en est bizarre - sur toi.  
- Et toi, Vlad ?" S'inquiéta Sofia.  
- Pour ces quelques blessures, sourit le blond, je peux m'en charger moi-même.  
- Tu ferais bien de vraiment t'en occuper, déclara la guérisseuse en haussant les sourcils, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un blessé GRAVE sur les bras.

Les soins accomplis, tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers le tout-sauf-auto-proclamé chef du groupe.  
- A vrai dire, fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, je ne sais pas exactement comment on peut remettre les idées en place à Tret, les arbres sont très différents des humains à qui il suffit souvent d'un sermon et deux baffes, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le seul endroit où sa faiblesse pourrait se trouver si ça tournait au vinaigre, c'est son cœur.  
Cette phrase fut suivie d'un silence.  
- Les arbres ont un cœur maintenant ?" Lâcha Garet.  
- Par le cœur, j'entends l'intérieur, au niveau des racines, répliqua son meilleur ami, c'est de la qu'un arbre tire sa substance nutritive, sans ses racines, un arbre meurt. Or, au vu de cet arbre là, il y a tout à fait moyen de rejoindre le cœur puisqu'apparemment il est creux.  
Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait à y redire, même si Sofia souligna intérieurement qu'un arbre ordinaire n'était normalement pas creux... A part ceux de Kolima qui servaient d'habitations.  
- Mais, comment on descend sans se briser quelque chose ?" Précisa tout de même Ivan en regardant le gouffre devant eux, il semblait sans fond tant ils étaient hauts par rapport au sol.  
Brise se délia et regarda avec intérêt.  
- Woaaa ! C'est profooond !  
- Tu as raison, frissonna Garet, ça ne me donne pas envie de tomber dedans !  
- C'est vrai que...  
Vlad s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.  
- Mince, il nous a trouvés !" gémit-il.  
(5)  
L'instant d'après, l'intérieur de l'arbre se secouait, les déséquilibrant, et soudainement, ils chutèrent.  
Ils étaient tombés en plein dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pas.

Tout le monde cria. Ivan maîtrisait cependant le vent et savait qu'il pourrait amortir la chute de ses compagnons, mais la terreur que lui procurait la chute l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Garet maudit de tout son être ce fichu arbre...  
Bien qu'il eût des ailes, Souffle paniqua qu'il allait s'écraser car il ne pouvait pas voler...  
"On va tous mourir !"  
Il perdait en effet tous ces moyens quand il paniquait comme cette fois-là.  
Brise, bien entendu, fut impressionnée mais surtout amusée par la chute qu'elle faisait.  
Forge eut un rire et dit à son maître que ça l'endurcirait, s'il survivait bien sûr...  
Fièvre était heureusement liée, et c'était encore heureux car cela lui aurait rappelé les sauts qu'elle faisait dans sa jeunesse depuis le sommet du mont alpha avec ses amies djinn...  
Peps était également lié mais Sofia put entendre qu'il disait qu'il pourrait guérir la troupe une fois en bas. Si miss Sofia parvenait à le délier.  
Marée se plaignit que les roses sur sa tête s'écraser, mais ne paniquait pas.  
Ce fut les djinn de Vénus qui eurent une réaction plutôt intelligente :  
"Dites Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas..." Commença Granit.  
-... Que vous ne pourriez pas utiliser des branchages pour amortir la chute ?" Termina Silex... au moment où justement, une sorte de filet de branches empêchait le chute mortelle.  
- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de temps, répondit le blond en faisant descendre lentement le filet, et en plus... c'est dur à tenir. Je ne vais pas le tenir longtemps !  
- On reverra ça en entraînement !" Sourit son djinn.  
Le filet amortit la chute, et céda juste après, sous le choc. Heureusement, ils étaient tout près du sol et Ivan utilisa alors un coup de vent pour ralentir et amortir l'atterrissage.  
Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, et l'opération était un succès.  
Le problème suivant était...  
- Maintenant, comment on calme cet arbre ?  
- Ah, je n'ai pas précisé quelque chose, déclara Vlad avec un air légèrement ennuyé, c'est qu'au coeur de l'arbre, c'est quand même l'endroit le plus proche de sa conscience.  
- ... Je ne comprends pas, fit Sofia en haussant un sourcil, on le savait déjà, non ? C'est pour ça qu'on voulait aller là pour se faire entendre.  
- Oui, c'est très juste, Sofia, mais cela signifie aussi que c'est l'endroit où l'arbre est le plus fort. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que va nous faire un arbre sacré, mais ici, on est autant en son pouvoir qu'on est près de son point faible.  
- Ah, là, je comprends, soupira Sofia, et ça veut dire...  
- ... que les ennuis arrivent, compléta Ivan, le temps que Tret se rende compte de notre présence...  
- Il est déjà au courant, corrigea Vlad, je vous rappelle que c'est lui qui nous a envoyés ici.

Ce fut suivi d'un silence.  
- A ce sujet, comment on remonte ?" finit par tenter Garet.  
- Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, avec l'aide Silex et Granit, voir de Forge.  
- Depuis quand L'autre a besoin de moi ?" fit la djinn en haussant un sourcil. "Habituellement tu te débrouilles bien juste avec les deux théoriciens de chapiteau qui t'accompagnent.  
- Comme tu l'as brillamment fait remarquer au tunnel de Bilibin, contredit Vlad, la plupart des plantes poussent mieux avec un peu de chaleur, c'est pourquoi ça serait plus simple je pense.  
Il eut une hésitation.  
- Ou bien je peux demander à mes deux "théoriciens de chapiteau" pour se lier avec Garet ou Ivan, voir Sofia, après tout, les deux derniers maîtrisent mieux leur énergie que moi.  
Forge émit un "tch" d'abandon.  
- Ok, je me lierai à toi quand on aura fait comprendre à cet arbre sacré que ça se fait pas de transformer les pauvres petits humains en arbres.  
"ET POURQUOI DONC PETITE CREATURE ? ? ?"  
(6)  
La voix assourdissante avait retentit à nouveau.  
- Aaah, flûte, soupira Marée, on aurait dû se douter qu'il avait tout entendu...  
- Liaison les gars, et au pas de course !" gronda Forge en mettant ses mots à exécution.  
Bien leur en fut, l'instant d'après se formait de par l'écorce et le bois intérieur de l'arbre une sorte d'énorme visage flottant dans les airs. Mais le pire, c'est que les "lèvres " du visage de bois se mouvaient en même temps que retentissaient dans leur tête les morts de Tret.  
"HROUM ! CROYIEZ-VOUS QUE J'AIE UN BON COTE ? PAUVRES FOUS ! VOUS N'AURIEZ JAMAIS DÛ VENIR ICI, ET MAINTENANT, VOUS NE POURREZ PLUS EN SORTIR !"

Vlad sentit la main de Sofia s'agripper à sa tunique. Elle n'était pas rassurée et il y avait de quoi. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner la détermination dans son regard.  
Ivan avait déjà la main posée sur sa rapière et Garet entendait apparemment des remontrances internes de Forge à en voir sa mine plus renfrognée et crispée qu'effrayée.  
"VOS POUVOIRS VOUS ONT PROTEGES DANS LA FÔRET, MAIS VOUS ÊTES A PRESENT AU COEUR DE MA PUISSANCE !"  
Le visage d'écorce s'élargit encore, pouvant à présent couvrir toute la salle d'un regard.  
"VOUS DEVIENDREZ DES ARBRES ET PERIREZ AVEC NOUS !"

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit grand la bouche et des lianes en sortirent rapidement, encerclant la taille d'Ivan ainsi que ses bras. Le blondinet poussa un cri de surprise et commença à trancher les plantes qui revenaient de plus en plus vite, qui l'étoufferaient s'il s'arrêtait.  
Garet s'apprêtait à lancer une boule de feu monumentale pour calmer un instant la tête de l'arbre quand un coup brutal lui atterrit sur la tête. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément l'ennemi ou la personne qui avait fait ça histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de rire (à part si c'était Forge, mais là c'était une autre histoire) son regard se posa sur Vlad, juste derrière lui, le regard mécontent.  
- Mais... quoi ?" réagit-il en comprenant que c'était son ami qui l'avait frappé.  
Décapitant les quelques lianes qui s'approchaient d'eux, Vlad répondit d'un ton sec :  
- Garet, rappelle-moi où nous sommes.  
- Euh... dans un arbre ?  
- Exact, mais encore ?  
- Un arbre dans une forêt ?  
- Ça aussi, mais dis moi de quoi est fait un arbre ?  
- Du bois ?  
- Très juste, et nous sommes à l'intérieur de ce bois. Or, aussi sacré soit-il, nous sommes à l'endroit où Tret est le plus fort, mais aussi celui où son bois est le plus fragile. Traduction : tu lances une boule de feu, tu fais brûler l'arbre, la forêt, et nous avec.  
Garet ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson. Il avait oublié ce détail.  
- Désolé vieux... Mais comment je me défends alors, moi ?  
- Tu as une hache, non ?" répondit Vlad d'un ton sarcastique avant de donner un coup violent avec son épée qui coupa les dernières "mauvaises herbes" qui s'en prenaient à lui avant de courir en direction d'Ivan qui se démenait toujours avec ses propres herbes.  
S'arrêtant juste devant, il ferma les yeux et dirigea toute son énergie vers les plantes. La seconde d'après, les lianes lâchaient Ivan pour se précipiter vers la tête de l'arbre qui les fit disparaître précipitamment avant de se tourner vers vlad en fronçant les "sourcils".  
"COMMENT OSES-TU MANIER CE POUVOIR, HUMAIN ? SEULS LES ARBRES ONT LA SAGESSE NECESSAIRE POUR POSSEDER LA MAITRISE DE LA TERRE !"

Sa surprise transparaissait au travers de sa colère. Il lui avait bien semblé voir une étrange énergie. Était-ce donc ce pouvoir de manier la terre qui les avait protégés de son propre pouvoir ? Non, il y avait bien regardé, et seul ce jeune blond maîtrisait l'élément maternel de toute vie.  
Ce rouquin blasphématoire qui avait osé porter sa hache sur son bois avait le tempérament du feu et de l'énergie, destructeur mais vital, la jeune fille possédait le calme et la douceur de l'eau, mais aussi l'acéré et le piquant du froid. Le dernier possédait l'insouciance et la liberté conférés à l'air.  
Aucun de ces pouvoirs n'aurait dû se trouver dans les mains d'humains ordinaires !  
Seuls les élus, les mystiques, y étaient autorisés... Mais aucun mystique n'aurait dû se trouver près d'ici !  
Ces humains étaient des erreurs, il leur manquait encore cent ans pour que Tret daigne les considérer comme digne de posséder une infime parcelle de ce pouvoir !

Cependant, il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de son propre bois pour dresser à temps un mur d'écorce dans lequel une large épée d'énergie terrestre se ficha à la place de la tête qui représentait sa conscience.  
C'était trop anormal... quelque chose ne convenait pas...

Sofia écarta d'un geste les plantes, qui semblaient se rétracter instinctivement. Le courant d'air glacé se dégageant d'elle était inquiétant, le gel tue la plupart des plantes, c'est bien connu.  
- Ivan !" Cria-t-elle, je le gèle, avant qu'il ne se remette, attaque-le le plus vite possible !  
Garet élimina les dernières lianes autour de lui et recula pour leur laisser place, quand à leur chef, il se plaça derrière le blondinet, prêt à stopper n'importe quoi qui risquerait de ralentir l'adepte de l'air.

"Attention Ivan !"Lui hurle Souffle. "Tu pourrais glisser et te fracasser le crâne !  
- Souffle, ce n'est pas le moment d'être pessimiste, je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait glisser ici !"Le réprimanda son maître, concentré pour porter un coup final. "Lie-toi à moi s'il te plaît !  
- B...Bi...Bien !"

Ivan savait qu'utiliser le pouvoir de son djinn ne serait pas suffisant. En même temps que les trois estocades de vent, il lança son tourbillon de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.  
Alors le tourbillon sembla devenir une mini-tornade, et sous l'élan de son attaque, le maître de l'air traversa son coup de vent pour finalement trancher les lianes qui se dressaient devant lui, ainsi que l'esprit...  
Il passa devant, pendant que la tornade, derrière lui, achevait le travail, juste pour être sûr...  
Tout se calma soudain. C'était fini.  
Les lianes stoppèrent leurs attaques incessantes envers les mystiques.

"On l'a eu ?" Se demanda Garet.  
- Je n'en sais rien, c'était juste une forme créée sous ses pouvoirs, non ?" Lui répondit Sofia.  
- A vrai dire, murmura Ivan, j'ai comme l'impression que c'était un peu plus que ça... Chef, toi qui est expert en arbres sacrés, ça ne te dit rien ?  
- Moi je sais !" Fit Silex." Tret est obligé de se manifester physiquement s'il veut user de ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ce que vous venez de vaincre en quelques secondes était sa conscience.  
- En résumé, les rassura Granit, il est actuellement inconscient. Comme ça a déjà été dit, donner un coup sur un Homme suffit souvent, mais sur un arbre, ça risque d'être plus dur... Eh bien, espérons qu'avoir donné une leçon à sa conscience ait suffit !  
"...mmmmh..."  
(7)  
Une voix douce retentit dans leurs esprits. Tous se sentirent fébriles, même si elle était calme, douce, c'était sans nul doute la voix de Tret. Cela avait-il suffit, où devraient-ils s'y reprendre. Un autre fait inquiétait les trois aux pouvoirs de Vénus : L'arbre était dans un état faible... anormalement faible, alors qu'auparavant Kolima dégageait une énergie sans précédents grâce à son arbre sacré, Tret ne dégageait actuellement presque plus d'énergie, à peine plus qu'un arbre ordinaire !  
"Que m'est-il arrivé ?"  
Le bois intérieur sembla se rétracter, formant une sorte de visage, un visage calme et âgé. Empli de sagesse. Ses "yeux" semblèrent se diriger vers les adolescents. Un sourire sembla apparaitre sur le bois.  
"Oh... je vois... Mon cœur était consumé par la rage... Êtes-vous ceux qui avez détruit cette maléfique engeance due à ma colère ?"  
- Euh, bafouilla Garet, nous ignorions que c'était ça, mais... oui...  
"Je vous en remercie. Je n'aurais pas pu quitter ce monde avec tant de haine en moi."

Ses "yeux" se fermèrent et le visage disparut de l'écorce, mais la voix retentit à nouveau dans leur tête.  
"Je peux maintenant mourir sans regrets. Adieu, vaillants guerriers."  
Garet sursauta.  
- Eyh ! On ne va pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! Tout ce cirque c'était pour qu'il retransforme les habitants de Kolima !  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Ivan, nous avons besoin de son aide !  
- Il doit y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça !" supplia Sofia en direction du lieu où était le visage.  
Celui-ci réapparut, lentement...  
"... comment ?"  
Il les observa à la dérobée.  
" Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"  
- Kolima..." débuta Vlad. "Lors de votre... accès de colère, vous avez métamorphosé les habitants de Kolima en arbres... Si vous périssez, ils disparaitront avec vous.  
"J'ai... vraiment fait ça ?"  
La voix de l'arbre semblait horrifiée. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu conscience des agissement de son coté sombre, et c'était à présent à lui de réparer ces erreurs...  
"Hroum. Je dois les libérer avant qu'ils ne meurent avec la forêt... !"  
Une faible énergie sembla s'évader à l'intérieur de la pièce... Après quelques instants, Tret poussa un gémissement mental.  
"Je n'y parviens pas... Mes pouvoirs n'atteignent plus Kolima..."  
Ivan se laissa tomber à genoux alors que Sofia plaçait sa main devant sa bouche. Garet jura, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour rien !  
"Peuple de Kolima... Pardonnez-moi..."  
A nouveau, le visage disparut.  
- Tret est trop faible, grogna Garet, il n'a même plus le pouvoir de guérir Kolima...  
- Le guérir lui serait déjà quelque chose, rétorqua Vlad d'un ton qui montrait son trouble, Silex vous le confirmera, il est malade... Très malade...  
- Si nous pouvions le guérir, réagit Ivan, ce serait le seul moyen de retransformer les habitants, non ? Mais... comment ?  
Sofia et Vlad s'entre-regardèrent. D'un sourire, la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord.  
- Tout d'abord, fit le chef du groupe, sortir d'ici. Forge ?  
- Ok...

La djinn alliée au mystique et aux deux djinn de Vénus, une longue échelle de bois commença à se créer, jusqu'à atteindre l'espace par lequel il étaient entrés. Sofia fut la première à monter, suivie par Ivan, lui-même suivi par Vlad afin de le rattraper au cas où son acrophobie lui jouerait des tours, et lui-même suivi par Garet au cas où l'épuisement total du blond le ferait tomber.  
Après une invocation, une escalade aussi rapide, et un tel tour de force avec son énergie, il fallait admettre que Vlad ne marchait plus très droit et que ses gestes étaient bien moins assurés qu'auparavant...  
Par chance, Tret étant calmé, il sortirent et rejoignirent le bas de l'arbre sans encombre.  
- Vous nous expliquez ce que vous avez en tête, maintenant ?" Demanda Ivan qui avait suivi les regards de Sofia et de son chef, mais qui surtout se sentait enfin mieux après être descendu d'une telle hauteur.  
Garet aida son meilleur ami à descendre avant de regarder le blondinet.  
- De quoi ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?  
- Je doute que la psynergie de Mercure fonctionne sur les arbres, et même au top de ta forme, poursuivit Ivan, je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses guérir Tret...  
- Je reconnais bien là ta perspicacité, sourit Vlad en se rapprochant de Sofia, mais il n'est pas question de psynergie, mais plutôt de l'excellente intuition qu'a eu Sofia en emmenant avec elle un peu d'eau du phare de Mercure. Elle vainc toute maladie, même la vieillesse, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sofia se mit à rire.  
- Oh, c'est un peu exagéré, mais je pense qu'elle peut sans soucis guérir Tret, aussi vieux qu'il soit. Quand à mon intuition, tu n'as qu'à dire "intuition féminine" !  
Ivan manqua de se frapper le front. Il avait complètement oublié la petite bouteille d'eau magique que possédait Sofia, soigneusement rangée dans sa besace. Il était vrai que si l'eau était à la hauteur de sa réputation, leur problème était résolu.

La mystique de Mercure s'avança timidement vers l'arbre, le flacon à la main. Sous l'impulsion de sa psynergie, le liquide s'envola lentement, avant de se retrouver précipité contre l'écorce et les racines. Ils patientèrent, quelques secondes, le temps de s'inquiéter... Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Quand...  
"Un grand pouvoir... Je sens... une énergie profonde en moi..."  
L'espoir leur fut permis, et ils se sentirent respirer de soulagement.  
"HROOOOOUM !"  
Ce cri de vie de Tret fit rire les djinn, et des sourires de joie se gravèrent sur le visage des adolescents.  
"La vie coule en moi à nouveau !"  
"Tret..."  
La voix de Trent retentit doucement, célébrant la renaissance de la forêt et sa reconnaissance envers les enfants qui avaient réussi à les sauver...

* * *

_Bande-annonce du chapitre 6 ! (et oui déjà)_

_L'homme, à peine proche d'eux, les interpella, la mine ébahie, montrant qu'il les avait reconnus._  
_- C'est... c'est vous ! Ca alors..._  
_Il toussota pour reprendre sa contenance puis, tout à fait formellement, demanda :_  
_- Êtes-vous ceux qui ont levé la malédiction ?_  
_Les compagnons se regardèrent. Deux choix : mentir (quel malheur !) et pouvoir poursuivre aussitôt leur voyage, ou avouer leur exploit et retarder encore leur départ à coup sûr ? Finalement, Ivan lâcha un "oui" timide. Ce n'était pas comme si un seul d'entre eux appréciait mentir, Garet avait appris à ses dépends que le mensonge pouvait avoir de graves conséquences et était maladroit en les inventant, Vlad ne savait pas le faire sans se trahir, Sofia n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas, et même s'il était timide dans ce genre de cas, la franchise d'Ivan était à toute épreuve._  
_Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard avant que le second, un châtain au visage sévère ne prononce d'une voix grave :_  
_- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation._

_Bientôt sur Fanfiction . net_

* * *

Voilà ! Il y a un petit bouton qui permet de reviewer, il est très gentil et aime qu'on s'en serve ! Donc n'ayez pas d'hésitations !

Et pour ceux qui aimeraient en savoir plus plus tôt sur les aventures de Vlad et cie à notre manière, n'hésitez pas à aller sur notre forum (lien dans mon profil) où nous avons toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance, et où nous mettrons bientôt les coulisses et les notes prises pendant l'écriture ! Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

PS : Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai promis à Don Uberman son drabble sur Pointe... Il est fait, il est fait... C'est juste que j'attends toujours la relecture de mon frère pour le poster, je n'y pense jamais... Mais il viendra, je ne l'ai pas oublié !


	21. P2 Chapitre 6

_Voilà ! Le chapitre 8 vient de sortir sur notre forum, le 6 arrive donc ici ! Alors je vous préviens de la même manière que je l'ai fait sur Mazeltof en le postant : Ce chapitre est terrible, car rien ne s'y passe, et pourtant il est important..._

_Ensuite, nous avons un reviewer anonyme non inscrit sur le forum à qui je ne peux répondre par message, donc je vais le faire ici !_

**Pr Kaos :** Ah, un vrai roman ! Une belle review construite comme je les aime ! J'ai beaucoup lu de fictions en anglais aussi, mais c'est vrai qu'après, ça ne fait que rendre plus heureux quand on en trouve une sympa en français ! Oui, Vlad qui parle, c'est devenu nécessaire après avoir fini L'âge perdu ^^ Parfois, les répliques des personnages dans le jeu donnent une idée de ce qu'il a pu dire avant, mais j'avoue que la plupart du temps, on improvise... Pour les djinn, on va faire de notre mieux, mais je ne cache pas qu'avec les 72 qu'il y aura à la fin de l'âge perdu, un bon nombre d'entre eux seront très peu présents... Trop de personnages tue l'histoire... Pour les combats, tu peux être honnête. Je sais bien que ni moi ni mon frère n'avons de talent pour l'écriture des combats, et même si j'espère m'améliorer, j'espère aussi ne pas être trop répétitive, et je sais que je n'aurais jamais le niveau de ces fanfictions incroyables en anglais ! (Je me rappelle en avoir lu une, un combat entre Vlad et Pavel, juste géniale !) Félicitations pour avoir trouvé les références ! Naheulbeuk et RDA sont deux de nos passions. Les reliques, le hurlement a été la première chose que j'ai vue dans Golden sun, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de laisser les personnages briser le quatrième mur, donc appeler les critiques par le nom qui leur est donné dans les premiers jeux s'est imposé naturellement. Kolima Imil, contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça ! Même dans le jeu, j'arrivais contre Salamandar au niveau 8... Et je n'ai jamais fait Rochair avant Briggs. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'avais du mal contre lui... Ah bah oui, l'identité du père de Haru... Comme si les développeurs espéraient laisser du mystère alors que n'importe qui peut comprendre que c'est Alex... Enfin bon, on n'est pas dans leur tête... En tout cas, contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et même si nos combats ne sont pas terribles, j'espère te revoir reviewer dans un prochain chapitre !

**Disclaimer : La dernière fois que j'ai consulté, mon nom de famille ne disait ni "Camelot", ni "Nintendo".**

4132 mots (si j'ai bien compté)

OST :

(1) Under the starlit night (Monster hunter 2)  
(2) Atarashii Yuujou (Fairy tail)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La reconnaissance,  
ou,  
Acceptez ce modeste présent

(1)

Sortant de la forêt où ils avaient effectué leur premier coup d'éclat, Vlad, Garet, Ivan, et Sofia n'étaient pourtant pas si joyeux qu'au moment de la guérison de Tret. Grâce à Silex, ils savaient parfaitement que le phare de Vénus se situait au sud de l'Angara, vers le coeur du Gondowan. Or, le pont n'était pas encore prêt à être réparé, suivre la route de la soie restait la meilleure option...  
Cependant, les paroles de Tret et Trent les préoccupaient...

_"Tret... Tu es guéri... La forêt aussi..."  
"Je suis navré, je dois t'avoir inquiétée, Trent... Et vous mes enfants, n'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à me demander ?"  
Perdus dans leur euphorie, ils avaient été un moment songeurs, puis ce fut Vlad qui avait dû rappeller gentiment à l'arbre l'état du village des bûcherons.  
"C'est vrai, Tret, tu dois retransformer les habitants de Kolima en humains, ainsi que tous les autres humains transformés par ta fureur."  
"C'est juste, je dois ma hâter..."_

_Un déferlement d'énergie s'était fait ressentir, dans tout leur corps. Ils ressentaient la vie, la sagesse des arbres, la douceur du vieil arbre sacré...Cette puissance était extraordinaire, et ils savaient que la malédiction avait pris fin avant même que Tret ne le leur annonce._  
_"C'est bon, plus aucun habitant de Kolima n'est maudit."_  
_Cela aurait pu s'achever ainsi, mais Trent intervint, tentant d'expliquer la conduite de son congénère._  
_"Tret n'a pas toujours eu ce terrible pouvoir..."_  
_"Ca a commencé il y a peu de temps, poursuivit Tret, lorsque ces gemmes sont tombées du ciel..."_

_Des gemmes ? Vlad s'était figé et avait jeté un oeil inquiet à Garet. Encore des pierres psynergies ? La source de leurs pouvoirs ne faisaient-elles que des horreurs partout où elles tombaient ?_  
_"Vlad, tu ne penses quand même pas à..._  
_- J'en ai bien peur, avait répondu le blond à son ami, encore des pierres psynergie..._  
_- Tu penses vraiment que les pierres psynergie peuvent causer tant de soucis ?_  
_Vlad comprenait la détresse de son ami, il ressentait la même._  
_"J'étais en colère, que l'on massacre la forêt..." avait jugé bon de poursuivre Tret. "Ils avaient même levé leurs haches sur moi ! C'est alors que ces gemmes sont tombées dans mes branches... Soudainement, ma furie a surpassé mon coeur, et j'ai été perdu dans ma rage."_  
_"Les gemmes m'ont atteinte alors que j'étais atteinte d'une grande mélancolie, fit la voix pensive de Trent, nos actions ont reflété une part de notre coeur, mais nous n'avions pas idée..."_  
_"Ces gemmes ont changé ma colère en une force au delà de mon contrôle."_

_Un profond silence s'ensuivit. Mals à l'aise, les valéans se regardaient d'un air coupable. Si cette éruption n'avait pas eu lieu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... Trent; cependant, manifesta une autre de ses inquiétudes._  
_"Tret, les arbustes ont-ils été contaminés également par le pouvoir de ces pierres ?"_  
_"Non, la rassura Tret, seuls les arbres adultes ont été touchés. "_  
_- Quelques ?" Avait chuchoté Garet. "Mais cette forêt est immense !_  
_- Sachant qu'un arbre peut vivre plusieurs milliers d'années, soupira son meilleur ami, à partir de quand crois-tu qu'ils sont adultes ?_  
_- Ah... très juste... Y'en a-t-il d'autres à qui c'est arrivé ?_  
_"Peu, mais quelques autres, en effet."_  
_- Mais alors, avait murmuré Ivan, ce genre de chose peut se reproduire n'importe où !_

_Les deux arbres étaient restés silencieux, puis Trent s'était adressée à eux, calmement._  
_"Vous avez sûrement affronté de nombreux monstres en venant ici..."_  
_- Ils étaient de simples animaux auparavant, non ?" avait demandé le blond en se remémorant le massacre qu'avait causé son invocation._  
_"Leur coeur était peut-être pur... Hroum..." admit Tret. "Ces gemmes ont apporté un terrible fléau sur le monde..."_

_Une seconde énergie les pénétra, se projetant au loin de la forêt. il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle émanait de Trent._  
_- Oh Trent !" S'était étonné Ivan. "Tu as reçu des pouvoirs aussi ?_  
_"Ils sont différents des miens, mais ils ont la même origine."_  
_- Mais... que fais-tu ?" avait questionné Sofia d'un ton hésitant._  
_"Attends... Tu verras bien vite..."_  
_Effectivement, l'énergie de Trent s'arrêta peu de temps après._  
_"Qu'as-tu vu, Trent ?"_  
_"C'est la vérité, même la plupart des animaux sont devenus des monstres. Et même sous la rivière..."_  
_"La rivière qui alimente notre forêt ."_  
_"Oui... Une forêt est devenue maléfique, au sud de cette rivière."_  
_"Comptez-vous rejoindre le sud?" Leur avait alors demandé Tret._  
_- C'est effectivement notre direction._  
_" ... Cela risque de devenir fort dangereux pour vous... de plus en plus, alors que le temps passe... Si vous devez y aller, vous devriez vous dépécher."_  
_Ils s'étaient inclinés, inquiets, et alors qu'ils quittaient le territoire des arbres sacrés, la voix de Tret leur murmura doucement :_  
_"J'ai une immense dette envers vous. Vous nous avez sauvés, la forêt et moi..."_  
_"Puissent vos racines creuser la terre et vos branches atteindre le ciel..." avait ajouté Trent._

Mais ces histoires de pierres psynergie, ces monstres, et cette forêt maudite... Ils étaient inquiets... Et même si la puissance de Tret avait à présent fait fuir tous les monstres de la forêt, leur permettant un bivouac sûr et calme, ils savaient bien que l'agitation serait de retour très tôt, quand ils devraient se hâter pour rejoindre la route de la soie.

Le soleil déclinait lentement par delà les arbres alors que le quatuor montait le camp. Avec sa tranquille assurance habituelle, Vlad, accompagné de ses djinn, se chargeait d'une cueillette rapide des fruits abondants que la Kolima, ayant retrouvé la santé, s'était empressée de produire pour ses sauveurs. Ses trois compagnons discutaient allègrement de la route à suivre tout en produisant leur travail... Ou peut-être pas si allègrement que ça...  
- Cette "forêt maléfique" ne me dit rien qui vaille, leur admit Sofia, je ne sais pas comment on doit prendre cet avertissement, mais même si on voulait l'éviter, à en croire la carte, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer par là.  
- Bah, pas de soucis, sourit Garet, elle peut essayer de nous piéger mais... on a Vlad après tout ! Ça changerait, une forêt où on pourrait le perdre !" ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Tu penses réellement qu'il est impossible pour lui de se perdre dans une forêt ?" fit Forge ironiquement.  
- Tu l'as toi-même dit !" rétorqua son "maître" (car on était en droit de se demander lequel était le maître parmi les deux).  
- Hum, pour être honnête, ça dépend. Il est impossible de perdre un mystique de Vénus dans une forêt normale. Elle s'appelle comment, la "forêt maléfique" ?  
- Si je suis ce que nous a dit Trent, fit Ivan en dépliant la carte près du foyer qu'il venait de fabriquer en attendant que Garet l'allume, il semblerait que ça soit la forêt de Mogall, elle se situe au nord-ouest de la ville de Xian.  
Un rire fou s'échappa du gosier de la djinn alors que sa congénère, Fièvre, souriait grandement en commençant à raconter un de ses fameux souvenirs.  
- Oh, Mogall ! Que de souvenirs ! Je m'en rappelle très bien, elle a toujours eu un penchant pour le rejet d'autrui ! Il y a bien longtemps, elle avait déjà été atteinte par un maléfice. Ce jour là, un mystique trop sûr de lui avait...  
- Fièvre !  
Coupée dans son fou rire, Forge avait interrompue son ainée dans ses profonds radotages, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter des heures, mais également car...  
- Ce n'est pas drôle si tu leur racontes. Je veux voir leur tête ahurie quand on y sera !  
- De quoi parle-t-elle, Souffle ?" demanda Ivan tout bas.  
- Je l'ignore, Ivan... Mais venant de celle-là, ça n'augure rien de bon.  
- Je ne te permets pas, pessimiste de bas étage !  
- Mais, que voulais-tu dire ?" insista Sofia, soucieuse.  
- Que malgré sa remarquable performance ici-même, je doute que L'autre parvienne à se diriger aussi brillamment qu'il l'a fait à Kolima !  
Alors que l'interrogatoire allait reprendre quand à cette forêt mystérieuse, leur chef involontaire les rejoignit avec le fruit de son travail (sans mauvais jeu de mot) et cette conversation quitta momentanément leurs esprits pour se concentrer sur les différentes manières d'accorder les fruits avec leurs provisions. La question ne se reformula pas dans leur esprit et ne fut donc pas réitérée, ils s'endormirent donc d'un sommeil généralement paisible bien qu'entrecoupé de quelques cauchemars pour certains.

Le lever du lendemain fut aussi joyeux que celui des jours précédents, entre Sofia qui s'escrimait à réveiller Garet, Ivan qui effectuait des exercices matinaux avec Vlad, et les djinn qui "arbitraient les deux match".  
La fin de leur voyage forestier fut saluée par quelques écureuils et des chants d'oiseaux, c'étaient les derniers adieux que la forêt faisait à ceux qui les avaient sauvés.  
Sur le point de repartir vers l'est, leur élan fut soudainement interrompu alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courait vers eux à en perdre haleine. Arrivé près d'eux, essouflé, il leva la tête pour les regarder, puis un grand sourire orna son visage et il saisit le poignet d'Ivan.  
- S'il vous plait, suivez-moi !  
Entrainant le blondinet à sa suite malgré le hoquet de surprise qu'il venait d'émettre, il amena les quatre amis en direction de deux personnes qui semblaient attendre et cria un nom qui laissa Ivan comme deux ronds de flan.  
- Jill ! Jill !  
Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce nom.  
La dénommée Jill leur fit de grands signes et un immense sourire. Elle avait de jolis cheveux couleur blé et des yeux noirs souriants.  
- Jill, fit le jeune homme brun, ce sont bien ceux qui t'ont aidée, je n'ai pas la berlue !  
- Ce sont bien eux, Turik !  
Elle s'avança vers eux, suivie du deuxième jeune homme, un châtain.  
- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Enfin, peut-être que vous ne me reconnaissez pas... J'étais cet arbre, dans la rivière, vous vous rappelez ?  
- Bien sûr que nous nous en souvenons, sourit timidement Ivan, vous nous avez inquiétés.  
- La manière dont vous avez compris ce que nous étions ert dont vous m'avez sortie de là me laisse perplexe, mais je sais que c'était vous, rit-elle, navrée si Turik a été rude, nous tenions à vous remercier de tout cœur ! Si vous avez la moindre requête...  
Le rire léger de Sofia résonna.  
- Voyons, faites attention à vous et ne vous mettez plus dans de telles situations, ce serait déjà une grande récompense pour nous.  
Le sourire de Jill ne se fana pas mais sembla soucieux.  
- J'ai cru comprendre que vous voyagiez... vous rendez-vous à l'est ?  
- Ouaip !" s'exclama Garet. "C'est notre direction ma p'tite dame !  
- Nous tâchons de rejoindre Xian par l'est, déclara Vlad en inclinant la tête.  
- Oh... Il y a peu de villes à l'est et elles sont rarement amicales avec les étrangers... Faites attent..." son visage s'éclaira."Je sais ! Il y a un temple, au sud-est de Kolima, par lequel vous pouvez passer avant de rejoindre Xian, afin de vous ravitailler et passer une nuit.  
Ivan cligna des yeux, surpris.  
- Généralement, on vous laissera dormir aux alentours, voir abrités sous un toit si le temps est mauvais ou froid, mais je connais un des moines, il se nomme Leykol, si vous lui dites que vous venez de ma part, ils vous laisseront peut-être voir le maître Hyun, celui-ci est doué de nombreux dons dont la voyance ! Il pourra peut-être vous aider !

Suite à ça, la discussion, bien qu'amicale, ne s'éternisa pas. Les trois jeunes gens avaient un long chemin à faire pour rentrer chez eux, et ils désiraient s'empresser de rassurer tout le monde. L'emplacement du temple fut juste noté sur leur carte avec un mot de la jeune fille.  
Les voyageurs n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de poursuivre immédiatement leur voyage, car deux soldats, de Bilibin à en voir leurs uniformes, arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.  
- Oho, ça ça m'inquiète, murmura Sofia, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse partir sans interrogatoire avec eux...  
- Pourquoi ?" demanda Garet. "Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant ?  
- Vu l'arbre étrange qui se trouvait devant leur rempart, ça m'étonnerait, fit Vlad ironiquement, non sérieusement, tu crois qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien en une journée ?  
- Si on nous demande, on ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une malédiction ?" tenta Sofia qui n'avait pas envie d'être davantage retardée.  
- Peine perdue, je reconnais le brun à droite, il est celui qui nous avait accompagnés chez McCoy...  
L'homme, à peine proche d'eux, les interpella, la mine ébahie, montrant qu'il les avait reconnus.  
- C'est... c'est vous ! Ca alors...  
Il toussota pour reprendre sa contenance puis, tout à fait formellement, demanda :  
- Êtes-vous ceux qui avez levé la malédiction ?  
Les compagnons se regardèrent. Deux choix : mentir (quel malheur !) et pouvoir poursuivre aussitôt leur voyage, ou avouer leur exploit et retarder encore leur départ à coup sûr ? Finalement, Ivan lâcha un "oui" timide. Ce n'était pas comme si un seul d'entre eux appréciait mentir, Garet avait appris à ses dépends que le mensonge pouvait avoir de graves conséquences et était maladroit en les inventant, Vlad ne savait pas le faire sans se trahir, Sofia n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas, et même s'il était timide dans ce genre de cas, la franchise d'Ivan était à toute épreuve.  
Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard avant que le second, un châtain au visage sévère ne prononce d'une voix grave :  
- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
Celle-là, en revanche, ils ne l'avaient pas vue venir. Le garde brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
- Kruzert, tu es toujours si... Bon, si vous voulez bien nous suivre.  
Devant leur regard interloqué, il fit un sourire.  
- Bilibin est encore loin, ce serait l'idéal si on pouvait l'atteindre avant la nuit.

* * *

(2)

Le trajet jusque la ville fortifiée dura moins de douze heures, les gardes connaissaient parfaitement le chemin et des raccourcis leur permirent de gagner un temps auquel nos héros n'avaient pas pensé.  
Les djinn ne pipèrent mot du voyage, mais même si le dénommé Kruzert avait un visage fermé et sérieux, le regard amusé et le visage détendu de l'autre garde, Vunka leur avait-il dit s'appeler, leur indiquèrent que leur situation n'était pas si grave que cela.  
Le village avait "repris des couleurs", il semblait plus vivant, et le sourire que certains habitants avaient aux lèvres montrait l'état d'euphorie provisoire dans lequel ils étaient.

Le palais de McCoy se dressait, toujours aussi fièrement. Peu de regards se tournèrent en leur direction lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et ils suivirent le long tapis rouge qui les amena au lord sympathique et bedonnant.  
Vunka salua respectueusement alors que Kruzert faisait d'une voix stricte :  
- Nous avons amené les guerriers, sire.  
Lord McCoy se tourna vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Z'êtes les, j'veux dire, les gamins courageux qu'j'avais rencontré l'dernière fois !  
Pensif, il leva un doigt en demandant inocemment :  
- C'tait quoi vos noms d'jà ?  
Un silence consterné retentit un instant dans la pièce avant que Garet ne s'éclaircisse la gorge en désignant son ami blond :  
- Lui c'est Vlad, sire, et moi c'est Garet...  
- Je me nomme Ivan, fit le blondinet patiemment.  
- Et moi Sofia, fit la guérisseuse en regardant craintivement la large salle et les pierres qu'elle considérait comme étouffantes.  
- Vlad et cie, fit McCoy avec un geste désinvolte de la main.  
Le mystique de Vénus jeta un regard appelant à l'aide à ses amis mais à l'air fâché de son ami roux pour l'avoir éclipsé, il devina que remettre une nouvelle fois en cause sa place de chef n'était pas une chose à faire pour l'instant...  
- J'n'ai pas décliné votre offre quand z'êtes venu, si ?  
- A vrai dire, fit Vlad le plus courtoisement possible, vous nous aviez renvoyés sans plus de cérémonie après avoir décidé que nous n'avions pas à prendre ce risque.  
- Héhé, rit McCoy d'un air gêné, j'n'y avais pas assez prété attention on dirait. Et même comm'ça z'avez décidé d'y aller et d'briser l'malédiction ?  
- Eh bien... oui, exposa simlement Ivan.  
- J'vous en r'mercie. J'voudrais vous montrer not' grattitude.

Le lord soupira et se massa le crâne.  
- J'me suis trop occupé d'l'argent et j'en ai oublié m'peuple. V'mavez rapp'lé à mes d'voirs. En tant qu'Lord de cette ville, j'vais faire d'mon mieux pour le bien d'tout l'monde !  
Il souriait, comme si cette histoire lui avait donné une énergie nouvelle. Se levant, il déclara solenellement :  
- Vlad, et les autres, ce s'rait un honneur qu'vous acceptiez une récompense en gage de m'gratittude.  
Il sembla hésiter, puis ajouta :  
- J'pourrais vous l'donner tel quel, mais j'crois qu'vous préfèreriez l'choisir. Allez, suivez Vunka et choisissez c'que vous voulez !  
- Je leur montrerais le chemin, milord, sourit Vunka, suivez-moi si vous voulez bien !  
McCoy leur fit un signe de la main.  
- Visitez-moi quand vous l'voudrez, ce s'ra toujours un plaisir d'vous accueillir ici !

Vunka les entraina avec le sourire le long des couloirs, Ivan souriait d'un air content, Garet maugréait des "Vlad et cie... j'vous en collerais des "Vlad et cie"...", et Sofia gardait les yeux baissés pour ne pas regarder les larges voutes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant. Vlad en revanche se taisait simplement en écoutant les jérémiades du rouquin.  
Le brun les amena dans une salle qui n'arrangea pas les peurs de Sofia, puisque le plafond était cette fois bas, et les briques semblaient plus épaisses.  
Vunka leur désigna divers équipements qui étaient éclairés par des torches, des pièces d'or par centaines leur servant de voisines.  
- Vu que vous voyagez, je vous propose davantage de fouiller ici, choisissez ce que vous voulez, mais pas plus d'un objet chacun s'il vous plait !  
Sofia ramassa rapidement une bourse apparemment assez garnie, mais pas énormément. Sous le regard surpris de Vunka, elle dit :  
- Voyager sera plus simple pour nous si nous avons de quoi nous ravitailler régulièrement, je ne suis pas très "belles robes" ou "armure", etc... J'opte davantage pour la pratique.  
Compréhensif, Vunka regarda en direction des trois garçons. Garet regardait avec plaisir une armure légère en cuir, et vu ses yeux brillants, il semblait qu'il avait fort envie de la prendre. Ivan, lui regardait avec incrédulité une pierre dorée s'illuminant élégamment. Vlad lui avait expliqué ce que c'était, et c'était fort rare : un morceau de pierre psynergie cristallisée, moins puissant qu'une pierre, le cristal avait l'avantage de garder son pouvoir en lui tant qu'on ne décidait pas de l'extraire, alors que la gemme les perdait au fur et à mesure du temps si personne ne l'extrayait. Sûrement sa brillance avait-elle fait qu'on l'avait gardée en temps que pierre précieuse. Fasciné, le blondinet regardait avec intérêt cet objet psyhique, et nul doute qu'il choisirait ça.  
Vlad, lui était resté devant une fiole remplie d'un liquide doré étrange.  
- Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" finit-il par demander.  
- Ah, ça ? C'est une eau magique aux pouvoir particuliers. Il me semble que c'est de cette fameuse eau des thermes dont on dit qu'elle a disparu depuis des années, et que le temps passé confinée dans cette fiole lui a donné d'autre propriétés. A vrai dire, elle ne guérit plus les blessures... mais il semblerait qu'elle ait un autre pouvoir plus puissant : celui de maintenir en vie une personne agonisante pour un temps donné... C'est rare, mais si vous en voulez et vu le peu d'utilité qu'elle pourrait avoir pour nous, vous pouvez prendre sans hésiter.  
Observant rapidement le reste du tas d'objets, le blond finit par refermer la main sur la fiole et s'approcha de Sofia.  
- Je peux compter sur toi pour la garder précieusement ?  
- Bien sûr, sourit-elle, tu as "vu" le pouvoir s'en dégageant aussi ? J'espère qu'on n'aura jamais à s'en servir, mais... si elle a le pouvoir qu'on lui confère, on pourrait bien avoir à l'utiliser un jour...

Le reste fut assez flou, ils se rappelaient avoir dit au revoir à Vunka et être sortis sans la moindre escorte - c'était bien la première fois dans ce palais - et, au vu du jour déjà assez bas dans le ciel, avaient décidé de se rendre à l'auberge. La même chambre que la dernière fois leur avait été remise, Ivan en avait profité pour montrer à Sofia l'infime trace de brûlure qu'il restait de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés, et expliquant à la jeune fille ce qu'il 'était passé, Forge, l'air fier d'elle, en rajoutant une louche.

La nuit fut plus paisible que d'habitude, et le lendemain, il n'y eut pas besoin d'utiliser ces moyens brûlants pour réveiller le roux, Sofia préférant l'horrible mais efficace technique de l'inondation alors qu'un bout de tissu avait été placé dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler et réveiller toute l'auberge...  
Ils se remirent en route tranquillement, rejoignant rapidement la barricade qui avait été dégagée, leur permettant d'éviter de refaire leurs cascades risquées pour passer.  
Suivant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le chemin que les soldats avaient tracé un jour plus tôt, le groupe parvint à Kolima dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

Ils tenaient à se ravitailler, et entrèrent dans le village par le portail de bois, assez discrètement, incognito, comme si un simple quidam passait par là...  
Apparemment, le village était en fête, ce qui était compréhensible après tant de temps maudits en arbres. Certains couraient, bondissaient, de joie de pouvoir à nouveau se mouvoir.  
Aucun feu n'avait été allumé, en l'honneur des arbres.

- Surtout, nous ne sommes au courant de rien au sujet de la manière dont la malédiction a été levée, même si on nous pose des questions, d'accord ?" Demanda Vlad. "Il est inutile de perdre encore du temps avec des remerciements...  
Avec cette idée en tête, il était vrai que tout irait plus vite. Dès le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route, rejoignant le temple dont leur avait parlé Jill au maximum deux jours plus tard, puis ils atteindraient leur prochaine étape, Xian, après avoir traversé ce qu'ils pressentaient qui serait difficile : la forêt maudite de Mogall...

* * *

Bande annonce du chapitre 7 :

_Dans le prochain chapitre..._

...on aurait dû tourner à droite !  
- On va encore résoudre des énigmes...  
- Il y en a ?  
- Trois fois rien...  
- Eh bé !

Bientôt sur votre écran !

Silex : Ce Moine est un illuminé !  
? : - Je le savais !  
Sofia : - Vous vous connaissez si bien ?  
? : - Je le savais !  
Garet : C'est cela en effet.

* * *

Encore une fois, je rappelle qu'il y a un bouton "review this chapter" qui n'attend que vous pour envoyer un mot à l'auteur, dans lequel vous pouvez mettre tout ce que vous avez à dire sur le chapitre ! Merci d'avance !


	22. P2 Chapitre 7

Non non, je ne suis pas morte ! Et mon frère non plus (d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a écrit tout seul toute la fin du chapitre !). Nous ne devrions pas avoir de bonne raison pour vous avoir tant laissés en plan, alors, si ?

... A part si vous considérez un gros blocage sur notre chapitre actuel (d'ailleurs je poste alors qu'on ne l'a pas fini car pour un gros blocage, c'est un gros blocage...) et l'absence totale de review au dernier chapitre comme de bonnes raisons, alors, non, nous n'avons pas de bonne raison.

Ce chapitre est considéré par nos amis comme "le fameux chapitre 7", car comme je l'ai exprimé sur notre forum : "Il est très ennuyeux et ne sert à rien, mais comme personne ne lit on s'en fiche..." Ceci dit, il est moins ennuyeux et inutile que le chapitre 7 de la partie précédente, ou celui de la partie suivante. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! L'action revient au chapitre suivant, c'est juré !

_**Disclaimer : Si Golden sun m'appartenait, j'aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour que Vlad soit un personnage jouable dans Super Smash Bros Brawl, et pas juste un trophée aide.**_

OST :

(1) Zelda Ocarina Of Time ; Hyrule Field.  
(2) Monster Hunter ; Beneath all the stars in the sky  
(3) Fairy Tail ; Exceed Tachi  
(4) Okami ; Kaguya's Theme

4774 mots, titre compris !

* * *

Chapitre 7  
Le maître de Fushin,  
ou,  
Il existe des gens plus effrayants qu'Ivan

(1)  
- Moi je te dis qu'on aurait dû tourner à droite !  
- Je maintiens que c'était à gauche, répliqua Forge.  
- Mais à droite, il y avait une bonne odeur !  
- Et à gauche il y avait de la chaleur.  
- Et tout droit, les coupa Vlad, il y a un sentier en direction du temple que l'on cherche à rejoindre.

Coupés dans leur querelle, les deux énergumènes qu'étaient la djinn et son maître se regardèrent.  
- L'autre est définitivement plus malin que toi, l'empaffé.  
- L'empaffé te dit que L'autre est simplement meilleur en orientation que lui !  
Et ils étaient repartis, faisant soupirer les trois autres mystiques. Pourquoi ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'entendre comme Sofia et Marée ni marcher en silence comme Ivan et Souffle ? Ou bien rester simplement à l'intérieur de son maître, comme Silex...  
- Je te jure, t'es impossible ! Déjà que t'as brûlé mon épée, ne t'en vas pas brûler le reste de mon équipement !  
- Juste pour te rappeler qu'à part ta jolie armure de cuir qui entrave encore un peu tes mouvements tant tu n'y es pas habitué, tu n'as rien de neuf. Je comprendrais mieux le gringalet s'il me disait ça, il a dépensé une fortune pour s'acheter des protections pour ses avants bras, donc je comprendrais qu'il râle si je les brûlais, mais...  
- Mais c'est du métal, Forge, soupira Ivan, et aussi léger que ce soit, ça résiste en général bien au feu, tu m'auras réduit les bras en cendre avant d'avoir consumé le bracelet...  
- Tu veux parier ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans votre dispute qui est d'un lassant...

La franchise d'Ivan eut le mérite de faire rire Forge qui se lia aussitôt à son maître.  
- Et sinon, au niveau des provisions, Vlad, est-ce qu'on va bientôt...  
- Pas avant Xian, Garet, car je doute que le temple ait de quoi nous offrir de quoi manger, d'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre que les moines de Fushin étaient végétariens.  
Ignorant la mine catastrophée du rouquin, Sofia intervint :  
- Au sujet de ce dit temple, il ne me semblait pas si éloigné sur la carte, on y est bientôt ou on s'est perdus ?  
- Mais non, soupira Ivan, Silex sait parfaitement où on est !  
- Et selon la carte, le temple se trouve sur le versant de la montagne que l'on longe. Mont que l'on vient d'atteindre, donc ne t'impatiente pas Sofia, on y est presque, ajouta Vlad.  
La jeune fille referma la bouche et accepta ces explications et Forge éclata d'un rire sardonique à l'intérieur de son maître, jugeant le pouvoir de réponse spontanée des deux blonds aussi redoutable que leurs capacités au combat.  
- Je veux bien, mais je ne vois aucun temple, moi, grogna Garet, et la soirée est déjà assez bien avancée.

Vlad s'arrêta sur place, inspirant et expirant lentement pour ne pas lancer la carte à la tête de son meilleur ami et lui dire de se débrouiller. Lui même commençait à être fatigué et sur les nerfs, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver si facilement, et s'il le faisait, c'était parti pour être arrivés encore plus tard...  
Ivan le tira de ce mauvais pas en lui prenant la carte.  
- Bon, allez, je m'en charge chef ! Tu dois être fatigué d'entendre ces grincheux !  
Et l'efficacité du mystique de l'air se montra bien vite puisqu'à peine une demi-heure plus tard (une très longue demi-heure d'après Garet), ils étaient face à un temple.  
- Enfin, grogna Garet, bon, on trouve ce "Leykol" et on fait dodo !  
- Je dirais plutôt dans l'autre sens, répliqua Sofia.  
- Des voyageurs ?

Un adolescent les regardait d'un air étonné. Il secoua la main d'un air surpris tout en leur indiquant de rentrer.  
- Le pont est à nouveau ouvert, c'est cela ?

Oui, même si les amis l'ignoraient avant de le rejoindre, le pont qui menait au sud avait été fermé, cela dans le but d'éviter la "contamination" de la malédiction, comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie, mais surtout d'empêcher les gens de se rendre à Kolima, selon le même principe que la barricade. Mais cet embranchement énorme du fleuve de Calypso avait été ré-ouvert et le groupe s'était permis de passer.  
- Oui, la malédiction a pris fin, lui annonça Garet pas peu fier.  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Vous venez du nord, c'est cela ? Et vous cherchiez un toit où passer la nuit, c'est cela ? Oui, je connais les villes des alentours, pas très accueillantes... Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, d'autant plus qu'on prévoit une tempête un peu plus au sud pendant la nuit et la matinée de demain, ce serait criminel de vous laisser repartir ainsi, c'est cela ! D'autant plus que vous apportez une bonne nouvelle !  
- Silence, apprenti !" tonna une voix grave." Puis-je savoir où est passé le silence que tu t'efforçais de maintenir jusqu'alors ? Tiens ta langue, mon enfant !  
L'adolescent referma la bouche, mais son enthousiasme ne s'était pas envolé.  
- Pardonnez-moi, maître, fit-il en se tournant vers un moine au visage sévère qui s'approchait d'eux, mais des voyageurs viennent de m'annoncer que le pont est rouvert, la malédiction de Kolima n'est plus.  
Le moine leur jeta un oeil critique.  
- Ben voyons... Les enfants, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là, mais il se fait tard, et vos parents vont s'inquiéter. Il est vrai que notre temple est ouvert aux voyageurs, mais nous ne tenons pas à être considérés comme responsables lorsqu'ils partiront à votre recherche. Mon enfant, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être si crédule...  
- Ah, bon, grogna Garet, vous nous avez déjà vus dans les alentours ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'accent particulier venant de là-bas, mais nous sommes de l'ouest d'Angara.  
- A qui espérez-vous le faire croire, soupira le moine, comme si des jeunes comme vous se lançaient dans une aventure sur un continent entier à votre âge... Vous devez être de Tacho, c'est proche d'i...  
Le moine s'interrompit en ouvrant des yeux surpris. Ivan s'était avancé d'un air décidé et lui saisit le bras. Inspirant profondément, le blondinet déclara alors :  
- Nous sommes réellement des voyageurs en quête d'un toit pour la nuit, je le jure sur le trésor du dragon que vous protégez, maître Lumindec.  
L'homme recula brusquement.  
- Cette sensation... Seriez-vous un moine également ?  
Ivan haussa un sourcil.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Je connais cette sensation, vous avez lu mes pensées, pas vrai ? Seuls certains moines très doués en sont capables...  
Lumindec ferma les yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas encore à mon niveau, mais je pense que cela prouve que vous avez assez de force pour voyager... Je suis sceptique, mais bon. Entrez-donc, de toute manière, les parents ici savent que le temple est le premier endroit où viennent les enfant fugueurs...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sofia avança en grommelant, suivie par Garet qui jeta au moine un regard courroucé. Ivan attendit que Vlad ne passe à son tour avant de s'avancer. Lumindec les suivit des yeux. Il était très sceptique, mais non seulement le blondinet avait lu ses pensées, mais en plus il avait des yeux qu'il avait déjà vus... Où avait-il vu de tels yeux violets ?  
- Mon enfant, charge-toi de leur montrer où ils peuvent monter leur camp.  
- Oui maître !  
L'adolescent se hâta d'aller vers les garçons en souriant.  
- Il y a un abri là bas, pour le cas où il y aurait une tempête durant la nuit, vous pouvez y poser votre tente !  
Le remerciant d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, Vlad indiqua l'emplacement à Garet qui portait la tente. Ce dernier approcha Vlad pour lui murmurer :  
- On devait pas demander un "Laicole" ou je ne sais qui ?  
- Shh, ça peut attendre, soupira son ami, installe-toi d'abord. On restera là toute la soirée de toute manière.  
- Laicole ?" fit l'adolescent surpris. "Ah, vous voulez dire "Leykol", c'est cela ? Pourquoi, vous me cherchiez ?  
Les deux amis regardèrent avec étonnement le jeune homme.  
- Tu es Leykol ?" s'étonna Vlad.  
- L'ami de Jill ?" ajouta Garet.  
- Oui, c'est moi, c'est cela ! Vous venez de la part de Jill ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Maître Lumindec vous aurait cru si jamais vous l'aviez dit, je lui parle souvent d'elle !  
- Vous vous connaissez si bien ?  
- C'est un peu ma soeur adoptive, c'est cela, sourit-il, je suppose que si elle vous a conseillé cet endroit, c'est parce que vous étiez dignes de confiance. Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
- Trois fois rien, commença Vlad.  
- On lui a juste sauvé la vie, glissa Ivan par derrière son chef, et elle nous a conseillés d'aller ici. Il paraîtrait que tu pourrais nous emmener voir le maître du temple et qu'il pourrait nous aider avec ses dons de prédiction.  
Leykol eut un sourire timide.  
- C'est un grand honneur qu'elle me fait là. Me charger d'aider ses sauveurs... Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant, c'est cela. Je vous emmènerai voir le maître demain, mais j'espère que vous pourrez lui parler...  
- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas ?" demanda Garet d'un air étonné.  
- Maître Hyun médite depuis plusieurs jours, sans même manger ni dormir. Il semblerait que rien ne puisse gêner sa transe. Je ne sais pas s'il vous remarquera...

Consternés, ils se regardèrent, puis Vlad secoua doucement la tête pour montrer que ça importait peu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, nous resterons sûrement un peu ici, et s'il ne peut nous voir pour le moment, nous repartirons. Nous n'allons pas le déranger.  
- Si vous pouviez le sortir de sa transe, ça nous ferait plaisir, avoua tout de même Leykol, on s'inquiète pas mal pour lui...

*b*

(2)  
Ivan ouvrit les yeux au coeur de la nuit et se massa le crâne. Au dehors, le vent soufflait très fort. Il entendait la tempête faire rage et remercia les dieux pour avoir atteint le temple pour pouvoir dormir à l'abri sans risquer que leur tente soit emportée par le vent.  
Ses oreilles s'habituèrent assez vite au bruit incessant et ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il avait toujours eu ces sens développés qui s'habituaient à tout et n'improte quoi à une vitesse démesurée. Cela ajouté à ses capacités de lecture des esprits et à la possibilité de manier le vent et les éclairs, il savait depuis qu'il était tout jeune qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. Rencontrer Vlad et Garet, puis par la suite Sofia, qui possédaient également des pouvoirs spéciaux (et non pas surnaturels puisqu'au contraire ils avaient les pouvoirs de la nature) l'avait enchanté.  
Cependant, il se sentait quand même différent d'eux. Vlad et Sofia pouvaient guérir les blessures, la seconde pouvait même guérir les empoisonnements, mais au fond, ils savaient juste user de ce que la nature avait à offrir. Garet maniait les flammes, encore un élément naturel, comme la terre de son meilleur ami et l'eau de la guérisseuse. Ils n'utilisaient que ce qui était naturel, et Ivan aurait tendance à se dire qu'il était pareil s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pouvoir de télépathie. Encore une fois, ce pouvoir défiait ce qu'il savait. Il lui permettait de lire en les gens, ce n'était pas normal, c'était un pouvoir que personne d'autre à sa connaissance ne possédait.  
C'est pourquoi ce que lui avait dit Lumindec lui trottait dans la tête. Etait-il un moine comme lui avait dit l'homme ? Se pouvait-il que ce pouvoir n'ait rien à voir avec sa capacité à manier l'élément air ? Dans ce cas, était-il un mystique également ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il improbable ? Etait-ce cette impression d'être différent qui le faisait refuser d'être comme ses amis ?

Secouant la tête, l'adepte de l'air tourna son regard vers Sofia à qui on avait toujours aménagé un petit espace assez éloigné des garçons, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas à subir les désagréments qu'imposaient le fait d'avoir des garçons dans la même pièce que soit au réveil. Sans surprise, elle dormait sans vraiment se soucier du bruit extérieur. Ce lourd sommeil était une bénédiction pour quiconque ne voulait pas subir les ronflements de Garet parfois...  
En parlant de Garet, lui aussi dormait normalement, sans respirer trop fort comme il le faisait souvent, et sans cauchemarder. C'était assez rare, il devait l'admettre. Par ailleurs, Vlad dormait paisiblement aussi, ce qui était encore plus rare. Pour avoir déjà assisté discrètement au réveil de son "chef" après ses cauchemars, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient lieu presque chaque nuit, et il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir. Un peu comme un souvenir qui s'estompait dès son réveil.  
Le jour où il se déciderait à lui en parler, Ivan jura de l'écouter attentivement, car ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Non seulement fallait-il que son ami se libère de ses démons, mais en plus peut-être que les cauchemars se calmeraient légèrement, faute de s'arrêter. Il faut parler de ses rêves pour ne plus les refaire, et pour avoir souvent été tiré de son sommeil par celui, agité, de son compagnon, le blondinet avouait qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il cauchemarde bien moins souvent...

Il se rapprocha de ses deux premiers compagnons et regarda avec surprise leurs visages endormis. Si calmes, c'était incroyable. Même Garet qui passait par toutes les expressions possible et imaginables lorsqu'il était éveillé semblait simplement satisfait, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Du coté de Vlad, qui était pourtant déjà incroyablement neutre la plupart du temps, c'était un appaisement certain qui se lisait sur son visage. Ivan les avait rarement vus comme ça, sous l'emprise d'un vrai sommeil réparateur.  
Il sourit doucement. Ses meilleurs amis. Leur lien n'avait cessé de s'accroître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et il avait senti qu'il était devenu imbrisable lorsqu'il s'était éveillé pour la première fois après son empoisonnement. Les deux avaient avancé, l'un le portant et l'autre les protégeant, sans jamais se reposer avant de trouver un endroit où il pourrait être soigné.  
Sur le coup, il avait à peine remercié les deux amis, mais à présent, il songeait qu'il avait vraiment du leur faire peur et que ce qu'ils avaient fait était extraordinaire.  
- Un jour, je vous rendrais la pareille, murmura-t-il pour ne pas les éveiller.  
Bien sûr, la promesse s'attachait aussi à Sofia qui était malgré tout celle qui leur avait permis de se reposer dans le temple afin que son corps récupère, et celle qui avait formé Joël qui l'avait soigné. Les trois lui avaient sauvé la vie, et il avait une immense dette envers eux.

Une énergie bienfaitrice semblait leur permettre de dormir paisiblement. Quelle qu'elle soit, Ivan la remerciait du fond du coeur de faire ce que lui ne pouvait pas encore accomplir.  
Cette énergie était immense, et il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas le bruit du vent qui l'avait réveillé, mais bien cette présence. La proximité d'une telle énergie spirituelle...  
Qui pouvait-ce être ?

*a*

(3)  
- Eh bé ! Heureusement qu'on a bien enfoncé nos piquets et qu'on était dans un abri, ou la tente se serait sûrement envolée." Marmonna Garet le lendemain matin.  
La tempête avait fait rage une grande partie de la nuit, même si cela n'avait pas vraiment empêché tout le monde de dormir.  
La matinée avait commencé, avec un soleil timide caché par de gros nuages grisâtres à l'est.  
- Si on était dans un abri, c'est bien pour ça, Lui fit remarquer Sofia.  
- Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir d'ici un ou deux jours, soupira Marée, la pluie va merveilleusement avec mon teint, mais lorsqu'elle est trop violente, elle l'abîme...  
- Je suis parvenu à sauver quelques fleurs !" s'enchanta Silex.

Les amis humains se levaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Sofia se félicitait d'avoir su réveiller Garet sans employer de manière forte (même si elle n'avait dit à personne comment elle avait fait et que Garet lui-même ne savait pas), Garet essayait de tirer des idées concrètes, et plus intelligentes que ses remarques sur le vent, au clair, Ivan se faisait un brin de toilette dans la rivière qui entourait le temple, et Vlad apprenait à son grand désespoir par un autre moine que la tempête n'avait pas encore cessé au sud et que pour le moment, s'y diriger était risqué, voir suicidaire.  
Quand il annonça ceci à ses compagnons, il y eut des grognements de désapprobation de la part de Sofia, un cri de déception par Ivan qui n'en revenait pas de leur malchance, et un grondement inarticulé de Garet qui essayait de mettre les mots et leur sens les uns après les autres, sa difficulté de compréhension des choses au réveil n'étant plus à prouver.  
- Voyons ! Plus de mauvaises pensées !" S'exclama Silex. "Tiens, jeune maître ! Je t'ai trouvé des fleurs ! Cessez un peu de geindre, tous, et voyez le point positif des choses !  
- Il y en a ?" gémit Souffle.  
- Oui, ironisa Forge, il a su sauver des fleurs, ça va me faire quelque chose à brûler...  
Regardant les lobélies qui lui étaient tendus, Vlad finit par les prendre, comme d'habitude. Les lobélies signifiaient "bonnes pensées". Voir le côté positif des choses.  
- La bonne nouvelle, réalisa-t-il, c'est que ça nous laissera le temps d'attendre que maître Hyun sorte de sa transe lorsqu'on nous emmènera le voir.  
Il eut l'impression que le djinn l'applaudissait intérieurement, et il écopa un sourire de Granit. Forge eut un rire narquois et fier à la fois. Si L'autre commençait à déchiffrer si facilement les messages de Silex, c'est qu'il avait passé trop de temps avec eux !

Leykol tint sa promesse, les emmenant devant le bâtiment reculé et surélevé de maître Hyun.  
- Je ne rentrerais pas, c'est l'heure de la méditation matinale malheureusement, et maître Lumindec qui est chargé de veiller sur la cascade du dragon ne me le pardonnerait pas si je la manquais, ce serait un manque de respect, c'est cela...  
- Nous comprenons, lui sourit gentiment Sofia, eh bien, bonne méditation alors, si du moins ça se souhaite.  
Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire amusé et les salua avant de descendre du promontoire où se situait l'énorme salle de méditation.  
Inspirant profondément, Ivan fit un pas en avant et poussa la porte.

(4)  
Le maître était assis en lotus, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Il était au coeur de la pièce, immobile, le visage fermé. Ses cheveux blancs se dressaient sur les côtés de sa tête, et sa peau mate contrastant avec les dires des moines qui affirmaient qu'il quittait très rarement cette salle. D'âge mûr, il était squelettique, mais semblait pourtant en excellente santé. L'aura qu'il dégageait inspirait tant le respect, et presque aussitôt, Vlad et Sofia eurent le réflexe de s'asseoir sur leurs talons, les mains sur les genoux, pour patienter. Le tout en signe de respect.  
Garet, moins touché par la paix et la sérénité du lieu, fit les cent pas dans la pièce en grommelant des choses inintelligibles. On avait beau l'avoir prévenu , ça ne lui plaisait pas d'attendre.  
Ivan tenta de rester debout un long moment, puis finit par craquer.  
Après environ dix minutes à la ressentir de tout son être, il en était à présent sûr : l'énergie qui les avait bercés toute la nuit était celle qu'il ressentait à présent. Le maître Hyun avait réellement une énergie plus qu'apaisante, mais au bout de dix minutes, il se demandait pourquoi malgré cette immense énergie il n'avait pas encore réagi. Il devait pourtant savoir qu'ils étaient là, qu'y avait-il qui pouvait le faire demeurer ainsi ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet ? Son énergie était anxieuse...

D'un pas décidé mais toujours calme et respectueux, il se campa devant le moine, tentant de comprendre pourquoi l'énergie possédait une telle inquiétude qui faisait ressortir les émotions présentes de son possesseur. Avec sa petite taille, le maître de l'air dépassait à peine le moine alors qu'il était debout, et l'homme assis.  
- Excusez-nous, fit-il doucement.  
Sans réelle surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse. Soupirant, Ivan allait se résigner à attendre. Il tourna la tête vers ses camarades et constata l'air las des trois qui commençaient également à en avoir assez, même s'il en fallait encore beaucoup pour rompre la patience des mystiques de Vénus et Mercure. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir de toute manière, alors autant attendre...  
Mais Ivan était particulièrement intrigué. Il essaya de passer la main devant les yeux du moine. Desespéré du manque de réaction du moine, il soupira et esquissa une moue ennuyée avant de se demander ce à quoi l'autre pouvait bien songer...  
Décidant de céder à sa curiosité pour cette fois, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Hyun et ferma les yeux pour lire son esprit.  
"Qui... qui est-ce ? ... Qui... lit dans mon esprit ?"  
Ivan sursauta et recula de quelques pas. D'abord surpris, les deux assis se redressèrent, et Garet les rejoint, leurs yeux braqués sur Hyun.  
Celui-ci resta encore un instant immobile, puis fit soudain un immense bond pour se lever. A présent debout, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement les quatre personnes ici présentes.  
- Jeune Maître... Etait-ce votre voix que j'ai entendu dons mon esprit à l'instant ? Fit-il.  
Sur ces mots, Silex également fit un bond à l'intérieur de son maître et exulta :  
"Ce Moine est un illuminé ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde !"  
Vlad eut d'ailleurs du mal à ne pas rire, si bien qu'il émit un toussotement.  
- Euh... Eh bien, Ivan... Commença-t-il en essayant d'expliquer que ce fut Ivan qui eut utilisé de ses dons pour le "réveiller".  
- C'est en effet cela, maître Hyun, Affirma le blondinet. "Pardonnez-moi d'avoir troublé votre méditation, nous voulions juste vous voir.  
- Je le savais !" S'exclama le moine. "Vous les suivez, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pardon ? Vous voulez parler du groupe de Salamandar ?" Répondit Garet..."Mais comment le sav...  
- Je le savais !" Répéta Hyun, coupant le rouquin dans son élan. "Mais vous devez passer par la forêt de Mogall, les bois infinis !  
- C'est cela en effet.  
- La forêt elle-même est un mystère, et ses sentiers encore plus... Annonça le Maître. Un homme ordinaire ne pourrait passer d'un côté à l'autre. Mais je sais que vous le pourriez peut-être, jeune maître."

Silex rayonnait à chaque fois que Hyun pronoçait jeune maître. Mais à qui parlait-il du groupe, là était la question. Le moine se retourna et fit les cent pas près du petit autel qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
"Oui... Peut-être que vous le pourriez, si vous pouvez supporter les dures épreuves dans la grotte derrière la cascade...  
- Une épreuve ? répéta Sofia.  
- On va encore résoudre des énigmes..." Grogna Garet mécontent.  
- En quoi est-ce dérangeant, Garet ? Nous sommes bloqués ici de toute façon pour le moment," Fit remarquer le chef du groupe.  
- Voulez-vous dire que vous passeriez le test ? Demanda Hyun.  
- Il y a un objet qui nous permettrait de traverser Mogall sans problème derrière cette cascade ?" Interrogea Ivan.  
- Il est probable qu'il vous aide...  
- Bah... C'est toujours mieux que de rester ici à rien faire..." Rétorqua Garet.

Maître Hyun ferma les yeux, et les trois garçons eurent une sensation particulière. Ca ressemblait fort à lorsqu'Ivan lisait dans les pensées. Sofia n'ayant expérimenté la chose, elle ne pouvait que ressentir le "trait" de psynergie qui émana du moine avant de sortir du bâtiment.  
- Ne soyez pas inquiets, on vous laissera entrer dans la grotte, fit Hyun tout en gardant les yeux fermés, allez-y maintenant... Vlad, Garet, Ivan, Sofia...  
Le sursaut fut général et Vlad aurait juré entendre un grognement de la part de Silex. Avec un petit rire, Hyun ajouta :  
- Souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir lire les esprits.  
Ivan sentit une étrange sensation le prendre, à mi-chemin entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Qu'avait bien pu lire d'autre le moine ?  
Celui-ci se rassit sans un mot supplémentaire et se plongea à nouveau dans sa méditation.  
- Vous pensez qu'il parle de quelle grotte ?" finit par demander Sofia en haussant un sourcil.  
- La grotte derrière la cascade... Il y a beaucoup de cascades ici ?" ironisa Garet.  
- On va pénétrer l'autre côté de la cascade du dragon ? "s'exclama Ivan. "Mais c'est un lieu sacré ! C'est un immense honneur qu'on nous fait là !  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas le gâcher, intervint Vlad, on m'a indiqué où se trouvait l'emplacement de l'entrée, ce matin. Vous venez ?  
- Est-ce une vraie question, chef ? Bien sûr qu'on vient !

Redescendant à grande vitesse du promontoire, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent bien vite face à une rivière, à suivre Vlad qui marchait d'un pas expert sur les pierres et rondins qui servaient de gué vers la cascade. Sofia avançait allègrement également, mais Ivan et Garet étaient moins assurés. Certes, le courant n'était pas très fort, mais l'eau était profonde... Un faux pas et à l'eau, ça ne plaisait pas trop aux deux non nageurs du groupe...  
Lumindec les regarda arriver avec une moue dubitative.  
- J'ai reçu un message mental de maître Hyun... Vous pouvez rentrer..."  
On voyait qu'il était sceptique et que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il s'écarta, bondissant à quelques mètres sur un autre rondin formant le gué afin de les laisser passer.  
Observant la cascade en songeant que ça lui rappelait des souvenirs peu agréables, Vlad se décida à prendre une douche glacée.  
Il fit deux pas en avant et grimaça en sentant l'eau tomber lourdement sous ses épaules. Alors qu'il disparaissait derrière les trombes d'eau, il devina ses amis, qui avançaient à sa suite.  
Rentrer dans l'inconnu était toujours plus rassurant avec de précieux amis, après tout...

* * *

Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre la bande-annonce, je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je rappelle que le bouton de review vous aime très fort et espère que vous viendrez le caresser du curseur de la souris et lui demanderez de me laisser un message.

Les reviews sont ce qui permettent à l'auteur de survivre !

Merci d'avance :


	23. P2 Chapitre 8

Je suis de retour et pas pour vous jouer un mauvaise tour !

Enfin, à part si vous estimez que ce nouveau chapitre est un mauvais tour !

En tout cas, j'ai mis du temps à vous le sortir car j'avait un peu perdu la motivation en raison du manque de reviews sur les derniers chapitres, mais je ne perds pas espoir, nous avons quand même eu quelques réactions positives, un ajout aux alertes, une nouvelle lectrice, etc.

Maintenant, il faut que je me motive, mes examens sont finis, je n'ai plus d'autre excuse que le manque d'inspiration concernant mon retard dans l'écriture. Mon petit frère a plein de chapitres d'avance sur moi, ça me complexe ! En parlant de petit frère, il s'est mis en tête de faire les OSTs de plusieurs chapitres, et même si je ne me plains pas car il fait du bon travail et connait plein de musiques, je pense que vous verrez tous sont petit défaut dans la liste que je vais vous donner (rires). Personnellement, je le félicite pour son travail ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est l'un des rares dans lesquels j'ai vraiment fait presque tout le travail. Seule la discussion finale est de lui.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Comme vous le voyez, j'ai changé la mise en page, décidant de laisser la mise en page automatique de pour changer. Le gros défaut, c'est que les fautes n'ont sûrement pas été corrigées (honte sur moi !), le bon c'est que comme ça vous pouvez me dire quelle mise en page vous préférez. Si vous préférez celle-ci, alors je devrais faire l'effort de corriger les dossiers directement (re-rires).

**Disclaimer : Si Golden sun était à moi, j'en aurais les posters accrochés dans ma chambre.**

1 - Crossbone isle GS

2 - Bleach – ditty for daddy

3 - Reborn – The world 10 years later

4 – Theme of multiflora (piano)

5 – Rakusasu runaway (fairy tail)

6 – Kingdom hearts – To our surprise

7 – Okami – true Kagura

8 – The lord of the Rings – The Ring goes South

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Derrière la Cascade,

ou,

Un Dragon sans Yeux ne crache pas de Feu.

(1)

Il sortit de l'eau en crachotant et plissa les yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Alors que petit à petit ses yeux s'habituaient au noir profond, il entendit un grognement étouffé suivi d'une toux, signe que Garet, en passant, avait bu la tasse. Ivan entra dans une sorte de glapissement certainement dû à la fraicheur de l'eau. Seule Sofia traversa à sec, écartant l'eau avec ses pouvoirs sans manquer de faire bisquer légèrement les garçons qui n'avaient même pas envisagé de demander de l'aide à leur partenaire...

Interrompant les râleries de Garet qui se maudissait lui, pour ne pas y avoir pensé, et Sofia, pour ne pas leur avoir rappelé, Vlad s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire le rabat joie, mais même si je distingue à peu près ce qu'il se passe devant nous, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas de tout le monde...

- Et c'est à ma psynergie de jouer à la torche, grogna Garet, laissez-passer le mystique de Mars, histoire qu'il éclaire.

- Dis-tu alors que tu es sûrement celui qui voit le moins clair, railla Ivan, personnellement, je distingue ce qu'il y a devant moi... et ça va sûrement pas te plaire...

- Je ressens la présence d'eau, s'inquiéta Sofia, ne me dites pas que...

- Oui, fit Vlad en fronçant les sourcils, il y a là un immense bassin. Et pour ce qui est de le traverser, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des rondins flottants...

- Quoi ?

Une flamme illumina immédiatement leur chemin et Garet grimaça en écarquillant les yeux. En effet, à quelques mètres d'eux s'étendait un gigantesque bassin. Quelques larges rondins de bois flottaient paresseusement, et entre les rondins, face à eux, sur la terre ferme, une pierre sur laquelle il y avait une inscription.

- C'est écrit quoi ?" grogna Garet. "Que je comprenne enfin proprement ce qu'on fiche ici...

- C'est écrit "La flamme du dragon illumine la vérité derrière les ténèbres", répondit Vlad, donc je crois que ça ne t'éclaire pas, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- En résumé, dit Ivan, maître Hyun nous a confié qu'il était possible de trouver un moyen de traverser sans encombres la forêt de Mogall avec un objet qui se trouvait dans cette grotte. Néanmoins, il semblerait qu'on ne puisse l'obtenir qu'en passant une certaine épreuve.

- Merci de me prévenir, grommela Garet, et maintenant faut qu'on traverse des bassins de mille kilomètres de long ? Eh bien mes aïeux, c'est pas mon jour !

- On voit le côté opposé, rétorqua Sofia, allez ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas rester assis sur un rondin. Je me chargerai de vous pousser, alors pas besoin de courir comme des dératés ou de pagayer avec vos bras pour tout traverser.

- Tu nous sauves la vie, là, Sofia !

Avec un petit rire, la maîtresse de l'eau s'avança sur un tronc qui flottait, l'air solide. Elle souleva un peu sa jupe pour ne pas l'abîmer et s'assit sur le tronc, avant de créer de légères vagues qui déplacèrent le bout de bois vers l'avant, puis s'arrêta.

- Pas de problème !" leur dit-elle. "Ils sont bien solides, on peut facilement tenir assis à deux sur un ! Je dirais qu'il faudrait un nageur par rondin, dans le cas où l'autre ne tiendrait pas.

C'était légèrement moqueur, mais pas méchant, aussi aucun des "non-nageurs" ne s'offusqua.

Vlad se retrouva donc avec un Garet légèrement angoissé... très angoissé, tandis qu'Ivan rejoignait Sofia.

La traversée fut très calme, même si deux n'étaient pas très rassurés et s'accrochaient légèrement - ou beaucoup selon le cas - à leur partenaire. Ils rejoignirent la terre ferme avec un certain soulagement. Sauf que la suite n'allait pas être mieux pour le pauvre Garet qui retint un juron énervé. Les moines avaient quelque chose avec l'eau ou quoi ? Pour que l'eau soit si omniprésente dans leur grotte, il fallait qu'ils y soient accros...

Pas de rondins flottants pour traverser cette fois, mais des pierres dépassant à peine de l'eau étaient tout ce qui permettait de traverser.

- On rentre ?" proposa-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait même pas de réponse tant c'était évident.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, fit Ivan d'un ton légèrement provocateur, mais nous on continue.

- Euh, Ivan, je ne vois rien, moi... "soupira Sofia."S'il veut rester ici, qu'il nous prête Fièvre ou Forge...

- Non, c'est bon, je viens, marmonna le mystique de mars, mais si je tombe dans le bassin, vous avez pas intérêt à me laisser me noyer !

Avec un sourire victorieux, Ivan prit la tête et posa un pied sur le premier rocher. Les premières pierres n'étaient pas glissantes, et il avait tout de même le pied assez sûr. Il traversa donc sans encombre, suivi par Sofia, puis Garet qui se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était très simple, et enfin Vlad qui n'eut pas plus de problèmes que les autres. Ils avaient traversé tout droit sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait sur les côtés, et se retrouvèrent face à une nouvelle pierre marquée d'étranges inscriptions.

- C'est écrit quoi cette fois ?

- "Des rayons de lumière donnent naissance aux ombres, révélant le chemin". C'est assez similaire à ce qu'il y avait la dernière fois, répondit leur chef, il faut juste trouver le dragon.

- Et tu crois qu'il est où ce dragon, si d'aventure ce n'est pas une métaphore ?" demanda Ivan.

- Sûrement dans la grotte, sinon ça ne serait pas là, répondit Vlad d'un ton léger tout en faisant quelques pas vers l'avant.

- A la lueur de la flamme de Garet, sourit Sofia, je crois voir une porte devant toi, Vlad. Tu crois qu'on atteint le fond de la grotte ?

Entrouvrant la porte, le blond fit la grimace et la referma.

- On n'y voit goutte là-dedans, même pour moi, une flamme serait la bienvenue. Et non, je ne te prends pas pour une torche ambulante, Garet, contrairement à ce que tu vas dire.

Refermant la bouche dans un sourire amusé, Garet songea que son ami le connaissait décidément trop bien et ouvrit la porte.

La flamme illumina une minuscule partie de la salle, assez pour montrer au mystique qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau, à sa grande joie, et pour montrer des pics qui s'étendaient sur le sol.

- Wah ! Eh bien heureusement qu'on s'est pas lancés à l'aveuglette là-dedans !" s'exclama Garet. "C'est totalement impraticable, à part si vous savez flotter dans les airs ou si vous vous moquez d'avoir le pied transpercé !

A leur grand désarroi, enfin, surtout celui de Garet qui commençait juste à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise (déjà à Goma il n'avait pas dit non au plan de Vlad et Ivan pour traverser la rivière juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de meilleure idée), ils réalisèrent qu'il leur fallait aller ailleurs.

Garet essaya malgré tout d'éclairer le reste de la salle, histoire de voir à quoi ils avaient affaire.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut un ombre au dessus d'eux, une immense statue posée quelques mètres au dessus de leur niveau. Elle représentait...

- C'est un dragon !" s'exclama Ivan.

- Il est splendide, articula Sofia, je n'en ai jamais vu de tel !

Grande de plusieurs pieds de haut, taillée dans une roche apparemment noire, le dragon semblait rugir, gueule ouverte, et ses écailles reflétaient avec grâce la lueur de la flamme.

- Bon, on a trouvé le dragon, remarqua Vlad, mais il est bien trop haut pour qu'on l'atteigne d'ici... Il faut trouver un autre chemin.

- Donc on repasse sur le bassin, dit Sofia, désolée, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Grâce à la flamme bien brillante, ils distinguèrent des rebords qui amenaient à des corridors, sur chaque côté.

- On va où ?" demanda Garet en désignant les deux extrêmités.

- J'opte pour la droite, fit Ivan.

- Va pour la droite, j'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée, sourit timidement Sofia, mais il me semble qu'il y a moins d'eau par la droite.

- Alors on va à droite !

Le choix s'avéra judicieux, puisqu'ils atteignirent un solide replat de terre ferme avec un escalier grimpant. Le chemin resta sans embranchement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'ils marchaient sur une plate-forme au dessus du couloir où s'était trouvée le second écrit et la porte vers la salle noire.

D'ailleurs, le chemin les menait dans la même direction, mais plus haut.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on doit aller là-dedans ? J'ai pas envie de me faire trouer les orteils ! Protesta le rouquin.

- Tu sais faire autre chose que râler Garet ? Va éclairer là-bas et dis-nous ce que tu vois. Si c'est impraticable on reviendra sur nos pas ! Répliqua Vlad, blasé.

- Mouais... C'est pas très original cet endroit quand même... De l'eau, du noir...

Garet se dirigea et éclaira, comme il avait fait plus bas. Il ne fit pas de grimace, comme l'auraient craints le reste du groupe.

- C'est juste l'étage de la salle. On peut y marcher sans problème je pense, à part si vous marchez trop à droite, vous risquez de tomber à l'étage inférieur.

Ivan approcha et regarda un peu ce que la flamme éclairait.

- A mon avis on doit être au même niveau que le dragon, mais du mauvais côté.

- On aurait dû aller à gauche... Soupira Souffle, ayant voulu se délier pour rester sur l'épaule de son maître, tout comme l'avait fait Silex.

- Tant que nous sommes là, voyons un peu ce qu'il y a de ce côté de la salle, Proposa Sofia, ce qu(on jugea comme une bonne idée.

Ainsi, la salle noire fut visitée de plus près. La plate-forme était juste un cul-de-sac si on continuait tout droit, excepté un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans la pierre, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir le bas.

"On y va alors, ou on revient à l'intersection ? Demanda Souffle timidement.

Forge, en ayant assez que tout ça dure, qu'ils passent des heures à se décider pour aller dans un chemin se délia et, flamboyante, déclara :

"On va tous là-bas et on discute pas ! Allez ! On n'a pas que ça à faire bon sang ! Cessez de discutailler pendant cinq heures pour savoir où on va ! C'est une épreuve, pas un labyrinthe !

- Il est vrai que tout a dû être conçu pour qu'on sache où aller. Si on ne peut aller d'un côté, c'est que c'est de l'autre qu'il y a la solution, Annonça sagement Silex, qui avait tenté de garder son calme malgré la brusque apparition du djinn de mars.

- Bon... Eh bien... On y va, on perd pas de temps... Balbutia Garet.

Il avait été le plus surpris, car Forge avait failli l'incendier.

L'escalier était raide et plusieurs personnes du groupe faillirent trébucher dedans, mais Vlad, Sofia, Ivan puis Garet arrivèrent tous à leur tour en bas sains et saufs.

Le chemin qui s'ensuivit comportait encore des traversées de la rivière souterraine sur un rondin, à croire que tout ça était là pour empêcher les roux mystiques de feu ne sachant pas nager de passer calmement.

Plusieurs chemins s'offraient à eux, ensuite, mais un seul était valide, les autres étant bordés de pics identiques à ceux de la salle du dragon.

Finalement, ils revinrent dans la première salle, d'un différent angle.

Une grosse longueur de la rivière se trouvait en face d'eux, comme ils n'avaient pas encore vu pour le moment. A traverser une fois de plus en rondins.

Là, Garet faillit rester sur le rebord à attendre que les autres reviennent. Mais quand Forge lui fit remarquer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de repasser par là au retour, il préféra continuer avec les autres... Ivan, lui aussi avait eu du mal à se faire une raison.

Sofia plongea sa main dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Il n'y avait pas de courant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait...

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Vlad.

- On garde le même ordre de passage ?

- Non, Ivan et Vlad, passez d'abord s'il vous plaît, Préféra Sofia. Je pourrais mieux aider Garet à passer en restant ici.

Les deux blonds comprirent immédiatement qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête pour faire taire les gémissements de Garet.

Ils s'élancèrent sur l'eau prudemment. Le trajet fut cependant assez rapide, car Sofia faisait naître un léger courant qui accélérait l'avancée du rondin, ce qui aurait pu donner des vertiges à quelqu'un qui avait le mal de mer.

De l'autre côté, il y avait une ouverture dans la roche qui menait plus loin dans le côté droit de la grotte.

"Mais au fait... Comment on leur renvoie le rondin ? Demanda soudainement Ivan.

- Eh bien... Je pensais que Sofia aurait pu écarter l'eau.

- Pas de problèmes pour ça ! Leur hurla Sofia depuis l'autre côté. J'ai une idée plus fatiguante qui est cependant meilleure.

- Pardon ? Fit Garet qui s'attendait au pire.

Sofia avança vers l'eau et dégagea sa psynergie autour d'elle de toute sa lumière bleutée.

Et l'eau se gela.

- Dépêche-toi de passer, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, je n'ai pas pu geler toute la rivière, même s'il n'y a pas de courant !

- Euh... T'es sûre que ça va tenir si on passe dessus ?

- Dépêche-toi je te dis !

Garet s'avança et décida de faire confiance à Sofia et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la rivière gelée, qui se fragilisait. Sofia lâcha sa psynergie dès que Garet fut passé, puis elle écarta l'eau, pour elle traverser à son tour.

Cela fait, elle s'effondra au sol.

- Si seulement vous saviez nager... Grogna-t-elle, essouflée.

- Ne te force pas miss ! Le sermonna Peps intérieurement.

Ils attendirent une minute, le temps que Sofia récupère, puis Vlad ouvra la porte. Ils s'avanècrent dans cette nouvelle pièce, dans laquelle de l'eau coulait encore.

Soudain, Silex se dressa sur l'épaule de son maître, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de foudre. Forge renifla donc l'air, puisque Silex venait de le faire.

- Mais... Mais ça sent...

- Toi ? Plaisanta Sofia, rappelant les paroles de Silex à Kolima.

- Non... Mais ça sent... De la viande fraîche... Le Chat ! S'exclama Forge. Hé hé ! Je sais ce qu'on va manger ce soir...

- Forge... Tu es trop cruelle avec lui...

- Un chat ? Ici ? Interrogea Ivan.

- Non... Pas un chat, mais LE chat ! Répliqua Silex.

- Vous ne parlez quand même pas de lui ? S'enquit Souffle.

- Si.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez là ? Stoppa Garet.

- Et bien...

(2)

Leur dialogue fut interrompu par un feulement féroce de chat. Des yeux perçants se dressèrent dans le noir. Une bête les regardait, s'approchait...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête ? S'écria Ivan.

- Rien de bien inquiétant pour le moment... Sourit Forge.

- ! Miaula la bête dont les yeux s'élevèrent, comme si elle s'était plus tôt tapie dans l'ombre et qu'elle se dressait à présent face à eux.

Garet approcha sa flamme pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bête qui les épiait depuis un certain temps... Et ce fut le début d'un choc intérieur.

Ce chat... était en vérité un djinn de Jupiter qui venait de s'envoler pour les attaquer.

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?

- Attention jeune maître ! Prévint Silex.

Des lames de vent les assaillirent et s'écrasèrent au sol. Garet s'était fait légèrement touché sur le flanc, bien qu'il ne reseente pas de douleur, il sentit qu'il s'était un peu blessé.

Seulement, les lames continuaient de pleuvoir sur eux, et ils se virent obligés de courir.

- Pourquoi il fait le chat ce djinn ? S'enquit Ivan tout en courant.

- Il se prend pour un chat, c'est tout ! On peut tous, nous autres djinn, traduire ce qu'il dit, mais en général, on aime bien déformer ce qu'il dit pour se moquer donc parmi nous... seuls Souffle et moi le faisons sérieusement ! Répondit Silex. C'est Zéphir ! Un djinn de soutien !

- Mais alors pourquoi il nous attaque ?

- Il garde son territoire... Ricana Forge. Bon, en tout cas, on a assez ri, mais bon, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour l'arrêter...

- Il y en a un autre que le battre ? Interrogea le rouquin.

- Tu vas voir... EH ! Tu te calmes mon p'tit chat ou bien tu auras un goût moins tendre quand tu seras cuit au ragoût !

Zéphir, aussi miraculeusement que ça puisse paraître, s'arrêta et se fut à son tour à s'enfuir.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de ragoût ? Tu veux le manger ?

- Non ! Répondit Forge, éclatant de rire. C'est juste que ça le calme ! Je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter qu'on allait le manger avant, et depuis il a peur dès qu'il entend ces mots, ou qu'il me voit.

- Je vois...

- On ne va pas le laisser ici, prenons-le avec nous ! Réagit Silex.

- C'est déjà fait !"

Ivan avait commencé à le poursuivre pendant que Forge leur avait parlé du ragoût, et avait utilisé des courants d'airs pour que le vent souffle en sens inverse et ramène le djinn vers lui. Ce qui avait très bien marché.

- Zéphir, tu nous comprends très bien, donc accompagne-nous, et je te jure qu'on ne te mangera pas ! Lui promit Souffle, même s'il y croyait peu.

Ce chat avait un caractère de chat... Fainéant. Mais il répondit avec un miaulement que Forge traduit comme :

- Mangez-moi plutôt, je ne sers à rien d'autre...

- Forge ! Voyons ! Comme quoi je disais que seuls Souffle et moi pouvons traduire sans déformer ses paroles... Soupira Silex. Il a dit qu'il venait du moment qu'on ne l'obligeait pas à marcher.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ça qu'il a dit ?

- Bien sûr.

- Meoooow !

- Il aimerait se lier immédiatement et faire un petit somme.

- Tant qu'à faire... Et au fait, il fait quoi comme effet de soutien ?

- Il accélère vos mouvements, en gros... J'ai toujours dit que se nourrir de lui nous ferait garder cet effet définitivement mais il ne veut rien entendre... Railla Forge.

- Ca peut être utile.

- Moi ça me va ! Approuva Ivan. S'il reste la plupart du temps lié, il ne devrait pas à se plaindre d'être fatigué.

Ainsi, Zéphir se lia, obéissant.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, maintenant qu'on a de quoi manger ce soir... Pouffa Garet.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Désespéra l'adolescente.

(3)

Ce qu'il y avait ensuite n'était qu'eau à perte de vue, à part pour ceux qui osaient se faufiler entre des piquets bien pointus... des enfants particulièrement minces, quoi. Même avec sa petite taille, ce n'était pas Ivan qui aurait su s'imiscer entre deux...

A partir du bassin, on trouvait un large rondin, apparemment très peu maniable. Il serait possible de le faire traverser droit devant, mais pas de le tourner, or, des deux sorties qu'ils voyaient, seule l'une des deux se trouvait en face.

- Par où on va ?" demanda Ivan en redoutant à l'avance la traversée.

- Il faudra compter sans moi pour cette fois, soupira Sofia, laissez un peu le temps à mon esprit de récupérer, on verra ensuite.

- De toute façon, fit remarquer Vlad, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait atteindre la porte de côté avec ça.

- Bon, alors on attend que Sofia aille mieux où on fait demi-tour ?" insista Garet.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Garet ?" soupira son meilleur ami." Vu la profondeur de la grotte, c'est en continuant qu'on aura droit au minimum de bassins à traverser.

Au regard sceptique de son ami qui se jurait pour la énième fois d'apprendre à nager dès que possible, Vlad sentit que s'il ne bougeait pas, personne ne le ferait.

- Donc on attend que Sofia puisse nous bouger, à part si vous voulez courir sur le rondin poru qu'il avance, rit légèrement Ivan, ça ne me plaît pas de rester sur place, vu comme la grotte sent le monstre, mais bon, je crois qu'on n'y peut rien.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas tant de monstres que ça, mais de toute manière, qu'ils s'approchent, et je les tranche en deux. J'ai besoin de relâcher mon stress, grogna Garet qui commençait à diminuer l'intensité de sa flamme pour s'économiser.

Vlad scrutait la seconde porte, celle sur le côté. Elle n'était pas bien loin, y aller en nageant ne prendrait que peu de temps... Juste le temps de jeter un oeil pour voir ce qu'il y avait... C'était possible, non ?

- Garet, commença-t-il prudemment, me prêterais-tu un de tes djinn ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Pour pouvoir m'éclairer, déclara le blond en retirant d'un geste souple sa tunique et sa ceinture, l'étoile de Mars précieusement à l'intérieur, puis sa chemise et enfin ses bottes.

- Tu vas où ? C'est dangereux tout seul !" s'inquiéta Sofia qui se doutait bien que, puisqu'il semblait sur le point de nager, il ne prendrait pas son épée.

- Je ne vais pas loin, je regarde juste ce qu'il y a de ce côté et je reviens.

- Je vois, fit le blondinet, sois sur tes gardes malgré tout. Et nous aussi par ailleurs...

- Forge, tu rejoindrais Vlad, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Garet en sachant très bien que la djinn n'accepterait pas s'il lui ordonnait.

- Et laisser mon andouille de maître tout seul ? Tch, pourquoi pas après tout ? Tu te lies avec moi, L'autre, ou je te monte sur le dos ?

- La deuxième option, fit Vlad avec un sourire légèrement narquois, c'est seulement si tu ne crains pas l'eau.

- Tch, comme si cette chose - aussi opposée à mon élément soit-elle, pouvait me faire du mal ! Je sais nager, moi !

- Alors fais comme tu le souhaites, fit le blond en frissonant puisqu'il commençait à avoir froid découvert de cette façon, j'y vais.

La djinn se lia au moment où il plongeait, il nagea avec un peu de surprise, il faut l'avouer. La djinn dégageait de l'énergie, comme Silex et Granit, mais curieusement, alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà liés, l'énergie semblait différente.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait des djinn de différents éléments liés en même temps, il faudrait qu'il demande à Silex.

Sa tête émerga et il distingua la porte - qui n'était en fait qu'une cavité permettant de porusuivre son chemin - juste devant lui. Nageant sur les deux mètres suivants, il se hissa sur le rebord et se reressa, faisant aux autres signe comme quoi tout allait bien.

Puisant dans l'énergie de Forge, une flamme illumina le bout de ses doigts à sa grande satisfaction. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus exercé à user de psynergie autre que la sienne, en être toujours capable le rassurait d'une certaine manière.

La pièce était éclairée grâce à la lueur de la flamme, et il put voit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce ronde, plus ou moins haute de plafond. Un piédestal était plantée en plein centre, une pierre posée dessus.

La pierre était étrange : déjà, elle brillait dans le noir, ensuite elle était d'une couleur assez agréable au regard, entre le rouge et l'orange, et il ne connaissait aucune pierre de cette couleur. Enfin, elle avait la forme d'un oeil...

La prenant d'un air surpris, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à l'étoile de Mars, mais sa présence et sa force étaient bien moins fortes, moins chaleureuses... Même s'il était évident que la pierre n'était pas ordinaire, elle n'était certainement pas comme la gemme qu'il transportait avec lui depuis le début de leur voyage... d'ailleurs son absence commençait à se faire sentir, il ne sentait plus la chaleur qui l'animait depuis qu'il s'était déshabillé.

Les différences étaient même évidentes : on ne sentait pas de présence chaleureuse, contrairement à l'étoile qui semblait presque un être vivant, cette pierre ne semblait pas posséder de volonté propre.

La calant dans la poche de son pantalon, il fit demi-tour et ressortit.

- C'est... "commença-t-il pour les informer... puis il s'arrêta.

Les bruits qu'il entendait n'étaient pas ordinaires, ce n'étaient pas des discussions. Des cris... de la psynergie... bien sûr, juste quand il n'était pas là.

_"Sois sur tes gardes malgré tout. Et nous aussi par ailleurs..."_

Il allait se dire qu'Ivan avait réellement des dons de prédiction quand au futur proche...

*a*

(4)

Les monstres avaient attaqué presque aussitôt après que Vlad ait disparu dans l'alcôve. C'était une sorte de chauve-souris géante, comme ils avaient affronté au temple de Sol, mais elle était accompagnée d'un monstre que qu'Ivan aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir.

Trois pouddings se cachaient dans l'ombre de la chauve-souris qui projettait ses ultrasons à tout bout de champ.

Refusant de tomber dans le même piège une seconde fois, Garet s'était bouché les oreilles avant toute chose, n'entendant que les directives de Fièvre, liée à lui, qui lui disait où tirer pour éloigner les bêtes quand elle ne se mettait pas à radôter.

Ivan faisait tourbilloner l'air avec véhémence pour étourdir les adversaires, ne comprenant pas ce que faisaient des slimes ici, quand à Sofia, en l'attente que ses pouvoirs remontent, elle se tenait droite, masse en main, prète à frapper sur la créature qui passerait.

"A droite, puis à gauche... Un mur de feu pourrait calmer ces trois bestioles, ce qui me fait me rappeler quand..."

C'était reparti, Garet se retrouva perdu, ignorant comment stopper les attaques de la chauve-souris qui fusaient sur lui.

- Roh, puis crotte ! Fièvre ! Un coup de main serait pas de refus !

- Tout de suite, très cher !

D'un même mouvement, il se déboucha les oreilles, saisit sa hache dont la lame devint d'une lueur rouge instantanément, et frappa.

Il décapita deux pouddings qui pasaient à sa proximité, carbonisant le troisième, mais la chauve-souris s'éloigna à tire d'ailes, l'esquivant, avant de revenir à la charge.

Une lame de vent traversa l'air, la fauchant. Songeant qu'il devrait remercier Ivan plus tard, Garet allait se tourner vers lui quand un mouvement attira son attention. Trois silhouettes humanoïdes...

- Héhé, les gars, envie de taper sur du zombie ? Parce qu'il y en a qui arrivent...

- Et flûte... espérons que le chef n'ait pas le même problème...

- Si c'était le cas, je crains ses adversaire. Yahaa !

- Très cher, l'interompit Fièvre, attendez un bref instant !

- De quoi ?

- Voyons, ça me rappelle lorsque ce jeune homme, hum... comment s'appellait-il déjà...

- On s'en fiche, Fièvre ! Ils arrivent sur nous !

Ivan sortit sa lame, prêt à frapper dans les chairs mortes qui approchaient.

- Eh bien, très cher, Forge et moi pourrions peut-être vous aider... Il serait plus simple que nous...

- Abrège, tch !" s'exclama une voix que Garet ne pouvait pas confondre. "On fusionne et plus vite que ça !

Garet n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de demander de quoi elles parlaient avant de se retrouver plongé dans une étrange spirale.

Il n'y avait plus de grotte, pas plus de monstres, d'ailleurs. Une sorte de route de magma s'étendait à côté de lui, longue et tortueuse. Et dessus, une sorte de chien... Un immense chien rouge courait à toute vitesse, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire le chevauchant.

Dans un hurlement guerrier, le chien bondit... et ne fit qu'une bouchée des deux zombies juste devant lui.

Quand était-on revenu au modne normal ? Il ne comprenait pas tout. Il savait juste que la créature qu'il venait de voir se nommait...

- Kirin...

- RAAUGH !

Flûte, le dernier zombie ! Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher, trop obnubilé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le temps qu'il se retourne, la bête était sur lui. Il y eut une exclamation d'Ivan, un cri de peur de Sofia, et une large épée de terre qui se planta dans la chose ni morte ni vivante, l'atomisant au passage sans en laisser une trace.

La surprise passée, les trois se retournèrent vers le bassin où Vlad, frissonant de froid, poussa un soupir navré et légèrement moqueur.

- Comme quoi, je m'en vais quelques instants, et voilà... Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Ivan éclata de rire. C'était à la fois nerveux et rassuré.

- Le héros doit se faire attendre, chef, articula-t-il entre deux rires, mais il arrive toujours au meilleur moment !

- Très drôle... Bon, moi je me rhabille, il fait froid ici...

- Attends, s'exclama Garet qui reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois sec, non ?

- Et tu es le mieux placé pour jouer ce rôle, pouffa Sofia, allez, je t'en prie !

- Hein ? Tu peux pas contrôler l'eau pour qu'elle s'en aille ?

- Ca demande pas mal de doigté, ce que tu me demandes, là. Je n'en suis pas encore à ce niveau, et je te rappelle qu'actuellement, je commence seulement à recouvrer assez de psynergie.

- Bien, bien, "grogna Garet pour la forme en plaçant sa flamme à quelques centimètres de son ami. Après avoir attendu quelques instants, il ajouta " T'es sec maintenant ?

- Ca devrait aller, merci.

- Et sinon, tu as pu trouver quelque chose de l'autre côté ? S'enquit Ivan.

- C'était une impasse, mais il y avait comme un trésor : un orbe rouge, qui ressemble mine de rien à l'Étoile élémentaire de Mars.

- Ca peut servir à quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça l'objet qui va nous aider à traverser la forêt quand même !" Scanda Garet.

- Nous n'avons pas répondu à l'énigme de la grotte ! Cela ne risque pas, Le stoppa Ivan, mais cette pierre a sûrement un rapport avec le dragon maintenant que j'y pense !

- Pardon ?

- Si on arrive à la statue de dragon , Expliqua le blondinet, on parle de flammes du dragon, or, comme l'a fait remarquer le chef - oui je sais tu n'es pas le chef - cette pierre ressemble à la gemme de Mars - que je n'ai vu qu'une fois soit dit en passant mais qui m'a assez marqué pour que je m'en souvienne.

- Ca se tient... Allons donc vers le deuxième chemin, je pense avoir assez récupéré, Dit Sofia.

- T'es sûre ? Fit Garet, de peur qu'elle ne lâche pendant qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pendant qu'ils avançaient.

- On reprend l'ordre de tout à l'heure ou on y va à quatre ? Le rondin me semble assez large. Ce serait moins fatiguant en une fois qu'en deux fois pour Sofia, Proposa Vlad.

- A QUATRE ? S'écria Garet.  
- Ca vaudrait mieux, mais avec notre poids, ça risque d'être assez difficile quand même.

- Aïe aïe aïe...

Ivan et Garet prirent place au milieu en se serrant bien fort et Sofia et Vlad se mirent sur les extrémités.

- Je vais pousser le rondin sur l'eau, donc il va se retourner, il vous faudra courir pour ne pas tomber avec, Avertit Sofia.

- Je sens que je vais VRAIMENT songer à prendre des cours...

Ce fut le début d'un cauchemar pour tout le monde, car courir sur place sur un rondin pour éviter de tomber à l'eau n'était pas une mince affaire... Finalement, Garet, voyant l'autre bord proche, bondit dessus.

- Ne me refaites JAMAIS faire ça !

- C'était amusant pourtant... Rit Ivan. Bien que j'eus peur de tomber à maintes reprises...

- On est passé sans se tremper, c'est déjà ça... Finit par avouer le roux en commençant à avancer vers la cavité qui montait en escalier dans le roche.

- Selon la topographie de la grotte, on doit être près de la salle noire, donc on doit arriver près du dragon, on pourra donc voir si la pierre a vraiment un rapport avec... "Remarqua Vlad.

(5)

En effet, à l'étage, ils se retrouvaient sur la même palier que lorsqu'ils étaient du côté gauche, la stèle de l'énigme entre les deux, en bas d'une pente. Et une dernière porte conduisait vers la sombre salle, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient arrivés au dragon.

Garet dut raviver sa flamme, et observa la statue.

- C'est bien sculpté...

- On ne risque pas de se tromper... S'il y a un dragon dans cette grotte, c'est bien celui-ci, admit Sofia.

Ivan fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. De son côté, Vlad ressortit la pierre qui luisait faiblement. Soudainement, le blondinet sembla sautiller sur place.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ivan ?

- Il y a une cavité au niveau de l'œil gauche ! Chef, tu me passerais la pierre, que je vois si ça rentre ?

S'exécutant, le blond regarda le plus jeune s'escrimer à essayer de la placer, avant de soupirer, de mettre la main sur sa tête, et de le hisser sur ses épaules.

- Ah, merci chef ! Allez, hop !

En un éclair, on entendit le rugissement de la puissante bête, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, tandis que la statue crachait un jet de flammes qui éclaira la pièce.

Les flammes étaient artificielles, et elles disparurent bien vite. Cependant, la pièce resta éclairée, comme s'ils étaient dehors en plein soleil. Des torches, accrochées sur les murs, s'étaient enflammées, illuminant d'une lueur douce la salle aux piques.

- Ca éblouit ! Râla Garet, se cachant les yeux.

- On est resté longtemps dans les ténèbres, la lumière du jour, bien que ce ne soit pas la vraie, est forcément trop vive pour nos yeux...

- Eh ! Regardez ! On dirait qu'il y a un chemin qui vient de se dévoiler ! Appela Sofia qui s'était éloignée vers le fond de la plate-forme.

Un chemin étroit venait de se révéler à la lumière, "peint" de manière à sembler qu'il n'y en a pas, comme une illusion d'optique. En effet, il était peint comme le sol rempli de pics qui se trouvaient en dessous d'eux. C'était finement joué. Et l'énigme en avait parlé : la voie sera révélée...

Garet, fier de leur travail les encouragea à continuer.

- De l'autre côté, il y a sûrement cet objet qu'on cherche ! Allons-y !

- Après, nous devrons repartir en sens inverse, tu sais ? Le railla Forge, toujours perchée sur son épaule.

-... Roh c'est bon ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie !

- Ce serait plutôt dans la brûlure... Pouffa-t-elle d'un air sadique.

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas tomber... Fit Souffle.

- On y va l'un derrière l'autre, le chemin n'est pas large.

Engagés jusqu'au bout, le groupe parvint bientôt dans un couloir sinueux qui menait à un embranchement, entre un chemin qu'on gagnait grâce à une échelle, qui repartait peut-être vers l'entrée de la grotte, d'après ce que certains espéraient...

Et de l'autre, qui fut le chemin pris par le groupe, menait à la dernière pièce de la grotte : là où un coffre et une stèle à côté sur laquelle des mots énigmatqieus étaient encore gravés.

Il était dit que : "Le secret du Ki sera révélé aux disciples de la vérité".

- Bon, emportons la babiole qui se cache dans ce coffre et partons d'ici, j'en ai ras-le-bol de cette fichue grotte ! Grommela Garet, enjoué à l'idée de quitter cette grotte.

Il avança vers le coffre et l'ouvrit sans préambule, et retira ce qu'il y avait dedans, en maugréant :

- Encore un orbe rouge ? C'est toujours pareil ces moines...

- Tu penses qu'il peut nous aider à traverser Mogall ? Interrogea Vlad.

- Je ne sais pas, il dégage une étrange aura... Rien de semblable aux objets qu'on a eu jusque maintenant...

- On demandera à maître Hyun ou a d'autres moines à quoi il sert, occupons-nous de repartir, là, Glissa Ivan.

- Ha ha... J'ai hâte de voir la tête de maître Lumindec quand il nous verra revenir avec l'orbe... Ricana Garet.

Vlad regarda l'orbe avec un étrange intérêt. Il lui rappelait un objet que lui-même portait : la perle larcin que lui avait offerte sa mère.

Ce souvenir lui pinça le coeur. Est-ce que Dora allait bien, au moins ?

Le retour se répéta, bien qu'ils soient repartis de l'autre chemin, et surtout que, depuis "l'allumage" du dragon la caverne soit illuminée, rendant le chemin plus aisé. Ils revinrent près de l'entrée de la grotte, il leur restait leur dernier rondin, qu'ils avaient emprunté en premier en arrivant, à utiliser pour pouvoir enfin ressortir.

Sofia et Ivan passèrent d'abord, puis ce dernier utilisa les courants d'airs pour ramener le rondin vers les deux autres mystiques.

(6)

Garet resta debout comme un piquet pour la traversée, tandis que Vlad préféra rester assis. Sofia fatiguait fort... Et en pleine traversée... Elle lâcha et le rondin s'arrêta d'un coup sec en plein milieu de l'eau, ce qui eut pour mérite de déséquilibrer Garet, toujours raide.

Et ce dernier tomba à l'eau.

Sofia poussa un cri, Vlad tenta d'attraper sa main pour qu'il ne coule pas, et Ivan regarda la scène avec une profonde angoisse.

Cependant, sa crainte se transforma bientôt en fou rire.

Garet n'était enfoncé dans l'eau que jusqu'à la taille.

- J'ai...J'AI PIED ! Hurla-t-il.

Vlad et Sofia éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, puis le mystique de Vénus hissa Garet à bord, entre deux quintes de rire.

- Désolée Garet ! Toussota Sofia en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Super... Je suis parti pour dévoir mettre mes vêtements au séchoir.

- Pas la peine... Sourit Forge, qui était malgré ces entrefaites restée sur l'épaule de son élève. Si tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, je suis là, rassure-toi...Tch !

- Je passe !

Garet et Vlad finirent leur traversée au moment où Garet eut une réflexion.

- Dis-moi, vieux... Tout à l'heure, là où tu as nagé, est-ce que j'aurais également eu pied ?

- Non, rassure-toi, je ne vous aurais pas fait une telle blague !

Ils atteignirent l'autre rebord, et enfin se dirigèrent vers la lumière de la sortie de la grotte. Vlad ressentit la puissante pression de l'eau lui recouvrir l'échine, il ferma les yeux, et traversa une nouvelle fois la cascade afin de sortir d'ici.

*b*

Il ouvrit les yeux une fois étant bien sûr d'avoir passé la chute d'eau. La lumière l'éblouit une nouvelle fois, mais moins que dans la grotte. Il regarda autour de lui. Lumindec était resté sur son rondin, et les regardait avec un sourire sceptique.

- Alors... Vous avez abandonné ? Fit-il.

- Nous avons quoi ? S'époumona Garet. On l'a faite votre épreuve, et on en a ramené un souvenir !

Il sortit l'orbe de sa poche et la tendit vers le moine, les regardant toujours attentivement.

- Comment ? Vous avez percé les secrets du temple de Fuchin ? S'exclama maître Lumindec.

- C'est cela même ! Fit la voix de Leykol qui venait d'apparaître sur près du bord de la rivière. Je me doutais que ceux dans lesquels Jill avait confié sa vie étaient dignes de confiance !

- Que dis-tu ? Ces gamins connaissent Jill ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Vous ne sembliez pas disposé à vouloir parler hier soir et tout à l'heure, quand la méditation a commencé.

- Je vois... Bien. D'accord, vous n'êtes pas des enfants qui ont fugué... Vous maîtrisez le Ki, on dirait, sinon vous n'auriez pu réussir l'épreuve. Retournez voir Maître Hyun, pour connaître le fonctionnement de cette relique. Il vous attend.

*c*

(7)

- Excellent Vlad ! S'exclama Hyun.

Ils étaient de retour dans son temple, et le moine les avait immédiatement félicité.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous maîtrisez les secrets du temple Fuchin ! Poursuivit-il comme s'il savait déjà tout ce qui s'était passé. Nous appelons le pouvoir que vous venez d'obtenir "Ki". Peut-être que le maître Lumindec l'a mentionné.

- Je crois qu'il avait dû en parler, en effet... Affirma Vlad. Mais...Qu'est-ce ?

- Vous semblez confus, Vlad.

- Cest que... Cette énergie est nouvelle pour nous, admit Ivan.

- ... et pourtant si familière, ajouta Vlad pour lui-même.

- Dans les régions occidentales, vous appelez cela "force", mais c'est un véritable pouvoir spirituel. Je voudrais vous l'apprendre, comme promis. Utiliser ce pouvoir peut peut-être vous aider à traverser la forêt. Si vous utilisiez cette énergie dans la forêt, que se passerait-il ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ivan.

- Ha ha... Vous êtes curieux, non ? Eh bien... Des monstres qui se cachent pourraient se révéler... Et vous les affronteriez, non ?

- Si possible, non, fit catégoriquement Vlad.

- Cela serait bien sage, mais il est possible que vous n'ayiez pas le choix, à moment donné... De toute manière, ils sont assez peureux. Ils se sauveront dès que vous les voyez. Ce sont des créatures des bois, ils ne risquent pas de se perdre. Allez, par delà la forêt se trouve Xian, un village dont les habitants pratiquent le kung-fu et le Ki. Je crois en vous. Que le Ki soit avec vous. Adieu...

- Euh... Attendez ! Comment utilise-t-on cet orbe de Ki ? Questionna Ivan.

Trop tard, Hyun était retourné dans sa trance de méditation.

- T'inquiète, on se débrouillera, de toute manière, je n'ai jamais rien compris aux notices, Plaisanta Garet.

- Tu sauras t'en servir au moins ? Fit remarquer Vlad.

- C'est pas comme si j'étais idiot à ce point... Bon, je vais appeler ce truc à l'occidentale... L'orbe de Ki, ce serait pour eux, donc nous, ce sera l'orbe de Force ! Ce pouvoir sera la Force.

- Tch ! Amuse-toi si tu veux...

- Si tu veux mon avis, lui dit son ami d'un bref sourire, ce ne sera pas plus difficile que d'user de la psynergie ou puiser dans l'énergie des djinn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" s'étonna Garet.

- Oh, une intuition, répondit simplement Vlad en resserrant la main sur la perle larcin qui était toujours dans sa poche...

*d*

(8)

La tempête s'était calmée, et la journée à peine avancée permit au groupe de poursuivre sa route, ainsi, qui sait, ils atteindraient peut-être Mogall assez vite. D'après Silex, c'était à une journée de marche, et d'après la carte, à assez de kilomètres pour qu'ils veuillent bien le croire.

La route demeura tranquille, malgré l'avertissement d Tret, seuls deux monstres affamés tentèrent d'en faire leurs repas, et ils furent vite mis en déroute. Aucune bête assoiffée de sang ne s'en était pris à eux, pas plus que de plante carnivore, djinn, animal naturellement agressif, ou autre mauvais présage.

Ils progressaient vite, et le jour après celui où ils avaient quitté Fushin ne fit pas exception.

Levés aux aurores, le petit groupe était parti naturellement, leur aquetage bien enveloppé, les djinn liés une fois qu'ils en eurent assez d'entendre leurs petites voix piailler pour diverses raisons.

Très tôt, les créatures les avaient emmenées pour s'entraîner.

Forge et Marée supervisaient avec un mélange de joie et de sadisme la torture... la difficulté que représentait l'entraînement de Garet.

A proximité d'une rivière, et plongé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, il devait éviter les sorts de Sofia tout en ripostant, et le plus dur n'était pas forcément le premier, l'eau étant un obstacle naturel à ses sorts... En fait, le plus dur était de ne pas tomber là où il n'avais pas pieds... Pour Sofia aussi, il s'agissait d'entraîner la vitesse de ses actions et sorts, ceci étant son principal défaut au combat, et les deux allaient de pair, s'entraidant dans leur tâche.

Et puis, ça lui faisait une motivation de plus pour apprendre à nager, puisqu'à en croire Forge, cet entraînement allait encore durer un moment...

Du côté de Silex et Souffle, ils avaient annoncé une nouvelle assez surprenante à leurs maîtres/disciples.

- Pardon ?" insista Ivan.

- L'un contre l'autre ?" poursuivit Vlad sans trop y croire.

- Parfaitement, jeune maître ! Toi et le maître Ivan allez vous affronter en combat singulier, il vous faudra juste veiller à ne pas vous blesser gravement. De toute manière, au pire, Sofia est là, et même sans elle, tu soignes remarquablement bien les blessures.

- Mais, même comme ça, murmura Ivan en jetant un oeil à son ami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit le djinn de Vénus (car l'autre se morfondait dans son coin parce qu'ils approchaient d'un endroit teinté de malchance), c'est juste que votre entraînement servait jusque là à combler vos lacunes, à présent, il nous faut voir ce que ça donne en combat. Quand à votre affrontement, ce sera une autre manière d'apréhender les techniques de l'autre et vous aidera à vous battre ensemble par la suite. Se battre contre ses alliés, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, est le chemin le plus court pour former un bon groupe par la suite.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, incertains quand à la marche à suivre. Finalement, d'un commun accord, ils dégaînèrent leurs épées et se placèrent face à face.

Silex eut un petit sourire (du moins nous supposons) et inclina joyeusement la tête.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Alors allez-y !

Pendant que les amis commençaient à croiser le fer et la psynergie, le djinn se tourna vers Souffle.

- Ca va être un joli combat, tu ne veux pas regarder ?

- Que ce soit un joli combat ou non est le cadet de ma belle jambe, gémit le djinn de Jupiter, on s'approche de cette fichue forêt, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Et les pressentiments d'un djinn de Jupiter n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Silex préféra donc garder le silence... Même si concernant Souffle, il avait des mauvais pressentiments plus souvent qu'à son tour...

Ils avaient donc repris la route à peine une heure plus tard, le temps de se reposer un peu, et c'était dans une ambiance joyeuse qu'ils avançaient vers Mogall et Xian. Ivan tentait de répéter les expressions de Souffle à tire-larigot, Vlad et son excellente mémoire le corrigeaient quand il se trompait, Garet rigolait bien en entendant celles que le djinn n'avait servi qu'à son maître, et Sofia corrigeait mentalement le djinn en demandant parfois de l'aide lorsqu'elle ne retrouvait pas une des expressions que le djinn avait mixées.

Cependant, la marche s'interrompit brusquement quand, en plein milieu d'une phrase, le mystique de Vénus se figea, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression horrifiée.

* * *

Plus de 9000 mots et un joli petit donjon. J'espère que ça vous a plu et... ah ? Mon téléphone sonne...

...

C'est le bouton de review ! Il tenait à dire qu'il se sent seul et triste et que vous seriez bien gentils de lui laisser un message !

Bande annonce du chapitre 9 (nyark ! Un chapitre qui m'a bien fait rire en l'écrivant !)

_Vous aurez :  
Rien : ...il n'y avait VRAIMENT rien de pire...  
Rien : - Il n'y a... rien...  
Rien : ...même pas la moindre...  
Rien : - Mais il n'y a rien...  
Rien : - Rien...  
Rien : ...autant ne rien voir du tout, non ?  
Rien : - Je n'ai rien, Sofia...  
Rien : - C'est quoi les gastépropodes des Simabse et le... papa dingue ?  
Et Jamais : ...ne me faites plus JAMAIS rentrer là-dedans !_

Forge : Et c'est pour ça que tu gardes les yeux fermés ?  
? : Euh... Oui... Chère Forge, mais vois-tu, nous autres djinn de Vénus sommes très sensibles à ce genre de choses.  
Souffle : Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de trop gêner Silex... Regarde-le.  
? : Je ne puis puisque...  
Forge : EN OUVRANT LES YEUX !"

Bientôt sur vos écrans !


	24. P2 Chapitre 9

Allez, il est temps de déterrer mes chapitres et de vous les offrir à lire ! La raison de ce retard, je l'avoue, est le gigantesque blocage que je subis sur celui que je suis en train d'écrire, le 10ème de la partie 3. Mais bon, le temps qu'on y arrive, je devrais pouvoir vous poster un bon nombre de chapitres et donc me débloquer ! Donc voici le suivant ! Au programme, un Vlad terrorisé, un djinn complètement taré (comme tous les autres), des singes un peu trop grands, et plein de bêtises en ce neuvième chapitre de la seconde partie !  
Maintenant que j'y pense, si on oublie les prologues et épilogues, ceci est le 21ème chapitre. Bravo à ceux qui ont eu le courage de suivre jusqu'ici ! Je rappelle que les chiffres que vous pouvez voir dans le chapitre sont associés aux osts que nous avons imaginé à la scène suivante ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Je les ai demandés pour mon anniversaire, mais il est évident que Golden sun et tous mes autres fandoms ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**OST : **

1 - Fairy tail – Hisou

2 - Rozen maiden – Funny dolls

3 - Robin Hood Legend of Sherwood - Sherwood Forest OST

4 - Lord of the rings – Lothlorien

5 - Fairy tail – jaaku no tsuchioto

6 - Okami - Twins devil battle

7 - Lord of the rings – the black rider

8 - Mario 64 – koopa's theme

9 - Mario 64 – roll staff

**7090 mots à peu près.**

* * *

Chapitre 9  
Une Forêt Terrifiante,  
ou,  
Même les adeptes de Vénus ont des défauts.

1  
Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si la maîtrise d'un élément leur avait semblait propice aux ennuis lorsqu'ils avaient appris son existence... De toute manière, ce que l'on appelait psynergie était monnaie courante chez eux, les paris allaient même jusqu'au fait de deviner quel élément, du feu ou de la terre, possèderait le prochain né.  
Certes, les mystiques des flammes et leur caractère souvent explosif créaient des problèmes par moments, mais en général, les mystiques de Val restaient disciplinés.  
C'était lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Ivan et son pouvoir de lecture des esprits qu'ils avaient commencé à réaliser à quel point il s'agissait d'un pouvoir lourd à porter. Ce pouvoir de télépathie était une arme à double tranchant, apprendre à s'en servir avec précautions, ne pas en abuser, mais savoir quand l'utiliser, et être prêt à supporter ce qu'on verrait, quoi que ce soit, c'était essentiel...  
A côté, même étant un feu de camp ambulant, Garet trouvait son énergie plus aisée à contrôler. Sa plus grande difficulté, au début, était juste de ne pas tout enflammer sur son chemin lorsqu'il s'énervait, mais bon, le respect profond de la nature - ajouté aux terribles colères - de son meilleur ami l'avaient aidé dans cette maîtrise de soi.  
Par la suite, la complexité de Sofia les avait frappés. Le pouvoir de l'eau pouvait aussi bien soigner tous les maux que geler jusqu'à la racine toute étincelle de vie. Et qui serait accusé si les soins ne suffisaient pas ? Le guérisseur...  
Oh, ça n'allait pourtant pas tarder pour Vlad, de voir les ennuis que sa maîtrise pouvaient lui apporter... Oh, pas de destruction massive, même si ses sursauts capables de faire trembler le sol pouvaient causer de lourds dommages. Non, c'était cette capacité à ressentir la vie et la présence de chaque arbre qui allait lui causer à lui et à lui seul de furieux désagréments... même si le retard qu'ils allaient prendre car son pouvoir ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans les méandres de bois qu'étaient la forêt de Mogall causerait des soucis à chacun. Pour être honnête, Garet n'avait presque jamais vu son ami aux pouvoirs terrestres perdre son calme, même lors de ces rares mais fameuses colères qui le terrorisaient toujours autant.  
Alors forcément, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet ami, à peine étaient-ils en vue de Mogall, ne pile avant de blêmir. Et ce sans prémices ! Les conversations allaient bon train, et même s'il n'était pas le plus bavard, Vlad y apportait tout de même une contribution, corrigeant Ivan lorsqu'il confondait certaines choses, interrompant Garet dans ses élucubrations lorsqu'elles frôlaient l'incompréhensible ou l'irrespect total, et répondant simplement aux questions que lui posait Sofia. Alors s'immobiliser et s'interrompre au milieu d'une phrase, aussi courte soit-elle, c'était inquiétant.  
- Eh, vieux !" fit le mystique des flammes face au visage blanc de son ami. "Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'es pâle comme un mort !  
- Il n'y a... rien...  
- Ah, mais alors pourquoi...  
- Rien...  
Sous leurs yeux s'étendait la grande forêt, et pourtant...  
- Je ne ressens rien, c'est comme si...  
L'énorme désavantage qu'on a lorsqu'on connait ses pouvoirs de mystique est qu'on y est habitué et, d'une certaine manière, dépendant. Ceux de Vénus ne faisaient pas exception, et Vlad connaissait à présent les effroyables défauts que cette dépendance pouvait infliger. Car, évidemment, aucun ne se posait la question élémentaire : si mon pouvoir disparait ou que j'en suis privé, que pourrais-je faire ? Comment réagirais-je ? Eh bien ils auraient dû se la poser. Car la forêt de Mogall...  
- C'est comme si elle n'existait pas, elle... elle nous refuse à l'intérieur.  
... oui, cette chère forêt, en plus de haïr les intrus, prenait un malin plaisir à semer le doute dans les esprits, détruire le sens de l'orientation, et à faire disparaître sa présence au point que, même avec l'aide de deux djinn élémentaires, Vlad était tout bonnement incapable de ressentir la présence de ses arbres qui pourtant s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et c'était... terrifiant.

- De quoi tu parles ?" déclara Garet en croisant les bras. "Si c'est ça qui te gêne; j'ai jamais ressenti le moindre arbre et c'est pas crucial !  
- Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu ne pourras pas nous guider, pouffa Sofia, Garet a perdu son pari.  
- Miss Sofia, déclara Silex en s'extrayant du corps de son maître pour prendre son apparence solide, vous ne devriez pas rire. Pour vous, les sens sont juste légèrement embrouillés, pour un mystique de Vénus, perdre sa capacité à ressentir la présence des arbres équivaut à perdre la vue. Imaginez-vous devenir aveugle soudainement. Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'idée est horrifiante ?  
- Aveugle, hein ?" sourit Ivan malicieusement. "Chef, serais-tu capable d'avancer avec ce genre de handicap ? Je veux dire, plutôt que voir quelque chose de terrifiant, autant ne rien voir du tout, non ? Vous me suivez, chef, Silex ?  
- Assez bien, sourit Silex de sa large bouche alors que ses yeux globuleux pétillaient, ce sera sûrement perturbant pour mon jaune maître, mais moins que de voir des choses qu'il ne ressent pas.  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir, fit Vlad en secouant la tête d'un air désolé avant de dénouer son écharpe, tu me tueras Ivan... si cette forêt ne le fait pas avant...  
Éberlué, Garet regarda le blondinet nouer l'écharpe sur les yeux de Vlad.  
- A ce point ? Wahou ! Finalement, je suis content de ne pas être de Vénus ! Si faut faire ça dès qu'on croise une forêt maudite... Et arrête de rire, Forge...  
- Jusque là, seule Mogall s'était amusée à faire ça, rigola Forge en sortant de son maître, et c'est presque dommage, car je me dis que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de vous voir faire une telle tête !  
- Ce sera un excellent entraînement, essaya de le rassurer Silex, et je te guiderai !  
Ivan lui fit signe que c'était peut-être peu prudent.  
- Je peux m'occuper de guider le chef, déclara l'adepte de l'air, je te tiens par les épaules, et je te mène, comme ça tu n'auras pas à te soucier des 'à droite... à gauche... tout droit... à droite.. non ! L'autre droite !' si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Oui, je vois, grimaça le blond qui commençait tout de même à reprendre des couleurs, et merci d'avance de ne pas me faire de blague...  
- Je le jure sur la tête de Garet, fit Ivan innocemment.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils avancèrent des quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de la forêt.  
- On est rentrés, chef ! A partir de maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne te prennes pas d'arbre ! Considère ça comme un colin-maillard si tu le souhaites !  
- Avec ce genre d'exemple, tu vas me faire passer l'envie de jouer à ce jeu quand j'en aurais l'occasion, soupira le blond.  
- Vous vous amusez bien ?" se moqua Garet.  
- Parle pour toi, répliqua Sofia, moi je pense à Vlad. Ça doit être ignoble !  
- Tu n'as pas idée, gamine, rigolait Forge, moi non plus tu me diras, mais quand je vois la réaction que ça a attiré chez lui et comme je connais mieux leurs pouvoirs, j'imagine plus facilement ! Et crois-moi, ça donne envie de partir en courant !  
2  
Ivan, tout en guidant son ami, observa avec attention la forêt autour d'eux. La forêt était sombre, aussi sombre que Kolima était lumineuse. Bien que l'on soit au début du printemps, on trouvait autant d'arbres dépourvus de feuilles que d'arbres couverts de celles-ci, comme en plein été. Des arbres morts jonchaient les alentours, et le ciel était dissimulé par les branches et le feuillage dense des arbres à l'apparence la plus ordinaire.  
Le chemin était fait d'herbe rase et de pierres pointues et peu polies, même si 'chemin' était sûrement un bien grand mot pour parler de cet enchevêtrement de ronces et autres plantes qui était juste moins dense à cet endroit.  
Tout se ressemblait, chaque repère était faussé, et il était simple de comprendre que le but même de la forêt maudite était de perdre les voyageurs.  
"Soit, songea le jeune garçon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un animal pour nous guider, comme le disait maître Hyun... Je me demande juste comment on va le faire nous mener à la sortie... Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui demander avec la télépathie..."

Ils avaient beau marcher tout droit, l'impression comme quoi le paysage se répétait était plutôt angoissante et il leur restait une malheureuse impression de tourner en rond.  
- J'aime pas ça, les gars, frissonna Garet, j'aurais presque envie de tout brûler pour avoir des repères, mais j'ai comme l'impression que le brûlé pourrait disparaître tout à coup, et ça rendrait le truc encore plus flippant...  
- On doit trouver un animal, déclara fermement Sofia, un monstre, s'il le faut, mais quelque chose qui connaisse la forêt...  
- Quel malheur que je ne la connaisse pas, soupira Silex, de toute manière, je parie qu'elle a fortement changé depuis le temps. Elle était moins grande la dernière fois.  
- Ton acolyte à la politesse exacerbée ne la connaît pas non plus ?"demanda Forge tout en gloussant encore.  
- Malheureusement non. Et l'ancêtre, elle ne la connaît pas ?  
- Pas plus que les combattants du hamac présents ici, ni les gastéropodes des synapses que nous avons avec nous. S'il y en a bien quelques uns qui pourraient connaître les lieux, ce sont des gars comme le frappadingue ou la girouette de plein vent.  
- Euh... elle parle de qui, là ?" s'inquiéta Ivan. "C'est quoi les gastépropodes des Simabse et le... papa dingue ?  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Forge aime beaucoup donner des surnoms aux gens." grogna Marée. " Et si je ne m'abuse, les gastéropodes des synapses représentent les djinn de Mercure et les combattants du hamac sont les djinn de Jupiter et leur manie de flotter dans les airs au lieu de marcher comme tout être bien équilibré.  
Malgré le regard courroucé que lui envoya Souffle, elle poursuivit :  
- Le frappadingue, c'est Acier, non ? Pour ce qui est de l'autre... ne me dis pas que c'est...  
- Si, c'est lui !  
- Qui ça ?" s'étonna Silex.  
- Secret défense, déclara Forge tout à fait sérieuse, nom tabou à ne pas prononcer devant toi.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous parlez de... LUI !  
- La tête de pioche sait réfléchir, ricana Forge en se liant à son maître.

Marée eut un soupir navré et se tourna vers Silex.  
- Voyons, n'ennuyons pas nos maîtres avec ça, il est déjà assez difficile pour eux de prog...  
- Un animal !  
Le cri de Garet les fit sursauter... et l'animal qui s'avérait être un singe aussi. En couinant, il se mit à courir.  
- Eh, attend !  
C'est comme ça que le groupe se retrouva à courir à la suite d'une bête qui semblait, en effet, connaître parfaitement les lieux, et qui donc les distançait aisément.  
- Ivan !" cria Souffle. "Utilise le pouvoir de Zéphir, ça ne suffira sûrement pas, mais il pourrait être utile pour essayer de rattraper cette bête.  
- Tout de suite !

Leurs corps leur semblèrent instantanément plus légers, et même si ça rendit la course d'Ivan (occupé à guider Vlad) encore plus hardue, ils se voyaient rattraper peu à peu le singe quand tout à coup... plus rien !  
- Zut alors, où est-il passé ?" gémit Sofia.  
- Si je le savais..."soupira Ivan qui sentait les effets du pouvoir de Zéphir se dissiper.

Ledit Zéphir était alors sur son épaule s'étant délié du même coup que son pouvoir était utilisé.  
- MEOOOW !" miaula-t-il puissamment.  
- Kessidi ?" fit Garet en se frottant l'oreille.  
- Hum hum, fit Souffle en 's'éclaircissant la gorge', apparemment, il a prononcé dans son patois : "Sors tout de suite de ta cachette sale bête, ou tu seras mordu à mort "... Comme si ça avait une chance de fonctionner...  
Pourtant, il y eut un bruissement inquiet tout prêt, et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, ils trouvèrent...  
- Une souche d'arbre ?  
En effet, il n'y avait que ça face à eux. Une souche creuse, dont on ne voyait pas vraiment le fond.  
- Tu penses qu'il se serait caché là-dedans ?" demanda Ivan d'un ton anxieux. "Si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'en sortir.  
- Vu comme il est froussard, s'exclama Garet, il suffit sûrement de taper dessus !  
Ils y mirent du cœur, il faut l'avouer, Sofia frappa même violemment avec sa masse la cachette du singe, mais peine perdue. L'écorce devait être trop épaisse, puisque le brut était totalement réduit, n'infligeant même pas la moindre petit frayeur à la bestiole qui s'y était cachée.  
Bien que les yeux bandés, leur chef avait plus ou moins compris la situation. La solution lui était pourtant aussi claire que le nez au milieu de la figure... Les souches de ce genre devaient se trouver partout dans la forêt, et pour faire assez de bruit...  
- Dites, si je puis me permettre, c'est bien pour ce genre de situations que le maître Hyun nous a dit de faire l'épreuve de la cascade et gagner l'orbe de force, non ?  
Le silence auquel il eut droit après lui fit sourire d'un air satisfait. Il entendit des bruits de pas, symbole du fait qu'ils se reculaient.  
- Euh, par contre, intervint-il à nouveau, vu la vitesse avec laquelle il s'enfuit, l'un de vous devrait se préparer à le réceptionner...  
- Ce n'est pas faux, entendit-il dire Ivan, je m'en occupe.  
3  
Garet prit l'orbe de force en main en se demandant machinalement s'il arriverait à le faire fonctionner. Vlad lui avait dit que ça serait sûrement simple, mais...  
- Comme de la psynergie de déplacement, Garet... Essaye juste de former un poing, ce sera plus simple.  
- Comment tu connais ça, vieux ?  
- Parce que cet orbe est comme la perle larcin, lui répondit-il tranquillement, et que je me sers de celle-ci depuis un bon moment.  
- Ahaha, rit légèrement son ami, je comprends mieux. Je commençais à me demander si je ne voyageais pas avec un dieu, là.  
- Ah ? Ce n'est pas un dieu ?" gloussa Sofia.  
- Un dieu n'aurait pas besoin de se bander les yeux pour traverser cette forêt, rétorqua Vlad, allez, tu essaies, Garet ?

La large main gantée s'imprima dans les airs, et lentement, forma un poing qui se projeta lourdement contre la souche.  
Le bruit fut retentissant, résonnant désagréablement, mais fortement, et annonçant donc certainement la fin de leurs ennuis à ce niveau. Et effectivement, le singe bondit hors du tronc, totalement terrorisé par le bruit tonitruant auquel il venait d'avoir droit, et Ivan lui barra la route, parvenant de justesse à s'introduire dans son esprit.  
- Tu l'as eu, Ivan !" s'exclama joyeusement Garet.  
- Shh, tais-toi !" le réprimanda Sofia."Il essaye de lui parler !  
Et la tâche n'était pas facile...

Essayez de parler à une bête terrifiée. Même si elle comprend votre langage, elle ne voudra rien entendre et continuera à se débattre un long moment, il faudra du doigté, de la délicatesse, et de la patience pour y parvenir. Sauf que, si Ivan a plus ou moins la patience et le doigté, plus une bonne part de la délicatesse nécessaire... ils n'avaient en revanche pas le temps pour ça.  
"Bon, écoute-moi bien, toi, tu vas faire ce que je te demande ou bien tu regretteras profondément de ne pas m'avoir écouté !"  
Il devait avoir l'air vraiment menaçant, puisque la bête se calma aussitôt. Prenant moult précautions afin de ne pas perdre l'attention volatile du simien, il parvint avec difficultés à lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient juste pouvoir sortir de la forêt par le sud... et vivants de préférence.  
Poussant un petit cri, le singe bondit au sol et se mit à galoper, assez rapidement bien que ce soit beaucoup plus lent que lorsqu'il tentait de s'enfuir.

Ce fut Sofia qui eut la charge de le suivre des yeux et de faire 'l'éclaireur', Ivan étant occupé à guider avec le même doigté et la même délicatesse dont il était question auparavant, c'est à dire avec précision, mais assez rapidement, à un point que le pauvre mystique de Vénus se sentait souvent trébucher. Il tenait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé, d'autant plus qu'avec sa chance, il semblait que toutes les racines et pierres du chemin se plaçaient sous ses pieds...

Ils coururent quelques minutes, sans que la bête simiesque laisse le temps aux adolescents le temps de faire une pause. Vlad et Ivan étaient les derniers de la file, le maître du vent étant occupé à aider son chef à ne pas trébucher dans les nombreuses ronces qui ornaient le chemin de leurs pics. Enfin, ils purent voir avec soulagement qu'ils avaient atteint une clairière dans laquelle il était plus simple de se repérer car la rivière coulait par là. Un ponton permettait de passer de l'autre côté, et là, le singe ralentit, pour pouvoir passer sans risquer de tomber dans cette eau gelée.  
Puis il reprit sa grande course à travers les bois, pendant que Sofia laissait une traînée de gouttes d'eau derrière elle pour qu'on puisse savoir depuis l'arrière où elle était, et donc où le singe était. Ce système ingénieux fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le simien s'arrête en pleine course.  
La prêtresse le rattrapa et s'arrêta, haletante. La bête reniflait l'air, et commençait à regarder autour d'elle, affolée. On aurait dit qu'il avait senti une odeur le terrifiant.

Garet apparut juste derrière.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il vient de sentir quelque chose...  
A cet instant, un cri entre le rugissement infernal et un glapissement effrayé retentit brutalement. Le singe se mit à frémir, et lorsqu'une silhouette apparut, bondissant, assez caractéristique des...  
4  
- Ey !" fit Ivan qui arrivait." Qu'est-ce qu'il se...  
- DJIIIIIIIN !" hurla Garet en se jetant à terre car la créature fonçait sur lui.  
Le singe partit sans demander son reste en poussant des cris aigus.  
- Ah !" gémit Souffle. "Le singe a pris son ventre à terre !  
- C'est " il a pris ses jambes à son cou" ou "il est parti ventre à terre " ! " hurla Ivan en se baissant également pour esquiver l'assaut de la créature (tout en entraînant Vlad avec lui, cela va de soi). "Et c'est pas le moment, on verra après !  
- Je sens qu'on va encore ramasser une pitoyable créature ! Tch !" Soupira Forge depuis l'intérieur de son maître.

Garet roula sur le côté pour éviter les ronces qui avaient commencé à apparaître sous lui. Se redressant avec difficulté, car il venait de s'écraser le dos contre une branche, il envoya sa langue de feu afin de montrer le djinn à la lumière et aussi pour le calmer.  
- GARET ! Tu vas tout brûler si tu continues !" S'écria Sofia."Je ne pense pas que Vlad apprécie...  
- Eteignez ça ! C'est déjà assez terrible pour moi !" S'exclama le blond en s'affolant.  
- J'oubliais !" Fit le roux d'un ton sarcastique. "Il faut au moins qu'on puisse voir notre ennemi.

Silex venait d'entendre cette phrase et bondit sur le sol.  
- C'est un djinn de Vénus ! Je reconnais la silhouette !  
- Et qui..."  
Le djinn sauvage hurla de nouveau, coupant Ivan. La forêt de Mogall ne semblait pas affecter que les mystiques de Vénus, à en voir l'état du pauvre djinn qui se battait férocement contre tout ce qu'il rencontrait.  
- Miss Sofia ! Rafraîchissez-lui les idées !" Conseilla Peps tout en utilisant son pouvoir pour guérir Garet.  
- Utilisez mon pouvoir, ça devrait lui remettre les idées en place, Lui dit Marée. Mais attention à ne pas trop me brusquer, j'ai besoin de garder mon air frais !  
- Je vais tenter, si ça suffit."  
Sofia brandit sa masse en avant et se fraya un chemin entre les nombreuses ronces que le djinn créait, et qui avaient par ailleurs étouffé les flammes. Sa fureur n'avait d'égale que son puissant pouvoir. Au moment d'attaquer entre deux attaques, Marée put enfin remarquer de qui s'agissait-il :  
- Ah ! Quartz !"

L'eau glacée submergea le djinn, et le coup de masse de la prêtresse l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Il n'avait pas l'air très commode, Fit remarquer la jeune fille en reculant légèrement.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, miss, d'habitude, il est encore pire...  
- Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Silex au loin.  
- Quartz ! On a dû un peu le sonner pour le calmer !" Rétorqua Marée, le plus simplement du monde." Je pense qu'on a réussi."

Sofia prit finalement le djinn inanimé dans ses mains et retourna près des autres membres du groupe. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs un bond en s'éveillant, bien qu'il garde ses paupières closes.  
- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi très chers amis ! Je dois vous avouer que ne plus pouvoir ressentir la nature et les arbres m'a profondément perturbé, je ne puis m'empêcher d'attaquer tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon chemin..." Dit Quartz tout à fait poliment.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu gardes les yeux fermés ?" Questionna Forge d'un ton passif.  
- Euh... Oui... Chère Forge, mais vois-tu, nous autres djinn de Vénus sommes très sensibles à ce genre de choses.  
- Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de trop gêner Silex... Fit remarquer Souffle. Regarde-le.  
- Je ne puis puisque...  
- EN OUVRANT LES YEUX !" Tonna Forge. "Espèce de production nullissime !  
- Ah ! Oui... Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est vous."

Ils durent se rendre compte que Quartz avait un air de playboy. Ses magnifiques yeux brillèrent tel l'éclat des étoiles, pendant qu'il se présentait à quatre adolescents qui le regardaient, consternés :  
"Je suis... Quartz ! Gentildjinn, pour vous servir. Je vois que vous avez d'autres de mes semblables avec vous, chers mystiques, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir avec qui me lier ?  
- Gentildjinn ?  
- Eh bien, je protège les personnes sans défense du danger imminent du mieux que je peux, en n'hésitant pas à mettre ma vie en péril.  
- Un gentilhomme version djinn quoi..." Commenta le roux. "Vous savez que vous êtes compliqués à comprendre ?  
- Voyons... Un peu de politesse, jeune homme.  
- Roturier pour les intimes," Corrigea Garet.  
- Ah non, jeune Garet, intervint Silex, ce n'est que moi et la girouette de plein vent dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, qui qualifions ainsi les rustres ignorant l'usage de la politesse qui ne se présentent même pas.  
- Comme toi, Garet, fit remarquer Vlad en soupirant de soulagement, bon, où est le singe ?  
- Euh, tenta timidement Ivan, parti quelque part par là...  
Il agita la main d'un geste vague, oubliant que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.  
- En résumé, on est mal barrés, grogna Garet, il va falloir qu'on retrouve une bestiole, qu'Ivan le calme, et...  
- Et le pire est à venir, gronda Forge qui semblait sur ses gardes.  
Il aurait mieux valut qu'elle ne soit pas la seule, car à nouveau, les fourrés bougèrent à toute vitesse, et dans un cri, un singe... faisant à peu près deux fois la taille de celui qu'ils suivaient auparavant et le poil rougeoyant hérissé de colère, leur bondit dessus.  
- Deux en trois minutes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Mars !  
- Eh, que se passe-t-il, là ?" s'inquiéta Vlad.  
- Je crois que Garet aurait mieux fait de ne pas utiliser de feu, la fumée attire les monstres !" Comprit Ivan.  
- Et c'est reparti..." Désespéra Souffle.  
5  
La bête se frappa la poitrine avec ses poings et s'élança en rugissant vers le groupe. Chaque pas qu'il faisait faisait légèrement trembler le sol, démontrant un fort poids.  
Garet chargea, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas -une fois de plus- utiliser sa psynergie de feu et déchaîna Fièvre. Malheureusement, son ennemi avait réussi à esquiver le coup à moitié, n'encaissant que les rochers et ronces qui s'étaient détachés du sol.  
Le chimpanzé recula, abasourdi et déboussolé. L'humain l'attaquait et venait de détruire le sol avec une puissante attaque.  
Après un piaillement aigu, il revint à la charge et Garet para l'attaque avec sa hache, bloquant le poing de la bête, et empêchant les deux adversaires de bouger.  
- Retiens-le Garet !" Conseilla Ivan.  
Filant comme le vent, il lança "tourbillon". Le singe lâcha prise sur Garet, ce dernier étant en train de ploire sous sa masse. Le tourbillon rata également le singe, si agile qu'il esquivait tout ce qu'on lui lançait.  
- Il y a singe qui nous attaque ou quoi ?" Tenta Vlad qui ne comprenait et voyait rien à rien.  
- Oui, c'est à peu près ça," Approuva Silex en fermant les yeux. "Quartz, c'est à lui qu'il te faut te lier, donc ne perds pas de temps.  
- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Permettez-moi, M. Vlad, de me lier à vous. Mon pouvoir n'est pas très utilisé, et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas l'utiliser.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je peux ranimer les personnes tombées au combat. Pas les mortes, cependant.  
- Ah..."

Après que le djinn se soit lié à son nouveau maître, celui-ci fut conseillé par Silex de faire trembler la terre pour bloquer le simien qui les assaillait.  
Même aveuglé, Silex indiqua qu'on pouvait repérer les personnes à leurs mouvements ou à leur aura. Se concentrer était beaucoup plus simple les yeux fermés. Ainsi, Vlad tenta de suivre les conseils de son djinn pendant que Sofia venait de créer un pic de glace que le singe s'était pris dans le ventre.  
Vlad sentit le choc dû à la chute du singe. Son aura menaçante était repérable parmi celles de ses trois autres compagnons liés à leurs djinn.  
- Je le "vois"...  
- Parfait ! Jeune Maître, vous pouvez le faire," Le félicita Silex en se liant à lui.

Le pouvoir affluait en lui. Trois djinn augmentaient fortement ses capacités et le tremblement qu'il créa manqua de creuser une crevasse, comme au temple de Sol. Le singe s'affola et glissa, laissant une ouverture dans sa garde pendant laquelle Ivan se précipita sur lui pour déchaîner le pouvoir de Souffle.  
Le sol s'était fissuré sous leurs pieds pendant le petit séisme, et le sol s'était fragilisé. Quant à l'état du chimpanzé, un filet de sang jaillit de la coupure causée par Ivan.  
- Aïe... Ça doit faire mal... Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une si grande différence de puissance entre mes attaques lorsque deux djinn étaient liés par rapport à quand il y en a trois.  
- Rassure-toi, j'ai essayé de ne pas toucher ses points vitaux. J'espère avoir réussi..." Lui dit Souffle.  
- Attention au singe !" Prévint Garet.  
En effet, même blessé, le chimpanzé, pas découragé pour un sou de s'était relevé et frappa Ivan avec son puissant poing.  
Heureusement, le maître de l'air avait utilisé à temps le pouvoir de Brise en entendant Garet les mettre en garde. Un bouclier de vent avait comme ralenti la frappa du singe et le choc fut beaucoup moins rude que s'il avait normalement subi l'attaque.

Ivan fut projeté un petit mètre plus loin du singe.  
- Ouch... Défendu ou pas, ça fait mal, "Se plaignit-il.  
- Ça va Ivan ?" S'inquiéta Sofia.  
- Comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans les tempes..." Grommela-t-il. "Ça m'apprendra à relâcher ma garde. Je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné le combat."

Sofia ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Le blondinet se releva tant bien que mal et recommença à combattre. Ils n'avaient pas un instant de repos dans cette forêt, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans ses articulations. Il sentait pourtant qu'il devait se concentrer. Les deux autres n'étaient pas assez agiles pour attraper le singe, bien que Sofia ait réussi à l'atteindre à un moment, et Vlad ne voyait rien. Utiliser sa psynergie avait déjà dû être assez compliqué pour lui.

Ainsi, il se prépara à lancer un nouveau tourbillon, quand soudainement, il sentit une étrange énergie l'entourer. Devant lui, Souffle et Brise s'élevèrent soudain, et s'illuminèrent.  
Devant lui, un espace infini.  
Il était dans le ciel, un ciel d'un bleu pur. Une jeune femme semblait assise sur la brise, l'air doux. Un sourire léger sur le visage.  
Autour d'elle, le vent se condensait, formant des flèches, par dizaines... par centaines... par milliers !  
D'un geste élégant de la main, elle fit remuer la brise, qui se mua en un vent profond et violent, emportant les flèches à toute vitesse... flèches qui l'instant d'après fonçaient droit sur le chimpanzé qui, par instinct de survie, certainement, se sauva à toute vitesse dans la forêt, semant apparemment les flèches mortelles qui se plantèrent sur les arbres et se perdirent dans les fourrés.  
Tombé assis sur les fesses, Ivan regarda la chose, béat. Il se sentait épuisé... qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- Meow !" miaula un Zephir approbateur.  
- Belle invocation, traduisit Silex, la déesse Atalanta vient de te porter secours à travers Souffle et Brise... Superbe !  
- Ah tiens, fit Garet en se frottant le crâne, ça me rappelle quelque chose.  
- Tout juste, c'est une invocation du même type que Calypso pour miss Sofia, Kirin pour Garet, et Ramsès pour mon jeune maître.  
- Je...vais...mourir..."Haleta Souffle, épuisé.  
- Franchement, la vue est superbe de là-haut ! J'envie Atalanta !" Sourit Brise.  
6  
Ils se reposèrent pendant un instant.  
- Bon, et comment on va pouvoir repartir au final ? On ne doit pas rester longtemps ici ou un troisième bestiau va arriver, "Grogna Garet.  
- C'est vrai que ça va être dur maintenant de retrouver notre singe.  
- On a qu'à en chercher un autre !  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
- Euh.. Si vous voulez sortir de la forêt, je connais le chemin, moi !" Finit par dire Quartz en se déliant.  
- Quoi ?  
- TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT NULLISSIME PRODUCTION ?" Tonna Forge.  
- Je ne pouvais le savoir !" Se défendit le djinn de Vénus.  
- Bon, eh bien guide-nous s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez de cette forêt, et je ne suis pas le seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." Fit Vlad d'un air sombre.  
- Ah oui !"

Quartz se redressa, et il commença à guider le groupe vers la sortie sud de la forêt de Mogall. Tout s'arrangeait. Vlad se précipita pour le suivre, il voulait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.  
- Non ! Attends chef !" S'exclama Ivan.  
Trop tard. Vlad venait de heurter un arbre. Pas trop violemment, mais la surprise ajouté à l'endroit stratégique qui avait cogné le tronc (son nez) rendirent la chose malgré tout assez douloureuse pour qu'il s'autorise un grognement.  
- Aïe...  
- Je t'avais prévenu, chef.  
- Bon, tu as gagné... Vas-y..."

Vlad se laissa alors de nouveau guider par l'autre blond, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la sortie de la forêt. Une allée y menait, en face d'eux, derrière une rivière on voyait la lumière du jour.  
- On y est ! La sortie !" Se rassura Ivan.  
- Enfin !"  
Vlad poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Ne traînons pas !"

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'avancer plus qu'un rugissement, bien plus grave et assourdissant que Quartz ou même le chimpanzé.  
- Oh non ! C'est quoi encore ?" Ronchonna Souffle, qui avait récupéré assez pour se relier à Ivan, tout comme Brise.  
- Dépêchez-vous de sortir de la forêt !" Cria le blond. "Sortons vite de la forêt, on ne sera pas poursuivis !  
- Pas la peine de le dire deux fois vieux !" Rétorqua Garet en se mettant à courir.  
Il était malheureusement un temps trop tard, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir le coup venir.  
Un brutal coup de patte faucha Garet qui se ramassa violemment sur les pavés, et accrocha Vlad au niveau de l'estomac, le projetant violemment contre un arbre.  
Sofia poussa un cri alors qu'Ivan appelait son ami. Garet, se relevant, comprit la situation, et sans réfléchir davantage, se plaça entre Sofia et le singe, permettant à cette première de courir vérifier l'état du blond qui s'était écroulé en bas de l'arbre.  
Très vite, elle se releva et se mit à courir.  
- Sofia ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il est inconscient, sa tête a heurté l'écorce !" répondit-elle en criant. "Mais il n'y a rien de grave. Il faut éviter que cette espèce d'Orang-outan ne se rapproche de lui !  
- Décidément, se sentit obligé de soupirer Ivan, cette forêt ne lui aura apporté presque que des ennuis !  
Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire cesser le bourdonnement qui lui emplissait le crâne. Il comprenait à présent l'état de Vlad dans la forêt de Kolima... et l'état de la forêt pour la même occasion... C'était vraiment troublant de se sentir épuisé, mais de n'avoir mal nulle part ailleurs qu'aux courbatures que lui causaient ses positions parfois inconfortables dans la tente. Il sentait sa psynergie s'écouler en lui, prête à lui répondre, mais l'appeler semblait au dessus de ses forces. Mais comment Garet avait-il pu ne pas s'écrouler après son invocation ? Le blondinet mit ça sur l'énergie incroyable du roux, qui en plus devait être au top de sa forme puisqu'il dormait toujours bien longtemps la nuit... bénie soit sa capacité d'adaptation, et maudite soit sa fâcheuse manie à ne pas vouloir se réveiller...  
7  
Le mystique de Mars, d'ailleurs, jeta sa langue de feu sur la bête qui l'esquiva avec une agilité surprenante et gronda violemment en se jetant sur son attaquant, les poings fermement serrés.  
D'un geste souple, Ivan projeta un de ces fameux éclairs bleus en direction du singe géant, qui poussa un hurlement en reculant, ses poils à peine brûlés. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils : même s'il était fatigué, son sort avait la même puissance que d'habitude... c'était cette bestiole qui était résistante, pour sûr !  
- Garet, tu as trouvé ton rival !" ironisa-t-il.  
- Très drôle. Je suis sûr que cette chose n'a pas un tiers de mon humour !  
- Mais ta maladresse, rétorqua Sofia en sautant auprès de la rivière afin d'utiliser avec plus de facilité son pouvoir, elle l'a !  
Un cristal de glace se forma autour de l'énorme singe dont la singulière couleur s'accordait avec grâce avec la glace ci-présente. Les pensées de Marée fleurissaient dans la tête de Sofia, et elle se sentit obligée de lui adresser un sermon mental afin de se concentrer proprement sur le combat.  
Bien que vagissant de douleur, l'orang-outan poursuivait sa folie furieuse, détruisant les morceaux de glace acérés qui se trouvaient près de lui, même si ça le blessait au passage. Pas fort, mais la morsure glacée du froid devait être douloureuse.  
Ivan s'appuya contre un arbre, et voyant Sofia en mauvaise posture alors qu'elle tâchait de renforcer la prison de glace de leur agresseur, fit tourbillonner le vent autour de lui, le rendant assez acéré pour envoyer ses fameuses lames-brise. Elles écorchaient à peine le singe à la couleur bleu marine, sûrement encore un qui s'était changé en monstre au contact des pierres psynergie. Néanmoins, cela détourna son attention de Sofia, ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle parvienne à immobiliser le singe une nouvelle fois tout en le blessant.  
Garet se concentra, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait à Kolima. Il avait essayé de faire venir le feu de sous le sol, afin de ne pas brûler tout ce qui l'entourait... Un volcan, précisément ! Écartant les bras d'un air terrible, il appela à lui la colonne de flammes qu'il avait déjà invoquée par le passé et la dirigea droit... sous l'orang-outan.  
- Sofia ! Pas besoin de maintenir ta prison plus longtemps !" cria-t-il.  
La colonne de lave jaillit avec force du sol, l'animal poussa un hurlement de douleur, et s'écroula.  
- YEAH !" fi le rouquin tout fier de lui. "Je l'ai fait !  
Le poil roussi, le simien géant était vautré sur le sol, inerte. Sofia poussa un soupir de soulagement et Ivan la rejoignit. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire apparemment...

* * *

_C'était noir. Il ressentait encore la scène au plus profond de son corps. Une force extraordinaire qui le propulsait contre une surface dure... D'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà-vu ?_  
_Soudainement, la pluie martelait fort. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres sous le déluge, et le torrent grondait avec puisssance._  
_Val et la rivière. Ce fameux soir..._  
_"Vous devez oublier ce que vous avez entendu..."_  
_Cette voix... il la connaissait. Qui...?_  
_"Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider à oublier."_  
_Il heurtait une surface dure. Une surface dure... une falaise... ou un arbre..._

Dans un gémissement, Vlad reprit conscience, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. D'un réflexe, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il constata que l'écharpe avait glissé, se retrouvant à nouveau nouée autour de son cou. Il y avait des cris, devant lui.  
"Jeune maître ! Jeune maître !"  
- Je vais bien Silex, murmura-t-il.  
"Les maîtres Ivan et Garet ! La miss Sofia !"  
En un éclair, ce qu'il s'était produit lui revint en tête et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme choqué. Et la scène devant lui l'horrifia bien plus que ne l'avaient fait les arbres de Mogall.

* * *

8  
Ivan s'était approché de l'orang-outan, histoire de s'assurer que c'était bien fini, et Sofia et Garet commençaient à rebrousser chemin, histoire d'aller récupérer leur chef. Ils franchissaient le pont qui leur permettait de traverser au sec (dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu la première fois) quand Ivan avait poussé un glapissement de surprise. Dans un cri de rage, la bête s'était soudainement redressée, saisissant le blondinet pour l'envoyer à quelques mètres, droit dans la rivière.  
L'atterrissage fut rude et Ivan aurait juré avoir entendu un os craquer sous lui en plus de la brutale douleur. Garet ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus, Fièvre avait trouvé sa place dans sa hache et il chargeait. Le simien recula vivement, et seule une de ses griffes acérées fut tranchée par l'attaque qui vint. Le mystique de Mars recula, se plaçant entre Sofia et la bête, alors que celle-ci se concentrait à nouveau pour lancer un sort.  
- Ivan !" lança-t-il. "Tout va bien ?  
Se relevant difficilement, l'adepte de l'air lui fit un signe de la main pour lui répondre, sa respiration encore trop coupée pour qu'il puisse répondre par la voix.  
Sauf que la bête ne comptait pas en rester là. Et au moment même où Garet se tournait pour voir comment allait son ami, il dressa le poing.

Au moment même où Garet vit l'attaque venir, il n'eut ni le temps de réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver ou la parer, et que Sofia n'aurait pas le temps même de remarquer l'attaque, de même pour Ivan, non, il n'eut le temps de penser à aucune de ces choses.  
Une épée d'énergie pure avait soudainement traversé le poing de la bête, qui poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur en regardant son membre blessé avec ahurissement. Garet regarda derrière lui avec incrédulité. Les yeux grands ouverts, Vlad s'était relevé et regardait la scène avec un air encore incertain. Se reprenant, le blond cria :  
- Sofia ! A toi !  
- Bien compris !  
Des javelots de glace jaillirent du cœur même de la rivière, l'un d'eux se plantant violemment dans l'épaule de l'orang-outan. tout en couinant pitoyablement, la bête s'enfuit soudainement et rapidement.  
- Ah ! La sale bête, elle va voir !" rugit Garet prêt à partir à sa suite.  
- Laisse-le partir, Garet, fit Vlad d'une voix autoritaire, nous avons pénétré son territoire, une telle réaction est normale. Et je crois qu'on a plus urgent.  
Ce-disant, il regardait Ivan qui sortait de la rivière en trébuchant, un peu de sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Inquiète, Sofia accourut à ses côtés.  
- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Une idée de ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Ça va, fit-il le souffle encore assez coupé, je crois juste que j'ai une côte cassée...

Rassurée, Sofia se mit au travail, recollant l'os brisé, puis se tourna vers Vlad.  
- Vlad ?  
- Je n'ai rien, Sofia, fit le mystique blond l'air inconfortable, si on pouvait... sortir vite d'ici...  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment, devinant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais faire tant qu'ils seraient là-dedans. Ils franchirent les quelques mètres qui manquaient avant la sortie et purent voir leur chef se laisser tomber de soulagement dans l'herbe à peine avait-elle disparu de leur vue.  
- Ouf, soupira-t-il, j'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié dans la forêt, parce que moi, je n'y retourne pas ! Pas la peine d'essayer, ne me faites plus JAMAIS rentrer là-dedans !  
Les trois autres rirent joyeusement en le rassurant qu'ils ne voulaient plus se perdre dedans. Sofia s'avança d'un pas décidé et s'assit à côté de Vlad.  
- Bon, maintenant, tu me laisses t'examiner !  
- Je n'ai rien, Sofia...  
- Et une commotion cérébrale ? On ne sait pas forcément lorsqu'on a un traumatisme crânien, d'autant plus que j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà reçu un choc à ce niveau.  
- J'aurais sûrement des vertiges, si c'était le cas.  
- Et vu comme tu ne dis jamais quand tu as quelque chose, il se peut que tu en aies et que tu ne le dises pas. Donc, tu te laisses examiner, COMPRIS ?  
Les deux garçons restants pouffèrent un moment. Au moins, ce qui risquait d'être le pire de leur voyage était achevé. Du moins... s'il n'y avait VRAIMENT rien de pire...

* * *

Voilà ! A bientôt ! Et avec la nouvelle mise à jour de , même plus besoin d'ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre, vous pouvez laisser des reviews juste en écrivant dans le petit encadré en bas, donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne mord toujours pas, je vous assure !

**Soann.**


	25. P2 Chapitre 10

Désolée. Je m'excuse profondément pour ce retard, et je ne peux même pas blâmer les lecteurs... Non, ma seule excuse, c'est la rentrée et les examens (snif), donc je suis vraiment désolée de vous lâcher ce chapitre avec tant de retard. On a plus d'une partie complète d'avance, en plus, puisque concernant la partie 3, nous avons terminé 10 chapitres et que le 11 et le 12 sont en relecture et le 13 en court d'écriture... Bref, je suis très très désolée, et si je ne peux pas vous jurer que la suite ira plus vite, je peux en revanche vous assurer une fois de plus que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée !

Bref, ce chapitre avait à l'époque été pratiquement entièrement écrit par mon petit frère, d'où le côté humoristique assez prépondérant. Je m'étais chargée de quelques scènes seulement, comme l'apparition de Brume ou l'éboulement. Il y a mis énormément d'osts que j'ai eu la flemme de retranscrire, donc à part si vous les voulez (auquel cas une review ou un PM marche très bien), ils ne seront pas indiqués dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer : Golden sun IV n'a toujours pas été annoncé. Cela seul prouve le fait que cette série géniallissime ne m'appartienne pas.**

**12 581 mots**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**  
Xian,  
ou,  
Quand on dit que les femmes de l'est sont terrifiantes, il faut savoir que ce ne sont pas des idioties.

* * *

- OUAAAAAAAHHHH ! AU SECOURS ! JE VAIS ME NOYER !  
- De quoi tu te plains, tu vas apprendre à nager et à ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Pas mal pour un mystique de Mars non ?" Ricana Forge en regardant son apprenti disparaître dans l'eau.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Forge ?  
- Bah.. Tu sais nager, toi. Tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher s'il ne remonte pas d'ici une minute."  
Sofia regarda la rivière avec inquiétude.

Le groupe des mystiques était reparti de la sortie de Mogall. Ils s'étaient reposés pendant le restant de la journée et étaient repartis le lendemain. Cependant, ils avaient préféré s'interrompre plus tôt ce jour-là histoire de s'entraîner et ralentir un minimum leur course effrénée, passer une nuit un peu plus longue, et donc reprendre la route assez vite le jour suivant et ainsi marcher plus en un seul jour. Ils étaient arrivés à leur étape en cours d'après-midi.  
Et Forge avait eu la diabolique idée d'apprendre à son maître/disciple à savoir "nager" et surtout renforcer d'une certaine manière sa résistance à l'eau en lui attachant un rocher aux pieds et en le jetant à l'eau ! Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une tentative de noyade, mais...

- AU SECOURS ! AH ! Je me noie ! Je me n... Gloub gloub...  
- GARET !  
- Il va s'en sortir, sinon je ne lui aurais pas fait faire un tel entraînement," Susurra Forge. "Je suis sadique, pas criminelle.  
- Mais quand même !" S'indigna Sofia. "Tu aurais pu lui en parler avant de lui attacher par surprise et de le pousser dans l'eau avec une boule de feu !  
- Bon, c'est un peu tard pour y penser maintenant..."

Garet s'enfonçait dans l'eau sombre de la rivière. La pression le faisait souffrir aux oreilles. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pied. Et c'était vraiment profond.  
C'est au plus profond, d'ailleurs, de lui-même, qu'il maudissait Forge et son sadisme. Impossible en plus de se dégager du rocher. Comment avait-elle pu l'avoir par surprise pendant qu'il était allongé devant la rivière en attendant qu'elle lui donne un entraînement à faire.  
Résultat, il coulait comme une pierre.  
Son souffle commençait à se couper. Tsssss... C'était toujours comme ça dans l'eau. On manque trop vite d'air. Et bien sûr, il se trouvait qu'en tant que non-nageur et maître du feu, soit l'élément opposé de l'eau, il n'était pas champion d'apnée. Ses poumons explosaient.  
Il voulut pousser un cri mais seules des bulles sortirent de sa bouche et l'eau gelée s'engouffra dans sa bouche. C'était mal parti pour lui. Heureusement, il se doutait que Sofia ne le laisserait pas couler comme ça...  
Le rouquin ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il se doutait que la psynergie de feu dans l'eau ne fonctionnerait pas, même pour se propulser à la surface, mais il eut une idée de génie au moment où son mal de tête augmenta soudainement, ce qui n'était pas seulement dû à la pression, mais à l'histoire que s'était mise à raconter une voix de quand "Sirocco" avait poussé "Virus" à l'eau pour lui donner un coup de froid et que ça c'était fini...

Mais oui ! Fièvre était restée liée à lui ! Il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire le rocher et ensuite, il devrait faire comme lui avait expliqué Sofia pour retourner à la surface.  
Il prépara l'attaque en sortant sa lame, bien que ce ne soit pas facile sous l'eau, surtout quand on portait ses mains à la bouche car on manquait d'air...

Garet avait de la chance d'avoir une puissante attaque de djinn car autrement, les attaques sous l'eau perdent tout leur impact. A peine déliée, Fièvre sembla froncer les sourcils (qu'elle n'avait pas) et remonta immédiatement à la surface avec des drôles de bruits. Sofia la regarda sortir à toute vitesse et s'ébrouer comme un chat.  
- Fièvre ?  
- Ah, navrée miss Sofia. Je dois dire que nous autres djinn de Mars avons pour majorité l'eau en horreur. Cela me rappelle par ailleurs quand...  
- Fièvre, s'inquiéta Sofia, Garet va bien ?  
- ... ce jour là les eaux étaient... hein ? Ah, oui, le maître Garet vient de m'utiliser pour briser un rocher... je n'aime pas trop quand on m'utilise sous l'eau, il faudra le lui dire...  
A cet instant, la main de Garet sortit de l'eau, et le rouquin sut sortir la tête de l'eau... mais se retrouva à nouveau immergé avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il y eut des bulles pendant quelques instants, puis plus rien. La mystique de Mercure soupira et jeta un oeil vers Forge qui fit un signe de tête.  
- C'est bon, tu peux aller le chercher.  
Ôtant rapidement sa robe (elle avait autre chose en dessous, je vous rassure !), elle plongea.

Fièvre était repartie dans ses éternelles histoires, et Marée observa la scène avec intérêt. Alors que Sofia aidait Garet à se hisser sur la rive tout en soupirant de lassitude, elle se rapprocha des deux mystiques en sautillant et sembla sourire.  
- Ah ! L'eau va si remarquablement au teint des gens... Même à des gens au physique grossier comme toi...  
- Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir, grogna Garet en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe détrempée, ça se fait pas de dire ça à quelqu'un qui a failli se noyer...  
- Voyons, sourit Sofia, tu as su remonter un instant. Encore un peu et tu sauras nager en eaux calmes, ce sera déjà un début !  
- Bon, bah maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à essayer avec un plus gros rocher, déclara Forge d'un ton léger.  
Devant le regard totalement horrifié de Garet, elle retint un rire sadique. Ah, c'était ces moments qu'elle affectionnait le plus...

* * *

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un bref instant, et alors que les adversaires reculaient d'un mouvement souple, un éclair jaillit, stoppé par une barrière de terre.  
De son agilité habituelle, Ivan sembla glisser en avant et se faufila près de son ami, lui portant un bref coup de pommeau dans les côtes.  
- Tu as encore perdu une vie, chef ! C'est la dixième !  
- Pour une seule perdue de ton côté, soupira Vlad en se massant le crâne, tu es vraiment rapide...  
- Tu n'es pas mauvais au jeu de la rapidité, tu sais. Simplement, je me faufile partout !  
- Ça, j'ai constaté", répondit Vlad en pivotant tout à coup le poignet, la pointe de l'épée soudainement sous la gorge du blondinet, "au moins j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir deux points.  
Ivan se mit à rire et éloigna la chose avec nonchalance.  
- Pas mal, pas mal, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ça .  
- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas utilisable en combat, souligna Silex, car je doute que ton adversaire te laisse le temps de faire ça, jeune maître.  
- M'arrêter et feinter alors que je discute avec lui ?" ironisa le blond. "Je te rassure, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée.

Silex eut ce petit gargouillement que l'on pouvait assimiler à un rire et bondit à ses côtés.  
- Jeune maître, ta principale difficulté n'est pas tant d'égaler la vitesse du maître Ivan que de parvenir à deviner ses mouvements. Afin de contrer un adversaire, il faut savoir prévoir ce qu'il va faire, la manière dont il va réagir à chaque coup... C'est essentiel chez le bon combattant, et le maître Ivan sait déjà faire ça, notamment grâce à ses dons psychiques. C'est pourquoi vous êtes les adversaires idéaux.

Vlad resta silencieux, il avait les pensées ailleurs. Il connaissait déjà les pouvoirs d'Ivan pour l'avoir déjà vu combattre à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, le blondinet fit remarquer que c'était réciproque :  
- Mais Vlad est très imprévisible, dans sa manière de combattre. Si j'arrive à le "vaincre", c'est parce que je connais ses capacités.  
- Oui, ça va de soi. Justement, tu apprendras la manière dont se battent tes camarades. Ce qui peut être très avantageux pour, par exemple, la synchronisation des attaques. Bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, il se fait tard et nuageux. Maître Ivan aurait l'avantage sur son élément.  
Il disait ces mots en plaisantant et Souffle fit un commentaire discret après que Vlad et Ivan soient allés voir du côté de Garet et Sofia :  
- Je te reconnais bien là Silex...  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu laisses les autres sur des phrases énigmatiques, en changeant de sujet immédiatement.  
- Je fais ça moi ?  
- Peut-être bien..."Commença le pessimiste.  
- Miaaaaaaaaaaow...  
- "A moins que tu ne fasses pas exprès"...  
- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche mon chaton !" Fit la voix de Forge, qui approchait, ce qui signifiait que l'entraînement de Garet et accessoirement Sofia était terminé.  
- Hé hé..." Rit Silex. "Il n'y a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, c'est tout. Si on leur disait un peu tout ce qu'il serait possible de faire, ils seraient déboussolés et auraient des difficultés. Et puis, ça gâcherait le plaisir de la découverte.  
- On peut savoir ce que c'est que ces messes basses entre djinn ?" Demanda Garet en se penchant du groupe de créatures élémentaires.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus que vous n'en savez déjà..." Répéta simplement Silex.

* * *

Sofia et Vlad étaient partis cueillir des herbes pour le dîner, et Ivan et Garet (ce dernier disait "superviser" l'opération) s'occupaient de cuire le repas pendant que la nuit tombait.  
Il n'y avait aucun bruit dehors à part le vent qui soufflait d'une brise presque inquiétante et l'écoulement tranquille de la rivière.  
Le calme avant la tempête.  
Les nuages qui approchaient depuis Fushin se préparaient à lancer tempête et averse. Le ciel était déjà recouvert de cette couche grisâtre, noircie par l'obscurité. Le feu que Garet avait allumé n'allait pas tenir longtemps.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une nuit où il sera facile de dormir ou monter la garde..."Soupira Souffle pendant le dîner. "Cette averse va être longue, et le vent va souffler en rafales...  
- En Rafales ?" Sourit malicieusement Silex. "Je te reconnais bien là...  
- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, où c'est la fin des carottes cuites !  
- Ce serait vraiment la faim alors !" S'exclama Garet, la bouche justement remplie de carottes.  
- Pourquoi le mot rafale te marque ainsi Silex ?" Fit Ivan en ignorant Garet, que son jeu de mot soit intentionnel ou pas. "Encore un djinn ?  
- Le maître de Souffle. Enfin, LA. C'est une femelle, "Indiqua Forge en avalant petit à petit un large morceau de viande séchée qu'ils avaient depuis Kolima." Et c'est une furie...  
- Je n'imagine pas à quel point elle doit être puissante si elle possède une plus grande force que Souffle.  
- Trois fois plus forte, au moins..."Rétorqua le djinn de Jupiter en regardant le feu qui était la seule chose brillante autour d'eux.

Garet alla chercher dans la tente d'autres morceaux de viande séchée qu'il conservait dans son sac à dos. Il constata avec un léger effroi que le niveau avait considérablement baissé en quelques jours. Avait-il tant été gourmand ? Encore un peu et ils allaient devoir se rationner.

Au même moment, Silex prenait une inspiration pour sentir la douce odeur de la pluie qui allait tomber. Mais ça ne sentait pas que ça.  
- Je rêve où ça sent...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Vlad, l'ayant remarqué.

L'odeur qu'il croyait connaître venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue s'installer dans ses narines.  
- Non, rien, je dois me faire des idées... J'aurais juré avoir senti un djinn qui grignotait de la viande séchée. Mais ça doit être l'un d'entre nous, après tout, Forge en est friande.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule..."Répliqua-t-elle en jetant un oeil aux 'théoriciens du chapiteau' qui s'en goinfraient.

Une goutte tomba soudainement sur le nez de Sofia. Une autre chuta près d'eux, puis elle devinrent une féroce pluie battante en quelques secondes, si bien que le groupe fut prit au dépourvu et dut se réfugier à l'intérieur de la tente.  
- Ça va être gai de voyager par ce temps demain...  
- Tu crois que ça va durer, Souffle ?" Demanda Marée au djinn éponyme.  
- Ne sous-estime pas le flair d'un djinn de Jupiter quand il s'agit du temps qu'il fait, "Affirma Silex.  
- Je peux prévoir que ça risque de durer deux ou trois jours.  
- QUOI ?" S'écria Garet.  
- La région va être inondée si c'est ça ! Il y a déjà eu une tempête il y a trois jours ici même, quand on est arrivés à Fushin !  
- Oh non..."Désespéra Silex. "En plus de cette belle jambe, il se trouve que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous épie depuis tout à l'heure..."

* * *

Vlad et Ivan ne dormirent pas cette nuit là. Entre le bruit de la pluie battante, martelant le sol et la tente, le vent qui soufflait, les ronflements de Garet encore plus forts qu'à l'accoutumée, bref, toute la nuit fut longue et ennuyeuse. Aucun des deux maîtres de psynergie n'avaient d'ailleurs remarqué que l'autre ne dormait pas.  
Les blonds savaient quelle question ils auraient posé en premier le lendemain : "Qui avait déjà proposé cette idée d'aller ce coucher tôt pour MIEUX dormir et voyager PLUS le lendemain ?" Le propriétaire de cette idée brillante ne se serait sûrement pas présenté...  
Contrairement à eux, en tout cas, les djinn et Garet dormaient à poings fermés (ce qui était compliqué pour les djinn...), et Sofia restait endormie, impassible.

Et l'aube pointa. Le soleil ne se leva pas. La pluie tomba avec toujours autant de force, tout comme les bourrasques déferlaient à travers l'est de l'Angara.  
Le voyage ce jour-là fut absolument horrible. Ils couraient à travers la campagne, et aucun bois, aucune forêt, aucun bosquet ne leur servait de refuge.  
La seule végétation qu'ils voyaient à travers ces terres étaient l'herbe aplatie par la pluie et secouée par la tempête, et des arbres au milieu des plaines, qui apparaissaient de temps en temps et qui menaçaient de se déraciner dès qu'une bourrasque violente déferlait.  
La rivière déborda bien vite et le groupe dut se réfugier plus à l'intérieur des terres. Heureusement, ils trouvèrent un bosquet pas trop inondé qui les protégeait assez de la pluie pour manger entre midi. Ivan se rationnait et n'avait pas spécialement faim, il n'avait pour occupation que de se déchausser pour arroser ses pieds auxquels il aurait pu compter trois ampoules.  
Les djinn avaient préféré rester liés, pour éviter de se mouiller les beaux yeux globuleux. De toute manière, aucun monstre ou animal ne les attaquerait par un temps pareil.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

A part pour indiquer la direction à prendre, ils ne parlèrent pas ce jour-là. Il fallait crier pour qu'on espère entendre des bribes de phrases.  
La journée suivante proposa le même scénario. La tempête s'était faite moins violente le troisième jour de voyage. Xian était encore à un jour de marche si le temps s'améliorait.  
Mais il ne changea pas.  
Ils durent traverser un pont, qui tanguait un peu trop. La rivière passait juste en dessous, et Vlad avait beau se répéter "ne pas regarder en bas" sans arrêt pour pouvoir traverser. Il dut le faire les yeux fermés.  
Ils montèrent le camp pour leur dernière nuit avant l'arrivée à Xian. Les nuits étaient toues les mêmes depuis ces quelques jours.  
Quand Vlad parvenait à s'endormir, il revivait sans cesse son cauchemar d'il y a trois ans, car le temps au dehors était le même.

Ils furent soulagés le lendemain matin de voir Xian, et se précipitèrent vers la ville dès qu'ils la virent. Leurs vêtements étaient détrempés, et Garet avait beau avoir pu les sécher maintes fois, ils s'étaient de nouveau inondés dès qu'ils étaient sortis de leur tente.  
Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu la tempête.  
L'architecture de la ville ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Les toits en ardoises et tuiles était courbés et les murs de pierre se coloraient en rouge et blanc et formaient des gravures. Toutes les habitations pouvaient être qualifiées comme de l'art, tellement le spectacle était magnifique. Les portes étaient de la même couleur que les toits et étaient quadrillées en carrés et losanges de fer. A l'ouest de la ville, on pouvait entendre et voir le déchaînement de la rivière qui alimentait Xian en eau. Son courant était si violent qu'il aurait dépecé une barque en morceaux.

Mais le groupe ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup pour le moment. Ils cherchaient juste une auberge pour être à l'abri. Mais l'alphabet d'écriture n'était pas le même que celui de l'ouest angaran et ils ne savaient pas ce que voulaient dire certains signes. Heureusement, les djinn, sources de savoir, purent leur déchiffrer tout, et trouver ce qui faisait office d'auberge en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.  
"INN... Oui, c'est ici !" Déclara fièrement Silex. "Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais me lier pour éviter d'être vu des gens...  
- Et surtout éviter d'être trop mouillé...Commenta Garet. "Vous ne sentez pas l'odeur d'un djinn, on peut entrer ?  
- Maintenant que vous le dites, Garet, j'ai l'impression de sentir une odeur de mystérieux..." Fit Silex.  
- Euh... Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Sofia.  
- Je crois que Brume nous espionne... On ira la voir quand le temps se sera calmé, Répondit le djinn de Vénus. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez rester encore plus longtemps sous cette violente pluie.  
- Surtout qu'elle a dû me repérer, Grelotta Souffle, perché sur l'épaule d'Ivan.  
- Brume ? Djinn de quel élément ? Mercure ?" Questionna le maître de l'air.  
- Oui. Elle est on ne peut plus mystérieuse. D'ailleurs, je sens son odeur mais je ne l'ai toujours pas localisée... "Grogna Forge.  
Les djinn finirent par se lier et le groupe entra dans l'auberge, jugeant que si Brume n'était pas dans une maison, c'est qu'elle devait quand même être à l'abri.

L'auberge était scintillante. Le sol était en bois, et l'aire où les tables étaient installées était sur des tapis, des tatamis. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et folklorique. Un groupe de ménestrels jouait dans un coin de l'auberge, avec des flûtes inexistantes dans l'occident. L'un des musiciens jouait avec un shamisen finement construit avec un bois d'un beige clair.

"Une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plaît, "Dit Vlad au tenancier barbu en versant le nombre de pièces indiqué par le panneau à l'entrée de l'auberge qui donnait les prix pour les menus et les chambres. Il y en avait deux en vérité, qui indiquaient la même chose, l'un écrit dans l'écriture orientale, et l'autre dans l'écriture occidentale.  
- Une chambre ? Pour combien ?" Répondit l'aubergiste. A Xian, on écrivait différemment, mais on parlait de la langue commune, comme en occident.  
- Quatorze... "Fit Garet en pouffant de rire.  
- Quatre !" Coupa Vlad.  
- Désolé, toutes les chambres pour quatre sont prises, guerriers.  
- Zut... J'ai une impression de déjà-vu..." Grommela le rouquin.

A ce moment, quatre personnes arrivèrent au comptoir en rendant leur clé de chambre.  
- Je n'ai rien dit, il m'en reste une, "Sourit l'aubergiste.  
Sofia prit les clés en remerciant l'aubergiste alors que Vlad avançait a monnaie. Ivan émit un gloussement.  
- Ton impression est partie, Garet ?  
- Ouais, sourit le rouquin en remontant son sac, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis content de pouvoir dormir dans une chambre sèche cette nuit !  
- Vu les dernières nuits, répondit son meilleur ami en l'entraînant derrière lui, je crois qu'il imagine très bien. On en profitera pour se réapprovisionner dès demain. En espérant que le temps s'améliore..."

* * *

La tempête finit par se calmer une fois pour toutes en début d'après-midi. L'herbe était détrempée, et Xian presque inondé. Le ciel gardait des nuages gris et le vent du nord soufflait tel la morsure du froid. Garet ouvrit avec joie la porte de l'auberge, et un courant d'air l'encouragea à la refermer immédiatement.  
- On sort maintenant ou on attend un peu ?" Demanda-t-il, frigorifié.  
- Déjà il faudrait savoir où aller...  
- Cherchons d'abord Brume ou bien le djinn qui y ressemble !" Proposa Silex intérieurement à son maître.  
- Cherchons d'abord Brume ou bien le djinn qui y ressemble..." Répéta Vlad au groupe.  
- Et après ?  
- On verra. Il doit y avoir aussi des maîtres de Ki ici, d'après maître Hyun, on cherchera le lieu où les trouver."  
Tout le monde approuva l'idée et le groupe sortit après avoir enfilé des capes coupe-vent... Ils suivaient le flair de Silex, tel un fin limier. Garet regardait autour de lui, trouvant l'architecture différente des maisons de l'occident. Cela semblait si contrasté qu'il en était ébahi, et ne vit pas devant lui...  
- Garet !  
- Hein ? Ouarf !"  
Le rouquin venait de heurter une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui portait un seau d'eau venant de la rivière. Le seau s'était renversé au contact par terre et forma une flaque d'eau sur le sol.  
- Mon eau ! Vous m'avez tout renversé ! La rivière n'est pas juste à côté vous savez ? Pfffff..." S'exclama la dame, furieuse.  
- Aïe... Désolé m'dame ! Je ne regardais pas là où je mettais les pieds... S'excusa le mystique de Mars.  
- Vous avez de la chance que j'aie le temps d'aller en chercher un autre, "Soupira-t-elle.  
Elle s'éloigna d'une démarche pressée et coléreuse.  
- Je dois avoir l'air bête pour celui qui est en général le plus présent," Dit le garçon roux, gêné.  
- Tu m'étonnes...  
- Alors, Silex ?  
- Hmmm... Elle est à mon avis sur le rebord là-haut, près des arbres.  
- Mais on ne peut pas y accéder !  
- C'est bien là la problème... "Fit Silex, songeur.  
- Vous savez, cette flaque d'eau peut nous être utile, "Déclara Sofia. "Écartez-vous s'il vous plaît."  
La flaque, en réalité, était bien large, et elle se plaça en son centre, mettant les pieds dedans, avant d'invoquer sa psynergie autours d'elle après avoir vérifié le fait que personne ne la regarde à cet instant.  
Et la glace se rétracta, grimpant petit à petit, rétrécissant en surface large à un point qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne, mais grossissant jusqu'à devenir un pilier d'une bonne hauteur.  
- Ah !" Se réjouit-elle une fois en haut du pilier." Je vois le djinn. Pas de doute, vu sa couleur bleue, c'est un djinn de Mercure !  
D'un bond souple qui fit encore se rappeler aux garçons que les apparences étaient très trompeuses sur Sofia, elle rejoignit le rebord où devait se trouver le djinn.

Sofia observa avec attention la créature. Elle avait une forme assez rondouillarde, mais sa crête redressée de sortes de petites boules bleues donnaient au djinn l'impression d'être un joli petit bébé... Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se rendant bien compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle devait commencer le dialogue avec un djinn quand celui-ci se tourna vers elle, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire.  
- Bien le bonjour, petite mystique. Je suis Brume, deux de mes congénères sont avec toi, si je ne m'abuse ?  
- Hein, ah, euh... oui ?  
"Brillante réponse, Sofia !" se maudit-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle entendait Peps et Marée rire en elle.  
- Hum, la pluie qui tombait ces derniers temps était étrange, cette région est plutôt aride... Il a plu sans arrêt depuis qu'une lueur bleue s'est allumée à l'horizon. Mais Altin n'aurait dû être touché... le problème se trouve dans la ville...  
- Eh, excusez- moi ?  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pluie était agréable. Jeune mystique, si tu as entrepris de geler cette flaque, j'imagine que ce n'est pas dans la but de rester assise là-haut. Nous pouvons nous lier dès maintenant si tu le désires...  
- O... oui, ce serait... bien...  
La pauvre jeune fille, honnêtement, ne savait pas quoi dire... On lui avait dit que Brume était mystérieuse. Plus que mystérieuse, il était impossible de savoir si elle divaguait ou avait totalement conscience de sa présence.  
- Pour les maîtres du Ki, vous les trouverez, toi et tes amis, dans le dojo au nord de la ville, fit Brume en se rapprochant en sautillant, ce dojo est très réputé, il suffisait de poser la question à des passants.  
- C... comment sais-tu que nous recherchions des maîtres du Ki ?  
- Voyons, quels voyageurs ne sont pas à la recherche d'un moyen de devenir plus fort ? Sincèrement, je pense que rencontrer ces maîtres peut être... instructif.  
Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se lia. Encore désarçonnée, Sofia se rapprocha du bord pour signaler à ses amis que tout était OK, puis elle regarda le pilier qui avait déjà légèrement fondu à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait à présent... Comparé au temps qu'il faisait il y a si peu de temps, c'était même étrange... En tout cas, concernant la flaque, même si elle le regelait, c'était trop glissant pour qu'elle ose sauter. Ça rajoutait donc un problème.  
- Les gars, tenta-t-elle d'un ton timide, euh, on a un soucis... Comment je redescends ?

Après maintes propositions plus ou moins vouées à l'échec de la part de Garet et d'Ivan, ce fut Vlad (qui s'était tu pour se concentrer) qui lui permit de sauter dans un filet de branches et de feuilles qui la ramena au sol. Ce genre de sort était assez fatigant et long à préparer, mais toujours aussi efficace, remarqua Ivan.  
- N'était-ce pas ce que tu avais utilisé pour éviter que l'on s'écrase au cœur de Tret ?" s'étonna Garet alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du dojo qui leur avait été indiqué par un passant. "Tu avais été beaucoup plus rapide et pourtant il était plus gros et solide !  
- Tret était un arbre sacré, répondit Vlad, son cœur était si empli d'énergie qu'un débutant aurait pu manier de la psynergie dedans. De plus, parmi les arbres qui nous entouraient, la plupart m'étaient inconnus, et en plus de devoir sélectionner les rares sans épines, il m'a fallut le temps de pouvoir entrer en eux et les bouger à ma guise.  
- Et tu ne risques pas, à force 'd'entrer' dans les arbres de... tu sais... 'rester coincé' ?  
- Je ne pense pas, c'est vrai que ça peut être parfois un peu long, mais c'est plus un dialogue qu'autre chose... si je me prends un coup, par exemple, je réintègrerai aussitôt mon corps, mais généralement, l'arbre n'aura pas eu le temps de m'entendre et de me laisser le bouger. C'est la même chose si je perds connaissance, mon esprit ne va pas rester coincé en dehors de mon corps, il ne le quitte pas vraiment, c'est... compliqué à expliquer.  
- Ouais... ça a plus l'air si simple que ça la psynergie de Vénus au fond...  
- C'est sûr, gloussa Ivan, il ne suffit pas d'être une torche ambulante pour que ça marche.  
- Mais j'ai plus ou moins grandi avec ce pouvoir, intervint Vlad, donc ça me semble naturel. Pour moi, ta psynergie est beaucoup plus compliquée, Ivan.  
- Vraiment ?" fit le blondinet avec un rire jaune. "Honnêtement, lire dans l'esprit des gens a toujours été si simple pour moi que c'en était effrayant. Un simple contact, et hop ! Si je voulais je savais tout d'une personne. Contrôler les éclairs, tout ça, j'ai souvent songé en riant que je pouvais contrôler la météo d'un claquement de doigt... bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais... J'ai toujours l'impression que vos psynergies sont bien plus compliquées à utiliser que la mienne.  
Sofia gloussa légèrement.  
- Ce qu'on a nous semble toujours plus simple que ce que les autres ont... C'est une histoire d'habitude. Vlad et Garet, vous arrivez plus ou moins à comprendre la psynergie de l'autre car vous venez d'un endroit où tous ont ce genre de pouvoir. Mais pour nous...  
- Ce n'est pas faux, s'exclama Silex, j'ai bien moins de difficultés à faire utiliser la psynergie de Vénus à Garet si je me lie avec lui qu'à Ivan ou la miss Sofia !  
- Ça ne veut trop rien dire, fit Garet en haussant les épaules, j'ai jamais compris comment Lina utilisait sa psynergie de Mars, je sais juste qu'elle s'en servait mieux que moi.  
Il y eut des rires autours, mais c'est tout à fait sérieusement que Vlad répondit :  
- Pas forcément 'mieux', elle s'en servait avec plus de finesse. Toi, ta principale qualité consiste en ta résistance hors du commun et ton amont d'énergie physique, ta psynergie n'est là que pour combler les trous que tu pourrais avoir en combat. Si on en suit cette logique, il est normal que tu n'aies jamais développé ta psynergie de flammes à ce point.  
En entendant le grognement de son ami, Vlad esquissa un sourire.  
- Tu sais que tu es le seul mystique de Mars maîtrisant la psynergie de déplacement que je connaisse ?  
Là, Garet se tourna vers lui en clignant des yeux.  
- Pardon ?  
- A Val, il n'y a que toi, parmi les mystiques de Mars, qui ait été capable de manier le déplacement. Donc ne va pas dire que les autres manient mieux leur psynergie que toi.  
Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Garet et il partit dans un rire tonitruant. Alors que Sofia lui reprochait de s'y croire trop, Ivan se déplaça à côté de son chef.  
- Dis, chef... et Pavel, votre ami Pavel. Tu comprends comment il use de sa psynergie, ou pas ?  
- Ou pas.  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment il s'en sert, répondit Vlad avec un sourire triste, lorsqu'il y a eu cette tempête, j'avais dû le voir utiliser le déplacement une fois ou deux, pas plus. Et s'il a vécu avec des guerriers, il a dû davantage apprendre à s'en servir pour se battre que pour soigner ou soutenir à l'aide de l'environnement comme je le fais. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, avant de partir dans le temple de Sol, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'user de psynergie en combat. Pour moi, la psynergie de Vénus ne sert pas à ça. Silex m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas, mais j'ai du mal à me mettre dans cet état d'esprit. Si tu veux mon avis, Pavel ne doit pas avoir ce soucis... son problème doit être l'inverse.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Il ne sait utiliser la psynergie que dans des circonstances de combat. Enfin, c'est une supposition, rien n'est prouvé.  
- Wahou ! J'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire plus tard ! Je veux tenir un dojo !

L'exclamation de Garet les tira hors de leur conversation. Ils avaient atteint le dojo, et Garet avait ouvert les portes pour aussitôt voir une joyeuse agitation. Plusieurs élèves étaient en effervescence dans le dojo, soit à étudier, soit à ce concentrer, bien que ceci ne démontre pas une quelconque activité, soit à s'entraîner...  
Un tronc d'arbre était posé sur un socle circulaire prévu pour, sur du parquet clair. Une ligne blanche créait une limité entre le tronc et ceux qui essayaient de le faire tomber...sans le toucher ! Garet eut un petit rire :  
- Bah... Ça devrait pas être dur pour nous... Avec Force..."  
Un jeune homme regarda les arrivants et les interpela :  
- Ceci est le dojo de maître Feh. Voulez-vous regarder nos étudiants à l'œuvre ?  
- Nous désirons voir le maître...  
- Il est actuellement occupé, vous ne pouvez pas encore le voir. Si vous restez pour observer, promettez-moi que vous serez silencieux, nous avons besoin d'énormément de concentration.  
- Bien..."  
Le groupe se concerta :  
- On fait quoi ?  
- Tu nous as déjà posé la question plusieurs fois, Garet...  
- Autant les regarder, tant qu'on est là..."

Ils se séparèrent finalement pour regarder un peu tout ce que les étudiants faisaient. Sofia regarda ceux qui apprenaient auprès d'un professeur en kimono et ceinture noire. Ivan préféra observer la concentration imperturbable de quelques-uns. Vlad jetait un oeil à ceux qui s'entraînaient. Deux élève de kung-fu se battaient avec style sur un tatami, tout près de Garet, qui avait vu l'activité du tronc d'arbre. Ce qui avait l'air intéressant. Il l'avait repéré dès qu'il était entré et avait eu envie d'essayer avec son orbe de force. Il approcha de la limite, se concentra, et relâcha sa psynergie dans l'image de la main gantée qui donnait un puissant coup. Le tronc vacilla, et tomba.  
Le blond se précipita vers son ami roux et lui prit l'orbe des mains.  
- Ne fais pas de bêtises !" S'exclama-t-il.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait, guerrier ?" Demanda l'entraîneur de cette zone.  
- Il a utilisé le Ki ! Sans dépasser la ligne blanche... et l'arbre a chuté !" S'écria un élève.  
- C'était du Kung-fu ! Connaissez-vous le kung-fu ?" Interrogea un autre.  
- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, répondit Vlad par réflexe.  
Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre à son grand malheur que tout le monde pensait maintenant que c'était lui qui avait fait chuter le tronc...  
L'entraîneur le regarda, incrédule.  
- C'est incroyable que quelqu'un qui n'a pas connaissance du kung-fu puisse utiliser le Ki..."Dit-il.  
Un élève abasourdi partit vers la porte de la loge et s'apprêtait à toquer, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Une fille aux cheveux violets sortit, l'air furibond. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, légèrement ondulée, deux mèches fines retombaient sur ses joues. Sa mine colérique était déterminée et totalement digne, il semblait qu'elle sortait d'une illustration de livre de la mythologie ! Ah, quand on racontait que les filles de l'orient étaient superbe, ils en avaient la preuve...  
- Feizhi ! Attends !"fit une voix à l'intérieur de la loge.  
La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda en arrière, ses yeux verts dans une colère noire.  
- Es-tu inquiète car Hsu est en retard ? Il revient juste un peu tard du temple Lama. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ainsi !  
Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la personne, apparemment au niveau de la porte, et elle déclara d'une voix ferme :  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Hsu... je le sens...  
Avec un soupir, l'homme à qui Feizhi soupira.  
- Ahhh, Feizhi... C'est encore ton pouvoir ?  
- Oui, ajouta Feizhi les mains sur les hanches, depuis que ces gemmes sont tombées du ciel, j'ai senti arriver les mauvaises choses.  
Vlad sentit un étrange sentiment monter au niveau de sa poitrine. Des gemmes ? Encore les pierres psynergie ? Comment l'éruption avait-elle pu envoyer des pierres psynergie jusque là ? C'était totalement incroyable...  
- Tu dis sentir le mal depuis que tu as reçu le don de prophétie, murmura l'homme, tu m'en as déjà parlé.  
Il sembla hésiter, puis d'une voix ferme également, ignorant tout le dojo qui s'était tu pour écouter la dispute, il déclara :  
- Je n'y crois pas Feizhi, tes visions ne sont que des coïncidences.  
Relevant le menton d'un air fier, Feizhi lâcha une exclamation de dédain avant de se tourner vers celui qui rejoignait la loge du maître pour le prévenir de l'arrivée des quatre amis.  
- Ha ! Mes prédictions se sont pourtant réalisées plusieurs fois, non ? J'ai vu la forêt de Mogall devenir maléfique, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça s'est réalisé...  
- O... oui, fit l'élève, tes prédictions se sont réalisées, Feizhi, c'était très surprenant !  
- Et les inondations d'Altin..."ajouta-t-elle avec le regard légèrement dans le vague." Ne les avais-je pas prédites également ?  
- Toutes les prédictions de Feizhi se réalisent !"cria quelqu'un dans le dojo.  
Un bourdonnement de discussions retentit, surprenant les amis qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire.  
- Tu vois, père ?" insista Feizhi, donnant ainsi l'identité de l'homme à qui elle parlait.  
- J'ai entendu parler de ça, fit le père en surpassant le bourdon des murmures, j'étais surpris aussi, mais ce ne sont que des coïncidences.  
- Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?" fit Feizhi d'un ton blessé.  
- Mais oui, fit le père d'un ton rassurant, Hsu est en retard et tu t'inquiètes trop. Ne pense pas trop à tout ça, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu as envoyé quelqu'un chercher Hsu ?" fit-elle méfiante.  
Apparemment, il dû secouer la tête négativement, car les yeux de Feizhi se plissèrent dans une expression de colère totale.  
- Vieux têtu !  
- Qu'as-tu dit Feizhi ?" s'emporta l'homme."Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à tes ainés !  
- Je ne demanderai rien à personne, siffla-t-elle, j'irai seule, alors !  
- C'est trop dangereux.  
Sans l'écouter, Feizhi se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du dojo et sortit en la claquant. Un silence pesant s'en suivit... Ils venaient juste tester leur Ki, et ils atterrissaient au beau milieu d'une querelle familiale...  
- Ouah !" fit un élève en roulant les yeux. "Maître Feh ! Feizhi est partie !  
- Elle était vraiment en colère, ajouta un autre, franchement effrayante ! !  
- Hsu est en danger, les calma celui qui était devant la loge, Feizhi va l'aider.  
Le maître Feh devait être aussi le père de Feizhi, puisque c'est sa voix qui répondit, murmurant que la jeune fille n'aurait pas de problème, connaissant le Kung-Fu.  
- De plus, ajouta-t-il, seule, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin. Elle abandonnera vite, laissez-la faire d'ici là.  
Puis il fut enfin possible aux amis de le voir. Il avait une apparence tout à fait ordinaire comparé à ce que sa fille leur avait montré, de fines moustaches ornant son visage d'une façon précieuse. Apercevant le tronc, projeté au sol, il ouvrit de grands yeux et courut vers lui.  
- Le tronc... Il est tombé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sur ces mots, il le redressa et commença à regarder autours de lui. Celui qui devait le prévenir de ce qu'avait fait Vlad (enfin, Garet, mais dans la situation, il semblait que c'était Vlad qui l'avait fait...) se précipita en avant aussi.  
- C'est le guerrier qui l'a fait ! Il a utilisé le Ki !  
Indécis, le maître se rapprocha de Vlad.  
- Guerrier... tu sais utiliser le Ki ?  
Ayant dans sa main l'orbe de force qu'il avait prise à Garet, le blond et son honnêteté suprême le firent acquiescer.  
- Fais-le encore guerrier, insista l'élève, montre-nous ton Ki.  
Vlad poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Il savait se servir de l'orbe, ce n'était pas si différent de la perle larcin, comme il l'avait dit à Garet. Lentement, il sentit le poing de psynergie se former et se projeter avec force contre le tronc qui tomba.  
- Wah !"s'exclama le maître Feh. "Le tronc est tombé !  
- Maître, vous avez vu ?"fit l'élève d'un ton excité."Le guerrier à utilisé le Ki.  
Le maître regarda l'arbre, les yeux plissés dans une expression qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Feizhi, mis à part que cette fois, c'était pour la réflexion, et non pas pour la colère.  
- Le Ki du guerrier est excellent, poursuivit l'élève, Êtes-vous surpris, maître ?  
Le maître leva la tête, fermant les yeux et poussa un soupir.  
- Un problème, maître ?" s'inquiéta l'élève.  
- Hum... le guerrier a fait tomber le tronc... c'est vrai...  
Garet subtilisa l'orbe à Vlad, récupérant son bien pendant que celui-ci ruminait en silence le fait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.  
- Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'anormal dans le Ki du guerrier ?" demanda celui qui les avait invités à essayer leur Ki.  
- Ce que le guerrier a utilisé, admit le maître, n'était pas du Ki.  
Tout le dojo tressaillit.  
- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas du Ki ?  
- Hmm... Ca y ressemble... Mais ce n'est pas du Ki.  
Il daigna enfin se tourner vers Vlad.  
- Guerrier... es-tu allé au temple Fushin ?  
- En effet.  
- Ah, sourit le maître, je le savais.  
- Comment sont le temple Fushin et le Ki reliés ?  
- J'ai appris mon Ki de maître Hamo du temple Lama, déclara le maître Feh.  
- Et alors ? C'est le même Ki, non ?"demanda toujours un autre élève.  
- Très similaires... mais toujours différents. Le Ki concentre l'énergie du corps dans la main... puis la relâche vers un objet distant. Toi, guerrier, tu as utilisé l'énergie venant du plus profond de ton esprit, compris ?  
Un simple hochement de tête répondit au maître.  
- Le guerrier est sage, sourit le maître, le pouvoir de forcer quelque chose à bouger requiert beaucoup de sagesse. Le Ki de Fushin relâche l'énergie de l'esprit comme celui d'ici relâche celle du corps. L'énergie du corps a des limites... mais l'énergie mentale en a très peu.  
Maître Feh mit une main encourageante sur l'épaule du mystique de Vénus.  
- Entraîne ton Ki. Il deviendra très fort. Fais de ton mieux, guerrier.  
Vlad acquiesça lentement... Toute la salle était silencieuse... Ce fut là que le maître le constata apparemment puis qu'il prit un regard sévère et s'exclama :  
- Exercez-vous ! Le Ki a ses limites, mais tout le monde peut l'utiliser ! Exercez-vous, entraînez-vous ! Jusqu'à ce que vous maîtrisiez le pouvoir du Ki !  
Sursautant, les élèves coururent en direction de leurs postes d'entraînement, et d'un signe de tête, le maître Feh leur souhaita bon voyage avant de retourner dan sa loge.

A peine dehors, les quatre respirèrent profondément, sans réaliser qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle une bonne partie de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
- Wouah !" s'exclama Garet en gloussant. "J'ai bien envie de rencontrer ce "maître Hamo" ! Vous croyez que c'est un vieil homme comme maître Hyun ?  
- S'il a la sagesse nécessaire pour maîtriser un Ki, sûrement, renchérit Sofia.  
- Moi, je ne pense pas... murmura Ivan.  
Chacun se tourna vers le blondinet, qui était jusque là resté silencieux.  
- Ivan ?  
Sursautant, le maître de l'air écarta la mains en signe de défense.  
- Désolé, désolé ! J'étais plongé dans mes pensées ! C'est juste que... Hamo, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom...  
Comme remarquant l'air troublé et gêné d'Ivan, Sofia avança soudainement plus vite afin d'achever ce moment de gêne.  
- Bon ! Le soleil a pointé le bout de son nez, et les nuages se sont enfuis, il semblerait qu'on aura du soleil toute la journée, et le temps est anormalement chaud comparé à tout à l'heure, mais pas grave ! Au contraire, profitons-en pour faire les courses tant que le soleil est si haut que marcher trop serait une torture !  
Ivan éclata de rire.  
- Ta bonne humeur est contagieuse, Sofia ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?  
- Je n'ai jamais ressenti de températures aussi hautes, c'est incroyable comme ça revitalise !  
- Et pourtant, glissa Garet, nous ne sommes qu'au printemps, ici. Crois-moi, l'été, c'est totalement insupportable des fois tant c'est chaud.  
- A ce point ?" la guérisseuse était surprise. "Oh, si nous devons aller dans des lieux où il fait si chaud, je devrais peut-être acheter des vêtements de voyage plus légers...

C'est ainsi, à vrai dire, qu'Ivan se retrouva avec elle dans une boutique orientale qui vendait des vêtements. De la soie ! Ivan comprenait maintenant pourquoi la soie était le principal achat que son maître entreprenait à Xian : Elle n'y était absolument pas chère ! Et pourtant, suite au voyage, après quelques dorures et un peu d'entretien, sa valeur montait incroyablement haut à Tolbi, les gens se l'arrachaient à des prix exorbitants !  
Et à Tolbi, ce genre de prix n'était absolument rien... Tout le monde était donc content.  
Entendant deux vendeuses parler d'un air inquiet de l'absence des marchands qui devraient déjà être là, il se renferma légèrement, sentant une certaine tristesse monter en lui. Les marchands de la route de la soie ne viendraient apparemment pas, cette année... Pourvu que l'économie de Xian n'en soit pas trop bouleversée. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kalay ou Tolbi, ces villes étaient bien assez riches, mais Xian était bien plus petite et pauvre...  
- Tu en penses quoi ?  
On ne dira pas que Sofia était si longue que ça, les mauvaises langues affirmant qu'une fille met six heures à choisir sa tenue ou à se préparer n'ont jamais rencontré une fille qui a déjà eu l'esprit enfermé dans l'urgence, croyez-moi, en cinq minutes elles sont prêtes ! Sofia mettait moins de cinq minutes pour passer d'une tenue à l'autre, elle avait même mis de côté le facteur des "jolies et qui la mettent en valeur", préférant s'attarder sur le côte "pratique" et "pas trop chère" de la chose, ce qui serait bien plus utile dans un voyage.  
Pour cette fois, elle avait opté pour une robe de soie qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus des genoux, des manches jusqu'aux coudes, et un col qui permettait un peu à l'air d'atteindre sa gorge. En dessous de la jupe, de légers collants retombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles, et les sandales de marche qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt, le tout de différentes nuances de bleu et violet, complétaient une tenue légèrement estivale mais néanmoins apparemment très pratique pour le voyage, plus que les robes de prêtresse qu'elle avait gardées jusque là.  
- Si tu te sens bien dedans, répondit Ivan avec un sourire, ça à l'air d'aller.  
- Et hop là !" Fit Garet en entrant joyeusement dans le magasin."Voici le ravitaille...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant Sofia et faillit lâcher le sac qu'il tenait, la bouche entrouverte.  
- Un problème, Garet ?" demanda la prêtresse en inclinant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Euh, non... ça ... ça te va très bien Sofia...  
- Ça a l'air plutôt pratique, ajouta Vlad d'un ton appréciateur après avoir su se faufiler à l'intérieur malgré son ami qui bouchait le passage, tu as bien choisi.  
- Je vous remercie, sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse, combien pour cet ensemble, déjà ?  
- Ça fera environ mille pièces mademoiselle.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient sortis et se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville, quelques fruits à la main pour tout repas. C'était comme ça avait été tout le voyage, des repas frugaux à midi, du pain et une boisson chaude le matin, de la viande séchée, cuite si ça leur était possible, et le reste de ce qu'ils devaient manger dans l'urgence le soir.  
Croquant dans une tomate, Ivan aperçut une forme à l'entrée de la ville et la désigna.  
- Dites, ça ne serait pas mademoiselle Feizhi ?  
La belle jeune fille était en effet debout, nerveusement, à côté des protes de la ville. Elle faisait les cent pas et regardait désespérément la route.. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle, elle les aborda soudainement, saisissant la bras de Vlad comme si c'était sa seule chance de survie.  
- Vous êtes les guerriers du dojo... Guerrier, es-tu fort ?  
Il fallut un petit moment à Vlad pour réaliser que c'était bel et bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Pourquoi tous dans cette ville le considéraient comme un guerrier.  
Ivan et Garet répondirent à sa place, se glissant à ses côtés.  
- Super fort !" s'exclama Garet.  
- Le chef est vraiment fort !" ajouta Ivan avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Sans laisser au blond le temps de réagir, elle le relâcha et s'inclina en avant nerveusement.  
- Je suis heureuse de voir de forts guerriers. Je prie pour que vous alliez vers l'ouest...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'i l'ouest ?" s'étonna Garet.  
Mais elle était déjà repartie de l'autre côté des portes, à faire les cent pas et regarder la route avec inquiétude.

Bien que légèrement inquiets pour l'étonnante fille, ils finirent par repartir... ils n'allaient pas mentir, leur destination était de toute manière l'ouest.  
Silex leur avait annoncé un passage Alpin qui les mènerait, justement, au temple Lama, qui serait le dernier arrêt avant une grande tache d'encre sur la carte qui empêchait de savoir sur quoi ils allaient tomber...

Dès leur départ, non, même depuis le début de la tempête, Silex avait une autre préoccupation en tête. Une odeur. Il le sentait. Quelqu'un les suivait discrètement depuis plusieurs jours, les épiait, les guettait, attendait son heure... Et l'odeur était étrange. Il y en avait énormément... en une seule. Qu'était-ce donc ?  
Après avoir concerté Forge et Souffle pendant la pause du midi, qui avaient aussi remarqué la 'chose', ils se mirent d'accord pour faire part de leurs inquiétudes au groupe :

- On nous espionne. On nous épie depuis plusieurs jours... Fit Silex d'un air sombre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous guette...  
- Ce n'est pas une odeur de djinn ?" Demanda Ivan.  
- Eh bien, c'est un rassemblement de plusieurs odeurs de nourriture... " Avoua le djinn.  
- C'est un pique-nique ambulant qui nous suit ?" S'exclama Garet. "Je ne demande pas mieux !  
- On a déjà fait assez de provisions à Xian ! Sermonna Vlad.  
- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a été cambriolés il y a une semaine !  
- Il nous suffit de rester vigilants face à cet inconnu. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter tant qu'il n'a pas agi, "Déclara Vlad, décidé à ne pas perdre plus de temps.  
Les récompenses à Bilibin, les tempêtes de l'orient... Le temps leur manquait. Leurs ennemis devaient être loin devant eux. A moins qu'ils n'aient perdu un peu de temps à Mogall. Dans tous les cas, seule la tempête aurait pu leur faire perdre un temps précieux...  
Le groupe ne s'entraîna pas une journée, car il fallait avancer. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, et aussi semer ce qui les suivait.

Leur course dura deux jours sans évènement notable. Ils avançaient toujours vers le nord, et bientôt vers l'ouest, pour aller au passage alpin. Mais la nuit du troisième jour de marche changea tout...  
Garet avait fait l'inventaire de leurs provisions, et comptabilisait bien tout, pour être sûr que rien ne disparaissait mystérieusement...  
" Le soir de la tempête, j'avais gardé quelques provisions dans mon sac, et il en restait moins que j'aurais juré avoir mis... Alors je veux être bien sûr pour ne pas avoir de faux doutes que tout est bien là ce soir, et demain matin !" Avait-il tonné quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait.

Finalement, la nuit sombre les enveloppa dans le mystère. Vlad cauchemardait toujours. Ivan et Sofia étaient restés éveillés pour monter la garde.  
- Dis-moi, Sofia, quand crois-tu que ce... qui nous suit passera à l'action ?  
- Aucune idée. Il n'a rien fait pour le moment, mais il peut le faire n'importe quand.  
- Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'un voleur pour que Garet s'inquiète autant pour nos vivres ?  
- Nous avons tout fermé et fortement noué dans un sac pour la nuit, si on essaie de les voler, on l'entendra, "Rappela Sofia, calme.

Soudain, Souffle bondit intérieurement et se délia.  
- Nom de Jupiter !" Jura-t-il. "Quel est ce maléfice ? Reniflez l'air bon sang !  
- Quoi ?" S'écria Ivan, déboussolé.  
Il sentit. Il sentit une odeur de charogne. Comme si un corps en décomposition se trouvait tout près d'eux !  
- Cela se rapproche !" S'exclama Souffle.  
- AAAAÏE !" Cria une voix venant du dehors.  
- Garet !" Comprit le blondinet en reconnaissant la voix du rouquin.

Il se précipita dehors et assista à un spectacle désespérant. Le garde-manger -le sac- avait été pillé et Garet était étendu au sol.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Garet ? Que fais-tu dehors ?  
- Aouch ! J'ai senti une odeur de putréfaction et j'ai voulu voir ce que c'était, en même temps que je vérifiais si les provisions étaient toujours là... J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai découvert que le garde-manger était ouvert et vide, et soudain j'ai reçu un violent coup sur la tête de la part de notre voleur ! Il n'y a pas que lui ici ! Vu l'odeur !"  
- Calme-toi... Il y a un zombie qui rôde on dirait bien...  
- On a déjà vécu ça, Vlad et moi, et crois-moi, l'odeur, ce n'était pas la même chose... Ça sentait plus le moisi... Ce n'est pas un simple zombie !" Paniqua Garet en se relevant douloureusement.

Ivan contourna rapidement le campement pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien. Mais il vit soudain une silhouette se dessiner devant lui. Qui disparut en une fraction de seconde ! Il se retourna.  
Rien.  
Autour de lui, il ne ressentait que les pas nerveux de Garet. Puis tout à coup, le blondinet courut vers la tente et attrapa sa rapière elfique. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
- GARET ! C'est une embuscade ! Ils sont nombreux !" Cria-t-il.  
Le rouquin accourut, en rallumant le feu de camp avec sa psynergie sur les morceaux de bois qui n'avaient pas encore été réduits en cendres.  
- C'est vraiment pas le moment !" Grogna-t-il en approchant de la tente. "Si j'attrape ce voleur je le donne volontiers à ces monstres. Mais il doit être loin à l'heure qu'il est...

Sofia était également sortie de la tente pendant ce temps et le cri d'Ivan l'avait alertée. Elle avait sorti son arme et celle de Garet au passage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ivan ?" L'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Des... Des... Des fantômes ! Il y en a un qui est apparu sous mes yeux et qui a disparu l'instant d'après !"

Forge se délia à ce moment.  
- Tu as du flair, gamin, mais si ce n'était que ça, ça ne sentirait pas la charogne à ce point. Il y a autre chose... Et ce ne sont pas des zombies. Il y a un charognard, sûrement l'une de ces taupes transformée par un pouvoir maléfique -celui des pierres psynergies évidemment- qui tue ses proies et les mange ensuite... Et elles ne sont pas fichues d'attendre que le corps soit pourri... Mais bon, je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, même moi j'ai des limites au dégoût.  
- Des taupes nécrophages ?"

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus. Les monstres attaquaient le camp. Les fantômes étaient au nombre de quatre, translucides et sûrement immatériels. Un corps flottant, un manteau à cape et capuchon violet, des yeux vides de toute vie d'un bleu azur faible, un visage extrêmement pâle, qu'on pouvait voir au travers. Voilà comment ils étaient.  
Et sortaient de terre deux taupes géantes, d'une couleur de terre. De leur bouche s'évadait la fameuse odeur de putréfaction. Forge avait dit vrai.  
- Ces taupes sont des monstres animés à cause d'une puissante psynergie..." Fit la voix de Silex.  
- Silex ? Tu n'étais pas lié avec Vlad ?" S'étonna Sofia.  
- Vous criiez un peu trop fort donc je suis sorti voir ce qui se passait... Et je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir !"

Garet était parti en avant pour protéger les autres et donna un coup de hache à un fantôme... Et ce qui était à prévoir arriva : son coup passa au travers du corps du spectre.  
- Comment on est censés les toucher ?"  
- Avec ta psynergie tiens ! Ils ne craignent rien des attaques physiques, ni de la magie, mais si tu combines les deux, rassure-toi, ils le sentiront passer !  
- Tu veux dire... Ouah -Garet venait d'esquiver une attaque souterraine d'une taupe-... Entourer ma hache de feu ?  
- En gros."

Sofia pendant ce temps là venait de vaincre la première taupe avec un puissant coup de masse sur le crâne, et Ivan éloignait deux fantômes avec des courants d'airs qu'il dégageait avec sa rapière elfique.  
- Hé ! Ivan !" Appela intérieurement Souffle. "Utilise-moi avec Zéphir pour donner mes trois attaques à la vitesse du son ! Ils ne sentent pas les attaques physiques, mais si elles sont combinées à la magie, ça marche parfois mieux...  
- Parfois ?" Sursauta Ivan en hoquetant, avant de se rappeler le pessimisme de Souffle.  
Il libéra le pouvoir de Zéphir et fila à une incroyable vitesse sur un fantôme qu'il trancha avec le pouvoir de Souffle.  
- Ca a bien fonctionné, tu vois ?  
- Tu progresses vite, "répondit simplement le djinn de Jupiter.

Garet encaissa une attaque de la deuxième taupe et posa un genou au sol. Sofia arriva jusqu'à lui et fit fuir la taupe, qui était plus raisonnable que l'autre, avec sa masse géante. Le rouquin se concentra et dressa des flammes autour de sa hache, et déchaîna Fièvre sur un des fantômes, qui fut calciné en quelques secondes.  
Ne restait alors plus que deux fantômes. L'un approchait Garet, sa hache toujours enflammée. Le garçon la fit tournoyer en l'air, prit de l'élan et lança sa hache vers la tête de l'immatériel, qui s'incendia au contact de la lame.  
- Waouh ! Sacré tour !" Pouffa Forge. Garet avait beau avoir eu l'air impressionnant avec son lancer, mais sa chorégraphie était tellement clichée et frimeuse que la djinn avait éclaté de rire.  
- Et moi qui espérait l'avoir ébahie..."Grommela le mystique de Mars.

Ivan fit une action semblable en voyant Garet, mais en plus adroit : après avoir lancé sa rapière elfique vers l'ennemi, il utilisa sa psynergie d'éclair, Choc, sur le fantôme, au moment où la lame le traversait, ce qui le réduisit en cendres.  
- Alors, Garet ? Tu crois être le seul à savoir faire ça ?" Rit Ivan.  
- Vous êtes des monstres..." S'horrifia Souffle.  
- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais faire ce genre de techniques est très... fatigant, et je m'amuse, rien que de voir comment vous allez marcher demain..."Commenta Forge d'un ton badin.

Un coup de vent fit frissonner les buissons, et les adolescents sursautèrent. Une silhouette haute comme un djinn se tenait devant eux. A la lueur des flammes du roux, ils virent un djinn de Mars. La bouche pleine de viande séchée. Garet ouvrit grand les yeux... et sauta sur la bête, qui s'enfuit avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape.  
- Le voleur est un djinn de Mars !" S'exclama Ivan.  
- Cendre ! Je m'en doutais ! Il nous suivait depuis un certain temps parce qu'il nous avait repéré !" Comprit Silex. "Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une créature mystique ! Rattrapez-le !  
- Attends un peu sale djiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !" Hurla Garet en courant après la bête.  
- Garet !"

Ils entendirent un craquement de branches et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau. Garet, en l'occurence, avait été poussé avec une boule de feu dans la rivière bordant les lieux. Heureusement qu'il avait eu pied, sinon, il aurait vécu de nouveau le cauchemar que Forge lui avait fait subir.  
- Il n'écoute vraiment que son ventre celui-là..." Soupirèrent Sofia et Marée à l'unisson.  
- De qui vous parlez ? Cendre ou Garet ?" Demanda Ivan.  
- Les deux, "Sourit Silex.  
- Mais attendez, je ne sais pas si vous réalisez, là, mais notre garde-manger a été pillé ! Comment on va manger maintenant ?" Déprima Souffle...  
- Bah... On va rattraper ce djinn et lui faire rendre ce qui nous appartient, "Expliqua Garet comme s'il s'agissait du plan le plus simple au monde. " Et en attendant...  
- Il va falloir chercher par nous-même.

* * *

Vlad se réveilla le matin dans la tente, après une nuit de sommeil agité. Rien de ce qui s'était passé ne l'avait réveillé, et ce grâce aux ronflements internes puissants de Quartz qui couvraient le bruit extérieur. Il était seul dans la tente.  
- Granit, Quartz, Silex, savez-vous où sont les autres ?  
- Aucune idée, Monsieur, nous dormions avec vous, "Répondit Granit.  
- Tout à fait, nous aurions eu honte de ne pas vous avoir informé plus tôt autrement..." Renchérit Quartz.  
Vlad attendit la réponse de Silex intérieurement, mais celui-ci entra dans la tente en expliquant :  
- Disons, Jeune Maître, que nous avons rencontré un problème pendant la nuit, et que nous essayons de le régler... Tout le monde est en train de cueillir des fruits, des baies et chasser une petite bête qui s'appelle Cendre...  
- Pardon ?"

Silex raconta les évènements de la nuit à Vlad, qui se gratta la tête répondit avec une pointe d'ironie :  
- Pour une fois que je dors, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose !"  
Le djinn s'excusa platement, mais répondit qu'ils ne voulaient pas troubler le sommeil réparateur du jeune maître.  
- Enfin, passons... Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Le soleil vient de se lever, le temps est magnifique, vous devriez sortir, Granit, Quartz, Jeune Maître."  
Vlad se dégagea de son sac de couchage et sortit de la tente. Le soleil pointait faiblement à l'est, assez lumineux pour distinguer les gouttes d'eau de l'herbe humide, et assez chaud pour que la température soit agréable. D'ailleurs, on pouvait distinguer quelques gouttes de sang par terre, qui venaient d'une taupe, écrasée quelques heures plus tôt par la masse de Sofia.  
Cette dernière était attelée à chercher des baies dans les buissons qui ornaient le campement.  
- J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose..." Grogna Vlad, qui vit soudain les yeux cernés de Sofia. *Enfin, au moins, j'ai mieux dormi qu'eux pour une fois...* Songea-t-il.  
- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'aurais préféré être à ta place... Ne pas se réveiller avec tout ce bruit... Même Silex avait été alerté.  
- Mes djinn sont assourdissants tu sais ?"fit-il d'un ton sarcastique."Enfin, passons... Je préfère ne pas voir la tête de Garet après avoir entendu de la part de Silex ce qui lui est arrivé pendant la nuit...  
- On a conclu qu'il s'agissait de Cendre, le djinn qui nous a volé nos provisions... Si on l'attrape, je me demande comment on va faire pour pouvoir le pousser à se lier à Garet...  
- Cendre n'est pas un si gros mangeur, c'est juste qu'il est très gourmand !" Affirma Silex, approchant. "Il y a pire que lui parmi les djinn, croyez-moi ! Rien qu'au nom de celui-ci, vous vous en douteriez : Glouton. C'est un djinn de Vénus, et croyez-moi, à côté de lui, Cendre semble manger autant qu'une vermine. Mais au moins, lui, il ne vole pas la nourriture des voyageurs...  
- Et où sont Garet et Ivan sinon ?" Demanda Vlad, changeant de sujet.  
- Eh bien..."

* * *

- Reviens ici sale monstre ! Rends-nous ça !  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit si simple Garet ! Tu devrais déjà courir plus vite si tu veux le rattraper !  
- Oui mais si je passe à la solution moins pacifique, je crois qu'il ramasserait ses dents s'il en avait !  
- Sans blague..." Dit Ivan, sarcastique.  
Ils coursaient Cendre depuis une heure et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de courir depuis. Heureusement, Cendre tournait beaucoup et était revenu près du campement.  
- Il nous mène en bateau, Garet ! J'ai une idée !  
- Ah bon ? Utiliser Zéphir ?  
- Oui, mais pas tout simplement. Faisons-lui croire que nous avons abandonné la poursuite, comme ça il ne se méfiera plus et s'éloignera. Là, on utilise Zéphir et on l'attrape en vitesse sans qu'il ait le temps de dire "Ouf".  
- Simple, mais brillant.  
- Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi fatigué... Je pourrais le rattraper sans Zéphir...

- Ils poursuivent Cendre. Ils ont pensé que ce n'était pas le bon plan de t'obliger à chasser des animaux sauvages pour pouvoir te nourrir, jeune maître.  
- Et ils ont eu raison !" S'exclama Vlad. "Et pas seulement moi ! Personne n'aurait su...  
- Oui... Vu que Cendre est en train de s'enfuir si la situation n'a pas changé depuis, il ne peut pas encore nous avoir volé les provisions, bien que ce soit un ventre sur pattes... Au sens propre..."

Vlad courut mettre ses bottes.  
- Je pense qu'ils auront du mal à deux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune maître, Forge, Fièvre, Souffle, Brise et Zéphir sont avec eux.  
- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Avec les évènements de la nuit, ils doivent être trop éreintés pour courir après un djinn...  
- Où sont-ils d'après toi ?  
- A l'ouest d'ici. ce n'est pas très loin du campement, à côté d'un bois.  
- Tu as écouté les arbres pour le savoir, j'imagine... "Devina Sofia.  
- Est-ce si impressionnant ?  
- Quand on est mystique de Mercure, on ne sent que la présence de l'eau. Donc ça semble irréalisable pour nous de sentir la terre.  
- Chacun sa spécialité !" Rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ivan et Garet avaient cessé de courir. Leur ruse était en marche. Le souffle de Garet se faisait fort, mais Ivan était assez endurant pour rester assez en forme. Ils virent Cendre, qui courait toujours, loin devant eux, puis qui avait ralenti.  
- Bon, ça fonctionne pour le moment... Garet ?"  
Garet s'était affalé contre un arbre.  
- Haaa... Peux plus courir... Haaa... Trop crevé !" Haleta-t-il. "Fais-le sans moi..."  
- Et abandonne-moi ici ? Non, non et non, Garet. Je peux le faire sans toi mais tu me suis. On doit éviter de se séparer.  
- Ouais ouais..." Grogna le maître du feu.  
Ivan prit une grande inspiration et utilisa le pouvoir de Zéphir à son maximum et fonça en fendant l'air.  
- ET COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE SUIVE ?!" Tempêta Garet, au loin à présent.

Mais Ivan n'écoutait pas. Il courait. Cendre venait de le remarquer. Le djinn reprenait sa course. Le blondinet se rapprochait. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras. Mais son pied heurta une racine. Il faillit trébucher mais se rattrapa. Puis ses muscles lâchèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il tomba par terre. C'était fichu.  
Cendre s'éloignait de lui, impuissant.  
- Je m'en doutais, vous êtes vraiment inconscients..."Soupira une voix qui redonna de la vitalité au blondinet aux yeux violets.  
Vlad approcha Ivan, tenant le djinn avec la main de la psynergie de déplacement.  
- Je me demande franchement ce qui vous passe par la tête des fois..."Fit le blond d'un air las. "C'est bien ce djinn, non ?  
- Ah, chef, tu es le meilleur !  
- Lâche-moi s'il te plaît !" Se débattit Cendre.  
- D'accord, mais d'abord tu vas nous rendre nos vivres, merci.  
- Rah ça va... Ca fait des jours que je meurs de faim...  
- Silex nous a fait le même coup quand on l'a rencontré, j'ai pris le tour de main depuis.  
- Silex ? Il est avec vous ?" Questionna Cendre.  
- Nous avons onze djinn avec nous.  
- D'accord... Vous les collectionnez ?  
- Pas vraiment. Nous sommes des mystiques.  
- Et vous voulez que je vous rejoigne aussi ?  
- Si c'est le cas, tu seras nourri au besoin chaque jour.  
- Dans ce cas je marche !  
- Chef, tu es vraiment machiavélique.  
- Je sais..."

Cet évènement se termina ainsi. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Cendre avait caché les vivres dans son repaire, un peu plus au nord de la forêt et les avait rapporté aimablement au groupe.  
- Cendre est un djinn de soutien, il augmente votre résistance physique pendant un certain temps, il est donc..."Avait débuté Silex.  
- Inutile..." avait raillé Forge.

Vlad avait dû porter Ivan, qui ne tenait plus debout, et Garet et Sofia marchaient lentement. Le groupe avait traversé le pont sur la rivière ce jour-là, et était arrivé dans un chemin entre deux montagnes, sur la route de la Soie, qu'on appelait le Passage Alpin.  
- Tiens... C'est beaucoup plus sec ici... Ils n'ont pas connu la tempête ?" Remarqua Garet.  
- Je n'en sais rien... On dirait qu'il y a eu des éboulements, et ça m'inquiète déjà un peu plus, Répondit le mystique de Vénus.

A ce moment, Feizhi débarquait sur le dos d'un cheval.  
- Yaah ! La Route de la Soie ! Des rochers bloquent la route !  
Elle s'arrêta, et remarqua que sa vision avait été vraie, une fois de plus.  
- Hsu ! Hsu !" Appela-t-elle, inquiète.  
Elle courut vers le croisement, qui partait vers le nord, à Altin, ou vers le sud, au temple Lama, qui fut l'endroit vers lequel elle se dirigea. La route s'arrêtait un peu plus loin, barrée par des rochers acérés et énormes.  
- Je ne peux pas entendre sa voix... Ce n'est pas bon...  
Feizhi remarqua le groupe.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Guerriers, pensez-vous que je doive retourner à Xian ?  
- Vous devriez plutôt chercher votre ami avant, "Lui rétorqua Vlad, timide mais franc.  
- Vous avez raison, je ne le dois pas. Il faut d'abord que je trouve Hsu. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Vouliez-vous aller au Temple Lama ?  
- Nous sommes en route vers l'ouest et nous souhaitions passer par ici, mais la route est bloquée..." Expliqua Ivan.  
- Je vois... Vous m'avez l'air pressés. Cette région est extrêmement sèche, vous savez, car elle est voisine au désert de Lamakan, et c'est l'endoit idéal pour l'extraction de roches et métaux. Et au village d'Altin, que vous pouvez voir si vous allez au nord, il y a des mines. Les habitants trouvaient plus court pour eux la distance à vol d'oiseau qu'en suivant la route, pour parvenir au temple, alors ils ont créé un chemin dans les mines qui y mène tout droit. Il doit encore être pratiquable, malgré les inondations qu'il y a eu là-bas depuis quelques temps, donc je vous conseille de passer plutôt par là.  
- Euh... Merci... "Fit poliment Vlad. "Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour Hsu. S'il y a des éboulements, il doit simplement être resté au temple Lama.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, "Répliqua Ivan.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, "Répliqua Feizhi, au même instant qu'Ivan.  
- Si vous le dites c'est que c'est vrai...! "Soupira Vlad en se retirant, comprenant que si deux personnes aux dons mystérieux contredisaient cette phrase, alors Hsu était vraiment en danger. "Nous avons de la route à faire pour atteindre Altin, donc nous allons vous laisser, et bonne chance."

* * *

Ils partirent ainsi vers le nord, Vlad songeur. Garet l'avait bien vite remarqué.  
- Vlad...  
Pas de réponse de la part du blond.  
- EH ! VLAD !  
- Hein ? Pardon ?  
- Perdu dans tes pensées, comme toujours...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si songeur, jeune maître ?  
- Je pensais que si la route était bloquée par des rochers, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas passer, c'est parce que ça pourrait être l'oeuvre du groupe de Salamandar, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Ca me semble logique.  
- Tsss... On va encore perdre un temps précieux !"Ronchonna le mystique de Mars.

Le groupe continua son avancée dans le sentier entre les deux colosses rocheux. Quelques pierres tombaient de temps à autres.  
- On dirait qu'ils ont fait en sorte que d'autres petits éboulements se provoquent... Ils se doutaient qu'on allait quand même passer ?  
- Ils pensent à tout.  
- Heureusement, aucun gros éboulement n'a l'air de se produire..."soupira le mystique de Vénus avant de se tendre.

Soudain, un bruit de craquement retentit et des hauteurs se préparait à tomber d'énormes rochers.  
- Tu disais ?  
- Fichue mauvaise étoile !  
- Fuyons avant qu'il n'arrive sur nous !  
- Non, on n'aura pas le temps !" Répliqua Souffle.  
- Plaquez-vous contre les parois !" Paniqua Ivan.  
- Meeooooooooooooooooooooooow !"

Zéphir se délia et vola aussi loin que possible de l'éboulement.  
- Rah... Les animaux sont toujours les premiers à fuir..."Râla Forge.  
- Il est intelligent au moins..." Lui répondit Garet en se plaquant contre un mur, en se doutant que ça ne suffirait pas à se protéger entièrement de la chute.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que son meilleur ami ne se trouvait pas à côté d'eux, un cri d'horreur resta coincé dans sa gorge.  
Vlad était resté au milieu du chemin, les yeux bleus brillants plongés face aux pierres. Sa psynergie l'entourait telle une lumière dorée et sans qu'il la contrôle. Des rochers en pleine chute tombaient droit sur lui, et il restait figé. Silex agit le premier et dégagea son pouvoir, ainsi que Quartz et Granit.

Un tremblement violent se fit ressentir et l'air sembla se compacter.  
Comme une vision du ciel, tout ce qu'il voyait n'était plus qu'un champ d'herbe sur laquelle une splendide jeune fille aux cheveux de neige était étendue avec candeur et paresse.  
Levant les yeux, elle sembla lui sourire et se redressa, tendant la main. Une créature apparut dedans, elle semblait si petite, si fragile.  
Avec une légèreté en opposition avec son allure balourde, elle s'envola traversant le monde à toute vitesse.  
Avec un sursaut, Vlad ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la créature était sous ses yeux.  
Immense.  
Plus de trois fois la taille d'un humain.  
Des solides lianes produirent un filet épais, dans lequel les rochers s'écroulèrent, se frappant les uns contre les autres, se brisant jusqu'à n'être plus que gravats.  
Cybèle.  
La divinité-mère de la terre avait fait appel à une créature divine pour les aider.

La créature disparut assez vite, se dispersant telle une pincée de sable pour laisser place aux trois djinn qui avaient su donner forme à la chose.  
Les trois djinn s'écroulèrent sur le sol et le blond tituba, étant rattrapé par Ivan qui avait sauté de son dos.  
- Garet ! Sofia ! Dépêchons ! Il ne faut pas rester là !  
- Pas la peine de le dire, on avait compris !" Vociféra le rouquin.  
Il se précipita pour porter Vlad car Ivan n'y parviendrait pas dans son état, et les quatre se dégagèrent de la zone, sans que Sofia n'oublie de prendre dans ses bras les trois djinn.

- Sauvés !" Fut soulagée Sofia.  
- On a vraiment eu chaud...  
- Vieux, on t'avait déjà dit que t'étais le meilleur ?  
- Moi, quand il a attrapé Cendre..." Sourit le blondinet.  
- C'est Silex, Quartz et Granit qu'il faut surtout remercier..." répondit-il d'un ton encore secoué.  
- On va les laisser dormir, et après on leur dira. Zéphir ! On est là !"

Silex et les deux autres djinn de Vénus dormaient profondément, épuisés de leur acte protecteur.  
Vlad soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux continuer pour atteindre Altin avant la nuit. Mais la soirée avait déjà commencée et ils étaient trop affaiblis, passant donc une nuit de plus sous la tente.  
Le lendemain, les trois djinn dormaient toujours. Ivan, Sofia et Garet avaient fort bien récupéré de leur nuit mouvementée.

Altin se présenta devant eux en milieu de matinée, avec des maisons aux toits de chaume et des murs en bois. Un village fort sympathique, construit à flanc de montagne.  
Cependant, une vision étrange et horrifiante à peine étaient-ils entrés dans le village leur fit se rappeler des mots de Feizhi concernant Altin.  
- Elle n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait simplement des inondations ?" Demanda Garet.

* * *

Voilààà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu et que le dramatique écart entre deux chapitres ne vous ait pas découragés ! Je rappelle que le bouton pour laisser une review est très gentil et en manque d'attention, il serait particulièrement content que vous vous serviez de lui.

Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! (Enfin... J'espère...)


	26. P2 Chapitre 11

Coucou ! Je suis encore vivante !

Oui, je sais, au vu de mon activité récente (=aucune), on pourrait se demander. Je n'ai que très peu d'excuses, mes études, quelques trucs persos, les autres projets d'écriture que j'ai, mais toujours est-il qu'au final, je n'ai récemment avancé sur aucune fiction ! Alors, certes, ça n'excuse pas Golden Sun. Et pourquoi ? Mais parce que la partie 2 de Golden Sun est terminée depuis facilement deux ans maintenant (nous sommes toujours vers les chapitres centraux de la partie 3) et que la seule bonne raison que j'ai à vous avancer pour expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas uploadé est... que je suis une tête de linotte qui avait paumé la clé USB où elle avait mis ses chapitres... Donc, oui, certains des chapitres suivants étant sur Syvenrow ça peut sembler stupide, d'autant que mon frère avait les chapitres (puisqu'en plus c'est lui qui a écrit ce chapitre, tout seul), mais je n'y avais pas pensé (envoyez les tomates, n'ayez pas peur !).

Donc voilà, enfin, la suite de Golden sun (juste après avoir reçu une review me demandant si cette fic était morte, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je le promets !

Si vous vous souvenez bien, nous en étions à l'arrivée à Altin je crois. Eh bien voilà les mines, terrible donjon de ce jeu où vous devez affronter des créatures cracheuses d'eau ! Je plaisante, je n'ai rien qu'on les mines d'Altin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse pour l'attente, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il faut que je me souvienne impérativement que ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas avancer sur la fic que je ne peux pas vous donner la suite...

Enfin bref, j'espère que j'arriverais à poster le prochain chapitre assez vite ! Ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster celui là.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Golden Sun, pas à moi, yadda yadda, je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette fic, yadda yadda, on connait la chanson ! **

** 10 085 mots.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
Inondations,  
ou,  
Beeeeerk ! C'est de la Bave !

La vérité, lorsqu'on regardait ce qu'était devenu Altin, c'est que le village entier était recouvert d'eau. Les méisons les plus en aval n'étaient même pas visibles de là où il étaient, et l'espèce d'énorme lac devant eux rendait difficile à croire le concept de simples inondations...  
Vlad haussa les épaules. Il avait entendu les mêmes mots prononcés de la bouche de Feizhi.  
- J'admets qu'après ce qu'elle nous a dit sur Altin, j'ai du mal à croire tout ce que je vois... Avoua-t-il.  
- Peut-être que c'est à cause de la tempête de l'averse. Si on regarde, cette vallée est comme une cuve géante, Fit remarquer Ivan. Ainsi, les pentes des montagnes déverseraient leur eau ici.  
- Non, c'est impossible que ça ait autant inondé. Au vu de la taille de la vallée, Répliqua Sofia. Et puis Brume m'a dit que le village d'Altin ne serait pas touché par la tempête !  
- Oui oui !" Fit la voix mystérieuse au fond de la jeune fille.  
Vlad et Garet avaient vécu dans un même genre de lieu, entre deux montagnes, sur une pente. Même si une rivière se déversait depuis le mont Alpha, jamais ils n'avaient connu d'inondation. La plus grosse averse avait eu lieu cette nuit, il y a trois ans, et la grand-place, tout en bas de la montagne, n'avait en aucun cas été submergée par un si grand lac.

Le rouquin regarda l'eau avec dégoût.  
- Dites-moi ! Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir considérer ça comme de l'eau ! Je trouve que ça ressemble plus à de la bave qu'autre chose. Pas vous ? Fit-il.  
- Vous pensez que les habitants ont autant de salive dans la gorge ? Demanda Brise, qui trouvait pourtant les reflets de l'eau magnifiques.  
- Ce n'est pas des habitants qui feraient ça Brise ! La sermonna Marée. Et puis, personne ne voudrait de quelque chose aussi laid...  
Sofia avoua que l'aspect de l'eau était des plus sales et répugnants. Ivan et Vlad, eux, préféraient s'informer avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Ainsi, le groupe décida d'aller jeter un oeil au village -aux quelques maisons épargnées qui se trouvaient particulièrement haut sur le versant, notamment l'auberge- et en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était produit ici.  
L'auberge... La grande maison d'accueil pour les voyageurs n'était pas si indemne que ça. A en voir le mur de pierre bleue endommagé ainsi, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être touchée par des colosses. Le tenancier et sa femme auraient pu faire de bonnes affaires, mais là, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Tous les villageois privés de leur maison avaient voulu trouver refuge là-haut, dans cette maison faite pour ça. Et évidemment, on pense aux bénéfices quand une telle aubaine se présente... Mais pas dans ce genre de sinistre où la solidarité minimum veut que l'on aide son prochain, et ils avaient une surcharge de travail conséquente. La tenancière était toujours à devoir servir toute la clientèle, et son mari devait gérer les locations des chambres, les entretenir pendant les cours temps qu'il y avait lorsque leurs occupants allaient manger...  
Les habitants, eux, avaient des visages pâles, sombres et fermés, causés par la peur, la tristesse, le manque de sommeil dû à leurs nuits blanches. Certains, même, étaient agenouillés face au lac d'eau -ou ce qui en était proche- qui avait englouti leur maison. Le marchand d'armes que l'on reconnaissait à l'enseigne de son magasin cousue sur l'une de ses manches, représentée par une fière épée sur un fond rouge était plutôt en train de grogner que tout ça était une véritable catastrophe pour les affaires. Il psalmodia que maintenant, leur cité avait l'air d'une ville côtière, eux qui d'habitude étaient toujours atteints de la sécheresse...

"C'est pas vraiment la joie ici... Commenta le roux qui regardait les maisons englouties de cette eau transparente.  
- Quand on voit un peu l'état du village, je trouve ça normal, Rétorqua Vlad.  
- Je me demande comment Feizhi veuille qu'on passe par le chemin des mines au vu de ça..."Marmonna le blondinet aux yeux violets.  
- Elle ne pouvait pas de douter que ça serait aussi catastrophique !"Soupira Sofia.

Après s'être informés, le groupe avait pu heureusement apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Un homme de taille haute, aux quelques cheveux blanchissants sur une tête presque chauve les avait repéré et suite à la demande du groupe leur avait expliqué la situation :  
- Nos mines renfermaient des statues gardiennes d'un ancien trésor d'une civilisation ancienne, qui étaient censées être les idoles défenseuses du village !" Avait-il expliqué. "Cela faisait des siècles qu'elles étaient immobiles au plus profond des mines, et une nuit sombre, des choses brillantes sont tombées du ciel.  
Vlad et Garet parurent gênés à la mention des pierres psynergie.  
- Tout le monde était émerveillé par ce spectacle, "Poursuivit l'Altinois." Mais suite à un bruit étrange venant de la mine centrale, un habitant qui allait voir ce que c'était les a vues. Sortir de la mine.  
Leurs yeux rouges fendaient les ténèbres, et le grondement de leurs pas provoqua des tremblements, et même un petit éboulement qui endommagea le bâtiment de l'auberge. Une horreur. Personne n'osait approcher ! Donc on s'est contentés de les observer, et les menacer quand elles ont commencé à cracher de leur bave ! On en a repoussé plusieurs dans les mines, qui se sont ensuite faites submerger, mais une était restée dehors, puis occupa le filon de charbon qui a été découvert dernièrement, en hauteur par rapport aux autres. C'est la seule qui ne doit pas être sous l'eau actuellement. Le prêtre nous a ensuite informé car il en connaît un rayon de l'ancienne civilisation et ses légendes -il prétend même en être un descendant- que détruire une statue fait disparaître toute l'eau qu'elle a craché.  
Un détail gênait Ivan :  
- Et personne n'est allé l'affronter ? Pour pouvoir redescendre ensuite dans les mines ?" S'enquit-il.  
- Personne n'est assez fou ! Ce sont des statues animées, des idoles, des sortes de divinités ! Nous ne sommes que de simples mineurs, comment sommes-nous censés pouvoir détruire de telles créatures ?" Se défendit sincèrement l'adulte.  
- C'est sûr...  
- Et vous êtes des voyageurs ? Vous vouliez aller à l'ouest ?" Se renseigna l'homme.  
- Oui. Mais les éboulements sur le passage alpin nous ont bloqués, et on nous avait dit qu'un chemin vers le Temple Lama se trouvait dans vos mines," Expliqua Sofia.  
- C'est impraticable pour le moment, désolé, vous êtes bloqués ici... Votre destination est le Temple Lama au moins ?  
- Non, nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers Kalay, et Tolbi, "Insinua simplement le maître de l'air.  
- Mais... Mais... Il y a plus grand danger que les statues si vous continuez vers l'ouest ainsi !" S'exclama l'homme, comme frappé d'horreur. "Je vous conseille de repartir à Xian ou une ville du même coin pour le moment !"  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?" Interrogea Garet.  
- Je préfère ne pas en parler... Veuillez m'excuser, je dois me retirer, "S'excusa promptement la personne adulte, qui partit dans sa maison.  
- C'est louche tout ça..."S'étonna le roux. "Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? Ce serait cette grosse tâche jaune sur la carte ?  
- Hum... On en reparlera plus tard, on devrait plutôt essayer de trouver cette statue pour l'instant, "Proposa intelligemment la prêtresse. "De simples paysans ne peuvent effectivement pas les vaincre, mais qu'en est-il de maîtres de psynergie ?  
- Oui, c'est notre préoccupation principale, cette 'tâche' attendra qu'on soit devant elle, "Ajouta Ivan.  
- Allons-y alors, "Préconisa le blond qui prononçait pour la énième fois ces mots."Même si on n'arrive pas forcément à tout régler, voyons ce qu'on peut faire...

Le groupe fit un tour du village avant d'enfin remarquer la statue qui crachait son eau. Une vieille dame la regardait faire depuis un rebord supérieur à sa position et psalmodiait dans son coin :  
- Juste ciel ! Mais ne vont-elles jamais s'arrêter ? Je veux rentrer chez moi !"

La statue. Elle était d'une taille colossale ; deux mètres et demie à vue d'amateur. Son corps turquoise était pourvue d'écailles et du haut des deux énormes jambes jusqu'au haut de la partie centrale du corps s'étendait une large et résistante cuirasse en écailles d'un bleu turquoise plus foncé que celui qui colorait la peau. Elle n'avait pas de bras. Derrière son buste, une large et longue queue en épines et écailles se dressait vers le haut. Sa couleur jaune et orange la distinguait bien des autres parties du corps. Elle portait un symbole sur une de ses parties très larges. Trois différentes pointes étaient courbées de manière à estoquer toute personne prenant contact avec elles. De sa gueule béante se présentaient de larges et puissantes dents rouges qui auraient pu déchiqueter la nuque d'un être humain d'une simple morsure. Ses yeux rouges pulsaient tant qu'on aurait pu les voir dans le noir, comme d'ailleurs un habitant l'avait fait. Pour finir, ses deux oreilles se présentaient comme la 'queue', mais en beaucoup plus petit.  
Le tout formait une bête terrifiante, puissante, colossale et menaçante. Pas étonnant que tout les habitants n'aient pas voulu tenter de la combattre.  
- Sacré bestiau !" Commenta Garet en faisant un souffle d'impressionné. "Il y en a combien des comme ça ?  
- J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas plus que trois ou quatre !" Gémit Ivan.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, si on doit vraiment l'affronter, il faut qu'on l'attire hors des regards, "Fit comprendre Vlad, ne voulant pas montrer sa psynergie et ne pas encore être pris pour un gamin-qui-se-bat-très-bien-qu'il-faut-récompenser- car-il-nous-a-sauvé.  
- Je l'approche en premier, si ça ne vous dérange pas, "Indiqua le roux.

A part la vieille femme et un jeune homme moustachu qui observait le paysage artificiel, personne ne se trouvait à proximité de la bête. Garet approcha lentement de la créature, passsant derrière le jeune adulte, en dessous de la dame et enfin se positionna derrière la statue. Discrètement, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre, en rasant le rebord pour éviter de se faire voir de la vieille dame, et en évitant d'attirer les soupçons de l'homme. Celui-ci les regarda un instant, haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers la rivière en déprimant. Vlad et Ivan rejoignirent le garçon roux et Sofia peu après eux avança à son tour.  
- Bon, on l'éloigne dans l'ouverture vers la mine comment ?" Questionna le blondinet à voix basse.  
- Euh..."  
La statue crachait son eau, imperturbable. La voix grave de Garet ne lui faisait pas lever les oreilles.  
- Jeune maître, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?" S'inquiéta une voix à l'intérieur du corps de Vlad, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis une journée.  
- Ah... Euh... Pas mal de choses, oui, mais par contre, une chose, évite de te déli...  
Mais Silex s'était déjà délié de son jeune maître et s'était installé sur son épaule, encore faible.  
- Eh ! Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ?" Fit la voix aigue du djinn.  
Il avait voulu parler de la statue, qui avait dressé ses oreilles à l'entente de la voix aigue et perçante de Silex. Elle se retourna vers le groupe et les regarda d'un air meurtrier. Garet poussa un juron à voix basse.  
- Heu... Silex, dis quelque chose à voix haute, vite !" Ordonna Vlad en chuchotant.  
- Elle réagit à l'entente de ma voix ?" Interrogea Silex, à voix haute, heureusement.  
La statue sembla reculer. Ce son perçant lui détruisait les tympans et elle ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles, à faute de ne pas avoir de bras. Sa réaction fut donc ensuite de s'enfuir en sautant à pieds joints dans la mine.  
- Ouais ! Bravo Silex !" Rayonna Garet.  
- Par contre, relie-toi s'il te plaît, il y a des non-mystiques dans le coin !" Murmura le blond en vitesse au djinn.  
- D'accord jeune maître !"  
Heureusement, l'adulte n'avait pas manifesté de réaction ni de mouvement étrange, et la vieille dame du dessus était partie.  
- Bon, l'étape du combat à présent... "Débuta Ivan.  
- Au préalable, monsieur, pourriez-vous me conter tous les évènements suivant notre évanouissement à nous trois ?" S'enquit la voix de Granit à l'intérieur du blond.  
Quartz aussi s'était réveillé de son long songe, et Vlad sentait enfin un bourdonnement en moins dans son corps maintenant que le djinn ne ronflait plus. Vlad toussota un instant et il raconta tout aux djinn pendant qu'ils avançaient dans la mine sombre.  
Le sol était dur mais effrité. Garet avait repéré des torches sur les murs qu'il allumait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Puis il en prit même une avec lui pour éclairer en permanence.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent après un long couloir dans une plus grande cavité. La statue se tenait devant eux. A la vue du groupe, elle s'enfuit de nouveau en créant un pic de glace, comme Sofia faisait souvent, et en sautant grâce à lui sur un rebord en hauteur opposé au groupe par une petite étendue d'eau. Après les avoir toisé d'un air narquois, la statue animée rebondit sur la plate-forme en face de celle des quatre adolescents et se mit à recracher de l'eau sur la petite étendue, reliée au village apparemment.  
- Qu'elle se moque, il suffit de suivre le même chemin qu'elle pour la rejoindre !" Anticipa le mystique de Mars.  
Il grimpa à une échelle pour escalader un rebord qui donnait sur le pic de glace, qui allait leur permettre de sauter sur le bord opposé et de rattraper enfin l'idole vivante. Suivi par Vlad qui se sentit légèrement déraper sur le pic, Garet, qui dut le rattraper parce qu'il avait glissé et n'avait pas pu sauter assez loin, se tourna vers Sofia :  
- C'est bon, la voie est libre !"  
Elle s'engagea aussi sur le pic, assez sûre d'elle et sauta assez loin sans problème. Ivan n'eut aucune contrainte à traverser tout cela grâce à sa remarquable agilité. Vlad avait frissoné de sa presque chute jusqu'au plus profond de sa peau.

Il se dirigea le premier vers la plate-forme où la statue crachait sa bave/eau, et là, il le sentit. La statue avait une énergie d'une force incroyable. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait autour d'elle et même Garet eut peine à l'approcher.  
Le monstre se retourna et poussa un hurlement fort, un hurlement perçant, qui glaçait le sang.  
- Allez ! Ce n'est que la première !"Jappa Souffle, prêt à utiliser son pouvoir.

Ivan fut en effet le premier à attaquer en utilisant Souffle et ses puissantes rafales provoquées après le coup. Le choc abasourdit la statue, mais en revanche, elle n'avait rien ; seule l'armure avait été endommagée.  
- Oulààà... "Lâcha-t-il, soufflé par la constitution de la créature.  
- Attention Ivan !" Interpella Sofia. "Elle créé des pics de glace en l'air."  
Quelques pics se dressaient vers Ivan et ils lui tombèrent dessus.  
Vlad avait eu l'heureux réflexe d'utiliser une barrière de terre combinée au pouvoir de Granit pour arrêter l'attaque. Les pics se plantèrent dans le rempart de terre, et Garet courut vers la statue, la menaçant avec sa torche.  
- Détruisez son armure avant d'essayer de l'attaquer autrement !" Conseilla le blond en faisant tomber plusieurs stalactites du plafond sur le crâne de l'idole.  
- Ok vieux !"  
Le rouquin se concentra et lança sa psynergie tranchante.  
La langue de feu brisa l'armure en mille morceaux, après l'avoir brûlée. Vengeresse, la statue donna un puissant coup de tête en guise de représailles sur le roux, sachant qu'il faisait la taille de la tête en question. Le garçon fut projeté contre un mur de la mine qui trembla sous le choc.  
Son souffle lui fut coupé quelques instants et il tomba à genoux et se massa l'estomac. Il devait résister ! C'était lui le défenseur dans l'équipe !  
Ivan fit danser sa rapière elfique et abattit un choc sur le monstre.  
- Elle va encore résister longtemps ?" Geignit-il.  
- Elle a plus de mal à résister au feu qu'à nos éléments !" Comprit Sofia. "Et l'eau ne lui fait presque rien !"  
En effet, sa psynergie n'affectait pas particulièrement le monstre. La laissant à la merci du monstre. Sans pour autant avoir dit son dernier mot, elle donna un puissant coup de masse dans la jambe de la statue vivante, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol.  
- Ca marche déjà mieux comme ça..."Sourit-elle, rassurée d'avoir réussie à l'éloigner d'elle.  
- Sacrée force..." Articula Ivan, les yeux écarquillés.  
A son tour, profitant de l'immobilité de la bête, qui n'avait pas de mains pour avoir un appui pour se relever, Vlad fit éclater sa psynergie en l'épée destructrice qui avait blessé Salamandar.  
- Ragnarök !" gronda-t-il.  
La lame chuta sur le monstre, paniqué, et explosa. La fumée entoura plusieurs secondes l'équipe et lorsque celle-ci disparut, la Statue avait juste littéralement explosé, et des morceaux de pierre ornaient le sol.  
Un séisme, annonçant le drainage de l'eau créée par cette bête là, manqua de faire tomber Ivan par terre.  
- Bien joué chef, Sofia !" Les félicita-t-il. "Pfff... Sacré monstre quand même !  
- Ce n'est pas aussi terrifiant que je ne le craignait..." Répondit Souffle.  
Sofia se tourna vers Vlad, l'air indécis.  
- Ragnarök ?  
- Une idée de Silex, fit-il d'un air légèrement gêné, il dit toujours que nommer une technique permet de la reproduire plus facilement car elle se met plus aisément en place dans notre esprit... Le nom est venu comme ça, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
- Quand même, pouffa Ivan, appeler ton attaque "crépuscule des dieux", pour un croyant comme toi ?  
Vlad lui envoya une grimace en retour.

Garet était en train de se faire sermonner par Forge de n'avoir servi à rien pendant le combat. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, car il avait détruit quand même l'armure, comme le fit ensuite remarquer Cendre, mais la djinn avait décidément trop mauvais caractère.  
- Eh ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !" Les appela soudainement la prêtresse en leur montrant une sorte de joyau bleuté, qu'elle avait trouvé près du bord où s'était trouvée quelques instants plus tôt la statue. "Vous pensez que c'est avec ça qu'elle a créé ses pics de glace ?  
- Probablement..."Approuva Vlad en croisant les bras, intéressé de leur trouvaille. "Même si tu connais également ce pouvoir, on devrait le garder.  
- Ca, ce n'était pas la peine de le dire pour qu'on le fasse !" Sourit la jeune fille.  
Leur joie fut de courte durée car ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refaire le chemin en sens inverse, car le rebord était trop haut pour eux.  
La mystique de Mercure, en revanche, sourit pour les rassurer. L'eau avait certes été drainée, mais l'humidité qui laissait des flaques sur le sol lui permettait aisément de reproduire un chemin semblable à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour l'aller.  
Réconfortés, ils purent repartir sans trop s'être escrimés à trouver une idée.  
Le sentier du retour fut le même, mais en déjà illuminé. Ils avaient couru afin de se dépêcher. Avant de ressortir, Garet éteignit sa torche.

Et dehors, ils purent constater avec soulagement que le niveau de l'eau avait baissé d'à peu près trois mètres. Vaincre les statues était donc bel et bien le moyen de réussir à retirer les eaux. Car il s'agissait d'eau magique, artificielle : si le créateur de cette eau venait à disparaître, celle-ci s'évaporerait avec lui.  
Ils apprirent cela en entendant des villageois qui avaient récupéré leur habitation en parler, revenant de chez le prêtre qui avait dû leur expliquer ce qu'il savait. Et les trois autres purent voir avec amusement le petit sourire content de Vlad en voyant des gens pleurer de joie devant leur maison, enfin retrouvée. Ah, celui-là serait toujours satisfait en voyant des gens heureux... Y'avait-il quelqu'un au monde qui soit plus... désintéressé, plein d'abnégation, que lui ? En tout cas, pas qu'ils connaissent !

Dehors, les gens étaient abasourdis : qui avait vaincu la statue ? Cette ou ces personnes avaient réussi à faire descendre le niveau de l'eau, même si peu d'entre elles avaient été libérées. Malgré les intérieurs ravagés, aucun ne serait allé se plaindre, et même s'il leur était impossible de retourner vivre dedans, la plupart était déjà en train de faire son maximum pour arranger leurs intérieurs et nettoyer.  
- Ah, si je vois ces statues, je leur colle mon pied dans la figure...  
Sursautant, les amis se tournèrent vers une jeune femme qui regardait sa maison, enfin sortie de l'eau, avec un mélange de colère et de soulagement. Remarquant les adolescents, elle leur fit un sourire gêné.  
- Je plaisante, je suis non violente.  
Mais à en voir l'expression d'Ivan qui lui effleurait le bras à cet instant, non, elle ne l'était pas...

Une nouvelle ouverture vers une autre partie de la mine s'offrait au groupe, l'entrée se trouvait à peine plus bas que la précédente et donc avait été libérée. Des rails de wagonnets partaient vers l'intérieur, afin de pouvoir transporter le charbon ou bien les mineurs sans faire tout le chemin. Mais aucun wagonnet n'était actuellement placé sur les rails, évidemment.  
- Ca a vraiment marché !" Se réjouit Garet. "Il suffit de faire la même chose avec toutes les autres et l'affaire est réglée !  
- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple, malheureusement. Les filons sont de plus en plus grands car ils sont de plus en plus anciens. En plus, avec les inondations, ils ont dû être endommagés par endroits et je crains que le chemin ne soit plus praticable par endroits..."Prévint Ivan.  
- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Souffle, gamin, tch..." Déplora Forge.

La matinée se terminait. Le soleil était au zénith. La plupart des gens étaient en train de manger, chez eux, ou à l'auberge.  
Le groupe en profita pour descendre au niveau inférieur pour entrer dans la deuxième mine. L'herbe était détrempée et collante.  
- Beuah... Dégoûtant..." Eructa Garet.  
- Heureusement que personne n'a vraiment cherché qui avait vaincu une statue animée..."Frémit Ivan. "Imaginez s'ils apprennent que c'est nous, les formalités vont encore durer des heures et ils vont se poser des questions au niveau de nos pouvoirs...  
- C'est pour ça qu'on y va discrètement ! Personne ne doit nous... nous... démasquer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."Insista le chef malgré lui du groupe.  
- La gloire et les honneurs, c'est pas encore pour nous..." Soupira Garet en sentant Forge s'énerver à l'intérieur de lui...  
- Encore heureux ! Tu prendrais la grosse tête autrement, et je n'imagine pas ce que ça donnerait !"Lui fit-elle comprendre d'un ton convaincant.

La rocaille s'étendait devant le long corridor noir de la mine. Le maître du feu du groupe dut retourner dans la première mine pour aller rechercher une torche, car celles de cette mine-là devaient être trop mouillées pour s'incendier. Et dans les ténèbres le groupe se plongea de nouveau.

* * *

*a*

Le groupe suivait les rails depuis leur entrée dans la mine pour avoir un repère et ainsi ne pas se perdre, car le souterrain était un véritable dédale d'embranchement qui finissaient tous en impasses ou bien puits d'extraction de charbon.  
- Je plains ces mineurs qui doivent travailler toute la journée là-dedans..." Maugréa Sofia.  
- Tu parles de conditions de travail !" Renchérit Garet en énumérant ensuite toutes les contraintes que les mineurs pouvaient avoir en travaillant là-dedans.  
Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une salle inondée. Un large espace de rocaille, de charbon et de bois humide, sans oublier la bave de monstre qui prenait part dans la majorité de la grande salle, à en faire même un étang au milieu d'elle la définissait extrêmement bien.  
Ils entendaient comme un bruit de cascade mais ne parvenaient pas à l'identifier, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan pousse un petit cri :  
- Une autre statue ! Là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'eau !"  
Une idole était en effet occupée à cracher son eau dans la pièce.  
- Zut... Comment on va faire pour l'attraper ?" Marmonna le rouquin. "On va quand même pas se battre à distance ?  
- Mauvaise idée, elle aurait le dessus avec le contrôle de l'eau. Et puis, tu as vu la distance qui nous sépare ?" Le fit revenir à la raison Ivan. "Faisons le tour, je crois qu'il y a un moyen, si mon intuition ne me trompe pas.  
- Tu as en général de bonnes intuitions Ivan..." Pressentit Vlad en se remémorant avec une grimace le phare de Mercure.  
- Ne croyez pas que je peux vous guider comme si je connaissais la mine comme ma poche !" Se défendit cependant le blondinet.  
- Je ne voulais nullement insinuer cela, "Répliqua Vlad de son ton calme.

Le garçon aux yeux violets les guida autour de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il repèrent un wagonnet présent sur des rails. Ces derniers conduisaient, bien que par endroits ils se coupent entre deux précipices, à la plate-forme où se trouvait la bête.  
- On ne va jamais pouvoir passer au dessus des précipices !" S'écria Sofia.  
- Si. Les rails au bout de chaque plate-forme ont été tordus vers le haut de manière à donner une impulsion au wagonnet qui passe et le faire passer au dessus du trou, "Expliqua Ivan, sûr de lui.  
- Comment peux-tu te douter de ça ?  
- C'est maître Hammet qui m'a expliqué ça ; une année où il avait dû s'arrêter à Altin pour la nuit, dans son voyage commercial sur la route de la soie, il avait longuement parlé avec les habitants et leur avait demandé comment fonctionnaient les tunnels sous la terre, car il trouvait cela fascinant. Il pensait qu'en construire un au sud de l'Angara permettrait de rejoindre Gondowan sans devoir traverser la mer de Karagol, ou bien la route de la soie qui la longe. Alors, un mineur lui avait tout expliqué, comment ça marchait, et comment passer au dessus de potentiels trous avec des rails et des wagonnets. Il a retenu la technique, bien entendu, et il m'a expliqué car j'étais avide de savoir tout ce qu'il se passait pendant ses voyages.  
- Intéressant... Et il a vraiment créé ce tunnel sous les montagnes entre Angara et Gondowan ?" Demanda Vlad.  
- Il l'avait commencé, mais a vite abandonné car ces montagnes sont emplies de monstres sanguinaires, et faire passer de simples passants ou commerçants par là était trop risqué. Le tunnel est fini, mais abandonné.  
- HUUUUUM... Revenons-en à nos moutons..." Intervint le roux. "Au final, tu veux dire que si les rails sont courbés, c'est l'oeuvre des mineurs, et que c'est fait exprès pour passer, je me trompe ?  
- Non, c'est exactement ça...  
- Alors on va faire confiance à maître Hammet, et on va tenter le coup !"Décida Garet.  
- Bah, si ça ne marche pas on trouvera un autre moyen..." Rassura la prêtresse de Mercure.  
- Euh... Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de tomber dans l'eau, je rappelle !"Leur fit le mystique de Mars.  
- On ne tombera pas dans l'eau..." Assura Ivan.

Garet monta prudemment dans le wagonnet en fer de mineur, poussiéreux comme si on ne l'avait pas touché depuis des années, aussi glissant qu'une plaque de verglas et terriblement crasseux.  
- C'est bon, il est parfaitement équilibré, on peut monter dessus sans problème !" Rassura l'adolescent aux cheveux roux hérisssés.  
Ivan, Sofia et Vlad prirent place dans le wagonnet et Garet poussa celui-ci pour le faire démarrer. Heureusement, le départ était en pente descendante. Une fois qu'il avait bien entamé sa descente, le garçon bondit dedans.  
Mais un détail n'avait pas été réglé, et le petit wagon tourna dans un mauvais embranchement et se retrouva de nouveau sur un arrêt.  
- Hmmmf... Ca marche vraiment pas leur truc !" Grommela le roux.  
- Non... Ce n'est pas ça..." Comprit Ivan. "Le filin de guidage était réglé pour nous mener vers l'embranchement de gauche, regardez !"  
Le blondinet avait raison, la flèche de l'aiguillage était pointé vers la gauche.  
- Si ce n'est que ça, il suffit de le régler dans le bon sens et de repartir, "Réagit la mystique de l'eau.  
- Exactement. Repartons au point de départ du wagonnet et réglons ce filin de guidage !"Expliqua le maître de l'air.  
Ils répétèrent leur manoeuvre en sans inverse, puis Vlad tira le levier du filin pour le faire changer de sens.  
- Il y aura sûrement d'autre embranchements comme ça au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, il faudra y faire attention, "Prévint Vlad.

De nouveau, Garet poussa le wagonnet et sauta dedans ensuite. Celui-ci partit dans la bonne direction et suivit l'unique chemin de rails qu'il y avait, et arriva à la coupure du rail entre la plate-forme où était la statue et la plate-forme principale de la pièce. Garet regarda l'eau, ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas ressentir la sensation de la toucher quelques secondes plus tard.  
Vlad et Sofia, eux, regardaient la scène avec inquiétude, mais avaient confiance envers Ivan, ainsi que Hammet.  
- Attention... Saut !  
- Les dès sont cuiiiiiiits !"Gémit Souffle.  
Ivan aussi était confiant. Il devait croire en son maître. Lorsque le wagon fut entièrement dans les airs, il poussa un cri de joie. Le rail avait sauté assez loin et allait atterrir sur la plate-forme opposée. Par contre, le choc de l'atterrissage fut extrêmement violent et demeura dans la tête du groupe comme un souvenir impérissable.  
- Wooooh ! Ils auraient pu aussi travailler à ce niveau là les mineurs !" Geint Garet.  
- Absolument d'accord !" Ajouta Sofia en se massant le cou qui avait heurté le bord du wagonnet. "Déjà qu'on est à l'étroit à quatre là-dedans !"

Vlad sortit le premier du wagon et dégaina son épée. La statue s'offrait à eux, et venait seulement de les repérer.  
- Dépêchez-vous de sortir, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous attendra pour essayer de vous attaquer !" S'exclama-t-il.  
En effet, la statue animée bondissait déjà à pieds joints vers eux. Son physique était identique à la première et on pouvait imaginer qu'elle était dotée de la même force. Vlad roula sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de dents et déchaîna le pouvoir de Silex sur sa cuirasse. Après leur affrontement contre la première, ils avaient conclu que la première chose à faire était de lui détruire son armure. Cette dernière se craquela un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Garet rejoignit Vlad et utilisa le pouvoir de Cendre, dont la capacité était d'augmenter leur résistance à la douleur, afin de leur rendre la vie moins dure après avoir subi un coup.  
- Ca fera deux morceaux de viande séchée au dîner !" Fit la voix du djinn retentissant dans les airs.  
- Retenu..." Soupira Garet, qui pensait très fort : 'maudite bestiole !'.

Sofia s'était faufilée derrière la créature pendant qu'Ivan administrait plusieurs éclairs et tourbillons dans la créature. Brume lui avait dit d'utiliser son pouvoir qui serait très utile pour vaincre l'idole meurtrière, mais qu'il ne fallait pas viser la cuirasse en l'utilisant. Alors la prêtresse avait fait ce que la djinn lui avait demandé, et avait porté un coup de masse avec le pouvoir de Brume. Le monstre s'immobilisa soudain. Il ne bougeait plus.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a fait ?  
- Ha ! Brume, toujours aussi mystérieuse !" Sourit Forge. "Son pouvoir permet d'endormir la personne touchée par l'arme dans lequel elle l'a incarné. Même les statues ne résistent pas... cependant, ça ne fonctionne pas tout le temps...  
- Utiiiiile !" S'écria Garet d'un air sadique qu'il avait appris de son djinn. "Il ne reste qu'à se concentrer assez de temps pour lui porter un coup de grâce suffisamment puissant pour l'achever !  
- En même temps c'est le but même d'un coup de grâce..."Soupira Ivan.  
Le garçon fit flamboyer sa hache et déchaîna Fièvre sur le monstre après avoir utilisé le pouvoir de Forge pour améliorer sa puissance de frappe. Le sol se fendilla en plusieurs morceaux suite au choc provoqué par l'attaque et l'utilisateur de la technique en fut presque étourdi.  
- Evite de perdre le contrôle de ton attaque !" Lui hurla Forge pour qu'il se ressaisisse.  
Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche du roux, qui fit un bond en arrière, et qui utilisa immédiatement une langue de feu pour être sûr d'avoir achevé le monstre.

La statue s'effondra au sol, redevenue simple idole immobile pour toujours, et surtout, en morceaux.  
- Ca te va, là ?" Fit Garet à Forge.  
- Ouais, pas mal pour une fois..." Grommela la djinn de Mars en se reliant à son maître.  
- Cette violence me rappelle lorsque...  
- Fièvre, lie-toi aussi !" S'insurgea le maître du feu.

*b*

L'eau s'inclina sous la force des guerriers et se retira de nouveau. Deux statues avaient perdu leur vivacité pour le moment. Fier de lui, le groupe repartit en arrière, dans les mines.  
La torche de Garet les éclairait de sa lueur rougeoyante. Son incandescence illuminait le chemin. Sa vivacité se perpétuait dans son ombre.  
Soudain, Ivan se stoppa. Il eut un pressentiment. Un souvenir mémorable lui revenait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.  
Une douleur le lancina au flanc. Il s'arrêta.  
- Ivan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda Sofia.  
- Des monstres ! Je crois que ce sont... des slimes !  
- QUOI ?" S'écria Garet. "Ici ? Mais ils vivent dans les terres du nord, près d'Imil !  
- C'est sûrement une autre espèce de slimes que les poudings !" Insista le blondinet, sa cicatrice le brûlant de l'intérieur.

Et il avait raison. De devant eux, des créatures qui étaient comme les poudings du nord s'avançaient. Cependant, leur couleur n'était pas d'un bleu pâle. Mais d'un rouge sang. Plus d'une vingtaine les approchaient. Certains marchaient sur les murs, d'autres sur le plafond. Leur corps visqueux permettait de se mouvoir sur toute surface, et c'était bien là le problème. Il était impossible de leur échapper dans leur quadrillage.  
- On ne doit pas les combattre ! Vu le nombre, on se ferait tous empoisonner !" Paniqua Garet. "Même si Sofia peut nous guérir, il ne faut pas prendre le risque ! Se battre dans un si petit espace serait peine perdue !  
- Alors comment ?  
- On peut fuir dans la partie de la mine derrière nous ; il y a une autre salle !" Indiqua Sofia, terrifiée par le poison que secrétaient ces créatures.  
- Ca ne suffira pas à les dissuader de nous poursuivre, "Rétorqua Vlad.  
- Dans ce cas, place au plan de dernier recours !" Tressaillit le rouquin.  
Il sortit de sa poche un flacon d'huile. Il l'avait acheté à Xian, sans savoir précisément quand cela lui serait utile, mais il avait trouvé le moment adéquat. Il le déboucha en vitesse et le lança devant lui, sur le sol.  
- A présent, je pense que nous allons devoir avancer sans torche..."Soupira-t-il, en la lançant sur l'huile.

Les flammes apparurent immédiatement. De hautes flammes menaçantes qui formaient une barrière impénétrable. Elles gagnaient du terrain sans arrêt, et les slimes se firent incendier.  
- Super ! Tu l'éteins comment après ?" L'interrogea Ivan.

- Les mystiques de Mars peuvent tout contrôler du feu, mais ne peuvent pas l'éteindre, ça a toujours été le cas, "Expliqua Vlad car Garet restait muet, abasourdi.  
- Bon, je vais devoir m'en occuper alors !"Comprit Sofia.  
Ils reculèrent dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière eux, et Sofia créa une quantité d'eau suffisante pour arrêter les flammes. La fumée faillit l'étouffer mais la prêtresse triompha de peu.  
- C'est bon ! Par contre on devrait éviter de passer par là pour le moment,"Leur dit la guérisseuse, haletante.  
- On a qu'à explorer cette salle pour le moment !"Proposa Ivan.

Le reste du groupe approuva l'idée et ils s'aventurèrent, Garet ayant allumé une flamme de la même manière qu'à Fushin, dans l'autre partie de la mine.  
- Dites, je me posais une question..."Fit soudainement Ivan.  
- On t'écoute, "Rétorqua le rouquin.  
- Ces mines étaient récemment inondées, alors pourquoi le feu de Garet a-t-il pris ?  
- Je pense que c'est parce que ces créatures sont faibles à la chaleur, au feu, donc ce qu'elles crééent doivent avoir les mêmes propriétés que leurs corps..."Répondit Vlad, pas pour autant totalement certain de sa réponse. "Et de toute façon, l'huile et l'eau ne se mélangent pas, donc le feu a pris sur l'huile sans problème.  
- On devrait juste s'estimer heureux que ça ait marché. Si on veut tout savoir, on s'y perd encore plus, pas d'accord ?" Ajouta le maître de la psynergie de Mars.  
- Tu dois avoir raison..." Admit le blondinet en s'ôtant le doute de la tête.

Ils se rendirent compte que le couloir dans lequel ils étaient se séparait en deux, le côté droit menant à une impasse où se trouvait un wagonnet, calé sur des rails. A gauche on pouvait voir d'un côté une autre étendue d'eau, et de l'autre le chemin des rails, qu'il fallait encore régler correctement avec le filin de guidage, ce que Vlad se hâta de faire. Ces rails passaient aussi au dessus d'un précipice -actuellement de l'eau- et derrière leur point d'arrêt, il y avait encore une autre ouverture qui menait on-ne-sait où.  
A part Souffle qui avait le pressentiment qu'aller là-bas leur apporterait des ennuis, tout le monde était pour y aller, et après avoir emprunté le wagonnet et avoir retenté l'expérience d'un magnifique saut, une nouvelle partie de la mine s'ouvrait à eux.

Un couloir sinueux le mena dans une pièce plus grande, où le passage à la salle suivante se trouvait sur une plate-forme supérieure. Grâce à Frimas, la psynergie qu'utilisait Sofia pour leur créer des passages gelés, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver dans la pièce suivante. Immense.  
Une salle immense se présentait sous leurs yeux. Et le bruit d'une cascade leur indiqua qu'une autre statue se trouvait à proximité.  
- On a bien fait de venir par ici !" Se réjouit Sofia.  
- Le hasard fait bien les choses..." Affirma Ivan.  
Le jeune garçon fixa à sa droite. Un espace inondé les séparaient encore de la statue. Il leur fallait encore faire le tour...

Ils descendirent une échelle pour atteindre le niveau inférieur, bien qu'il ne soit qu'à deux mètres et quelques du supérieur. Le sol était plus dur et plus sombre encore. D'autre torches sur les côtés se trouvaient là.  
- Au fait, si mon feu a marché tout à l'heure malgré les propriétés aquatiques ou je ne sais quoi de ces statues, il devrait aussi marcher sur des torches, pas vrai ?" Réfléchit Garet à voix haute.  
- C'est vrai !" S'exclama le blondinet, comme frappé d'une révélation. "C'était si simple ! Mais évite d'allumer celles qui sont le plus près de la statue, ça pourrait lui donner un comportement différent... Genre assassin...  
Et en effet, les torches s'allumaient comme si elles étaient sèches. Bien que leur toucher soit visqueux, le groupe était heureux d'en avoir à proximité d'eux. La lumière semblait beaucoup moins infime à présent, et l'avancée dans les grottes semblait tout de suite moins terrifiante.

Après avoir remarqué un wagonnet sur une plate-forme supérieure sur laquelle il était possible d'accéder avec Frimas, ils crurent entendre que la statue avait cessé de cracher de l'eau.  
- Hmmpf... Elle ne doit pas s'être enfuie sinon on aurait entendu ses sauts à en faire trembler les montagnes, " Annonça le roux à la hache.  
- J'admets que ce n'est sûrement pas faux."  
Vlad et Sofia étaient partis voir un peu plus loin s'il ne fallait pas régler l'aiguillage. Et ils eurent raison de le faire car le chemin était encore faussé, sûrement l'eau avait-elle déréglé tout ça, à moins que ça ne soit parce que les mineurs étudiaient une autre part de la mine à cet endroit.  
Revenus, ils constatèrent qu'ils devraient faire divers sauts pour atteindre la statue, tant de trous y avait-il entre deux plate-formes. Le trajet fut extrêmement désagréable. Trois sauts dangereux, et trois atterrissages à en avoir un lumbago à vie.  
C'était sans parler des rails qui grinçaient tant que le groupe avait dû serrer les dents et se boucher les oreilles. Oh, ils allaient s'en souvenir, de ces wagonnets... si jamais ils sortaient vivant de ce voyage, Garet se promit d'en raconter l'histoire à toute sa famille, et même à ses futurs enfants et petits-enfants...

Soulagés d'être arrivés au bout vivants, les quatre adolescents vérifièrent bien d'avoir lié tous leurs djinn pour se faciliter la tâche. Garet et Sofia se sentaient étranges, comme Vlad et Ivan, lorsqu'ils avaient ressenti la présence des trois, prêts à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Leur puissance croissait-elle, où se faisaient-ils des idées ?  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en conclure quelque hypothèse, car ils se rendirent compte que la statue les attendait de pied ferme, et que dès qu'ils furent à sa portée leur lança un geyser d'eau tranchante.

Vlad utilisa à temps le pouvoir de Granit pour pouvoir protéger Ivan et Sofia, mais Garet et lui se virent propulsés en arrière.  
- Les gars !" S'écria Ivan, qui avait tout de même reçu une part de l'attaque.  
- Attention, elle recommence !" Le coupa Sofia en l'emportant sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque aquatique. "Ils vont s'en sortir, et sinon je m'occuperai de les guérir !  
- C'est qu'à deux, ça va déjà être plus dur !  
- Pas si j'utilise une fois de plus le fantastique pouvoir de Brume !" Fit la jeune fille avec confiance.  
La confiance... C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir comme sentiment quand ils utilisaient les pouvoirs d'un djinn.  
Silex, pour Vlad. Souffle pour Ivan...  
Les djinn leurs servaient dans les moments durs, et ils étaient obligés de leur faire confiance pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
Et c'était là que personne n'y pouvait rien si l'attaque échouait.  
Car la statue se fit voir la lourde massue de la prêtresse lui écraser un pied, mais l'idole ne sombra pas dans le sommeil pour autant.  
- Oh ? Avais-je oublié de vous dire miss Sofia que les effets secondaires que provoquaient les djinn de combat ne prenaient pas à chaque fois ?" S'exclama d'un ton cependant calme Brume.  
- C'est ça ou je dormais !" Rétorqua Sofia, qui elle commençait à paniquer.  
- Je crois que Forge l'a mentionné tout à l'heure..." Commenta Ivan par derrière.  
Elle faillit se faire propulser dans l'eau par un coup de boule de la statue, mais réussit cependant à rester sur le bord, mais cernée par le gigantesque colosse de pierre.  
- Sofiaaaa !" Cria la voix d'Ivan qui résonnait dans toute la mine.  
- Ca va, je ne suis pas encore tombée ! Mais ce n'est pas loin !

Ivan secoua la tête, fit un saut sur place et déchaîna la vitesse que lui offrait Zéphir en utilisant le coup vorpal de la rapière elfique à toute allure à travers la statue. Après son coup, il remarqua qu'il était juste à côté de Sofia car il avait traversé la statue.  
- La vitesse et la puissance combinée sont très impressionnants !"Commenta-t-il, éberlué.  
Mais l'idole n'avait pas explosé comme les autres. Elle bougeait toujours et observait d'un regard meurtrier le blondinet à la vitesse incroyable.  
- Aïe..."  
Elle donna un puissant coup de tête dans le sol, et Ivan n'eut son salut qu'à sa vitesse qui lui avait permis de sauter assez haut en l'air pour passer au dessus du coup et du choc, puis atterrir sur la tête de la statue. Il roula de l'autre côté pour avoir un plus grand espace pour combattre tandis que Vlad et Garet approchaient à leur tour, quelques égratignures leur pendant aux bras et aux flancs, pour retourner dans le combat.  
Sofia gela une parcelle d'eau qu'elle solidifia au maximum et projeta sur le pied gauche de la bête afin de la geler. Sans succès.

La créature, folle de rage, voulait assassiner Ivan qui invoquait quelques éclairs pour la tenir en respect sur ses positions. Elle poussa un hurlement semblable à celui de l'autre idole.  
Le niveau n'était pas aussi terrible que le grincement des rails au contact du wagonnet mais ce n'était quand même pas l'équivalent d'un murmure et les quatre maîtres de psynergie durent se boucher en vitesse les oreilles.  
Erreur fatale. La créature en profita pour ouvrir grand la bouche et tenta de croquer le blondinet.  
Heureusement, la psynergie du vent, réputée pour être la plus rapide de toutes n'attendit pas.  
Le pouvoir de Zéphir laissa le temps à Ivan de se déboucher les oreilles et pointer son épée dans la gueule béante de la statue. Ce qui la transperça.  
- Yeeeeh ! J'ai eu chaud !" Haleta le jeune homme en constatant avec soulagement que son coup avait vaincu la bête, qui se désagrégea lentement, telle du sable fin.  
- Louée soit la psynergie de l'air..."Fit Vlad.  
- J'ai eu peur de te voir avec un bout de tête en moins... "Frissona Garet.  
- C'est pas plus mal que ça n'ait pas eu lieu, "Rétorqua la prêtresse en rejoignant ses amis.  
Ivan tremblait également. Il avait porté ce coup sans être certain de l'issue. Et la chance lui avait souri.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça lui arrivait, avec la malchance constante de son chef. L'eau commença à baisser.

*c*

Après que Sofia ait soigné les blessures de Vlad et Garet, ils sa hâtèrent de retourner à la sortie, mais se perdirent pendant plus d'une heure dans le dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous les uns plus que les autres. Garet avait failli craquer, et ils avaient dû leur salut à Cendre, qui avait senti des odeurs de nourriture qui venaient du dehors, dans Altin. Grâce à lui, ils avaient retrouvé leur chemin au grand damn du petit groupe de slimes qui les avaient espionné dans l'espoir qu'ils se perdent dans une impasse afin de pouvoir les encercler et ainsi...

La lumière du soleil de milieu d'après midi les éblouit à leur sortie de la mine et avancèrent à l'aveuglette vers de l'ombre. Une fois qu'ils avaient réalisé ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils comprirent que tous les habitants du village étaient tout en bas du village, car c'était là que la majorité des habitations se trouvaient, en train de faire un grand ménage.  
Ils hurlaient de joie et de colère. Leurs maisons étaient sauvées. Mais endommagées. Crasseuses.

Garet se dépoussiéra les vêtements, salis pas la poussière de la mine, les toiles d'araignées, l'eau visqueuse de la statue... Il avait un doute, quelque chose d'insupportable le tiraillait, le hantait. Mais quoi ?  
- Je crois que le village n'est plus inondé !" Constata Sofia.  
- La dernière mine est en bas, le passage souterrain doit être dans celle-là, " Fit Ivan.  
- J'imagine bien... Ils sont quand même étranges ces habitants à se contenter juste de retrouver leurs maisons et sauter de joie à l'idée qu'elles soient de nouveau accessibles... Ils ne se demandent même pas comment se fait-ce !" Remarqua Garet.  
- Peut-être que c'est toi qui est trop curieux, "Rétorqua Vlad. "Ils doivent se le demander, mais préfèrent avant tout récupérer leurs biens vitaux. Pas d'accord ?  
- Si, bien sûr, mais bon, moi j'aurais cherché plus profondément ce qui s'était passé, c'est tout, "Avoua le rouquin.  
- Oui, et on peut s'estimer heureux que tu ne fasses donc pas parti d'eux !" Plaisanta le blondinet en se grattant les cheveux.

Ca y était ! Garet se rappelait de ce qu'ils avaient manqué à l'entente du gargouillement de son ventre.  
- Nom d'un djinn de Mars en chaussettes vertes à petits pois roses !" Jura-t-il. "On n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin !  
- C'est vrai !" S'exclama Cendre. "J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me mettre à la diète !  
- On devait trop être occupés à chercher les statues... "Se remémora le maître de la psynergie de Jupiter. "On voulait trouver la deuxième avant de déjeuner, mais vu qu'on s'est retrouvé coincés dans les mines, ça nous est totalement sorti de la tête !"

Ils se permirent une demi-heure de pause, pour manger et se reposer avant d'attaquer la traversée de la dernière mine.  
Le soleil déclinait lorsqu'ils se mirent en route. La dernière mine.  
Le passage sous les montagnes. Altin était sauvé, maintenant, le groupe pouvait quitter une fois pour toutes le village.  
Seulement, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps traverser la dernière mine leur prendrait...  
- J'espère au moins que ce sera rapide !" Avait prononcé Vlad.  
Oh oui, comme il l'espérait...

*d*

- A gauche ou à droite !" Demanda Garet, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- On ne devrait pas se demander la direction et tourner toujours dans la même, "Proposa Ivan.  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils erraient dans la mine, et ils s'étaient perdus. Un véritable labyrinthe les avait égarés. Comment devaient-ils faire ? Dès leur entrée dans la mine, ils avaient remarqué que les murs étaient plus endommagés que dans les précédentes entrées, et que moult éboulements avaient eu lieu, barrant le passage à plusieurs endroits. Des rochers hauts comme deux fois Vlad avaient plusieurs fois bloqué leur route.  
Ils avaient eu beau essayer de les déplacer, les détruire, rien n'y avait fait. La seule chose à faire aurait été de les soulever, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop lourds pour eux.  
Que fallait-il faire ?  
Vlad avait alors décidé qu'il valait mieux partir dans les endroits où il était possible de marcher.  
Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient perdus, totalement égarés.  
Où devaient-ils aller ?  
Ivan avait pensé à semer des cailloux derrière eux, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu en trouver qu'on puisse distinguer des autres.  
Fallait-il suivre la direction des rails ?  
Oui, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient évidemment.  
Mais pourquoi ceux-là se séparaient-ils toujours ?  
Des monstres les attaquaient toujours au pire moment et ils ne retrouvaient plus leur direction après.  
Pourquoi y avait-il ici des monstres alors que cet endroit avait été récemment inondé ?

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans une salle, ce qui les réconforta un peu. Ils avaient suivi depuis des heures des couloirs sombres, sans espace. A présent, une grande salle se présentait à eux. Et aussi une présence plus que bienvenue.  
- Un djinn se trouve ici !" S'exclama Silex, tout joyeux.  
- Alors appelons-le pour qu'il nous rejoigne !" Proposa Ivan.  
- Bien sûr que non ! Si on crie trop fort, la mine va s'effondrer sur nous !" Couina Souffle. "Le danger qui s'applique sur les montagnes avec les avalanches s'applique aussi SOUS les montagnes, avec l'effondrement du souterrain dans lequel on se trouve !  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant le bruit des combats qui ont éclatés suite à l'attaque de bêtes visqueuses, de rats mutants armés, de chimpanzés et autres créatures sorties de je ne sais-où pour qu'on leur serve de repas n'ont rien provoqué !" Rappela Forge d'une humeur massacrante.  
- Mais de toute façon, il a dû sentir aussi notre odeur, essayons de le trouver discrètement pour ne pas attirer d'autres monstres, justement, "Trancha Vlad en évitant de froisser qui que ce soit.  
- L'autre a raison, "Grogna Forge.

La créature en question les observait depuis un rebord supérieur. Elle avait vu les humains. Elle n'avait pas vu les djinn. Encore des intrus ?  
Il fallait les chasser, pour survivre. Mais pouvait-il le faire ?

Après avoir observé la topographie des lieux, Vlad et Ivan partirent dans les chemins qui partaient vers la droite de la salle, alors que Garet et Sofia allaient de l'autre côté.  
Djinn.  
Encore un.

La prêtresse gelait toutes les flaques qu'elle trouvait, ça pouvait toujours être utile, et les autres essayaient de trouver des moyens de placer des choses de manière à ce qu'on puisse rejoindre d'autres rebords de la salle ; le djinn se trouvait en hauteur selon l'odorat des djinn.  
- Sofia ! Par ici !" Appela soudain le blondinet.  
La jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre les deux blonds pour voir ce qu'il y avait, suivie de Garet.  
- Il y a une flaque à geler qui nous permettrait de passer sur les plates-formes là-haut, "Expliqua Vlad en répétant les paroles d'un Silex lié tout excité.  
- Ah, et le djinn est là-haut au moins ?  
- Silex le pense."  
Sofia hocha la tête et fit oeuvrer sa psynergie et fit apparaître ce pic de glace qu'ils voyaient tellement depuis quelques jours.  
Ayant identifié l'endroit où il était possible de grimper sur le rebord où on pouvait sauter sur ce pic ainsi qu'un rondin placé devant l'éminence de glace, Ivan contourna la salle et escalada une échelle.  
Il bondit le premier, ainsi, et repéra le djinn sur un rebord devant lui.  
- Je le vois !" Assura-t-il. "C'est un djinn de Mercure au vu de la couleur.  
- WAAAAAAH !" Hurla la petite créature en courant vers le bord de sa plate-forme afin de rejoindre Ivan sur la sienne et... l'attaquer ?  
Ivan, surpris, eut un petit déséquilibre arrière et manqua de tomber. Heureusement, Garet venait de le rejoindre et le rattraper.  
- Il veut nous attaquer ou quoi ?" Grommela celui-ci.  
- Il n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'on est avec vous, mais rassurez-vous, Corail a une particularité qui fait de lui un djinn qui ne peut jamais combattre !" Raconta Forge.  
- Plaît-il ? Corail ?  
- Je vous laisse découvrir..." Fit la djinn d'un ton amusé.  
- Génial..." Soupira Garet, consterné.  
Corail avait pris de l'élan et avait sauté jusqu'au rebord où se trouvaient Garet et Ivan, bientôt rejoints par Sofia, Vlad attendant son tour pour sauter sur les deux appuis, habitué depuis l'évènement de la salle des Étoiles Élémentaires.  
Son bond fut réussi, mais dès qu'il toucha le sol, il tomba à la renverse.  
- Heiiiiiiiiin ?" S'exclama le roux.  
- Aïe aïe ! Ca fait toujours aussi mal !" Geignit la créature bleue en se redressant comme si elle était gravement blessée.  
- Chochotte, comme toujours !" Pouffa la djinn de Mars railleuse.  
- Quoi ? Il a mal pour ça ? Ca alors, on est tombé sur un pauvre fragile !" Eclata de rire le rouquin.  
- Profites-en andouille au lieu de rire bêtement !" Tonna la voix de Forge en lui.  
- Oui m'dame !"

Sofia fut plus rapide, elle encercla avec Ivan le coin du rebord où était le djinn, ne lui laissant comme échappatoire que le vide. La bête, affolée, regarda autour d'elle sans savoir quoi faire et la prêtresse l'approcha et utilisa son doux pouvoir de guérison sur le petit djinn, aux yeux larmoyants de douleur.  
- Ca va mieux ?" Lui demanda-t-elle le soin terminé.  
- Oui... Mais... Vous êtes une mystique ?" S'écria le djinn.  
- Exact, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne voulons pas t'attaquer, juste te demander de venir avec nous.  
- Euh...  
- Discute pas le douillet ! Ou sinon j'emploie la manière forte !" Gronda la voix d'une Forge déliée.  
- Vous pensez qu'ils auront besoin de moi ?" Rétorqua Corail terrifié par Forge, lui aussi.  
- Ton pouvoir de guérison n'est pas à sous-estimer mon petit, "Répliqua Peps, délié aussi. "Tu me surpasses.  
- Hmmm ? Quel est ce pouvoir ?" S'enquit Vlad.  
- Il guérit un peu moins bien que Peps, mais il l'étend sur plusieurs personnes, "Expliqua Silex. "Il ne faut surtout par le manquer, il est très utile.  
- Pas plus que Flash !" Se défendit le djinn de Mercure, qui était assez insensible à la flatterie.  
- Oui mais lui, son caractère est trop terrible pour qu'on pense à le recruter, "Fit Forge, d'un ton étrangement sérieux.  
- Tu veux dire... Pire que toi ?" S'écria Garet.  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose on va dire !"Intervint Quartz. "Forge est loin d'avoir les vertus d'une gentidjinn, et Flash, il les a au niveau professionnel, et c'est bien pire, croyez-moi.  
- De toute façon, il n'est pas là donc tant qu'on n'a pas à le voir, c'est parfait !" Trancha Forge en se liant d'une humeur grognon.  
- Vous avez déjà tous ces djinn ? Ah, je comprends mieux !" Réalisa Corail. "Bon, je veux bien vous accompagner alors.  
- Gamin..." Maugréa Forge à l'intérieur de son maître, de manière que seul lui puisse l'entendre.  
- Pour tout te dire, Corail, "Reprit Sofia, "nous avons avec nous comme djinn Peps, Marée, Brume, Silex, Granit, Quartz, Souffle, Brise, Zéphir, Forge, Fièvre et Cendre.  
- Fièvre ? Oh mon Dieu..." Déprima à voix basse le douillet.

Après que Corail se soit lié à la prêtresse de Mercure qui se sentit envahie d'une sensation de puissance indescriptible, les adolescents trouvèrent le chemin à travers la salle en bondissant de rebords en rebords.  
Ils durent faire face à un nouveau dédale de couloirs se ressemblant tous les uns plus que les autres, mais cette fois, Corail, qui connaissait le chemin car il était là depuis quelques semaines, même si la mine était inondée, les guida.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur un rebord supérieur à un couloir qu'ils avaient déjà visités auparavant, car ils voyaient des traces d'un combat qui avait éclaté contre des soldats rats plus tôt dans la journée.  
Devant eux, ils pouvaient le voir, à quatre ou cinq mètres en dessous d'eux. A droite, deux chemins se séparaient. L'un partait immédiatement dans une impasse, tandis que l'autre se trouvait être un long corridor rocheux qui montait, montait... si bien qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

- Je ne suis jamais allé par là, mais ça doit être le chemin, il n'y en a pas d'autre possible, "Indiqua Corail.  
- Bon, eh bien on y va. On n'a pas le choix, c'est par là ou bien c'est pas en dessous des rochers..." Grommela Garet en espérant que ce djinn ait raison.

La montée fut difficile. Circuler entre les rochers sur une pente plutôt raide était ardu, même pour des mystiques expérimentés.  
La paroi se faisait dure, la sol était taillé dans un roc brut, et les rochers étaient coupants. Une chute dessus et c'était la mort assurée.  
Il fallait espérer qu'il n'y en ait pas de plus gros.

Vlad et Garet furent les premiers en haut, habitués à l'escalade depuis l'incident du Mont Alpha, talonnés par Ivan qui avait plus de mal à suivre, malgré son endurance, et Sofia qui manquait de souffle.  
Souffle et le mystique de Mars manifestèrent immédiatement une réaction , désespérés :  
- Oh non... Pas encore !"

* * *

Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il y a là ? Oui, je pense... Après tout, cette scène est difficile à oublier ! Bref, nous nous quittons sur ces belles paroles et espérons nous revoir très bientôt, pour le boss du niveau dans un chapitre cette fois-ci presque exclusivement de moi ! (Ca faisait longtemps !)

Allez, et n'oubliez pas que le bouton des reviews est très gentil et ne mord pas !


End file.
